When Sunnydale sets, Moonview rises
by InsertCleverThoughtHere
Summary: Season 8 First in the Moonview Series. After the final Sunnydale apocalypse, the Scooby gang needs to decide what to do next. They get back into the Battle and move to Moonview, a city like Sunnydale only minus the hellmouth but still raging with demon activity.
1. Scooby Refugees

Howdy! :D ok, quick little blurb before we get started here…first story so bare with me, always open to reviews/ideas, opinions welcome yadda yadda. Disclamer: I soooo do not own any of Joss's characters, obviously noone here does lol. Strictly for fiction-fun Blah Blah Blah.

Reads like a Script, kinda easy to grasp. easiest way to make you visualize it without having to say as many things. not as creative i admit but its effective.

Okay enough of my voice…Lets hear someone elses that we all know and love :D ENJOY!

Checkout the opening Credits sequence for the series: www. youtube .com/watch?v=Oza2pVP4r1w

* * *

GILES (Voice Over)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

SUMMERS HOME - DAY

Buffy giving her speech to the Potentials and Scoobies

BUFFY

'In Every Generation, a slayer is born…' because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful, but this woman…

CUT TO: Willow with her silver hair and glowing aura looking skyward

BUFFY (V.O)

…Is more powerful then all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power…

CUT TO: Kennedy sitting up, smiling, embracing her new-given power

BUFFY (V.O)

…Should be our power.

CUT TO: Vi, Ronna, and Amanda close their eyes and breathe in with a start.

BUFFY (V.O.)

Slayers…every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?

PRINCIPALS OFFICE AT SUNNYDALE HIGH – DAY

Willow fades back to normal after awakening the slayers.

KENNEDY(amazed and proud)

You…are a Goddess.

WILLOW(smiling)

And you're a slayer.

HALLWAY AT SUNNYDALE HIGH - DAY

Bringers have made their way to the fight and are attacking Andrew. Anya fights them off, but there are too many. While she stabs one with her sword, another slices diagonally though her torso from behind, killing her.

HELLMOUTH - DAY

Spike gasps and stumbles backward away from the

fight as he clutches his chest, then his burned hand.

SPIKE

Oh, bollocks.

A bright blue light shoots up from the amulet, knocking a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the Principal's office past Willow and through to the open sky. The light turns a warm orange color.

CUT TO: HELLMOUTH - DAY

BUFFY and SPIKE, holding hands.

BUFFY

(softly, looks into his eyes) I love you.

SPIKE

No, you don't. But thanks for saying it.

There's another earthquake; Buffy lets go of his hand.

SPIKE

Now go!

Buffy runs up the stairs.

SPIKE

I wanna see how it ends.

Spike stands in the crumbling hellmouth with light shining down on him from above, grinning from ear to ear and laughing as he burns up from the sunlight. He dusts slowly—first his skin singes, then his muscles, then his bones—then he's gone. The hellmouth crumbles in around him.

CUT TO:

SCHOOL BUS - DAY

Buffy is still staring at the canyon that once was Sunnydale. Dawn stands beside her, then Giles joins them, as do Xander, Willow, and Faith.

FAITH

Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business.

WILLOW

I can feel them Buffy, all over. Slayers are awakening everywhere.

FAITH

Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?

DAWN

Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?

As the others chatter around her, Buffy just stares straight ahead at the hole formerly known as Sunnydale. As she contemplates what's next, she smiles.

BLACK OUT

REFUGEE SHELTER – MORNING

Citizens of the late Sunnydale gather in an emergency refugee shelter after the apocalypse. Some are sleeping or talking, other are gathered around the few televisions spread about the facility.

NEWS ANCHOR

In other news, work is still taking place to help refugees from Sunnydale adjust and find new homes after the earthquake that left their city in nothing more then a crater. The effort is going smoothly with about half of the city finally being put back on their feet and relocated. Geologists are baffled as to how something like this could happen while its citizens say things in their area had been strange from its founding and only got worse in the months before the tragedy….

The anchors voice fades out as Buffy walks away from the television set and towards her friends sitting around the cots they chose. Xander is still asleep while Willow and Kennedy are having a conversation of their own. Faith is leaning against the wall seeming exhausted and frustrated, Giles is on the phone. Dawn looks up from her book as her sister approaches.

DAWN

Hey Buffy, everyone still think it was an earthquake?

BUFFY

Yep. Well everyone besides the potentials still here. They actually think its hilarious how people just peg a giant crater forming out of nowhere as just a good 'ol fashioned California rumbler.

FAITH

Hey I don't blame 'em! Back when I heard about this crap I started thinking everything was some bad guy coverup. I actually tried checkin' how the fricken dinosaurs actually kicked the bucket.

BUFFY

(sarcastic)You actually tried to learn something that didn't involve kicking someone?

FAITH

Ha Ha. Very clever B, least I don't sleep through hell like Captain Ahab over there. (motions to Xander) remind me how I got stuck with the bunk next to him? He snores like a damn lawnmower!

Faith throws a pillow at Xander hard enough to frighten him awake and knock him off of his cot. He gets up quickly and adjusts his eyepatch while looking around tiredly

XANDER

I'm up! Im up!

WILLOW

That's because we all know he snores like crazy. Why do ya think we stayed far away from his bunk?

FAITH

'Cuz you and the newbie wanted to get freaky and wanted to make sure Xander didn't get a peak at what he missed out on in Highschool?

XANDER(suddenly awake)

Woah woah woah. Willow and Kennedy are getting freaky! Theres like a thousand people in the room! Geeze Will…never pegged you for the kinky type.

KENNEDY

Oh please. Like we would do anything with that guy over by the pool table around. We would probably drive him off the deep end. Seriously, every time some hott girl walks by its soo obvious he notices. The fact he only wears boxers doesn't help the situation either. (she shivers)

WILLOW

Kennedy! (she playfully smacks her girlfriend)

KENNEDY

What? Its true! And everyone here was thinking it. (Buffy smacks Kennedy in the back of the head) OW! Hey what was that for?

BUFFY

For talking about the creeper by the pool table and getting freaky with my best friend around him with my little sister sitting five feet away from you! And you're a slayer now, man up.

Willow and Dawn both laugh while Faith and Xander tease Kennedy for being the only one in trouble.

KENNEDY

Oh comeon! Faith started it and Xander was the one talking about being kinky, why don't you smack them?

XANDER

Because I am a civilian. Therefore not allowed to be physically abused by a slayer, plus I've known her and Will longest so I get to tease them all I want, comes with the territory of being the comedic relief and sarcastic Scooby.

FAITH

And even though B won't admit it out loud, (motions to herself in a cocky manner) the new good-guy Faith is startin' to grow on her. She shows it by not smackin' me down.

BUFFY

Nah. I just feel sorry we stuck you by Xander and you've probably gotten like no sleep so if I smack you I could see you falling over or something.

Before Faith has the chance to respond Giles' voice raises to who he is on the phone with. The gang turns their attention to him as he finishes his conversation.

GILES(on the phone)

I don't care if you can not under stand her Andrew! Just get the girl on the plane and back to China! (He pauses as Andrew talks) God Man! How many times do I have to tell you, we did not stick you with the complicated jobs because of your 'Road to Redemption' Just make sure you give her the emergency phone in case she needs to contact me before I can get the council running again. Now get her on that flight before she misses it…AGAIN! (He hangs up quickly) Bloody Idiot. Will someone please explain why we kept that moron around!

DAWN

Because we can pretty much turn him into our slave if we say its for his redemption. Plus I kinda feel bad for him since he doesn't have anyone.

GILES

Well we better find him someone before he tries coming back to England with me to run the Council. (the group looks away from him with guilty eyes) Dear Lord! You have got to be kidding me! What did I ever do to you people that you would curse me with that bloody imbicile!

BUFFY

Well nothing, but think about what Dawnie said Giles, he could be like your slave! Plus if the rest of us are gonna find somewhere else to live together then we sure as hell don't want him under the same roof as us again!

WILLOW

Speaking of that…we kinda need to decide on some things. Kinda important things too.

DAWN

Like what? Don't we just need to find a town and a house big enough and the refugee people will give us some money to help settle in right?

WILLOW

Well yeah…but the pick a town part kinda has another question to it.

Everyone looks at her with a questioning gaze except for Faith who is looking unattentive thinking the conversation doesn't apply to her. Buffy looks away knowing the question and wanting to avoid it.

WILLOW

Oh comeon guys…I know I'm not the only one thinking it. (more silence) Or maybe I am.

XANDER

What are you talking about Will?

WILLOW

Do we still wanna be in the fight? You know. Good. Evil. We have all of our experience, and knowledge. It would almost be a waste to not atleast be somewhat a part of it anymore right? I mean we have Xander and Dawn who clearly can kick some bad guy booty, whatever the heck I am anymore because after that spell I'm not sure anymore, plus three slayers. (Faith's gaze shoots up) and one of them has just started her part in the fight and the other two are the originals.

FAITH

Hold up there Red, backup…I think I heard you say _three slayers_?

WILLOW

Well yeah. Buffy, Kennedy, and You (she points to each in order as she counts them)

FAITH

Hate to tell ya this Red, but I'm kinda supposed to be in prison ya know? After you guys got things settled I was gonna go back and finish my time. Get outta you guys' way and all that.

KENNEDY

Why? Whats a prison gonna do for you anymore? You kinda made it obvious you changed with the whole fighting for us and risking your life for us and all. Might as well pull an Andrew and try for hands on Redemption.

FAITH

Its not that easy shrimpy. Course your gonna say that, but…well you don't know the story of why I need that Redemption (She looks away ashamed) I just… The stuff I did…kinda got the feeling that I've overstayed my welcome.

Faith turns and walks away guiltily. The group looks at eachother shocked. Kennedy stands up to go apologize to her but Buffy stops her and gives her an assuring look and goes after Faith. She finds her standing by a window. She walks up to her but Faith doesn't look at her while she speaks, they both just look out the window

FAITH

Sorry B.

BUFFY

Why are you sorry? Kennedy is just like that, shes new to everything but tries not to act like it. But the Slaying, Scooby Gang, all of it is kinda crazy to take at once when you think about it. She was gonna come over here to apologize but I thought I should talk to you first—

FAITH

I don't just mean that Buffy! (Buffy is shocked by the use of her name as Faith turns around, almost in tears) I mean for everything! Damn…I tried to kill all of your friends, your mom, and I was this close to actually taking out Angel! I helped the stupid Mayor just 'cuz he acted like a dad to me. No one was ever like that to me, no one was ever nice to me except for him and you guys. I was just too damn stupid to see you guys bein' nice first and….after everything I did…its like you guys just forgot about it. At first I thought it was just the crazyness with Big Bad but…we've been here for like three weeks now and you haven't tossed me out on my ass like I deserve, or called the cops to have me dragged back to prison! I just don't get it…I don't deserve it.

BUFFY

Faith…(she hugs the other slayer, as she pulls back she is completely serious as she responds) Listen to me…the reason I haven't said anything is because you made up for it. Everything you did or almost did, you made up for it the day back in L.A. when you turned yourself in and went to prison willingly. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner but…I forgive you Faith. Now if you even think for a second that your gonna get out of being stuck in the Good fight that sure as hell isn't over then you really are just too damn stupid and should go back to prison. (she smiles to show shes teasing)

FAITH

(smiles unsurely before responding) Thanks B. But listen to me… the second you don't want me around just tell me and I'll leave kay?

BUFFY

Fine. Deal, but I know I wont have to. You've changed Faith, and you proved it by saving Angle and then helping us. Now you just have to keep proving it. And if you ever think I am _ever_ going to let you forget that you said my actual name you're crazy.

Faith laughs and pulls herself together as they walk back to the group where they see Willow meditating and everyone waiting patiently. Willows hands are hovering over a map of California and her hands begin to glow. Soon her entire body has a gentle aura glow and her hair begins to turn silver again. Xander and Giles quickly pull up a shade to hide her from the rest of the shelter while the map begins to glow with a gentle hum. The Glow slowly fades and her hair returns to normal. She lets out a sigh when back to normal and Kennedy puts an arm around her shoulder

KENNEDY (Smiling)

Check it out. My girlfriend's a Goddess.

WILLOW

Well I don't know about that (she blushes) but here (she motions to the map) every dot on this map represents an area with a noticeable amount of evil. The brighter it is then the more there is and vice versa. (she holds the map to Buffy and Faith) I say we let the original slayers pick what evil city they wanna be the saviors for this time (she smiles and winks at Faith who smiles back knowing she is welcome)

BUFFY

Are we sure we wanna actually do this again? Cant we just go to a city with no little light?( everyone is shocked by her remark) What! There's a ton of other people to fight for us…why cant we just let them do it! I'm sick of it, I've never had a choice and now I do.

XANDER

Yeah but Buff…its in your blood.

BUFFY

Then I'll get some dialysis or something and get over it! (she collects her thoughts knowing everyone is against her) Fine. Look you guys pick any town. I'm fine with it just don't expect me to fight the good fight. Call me when were ready to go I'm gonna start packing. (she walks off)

FAITH

(to break the silence) Well….anyways….So Red…uhh…what city is most like SunnyD? With the evil and nice town junk.

WILLOW

Well…there is a town almost exactly like it named Moonview. Apparantly they used to be sister towns back when California was first founded, about a weeks journey apart in those times. So about a three hour drive now adays. Its totally similar minus the hellmouth, even though it's the brightest dot on the map besides L.A., San Francisco and cities like that but those are giant cities and Moonview is just a suburban place like Sunnydale.

DAWN

Sounds like home to me!

FAITH

Good deal! Hey can ya set us up with some of that endless Council cash you found G?

GILES

(as he cleans his glasses) Shouldn't be a problem

FAITH

Good deal. Hey Red its your turn for a Heart to Heart with Blondie. We all know I'll screw it up, and after what she just did for me….well…I don't wanna do that.

WILLOW

Yeah sure, I'm on it. Why don't you and Kennedy go out back and spar or something? You both are getting a little stir crazy—I can feel it.

FAITH

Not gonna lie Red…creepy with the whole feelin' my slayer side stuff.

KENNEDY

What? Afraid to get your ass whooped by the new girl?

FAITH

(full of pride) OH AS IF! Think you can take one of the Originals? I've been slayin' since you been in diapers!

KENNEDY

Damn…I knew you were old but you gotta be older then my mother! (she gets a smirk)

FAITH

(mock anger) Oooohhhh she's a firecracker this one! (looks at Willow) I'll try not to break your toy Red, no promises tho…shes askin' for it!

WILLOW

I dunno…my slayers got some tricks up her sleeve (with a sly grin)

KENNEDY

(moves next to willow and puts her hands on her waist) And you would know it too (mimicks her grin and kisses Willow)

FAITH

(mocking a cough and gag) Save it for after I beat you down shrimpy, by the way…the fact your whipped gives me the advantage!

KENNEDY

(Kennedy breaks her kiss with Willow and blushes, soon turning to frustration) THAT'S IT!

Kennedy runs after Faith and chases her out of the complex outside to spar. Willow laughs at the entire ordeal then gets serious to talk to Buffy. She walks over to find Buffy packing up some things. Shes hesitant to speak, Buffy breaks the silence

BUFFY

Please don't try and change my mind Willow. I'm waiting for the guilt trip from Giles, Xander probably wont say much else. Dawn is gonna ask what the heck is wrong with me. Kennedy will think I'm crazy to turn my back on the power that she finally knows about. Faith wont say anything but she is gonna try and make me realize I'm wrong in her subtle Faithy way. But I just don't think I can handle any of that from you because it is gonna make sense then.

WILLOW (confused)

I wasn't gonna say anything like that…but out of curiousity why would it be different from me?

BUFFY

(turning to face Willow) Because you're my best friend Will…everything means something else coming from your best friend. It always makes more sense for some reason.

WILLOW

Yeah that makes sense. Guess that's how Xander got me to…well you know. (looks away guilty)

BUFFY

Exactly. I just can't do it anymore. The slaying took over my life for over seven years. Now that I finally have the chance to stop and not have all hell break loose (she pauses realizing the pun) wow that was bad….

WILLOW

(laughs) maybe the whole slaying did take a toll on you. Your puns used to be a lot better.

BUFFY

Yeah sad time when I canlt pun anymore…this is serious Willow (she sits on her bunk, Willow soon sits next to her)

WILLOW

I know it is. What I meant was…its ok that you don't wanna slay anymore. (Buffy looks at her confused) Seriously, its okay! What kinda best friend would I be if I wasn't ok with your choices Buffy? (she pauses waiting for a response but starts talking again to break the silence) We decided on a new town, its kinda chop full of evil but you don't have to worry about it. The reason we picked it is for a return to normalcy…sorry but we can't deny that we lived on a hellmouth most of our lives, who knows it might be a shock to our bodies if we lived without evil under us!

BUFFY

(lets out a little laugh) You never know nowadays. Okay, so new city huh? With tons of evil?

WILLOW

Yep! Its called Moonview…back when California was founded it was a sister town with Sunnydale. Things go pretty much the same there so its normal that way too. Not a lot of Crime but a giganto death rate. Right up our alley! (Buffy gives her a look) and no…you don't have to slay anymore. Just live like normal, get a job, maybe find a boyfriend and leave the slaying to us!

BUFFY

Fine. Just one problem. (Willow gives her a confused look) Dawn is gonna want to slay now too…

WILLOW

You aren't gonna let her are you?

BUFFY

Well I don't want to…but I just cant force her not too or else she is just gonna do what I did, sneak out.

WILLOW

I could probably put a magical protection on her room to stop her from leaving when her intentions are slaying. Then again it could mess up and that would be a fire hazard….

BUFFY

Thanks Will…but I think I'll just have to compromise with her. She can go out and slay—(she is interrupted by Dawn's scream of joy as she runs up to her sister and hugs her)

DAWN

Thank you thank you thank you! I swear I'll be careful Buffy! I'll only go with other people and always have a weapon and be back before its too late! (shes extatic and hugs her again) THANK YOU!

BUFFY

Dawnie, calm down. You didn't let me finish. (Dawns excitement fades as she looks at her sister) You can go out and slay, but you have to agree to let me train you. A lot.

DAWN

That's it? We were already doing that!

BUFFY

I know, but its going to be a lot harder now okay? More intense stuff and you have to train with Faith and Kennedy too, get some variety.

DAWN

DEAL! (she hugs Buffy)

BUFFY

Theres something else I'll add to the mix but I need to talk to Willow about it first. Much, much later tho. (when they finish hugging Buffy continues talking) Okay so where is everyone at? We should probably get everything sorted out before we leave.

WILLOW

Well Giles is on the phone getting money set up and finding a computer to get us a house in Moonview. Xander and Dawn were talking when I left…

DAWN

Yeah….he's snoring again. You can't hear him?

WILLOW

Shoulda figured. And Faith and Kennedy went out back to spar a bit, they were getting restless.

BUFFY

How do you know? (pause) oh right…freaky Goddess-instinct-feeling-the-slayer-aura stuff

WILLOW

Do you and Faith plan your comments on my confusing little issue? And I know Kennedy keeps saying it but I seriously doubt I am a Goddess! She's just being sweet. (Willow looks down in thought)

BUFFY

Well I think she was on to something…I don't know about Dawn, Xander and Giles, but I feel a need to…I don't know…respect you more or something

WILLOW

(shocked) What?

BUFFY

I mean….dang it what am I saying…I think it's the Slayer side of me. It's not like I wanna worship you or anything. Its just…the slayer in me is…I dunno…respecting you more? Not like I didn't respect you before! Just …..ugh what am I saying…

DAWN

(trying to save Buffy's blundering) I think I get it. (turns to Willow) That spell you did to awaken the slayers! You touched the essence of the Slayer itself. It must have connected you to it or something. So, your like, Goddess of the Slayers or something! Or at least their Guardian. That's why you can feel them.

BUFFY

That's it! Like when I was in that temple thing back in Sunnydale! There was a woman there who told me about the scythe! She had long silver hair too. I felt it with her too. Only it's stronger with you, more of the respect demanding. I think its because you are more powerful then she was.

WILLOW

Was?

BUFFY

Oh yea…Caleb kinda…well killed her. So maybe there was a job opening and your spell kinda gave it to you!

WILLOW

So what.. now I'm a Goddess or guardian of the Slayers?

DAWN

That's so cool! Only kinda lengthy…I'd pick to go with either Goddess or Guardian. Goddess feels more powerful and legendary. Guardian feels more serious and true. Kinda opposites if you think about it. Either way your no longer just Willow the Super Witch.

BUFFY

Not gonna lie to ya Will. The Slayer in me is screaming that Dawnie's right.

WILLOW

That's kinda scary…

BUFFY

(changing the subject seeing Willow's unease) Well oh great master of the Slayer, whaddaya say we find the other two slayers around here before they beat each other to a bloody pulp?

WILLOW

Good plan, Kennedy looked like she was gonna kill Faith. It would be funny to watch them sparring after how they were talking (she laughs as they go off to find their friends)

OUTSIDE THE REFUGEE COMPLEX – DAY

Kennedy and Faith are circling each other waiting to make the next strike. Both changed into tanktops and jeans with wrapped knuckles and are barefoot in the grass. They are both panting, Kennedy a little more then Faith given shes new to her abilities. Faith gives Kennedy a smirk and laughs

FAITH

Whats up shrimp? Not getting tired on me already are ya? Come on I'm just startin' to get pumped up! (Faith hops up and down showing her excitement)

KENNEDY

In your dreams! (taunts Faith forward) Bring it on Obi-Wan, time to show you what the next generation can do.

FAITH

Fine, but you asked for it!

Faith lunges to Kennedy who throws Faith over her shoulder to the grass. She backs up and holds her stance while keeping light on her feet.

FAITH

Not bad squirt. One problem tho…

Faith rolls on her back and spins her legs, tripping Kennedy then she pounces on her pinning her to the grass.

FAITH

You stood too close when ya awakened the tiger (she gives an evil grin)

KENNEDY

Tiger? (she flips Faith over her head and jumps up) more like a little pussy cat!

FAITH

Alright enough talk! Show me whatcha got shrimp.

Faith attempts to roundhouse kick Kennedy who ducks it and elbows Faith in the back before she regains her balance. They exchange punches and blocks until Faith finds an opening and spins Kennedy around putting her in a Full-Nelson. Kennedy flips Faith over into the grass only to be brought down with her. They both summersault backwards and take similar stances against each other. They glare at one another and charge full speed, they are at a deadlock pushing at eachothers shoulders.

FAITH

(struggling) Gotta admit, Slayer Skills are crazy in ya squirt. Reminds me of back when I first got called.

KENNEDY

(also struggling) Thanks, now imagine when I have my power for a bit longer, I'll be kickin' your ass in no time (she grins)

FAITH

Maybe…but then again…

Faith pushes against Kennedy making her stumble backwards and then kicks her in the back causing her to fall to the ground. Faith stands over her ready to give her more when she moves. Knowing she was beat, Kennedy stays down.

FAITH

I'll have my power for longer too. (She grins) But don't worry Mini-me, one day ya just might have me at a stalemate….keyword there is _might_ by the way.

Faith holds out her hand to Kennedy to help her up. Kennedy can't help but smile as she takes Faiths hand and stands up. They notice Buffy, Dawn, and Willow when they start clapping. Faith bows with a cocky attitude all her own while Kennedy seems embarrassed.

KENNEDY

Uhhhh…how long have you guys been standing there?

WILLOW

Long enough to see you hold your own against Faith!

Willow runs to hug Kennedy who has a confused look on her face. She looks at Faith who smiles and walks over to Buffy and Dawn.

KENNEDY

Hate to tell ya this baby, I got my ass handed to me on a snazzy silver platter.

WILLOW

(pulling back from the hug) Ken, Faith has been a slayer for years! She's used to her power that you've only had for a few weeks! The face that she complimented you like that means you did awesome but she wont admit it. (looks at Faith and grins) And that she has seriously changed.

KENNEDY

True. So whats up guys? Even though Willow probably enjoyed it I don't think Buffy and Dawn wanted to watch us getting all down and dirty rolling in the grass.

FAITH

Yeah right! 'Cuz id ever try going after Goddess' girl! I like all my insides inside and my outsides outside thank you! (catching what she said) No offense Red…but you're the one chick I ain't planning on crossin'….ever.

WILLOW

Oh comeon guys! Do I really make your Slayer Senses go all tingly that bad!

BUFFY/FAITH/KENNEDY

Yes.

Willow makes a defeated look as they all laugh and walk back to the complex.

REFUGEE SHELTER – DAY

The Scoobies are all sitting around talking while Giles walks over to them with a pleasant look on his face.

BUFFY

Ooohh look at Giles. Either he found a way to kill Andrew and get away with it or he found us a pretty house with a nice picket fence.

GILES

God please don't tempt me. But a yes to the house, although I am afraid you'll have to do with out the picket fence.

XANDER

Awww! But we could just throw the Vampires on the fence and they'd be dust in the wind! (realizing the thought) Hey….anyone think that's why they invented picket fences?

DAWN

Makes sense. What kinda perfect neighborhood home would be without some kinda vampire protection even if they don't know it?

XANDER

See what I mean? It's Genius! Probably why in the olden days people always carried their crosses around too! Man. Old people knew how to live…literally.

DAWN

Maybe instead of carving pumpkins on Halloween people should widdle funny faces in Garlic. (everyone is silent) Or not…

XANDER

S'okay Dawnster. Not everyone has it in 'em to be the sarcastic one.

FAITH

Guess we better find someone with it then huh? What kinda Scooby gang would we be without one?

XANDER

Ooooo and she comes out a'swingin! I tip my eyepatch to you, but I warn you…I'll keep my place in this group as the sarcastic one even if I have to fight back with bad puns about funny garlic faces!

DAWN

Hey!

GILES

Funny faces in garlic…quite…more to the point, I found you all a respectable sized house. Four bedrooms, two and a half baths, full size kitchen and dining room, along with plenty of space for relaxation and so forth.

BUFFY

Four bedrooms? No offense Giles..but theres six of us.

GILES

Yes, well…I umm…(clears his throat.)…sort of assumed that…

FAITH

Red and Shrimp were gonna shack up together so they can get their grove on without sneakin' into each other's rooms at night?

Willow blushes while Kennedy gives her a grin. Buffy slaps Faith jokingly

FAITH

What? S'not like we weren't all thinking it! I just said it so Big G over there wouldn't explode by his blushing.

BUFFY

Whatever. That still leaves one person. And don't look at me! I'm way past sharing a room with my little sister.

DAWN

Hey!

GILES

Well yes, however a Basement can easily be turned mildly homey. With the right provisions and work at least.

XANDER

Easy for you to say…

WILLOW

No offense Xander…but a monkey could have made your little "home" under your parents house homey.

XANDER

(faking being struck in the chest) Ouch, im hurt Will. And here I thought you liked my little underground condo.

WILLOW

Uhhhh no.

XANDER

Well don't think I don't know where u guys are goin with this! No way on this Earth am I getting stuck in the basement just 'cuz I'm the only guy!

FAITH

No worries Black Beard, dibs on basement. We can turn it into a killer training spot too. I always feel all warm and snuggly inside when I sleep next to the weapons and a punching bag.

WILLOW

That…and we don't wanna hear when you come home from Slaying to get your little Double H's.

FAITH

Speak for yourself Red! Your dating a Slayer now…whatcha think she's gonna wanna do when she gets home from getting all hot and sweaty with a vamp (she smirks and walks away talking with Xander about what to do with the Basement)

BUFFY

She's gotta point Will. Hate to say it, but the Double H's are kinda true. Come on Dawn lets go pack up what's left before we go. (Buffy and Dawn walk off)

GILES

Well I'll take all that as a (mocking a California girl voice) "Thank you for buying us a brilliant new home Giles! Your so fantastic and smart! What would we do without you!" (Kennedy and Willow look at him unimpressed) (Giles cleans his glasses) Right then, I'll go complete the transaction.

(Giles walks off leaving Kennedy and Willow, Kennedy looks confused)

KENNEDY

Double H's?

WILLOW

Don't ask…

BLACKOUT


	2. Welcome to Moonview!

If you are reading this then you must like my story to read chapter 2 :) which means i officially think your awesome and thank you! I changed the title cuz i found out it was taken by like five other people :O this one works good i think. As always I dont own Buffy i'm just makin them my little imagination puppet slaves for everyones entertainment. lemme know whatcha guys think!

Shoutout to tonymarsh84!: You rock for reviewing :D and yeah, i thought i'd try somethin besides the potential training. and i promise this is no oneshot my friend! :D

* * *

Episode 2 – Welcome to Moonview

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

SCHOOL BUS - DAY

Buffy is still staring at the canyon that once was Sunnydale. Dawn stands beside her, then Giles joins them, as do Xander, Willow, and Faith.

FAITH

Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business.

WILLOW

I can feel them Buffy, all over. Slayers are awakening everywhere.

FAITH

Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?

DAWN

Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?

As the others chatter around her, Buffy just stares straight ahead at the hole formerly known as Sunnydale. As she contemplates what's next, she smiles.

CUT TO: REFUGEE SHELTER – MORNING

Citizens of the late Sunnydale gather in an emergency refugee shelter after the apocalypse

NEWS ANCHOR

In other news, work is still taking place to help refugees from Sunnydale adjust and find new homes after the earthquake that left their city in nothing more then a crater…

CUT TO:

The Scoobies sitting together in the shelter

WILLOW

Do we still wanna be in the fight? You know. Good. Evil. We have all of our experience, and knowledge. It would almost be a waste to not at least be somewhat a part of it anymore right?

CUT TO:

Buffy and Willow sitting together talking

BUFFY

I just can't do it anymore. The slaying took over my life for over seven years. Now I finally have the chance to stop.

WILLOW

Its called Moonview…back when California was founded it was a sister town with Sunnydale. Things go pretty much the same there so its normal that way too. And no…you don't have to slay anymore. Just live like normal, get a job, maybe find a boyfriend and leave the slaying to us!

BUFFY (to DAWN)

You can go out and slay, but you have to agree to let me train you.

DAWN

Deal!

WILLOW

Oh come on guys! Do I really make your Slayer Senses go all tingly that bad!

BUFFY/FAITH/KENNEDY

Yes.

WILLOW

Do you plan your comments on my confusing little issue? And I know Kennedy keeps saying it but I seriously doubt I am a Goddess!

CUT TO: SUNNYDALE HIGH PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE—DAY

DAWN (V.O)

I think I get it. That spell you did to awaken the slayers!

Willow begins her spell to awaken the slayers. After concentrating for a moment she opens her eyes wide as the camera pushes in on her

DAWN (V.O)

You touched the essence of the Slayer itself. It must have connected you to it or something.

CUT TO: REFUGEE SHELTER –MORNING

Willows hands are hovering over a map of California and her hands begin to glow. Soon her entire body has a gentle aura glow and her hair begins to turn silver again. The Glow slowly fades and her hair returns to normal. She lets out a sigh when back to normal

DAWN (V.O.)

So, your like, Goddess of the Slayers or something!

CUT TO: OUTSIDE THE REFUGEE SHELTER–DAY

Faith pushes against Kennedy making her stumble backwards and then kicks her in the back causing her to fall to the ground. Faith stands over her ready to give her more when she moves. Knowing she was beat, Kennedy stays down.

FAITH

Don't worry Mini-me, one day ya just might have me at a stalemate…_maybe_

Faith holds out her hand to Kennedy to help her up. Kennedy can't help but smile as she takes Faiths hand and stands up. Willow rushes to hug Kennedy

KENNEDY

Hate to tell ya this baby, I got my ass handed to me on a snazzy silver platter.

WILLOW

(pulling back from the hug) Ken, Faith has been a slayer for years! The fact that she complimented you like that means you did awesome but she wont admit it. (looks at Faith and grins) And that she has seriously changed.

CUT TO: REFUGEE SHELTER—DAY

Buffy and Faith are standing by a window.

FAITH

I mean it Buffy! (Buffy is shocked by the use of her name as Faith turns around, almost in tears) Damn…I tried to kill all of your friends, your mom, and I was this close to actually taking out Angel! No one was ever nice to me except you guys but….after everything I did…its like you guys just forgot about it. We've been here for like three weeks now and you haven't tossed me out on my ass like I deserve!

BUFFY

The reason I haven't said anything is because you made up for it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner but…I forgive you Faith.

GILES

I found you all a respectable sized house. Four bedrooms, two and a half baths, full size kitchen and dining room, along with plenty of space for relaxation and so forth. I'll go complete the transaction.

BLACKOUT

CUT TO: MOONVIEW CEMETERY—NIGHT

A woman is walking trough the cemetery with bags of groceries on her way home. She hears something crack and becomes startled. She stops, looks back, then turns to walk a little faster across the cemetery. The sound repeats and she begins running past the headstones. She trips and her groceries go flying in every direction. She looks around and begins franticly trying to pick up her groceries. A vampire jumps in front of her as she is about to pick up a bottle of whiskey. She jumps back and is completely horrified. She bumps into another vampire behind her causing her to scream.

VAMPIRE #1

Hey lookie here! Bottle of Jack with dinner tonight, how thoughtful of you.

As the vampire's begin to walk towards the woman to kill her, both are grabbed from behind and thrown back. They lay dazed until they stand up looking for their ambushers. Faith and Kennedy come into view each holding a stake.

FAITH

Ya know what I hate Mini-me?

KENNEDY

What's that Faith?

FAITH

When random, stupid, weakling vampires try to jump a defenseless—

Faith is cut off by the vampires lunging at both her and Kennedy, both see it coming and throw the vamps over nearby tombstones.

FAITH

Well damn! Didn't your Sire ever teach you not to interrupt the girl whose 'bout to turn ya into dust? I know you're a demon but come on now…that's just plain rude.

KENNEDY

Meh, don't expect much from these guys…they look like they just rose. Guess they weren't taught proper pre-death etiquette.

The vampires stand back up. One charges for the girls while the other starts to then sets his eyes back on the woman still collecting her groceries. Only his attention is caught on watching his friend get the after life beat out of him by Faith and Kennedy. We watch his facial expressions while the girls' sounds of laying blows on his friend and his howls of pain are heard in the background. The vampire watching continuously cringes and occasionally grunts and covers his eyes at the pain inflicted on his friend. He watches through his fingers as we hear the sound of the other vamp being dusted and his face contorts in fear. The girls begin to walk towards him

KENNEDY

Woah…Faith I think we broke this other one.

FAITH

Tell me about it. He looks like he just saw a Slayer (She grins and twirls her stake between her fingers)

KENNEDY

Or two…(She grins and taunts the vamp with her stake)

VAMPIRE #2

Slayer! Here! And both of you! (realizing) Hey isn't one of the slayers supposed to be blonde or something?

FAITH

You mean B? Well yeah, she's here too but…well she's kinda on temporary insanity leave if you ask me so consider yourself lucky you only met two of us tonight.

VAMPIRE #2

Wait…now there's three slayers? (his expression lightens and he starts cracking up) Wow, you guys had me goin' there. I almost believed you for a second there. There can only be one slayer, it's a fluke that there's two, but three? As if.

KENNEDY (mock disappointment)

Wow Faith…you were right…Vampires aren't gonna believe that there's three slayers in town and thousands around the world now. And here I thought you guys were smart.

FAITH (playing along)

What did I tell ya Mini-me. But we gotta spread the word, 'cuz its just not right to be here and not have all the demons around know it! Why don't you tell him the only reason why he isn't dead yet?

KENNEDY

Good plan. (She turns towards the vampire) You see…we want the whole evil community to know about our little magic trick. And you're the lucky vampire to start spreadin' the word. So. First: we're gonna prove it to you that there are thousands of slayers around the world.

Willow levitates down and hovers behind the vampire with her soft aura and silver hair. The Vampire remains oblivious

VAMPIRE #2

As if…there's no way to prove that short of an army of you standing in front of me.

WILLOW

Something like that can be arranged...

The vampire turns around startled by Willow who places her hands on his temples. He struggles agains her until Faith and Kennedy help by holding him down on either side. Willows hands begin to glow and she concentrates hard with a strained look on her face. The vampire screams in shock and pain. There's a flash and he is pulled into a trance as Willow shows him a vision of her doing the spell and of the battle with the First inside the hellmouth. When she completes the vision, both her and the vampire gasp and start falling back. Kennedy catches Willow while Faith pushes the vampire to the grass.

VAMPIRE #2

(stuttering) I-it-t-t-s t-tru-true! An army of Slayers!

He looks at the girls in horror and starts to crawl away. Faith takes a step towards him

FAITH

Boo.

The vamp runs away tripping over his feet.

FAITH

Panzy. (she turns to Kennedy and Willow)

KENNEDY

Well we did just kinda show him every vampire's worst nightmare. I'm kinda bummed he didn't pee his pants though.

FAITH

Looked like he was 'bout to. Man I swear, if all the vamps in this town are wimps like those two then we're movin'!

The girls start walking but after a step Willow groans in pain and holds her head losing her balance. Kennedy and Faith catch her before she falls.

FAITH

Woah. Easy there Red, ya don't look so hot. That was some serious mojo ya cooked up, sent some serious shivers down my spine.

WILLOW

Sooooo _not_ in the mood to hear about you guys' creepy slayer thing against me right now.

KENNEDY

Well she's right. I haven't been a slayer long and it gave me the shivers too, which means you used _a lot_ of magic. Wanna rest a minute?

WILLOW

No I'm fine, I just wanna get back to the hotel before I rest…not exactly positive energy flow for me in a graveyard.

FAITH

You got it Red, rest and relaxation comin' right up! Hey maybe we can get Giles to spring for a massage or somethin'?

WILLOW

No fair getting my hopes up!

They start walking away with Kennedy supporting Willow.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HOTEL—NIGHT

Buffy is pacing the floor looking nervous, she is the only one in the room until the door opens and Xander and Dawn both enter with some grocery bags. And set them on the table in the room.

BUFFY

Where the hell were you two!

XANDER

Either that's a trick question or you don't see the obvious bags of food in my hands.

BUFFY

It doesn't take over an hour to run to the store for food for a day or two!

XANDER

It does when we gotta feed three slayers, a super wicca, a hungry teenager, a pirate, and a very grumpy English-man.

Giles walks in the door holding several papers and forms.

GILES

Lets see if you are giddy like a little school girl when the bank is being this stubborn. Its like they don't know how to read bloody English! I've filled this form out five times and they still say its wrong.

XANDER

Well they read modern American-type English…your English is stuffy, boring, and ya use the word bloody a lot. Anyone ever tell you that's kinda morbid in our line of work?

BUFFY

Seriously! What took you two so long!

DAWN

Chill Buffy, we've never been in town yet and we had to find the store. Then Xander got lost on the way back

XANDER

I did not get lost—

DAWN

You had the map upside down…

XANDER

…Just…I was in the mood for a detour…

BUFFY

Guys! We don't know how dangerous this town is yet! You coulda been eaten by some freaky beastie we haven't seen before for all I knew! We need to be careful for a few days and make sure that—

Just then Buffy is cut off by the door opening and Kennedy walking a still drained Willow into the room with Faith close behind. Buffy runs to Willow worried

BUFFY

Willow! See what I mean! Two slayers and a super witch and one of them still got hurt! Are you ok Will?

FAITH

Chill B. Red's five-by-five, just a little tired from the mojo she had to work up for the plan to work.

Kennedy and Buffy take Willow over to the bed and set her down, Kennedy sits next to her with her arm around her girlfriend's waist and looking at her with a worried face.

DAWN

It worked?

FAITH

Like a charm. The vamp ran off so fast he was trippin' over his shoelaces.

XANDER

Aww man! I miss all the funny stuff!

KENNEDY

Wait…if it worked then why does Willow look as if she is going to faint?

Everyone looks at Willow to see her completely drained and dazed. Buffy and Faith run to her to see if she is okay. She comes back to reality and sees the slayers all hovered around her.

WILLOW

Okay we really need to have a talk about this…I know were still trying to figure out this situation but I don't wanna be some china doll to you three! (her expression darkens) Kennedy I know your worried but get over it, I'm fine. Faith don't act like you give a rat's ass and Buffy, your willing to completely forget about the slayer in you so might as well ignore the alarms going off too!

Willow's expression fades back to normal and she sees her friends looking at her both in shock and looking crushed.

WILLOW (stuttering)

What did…oh my gosh! I'm soooo sorry! I—I don't know what happened. It's—its like I lost control of my mouth for a second!

KENNEDY

Did you guys feel that?

BUFFY/FAITH

Yep

DAWN

Feel what?

FAITH

When you're a slayer and you feel a vamp anywhere near you even for just a sec, you get this need to slay.

GILES

Yes. A slayer should sense when evil is nearby but Willow is far from it—well…now of course (he cleans his glasses)

BUFFY

Yeah, but it was like for just a second, maybe even just a little part of her was a demon. Like it took over her for a second.

WILLOW (realizing)

The spell!

XANDER

I thought you said it worked?

WILLOW

It did…at least it did what it was supposed to…but magic that big always has consequences.

KENNEDY

Like being mind linked to a vampire and borrowing some of his demon?

GILES

Well it isn't unheard of, the mind—whether human or demon—is a dangerous thing to toy with.

FAITH

Well we gotta do somethin'! No way can we leave Red with the demon outbursts, who knows if they'll get worse or not. She could get hurt or she could try hurtin' someone else.

DAWN

What? Oh come on…its Willow! I know she's like super-goddess-witch or whatever but she would never hurt one of us!

WILLOW

I wouldn't…but a demon being channeled through me might try. And with the power boost it would get in my body it could probably do some serious damage even with three slayers around.

BUFFY

Not to mention three slayers who wouldn't hurt you if they had any say in it.

FAITH

Damn straight!

WILLOW

Yeah but Buffy…if I try hurting someone you guys need to promise to stop me! Don't worry about hurting me, worry about stopping me from hurting someone else…I can live with a bruise but I can't live with being the cause of something like that again.

KENNEDY

Willow, do you even hear yourself! Your asking probably the three people on the planet who would protect you with their life without a second's thought to try slaying you!

XANDER

Ahem….I do believe I already did that once…

Willow's expression darkens again as she turns towards Xander

WILLOW

Oh shut up you Cyclops. No one wants to hear that damn yellow crayon story again.

Willows expression returns to normal and she immediately has an apologetic look in her eyes when she looks at Xander.

WILLOW

Oh my goddess! Xander, I'm sooo sorry! I can't control it!

Willow grabs her head in pain as she tries to control the demon attempting to take over her mind. Kennedy lays her down on the bed and comforts her as Faith grabs her jacket and pulls the Slayer Scythe from a duffle bag sitting on the table.

BUFFY

Faith what are you doing?

FAITH (while admiring the Scythe)

What's it look like I'm doin'! I'm goin' to slice that other damn vampire's head off so Red can get her skull to herself again!

DAWN

But…what if that makes the possession thing permanent?

GILES

It shouldn't, any magic connecting the two would be severed the moment one of them died. I can assume by how Willow is acting that the other vampire is having similar outbursts only with Willow's personality.

KENNEDY

(as she stands up) Then he is getting more then his head cut off.

FAITH

Now that's what I'm talkin' about.

Faith throws Kennedy a sword from the duffle bag and they both start out the door only to have sunlight burst into the room as the door opens. They start back out the door determined only to have Buffy pull them back.

BUFFY

Guys…hello…sunlight? As in the stuff that kills vampires the second they touch it? No way are you going to find that other vamp now, he's probably deep in the sewers by now.

KENNEDY

Then we'll get in the sewers! We can track him from the cemetery then if he got in a sewer grate we'll worry about it then!

FAITH

Yeah, one lousy vamp won't be that hard to track in the sun. Not exactly a lot of places he can hide.

BUFFY

We don't know our way above ground let alone the sewer systems! We are better off just taking care of Willow until sunset.

KENNEDY (angry)

ARE YOU _NUTS!_ Willow is losing control of herself to a demon who is apparently getting stronger in her because of _your_ stupid plan. We figure out all we have to do to save her is to kill one lousy vampire and you say wait around until _sunset!_

BUFFY

Don't turn this around on me! We all thought of the plan and I'm just saying what would be best for all of us!

Buffy and Kennedy are in each other's faces as they scream back and forth

KENNEDY

But it's not best for Willow! Look at her!

Kennedy points to Willow on the bed holding her head trying to control the demon inside her.

KENNEDY

My girlfriend—yourbest friend—is losing her mind to a demon and you think we should sit around here and wait!

Faith steps between them and pushes them apart.

FAITH

Whoa there, chill out you two. I don't think seein' her best friend and girlfriend fightin' is gonna help Red feel better.

WILLOW

(With a darkened expression) Why not? Was only a matter of time before Kennedy tried proving something and someone knocked some sense into Buffy. Might as well kill two slayers with one stone. (Her expression lightens again and she becomes scared) Goddess make it stop! (she holds her head again and falls back onto the bed)

KENNEDY

That's it! I am not sitting here listening to Willow being possessed then feeling guilty and in pain! I'm going to help her whether I get help or not.

BUFFY

Kennedy—

KENNEDY

No. The gloves are off when it comes to Willow. I'm going to kill that vampire and there's nothing the slayer who is denying her destiny can do to stop me.

Kennedy storms out the door. Buffy looks at the doorway with a hurt and defeated expression. Faith speaks after a pause

FAITH (gently)

I'm gonna go watch her back. Make sure Little Red Riding Hood doesn't get eaten by the wolf. We'll be back right after she's better.

Faith follows Kennedy out the door and closes it behind her. Willow has calmed down a bit and Buffy looks hurt.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW SEWER ENTRANCE—DAY

Faith drops down from the manhole into the sewers. She stands up alert and looks around.

FAITH

All clear.

Kennedy jumps in after her and they begin to walk through the tunnels tracking the vampire that is causing Willow's distress. After silence Kennedy speaks

KENNEDY

You didn't have to come you know. I don't care what Buffy thinks; I can take care of myself.

FAITH

Never said ya couldn't—

KENNEDY (ranting)

I might be newer to this then you guys…but I think its safe to say that I'm probably one of the better new slayers out there—

FAITH

Can't argue with that—

KENNEDY (still ranting)

And I know Buffy is kinda the leader or whatever…but why should she be in charge if she is denying her slayer side? She can try to hide from it all she wants but there is no way too! I've been a slayer for like a month and what I've felt…I can't believe she could turn her back on that need to fight the good fight.

FAITH

Your right—

KENNEDY

And another thing! Willow is my girlfriend and if I—

(finally realizing Faith is on her side)

Wait…what?

FAITH

You heard me. B is losin' it a bit. I don't care how many other slayers there are now, its even more reason for us to be in the game. Set an example and all that. Plus, no offense Mini-me, but B is the original. The only reason I got called is 'cuz she died for like a minute then some other chick got called and she died.

They round a corner and both start smelling something strange even for a sewer

KENNEDY

Hey you smell that?

FAITH

Were in a sewer smart ass. Take a guess at what were sniffin'

KENNEDY

Whatever…Is there a point in your little speech?

FAITH

Yeah…B won't deny her destiny for long. She can't, like Xander said it's in her blood. She'll come around.

The Slayers start to stumble and look dizzy

KENNEDY

Whoa…is it just me or is something else startin' to come around.

FAITH

(dazed) Whoa…head rush, ok lets stop for a sec. I feel like I'm gonna lose my lunch.

Kennedy and Faith stop and lean against the wall holding their heads.

KENNEDY

I'm startin to think that its not sewer we're smelling.

FAITH

(dizzy but realizing) Ah hell…that's why it was familiar!

Kennedy faints and falls to the ground. Faith starts falling right after her

FAITH

Knockout gas…..

The girls are passed out in the Sewer when footsteps are heard walking towards them. Three vampires walk up to the knocked out Slayers, the center one looks menacing and in charge while the one's flanking him are new. They give a sly grin.

VAMPIRE #1

Damn Malcom. How'd ya know they were comin'?

MALCOM

Well, when you're around long as I've been, you learn to know when something to look out for is coming. Two slayers this close to His lair is definitely a problem…

VAMPIRE #2

So what are we gonna do? I'm feeling a bit parched myself (licks his fangs) and I don't think He would mind if I just took a taste…

VAMPIRE #1

You know we can't kill them you idiot! (Shoves vampire #2) We gotta see if what that moron who met these two last night was telling the truth.

VAMPIRE #2

Oh comeon! An army of Slayers? Even a Grimlock demon would know that's ridiculious!

MALCOM

Silence you imbeciles! If it raised His concern then you know we must obey Him and find the truth.

Both vampires go silent at the thought of disobeying "Him" as the vampire linked with Willow bursts between the three observing the passed out Slayers with a concerned look on his face and kneels next to the Slayers.

LINKED VAMPIRE

Oh goddess! Faith! Kennedy! (looks as the three vampires above him) What the hell did you do to them!

Malcom slaps the linked vampire and suddenly his sense comes back.

LINKED VAMPIRE(rubbing where he was smacked)

Geeze Malcom! Ya didn't have to hit so hard…

MALCOM

And you didn't have to fall prey to a witch's mind trick and be ambushed by two so-called slayers. However, if they truly are Slayers they won't remain unconscious for long. Chain them and be quick about it. Follow me.

The vampires chain Faith and Kennedy and carry them off. Malcom picks up the Scythe from where it fell next to faith and follows shortly after with a sly grin on his face

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HOTEL—DAY

Willow is asleep in the bed although she seems restless. Dawn is sitting at the table playing cards with Giles while Buffy is starring out the window as Xander enters the room and grabs his jacket

XANDER

Well I think its time for the annual Xander coffee and donuts run. I'm in need of a little pick-me-up. Anyone want anything special?

GILES

Coffee sounds good. I don't trust a new place to make my tea.

DAWN

Mocha for me.

BUFFY

I'm fine, caffeine will just make me jumpy, better grab a tea or something for Willow incase she wakes up though.

XANDER

My thoughts exactly. Ok so that's coffee for the pirate and Englishman. Buff is goin' strong. Mocha for the Dawnster, herbal tea for Will and a dozen jellies just 'cuz everyone loves the jellies.

BUFFY (still starring out the window)

Be careful.

Xander walks over to Buffy and pulls her gaze to him.

XANDER

Hey…they'll be fine Buff, and Ken didn't mean it. She loves Willow and hates seeing her like that, this is the first time besides the Warren-glamour-thing that she has seen something wrong with Will. She didn't mean what she said and Faith is just makin' sure she doesn't do anything stupid

BUFFY

I know.

XANDER

Then whats with the whole deep meaningful gaze out the window?

BUFFY

She was right.

DAWN

Kennedy?

BUFFY (thoughtfully)

Yeah, if I'm not slaying anymore then I don't really have the right to be calling the shots. And even though I hate to admit it, I _am_ denying my destiny…but I can't help but feel like I deserved it.

XANDER

I wouldn't worry too much about it Buff, whatever you decide is what you decide. Ya just gotta give the rest of us some time to get used to the idea of slayin' without you. 'Cuz that's a bigger change then my 20-0 vision to the Scooby gang even if I rock it with my cool new black coat. (He smiles a complete Xander smile while pretending to pop the collar of his jacket)

Buffy smiles back and hugs Xander.

XANDER

And I don't care what you say, your getting a mocha, you need it.

Xander leaves the Hotel and Buffy sits with Dawn and Giles.

BUFFY

Giles…do you think I'm being selfish?

GILES

No. It's completely natural to want a little break after all you've been through Buffy. I wouldn't sat selfish is quite the word for it.

BUFFY

Then what is! (she groans as she hits her head on the table in frustration)

DAWN

Hah! Three of a kind! Beat that.

Dawn laid her cards on the table with a satisfied smirk. Giles stared wide-eyed at her hand and tossed his cards on the table frustrated.

GILES

Bloody hell.

DAWN

Face it Giles. You're getting your butt kicked by a teenage girl.

As Giles begins dealing another hand of cards, Willow wakes up suddenly with a gasp and a frightened look on her face. Buffy runs over to her and sits by the end of the bed.

BUFFY

Its okay Will, just relax. Your stronger then this demon and Faith and Kennedy should find it any time now.

WILLOW

(Frightened and panicked) No they wont! I just saw what that vampire saw. They were passed out in the sewers with three other vampires. And one looked pretty large and in-charge.

GILES

Dear Lord…

DAWN

Are you sure? You could have been dreaming or something.

WILLOW

No. This was NOT a dream. They're in trouble Buffy I can feel it!

BUFFY

Are they hurt?

WILLOW

I don't think so no…their just unconscious. When I was in the other vampires mind I saw that the others in the sewer had chains. They looked strong enough to hold a slayer so I think they just trapped them.

GILES

Probably to learn about how we awakened the Slayers (Giles cleans his glasses)

DAWN

What are we supposed to do?

Buffy stands up silently and moves to the table opening the bag of weapons. She pulls out a broadsword and admires the blade.

BUFFY

Stop being selfish.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW SEWER CHAMBER—DAY

Faith and Kennedy are both sitting against a wall in a dimly flame lit chamber while chained at the wrists to the wall. Faith begins to wake up and her eyes flutter open.

FAITH

(groaning) Damn what did I drink last night…(she looks around to see where she is and suddenly snaps to full alert) Where the hell am I? (noticing Kennedy next to her and starts shaking her shoulder) Hey sleeping beauty! Wake up! We gotta find out what the hell is goin' on!

As Faith shakes Kennedy by her shoulders she notices her rattling chains. She starts tugging at them to try and break free. Kennedy finally wakes at the sound of the chains

KENNEDY (dazed)

Uhhhggghhhhh my head…(notices the situation and becomes alert as well) Faith…what's going on?

FAITH

(still pulling the chains) Well…we either had waayy too much to drink, blacked out, and are now sex slaves to some kinky creeper….or we whiffed some knockout gas and vamps kidnapped us.

KENNEDY

Never thought I would prefer to be chained to the wall by vampires before…

Kennedy and Faith continue to pull at their chains until they turn startled to Malcom's voice

MALCOM

Don't bother ladies…those chains are reinforced by magic. Even if you are slayers, you won't be able to break the links with your bare hands.

FAITH

Even if? You gotta be screwin' with us. Unlock these things and we'll prove were slayers by tearin' your head from your shoulders!

MALCOM

Come now, can we not just be civil about this? We just have a few questions for you and we will let you go free.

KENNEDY

Yeah, go free as a corpse maybe.

MALCOM

I was thinking more along the lines of as a vampire. (He gives a sly grin) I've always wondered what would happen if one was to Sire a Slayer. Curious that it hasn't happened yet indeed.

FAITH

Oh so now you believe us? Make up your damn mind! Just ask us your stupid question and unlock these chains so we can dust you already.

MALCOM

Well now that is just rude. And here you two are our guests, I know _trash_ often can be in hospitable but you should be able to be even mildly courteous to the fact that you are still alive.

Faith's eyes light with anger as Malcom hits her last nerve. She attempts to lunge at Malcom but is stopped a few feet away by her chains. She struggles against their hold until her wrists begin to bleed as Malcom laughs maniacally at her.

MALCOM

How many times must I say it. You aren't breaking those with your bare hands. Now maybe if you had your little toy you might stand a chance.

Faith didn't hear a word as she is still infuriated. Kennedy stands up and tries to pull her back and calm her down.

KENNEDY

Faith, chill! You tearing your arms off isn't gonna help us at all. And he has the Scythe.

MALCOM (curious)

Scythe is it?

Malcom walks over to a table at the other end of the room and one of the three vampires in the room hands him the Scythe with a frightened look on his face until the Scythe is out of his hands.

MALCOM

Strange…it has more of an axe shape. Or from this angle it is more of a spear.

Malcom toys with the Scythe turning it to different angles and inspecting it. Faith has settled down and both her and Kennedy are standing as close as their chains will allow while looking angrily at Malcom.

FAITH

Didn't your mamma teach you not to take things that don't belong to you? And trust me…that will _never_ belong to you.

MALCOM

Your right…even if I declared it so this weapon would never be mine for some reason. Even as I just hold it my mind is screaming in fear to drop it and run. As you may have noticed, any vampire who touches it feels the same.

KENNEDY

That's because that is the Slayer's Scythe. It belongs to the Slayer line and holds its essence. If ya ask me you guys are lucky you don't dust the second ya look at the thing.

MALCOM

The Slayer's Essence. How charming.

Malcom sets the Scythe back on the table and whispers to the other vampires then turns back to Faith and Kennedy

MALCOM

More to the point, if what your little witch friend showed my follower is true then you would see how it could become a problem. And if what you speak about this…weapon…is also true then my hands are beginning to become tied. We need proof that you both truly are slayers given one of you is definitely not of the two originals that plague this Earth. So we have a little—test if you will. I leave you two in very—capable—hands

Malcom leaves the chamber with a sly smirk as the other vampires gain a ruthless grin on their faces and bare their fangs while revealing weapons. They begin to walk towards Faith and Kennedy slowly.

KENNEDY

Why do I get the feeling that they aren't walking towards us with whips for anything kinky?

FAITH

Mini-me…get ready to start learning hands on about how much a slayer can take. Lesson one…staying conscious through hell makes torture a bitch.

The vampire with the whip cracks it once at Kennedy who yelps in pain and the vampire begins laughing.

CUT TO: JAVA NET CAFÉ—DAY

Xander is at the counter of the coffee shop he found. He picks up his tray of coffees and a box of donuts and begins to walk back towards his car when he accidentally bumps into a woman also walking out of the coffee shop. Xander regains his balance before the items in his arms go flying, the girl's iced cappuccino is spilt all over her.

XANDER

Hey watch it! (noticing he bumped into a cute girl) I mean…sorry, totally my fault. Having some trouble seeing where I'm going nowadays. (gestures to his eye patch)

The girl looks up at him and her surprise from the collision fades into a slight smirk. She starts chuckling at his joke. And wiping at the spilt ice cappuccino on her jacket

GIRL

No problem, I didn't like this jacket very much anyway. Doesn't compliment my complexion very well. (she looks at him and smiles) Course now the stain will match my shoes so I say we're even.

Xander hands her some more napkins and she smiles again at him. Xander notices and smiles back taking a liking to her.

XANDER

What a way to make a first impression of the town. I completely plow into you, get you covered in your favorite caffeine outlet, don't get a scratch on me and all you get out of it is matching shoes and you're still not angry. I just might like it here.

The girl smiles and laughs again. Xander smiles at her positive reaction to him. She holds her hand to him and he shakes it as she talks

GIRL

Well then, welcome to Moonview—

XANDER

Xander Harris. And when I run back to my friends and say I met a friendly face in town that laughed at my jokes and they ask for proof, I can tell them to look up…(trails off)

BILLIE(laughing)

Billie Cayne. And don't worry, it's a pretty easy town to get used to. Just whatever you do, avoid the taco stand about two blocks away. And no matter what anyone says, the club on Seventh _is_ a strip club.

XANDER

Oh really? And where did you get such inside information?

BILLIE

I almost got a job there—(realizing what she said) Not like that though! A job there performing—(her eyes go wide) I mean Singing…I'm a musician. God why was that so hard to say.

XANDER

(laughing) No worries. If you ever found out about some of the word blunders I've said the first time meeting someone new you would wonder how I even have a social life.

BILLIE

Well, spilling my cappuccino is always a good ice-breaker to get off to a strong start.

XANDER

True. It also lets me lead up to saying I now officially owe you a coffee. Which also leads me to asking you if I could buy you one sometime?

BILLIE (smiling sweetly)

That sounds like fun, just remember. Spilling things on a girl is funny the first time. Second time…you get the dry cleaning bill.

Xander laughs just as Buffy runs up to him and grabs his shoulder to get his attention.

BUFFY

Xander, we have a…umm…situation. Forget the donuts, need your help—now.

XANDER (realizing urgency)

Situation. Right. Oh! Okay now I'm caught up.

Buffy notices Billie and does a double take when she sees her smiling a flirty smile at Xander and gives him a sly look and grin.

BUFFY

On second thought…It's nothing I haven't handled on my own before. (she smiles at Billie) I'm Buffy, Xander's friend.

BILLIE

Billie.

They shake hands. As soon as their hands touch Billie gets a strange look in her eyes and pulls back from the handshake a little quickly then tries to hide her uneasiness.

BILLIE (uneasy)

Nice to meet you.

BUFFY

(not noticing) Likewise. So uhh I'll go handle that—situation. You guys just go back to…whatever you were doing. (she smiles at Xander) See ya later Xander.

Buffy walks off.

XANDER

Well then…I don't suppose after that you'd still like me to get you a new coffee would you?

BILLIE(still a bit uneasy but trying not to show it)

Sure.

Xander moves towards the counter, when his back is turned Billie looks in the direction Buffy left with an almost frightened expression then soon follows Xander.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW SEWER CHAMBER—NIGHT

Faith has just been whipped a final time across her shoulder. She lets out a muffled howl and falls back against the wall. She is then punched across the face forced to fall to the ground next to Kennedy who is panting heavily with a look of misery on her face. Both have cuts, bruises, are sweating and look in extreme pain. Malcom walks up to the girls slowly and stops at just their chains distance away. The battered slayers look up at him slowly and their expressions turn to anger.

MALCOM

Well…your alive. That's news. Not to mention conscious. That's unhappy news. As it proves that there actually is more slayers out then the original two. (he walks closer and bends down to look the two in the eye) Now…one final question…how.

Faith looks him in the eyes for a moment then spits in Malcom's face then kick's him in the chest forcing him back causing her to groan in pain just at the motion of a simple kick. Malcom looks at her with a fierce anger and morphs into his vamp face.

FAITH

Wow…like I've never seen that one before. (she talks slowly like it hurts to even speak) Seriously…hit a vamp…he goes all bumpy faced…You guys need a new instruction manual or…somethin'….By the way….you don't have much longer before our friends figure out somethin' is up.

MALCOM

Is that so?

KENNEDY (also slowly)

Yeah…if my girlfriend is powerful enough to awaken…every potential slayer in the world's powers and…(she winces) change their destiny by connecting with the essence in the Scythe…then she can definitely help Buffy and the guys…realize we're in trouble. Probably even where to find us.

MALCOM

Impossible. He has cloaked this corridor of the sewers from any tracking. No matter how powerful.

FAITH

Yeah…like that's not a dead give away…she knows we went in the sewers…if she can't locate us its obvious we're in the blank spot on her radar.

The girls both smirk at Malcom who has a look of defeat on his face. Malcom becomes infuriated and shouts at the top of his lungs.

MALCOM

_AAARRAAAAGGGHHHHH!_

That won't matter if I kill you first. Or perhaps…(regaining his sense then glancing towards the Scythe) I should destroy the Scythe…if I destroy the slayers essence, then no more Slayers at all. (he smiles evilly)

FAITH

Bull. That thing is magically protected. It's indestructible.

KENNEDY (whispering to Faith)

Really?

FAITH (whispering back)

Hell if I know, just go with it.

KENNEDY

Gotcha.

MALCOM (grinning)

Well, suppose we won't know unless we try, will we?

Malcom snaps his fingers and one of the vampires picks up the Scythe from the table with a grimace and caries it to him slowly and carefully. When he holds it to Malcom a Broadsword is flung out of nowhere, decapitating and turning the vampire to dust then piercing into the wall where both Kennedy and Faith's chains connected freeing them from the wall without the vampires noticing. The Scythe falls to the floor with a clang and everyone looks to the doorway to the chamber to see Buffy standing with a smirk on her face. Faith and Kennedy smile and the vampires look confused and angry.

BUFFY

I just hate when people try to break my things. Especially things that I almost died to get.

MALCOM

Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here!

BUFFY

I'm insulted that you haven't heard of me. I'm Buffy— as in _the_ original Vampire Slayer. (she plays dumb) Oh yeah, you need new guards. And about three doors. Oh and now you need new chains. (she smiles)

MALCOM (confused)

Chains? What are you talking abou—_ACK!_

Faith had snuck behind Malcom and used her chains to put him in a choke hold. Kennedy pulls the broadsword from the wall and charges the other vampires. Kicking one into a torch, dusting him.

KENNEDY (still panting with pain)

Not one of your best decorating ideas.

Buffy runs and slides dodging whips as she grabs the Scythe and trips one of the remaining three vampires then stakes him in the heart with the end of the Scythe. She jumps up to face the one next to the one she just dusted as he attempts to stab her with his dagger. She moves out of the way several times before decapitating him with the Scythe. Kennedy then charges the vampire linked with Willow and quickly cuts off his head before he has the chance to move. Malcom grabs hold of Faith's arm as she attempts to strangle him and flips her over his shoulder. He looks around to see himself facing three slayers. His face reverts back to normal.

MALCOM

Another time perhaps…

He runs from the chamber. Kennedy and Faith try chasing after him but the torture sets in and they both begin to stumble to the floor. Buffy moves to catch them. With one injured slayer on either side of her they begin to walk out of the chamber, through the sewers and up to the street.

BUFFY

Are you guys okay?

FAITH

Five-by-five. Aren't you were on strike B? (Faith groans after talking)

KENNEDY

Yeah (she winces) thought you were done slaying.

BUFFY

Well I was…but then I got told I was ignoring my destiny by someone very new to hers. (Kennedy looks guilty but Buffy smiles at her causing Kennedy to smile back) And she was right.

FAITH

Pay up Mini-me! Told ya she couldn't stay outta the action for long. (she punches Kennedy on the arm playfully. They both groan)

KENNEDY

Ouch! Ok, I'll get you back for that when I feel better in about three years.

BUFFY

Awww…Kennedy, you and your lack of injured slayer experience. Its called super slayer healing skills.

The girls climb back up to the street through the manhole to find Giles, Dawn, Xander, and Willow waiting for them. When they see Faith and Kennedy they quickly rush to see if they are okay. Willow takes Kennedy from Buffy's arm leaving her to support Faith

WILLOW (concerned)

Ooohh! Baby! Are you okay?

KENNEDY

Ask me again when I can feel my arms.

FAITH

No sweat mini-me, we'll be good as new in like a few days tops.

KENNEDY (to Willow)

You're looking a lot better though, I guess Giles was right about the whole 'kill the vamp sever the link' junk.

GILES (shocked)

You thought I was wrong?

DAWN (sarcastic)

'Cuz you've never been wrong before…

GILES

Listen you, just because your better at poker does not mean you get to toss sarcastic remarks about me willy nilly!

XANDER

Yeah Dawnie! That's my job. (he smiles)

The gang walks down the street together until Willow breaks the silence about a block away.

WILLOW

Well guys…this was our first crazy adventure in Moonview. So? Does it feel like home yet?

BUFFY

Would it be bad if I said yes?

FAITH

I take it your jumpin' back in the slayage huh?

BUFFY

Feels wrong not to. Back in that chamber…I don't know…I felt…

KENNEDY

Like you had a purpose?

BUFFY

Yeah…how'd you know?

KENNEDY

Cause I've gotten that same feeling a lot lately. (she smiles at Willow who smiles back)

WILLOW

Awww…my girl's becoming a true Slayer.

Giles stops walking

GILES

Well since you all feel so at home, then now would be a good time to show you your actual home (He gestures to the house across the street)

DAWN

Wow! That's our house!

GILES

As of this afternoon yes. Take care of it. I'll be going back to England after you are all settled in, then it is all up to you six. This is your home now and I expect you to treat it with the utmost respect.

FAITH

So who else is thinking giant wild housewarming party?

KENNEDY

Sounds like a blast!

WILLOW

Who are we gonna invite? We don't know anybody!

FAITH

That's the point Red! What better way to get to know the neighborhood! (she winces in pain and grabs her arm)

BUFFY

How about after you two get better…you look awful.

DAWN

Nah…they've looked worse. Faith was in a coma for months remember?

FAITH

Thanks squirt…I wanted to remember that right now…

DAWN

Oh come on! You know you'll still be a guy magnet whether you're limping or dancing like crazy in a club.

BUFFY

Speaking of guy magnet! (looks at Xander) Sooo Xander…do you wanna be the one to tell Faith and Kennedy while they were being tortured to death that you were out getting coffee with your new girlfriend? Or should I? (she smiles)

KENNEDY/FAITH

WHAT!

WILLOW

Xander! You have a girlfriend already!

FAITH

You gotta be kiddin' me! Some sick-o Vamp has us whipped, sliced, stabbed, and beaten and your out tryin' to get lucky!

KENNEDY

Oh that's seriously messed up! I swear when I'm done with you you're gonna need another eye patch! (She starts towards Xander, only winces in pain then stops) Later…

DAWN (teasing)

Xander's gotta girlfriend! Xander's gotta girlfriend!

XANDER

She isn't my girlfriend! I bought her coffee after I bumped into her and spilt hers all over her jacket…

DAWN

You spilt coffee on her! Xander come on! All of your friends are girls… how do you not know how to act around them!

The Scoobies continue to chatter and argue incoheriently as Giles speaks above them

GILES (sarcastic)

The great protector's of mankind…God how did we survive this long?

The Scoobies are heard again

BUFFY

Don't even deny it! I saw the way she looked at you Xander! With those flirty little eyes and laughing at everything you said.

WILLOW

(excited for Xander) She had flirty eyes! Ohmigosh Xander!

KENNEDY

Who knew the eye patch would be such a hottie magnet? (pause) She was hott right? (Willow smacks Kennedy) OUCH! Hello! Injured here!

BUFFY

And yeah Kennedy, she was. (she smirks at Xander)

FAITH

Give it up for Cap'n Ahab over here.

XANDER

Alright seriously! Coffee people. Coff—ee. As in nice and simple coffee! I'll probably never see her again.

BUFFY

Oh with how she was acting she'll find you.

XANDER

(Denying) Seriously…I doubt tha—(hopeful) ya think so?

BUFFY

Definitely.

DAWN

We gotta celebrate! Shopping trip tomorrow?

WILLOW

Oooohhhh! That sounds awesome! The mall here looks ginormous!

The Scoobies continue to chatter as they walk towards the house leaving Giles behind them starring at them an astonished look. Giles speaks again with a sarcastic disappointed tone.

GILES

Bloody hell…the world is doomed.

BLACKOUT


	3. Easy adjustmentToo easy

Hallealujah! For some reason i was hving issues not giving away too much of the major plot with this one...its gonna blurt outta me soon tho sadly lol.

Anyways! My sister was readin this and asked me if Billie was gonna be a character...i said maaayyyyybbeeee...she asked me what she looked like and i was like oh snayup noone knows that but me lol. so i fixed it in the conversation a bit here with her basic look and style so i hope it works. one downfall i realized from my script writing style here. think the little blurbs are gonna start having more description guys so bare with me as i experiment :P

(boring stuff) I dont own Buffy i just brainwashed the characters to say what i want em to.

ANYWAYS! Heres episode 3! :D rock and roll and i love my readers! 3

* * *

Episode 3: Easy Adjustment…Too Easy…

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

SCHOOL BUS - DAY

Buffy is still staring at the canyon that once was Sunnydale. Dawn stands beside her, then Giles joins them, as do Xander, Willow, and Faith.

FAITH

Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business. You're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?

DAWN

Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?

As the others chatter around her, Buffy just stares straight ahead at the hole formerly known as Sunnydale. As she contemplates what's next, she smiles.

CUT TO: REFUGEE SHELTER – MORNING

Citizens of the late Sunnydale gather in an emergency refugee shelter after the apocalypse

NEWS ANCHOR

In other news, work is still taking place to help refugees from Sunnydale adjust and find new homes after the earthquake that left their city in nothing more then a crater…

CUT TO:

Buffy and Willow talking.

WILLOW

Its called Moonview…back when California was founded it was a sister town with Sunnydale. Things go pretty much the same there so its normal that way too.

CUT TO:

Willow talking with Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy

WILLOW

Oh come on guys! Do I really make your Slayer Senses go all tingly that bad!

BUFFY/FAITH/KENNEDY

Yes.

CUT TO: SUNNYDALE HIGH PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE—DAY

DAWN (V.O)

I think I get it. That spell you did to awaken the slayers!

Willow begins her spell to awaken the slayers. After concentrating for a moment she opens her eyes wide as the camera pushes in on her

DAWN (V.O)

You touched the essence of the Slayer itself. It must have connected you to it or something.

CUT TO: REFUGEE SHELTER –MORNING

Willows hands are hovering over a map of California and her hands begin to glow. Soon her entire body has a gentle aura glow and her hair begins to turn silver again. The Glow slowly fades and her hair returns to normal. She lets out a sigh when back to normal

DAWN (V.O.)

So, your like, Guardian of the Slayers or something!

CUT TO:

Buffy and Willow sitting together talking

BUFFY

I just can't do it anymore. The slaying took over my life for over seven years. Now I finally have the chance to stop.

CUT TO:

Buffy looking out of the window of the hotel room in deep thought.

FAITH (V.O.)

B is losin' it a bit. I don't care how many other slayers there are now, its even more reason for us to be in the game. Set an example and all that. B is the original after all.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HOTEL—MORNING

BUFFY

Kennedy—

KENNEDY

No. I'm going to kill that vampire and there's nothing the slayer who is denying her destiny can do to stop me.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW SEWER—DAY

Faith and Kennedy are walking through the sewers only they begin looking delirious. Kennedy falls to the ground with Faith falling close behind her.

FAITH (V.O.)

Knockout gas…..

Three vampires walk up to the knocked out Slayers, the center one looks menacing and in charge while the one's flanking him are new. They give a sly grin.

MALCOM

Two slayers this close to His lair is definitely a problem…

The vampires chain Faith and Kennedy and carry them off. Malcom picks up the Scythe from where it fell next to Faith and follows shortly after with a sly grin on his face

CUT TO: SEWER CHAMBER—DAY

WILLOW (V.O.)

They're in trouble Buffy I can feel it! They were passed out in the sewers with three other vampires. And one looked pretty large and in-charge.

Faith is punched across the face forced to fall to the ground next to Kennedy who is panting heavily with a look of misery on her face. Both have cuts, bruises, are sweating and look in extreme pain. Malcom walks up to the girls slowly and stops at just their chains distance away. The battered slayers look up at him slowly and their expressions turn to anger.

MALCOM

Well…your alive. That's unhappy news. As it proves that there actually is more slayers out then the original two. (he walks closer and bends down to look the two in the eye) Now…one final question…how.

A Broadsword is flung out of nowhere, piercing into the wall where both Kennedy and Faith's chains connected freeing them from the wall without the vampires noticing. Everyone looks to the doorway to the chamber to see Buffy standing with a smirk on her face. Faith and Kennedy smile and the vampires look confused and angry.

KENNEDY (V.O)

Thought you were done slaying.

BUFFY (V.O.)

Well I was…

Buffy runs and slides dodging whips as she grabs the Scythe and trips one of the remaining three vampires

BUFFY (V.O)

…but then I got told I was ignoring my destiny by someone very new to hers.

She then stakes him in the heart with the end of the Scythe. She jumps up to face the one next to the one she just dusted as he attempts to stab her with his dagger. She moves out of the way several times before decapitating him with the Scythe.

BUFFY (V.O)

…and she was right.

CUT TO: JAVA NET CAFÉ—DAY

Xander and Billie are standing in the café and shake hands

BILLIE

Well then, welcome to Moonview—

XANDER

Xander Harris. …(trails off)

BILLIE

Billie Cayne.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW STREET—NIGHT

GILES

Well since you all feel so at home, then now would be a good time to show you your actual home (He gestures to the house across the street)

DAWN

Wow! That's our house!

GILES

As of this afternoon yes. Take care of it. I'll be going back to England after you are all settled in, then it is all up to you six. This is your home now and I expect you to treat it with the utmost respect.

BLACKOUT

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—MORNING

Willow and Kennedy are in the kitchen fixing breakfast for everyone. Kennedy rummaging through the cupboards while Willow is over the stove making eggs and pancakes.

WILLOW

Find that pan yet baby?

KENNEDY

No, and its getting ridiculous! I mean really, we've lived here for over a week and I still can't figure out where we put everything! It took me like forever to find the eggs in the fridge…

WILLOW (smiling)

Well in your defense, that fridge is totally stocked. Better safe then sorry with three slayers in the house.

KENNEDY (defensive)

Hey! Just 'cuz we get the munchies after patrolling doesn't make us pigs—okay I give up! That skillet disappeared. Oh! Maybe a demon stole it for some evil ritual to poison all our meals!

Willow giggles and walks to the cupboard Kennedy was rummaging through and pulls the skillet out almost without looking. Kennedy is in shock

WILLOW

Ya know, not everything has some hokey magic-y demon ritual reason behind it. (she smiles)

KENNEDY

After the stories you guys have told me? As if!

WILLOW

Oh come on! Not all of them were _that_ bad….(thinking)…okay so they were but still.

KENNEDY

I just wanna make sure nothing terrible happens is all…things have been pretty quiet, guess I'm just waiting for the fallout. Honestly, since I met you guys nothing has been this—well peaceful.

Willow puts the skillet down and moves close to Kennedy and looks directly into her eyes.

WILLOW

Don't worry Ken, if anything happens we can handle it—and believe me something will—but when it does, we'll be ready.

KENNEDY (uneasy)

Well…its not exactly _everyone_ I'm worried about. (she looks away from Willow's gaze)

WILLOW

Hey—(she lifts Kennedy's chin to meet her eyes again) you're smart, brave, and slayer-strong. You survived war with the original Big Bad—most of it before you were a slayer. And on top of all that…you're you.

Willow smiles at Kennedy forcing her tension to melt away as she kisses her. Faith walks into the kitchen still in her pajama bottoms looking drowsy. She smells breakfast cooking.

FAITH (half asleep)

Man, how's a chick supposed to sleep with you guys bangin' pots and—(she sees the two kissing) really? Ya gotta suck face _that_ close to my breakfast?

Kennedy and Willow pull away from their kiss but remain close. Willow gives Kennedy a final assuring look as she returns to cooking breakfast as Kennedy looks at Faith

KENNEDY

Who said it's your breakfast?

FAITH

The slayer that covered your night to patrol so you could get freaky with the great one over there.

KENNEDY (after a pause)

So did you want bacon with your eggs?

FAITH (smirking)

Now that's more like it!

As Kennedy and Willow set food out on the island Faith grabs a plate and digs in. Buffy, Dawn, and Xander enter the kitchen completely ready for the day. Faith is the only one still in her pajamas.

BUFFY

Faith…you do know it's like almost noon right?

FAITH (with a full mouth)

Sorry B, not a mornin' person.

DAWN

Not a mannered person either apparently…

Faith shovels more food into her mouth and gives Dawn a sarcastic smile. The other Scoobies grab plates of food as their conversation goes on.

WILLOW

So what's every body's game plan today? Anythin' interesting?

BUFFY

Me and Dawn are heading to the high school in a bit to get her all enrolled. But since her transcripts were sucked into hell…

DAWN (sarcastic)

Oh darn, I can't finish high school. How ever will I get over the pain?

BUFFY

Don't even missy, your going even if Willow has to conjure you a transcript.

XANDER

Don't worry, high school isn't that bad Dawnster. Might even be fun since you wont have to worry about Hellmouth Algebra 101 anymore.

DAWN

Awww…but I had an A in that class…

BUFFY (trying to be serious)

Well you better get an A in your actual classes, no more apocalypse excuses.

DAWN (sarcastic)

And people think being raised by my older sister means I get away with things.

KENNEDY

Well she does let you shoot crossbows, play with swords and fight evil on a daily basis putting your life in danger.

BUFFY (excited)

Hah! See? I'm the cool big sister.

DAWN (rolling her eyes)

Whatever gets ya through the day Buffy…whatever gets ya through the day.

Just then Giles enters from the back door while on his cell phone.

GILES (on the phone)

Yes Andrew, my flight leaves in a few hours but—….. no I never said you were in charge until I arrived—…..Just be sure the new watchers get their booklets and make sure they report to their training. And whatever you do, don't speak to them, we don't want them to be scared off.

Giles hangs up his phone and stuffs it in his jacket pocket. The Scoobies are all trying hard not to laugh at him but failing desperately.

GILES

I hope you all realize the hell you've doomed me to…

BUFFY

Think of it as taking one for the team there Giles.

WILLOW

Yeah, and just remember to mention its all for his redemption if he ever tells you no. You can basically think of him as your little slave.

XANDER

Yeah! Your very annoying, thorn in your side nerd-slave.

GILES

Well no compensation. I'm going to go mad. More to the point, I stopped by one last time to say my good-byes. For now at least, I will come by to check on you after I get the Council back running again.

FAITH (still scarfing down her breakfast)

Yeah right, you wanted to try and stick us with Andrew again. Nice try G…ain't gonna work!

GILES

Yes well…ulterior motives aside…

BUFFY

We'll be fine Giles. I think six of us can survive fighting evil again. Plus we're not even on a hellmouth anymore and already proved to the demons in town we can kick some ass.

GILES

Honestly it's not the battle I'm concerned with. It's the trying to revert to normal. You all lived on that hellmouth for so long, things here may be quieter then your norm. Obviously still patrol and if the apocalypse comes about again by all means stop it. But try and take advantage of the opportunity to find some shred of normalcy.

XANDER

No problem Giles! Buffy is gonna try and get Dawn in school today, and I even have a job interview with a construction company. They want me to meet 'em on site of their last project, something about showin' me what they were all about. What's more Joe Normal then a good ol' fashioned blue-collar job?

WILLOW

Kennedy and me were gonna head into town to see what's around. Not to mention most of our stuff is kinda kablooey so were gonna need to replace it soon.

KENNEDY

I miss having stuff. But its always fun getting new stuff. (she pours herself some orange juice) Wanna come with us Faith? Do something other then sit in your pj's all day—again.

FAITH

Ooo nice one Mini-me, cut me deep there. What the hell, there's gotta be somethin' interestin' goin down.

Faith eats the last of her food and leaves the plate on the counter while going downstairs to get ready. Kennedy yells after Faith

KENNEDY

Hey! Forget something?

FAITH

Oh yeah! (She walks over to Kennedy and chugs down her orange juice) Thanks Mini-me. (she smirks and leaves the room.)

KENNEDY

One day I'm gonna kick her ass and there isn't anything you guys can do to stop me.

WILLOW

Just as long as you two promise not to kill each other.

KENNEDY

(she thinks for a moment) Hmm…not too sure I can promise that.

BUFFY

See Giles? We can totally handle this. No biggie.

GILES

Yes, of course—two slayers killing each other over a glass of juice, I have no idea why I was worried. (He cleans his glasses) I'll send a few volumes for research and what not when they become available. Willow, I suggest finding a magic shop in town given most of your supplies and texts were destroyed.

WILLOW

Already on it! There's one downtown. I saw it when we got lost finding the grocery store so I was hoping that could be our first stop today.

FAITH (coming back from the basement)

Long as ya promise not to let me touch something cursed or some crap like that. Sorry Red, but I get all freaked out in magic shops. I think it's the freaky things floating in the jars that follow you around the room.

KENNEDY (uneasy)

Cursed?

WILLOW

I almost forgot you've never been to a magic shop. It's not as bad as Faith says, just be careful around the amulets…we learned that lesson the hard way. (she eyes Xander)

XANDER (defensive)

One time! I release a demon that turns our life to a musical _one time_ and no one lets me live it down. Let it go people…let it go.

DAWN

Hey that guy almost made me his queen!

KENNEDY

I suddenly feel like I should stay far, far away from magic shops…

WILLOW

Well then why don't you and Faith find somethin' else to do while I'm in the shop? Like Giles said, I gotta stock up on—well everything. Could take a while and I have a feeling you two would just pass time while having a starring contest with the eye of newt.

FAITH

Sounds good to me.

GILES

Excellent, well then I suppose I'll be off. Take care everyone.

The Scoobies give Giles their good-byes and he exits the house. They finish their breakfast and begin to clean up

XANDER

Well the time has come for the man of the house to go and get a job.

KENNEDY

Yeah…man of the house who could get his butt kicked by every woman in it.

The girls all laugh

XANDER

Haha very funny. I'll just take my wounded pride with me. Later.

Xander exits as the girls adlib their 'see you later's'

BUFFY

We should probably head out too Dawn.

DAWN

Yeah, yeah…education…like that's gonna help me in our line of work.

BUFFY

New rule: No slaying unless you go to school and keep your grades up

DAWN (defeated)

Fine.

WILLOW

Don't worry Dawnie, you'll be fine. Hey! You could even make your own Scooby gang! Maybe you'll meet a witch! Or—or a seer or something!

BUFFY

Yeah, just…whatever you do avoid the library as a hideout. For some reason that kinda killed our social lives.

FAITH (Sarcastic)

Gee…wonder how that happened.

BUFFY

Ignoring that…come on Dawn.

WILLOW

You guys just wanna leave now too?

KENNEDY

Works for me.

The girls start to exit the house. They talk as they walk out the front door and down towards the street.

FAITH

Well I didn't get all prettied up to lay around the house again!

KENNEDY

You put on a pair of jeans and a leather jacket…

FAITH (cocky)

Yeah but I rock it right?

DAWN

Gotta admit…the jeans, leather and tight shirt are kinda Faith's thing.

FAITH (still cocky)

Damn straight! Doesn't take much for me to look hott, try not getting too jealous Mini-me.

Kennedy rolls her eyes, locks the door and follows her friends down to the street. The camera moves to the house and the door begins to sloftly glow red with a dark hum. Then six red wisps seep out of the door and float off in direction of the Scoobies.

CUT TO: LUXURY APARTMENT COMPLEX—DAY

At a construction site crews are busy at work. Half the lot is complete with several large buildings that people have been allowed to purchase while more buildings are still beginning to be built. Xander is walking with one of the foremen of the construction company through the construction half of the site. They begin to be heard over the chaotic sounds of the construction.

FOREMAN

So Mr. Harris, what do you think of our little project so far?

XANDER (mock shock)

Little? Either your kidding or we should really be wearing hard hats…

FOREMAN (laughs)

It is one of the largest jobs we've had in a while. An entire new apartment complex is a lucky contract to come by. Not to mention they want it to be all customized by whoever buys them.

XANDER

Customized huh?

FOREMAN

Yes, these are intended to be luxury living spaces and the proprietors think that after the basic floor plan, having the owners meet with a team of carpenters to have their space personalized how they see fit would be the biggest luxury. Hopefully…this is where you would come in.

XANDER

As a customized plan carpenter?

FOREMAN

As head of one of the teams of carpenters our company is leaving here. You'll be working with the owners as they purchase the apartments. Some of the completed buildings have already been bought out. The boss thought about giving you a dry run with one of the new residents.

XANDER (astonished)

Really?

FOREMAN

If you're up for it, jobs yours. But (becoming uneasy)…I gotta ask, the eye patch—

XANDER (Interrupting)

Not what your thinking…trust me. Lets just say I put a new meaning to 'an eye for an eye'

FOREMAN

Really? What did the other guy lose?

XANDER (thinking)

Well…eventually he—well lets just say he's half the man he used to be. (changing the subject) but anyway, the job's really mine?

FOREMAN

Your's for the taking. You've ran a crew before right?

XANDER

Yeah, for a few years actually.

FOREMAN

Great! Then you can start right now actually. There's someone here now who just bought the luxury loft over in building 3. How about we go over and meet 'em then see how the customizing will work out.

Xander and the Foreman continue walking towards building 3 straight ahead. They walk into the loft to see a woman talking with two people in business clothes looking away from them admiring the view outside the large floor to ceiling window. They turn around when Xander and the Foreman walk up to them and Xander notices the girl is Billie. Both their expressions go to shock.

XANDER (surprised)

Billie?

BILLIE (also shocked)

Xander? You're on the carpenter crew?

XANDER (with mock pride)

I run it now actually…(he chuckles) small world.

FOREMAN (confused)

You know each other?

BILLIE

Yeah, he spilled my cappuccino on me then bought me a new one. (she smiles)

XANDER

No hard feelings I take it? (he smiles back)

FOREMAN

Well then we'll leave you two to it. Welcome aboard Xander.

The Foreman and Suits leave Billie and Xander alone in the apartment.

XANDER

Custom luxury loft huh? Guess you're a better singer then you said.

BILLIE (smiling)

I got a bit of a deal for being the guinea pig.

The two walk to the center of the main living space under the large light fixture.

XANDER

Well then, any ideas for what you wanna do with the place? It looks pretty awesome already.

Xander looks around the large room past the small foyer. It connects to a good sized kitchen while divided by a breakfast bar to the right as you enter the apartment with a hallway across from it that leads to the bedroom and bathroom. Opposite the doorway is a full wall window with a view of a pond in the center of a large field that cuts off to a dark looking forest. The entire apartment is empty except for the light fixtures hanging over the center of the room.

BILLIE

Yeah there isn't really much I would wanna do to it. Just needs some furniture obviously.

XANDER

We could put a big shelving unit on the wall over there (he points to the wall opposite the kitchen) Something nice and flashy that goes into the wall and out of the way for more space.

BILLIE

Good idea, could we have some place for my guitars and amps and stuff? The bedroom is kinda small so I don't think I can keep more than my acoustic in there.

XANDER (deep in thought)

Yeah we could probably rig them to the wall or something if you wanted more—(he turns and looks at Billie when he realizes what she said) you play guitar too?

BILLIE

Yeah I told you I was a musician—(looks towards the wall seeming to visualize it) and the wall? I don't know, the whole hanging by the neck of the guitar thing is kinda a cliché rockstar look. And any other way I think I'd be freaking out they would fall.

XANDER

You just said you sing and one time almost at a strip club—(looks to the wall again) and trust me, I'll build the mount myself. Something a little more creative then just a hook at the top. You could completely decorate the place as non-cliché rockstar as you like.

BILLIE

(To Xander again) Oh sorry, habit. Whenever I say I play guitar for my band and not just sing when I first meet a guy for some reason they get all tough and try proving they are better—(back to looking around the room) and you're gonna have your work cut out for you if you wanna make this non-cliché rockstar. Means totally customizing _everything_ and avoiding furniture made out of instruments.

XANDER

How come?—(pointing around) we could easily rig speakers anywhere you wanted too if you wanted to get an awesome sound system in here.

BILLIE

(sounding upset and slightly annoyed) Lead guitarists are usually guys and can get pretty sensitive when a girl steps into their territory and beats them at their own game. You know that saying the guitarist gets all the love? Turns out it doesn't count for the girls, kinda turns guys away. I actually wrote a song about it once—(back to the room) I had my eyes on this awesome new system that would go great with the surround sound idea.

Their conversation falls away from the back and forth of the house to just talking.

XANDER

Well guitar guys maybe. But for other non-creative-boring guys its probably just like crazy fan girls who scream and run for the guy playing guitar. (realizing then becoming sarcastically hurt) Which—by the way kinda hurts us non-creative-boring types. Why do you girls go for the bad boys with nice cars and guitars?

BILLIE

Trust me…I'm around that enough. By the way…I'm seriously lacking in the crazy groupie fans. Kinda sad actually.

XANDER

Oh come on! You gotta have a few guys screamin' for ya? You could always try a gimmick or something, like breathing fire or learning to do a backflip or something crazy like that.

BILLIE

It's not that we don't have fans…its just not like I have a fan club or crazy roadies or anything. And I wouldn't say I have a gimmick exactly.. (she gets uneasy and lets out a giggle to try and hide it)

XANDER (joking)

Well get yourself a glow in the dark guitar then paint your nails to glow the same color, break into a guitar solo and turn out the lights. Everyone will just see you playing guitar, insta-gimick (he smiles)

BILLIE (thinking)

That's actually a pretty awesome idea! I might have to try that, I could get the guys to do it too.

XANDER

Let me know the night you try it, I'll come and see my brilliant plan at work. After all…something's gotta pay for this awesome new apartment.

BILLIE

Actually, we just got a gig as the house band for a club in town. If you wanna you can—

Billie trails off as she sees a red wisp float through the ceiling and absorb into the light fixture above them and cause it to glow a soft red then start to shake. The ceiling begins to crack and the fixture starts to fall aiming directly for them.

BILLIE

Look out!

Billie grabs Xander by the arm and pulls him out of the way to the floor as the fixture shatters against the floor. They begin to sit up and look at the large heavy fixture that nearly killed them.

XANDER

Whoa—lucky break there. You okay?

BILLIE (pondering about the wisp)

Yeah…fine just…. (she looks to Xander) Promise you'll do a better job then the guys that built this place?

CUT TO: DOWNTOWN MOONVIEW—DAY

Willow, Kennedy, and Faith are walking down the block towards the magic shop

WILLOW

So what are you guys planning on doing while I'm shopping?

KENNEDY

I actually thought about trying out the magic shop with you, they might have some cool enchanted weapons or something. Just promise you'll tell me if I'm about to touch something cursed?

WILLOW (smiling)

Promise. You coming too Faith? (joking) Or are ya too afraid of random floatey animal parts in jars.

FAITH

Dunno—(defensive) and I never said I was afraid of 'em Red. Just never really liked the idea about what some of that stuff could do to me.

KENNEDY

I'm with ya there. Eyeball, a feather, and some sand then suddenly you're a toad. (she shivers dramatically)

WILLOW

Well no way in Hecate am I going to turn you guys into frogs…that's an old issue of mine.

FAITH

Whatever, long as I ain't at the ass end of a spell that gets jacked up I don't really care 'bout the whole magic thing. Long as—Damn!

Faith trails off, her eyes widen and her jaw drops at the sight of the motorcycle sitting in the lot of a repair/custom shop next door to the magic shop. She runs over to it and stares at it like she had fallen love as Kennedy and Willow follow behind her amused by her reaction.

FAITH (in awe)

It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen…

WILLOW

I didn't know you liked motorcycles Faith.

Faith examines the bike admiring it from all angles.

FAITH (still in awe)

Always have. Was big on 'em back in Boston, my first watcher actually used 'em to "bond with me" or whatever before the Kakistos crap.

The man who owns the custom shop garage sees Faith gawking over the bike and walks over to her smiling.

BIKE SHOP OWNER

See something ya like?

FAITH

Damn straight (she runs her hand along the seat and mounts the motorcycle)

KENNEDY

Gotta admit…Kinda looks like it was made for you Faith.

BIKE SHOP OWNER(looking at the bike)

Yeah this ones a beauty…customized her myself. Rebuilt everything by hand. (he tosses her the keys) Start her up

FAITH (still in awe)

Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R with a custom midnight blue, black, and white design. Just my style (she smiles and starts the bike then revs the motor) What's she reach?

BIKE SHOP OWNER

150 on a bad day. Raced over at the Stretch back in the day to test her out and flew past 200.

Faith turns off the bike and tosses the keys back to the owner. She remains on the bike admiring it

FAITH

I think I'm in love

The owner ponders his thoughts as Faith is still gawking at the bike.

BIKE SHOP OWNER

You know anything 'bout bikes there girly?

FAITH

Plenty and way more to know this is a thing of beauty. (she gets off the bike but still admires it)

BIKE SHOP OWNER

Tell ya what. Business is startin' to pick up a bit around here and I'm a little short handed on guys. How about a job?

FAITH (shocked)

You serious?

BIKE SHOP OWNER

That look in your eye while you were sittin' on that bike is all I need to know you got what it takes. So how about a deal? I'm getting a little too old to enjoy my pride and joy here, you work for me and consider me letting you ride this baby as part of your pay.

FAITH (extatic)

Get out!

KENNEDY (shocked)

That's insane!

BIKE SHOP OWNER

It's unfair that she doesn't get out as much as she used too. You gotta race it down at the Stretch every once in a while though. It's good free advertising for the shop.

He tosses her the keys as she gets back on the bike.

BIKE SHOP OWNER

You start tomorrow 9 sharp. Don't be late

FAITH

You got it boss!

Faith sits admiring her new motorcycle for a moment before starting it up.

FAITH

Guess my luck's finally startin' to change huh?

WILLOW

Wow Faith! You got a job and a motorcycle out of nowhere! That guy doesn't even know you and—(realizing) he handed you his most prized possession…and he gave you a job before—did he even ask for your name?

FAITH

Who cares! I scored a job that's gonna rock and a custom bike that was like made for me! Check it. (she revs the engine)

KENNEDY

You don't think its even a little weird?

FAITH (while revving the engine)

Whatcha say Mini-me? Can't hear ya

WILLOW

Faith seriously, something fishy is going on. Until we figure out what you should just leave the motorcycle here.

FAITH

Right. You guys do that, and I'll take my new baby out for a spin.

Faith puts on the matching black and midnight blue motocross style helmet, jumps the bike, flips down the blacked out face shield, and speeds off nearly running over Willow and Kennedy. When she reaches the street a red wisp appears trailing close behind her, she guns it leaving Willow and Kennedy starring after her speeding down the road with the wisp following

KENNEDY (freaked out)

Willow…what was that thing?

WILLOW

The kinda magic you wanted to stay away from. Come on, we gotta get some stuff from the magic shop—fast.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HIGH PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE—DAY

Principal Clifford is sitting at his desk as Buffy and Dawn enter. He looks up and a smile appears on his face.

PRINCIPAL CLIFFORD

How can I help you?

BUFFY

Hello Principal Clifford. I'm Buffy and this is my sister Dawn. I spoke to you on the phone yesterday?

PRINCIPAL CLIFFORD

Ahh, Miss Summers! Please sit down. And if you don't mind my asking, how are you both adjusting? You are from Sunnydale if I'm not mistaken?

BUFFY

Yes we are. With everything I'd say were doing okay. That's sort of why we came here today actually…see…because of the—(stopping herself) earthquake—we don't have any transcripts or anything but Dawn needs to get back into school. I know its middle of the term and everything but—

PRINCIPAL CLIFFORD

Say no more! As it so happens, Sunnydale High kept all of its records in an online grade book. After you called I took the liberty of searching for Dawn's academic records. Here at Moonview High we strive to give everyone the opportunity to succeed, and by the looks of it…the only opportunity young Dawn needs is a new schedule, locker and a few textbooks.

Principal Clifford smiles warmly to the Summers sisters. Buffy and Dawn both look at each other shocked then back to the perky principal.

DAWN (shocked)

Just like that?

PRINCIPAL CLIFFORD

Just like that. Come in Monday and head to the counseling office to have your schedule completed and then you can start out your first day here at MHS.

BUFFY (shocked)

Wow—um thank you…Principal Clifford.

Buffy and Dawn both stand to leave.

PRINCIPAL CLIFFORD

Don't thank me, it was pure luck that everything I needed was only a few keystrokes away. Welcome to Moonview and Dawn, I'll see you Monday.

Buffy and Dawn leave Principal Clifford's office and begin walking through the hallway of the school.

BUFFY

He kinda reminds me of Principal Flutie.

DAWN

Wasn't he the principal who ripped your transcripts then got eaten by hyenas?

BUFFY

Yeah—poor guy doesn't stand a chance.

They continue walking through the hallway when two red wisps begin to follow them. One dissolves into the lights just behind them that then begins to glow a soft red then start sparking. Buffy and Dawn are both startled and immediately cover their heads and look back at the sparking light to see the second wisp floating around. The next light panel in the hallway begins to spark, then the next and so on trying to catch up with Buffy and Dawn.

BUFFY (yelling)

Dawn, RUN!

Buffy and Dawn make a dash for the exit. The sparking lights following and getting closer until they make it to the door just as the final light sparks. They look back into the school seeing the second wisp beginning to float towards them. Both of them look at it frightened

DAWN (frightened)

Buffy…

BUFFY

Come on, we gotta find Willow.

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—DAY

Willow is meditating on the living room floor with assorted bones and crystals surrounding her. Kennedy is pacing uneasily across the room. Buffy and Dawn rush in the door, Kennedy faces them and Willow remains meditating

BUFFY

Anybody home? Something weird just—

The doorframe begins glowing soft red around them as both Dawn and Buffy enter the house. They both look at it confused and in shock.

KENNEDY

Yeah, happened to us too. Willow said its probably some kinda tracker spell.

DAWN (to Buffy)

That's one jacked up tracker spell.

BUFFY

Take it you guys saw those freaky red floaty things too huh?

KENNEDY

Yeah, one followed after Faith after she rode off on her new motorcycle and got a new job at a repair shop outta nowhere.

BUFFY

Well she's in serious trouble 'cuz those things—(shock) Faith got a job that doesn't involve punching things? And she likes motorcycles? (thinking) Guess I shoulda figured that one.

KENNEDY

Yeah that's what we said. But whaddaya mean shes in trouble? If their just tracking her then…

DAWN

They do way more then track. Those things tried electrocuting us and there was another following close behind 'til we ran off.

Willow stops her meditating and stands up to join her friends

WILLOW

Well there's no tracking spell on any of us anyway. Which either means its something worse or we're all seeing crazy red spots.

Xander walks into the house mumbling to himself. Not even noticing the doorway glowing red as he walks in.

XANDER

Faulty wiring…lousy crapy spackle job…those morons are fired soon as I meet 'em. (He sees his friends and walks to them) Bet you guys will never guess what happened today!

DAWN

Something almost killed you?

XANDER

No—well…yeah but that's nothing new. The new thing is that I got the job!

BUFFY

What happened?

XANDER (sarcastic/hurt)

"Good job Xander! We're so proud of you! First one of us to get a job, way to go!"

KENNEDY

Actually, Faith got a job too. And a shiny new custom Motorcycle with it.

XANDER (shocked)

Aww man! Faith stole my new job thunder! That's like an all time low…

WILLOW

Okay Xander…Focus…what happened that you almost got killed.

XANDER

Well it was an accident. I was in Billie's apartment—

BUFFY (shocked)

The girl from the coffee shop! You were in her _apartment?_

KENNEDY (proud)

Go Xander!

XANDER (defensive)

Hey it wasn't like that sick-o's! I got the job as head of the team of carpenters that are customizing these luxury apartments out at the edge of town she bought the first apartment so they wanted me to talk with her about the job. Honestly there isn't much that I gotta do, the apartment is amazing and there is the killer view of this creepy forest—anyway we were talking when the light fixture fell.

DAWN

You don't look like a light fixture fell on you…

XANDER

Billie saw it then pulled us out of the way

WILLOW

Hold it right there mister! How is it that this girl has is saving your life from falling lights and the only one of us who met her or even seen her is Buffy! (mock hurt) I guess yellow crayons don't mean as much as I thought they did.

XANDER

Will! It's not like that and you know it….I just….I don't know…

KENNEDY

Then start small…what does this girl even look like?

XANDER

Well she's kinda Willow's height and—

BUFFY (cutting him off)

No offense Xander…when a girl asks what another girl looks like…they don't want height. (she looks to the other girls) Long straight layered platinum blonde hair with bangs, actually natural too by the looks of it. Big on the eye makeup but not raccoon style, and it looks good on her. She had a light color gloss so happy girl. Rocks the stylishly ripped skinny jeans with high tops and a scarf that matched her outfit so not just for the weather and a very cute jean jacket that worked for her. Plus black nail polish and some rings only she didn't scream creepy goth. Honestly…She looked like a rockstar basically.

XANDER

Probably because she is one…she's in a band. She sings and plays guitar— (becoming sarcastic and frustrated) and seriously? Girls wanna know _that_ much when they say ask what someone looks like?

DAWN (excited)

Get out! She's in a band!

KENNEDY (enthusiastic)

Dang Xander, this girl sounds hott. (Willow smacks her playfully and looks mock hurt) What? You know I love you Willow but come on…Rockstar girl with long blonde hair and skinny jeans (she smiles suggestively and wiggles her eyebrows)

WILLOW

I officially swore off musicians a long time ago. But now that ya mention it…(she thinks for a moment) Good point….(to Xander smiling) You officially have your lesbian couple friends approval.

XANDER

Okay…not quite sure if that's a good thing or if I should worry about you two hitting on her…

BUFFY (joking)

Pay up, told you that you'd see her again!

XANDER

Yeah, she was talking about how she got a job as house band for this club in town when she saw the fixture falling, completely lucky if you ask me.

BUFFY

You two keep meeting like this—saving you from falling heavy things isn't the only way your gonna get lucky…

KENNEDY (realizing)

Wait that's it! Luck!

WILLOW (confused)

What are you talking about sweetie?

KENNEDY (to Buffy and Dawn)

What happened right before you and Dawn saw those red things.

DAWN

The principal said that I could start school on Monday.

BUFFY (starting to realize)

We were lucky…

KENNEDY

That's it! Something about our luck changing then something terrible happening. That's probably what those wisp things are.

WILLOW (also realizing)

Right…so I need to look for a hex, or—or a curse. (to Kennedy) and you were worried you wouldn't be able to help.

Kennedy smiles triumphantly as Willow goes back to her circle and sits again focusing

XANDER (confused)

Wisp thing?

DAWN (teasing)

You probably didn't see it 'cuz you were to busy with your new girlfriend the rockstar.

BUFFY (slightly confused)

Yeah but didn't you say she saw the fixture about to fall?

XANDER

Yeah…so?

KENNEDY (thinking)

So she probably saw the wisp…

XANDER

I doubt it, she probably would have said something.

BUFFY (thinking)

Unless something like that wouldn't freak her out…

XANDER (quickly)

Whoa woah, no more supernatural girls in my life. I already live with five of 'em and I almost married an ex-demon. Besides, I don't get the creepy vibe from her.

DAWN

You mean like the last demon girl you dated before she tried to sacrifice you over the hellmouth?

BUFFY

You are a demon chick magnet…

XANDER

Well she hasn't tried to kill me yet, she saved me. So I'm going with not a demon, besides I don't even think that I—

WILLOW (screaming)

_Aaahhhhh!_

Xander is interrupted by Willow's scream as her spell explodes with red energy and she is blasted backwards onto the couch then flips behind it. The energy lingers where she was sitting then absorbs into the floorboards of the house. Her friends run to her to be sure she's okay and Kennedy kneels down next to her to help her up.

KENNEDY (concerned)

Willow! Are you okay!

DAWN (also concerned)

What happened?

WILLOW (dazed)

I'll let you know when I stop seeing little cartoon birdies.

XANDER (looking by Willows spell ingredients)

What the heck was that!

WILLOW (she stands up with Kennedy's help)

Find Faith—the house is out to kill us.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HIGHWAY—LATE EVENING

Faith is riding down the street past the apartment construction site. She slows down and pulls over. She takes off the helmet and shakes out her hair. She looks across the yard where several metal grates are laid over a stack of plywood looking much like a ramp to her. She smiles cockily, puts her helmet back on and revs the engine driving into the construction yard.

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME DINING ROOM—NIGHT

Willow is sitting at the head of the table on her laptop with Kennedy and Buffy over her shoulder. Willow is focused on the screen with Kennedy also interested in what shes doing. Buffy looks zoned out with a look of worry on her face.

BUFFY (worries)

If the house is out to kill us then why did we send Xander and my little sister out where they aren't safe.

WILLOW

Because—I figure anyways—the house already tried to get them so they might be safer then us for now.

BUFFY

Or in more danger…

KENNEDY

They know to be careful and Willow told them where Faith was headed.

BUFFY

Can't you try using that Guardian thing of yours to talk to her? Tell her to get her ass back here and off her little two wheeled deathtrap.

WILLOW

I tried remember? She's moving way to fast for me to get a chance to actually connect to her mind. Don't worry Buffy, they'll be okay.

KENNEDY (pointing to the computer screen)

Hey what's that one?

WILLOW (reading the article)

"Family of four get into fatal car accident. 10 year old daughter survives the wreck—dies in the hospital"…it says that the last thing she said was something about a red glow….they lived at—(she looks closer to the screen then looks up at Kennedy with a sad frightened expression) 1249 Cresent—here.

BUFFY (suddenly interested)

Anything else?

WILLOW (still reading)

No but…here's another article about the couple that owned the house before us. The man was an electrician and got electrocuted to death. At his funeral his wife was electrocuted too. People thought she committed suicide.

KENNEDY

How far back do these go?

WILLOW (focusing)

It looks like it goes all the way back to when the house was built. People either moved out after some freak accident or everyone who lived in it died. It was sitting dormant for a few years before Giles bought it for us.

BUFFY

Leave it to Giles to buy us a cursed house…any idea who put it here?

WILLOW

Well the first people who owned it…probably safe to say they did it. Says here it was—(reading again) a couple, Max and Patricia Williams. It's an old city legend. They were part of the founders of Moonview. Max was killed by someone who broke into their house just after they were married and it drove Patricia mad. It's said that she buried Max's body then planted a tree over it—probably the one in the backyard. Anyone besides her that enters the house and tries to claim it or anything inside as their own will die after something good happens to them just like Max.

KENNEDY

Why would she do that? (she realizes what she said)

WILLOW (quietly)

You would be surprised what you can do when you face losing someone like that…

BUFFY (changing the subject)

…anything that can help you stop it?

WILLOW

Well she probably used Max's bones for the spell, which means they stay intact until the spell fails. So…destroying them would probably do the trick. (she looks uneasy)

BUFFY

Great, so we get digging.

KENNEDY

She buried him under a tree…Gonna be kinda hard to get to his bones wouldn't it? That thing is huge.

BUFFY

That's why we have two slayers with shovels and a wicca showing us where to dig by feeling for evil mojo.

WILLOW (sarcastic)

Easy enough…I get knocked on my butt again then we know we're getting close.

CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE—NIGHT

Faith is lined up directly with the steel grate ramp about a hundred yards away. She looks at it through her helmet with a cocky look in her eyes. She flips down the blacked out face shield then revs the throttle a few times before taking off. The red wisp zooms after her. She pulls up into a wheelie then speeds up as the wisp dissolves into her motorcycle causing it to glow soft red. Faith looks down at her handle bars as they glow, knowing something is wrong she tries to pull the brake only the bike speeds up. She speeds towards the makeshift ramp. When she gets closer she turns and drifts sideways into the ramp pushing the grates up over the stack of plywood as she slams sideways into the plywood and falls to the ground as the bike keeps moving from under her until it falls to the ground a few yards away. Billie who was out for a walk and saw Faith's accident runs over to help.

BILLIE (concerned)

Holy shit! Are you ok?

She rolls Faith over on her back and carefully takes off her helmet. As she checks for a pulse her expression becomes uneasy and she pulls away her hand.

BILLIE (quietly)

Another one….

Faith starts groaning and Billie snaps out of her awe. Faith winces and she opens her eyes.

FAITH (in a groan)

Damn…I'm sick of getting hurt in this fricken town.

BILLIE

Are you okay?

FAITH (sitting up slowly and in pain)

Think so. Ow—how's the bike?

BILLIE (looking at her motorcycle)

Looks ok, maybe a scratch or two but still in one piece. That thing is amazing by the way.

FAITH (thinking about the glow)

Yeah…when I can control it anyway…throttle stuck and the brake didn't work.

Just then Xander and Dawn run up to them. Dawn kneels opposite Billie on the other side of Faith while Xander looks at Billie in shock and stops a few feet away from them. Billie doesn't notice Xander as she is focused on Faith and still looking uneasy.

DAWN

Oh my god, Faith are you okay?

FAITH

Five-by-five Brat. But like I told Blondie here I'm more worried 'bout the bike.

BILLIE

It's gonna take a lot more then one little fall to do out a Ninja ZX-6R like that one, your lucky I didn't try and take it (she smiles)

FAITH (proud but still in pain)

Best company car ever right?

XANDER (still shocked)

You ride motorcycles too? (Billie finally looks at Xander)

BILLIE (shocked)

Xander? What are you doing here?

DAWN (confused)

You know eachother?

FAITH (Realizing)

This is cappuccino girl ain't it, Cap'n Ahab?

DAWN (shocked and excited)

The rockstar?

Billie smiles slightly and Xander seems to blush.

XANDER

Billie this is Dawn and Faith, their more friends of mine.

BILLIE (still uneasy)

Nice to meet you.

Billie and Dawn help Faith up from the ground. Faith rolls her shoulder

FAITH

Back at ya.

DAWN

You okay to ride that thing back or just wanna leave it here and drive with us?

Dawn gives Faith a look trying to say to drive with them and that something magic is up. Faith looks at Dawn like she's crazy then finally realizes what she's up too.

FAITH (realizing)

Oh! Kay…all caught up. But I can't just leave it here.

BILLIE (uneasy)

You can stash it in my part of the garage here, come get it tomorrow.

XANDER

Thanks Billie.

The four begin to walk towards the bike to pick it up only to see it upright without a rider with the headlights aimed directly at them and tinted red, its engine revving. They look at the bike with disbelief and fright.

FAITH (sarcastic)

Guess it wants me to ride it home…

The wheels begin spinning shooting dirt behind it and speeds towards them.

XANDER (yelling)

RUN!

The four dive out of the way as the bike speeds past them then sharply turns to face them again. Its engine revs again and it speeds towards them a second time.

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—NIGHT

Buffy and Kennedy are covered in dirt from digging in a large ditch cut in front of the large oak tree in their backyard. Willow is sitting at the end of the ditch holding a crystal in her hand and focusing.

WILLOW

I think you are getting close to it.

BUFFY (annoyed)

You said that ten minutes ago!

Willow's crystal begins to glow and starts floating out of her hand.

WILLOW

I'd say your really close now though…

The crystal shoots out of Willow's hand and flies into the dirt hitting something. Buffy and Kennedy kneel down and push the dirt aside with their hands to uncover a large crate that has begun to rot.

KENNEDY (sarcastic)

Too bad Xander isn't here…I think we found his buried treasure.

Buffy pulls boards off of the crate to reveal a skull surrounded by talismans, various bones, and stones with symbols carved into them. Buffy lifts her shovel to break the skull only to have it stopped by a red magical barrier.

BUFFY

Great…

WILLOW (jumping into the ditch)

I got it. (her cellphone starts ringing)

BUFFY (frustrated)

No. I got it (she takes Willow's phone and answers it as Willow starts removing the barrier) Willow's phone, her slightly annoyed best friend Buffy speaking.

CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE—NIGHT

Faith and Dawn are hiding behind a stack of plywood. Faith is looking around as Dawn is on the phone

DAWN (on the phone)

Buffy…please tell me you guys found a way to reverse that spell!

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—NIGHT

Buffy is talking to Dawn as Willow continues to drain out the barrier over the skull.

BUFFY

Yeah, we found how to stop it but we hit a little roadblock…or shovel block I guess…Willow's working on it now—why?

DAWN (voice over the phone)

Lets just say—

The sounds of the motorcycle speeding past can be heard over the phone.

BUFFY

Dawn? What was that!

CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE—NIGHT

The motorcycle has turned around and is aimed at Dawn and Faith.

DAWN (on the phone)

You better stop the spell before we become roadblocks.

FAITH

Gimme that phone—(she takes the phone) Buffy? How long 'fore Red gets that mojo goin'? (the motorcycle revs)

BUFFY (voice over phone)

She just started, Faith what the hell is going on? What's that noise?

The motorcycle starts speeding towards Faith and Dawn. Faith pushes Dawn out of the way then jumps on the tall stack of plywood and accidentally drops the cell phone. The Motorcycle starts circling around the plywood stack.

FAITH

Go find Xander, I'll take care of the demon bike.

Dawn nods her head and runs off.

FAITH (cocky)

Alright punk, show me whatcha got.

She jumps down and grabs hold of the handlebars of the bike pulling it to the ground and causing it to spin on its side. It immediately shoots back up on its wheels and starts dragging her along the dirt. She kicks her legs over onto the bike so that she is riding it as it continues driving out of control trying to throw her off. She tries turning off the engine and even pulls out the keys.

FAITH (frustrated)

Why the hell did I think that would work!

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—NIGHT

BUFFY (worried)

Faith? _FAITH!—_(the line goes dead) Willow…..

WILLOW (strained)

Working on it—

CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE—NIGHT

Xander and Billie are hiding behind a bulldozer. Billie's back is against the dozer as Xander is looking around trying to figure out where the motorcycle went.

XANDER

I don't see it

BILLIE

I don't hear it either. I think we're safe.

Dawn walks around the back of the bulldozer accidentally sneaking up on them.

DAWN

Hey guys—(Xander and Billie scream in shock at Dawn) Well, happy to see your okay too…

XANDER

Well geeze Dawnster, waddaya expect when you give us a heart attack like that!

DAWN

But the motorcycle going—(stopping herself) screwy…and….out of control…

BILLIE (like she knows something)

Well—uhhh…sometimes the throttle can get stuck and with the dirt giving it good traction it can go kinda out of control…

DAWN (glad for the save)

Yeah! That's whats going on…Faith is trying to grab hold of it and—turn it off…

XANDER (Whispering to Dawn)

What's going on!

DAWN (whispering back)

Faith is keeping it away from us so Billie doesn't go crazy! Willow, Buffy, and Kennedy are working on it.

XANDER (whispering)

They better hurry up!

Faith is still on the possessed motorcycle holding on for dear life. She squeezes on the break with her slayer strength but it is jammed in place. She looks up to see the motorcycle is aimed for a brick wall, she leans with all her strength to turn it just barely missing the wall then spinning out and being tossed off the bike. She hits the ground hard.

FAITH (groaning)

Damn…(she stands up) That's it! Where ya at ya giant tricycle!

She turns around at the sound of the motorcycle engine revving. She faces it as it seems to stare her down with its red headlights. Its tires start spinning and it pops a wheelie as it kicks dirt behind it and speeds towards her head on.

FAITH (frozen)

Oh shi—

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—NIGHT

Willow is kneeling over the barrier draining it and beginning to tire out. Kennedy stands next to her looking restless as Buffy is still at the side of the ditch yelling into Willow's cell phone.

BUFFY (on the phone)

Dawn! Faith!—(the line goes dead) Willow! Get that barrier down now!

WILLOW (strained)

Waddaya think I'm doing? This is some old powerful magic, the weaker it gets, the weaker I get.

KENNEDY (thinking)

Well you look like your about to fall over…How weak is that barrier by now would you say?

WILLOW

Probably something a normal witch with only a little experience would whip up. Why?

Kennedy gets a curious and determined look in her eye.

CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE—NIGHT

The motorcycle is charging at Faith as she gets in a ready stance and holds her ground. The bike plows into her as she grabs the handle bars and tries to stop it, the bike strains to push her as she slides backwards on her feet being pushed towards the brick wall. She looks back at her fate if she can't stop the bike and gets a more determined look in her eye and pushes harder but the motorcycle is relentless and keeps pushing her towards the wall.

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—NIGHT

Willow is still looking drained as the red barrier over the skull continues to weaken. Kennedy's determined look changes as she sees Willow about to faint. She pushes her away from the barrier and quickly impales the barrier with her shovel breaking through with red sparks as she crushes the skull. A red magic dust cloud disperses from around them and also their house behind them.

CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE—NIGHT

Faith is pushed against the wall as the motorcycle's red headlight fades back to a bright white then turns dark as the engine turns off. Faith slowly opens her eyes one at a time to see that the motorcycle is no longer possessed.

FAITH (annoyed)

Bout time!

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—NIGHT

Kennedy crushes the crate with her shovel a few more times. As Buffy moves to Willow to be sure she is okay.

WILLOW (exhausted)

I think you got it honey.

KENNEDY (smashing it a final time)

Just making sure…

BUFFY (concerned)

You okay Will?

WILLOW (exhausted)

Yeah, I just hope we broke the curse quick enough.

Kennedy moves to kneel by Willow and takes hold of her hand and kisses the back of it.

KENNEDY

I hate to ask you to do this while you're this drained…but could you try feeling if they are all okay?

WILLOW (exhausted)

Sure, that doesn't take much effort anymore anyways. (she closes her eyes for a moment in concentration then opens them slowly) Their fine, Faith seems a little banged up though and Xander is really nervous.

BUFFY

Wonder why?

CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE—NIGHT

Faith pushes the motorcycle down to the ground and stares at it as Xander, Billie and Dawn walk up to her also keeping an eye on it.

BILLIE (trying to sound innocent)

Fix the—uhh—throttle?

FAITH (looking confused)

Throttle? What are—(Dawn gives her a look then Faith realizes then speaks in a no big deal tone) yeah. Throttle. Right.

BILLIE (still trying to be innocent)

Good. So uhh…still wanna stash it in the garage here?

FAITH

Nah, think I'm gonna ride it home. Show it whose boss.

XANDER

You sure?

Faith picks up her motorcycle and starts wheeling it.

FAITH

Yeah, no worries, check ya at home. Come on Brat, let Ahab say bye to his little girly friend. Later, Blondie.

Faith wheels her motorcycle as her and Dawn start to walk away.

DAWN

You and your stupid nicknames…everyone's gonna think your talking about Buffy if you call her Blondie.

FAITH (mock insulted)

What? As if! My nicknames are one of a kind. No way is _B_ gonna think I'm talkin' bout her when I say Blondie. Neither is Red or Mini-me.

DAWN (holding her forehead; matter of factly)

My head is going to explode.

FAITH

'sokay Brat, you'll get over it.

DAWN

_UGH!_

They walk off leaving Xander to talk to Billie.

XANDER

Thanks for helping Faith

Billie shudders a little and looks away, Xander looks slightly concerned.

XANDER (curious)

You okay?

BILLIE (quickly)

Yeah—I mean, I'm fine, just a little cold out here I guess. And it's no problem.

XANDER

Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?

BILLIE (unfocused)

Yeah sure, sounds good…

Xander walks off leaving Billie with a frightened look in her eyes.

BILLIE (annoyed and sarcastic)

Great one Billie….Like the guy who's friends with two Slayers…this'll end well…

She walks off mumbling to herself.

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN

The cave is dimly lit by flickering torches although areas are still in shadow. There are strange pictures carved into the walls and several dark looking occult items laying around. Malcom enters the cavern and kneels before a man cloaked in shadows sitting comfortably in a large throne-like stone resting his elbow on the arm of the throne.

SHADOW MAN (confident)

I trust that you come baring news. Has the Slayers and their friends been…"welcomed" to our humble town?

MALCOM (intimidated)

Yes sir, only…they survived the curse of the home we sold them. That witch of theirs is powerful to fight through it…

SHADOW MAN

No matter, continue observing them Malcom.

MALCOM

As you wish.

SHADOW MAN

If my plans are to succeed, I am going to need some stats on the new players in town. Something tells me that we're in for a fun time.

His words indicate his evil grin as he begins to chuckle deeply and maniacally.

BLACKOUT


	4. The Key to High School

Hello world! :D okay...so more like hello people who take time out of their busy day to read my little story. I wanna give a shoutout to all of you who are reviewing and subscribing to my updates, yall are the reason i have my inspiration so give yourselves a nice pat on the back :D Lemme know how im doin so far!

Next, i wanna address something that was a big debate in Buffy the show...why have Dawn...I personally liked her character and season 5 was one of my favorites but i hated how they just kinda dropped the whole "omg the Key!" thing. anyways this 'episode' was fun to write so yall enjoy :)

* * *

EPISODE 4: The Key to High School

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

REFUGEE SHELTER – MORNING

Citizens of the late Sunnydale gather in an emergency refugee shelter after the apocalypse

NEWS ANCHOR

In other news, work is still taking place to help refugees from Sunnydale adjust and find new homes after the earthquake that left their city in nothing more then a crater…

CUT TO:

Buffy and Willow talking.

WILLOW

Its called Moonview…back when California was founded it was a sister town with Sunnydale. Things go pretty much the same there so its normal that way too.

CUT TO: SUNNYDALE HIGH PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE—DAY

DAWN (V.O)

I think I get it. That spell you did to awaken the slayers!

Willow begins her spell to awaken the slayers. After concentrating for a moment she opens her eyes wide as the camera pushes in on her

DAWN (V.O)

You touched the essence of the Slayer itself. It must have connected you to it or something.

CUT TO: REFUGEE SHELTER –MORNING

Willows hands are hovering over a map of California and her hands begin to glow. Soon her entire body has a gentle aura glow and her hair begins to turn silver again. The Glow slowly fades and her hair returns to normal. She lets out a sigh when back to normal

DAWN (V.O.)

So, your like, Guardian of the Slayers or something!

CUT TO: MOONVIEW STREET—NIGHT

GILES

Well since you all feel so at home, then now would be a good time to show you your actual home (He gestures to the house across the street)

DAWN

Wow! That's our house!

GILES

As of this afternoon yes. Take care of it. I'll be going back to England after you are all settled in, then it is all up to you six

CUT TO: CUSTOM BIKE SHOP—DAY

Faith is talking with the owner of the shop near the custom Ninja motorcycle

He tosses her the keys as she gets on the bike.

BIKE SHOP OWNER

You start tomorrow 9 sharp. Don't be late

FAITH

You got it boss!

CUT TO: SUNNYDALE ALLEYWAY—NIGHT

Buffy and Monk talking

MONK (in pain)

The key is…energy….my brethren…sent it…to you.

BUFFY (realizing)

Dawn…

CUT TO:

BUFFY (to DAWN)

You can go out and slay, but you have to agree to let me train you.

DAWN

Deal!

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HIGH PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE—DAY

PRINCIPAL CLIFFORD

Say no more! Come in Monday and head to the counseling office to have your schedule completed and then you can start out your first day here at MHS.

BLACKOUT

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT/TRAINING AREA—NIGHT

Xander is near the wall mounting a new weapons rack while Dawn and Buffy—both in workout clothes—are standing in the middle of the room a few feet away from each other with their eyes focused ahead of them. They begin working through a tai chi form as Buffy talks calmly to Dawn.

BUFFY (teaching slowly and calmly)

Stay calm…centered…feel the energy inside you flowing with every movement. (pause as they continue their steady fluid movements) It isn't about force…it isn't about anything except you…and your inner strength. Feel it building with every movement…every flex…every breath…

DAWN (interrupting)

Wax on…Wax off…

Xander laughs while Dawn smiles at her pun while continuing the tai chi. Buffy stops and looks at her.

BUFFY (frustrated)

_Dawn!_

DAWN (acting innocent)

What? I'm staying centered.

BUFFY (serious)

No your not. I don't feel you moving your energy.

DAWN

How could you feel _my_ energy anyway?

BUFFY (emphasizing her point)

Because when I _focus_ I can feel everything around me.

DAWN

Yeah but you're a slayer! That's like, part of your superpowers.

XANDER

Well technically Dawnie, you used to _be_ pure energy.

DAWN

Then monks made me human. Only person who saw my "pure energy" or whatever was Tara…and she was kinda wacky at the time.

BUFFY

Even if she was wacky, she was still a powerful witch. The fact that she saw it means that its there. You just need to try and feel it. Now focus.

Dawn sighs knowing she is defeated and closes her eyes then continues her tai chi. Buffy observes her as Dawn continues to focus on her movements then starts to look like she feels something.

BUFFY (proud smiling)

There…you feel it? Now try bending it with your movements…show it whose boss.

Dawn continues until she moves to a stance that is one footed then pauses for only a moment.

WILLOW (Yelling from upstairs)

_Don't you walk away from me! Get back here before I make you!_

Dawn is forced out of focus then falls over on the mat with a yelp looking frustrated. Buffy, Xander and Dawn all look towards the door leading upstairs while Kennedy and Willow argue.

KENNEDY (yelling from upstairs)

_Oooo what are ya gonna do! Turn me into a toad? Your afraid of them remember!_

WILLOW (Yelling from upstairs)

_There are things worse then a toad! Things that you're afraid of and I can easily—_

KENNEDY (Yelling from upstairs)

_You wouldn't dare!_

WILLOW (Yelling from upstairs)

_TRY ME! _(chanting) _Hecate let my will be done, cast her into the shadow of her hidden fear!_

Sounds of Willows spell completing and a swoosh noise can be heard followed by Kennedy shrieking.

KENNEDY (Yelling from upstairs)

_WHAT THE HELL! Why would you do this to me!_

WILLOW (Yelling from upstairs)

_OH don't you even give me that!_

Faith walks down the stairs of the basement closing the door behind her.

FAITH (frustrated)

Damn…those two need to just kiss and makeup already… (she lights a cigarette)

XANDER

What are they fighting about now?

FAITH (while smoking)

Something about Ken messing up Red's little magic shelf…and now she's a clown.

BUFFY (sarcastic)

Kennedy's afraid of clowns?

DAWN

Who isn't? I'm not going anywhere near her till Willow reverses that spell…

BUFFY

Great! More time for you to train. Now try focusing again, you had it before Will started screaming.

DAWN (annoyed)

Like anyone could focus for a second with those two bickering like an old married couple up there every single day!

Faith moves to sit on her bed in the corner of the basement

FAITH

Big sis still tryin' to tap into your Key power Brat?

DAWN

Yeah…not really working with Shout Fest: Willow and Kennedy Edition going on whenever we're training.

BUFFY

If you focus enough, them yelling shouldn't even phase you.

FAITH

Ever think 'bout getting Red to help? Would give her a distraction from lover girl upstairs and probably help Brat find a way to channel it or whatever.

DAWN

That's actually a really good idea. Maybe she could give me a crystal to help or something.

BUFFY

Alright, I'll ask her in the morning when she's less…worked up. Till then I gotta go patrol.

DAWN (excited)

Cool! I'll come with you!

BUFFY

Hold it right there girly, did you forget what tomorrow is?

DAWN (sarcastic)

Well I tried to…only you won't let it go.

BUFFY

That was part of the deal Dawn, we train you…you go to school and do well…and you can slay.

DAWN (sighing)

Fine…but that means I'm all warmed up for nothing.

FAITH (standing up and putting out her cigarette)

No problem there Brat, I can go a few rounds if ya want. B show ya how to work a sword yet?

DAWN

Not really…she doesn't wanna show me sharp things till I'm centered or something

FAITH (eyeing her)

Look centered enough to me. (she takes two simple broadswords from their place on the wall and swings them around a bit) pick yer poison Brat.

DAWN (excited and smiling)

Awesome!

Dawn grabs one of the swords from Faith and begins swinging it around at imaginary foes until Buffy takes it from her.

DAWN (upset)

Hey! Come on Buffy! Faith isn't gonna hurt me.

BUFFY (worried)

I know. Just…start with staffs first okay? Less pointy things being swung at my little sister the better for now…

FAITH (fake serious)

Sure thing B. Anything to give big sis peace of mind. (she pulls two quarter staffs from the wall and tosses one to Dawn) get ready Brat—(she whispers) soon as B leaves we'll grab the swords (Dawn smiles)

Faith is cut off by the basement door opening and Kennedy walking down the stairs dressed completely as a clown in a full body puffy silky suit yellow with red polka dots with a frilly collar and giant red shoes. Her face is painted white with bright red cheeks and a large red nose and blue lips painted in a smile. Everyone looks at her wide-eyed then starts to crack up as she stands at the foot of the stairs.

KENNEDY (annoyed)

Haha. Very funny. Please tell me one of you knows how to do a counter spell.

FAITH (laughing hard)

What's the matter Mini-me? All fun an' games till someone pisses off the most powerful chick this side of the fricken universe?

BUFFY (also laughing)

Yeah…just ask Willow to do it.

KENNEDY (angry)

She won't…and this stuff won't come off! You telling me none of you know how to undo a spell!

XANDER (still laughing)

You kidding? Undo one of Willow's spells? You sure are funnier then you look…if that was even possible! (the girls all laugh harder)

KENNEDY (angry)

Seriously! I'm stuck like this!

DAWN (calming down)

Okay….okay….sorry, umm, I think Willow said to me once that her spells can usually be undone by a normal witch if she didn't use any ingredients or conduits to make her spell stronger.

KENNEDY (annoyed)

We don't know any other witches…..

FAITH (still laughing)

Oh this is rich, thanks Bozo, I needed a good laugh. If you ever need a job you should definitely try some kid's birthday party, but ya gotta lose the sour attitude unless you paint yourself some tears. Just don't stake the balloon animals.

KENNEDY (fed up)

That's it!

She charges and pounces at Faith who moves out of the way easily laughing.

FAITH

Definitely don't think those are your slayin' shoes Mini-me. Better be careful, those polka dots might attract Ronald McDonald…he's a notorious horn dog ya know.

Kennedy and Faith start wrestling on the training mat as Buffy and Dawn watch and Xander goes back to installing the weapon rack.

BUFFY

Well I'm out to patrol. Have fun Dawn. Try not to let them kill each other okay? (she walks away)

DAWN

Kay. (Kennedy punches Faith across the face and Dawn cringes at the sight) No promises though…

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HIGH COURTYARD—MORNING

Teenagers are walking the campus, standing talking, walking towards the school etc. as Buffy and Dawn drive up pulling to the curb.

BUFFY

All set?

DAWN (sarcastic)

Yep! All focused and ready to learn…do me a favor and don't be the embarrassing big sister again and walk around the campus…this school isn't on a hellmouth so I think I'll be okay.

BUFFY

Fine. Deal. Since it isn't on a hellmouth though what am I supposed to warn you about instead of an ultimate evil under you?

DAWN

I dunno….don't do drugs or drink?

BUFFY

Huh…guess that's what normal families worry about right?

DAWN (light-hearted)

Heck if I should know! Like we've ever been a normal family. I live with my older sister who lives to kill demons, her lesbian best friend and her girlfriend, her other best friend who has an eye-patch and crushing on a rocker girl, and an ex-psyco murderer.

BUFFY (after a pause)

Yeah….might wanna leave some of that out when you talk to people for the first time…

DAWN (smiling sarcastically)

Ya think? Later, Buffy.

She gets out of the car and looks at the school in front of her.

BUFFY (from the car)

Good luck Dawn! Call me if things get fishy. (she drives away)

DAWN

Here goes nothing…

Dawn starts walking through the courtyard catching the eye of a few people as she walks past. She looks around at everything around her taking in the beautiful outdoor courtyard with the fountain in the center. Several picnic tables had kids around them both studying and just talking. She looked around for some direction to where the Counseling office was but couldn't find anything. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into a boy that seemed her age with jet black messy hair spiked into a sort of faux hawk. His skin was olive toned and he was a bit scrawny but taller then her. She dropped her bag and her things dumped out over the ground. She bent down to pick them up as he did the same

DAWN

Sorry! Wasn't looking where I was going.

BOY (he smiles)

No problem. Sorry I knocked your stuff down.

Dawn smiles causing the Boy to blush and look away as he helps her collect her things. They stand up and he hands everything back to Dawn.

DAWN

Thanks. I'm kinda—

BOY (interrupting)

New here. Yeah I kinda figured. It's a pretty small school and most people know their way around by now. No offense, but you look totally lost.

DAWN

You noticed huh? I'm Dawn (she holds her hand to him)

LANDON

Landon (he shakes her hand) your unofficial tour guide of the day.

DAWN (smiling)

Thanks, can the first stop be the counseling office? I need to get my schedule finished.

LANDON

Sure, follow me. (they start walking towards the office) So where you from?

DAWN

Ever hear of Sunnydale?

LANDON

The one with the huge earthquake? I don't think a lot of people haven't heard of it.

DAWN

True. So anything I should know about to survive here?

LANDON

Well depends on what your into I guess. (he points to cheerleaders and jocks in letterman jackets) You got your muscle heads and bubble brains

DAWN

Plan on avoiding…letterman jackets kinda a soft spot with me.

LANDON (smiling)

Smart choice. (he motions to some goth kids) Ever feeling like hating the world then their table is in the corner of the cafeteria where the lights are out. (he points to a table where the kids are all reading books) Brainiacs, approach for tutoring and as partners on hard projects.

DAWN

Well I plan on liking the world and if I do bad enough to need tutoring my sister won't let me live long enough to ask them for help (they laugh)

LANDON

(points to a group of girls who are trying too hard surrounding another girl talking) Missy herself. (sarcastic) Her royal majesty must either be worshiped or hated. Most hate.

DAWN

Well when your name is Missy…

LANDON (laughs)

Well other then that its mostly other stereotyped teenagers. Oh…and if a pale guy with glasses and shaggy hair asks if you wanna see a magic trick, just say no.

DAWN (curious)

Why?—

LANDON (serious)

Trust me…just say no.

DAWN (she giggles)

Well then, if your such an expert on the people of Moonview High, what stereotyped teenage clique do you fall under?

LANDON

Me? Well…that would be the mysterious and misunderstood guy who mostly just sticks with his close friends avoiding boneheads and Missys. What about you Dawn, what clique should we get you an application too?

DAWN

Not sure, never really liked cliques.

LANDON

Good answer (they reach the Counseling Office) Here we are, office for all your Counseling needs.

DAWN

Thanks, I'll see ya around?

LANDON

Yeah, I'll find you at lunch if I don't see ya. Later

He walks off smiling as Dawn enters the Counseling office.

CUT TO: SCOOBY KITCHEN—MORNING

Willow sits at the island resting her head on her hand looking sad as she dips her tea bag in her cup. Buffy walks in the backdoor and stops when she sees Willow.

BUFFY

Careful…I hear tea and grumpies lead to being British…and we already have a British person in the group.

WILLOW (sad)

Sorry.

BUFFY

Where is everybody?

WILLOW (still down)

Faith and Xander are at work. Dawn's at school. And I think Kennedy went to the magic shop to try and get the glamour I did undone.

BUFFY

Good. Best friend time. Spill woman, what's going on?

Buffy sits next to Willow at the island waiting for a response.

WILLOW (sad)

Nothing's wrong…

BUFFY (mock hurt)

Willow Rosenberg don't you dare lie to me! Now talk.

WILLOW (still sad)

What do you want me to say Buffy?

BUFFY

Well you can start with Kennedy and why you're at each other's throats lately.

WILLOW (uneasy)

There's nothing too say…

BUFFY (annoyed)

Fine. Skip that subject for now but were coming back to it. I wanna ask you a favor, or…well I guess if you can do the favor.

WILLOW (playing with her tea bag)

Anything, whatcha need?

BUFFY

Do you think there's a way to let Dawn tap into the energy of the Key? Safely I mean…without…(she trails off thinking of the worst outcome)

WILLOW

Tap into it how?

BUFFY (pause)

What do ya mean how? Just tap into it.

WILLOW (sips her tea)

Well there's different ways to channel energy Buffy, you know that. There's into strength, smarts, speed, magic, agility, probably flying, maybe even all of the above.

BUFFY (confused)

Really?

WILLOW

Well yeah sure, but with the Key…that's like the most pure energy that ever existed. Nothing I've ever worked with before, it might have a will of its own….not to mention if anything goes wrong Dawn might…

BUFFY (stopping her)

I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. I don't want any danger coming to my sister, but I was just thinking maybe it would help give her an upper hand in a fight.

WILLOW

Well even if she just channels a little it would help. Energy is the strongest thing that exists, everything has its own. But none is pure anymore, at least except for the Key…that I know of anyway.

BUFFY

So could you do it? Help Dawn I mean?

WILLOW

Sure. It wont get her Wonder Woman strong or anything but a good 'ol fashioned enchanted white quartz crystal should work. I have one upstairs, just gotta do a spell to connect it to her essence.

BUFFY (joking)

You've been doing a lot of spells for that lately haven't you.

WILLOW

Yeah guess I have. (she smiles) She is gonna have to keep it with her all the time, and of course keep it safe.

BUFFY (excited)

Hey maybe I could have it made into a cool crystal necklace for her!

WILLOW (seeming still sad)

Yeah, that'll be good actually. Keep it closer to her heart and all.

BUFFY

Thanks Will. Now my turn to do something for you. Dr. Buffy is all ears, now spill. Whats up with you and Kennedy?

WILLOW

Nothing is….

Buffy gives her a serious glare showing she isn't gonna buy Willow's denial.

WILLOW (after a pause, then quietly)

I'm scared…

BUFFY

Why?

WILLOW (uneasy)

Because…I'm dating Kennedy.

BUFFY (confused)

Why is that scary, Will? Dating is a good thing.

WILLOW

Yeah, but…Buffy the last girl I dated with was shot…(she looks even sadder) What if something like that happens again, I don't think I could handle it.

BUFFY (realizing)

Oh…I think I get it now. (Willow remains silent) It's Tara…isn't it?

WILLOW (defending quickly)

What! No! It doesn't—its not about—

BUFFY (interrupting)

Willow, best friend remember?

WILLOW

But I—

BUFFY

Willow…please, talk to me.

WILLOW (defeated)

Yes okay…(a tear forms in her eye) It's Tara. I just…(the tear moves down her cheek) I can't…

BUFFY

Can't what? Sweetie you can tell me anything you know that.

WILLOW (starting to cry)

I know. I'm saying that I can't.

BUFFY

What can't you do?

WILLOW (sad anger)

I just can't okay! (she calms down) She's gone but…(crying) I just can't…(she looks extremely guilty) I love her too much…I can't…

Willow breaks down as Buffy pulls her into a comforting hug. After a moment Buffy pulls back and looks at Willow

BUFFY (comforting)

Listen Will…you never in your life, afterlife—or whatever the hell else you come across—you never have to stop loving Tara. She is part of you, and she always will be.

WILLOW (sad)

I've felt her with me every moment…but it started to feel like—like I was betraying her…

BUFFY (concerned)

Why would you think that?

WILLOW (quietly)

Because….(she takes a long pause)….I think—I'm falling in love with Kennedy.

BUFFY (softly)

Willow—

WILLOW (crying softly)

Ever since I started falling for her…it feels like I'm losing that part of Tara that's been with me. Even when Kennedy first kissed me and I turned into Warren! It was Amy's hex but I brought it upon myself…I've always felt bad but—(she trails off)

BUFFY (softly)

You weren't even sure if it would last… (Willow gives her a guilty look in her eye saying Buffy is right) …But then Kennedy fell in love with you. (Willow closes her eyes and looks away) And you started falling for her…

WILLOW (quietly)

Yes…(she looks Buffy in the eye and her expression lightens as she talks) I'm falling so hard I feel like I'm spiraling out of control and Kennedy is the only one who can make it okay. (she goes back to her sadness) But the more I try and give into it the more it feels like I'm losing that part of Tara that has been with me…I know its selfish but I can't lose her Buffy!

BUFFY (calmly)

Hey…listen to me Willow. Did you ever think that Tara is just making room for Kennedy in you?

WILLOW (looking shocked)

Wh-what?

BUFFY (comforting)

You know that Tara would never leave you. Willow…she's been dead over a year and you can still feel her. You two are connected for eternity and you both know it. But Tara would want you to be happy and live for the both of you. If you really are falling for Kennedy…then Tara knows it and is trying to make room for her to enter your heart.

WILLOW (thinking)

I didn't think of it like that…

BUFFY (light hearted)

Well course not! Then I would be out of a job as the best friend wouldn't I? (she smiles)

WILLOW (smiling then a pause)

I never told her. (Buffy gives her a confused look) That I'm in love with her.

BUFFY (confused)

Tara? Yes you did, we all heard it.

WILLOW

No….Kennedy. I've never said 'I love you' to her.

BUFFY

Sweetie you couldn't. You weren't ready to until now—you are ready now right?

WILLOW

Feels like it. But I think I really screwed that up…

BUFFY

Kennedy loves you Willow. I think she might just be a little confused like you were.

WILLOW

What should I do?

BUFFY

Why don't you just try telling her how you feel?

WILLOW (guilty)

Easy for you to say…you didn't turn her into a circus freak…

BUFFY

Well just ease into it. Hate to pull a cheesy line but I think love is gonna win out. (she smiles)

WILLOW (smiling)

I hope so…

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HIGH HALLWAY—DAY

The bell rings and students begin exiting their classes. Dawn is putting books in her locker when she notices Landon walking in the hallway next to another girl on their way to lunch. She is about her height, has layered blonde hair with black underneath, fair skin, and has a style similar to Faith's. A jerk in a letterman jacket knocks the books out of the girl's hands and walks away laughing with another jock. Dawn shuts her locker and walks over to Landon and the girl and bends down to help them pick up the books.

DAWN

Looks like jerks wear the jackets in every school huh?

LANDON (seeing Dawn then smiling)

Well those stereotypes are tough to break you know. Maybe their cursed or something…

DAWN (laughing)

Not sure you understand how right you might be.

The three stand up and hand the girl back her things.

LANDON

Oh! I'm stupid. Krystal this is Dawn, the new girl I was telling you about. Dawn this is my friend Krystal.

KRYSTAL

Nice to meet you, Landon hasn't stopped talking about you all morning (she smiles teasing Landon)

DAWN (smiling)

Really?

LANDON (embarrassed)

No I—well…uhhh—oh hey Dawn! Wanna join us for lunch? Believe it or not the one stereotype we fight here is terrible lunches.

DAWN

And here I thought nice jocks were rare.

KRYSTAL

Well…at least Mondays are okay. Kinda hard to screw up nachos.

DAWN

Speak for yourself. My old school had some seriously rancid cheese one day. Half the freshmen got sick.

KRYSTAL

Just the freshmen?

DAWN

The rest of the school was smart enough not to touch it…when cheese starts turning green it's an obvious "Do Not Eat Me" kinda thing.

LANDON

Take it you steered clear then?

DAWN (quietly)

Well….I skipped breakfast that day….

Landon and Krystal laugh as they walk into the cafeteria and stand in line they talk as they move down the buffet getting their lunches.

KRYSTAL

So how's your first day going?

DAWN

Better then I thought it would. My old school was…well sort of nerve wrecking.

LANDON (curious)

Like how?

DAWN (thinking)

Lets just say….it wasn't the best neighborhood.

KRYSTAL

Well it's not much of a neighborhood at all anymore.

LANDON

Yeah, big earthquake…still not sure about that….since when do earthquakes leave craters?

DAWN (covering)

No idea…

They move to sit down at a picnic table together outside in the courtyard. They sit down and begin to eat their lunches as they talk.

KRYSTAL

Yeah…and how did almost all the city get evacuated first?

LANDON (mock serious)

Aliens. The only reasonable excuse.

KRYSTAL (sarcastic)

Sure Landon…all of Sunnydale was inhabited by Aliens stranded on Earth until the mother ship came back and stole the city to save them.

LANDON

Exactly! And they left a few here so no one would get suspicious!

DAWN (joking)

Wouldn't that make me an alien then?

LANDON

Is that a confession?

DAWN

Maybe…I'll never tell…

LANDON

I've always wanted to be friends with an alien. So looks like I can cross one thing off my bucket list huh?

KRYSTAL

We keep talking 'bout aliens and that bucket list isn't gonna get any shorter.

LANDON (joking)

I'm hurt.

KRYSTAL

No (she punches Landon) but now you are…

LANDON

Ow! Great one Krystal! Make Dawn think your some crazy abusive girl why don't ya?

KRYSTAL

Best she knows the truth. You're crazy and I'm violent, it's all in love.

DAWN

You haven't met my sister's friends. Some of them are violent and crazy at the same time.

LANDON

Some of the most interesting people in the world are either crazy or slightly violent.

KRYSTAL

And only someone crazy would know that…anyways what other classes do you have Dawn?

DAWN

Next I have geometry then American literature.

KRYSTAL

Awesome! I have both those classes and Landon is in Lit with us.

DAWN

You any good with Geometry? It's all alphabet soup to me…

LANDON

You mean circles and squares? Pretty sure algebra is the alphabet soup.

DAWN (realizing)

Oh…wow this is gonna suck.

KRYSTAL (laughing)

No worries, I'll help ya out. Long as you translate Tom Sawyer for me.

DAWN

That's what we're doing! Ugh…I read that last semester. Pure torture. I'm just happy I missed the dissecting frogs in Biology, not sure if I could take that.

LANDON

Yeah that wasn't pretty…even worse when my mom made frog legs for dinner that night.

KRYSTAL

Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. It was kinda fun actually.

DAWN

Well I'll pass on the fun of slicing open a frog that's nailed to a board.

KRYSTAL

Well when you put it that way—

Krystal is cut off by the jock bumping into her back sending a shock through her system. She crushes her eyes shut and holds her head with one hand like she has a migraine and holds on to the table for support with the other. Landon's expression changes to a serious concerned look as he puts an arm around Krystal. Dawn looks at them suspicious as Krystal opens up her eyes looking at the guy who bumped into her frightened. Landon helps her up from the table.

LANDON

We'll-umm-see you in Lit. Krystal sometimes gets these—headaches and…(he trails off) we just gotta go, later Dawn.

KRYSTAL (In pain)

Nice meeting you…

DAWN (confused)

Bye…

Krystal walks off with Landon supporting her. Looking back to Dawn, who has both a confused and suspicious look on her face as she watches the two walking off. As soon as they are out of Dawn's earshot they talk.

KRYSTAL (sarcastic)

Nice cover up…

LANDON

I thought so, anyways what did you see?

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT—AFTERNOON

Buffy and Faith are facing each other with a serious glare that could kill, both are holding Broadswords. Buffy holds hers with two hands in front of her while Faith is holding hers with one hand twisting it with motions from her wrist.

BUFFY

Careful Faith…that look could kill.

FAITH (sarcastic)

Nah, that's the old me. New me is givin' you the glare of you're soooo goin' down.

BUFFY

We'll see about that.

Buffy lunges at Faith who blocks it quickly then parry's Buffy's sword away following with a quick swing of her own that is dodged. They continue changing attacks and blocks until Buffy counters with an uppercutting slash of her blade that Faith side-steps then swings her sword wildly as if going for Buffy's throat. Buffy ducks quickly then tries a sweep kick that Faith jumps over and upon landing back on the mat she takes her sword down on Buffy who blocks with her own sword. They sit in a clash trying to overpower one another without any luck. They smile at each other then push their swords apart and spin around flailing their swords and stopping when they face the other holding the edge of each their swords at each others throat.

WILLOW (joking)

And here I though you two were all happy go lucky now.

Willow was sitting on a stack of mats meditating eyes closed while holding a small white crystal connected to a strip of leather in her hands. Buffy and Faith smile at one another while keeping their swords at each other's necks.

FAITH

Don't mean we can't get some serious training in once in a while though does it?

WILLOW (still with her eyes closed)

Serious enough to make my weird Guardian sense think you wanted to kill each other… remind me never to agree to train with you guys.

BUFFY

Will…you're the magic of the group. Not the broadsword swinger, remember?

WILLOW (sounding cheery)

And don't you forget it! (after a pause she opens one eye looking at the slayers) You guys ever gonna put your swords down or just stare each other down until someone loses a head?

Just then Dawn walks down the basement steps and sees Faith and Buffy with swords at their throats and gets shocked.

DAWN (shocked and annoyed)

Awww come on! Are you guys tryin' to kill each other again!

Buffy looks over at Dawn for a second only to have Faith sweep her feet from under her making her fall to the mat then holding the tip of the sword to her head. Buffy blows a piece of hair from her face and looks at Faith's sword frustrated as Faith smiles her cocky smile.

FAITH (cocky)

You blinked. I win.

BUFFY (annoyed)

Thanks Dawn. I woulda had her that time.

FAITH

Keep dreamin' B.

She moves her sword then offers Buffy her hand and helps her up.

DAWN

Sorry…didn't know it was a contest.

WILLOW (standing up)

With these two it's always a contest. Must be an original Slayer thing.

FAITH

A contest that I'm winning by the way, jus' sayin.

BUFFY

Well yeah, now! I'll catch up. (looks at Dawn) How was your first day?

DAWN

Good actually. Turns out high school is pretty much the same whatever town you're in.

WILLOW

Is there a hellmouth under the principal's office?

DAWN

Well….no but that's pretty much the only difference.

BUFFY

Cool, meet anyone interesting? Any boys I should be chasing away or friends we need to stay Slayer secret around?

DAWN

Actually…I met two people who seemed really awesome and nice. A guy named Landon and a girl named Krystal.

WILLOW (excited)

Hey! That's like us and Xander!

Xander walks down the basement stairs and joins the girls.

XANDER

Who's like Xander now?

FAITH (putting the broadswords away)

Brat's makin' her own little gang.

BUFFY (joking)

Just wait until you try and kill each other for the first time. Real bonding experience.

XANDER

Just don't go on a field trip to the zoo…that only ends in eating the principle (he shivers dramatically)

WILLOW

Oh…and don't start dating a vampire with a soul…that only ends badly—no offense Buffy.

BUFFY

Meh, none taken. That did end pretty bad…I would stay away from werewolves too…

WILLOW

Only if there's another girl werewolf around.

DAWN (ignored)

Uhh…guys?

XANDER

Yeah…don't kiss your best friend while dating someone else either…and careful of insect substitutes.

BUFFY

And crazy cheerleader witches—

FAITH

And the rebel girl who moves to town and screws everything up.

WILLOW

Hey you didn't screw everything up—

FAITH

Well…most things…(to Dawn) Just get the chick help before she goes too far.

DAWN (still trying)

Okay but seriously…I—

XANDER

_Never_ sign someone's yearbook with 'Have a nice summer'…it only leads to them turning invisible and terrorizing the campus.

BUFFY

And oh my god don't you dare _ever_ bring band candy into this house!

WILLOW

And when you graduate, I don't exactly recommend blowing up the school unless you really have too…

XANDER

Oh and don't go into the sauna in the locker room…It's probably drugged to turn you into a mutant fish.

FAITH (confused)

Mutant fish?

DAWN (getting annoyed)

Guys…

BUFFY

Oh yeah we never told you about that did we? The crazy swim coach wanted to win so bad he drugged the sauna and made his guys super swimmers…some of 'em turned into mutant sea monsters.

FAITH (amazed)

Seriously? Damn…you guys had one messed up high school…

WILLOW

Oh that's nothing! Did we tell you about the time when—

DAWN (shouting)

_Guys!_

ALL (ad-libbing)

What?

DAWN

Dang seriously…you guys forget that I remember all of that already?… Anyways, I think you were right with the whole Scooby gang next generation thing…

BUFFY

What do ya mean?

DAWN

Well…the girl I met today, Krystal? At lunch some guy bumped into her and she suddenly like developed a migraine or something. Then after a second it went away. The guy Landon didn't exactly seem worried about her…more like curious and serious looking…

XANDER (happy)

Someone supernatural on your first day! Check that out, I'm having flashbacks…I remember finding Buffy's stake when her bag spilled out everywhere.

DAWN (serious)

Don't start again…_please_.

FAITH

So what do you think the chick's deal is?

DAWN

Not sure…by Lit class she seemed completely fine only like her mind was on something. Like she was in deep thought or somethin' was bugging her.

WILLOW

Or she could just get headaches…

DAWN

That's what Landon said, I dunno I might just be making crazy assumptions like I did back in Sunnydale.

BUFFY

Well there you had too because you were on a hellmouth. But (she looks at Willow smiling and excited as Willow nods back) don't worry about that for now, we have a present for you that I think you're gonna like.

Buffy takes the enchanted necklace from Willow then dangles it happily in front of Dawn who looks at it with a large smile on her face.

DAWN (excited)

Whoa! That's beautiful! The crystal is all awesome and enchanted looking!

BUFFY

That's cuz it is. (Dawn looks confused but still in awe of her gift) This is an enchanted white quartz, their used for channeling and filtering energy. (changing to a lighthearted tone) Plus they are really pretty in just about any light. (she hands Dawn the necklace)

DAWN (starting to realize)

I'm with ya there. (she holds the necklace admiring the crystal)

WILLOW

If your up to it, I can connect that crystal to your inner energy so you can channel it and control it. It might take some practice and it won't turn you into a slayer but its enough to give Buffy some peace of mind and you a serious advantage in a fight if you learn some tricks.

DAWN

So…its gonna let me tap into the Key? And like…make me stronger?

FAITH

Or faster

BUFFY

Or smarter

XANDER

Or fly!

WILLOW

Well I'm not sure about that… but yeah, you could channel the energy to probably about anything. You need to start small and not use it for too long or too much though. Or else the energy could be released and melt dimensions like the Key was made to do…or—(trailing off)

DAWN (softly)

I go back to a ball of energy?

WILLOW (quickly)

Yes but the chances of that are like none with that small of a crystal. Just don't try going Wonder Woman on the world okay?

DAWN

No worries, I'll be careful.

BUFFY

So you wanna do it?

DAWN

Heck yeah! It's about time I have some cool supernatural thing I can do! I was starting to feel left out…(to Willow) It's not gonna hurt is it? (she ties the necklace around her neck)

WILLOW (smiling)

Not at all. Just close your eyes and try to feel your energy, I'll do the rest.

Dawn closes her eyes and breathes deeply and concentrates. When she begins to look focused and at ease Willow puts her hand out and touches the crystal around Dawn's neck then closes her eyes and focuses. After a moment, Willow gains a soft white glowing aura and her hair turns white to match. Willow and Dawn both concentrate for a moment and Dawn soon has a bright green aura around herself, the energy of the Key. The crystal around Dawn's neck begins to glow the bright white of Willow's aura then starts to absorb Dawn's green aura's power and starts to tint a bright green. Dawn inhales sharply and her eyes fly open as she feels the energy moving into the crystal. After the crystal is glowing as brightly as the aura surrounding Dawn, she exhales and the aura surrounding her begins to fade leaving the crystal sparkling a bright lime color. Willow opens her eyes and smiles as her soft white glow fades and her hair returns to red. She puts down her hand as Dawn looks down at the stone hanging sparkling green from her neck and touches it smiling.

FAITH (impressed)

Now that—was cool…

BUFFY (curious)

Did it work?

WILLOW (happy)

Better then I hoped, how do ya feel Dawnie?

DAWN (in awe)

You know how something is so amazing you just don't wanna try and explain it because whatever you say won't be enough?

WILLOW (smiling)

I know the feeling, when you connect to something pure…it's like the ultimate high. It was how I felt when I touched the Essence of the Slayer.

DAWN (in awe)

Yeah…

Dawn has a huge smile as she calms herself down and the glowing necklace fades back to the sparkling crystal.

XANDER (wounded pride)

Okay…I'm officially the only boring one in the group now…where's my cool glowing aura and super powers?

FAITH

I thought you said you're job was to be sarcastic, Ahab?

XANDER

Well yeah…but Dawn always helped out with that and now we got you too…I feel—so plain.

BUFFY

Look at it this way Xander, you will always be the first one who found out I was the Slayer.

XANDER

True…

BUFFY

Plus, you got that eye patch that makes you look all macho and tough.

XANDER

Good point…

FAITH (cocky)

That…and you're the only guy surrounded by a bunch of hott ass kickin' girls

XANDER (smiling)

Even better—kay I'm over it.

DAWN (still smiling)

Hey Buffy…(Buffy looks at her sister)…Can I go patrolling tonight?

BUFFY (unsure)

I don't know Dawn…You haven't really tried to use that thing yet and we're not even sure if it'll work right…

DAWN (positive)

It'll work. I still feel it.

WILLOW

I can go with her Buffy…just for a little while and we'll be back before it's too late. Just to get her some non punching bag practice, I swear nothing bad will happen to her.

BUFFY (thinks a moment)

…..You sure you wanna do this? (Dawn nods eagerly) Okay, but you listen to Willow the entire time and I expect constant weird Guardian to Slayer updates.

DAWN

Deal!

CUT TO: MOONVIEW GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

A vampire is sitting on a mausoleum smoking a cigarette just looking around and he hears a stick crack in the bush below. He flicks the cigarette away then jumps off the mausoleum looking around for the source of the noise. He turns away still searching when Willow stands a few yards behind him.

WILLOW (mocking)

Hey bumpy face! (the vampire shoots around) Yeah you! Your mother was a cave bat!

The vampire growls deeply then starts walking towards Willow

VAMPIRE

I killed my mother. Now I'm gonna kill you.

When he gets within ten feet Dawn jumps down off another mausoleum and kicks him to the ground.

WILLOW (joking)

Not if she has anything to say about it.

Dawn holds up her broadsword and looks sort of uneasy as she faces the vampire who jumps back up and looks at her.

VAMPIRE

Who are you supposed to be? One of the little baby Slayers?

DAWN

Huh…he kinda sounds like Faith.

WILLOW (to the vampire)

He does…anyway…uhhh were not really sure what to call her yet…probably shoulda thought of that huh?

VAMPIRE

Just cuz you hold a sword don't mean you can kill a monster kid. (he lunges at Dawn)

DAWN

Yeah well…(she ducks and flips the vampire over her shoulder onto the ground)…just cuz you're a monster doesn't mean you can kill a kid.

VAMPIRE (cocky)

Wanna bet?

The vamp starts walking confident in Dawn's direction. Dawn closes her eyes for a moment and her necklace starts twinkling bright green. She opens her eyes and gives a look that could kill.

DAWN (serious)

Try it.

The vampire growls deeply then tries attacking Dawn. He throws kicks and punches only to have Dawn dodge them all. After several failed attempts he becomes frustrated and charges her. Dawn side steps the vampire then swings her sword violently as he runs next to her and decapitates him turning him into dust.

DAWN (smiling)

That was awesome! (her necklace is still sparkling green) Didja see that! I kicked his butt!

WILLOW

Uhh Dawnie?

DAWN

Huh? (looks at her necklace) oh right…(she exhales slowly while holding the crystal and it fades back to normal) Gotta make sure I remember to do that.

WILLOW

Yeah you do. But that was pretty awesome.

DAWN (happy)

It felt awesome too! Is this how slayers feel?

WILLOW

Pretty close, I think I'm connected to you now too…I really need to stop touching people's essences.

DAWN

Really? I don't have some weird worshiping complex with you though…

They start walking through the cemetery patrolling while talking.

WILLOW

That's probably just a Slayer thing. Respect your elders and whatever…its not like they have many of them.

DAWN

Well they don't respect their watchers…

WILLOW

Good point…probably more sense if it's a respect those who can kick your ass huh? Even less people who can do that right?

DAWN

True. (they hear a shout in the distance) okay you heard that too right?

WILLOW

Yeah, it's this way come on.

They start walking quickly while staying defensive towards the direction of the shout. They walk just past a tree when Dawn's eyes get wide and she jumps behind it dragging Willow with her.

DAWN (hushed)

_Shhh!_

They look past the tree to see Landon and Krystal fighting with a vampire. Krystal is on the ground and standing up with a stake while Landon is standing on a headstone with his eyes closed and his hands out in front of him like he's holding something invisible. The vampire moves after Landon while Krystal tackles him before he has the chance. She tries to stake him but he grabs her wrist and throws her off.

WILLOW (whispering)

Why are we just standing here? We gotta help them!

DAWN (whispering)

Because…that's Landon and Krystal! The friends I met at school today!

Willow goes wide-eyed and turns to watch Landon and Krystal continue to fight the vampire. Krystal goes after him again only to be punched and tossed aside to the grass. She stands up looking tired and a little dazed but moving towards the grinning vampire again.

KRYSTAL (impatiently)

Landon…you got that spell ready yet!

LANDON (concentrating)

Almost…just a few more seconds

Krystal moves to the vamp and ducks one of his punches then charges him to the ground from his knees. Landon continues to concentrate until a small orb of bright yellow light forms in his hands. He opens his eyes and smiles brightly

LANDON (ecstatic)

Krystal I finally got it!

KRYSTAL (struggling with the vampire)

Finally…now how's it work cuz I'm having trouble staking this one…

The vampire throws Krystal off him then stands up and growls. Landon jumps off the tombstone with the little orb of light in his right hand and throws it like a baseball at the vampire who looks at it shocked then screams and starts to burn as it hits him. The vampire turns to dust as Landon smiles hugely and helps Krystal up.

LANDON

See that! I did it! I finally figured out the sunlight conjuring spell!

KRYSTAL (annoyed)

Bout time…did you not see that guy kickin' my butt?

DAWN (whispering to Willow)

Oh my gosh! Their demon hunters!

WILLOW (whispering nearly hurt)

Hey! I was working on a spell like that!

DAWN (whispering)

Seriously Willow? I just found out my new friends know about demons and fight them just like us and you're worried Landon beat you to figuring out a spell?

WILLOW (hurt)

He didn't beat me! I stopped trying to work it cuz things got a little crazy…I was close to figuring it out though.

DAWN (whispering)

_Shhh!_ Will you be quiet! I'm trying to hear what their saying!

LANDON

So was that the guy you saw in your vision?

KRYSTAL

Definitely. Hair that bad could only belong to someone dead for twenty years…not sure if we got him before he got to Toby though.

LANDON

Is that such a bad thing though?

KRYSTAL

Maybe not…guess we'll find out tomorrow.

Landon and Krystal walk off leaving Dawn and Willow looking after them. Dawn looks shocked.

DAWN

How is it that I meet the school's demon hunters on my first day?

WILLOW

I dunno…but if there really is a Seer here and a warlock that strong then this place must be home to more evil then we thought.

DAWN

Great….We should probably get back and tell the others.

WILLOW

Yeah good idea…Buffy might be getting worried, I forgot to give her updates.

DAWN

Just do it now.

WILLOW

Good idea…(she gains a soft glowing aura as she concentrates for a moment then it disappears) Buffy is freaking out…come on we gotta get home and tell her how awesome you did.

DAWN

Kay.

They start to walk home as Willow mumbles

WILLOW (mumbling with a hurt ego)

Lets see warlock boy do that…bet he can't connect with people telepathically…he just makes artificial sun light…

DAWN

Seriously…

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—NIGHT

Buffy, Faith and Xander are sitting watching t.v. as Dawn and Willow walk in the house. Buffy immediately stands up looking worried.

BUFFY (worried)

You guys had me worried sick! You were gone for hours and never checked in! God you coulda been hurt or worse for all I knew.

WILLOW

Sorry Buffy, I forgot to give you updates that's my fault…but don't get mad at Dawnie since she dusted three vamps tonight!

FAITH

Check it out! Brat's super chick now.

XANDER

Nice one Dawnster! Show them demons whose boss!

DAWN (modest)

It was nothin'….(turning excited) As if! It was amazing!

BUFFY

Okay…I'm proud of you but still you need to remember to check in. Till I see you in action I'm gonna worry.

WILLOW

Well you won't have too since Dawn has demon hunter friends now…

BUFFY

What?

DAWN

Yeah. I think Krystal is a seer and Landon seems like a pretty powerful warlock.

XANDER

Woah seriously? Anyone else think it's weird that Dawnie met people like that on her first day?

WILLOW (defensive)

He didn't seem so tough…

FAITH (teasing)

Ooooo look out I think Red's jealous of the new competition!

WILLOW (quickly)

I am not! Just cuz he can make a stinkin' ball of sunlight doesn't make him all that powerful…

BUFFY (shock)

Oh my god are you ten?—(impressed) Whoa he made a ball of sunlight?

WILLOW (nearly jealous)

I was trying it first! If I tried it now it would be a piece of cake!

DAWN

Calm down Willow…no one's more wicca then you.

XANDER

So what did they say when you saw them killing a vampire?

DAWN

Well…they didn't exactly see us…seeing them…

FAITH

Damn, whatcha gonna do now Brat? You got friends that were like made for you and they don't even know it yet! They probably think your boring or somethin'.

DAWN (sarcastic)

Thanks Faith…somehow you make everything better…I think I'll try easing into it tomorrow.

BUFFY

Good plan.

Just then the door opens and Kennedy walks in still in the clown glamour. She looks frustrated as she walks up the group as everyone tries hard not to crack up.

KENNEDY

Okay…no one can lift this stupid spell! They felt how strong the person who did it was and asked me if I picked out flowers for my funeral for messing with someone with that much power.

WILLOW (softly)

Sorry…here—(she waves her hand in front of Kennedy) Glamour Absum.

Kennedy reverts back to her normal clothes then starts walking back up the stairs to their room.

KENNEDY (frustrated)

Thanks.

Willow looks at Buffy who gives her an assuring look and nods towards the stairs. Willow nods then follows after Kennedy up the steps.

DAWN

Why do I get the feeling that it's a listen to my ipod kinda night?

CUT TO: KENNEDY AND WILLOW'S ROOM—NIGHT

Kennedy is sitting on the bed looking upset as Willow walks in the door softly and shuts it behind her.

WILLOW (softly)

Hey…

KENNEDY

Hey.

WILLOW

Listen…I—

KENNEDY (interrupting)

Me first. Listen Willow…I don't know why we've been fighting these last few days. It seems like it's always about nothing or something completely stupid!

WILLOW (quietly)

I know…

KENNEDY (frustrated)

I don't think you do. (she stands up and walks towards Willow) I love you Willow, you know that. I just wanna know why you've been arguing with me so much lately, you can tell me anything.

WILLOW (softly)

Kennedy I—

KENNEDY (interrupting again)

And with the whole turning me into a clown thing…it was kind of harsh. I know I was being a brat but ya didn't have to go quite that far you know—

WILLOW (loudly)

Kennedy!

She takes Kennedy into her arms and kisses her passionately. After a moment she pulls back from the kiss still holding Kennedy and looks into her eyes. Kennedy looks shocked but looks back.

KENNEDY (softly)

Nice way to tell me to shut up.

WILLOW (softly)

I love you.

Kennedy's eyes go wide and her jaw drops in a combination of shock and happiness.

WILLOW (softly)

I'm falling for you. Sometimes I feel like you're the only person who can make me feel better. I dream about you. I miss you when your not around for longer then ten minutes, and I'll use my Guardian sense just to feel you near me. (Kennedy starts to smile and her eyes begin to water) That's why I've been acting so weird lately, I haven't felt like this since Tara…and I was scared at first because of how that ended. But…I realized there's nothing to be afraid of—I know I'm safe with you.

Kennedy smiles as a tear moves down her cheek.

KENNEDY (sweetly)

I'm your kite string.

WILLOW (smiling)

And you always will be.

KENNEDY (sweetly)

And you're my Goddess

WILLOW

And I always will be.

They kiss again. When they pull back they rest their foreheads against each other and shut their eyes just enjoying each other's presence.

WILLOW

You helped me through everything this past year. I don't think I would have survived through it without you.

KENNEDY (assuring)

Yes you would have (she looks Willow in the eye while smiling sweetly)

WILLOW

How do you know?

KENNEDY (smiling)

Because I know the woman I love. And because you never have to worry about if you would have been okay without me…'cuz you weren't. I'll always be here for you, I promise.

WILLOW (sweetly)

And I'll be here for you. (she kisses her softly) I love you.

KENNEDY

I know you do. But it's nice to hear it, I love you too.

Willow and Kennedy kiss again and lower themselves slowly onto their bed.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HIGH COURTYARD—DAY

It's lunchtime, Landon and Krystal are at their picnic table. Landon is sitting on top of the table eating an apple while Krystal is facing him straddling one of the bench seats drinking a can of pop. Dawn walks up to them looking in a good mood.

LANDON

Almost positive we have a law here in Moonview about being so cheery the day of a big test in Lit.

KRYSTAL

She doesn't have to take that test remember? Considering she wasn't here for any of the stuff on it. Maybe we should move around and skip out on tests…

DAWN

Actually…Mr. Parsons found out that I had the same Lit class back in Sunnydale and we already read Tom Sawyer….so I have to take the test…

LANDON

Then we're back to that cheeriness thing, what's up Dawn?

DAWN

Well something happened to me yesterday…something pretty awesome.

KRYSTAL (curious)

Oh really? Care to share with the class there girly?

DAWN

I have a feeling you guys can keep a secret…right?

LANDON (sarcastic)

You'd be surprised at how well we keep secrets…(Krystal smacks him playfully)

KRYSTAL (joking)

Well you not so well if ya say it like that.

DAWN

I got a feeling that what I'm gonna tell you is something you keep. (she sits across from Krystal on the same bench seat straddling it)

KRYSTAL

Well? You gonna tell us or what?

DAWN (smiling)

It's more something I show you…

She looks around a moment to be sure no one is paying attention to them then looks back at her new friends. Dawn takes the crystal hanging from her necklace in her hand while closing her eyes to concentrate for a moment. The stone begins twinkling bright green as she looks at her friends who go wide-eyed and look at each other shocked. The crystal's glow fades back to normal

LANDON (shocked)

Didn't see that coming…

KRYSTAL

Alright…what's your story girly? You a witch? Part demon? Or just find a hexed necklace?

DAWN

Not sure you would believe my whole story if I told you…its kinda out there even for its style.

LANDON

Try us, kinda obvious we have a story too since Krystal just started talking about witches and demons…

DAWN

I know…I saw you two dust a vampire last night when I was out with my sister's friend testing what my little glowie necklace does.

KRYSTAL

On vampires? (Dawn nods) with your sister's friend? (Dawn nods) Sooo…she's a supernatural super hero too? And here I thought we were so rare and special…

DAWN

That's what I said! But then I got a whole lecture about destiny and power connections and…something else…I think it was about how teams are safer…but I was kinda in a sparkly mood (she gestures to her necklace)

LANDON

Then we'll start with the basics. Hi, I'm Landon Perry and I am a practicing warlock. This is my friend Krystal Jenkins, she is a seer that receives visions of people in supernatural trouble that we're supposed to help. We work together to fight demons and other baddies around town. And you are?

DAWN

Hi, I'm Dawn Summers and have this pure energy inside me called the Key and this enchanted necklace lets me tap into its essence and use it to kill bad guys. (Landon and Krystal look at her blankly) Yeah…there really isn't any better way to explain that…

LANDON

Not exactly a résumé you hear every day.

KRYSTAL (sarcastic)

What? And "I'm a warlock" is?

LANDON (defensive)

Hey for the record there's a lot more warlocks and witches in the world then there is Seers!

KRYSTAL

How do you know? Like you've met any other warlocks or seers. Dawn's the first supernatural person we've met that hasn't tried to kill us.

DAWN

Actually there is more witches and warlocks…not all of them are powerful like pretty much all seers are though. Witches can choose to randomly start their craft but they might not be as powerful as someone born with it. Seers are chosen and pretty much all of them are powerful (Landon and Krystal look at her shocked) What? My sister and all her friends are demon hunters too.

KRYSTAL (surprised)

Whoa! Dawn's from a family biz!

LANDON

So you know other people with powers?

DAWN

I live with them. Do you guys know what a Slayer is?

KRYSTAL

You mean like _the Slayer_? As in chosen to fight evil and all that junk?

DAWN

That's the one! My sister is the original Slayer, only she died for like a minute then a second one was called, that's Faith. Her best friend Willow is the most powerful witch this side of the world, only she went through _a lot_ that none of us would recommend to get there, anyways last year Willow did this big spell that unlocked the powers in every girl in the world who could potentially be a Slayer. And now she's dating one of 'em.

LANDON (excited and shocked)

Whoa whoa…freeze right there. You live with the most power witch on this side of the _world!_

DAWN

Yep. And by the way…she got kinda jealous with that cool ball of sunshine thing you conjured last night.

LANDON (ecstatic)

Ohmygod! I made the most powerful witch around jealous!

KRYSTAL (to Dawn)

Give him a minute to catch the part when you said she has a girlfriend…he'll get over it when he realizes he never has a chance with her.

LANDON

You know…this might shock you Krystal—but not everything I do is to get a girlfriend.

KRYSTAL (teasing)

(she pats his back) Whatever gets ya through the day Merlin…(to Dawn) So you live with three slayers and a super witch?

DAWN

Well…and Xander, he's just human though. But he has saved the world a few times, once all by himself too.

LANDON

Really? How?

DAWN

Well he saved it from Willow actually….(Landon looks shocked)….Yeah, careful with the magics…they don't always end like fairy tales. Well….Willow's did, but like I said she went through a lot.

LANDON

I'll remember that.

KRYSTAL (proud)

Well, I don't wanna brag about my amazingness but sounds like you don't know any seers. (she smiles) I win. (she starts drinking her pop)

DAWN

Well I know one…but she's in L.A. and in a coma…

KRYSTAL (shocked)

(Krystal does a spit take) The visions put her in a coma?

DAWN (quickly)

Oh no! If you're chosen for it they won't hurt you like that. She got possessed by an ultimate evil and never exactly woke up from it.

LANDON

Why do I suddenly feel like our line of work should come with some serious life insurance?

DAWN

I'm starting to think your right…

KRYSTAL

Hey Landon…remember that one time when we wondered if it was too dangerous to fight demons and junk just the two of us?

LANDON

You mean every time one of us gets hurt right?

KRYSTAL

Yeah…pretty much…I think it'll be a lot safer now (she looks at Dawn smiling) with three of us.

DAWN

Awwwe! Check me out! Second day of school and I already joined a demon hunting gang!

The bell rings and they begin to walk towards class and their conversation trails off.

LANDON

Hey do ya think we could talk to Clifford and get the whole making the world a safer place count as our community service?

KRYSTAL

Hell we should get extra curricular credit for it!

LANDON

We could start a clean the graveyards club!

DAWN

I can see the college application now…Free-lance demon hunter, and in my spare time I plant flowers to make graveyards more cheery. Maybe I could write an essay on it too.

LANDON (dramatically)

Stake in the Heart: Glory of the Moonview High Protectors. Oh yeah…that's award worthy.

KRYSTAL

Maybe we should worry about passing that stupid Tom Sawyer test first

LANDON

You kidding? It's in the bag! Dawn already read the whole thing so a test on the first half should be cake for her. Just as long as she doesn't block her paper with her elbow.

DAWN

Did I mention I was in the middle of an apocalypse when I had that as an assignment?

KRYSTAL

That's a new one…sorry Teach, I didn't do my report 'cuz I had to save the world.

LANDON

Hey its more believeable then a demon ate my homework.

KRYSTAL

I tried that excuse once…then I got sent to the counselor…

DAWN

This just might be an interesting few years of high school after all…

BLACKOUT


	5. Paint the Town Red

Hello my humble readers! :D first off, yall are completely amazing-just sayin. and I apologize for the "discombobulation" of how the story reads :( maybe I'll swap it to regular story style but that'll take a long time...time I wanna spend rockin my creative flow for you guys! :D I'll take everything to heart and try makin it less, well...spastic lol.

Second: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer-wish I did-but I dont. I also seriously Do Not! Own the song Billie sings-wish I did-but I dont. (oh yeah...I went there :D) as it is totally Orianthi's and her record labels. (and yes...I'm starting to realize i described Billie kinda like her...accident...when i think girl rockstar she is first that pops into my head! Plus...It matches the-uhoh-almost slipped the plot there!)

Last: (Kay I'm gonna rant for a moment) *dramatic pause* OMG! The plot is flyin outta me guys! I dunno how much more I can hold back! Alot of it I just couldnt help my self but throw in here, it seemed to work and I smacked myself for it. The lousy suspense monkeys in my brain are fallin off their vines...and onto the computer where you all can see! Kay-rant over. Thanks again guys! Dont forget to let me know how I'm doin :D PEACE!

* * *

EPISODE 5: Paint the Town Red

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

CUT TO:

Buffy and Willow talking.

WILLOW

Its called Moonview…back when California was founded it was a sister town with Sunnydale. Things go pretty much the same there so its normal that way too.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW STREET—NIGHT

GILES

Well since you all feel so at home, then now would be a good time to show you your actual home (He gestures to the house across the street)

DAWN

Wow! That's our house!

GILES

As of this afternoon yes. Take care of it. I'll be going back to England after you are all settled in, then it is all up to you six

CUT TO: MOONVIEW GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

Landon and Krystal are fighting with a vampire. Krystal is on the ground and standing up with a stake while Landon is standing on a headstone with his eyes closed and his hands out in front of him like he's holding something invisible.

LANDON (V.O.)

Hi, I'm Landon Perry and I am a practicing warlock.

Landon continues to concentrate until a small orb of bright yellow light forms in his hands. Landon jumps off the tombstone with the little orb of light in his right hand and throws it like a baseball at the vampire who looks at it shocked then screams and starts to burn as it hits him.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HIGH COURTYARD—DAY

Landon, Dawn, and Krystal are sitting at their picnic table eating lunch

LANDON (V.O.)

This is my friend Krystal Jenkins…

Krystal is surprised by the jock bumping into her back sending a shock through her system. She crushes her eyes shut and holds her head with one hand like she has a migraine and holds on to the table for support with the other.

LANDON (V.O.)

She's a seer that receives visions of people in supernatural trouble that we're supposed to help. And you are?

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT

Dawn is standing with Willow as she unlocks the Key's energy. Dawn has a bright green aura around her while Willow has a soft white aura and her white hair to match. The crystal necklace around Dawn's neck begins to glow green as it absorbs the Key's energy.

DAWN (V.O.)

Hi, I'm Dawn Summers and have this pure energy inside me called the Key…

CUT TO: MOONVIEW GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

Dawn faces a vampire with her broadsword. The vamp starts walking confident in Dawn's direction. Dawn closes her eyes for a moment and her necklace starts twinkling bright green. She opens her eyes and gives a look that could kill. The vampire growls deeply then tries attacking Dawn. She side steps the vampire then swings her sword violently as he runs next to her and decapitates him turning him into dust.

DAWN (V.O)

and this enchanted necklace lets me tap into its essence and use it to kill bad guys.

CUT TO: HALLWAY AT SUNNYDALE HIGH - DAY

Bringers have made their way to the fight and are attacking Andrew. Anya fights them off, but there are too many. While she stabs one with her sword, another slices diagonally though her torso from behind, killing her.

CUT TO: JAVA NET CAFÉ—DAY

Xander and Billie are standing in the café and shake hands

BILLIE

Well then, welcome to Moonview—

XANDER

Xander Harris. …(trails off)

BILLIE

Billie Cayne.

KENNEDY (V.O.)

What does this girl even look like?

BUFFY (V.O.)

Honestly…She looked like a rockstar basically.

XANDER (V.O.)

Probably because she is one…she's in a band. She sings and plays guitar.

CUT TO: BILLIE'S APARTMENT

BILLIE

Actually, we just got a gig as the house band for a club in town. If you wanna you can—

Billie trails off as she sees a red wisp float through the ceiling and absorb into the light fixture above them and cause it to glow a soft red then start to shake. The ceiling begins to crack and the fixture starts to fall aiming directly for them. Billie grabs Xander by the arm and pulls him out of the way to the floor as the fixture shatters against the floor.

WILLOW (V.O)

How is it that this girl has is saving your life from falling lights…

They begin to sit up and look at the large heavy fixture that nearly killed them.

CUT TO:

BUFFY (thinking)

Unless something like that wouldn't freak her out…

XANDER (quickly)

Whoa woah, no more supernatural girls in my life. I already live with five of 'em and I almost married an ex-demon. Besides, I don't get the creepy vibe from her.

CUT TO:

Buffy meeting Billie with Xander at the coffee shop

BUFFY

(she smiles at Billie) I'm Buffy

BILLIE

Billie.

They shake hands. As soon as their hands touch Billie gets a strange look in her eyes and pulls back from the handshake a little quickly then tries to hide her uneasiness.

BILLIE (uneasy)

Nice to meet you.

CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE

Just after Faith fell off her motorcycle Billie runs over to her.

BILLIE (concerned)

Are you ok?

She rolls Faith over on her back and carefully takes off her helmet. As she checks for a pulse her expression becomes uneasy and she pulls away her hand.

BILLIE (quietly)

Another one….

BLACKOUT

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—NIGHT

Willow is sitting on the couch reading an old text on witchcraft while Kennedy sits next to her and Buffy next to Kennedy, both are holding a XBox controller playing a game with a serious competitive drive and button mashing like crazy. Sounds of a war game go on from the t.v. They stay focused on the game through their conversation as though they are hypnotized.

KENNEDY

Hah! Found you! Eat this!

BUFFY

Missed! Now your—(she gets a disappointed expression) dead…

KENNEDY (cocky)

You know, plasma grenades explode Buffy…your supposed to run away from them not step on 'em!

BUFFY (focused)

Wanna know what else you're supposed to run away from…(a loud shot is heard from the t.v. as Buffy gets a smirk on her face) Buffy with a sniper.

KENNEDY (annoyed)

What the heck! I have armor against that!

BUFFY (still focused)

Not when I have the armor piercing upgrade.

KENNEDY (shocked)

What! You have that unlocked!

BUFFY

Happens when things are this boring and two slayers play a game like this…(a large explosion is heard and Buffy's jaw drops)

KENNEDY (while smirking)

Well I unlocked the missile launcher last round.

WILLOW (while reading her book)

The Slayer, created to fight against the vampires, demons and forces of darkness…now two of them are fighting the forces of each other on a XBox…

KENNEDY (staring at the screen)

Hey we have another controller, we could do Slayers vs. Guardians next round if ya want.

WILLOW (thinking)

Two on one?

BUFFY (staring at the screen)

Lets see…two slayers…one guardian….pretty sure that adds up to two on one (another explosion is heard and she throws her hands in the air in celebration) HAH! Finally figured that out!

KENNEDY (shocked)

What the! You don't have a missile launcher and you're out of grenades! How the heck did you blow me up?

BUFFY

Yeah, but I had a flame thrower and you were standing between a car and a ton of gas barrels. Fire make things go boom.

KENNEDY (frustrated)

Ugh! (she leans back on the couch in frustration)

WILLOW

It's just a game Kennedy.

KENNEDY

A game where Buffy beats the crap out of me! (to Buffy) Since when do you play video games anyways?

BUFFY

What? Just 'cause I've been the chosen one for eight years means I can't play video games?

KENNEDY

No…just means you shouldn't be able to beat me at my favorite game!

Willow laughs then puts her book down on the coffee table and picks up one of the extra controllers.

WILLOW (looking at the screen)

Alright, move over. Super witch about to dominate the warzone.

KENNEDY

Bout time!

BUFFY

Hey, no magicly enchanting your controller either!

WILLOW (innocent)

Why would you think that I—(Buffy and Kennedy give her a look) Fine…

Xander walks in the door looking frustrated as Buffy, Kennedy and Willow start playing again.

XANDER (annoyed)

Hello Scoobies! Please tell me we have some kinda big bad I can hit repetitively with a stick until he dies a slow and painful death….

KENNEDY (focused on the screen)

Bad day working with the girlfriend huh?

XANDER (annoyed)

She wasn't even there! I don't have a key to the buildings yet so I couldn't get any of the work done…me and my crew ended up shooting a slab of plywood with nail guns all day—and she isn't my girlfriend…

BUFFY (focused on the screen)

Did you try calling her?

XANDER (angry)

I told you she isn't my girlfriend! I don't even know if I like her like that….not to mention the woman I loved got killed a few months ago, not even sure if I'm over that yet and—

BUFFY (focused on the screen)

Xander…I mean calling her as the guy working on her apartment to see where she was…

XANDER (embarrassed)

Oh…right…I tried but there was no answer. Her cell was off.

WILLOW (focused on the screen)

Maybe she was doing something with her band

XANDER

Probably, it was just a really long day and—(notices the game they are playing) are you guys playing XBox!

KENNEDY (focused on the screen)

Yep. Hah! Gotcha Willow!

XANDER (confused)

When did we get a XBox?

WILLOW (focused on the screen)

No you don't!—Giles bought it for us when we first got the house, we just took it out of the box today when we got bored. (shots are heard from the T.V.) Hah I got you!

XANDER

Aren't we supposed to be like…saving the world or something?

BUFFY (focused on the screen)

Yeah but—Willow come on! Stop screen peaking!—with you and Faith at work all day and Dawn with her friends, the three of us got kinda bored…plus there's no big bad to worry about.

XANDER

Yeah yet, but that's because we aren't out looking for it and—(he notices the screen) Willow, Kennedy's behind you!

KENNEDY (smirking)

To late! (there is a slashing noise from the game)

WILLOW (frustrated)

Hey! You can slit throats in this game!

KENNEDY (proud)

Gotta be really careful to do it though….nice and sneaky. Thanks for distracting her for me Xander, I get bonus points now (she grins)

WILLOW (annoyed)

That's it! Xander get that other controller! You're on my team.

XANDER (soldier like)

Yes sir, General Willow Sir!

Xander sits in the chair next to Willow after he picks up the fourth controller and becomes engrossed in the game with the three girls.

BUFFY

If you think Xander on your team will help you then you're crazy Willow!

KENNEDY

Yeah! You think a guy with an eye patch is gonna be able to help you beat two Slayers that have mastered this—

The sound of tires squealing then a large crash followed by an explosion comes from the game. Xander and Willow both smile widely and high five each other as Buffy and Kennedy stare blankly at the screen with their jaws dropped in shock.

KENNEDY (shocked)

Game….

XANDER (smiling)

You were saying? I was in the army for a night, I think I can play a sci-fi war game and win.

WILLOW

That…and video games were good rehab when you lost your eye

XANDER

That too.

BUFFY (joking)

(elbows Kennedy) Go on a team with your girlfriend! Xander's in my squad now!

KENNEDY (joking)

Hey who said you get Xander!

WILLOW

Oh no…it's Slayers vs. Guardians remember?

XANDER

Yeah! Think of me as Guardian of Saracasm—or Guardian of the Eye patch.

They go back to playing the game and completely ignore Faith walking through the front door with her Motocross style motorcycle helmet in hand looking exhausted and walking dazed towards the couch not even noticing the other Scoobies in the room. She throws her helmet at Xander in the chair causing him to fumble the helmet and controller. She soon walks over to the couch that the girls are sitting on and lays herself across their laps with her head on the pillow next to Buffy. Everyone playing the video game still focuses on the t.v. and are annoyed by Faith's interrupting them and speak all at the same time.

XANDER (annoyed)

Ow! What was that for!

BUFFY (annoyed)

What the—

KENNEDY (annoyed)

Hey watch it!

WILLOW (annoyed)

Faith!

FAITH (with her face in the pillow)

Why's the couch so lumpy…

BUFFY (annoyed)

'Cause you're not laying on the couch! You're laying on me and a lesbian couple!

FAITH (shocked)

Ah Shit!

Faith is shocked out of exhaustion as she finally notices the other Scoobies in the room and falls off the couch to the floor hard.

WILLOW (over excited)

Good morning sleepy head.

FAITH (sitting up)

Shut up Red…this working thing takes a lot out of ya…

KENNEDY

I guess so when you lay on top of us…(she grins) sorry Faith but there's only one slayer laying in Willow's lap and that's me.

WILLOW (smirking)

And don't you forget it. (she kisses Kennedy passionately)

FAITH (teasing disgusted)

New rule…not making out like that in front of me…

BUFFY (teasing)

You two have been so touchy feely lately

Kennedy and Willow pull back from their kiss but look into each others eyes sweetly while smiling.

WILLOW (sweetly)

That's what happens when you're in love with someone

KENNEDY (smiling widely)

I can never get over you saying that (she kisses Willow)

FAITH (mock frustration)

Its like they forget we're here! Not to mention they don't notice googley eye patch man while their making out two feet away from him.

XANDER (distracted)

Huh?

BUFFY

Exactly.

Kennedy and Willow pull back from their kiss as Willow looks at Xander and smiles

KENNEDY (joking)

You had your chance in high school Xan-man. She's mine now (she smiles)

Kennedy puts her arm around Willow's waist and pulls her closer to her on the couch

XANDER

That's fine, I can just hold on to the pride that I saved her from turning to the dark side. I win.

WILLOW (to Kennedy)

He does have a little tiny point there, baby.

KENNEDY

I didn't know you then. I coulda done it too ya know.

WILLOW

Lets just hope you never have too. (she gives Kennedy a quick kiss)

FAITH

Hey we're short one Brat, where's Sparkles at anyway?

BUFFY

She called earlier and said something about Krystal had a vision on the way to school. So she was gonna hangout with her and Landon then take care of it after dark.

XANDER

Well it was after dark like hours ago…

BUFFY (shocked)

(she looks out the window then looks back at everyone frightened) How long were we playing that game!

KENNEDY (looking at the clock)

Uhhhh….four hours…(she chuckles to herself)

WILLOW

Relax Buffy, if she was hurt I would know.

FAITH

'sides, she has that funky glow thing of hers on her side plus a kick ass warlock and a seer.

WILLOW (hurt ego)

He's not so tough….

BUFFY

Earth to the egotistic wicca! No one in the world is as powerful as you, okay? Just see if Dawn's okay please?

WILLOW

I told you Buffy, soon as someone I'm connected too gets hurt I feel it. She's completely fine—

Just then the front door flies open and in runs Dawn, Krystal and Landon. They all look like they ran a long way and are completely winded. Dawn doubles over panting while holding a sword while Krystal slams the door shut behind her and leans against it as though blocking it while holding her crossbow. Landon dove to the ground while dropping some crystals and other magical talismans covering his head right before Krystal slammed the door shut.

LANDON (panicked)

Take cover!

KRYSTAL (looking out the window in the door)

Landon! Put a barrier on the house quick before they track us!

Landon stands up and flips through his hardcover book of spells and rituals.

DAWN (panting)

It's okay…Willow charmed the house so demons can't track you in here…and we lost them a few blocks back.

LANDON (to Krystal)

We wouldn't have had anyone to lose if Krystal didn't run into a nest of Krychak demons!

KRYSTAL (defending)

Hey I was following the vision! And we killed all the ones we were supposed to…

DAWN (to Landon)

Yeah, until the bigger demons deeper in the cave heard Landon's spell!

LANDON (defensive)

Hey some spells are loud! It's not my fault the Krychak's neighbors were light sleepers.

The teens go on arguing until Buffy stands up and stops them.

BUFFY (frustrated)

Are you three nuts! You ran into a nest of demons and almost got killed!

DAWN (calmly)

It was an accident...

KRYSTAL

Yeah, my vision just showed two Krychaks killing someone in this cave thing…when we got there, there was five of them though.

Willow stands up and walks to stand with Buffy talking to the three teenagers.

WILLOW

But you guys are all okay right? I'm not healing anyone because a big demon tried eating them?

LANDON (angry at Krystal)

Krychaks are usually wimps…they weren't a big deal it was the big things that Krystal failed to mention!

KRYSTAL (frustrated)

I told you I didn't know they were there! And we got away just fine…

LANDON (annoyed)

(He yells straight at Krystal) Still! I can _not_ believe that—(he starts to turn towards Willow and his look and emotion slowly turns to one of absolute awe) You….are standing…(he totally faces her now and looks completely star struck) In front of me!

Willow smiles her happy Willow smile.

FAITH (sarcastic)

Uh oh….Red's gotta fan boy…

LANDON (star struck)

You…you're her aren't you! You're _the_ Willow Rosenberg!

WILLOW (smiling)

That's what they call me.

LANDON (star struck)

Oh my Goddess! (he looks at Dawn who is looking amused and Krystal who is cracking up. He points to Willow) It's actually her! I am standing in the same room as the most powerful Witch like, on the fricken planet!

BUFFY (teasing)

Yeah…maybe you can stop her from getting jealous whenever someone brings up your little ball of sunshine Dawn told us about.

LANDON (still star struck)

I made Willow Rosenberg jealous! I think I might faint…

KRYSTAL

Whoa there big guy, just so you know I'm not catching you.

WILLOW (defending)

(she smacks Buffy's arm) I am not jealous! I told you that I just stopped trying to make that spell work…If I tried it now I'd probably get it easier…

LANDON (star struck)

What did you use for yours?

WILLOW

I tried channeling sunlight through crystals and into a sunstone. That way Buffy could shatter the stone in a vampire nest dusting all of them.

LANDON (star struck)

Wow! That would be amazing! We could probably mix our spells together to make it work. I used actual ground sunstone dust sprinkled over a lotus flower as a talisman and conjured the light. Course, then all I could do was throw it not store it.

WILLOW (realizing)

(smacking her forehead) Lotus Flowers! Hecate I'm stupid…the symbol of the rising and setting sun.

LANDON (quickly)

Oh no! You're anything but stupid! You're a legend! Just…a role model—or…Icon to most witches and warlocks and I'm here talking about spells with you! It's like a dream come true!

BUFFY

Quick Dawn, you better do the introductions for everyone before he starts worshiping Willow.

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Landon, and Krystal all move from the door to the living room to join the others.

FAITH

Nah, Willow is Goddess to enough people already…don't gotta add everyone pullin' rabbits out of hats to the list.

WILLOW (confused)

(As she sits next to Kennedy) I thought we agreed I was going with Guardian because it seemed less conceited…

KENNEDY

We did…you know Faith though…

DAWN

Guys this is Landon the warlock—obviously. And Krystal the Seer. (They say their hello's) Landon basically introduced Willow. That's my sister Buffy, Faith is on the coffee table, and the girl making googly eyes at Willow is Kennedy. They're the three slayers I told you about.

KRYSTAL (in slight awe)

Wow…three slayers in the same room.

XANDER

Huh…wonder if we introduced her to Cordy that she would get all crazy like Landon did to Willow.

WILLOW

Xander….Cordeila is in a coma…

XANDER

Yeah I know but we don't know any other Seer's so not like I had much choice there.

DAWN

And that's Captain Xander the Pirate of Sarcasm.

XANDER (pirate voice)

Arrrggghhh Mateys! How did ye be comin' into the demon slayin' buisiness?

KRYSTAL

(she laughs) Well I met Landon last year when we were freshmen. I just started getting my visions and I thought I was going crazy. I never saw anything with demons before though, just random little things. I went to the magic shop in town looking for some help or a book or something, I was flipping through some creepy old textbook when he bumped into me and I got my first real vision. I saw him being attacked by a vampire while walking home from the shop.

LANDON

I was in the shop buying some supplies for my grandfather. He always was big in the magic and passed everything he knows to me because my father wanted nothing to do with it. She told me to take a different way home that night…she said just to trust her. I figured what the heck and took the long way home. The next morning in the paper there was an article of a guy being killed in the exact spot that I would have passed that night. Two puncture marks on his neck. The next day at school I saw her and asked her how she knew about the attack. Of course she denied everything until I told her she saved me from a vampire.

KRYSTAL

That was when I knew I could trust him, I told him about my visions and he told me about his powers. We figured if I was getting visions about people being attacked that I am probably meant to stop it from happening.

LANDON

And I didn't really have anything better to do…(Krystal smacks him playfully)

KRYSTAL

We started thinking we were the only ones actually fighting demons…I mean there are all the legends we found. Landon and all the super wicca's he read about and I found the Slayer legend, plus some things in history about Seer's but we never met anyone else with actual powers or supernatural ties until we met Dawn.

LANDON

And she has some serious ties…

BUFFY

Awweee! You guys got your own little Scooby Gang! Protectors of the High school, just like we used to be.

XANDER

Just be happy that the library doesn't have a mouth to hell under it…And Landon, I never wanna hear you joined the swim team got it?

WILLOW

Ignore him…he has issues 'cause he almost turned into a mutant fish monster.

FAITH (sarcastic)

That ain't the only issues Ahab has…

XANDER (mock hurt)

You know…being the butt of all you girls' jokes is starting to get to me…I already lost an eye but I think I'm starting to lose my manliness being surrounded by women all the time.

KENNEDY

Especially women who can all kick your ass…

XANDER

Yep…there goes the rest of my pride.

DAWN

Don't worry Xander, If I use the Key's energy for too long I could overload it so after about a minute I would be wide open for a while.

XANDER

By then I won't have my only good eye, thanks for tryin' though Dawnster…means a lot.

KENNEDY (thinking)

You know…anyone ever notice that supernatural heroes are usually girls…

BUFFY

That's kinda true. Proves it. Girls are better 'cause we save the world on a weekly basis.

KRYSTAL

You guys really saved the world that many times?

WILLOW

Sure! We've faced….how many apocalypses?

XANDER

Yeah right, 'cause I kept count after we blew up the old high school.

BUFFY

I kinda stopped counting after I died…

FAITH

Which time?

BUFFY

The first.

They all laugh then go back to being sluggish and nearly bored except for the teens in the room. Krystal looks at the Xbox game still on the t.v. screen and looks curious.

KRYSTAL

Question…you guys have saved the world a bunch of times…you are three slayers made to kill demons, a super-powerful-and-legendary witch, and a guy who seriously looks tough with his little Nick Fury thing he's got goin' on…and you're sitting playing Xbox?

BUFFY

It's sad isn't it…

DAWN

How is it that three teenagers are doing more demon hunting then the great Scooby gang?

KENNEDY

Not even just the demon hunting…We barely leave the house…

FAITH

Hey I leave the house every day!

KENNEDY

Yeah to go to work…then you come home and lay on top of us on the couch!

LANDON (shocked)

What…

FAITH

Good thing fan boy wasn't here when Red and Mini-me were makin' out…

KRYSTAL

Ya had to put that in his head didn't you…

Landon goes wide-eyed and Xander laughs.

XANDER

I like this guy! It's a nice switch to have another guy around here.

KRYSTAL

Well now that you said his hero is makin' out with her girlfriend on the couch he's never gonna leave.

LANDON (defending)

Hey!

FAITH

Ooo snippy fortune teller goin' for Merlin's throat. I like your friends Brat.

KRYSTAL

Did she just call me a fortune teller?

DAWN

Hey she gave you a nickname…trust me that's a good thing with Faith…and its better then Brat…

KRYSTAL

True. (she sits in the chair across from the couch) Anyways, Dawn see if it's cool with your sister.

BUFFY

What's cool with me?

DAWN

Oh yeah! With the crazyness I almost forgot. Krystal and Landon are going to a club in town and asked if I wanted to go with.

XANDER

It's not the strip club on Seventh is it? (everyone looks at him shocked) What? Billie told me it's a strip club and I'm just makin' sure…

BUFFY

Xander.

XANDER

Yeah?

BUFFY

Zip it…

XANDER

…Kay.

BUFFY (turning to the teens)

What kinda club?

KRYSTAL

Nothin' bad. It's an all age kinda thing. Gotta have ID to get in and if you're underage they stamp ya so ya don't get all boozed up. They have live bands sometimes and the place has a kinda more rock feel to it then some sleezy rap place. It's called the Silver Bullet but we all just call it the Bullet mostly.

WILLOW

Sounds pretty Bronze-like.

DAWN

That's what I thought too. (to Buffy) Can I go?

BUFFY

Sure why not. It's Friday, people should have fun on Fridays.

DAWN (excited)

Yes! Thanks Buffy (she hugs her sister)

LANDON

Why don't you guys come with us?

KRYSTAL

Yeah like Buffy said, people should have fun on Fridays. Don't wanna take you away from your Xbox and lounging around but…

FAITH (defensive)

Oh hell no! I am so not about to be out partied by Sophmores! Come on guys, were goin' out!

KENNEDY

Sounds like fun to me! Come on Will, lets show all the guys there what they won't be getting any of (she smiles suggestively)

WILLOW (smiling)

I'm in, time to let the party animal in me out! (realizing what she said) But not the black eye and veiny animal…the fun loving and—for the love of Hecate someone stop me… (Kennedy kisses her for a moment) Thank you.

XANDER

(leaning into his chair) You guys go on, I'm just gonna chill here.

BUFFY

Oh no you're not! Come on Nick Fury, mysterious guy with the eye patch and surrounded by a bunch of hott girls is gonna be a chick magnet and the guy every other guy in the club wants to be!

LANDON

Gotta admit that's a bonus to the whole most supernatural heroes are girls thing…

XANDER (joking)

Only reason why the boring mortal stuck with it. And I told you guys I don't know if I'm ready to do that kinda thing yet.

FAITH (nicely)

You and Anya weren't together when she died Ahab. You broke up long before that. With any luck we'll find your little Blonde coffee house bunny.

KENNEDY

Yeah. Didn't you say Billie got a gig at a club in town? Krystal said it was a rock club. Maybe she'll be there!

KRYSTAL (shocked)

Wait…you guys know Billie?

XANDER (trailing off)

Sort of…

WILLOW (teasing)

Xander spilled coffee on her then they flirted and ended up having coffee together. He is customizing her apartment too so he see's her every day and she probably enjoys watching him hammer nails into the wall.

LANDON (jealous)

Dude! You scored a date with the lead singer of Siren Call! She is a total babe and complete guitar goddess!

KENNEDY

They named their band Siren Call? That's not trying too hard or anything…

KRYSTAL

Actually it makes sense for them. Its all guys and Billie singing out front. She is completely amazing singing and her guitar solo's kill! All their songs are totally epic to dance to, they got some harder rock ones, some more club dance ones, plus a few that just make ya wanna hold up a lighter or something.

LANDON

No idea how jealous I am of you right now…and I'm one of the guys showing up to the club with a bunch of hott girls!

BUFFY

See! Xander you're a total hunk! Now come on!

XANDER

I don't care how awesome I am, I'm not going to that club and you can't make me. (all of them give him evil grins) Probably shouldn't have said that…

FAITH

Come on Ahab, you're goin'

Buffy and Faith each grab one of Xander's arms and start to drag him to the door. Willow pushes him from behind.

XANDER (desperate)

This is kidnapping! Supernatural kidnapping! Help! I'm being drug out of my home by super strong women!

DAWN

Oh shut it Xander, Any other guy would kill to be in your position right now.

KENNEDY

Will you stop struggling before I get over there! I won't be as gentle as the girls who have known you since high school.

XANDER (desperate)

Now I'm being threatened! Help!

They drag him out of the house as Dawn and Kennedy grab everyone's coats off the hook and leave the house.

CUT TO: THE SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

The Silver Bullet is a large building set at a street corner. Its entrance door is at the corner and is blocked by a large Bouncer. Inside as you enter you walk through a hallway and into the club itself to a balcony that goes all around the club and is connected by rafters that some teenagers are sitting on. Right when you enter there is a large staircase that goes down to the club floor complete with small tables, couches, and the bar across from the staircase. Built into the walls are booths and benches and several Dart Boards and Pool Tables are collected to the side of the club. Continuing into the club there is a good sized stage next to the DJ booth for live performances across from the Dance floor where people are partying. The Scoobies walk in and take in the scene around them.

KRYSTAL (smiling)

I know, awesome right?

DAWN (in awe)

Sooo much better then the Bronze…

LANDON

Come on Dawn, first coke is on me.

KRYSTAL

It better be after waking up those giant demons in that cave…

LANDON

I said Dawn gets the free coke…as a welcome to town. You can pay for mine Krystal.

KRYSTAL

And who says the guy pays for everything…

DAWN

Later Guys.

Dawn walks off with Landon and Krystal as the Scoobies begin to walk forward. Faith looks completely excited and starts dancing a little to the music. Kennedy and Willow look around as if seeing what to do first. Buffy is eyeing a cute guy while Xander walks in behind them unimpressed.

XANDER

I came. I saw. I'm going home. Later guys! (he starts to walk away)

BUFFY

Oh no you don't. (she grabs him by the arm) You're having a good time partying with your friends tonight. Got it?

WILLOW

And don't make me charm that door to not let you through without one of us with you.

XANDER (mock hurt)

(clutching his chest as thought he was struck) That hurts Will…you guys don't trust me enough to not use magic to keep me here?

ALL THE GIRLS

No.

XANDER

Fine. I'll party but only because I'm afraid of what all of you could do to me if you were pissed enough.

KENNEDY (sarcastic)

That's the spirit! Come on Willow, your getting a drink in you then we're gonna dance all night!

WILLOW

Yeah 'cause I need a drink in me to get crazy with you.

KENNEDY

True, but I wanna see what you would do if you get a little buzzed (she smirks)

WILLOW

Hmm…and what would you do with a few in you? (she smirks back)

They walk off to the bar leaving Faith, Buffy, and Xander at the door. Faith is still dancing to the beat while Buffy continues to smile at the cute guy near the door.

FAITH

I can get used to this joint. Catch you two on the dance floor! (she dances down the stairs and goes straight for the dance floor and immediately attracts several guys' attention.)

BUFFY

And ya think prison would change a girl…

XANDER

Who? Faith? Yeah right, I know you're kidding right?

BUFFY

I wasn't at first…then I realized who I was talking about. Come on lets go join the party!

XANDER (pouting)

Do I have to?

BUFFY

If you don't want me to slay the nefarious party pooper demon then yes.

XANDER

Well I don't wanna be slayed that's for sure…

Buffy drags him down the stairs and onto the main floor.

CUT TO:

Xander sitting at one of the table's closest to the dance floor with Dawn.

XANDER

You don't gotta keep me company Dawnster…I am a big boy ya know.

DAWN

Yeah I know, but I'm all danced out for a bit. I think the bartender spiked my coke cause I got a little dizzy.

Just then Buffy walks up with Faith both of them laughing at the circle of guys they left on the dance floor.

FAITH

What a bunch of wimps…start cryin' when the hotties leave the dance floor.

BUFFY (smirking)

Well it was best we gave them a little break…like they can keep up with the Slayers right?

A waitress brings two beers to the table for Buffy and Faith

FAITH

Hell yeah! (she clinks bottles with Buffy then they start chugging their beer)

XANDER

Did you two check to make sure that beer isn't gonna turn you into cave slayers?

They both do a spit take away from the table. Xander and Dawn both start cracking up.

FAITH (annoyed)

Damn Xander! Don't freak us out like that!

BUFFY (annoyed)

Freak you out! I was the one who actually went all Buffy ten million B.C.!

DAWN

Yeah didn't you swear off beer after that?

XANDER

Says the girl with the spiked coke.

BUFFY (shocked)

What?

DAWN (nervous)

Xander! That's like the number one thing you don't tell my sister! (to Buffy) I just got a little dizzy on the dance floor is all, it probably wasn't even spiked…it tasted a little weird though…

FAITH (teasing)

Ahhah! Brat's buzzed!

BUFFY

Dawn!

DAWN

It's not like its my fault!

FAITH

Just go all Sparkles and work it off.

DAWN

Think that'll work?

FAITH (drinking the beer again)

Sure…just focus your whatever to kill you're first buzz queezies.

XANDER

Can't hurt to try, honestly how much fun can you be having sitting here while Landon and Krystal are partying it up?

DAWN

Good point.

She looks around then holds her necklace in a fist. In a moment a slight glow seeps from the openings between her fingers but she seems to be more energized the glow fades and she lets go of the necklace.

DAWN

Hey it worked! Later guys!

BUFFY (impressed)

How'd you know that would work?

FAITH

I didn't, figured it would though (she starts drinking her beer again)

BUFFY

Oh, okay then…well in that case (she smacks Faith in the back of the head causing her to choke on her beer)

FAITH (coughing)

What the hell B!

BUFFY

That's for teaching my sister that she can get all boozed up and then be sober in about ten seconds! She turns into some wild party girl and you are sooo gonna get it.

XANDER

Relax Buff, Dawnie isn't like that.

BUFFY

I know…I just wanted an excuse to hit Faith. Its always fun when she doesn't have a reason to hit back.

FAITH (acting tough)

Since when do I need a reason?

BUFFY

Since you're a good guy now, good guys don't hit other good guys without serious reason unless it is out of sarcasm or love.

FAITH

I might be full on good guy Faith…but I'm still the proud tough guy and sarcastic Slayer. Meaning I get to do this before I ditch you with Ahab to go back to that bunch of guys we got all riled up.

She slugs Buffy on the arm causing her to almost drop her bottle of beer then dances back to the group of guys waiting for her.

BUFFY (sarcastic)

Think I would get in trouble for trying to kill her again?

XANDER

Maybe…some of us actually like her now.

BUFFY (shocked)

Xander! Really?

XANDER

Hey…she grew on me—(realizing what he said) not like that! I mean….not like that again—I mean.

BUFFY (interrupting)

Gonna stop you there Xander. Before you start putting other peoples feet in your mouth along with yours.

XANDER (quietly)

I've been doing that a lot lately…

BUFFY

You have, what's up? Come on I helped Willow with her problems, your turn.

XANDER (sad)

Not much to say…I miss Anya.

BUFFY

I thought so. (she puts her arm around him) Xander you guys were broken up before she died, you even tried dating again remember?

XANDER

Yeah…and that ended with my date trying to sacrifice me over the hellmouth.

BUFFY (realizing)

True…where was I going with this?

XANDER

Something with I need to move on I'm assuming.

BUFFY

Nah. You don't gotta move on.

XANDER (shocked)

What? That's all you crazy women have been telling me to do for the past two weeks!

BUFFY

No. We all told you to talk to Billie.

XANDER

That's the same thing Buff.

BUFFY

No…It's not. (she sits next to him and faces him) Xander…were you completely moved on from Anya when you and that demon chick went out for coffee?

XANDER

Well no but—

BUFFY

But nothing! Just cause you are dating someone doesn't mean you have to move on from someone you loved.

XANDER

That's called rebounding…it exists on the list of things under the big red letters "Do Not Do"

BUFFY

Doesn't have to be rebounding, rebounding is using someone. Would you ever use Billie like that?

XANDER

I would never use anyone like that. I don't think I could.

BUFFY

Then there you go. I think I can call it "getting back out there to help you move on". You won't ever move on if you mope about Anya. Don't you think she would want you to be happy?

XANDER (sarcastic)

Honestly…she would probably curse me with syphilis again…

BUFFY

Well she would say that, but deep down at that part of Anya that has feelings I think she would seriously want you to be happy.

XANDER

I guess so.

BUFFY

Now by the best friend code you are under like, law to answer this completely from your heart and honestly…do you like Billie?

XANDER (after a moment)

Yes.

BUFFY

Enough to know for sure you will avoid the rebound?

XANDER (softly)

That and more…easily

BUFFY

Okay! Now we're making progress. So promise me something?

XANDER

Sure Buff, whatcha need?

BUFFY

Its what you need actually. Promise me you'll talk to Billie after she's done singing? (she smiles)

XANDER (confused)

What are you talking about—(he is cut off by Buffy turning his head to the stage to see band members moving to the instruments and Billie walking out with her guitar behind her hanging off her shoulder by a black and white checkered strap as the club starts cheering and Billie starts to get the crowd pumped up)—(nervous) oh my god Billie is singing!

BUFFY

You better do something to make her notice you out here!

XANDER (almost panicking)

Like what!

BUFFY

Like cheer and wave when she looks over here. (Xander starts to put his hands up but Buffy holds his arms down) When she starts singing you doofus!

XANDER (nervous)

Right….gotcha. Wait…shouldn't I go dance?

BUFFY

Nah, It'll look better if you are listening to her song and paying attention to her then if you were getting all Xander-freaky. Plus this way she will notice you, singers never look at the dancers, they look at the people listening.

XANDER

How the heck do you know that?

BUFFY

Hello? I grew up in L.A….sometimes I think you guys forget that.

Billie and her band continue to be praised by the crowd as Dawn, Krystal, and Landon come over to the table and stand around Buffy and Xander.

DAWN (teasing Xander)

You all ready to watch your girlfriend?

XANDER (sheepishly)

She isn't my girlfriend….

LANDON (jealous)

Seriously man, you should just start saying she is…those beautiful brown eyes and that silky blonde hair…she has gotta be the hottest girl in Moonview! (Dawn and Krystal each hit one of Landon's arms at the same time) Ow!—I mean….besides you two of course. (Buffy smacks him behind the head) Oh come on!

XANDER

Up sides to being surrounded by beautiful girls come with downsides too there buddy, you just learned one of 'em.

LANDON (rubbing the back of his head)

Guess so…do the other downsides hurt this bad?

XANDER

Nah, just your feelings. There is always one of 'em that's moody.

LANDON (dreading)

Great….

XANDER (dazed)

You know…her eyes really are such a beautiful deep brown that gives her this mystery about her…and her hair is such a perfect platinum blonde that it has to be natural…and a laugh that sounds like music and—

KRYSTAL

Xander…

XANDER (breaking from his daze)

Huh?

KRYSTAL

Oh nothing…you were just babbling uncontrollably, thought I should stop you before it got any cheesier then 'a laugh of music'.

XANDER

Was I that bad?

LANDON

That bad and worse bro.

DAWN

Okay Xander, here's the plan. While she is looking around the crowd singing you need to make eye contact with her and cheer to get her to notice you. If she starts smiling then she definitely likes you!

XANDER

You and your sister…

Xander is cut off by Billie walking to the microphone.

BILLIE (in the mic)

Hello people of the Silver Bullet! How are ya'll doin' tonight! (everyone cheers wildly) That's what I thought. Well I know the DJ here knows how to party, but how 'bout we hit a few cords for ya? (sarcastic) I mean… If that's okay…

The crowd cheers wildly then a random guy screams deeply over the crowd.

FAN GUY (screaming)

I Love you Billie!

BILLIE (in the mic joking)

Easy there big guy…buy me dinner first then we'll see how it goes. (the crowd laughs and she gets a loving and serious look on her face) This one goes out to my dad. Rest in peace Pap, love ya.

She kisses her fingers then points up towards the sky. The crowd claps again then quiets when Billie turns to her band. She points to the bassist and he starts out with a solo then stops. She motions to the other guitar player and he kicks out a pick slide then a few cords going lower in pitch then cuts out. She points to the drummer and he starts pounding on his set and cymbals. She turns around and breaks into a quick guitar solo ending with a squealing high-pitched note as the crowd cheers. When her note fades she closes her eyes and sings the first line softly then opens them when the guitar line begins. Her eyes have turned a bright Caribbean sea blue that seemed to glow against her pupils and eye makeup. Faith is dancing wildly while Kennedy and Willow are also dancing together with the beat of the music.

BILLIE (singing)

_According to you-I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you-I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind_

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you…according to you

(she leans back into a quick guitar break and bursts into the chorus pumped, shaking her hair and tapping her heel to the music and looking around at her fans in the club)_  
_

_But according to him! I'm beautiful, incredible-  
He can't get me out of his head-  
According to him! I'm funny, irresistible-  
Everything he ever wanted_

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose-  
He's into me for everything I'm not-  
According to you.

(she pulls back from the mic into another guitar break and sings the next verse more calm)

_According to you- I'm boring, I'm moody-  
And you can't take me any place.  
According to you- I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away_

I'm the girl with the worst attention span

(she meets eyes with Xander for a moment then keeps looking around, she looks back at him shocked and looks him in the eye as she continues to sing)

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

(Xander smiles at her then starts to cheer)_  
_

_According to you, according to you-_

(Billie's surprise turns to a warm happy smile at Xander then she breaks into another guitar progression and sings to him for the first part of the chorus then goes back to looking around the club)

DAWN (whispering)

She likes you!

BILLIE (singing)

_But according to him- I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him- I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted_

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose

(she looks back at Xander)

_He's into me for everything I'm not-  
According to you-_

(she sings softly again but strongly)

_I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no-  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

(Xander starts cheering again and Billie shuts her eyes and sings the next line with everything in her)

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy!_

(Billie begins her full guitar solo. She pulls back from the mic leaning into the first cord progression then falls to her knees and throws her head back while holding her guitar up through the second progression. She continues by jumping back up on her feet and leans into the tapped notes then moves back to the mic when she comes to the end, moves her guitar to the side of her and holds the mic with both hands while singing and looking at Xander with her bright color changed eyes)

_But according to me- you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right_

(during a rest the drummer pounds the snare causing Billie and her other band mates to jump in the air. Billie does a 360 degree turn then comes back down in front of the mic at the same time as the other members of her band and breaks back into the song singing the final chorus with a huge grin on her face)

_But according to him- I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him- I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted_

Everything is opposite- I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not-  
According to you, oh you!  
According to you, oh you!

(she sings softly into the mic again looking at Xander who is smiling with a huge flirty grin and cheering)

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right._

The crowd goes completely insane as Billy steps back from the mic and gives Xander one last shy nervous smile then bows with her band. When she stands up straight again her eyes are back to their deep brown. The cheer's fade as they go backstage and the DJ turns a regular track on and the club goes back to dancing and chattering about the live show. Kennedy and Willow walk over with huge grins on their faces.

WILLOW (excited)

Xander! That's the girl! She was amazing!

KENNEDY (suggestively)

And hotter then you guys described…(Willow smacks her playfully) Oh seriously babe! You know my heart is yours, but that chick had some _serious_ bright blue eyes (looking at Willow sweetly) I'm more up for a green-eyed girl though (she kisses Willow earning hoots and hollers from some passing guys and they stop kissing and smile at each other)

BUFFY

Careful…between Faith's dancing and you two making out all the guys in here are gonna go off the deep end—(realizing what Kennedy said) Wait a second…Kennedy did you just say her eyes were blue?

KENNEDY

Yeah, they were like fricken glowing, you didn't notice?

BUFFY

Well I was kind of rocking along to the song…but the guys said she has dark brown eyes…

LANDON

Oh yeah, she never really said anything about it but whenever she's on stage her eyes are like that bright blue. Everyone just kinda figures its stage contacts or the lights or something.

BUFFY

Yeah…

XANDER

She did tell me she was gonna try a gimmick.

DAWN

Where ya goin with this Buffy?

BUFFY (thinking)

I mean…If her eyes are changing color then—

She is cut off by Faith dancing over to the table shaking her hair everywhere and faking an air guitar real quick when she jumps in front of the table.

FAITH (pumped)

Hell yeah! That chick can jam!

KRYSTAL

And you guys looked at us like we were crazy stalker fans…

FAITH

Hey, they got anything more hardcore?

KRYSTAL

They do any kind of rock from soft all the way to instrumental metal.

FAITH (shocked)

Damn! (to Xander) Okay Ahab…If you don't go make a move on Blondie right now I swear I will.

KENNEDY (sarcastic)

And apparently I'm _her_ mini-me?

FAITH (sarcastic)

Oh yeah, 'cause you weren't having fantasies of Red destroying on a guitar for you…were ya?

KENNEDY (sheepishly)

So…

DAWN

I can't believe I'm saying this…but Faith's right Xander. Did you see the way she was looking at you? That smile? And oh my gosh she was actually singing to you half the time!

XANDER

I don't know about—(more excited) You really think she was singing to me?

FAITH (teasing)

Ooohhhh X-man's blushin!

XANDER (quickly)

I am not!

BUFFY

There she is! (she points to Billie walking out from backstage with one of the band members talking) Okay Xander, you promised you would go talk to her.

XANDER (nervous)

Alone…then like sitting together….alone…

KENNEDY (joking)

It's not like you're going into some dark corner to make out, Xander!

XANDER (nervous shocked)

What!

BUFFY (sarcastic)

Nice one Kennedy…

WILLOW

Why don't you just talk to her a little bit then invite her over here with us for a drink?

DAWN

Buying her a drink is always a nice way to go. I don't think you want the entire mob around you though…

LANDON

How about darts for us not allowed to drink?

KRYSTAL

Works for me…but if you do that stupid charm the dart to hit where you want it thing you are sooooo paying me for that coke I got you…

DAWN (teasing)

Landon's in trouble!

KRYSTAL (joking)

And if I see your necklace glowing you are sooo going down.

LANDON

She acts like she has nothing special about her…

KRYSTAL (sarcastic)

Yeah…I get migraine inducing picture shows in my head…oh joy…

The three walk off towards an open dart board.

WILLOW (giddy)

Alright Xander, no more stalling! Go talk to her already!

XANDER (nervous looking towards Billie)

I don't think I can move.

BUFFY

For God's sakes Xander! You were engaged! You shouldn't be this nervous to talk to a girl you like! You already had coffee with her and you've been to her house like ten times!

XANDER (nervous)

Yeah but Anya completely came on to me! And all that was before I realized I actually like her and can try moving from Anya…

KENNEDY (slowly)

Breathe big guy, breathe.

XANDER (nervous)

Okay…I can do this.

FAITH

Its either you or me Ahab…remember that. (she smiles evily)

XANDER (quickly)

…Be right back. (he jumps out of his seat and walks toward Billie)

BUFFY

You are an evil little girl you know that?

FAITH (joking)

Yeah, but someone had to get his ass in gear. The actual lesbians are happily making out and in love over there, so guess I had to do it. He'll thank me later.

BUFFY (realizing)

Evil Genius.

FAITH (bowing cocky)

At your service.

WILLOW

So what were you saying before about her eyes Buffy?

BUFFY

Huh? Oh! Billie. Well I guess I just thought something might be up if her eyes are switchin' colors…but I'm probably just losing it.

KENNEDY (dramatic)

Uh oh. PHS. I knew it was only a matter of time.

FAITH

What the hell you talkin' bout Mini-me?

KENNEDY (dramatic)

Post Hellmouth Syndrome. I figured sooner or later one of you guys would get all paranoid after livin' on that thing so long…figures the first to get it was Buffy.

WILLOW (smiling)

You are completely crazy, know that?

KENNEDY

Yeah…but you love me for it.

BUFFY (thinking)

Am I that bad?

All the girls look away and take a swig of their drinks.

Xander walks over to Billie who is still talking with a guy from her band. He keeps a warm smile on his face and tries to stay cool walking up to her. When he reaches her she smiles widely and says goodbye to the band member.

BILLIE (happy)

Hey! Guess you found me huh?

XANDER

Guess so, when you said you were a musician you didn't mention you could put Joan Jett in her place. (he smiles)

BILLIE (smiling shyly)

You thought it was that good?

XANDER

Me and the rest of the place! You were completely amazing.

BILLIE (happy)

Thanks. It means a lot. Oh, and sorry I wasn't at my apartment today, we were here all day setting up…the acoustics in here really suck when its packed. Doesn't help when there's people sitting on the rafters either.

XANDER

No problem, the guys and I ended up shooting things with a nail gun.

BILLIE (joking)

How did ya say you got that eye patch again?

XANDER (sarcastic)

That, is a mystery that I keep to add to my secret agent tough guy image.

BILLIE (laughing)

Wonder if I should have mysteries to add to my rock star image. It's a tough kinda image to pull off without turnin' into a poser.

XANDER

After tonight…I'd say its way more then an image. Did you write that song yourself?

BILLIE

Me an' the guys yeah. Whatcha think?

XANDER

I think if a guy ever did say that kinda stuff to you then you need to never tell me who he is…I won't be the only one with an eye patch for long…

BILLIE (laughing)

Well nothin' that extreme…but around that kinda vicinity yeah. The song is actually more about me with my mam and pap but it works well for those kinda situations too.

XANDER

You and your folks not get along?

BILLIE

We did for a while, but…(she looks uneasy for a moment) lets just say my dad got sick of my mam's crap an' so did I. So we left when I was ten. I've only seen her a few times since.

XANDER

I'm sorry. I never was close to my parents…their a little too into a certain liquid, most of my family is actually.

BILLIE

Don't know the meanin' of the term self control, huh?

XANDER

Not exactly…put it this way. Family parties I went camping in my backyard.

BILLIE (smiling)

I'm Irish, I know things about drinkin' that may shock ya.

XANDER

Like what?

BILLIE

Like how mixin' whiskey with salt'll make it less potent but won't change its taste.

XANDER (shocked)

Really?

BILLIE

Heck if I know. I'm just tryin' to make conversation. (they laugh)

XANDER

Well how about you come join me and some of my friends for a drink? (Billie begins to look uneasy then shivers slightly) You okay?

BILLIE (uneasy at first then going back to normal)

Huh?—oh yeah, sorry got a chill down my spine. Sounds like fun.

Xander and Billie walk over towards the rest of the gang still standing around the table.

FAITH (teasing suggestively)

Hey Ahab, looks like ya found yourself some buried treasure huh?

BUFFY (smiling)

(she smacks Faith) Shut up Faith.

KENNEDY

Don't worry Buffy, I bet she learns not to listen to Faith faster then I did.

WILLOW

She did learn that pretty fast.

BUFFY

Everyone does…

FAITH

Hey I'm standin' right here ya know!

Billie laughs as Xander smacks his forehead feeling stupid.

XANDER

Remind me why I thought it was a good idea to bring you over here with these four?

WILLOW

Because you love us and you know it. (pouting) Plus I've known you the longest and I still haven't met her.

FAITH

Blondie, Red. Red, Blondie. 'nuff said.

KENNEDY

And what am I? Chop liver?

BUFFY

Gross.

FAITH

Oh like you haven't seen worse things B.

WILLOW

Faith I'm gonna find some duct tape for your mouth if you don't shut it and let Xander talk! (she gives Faith a look that says she means a lot worse things then duct tape)

FAITH (putting up her hands in surrender)

Okay okay, calm down Red…I'll let the pirate talk.

KENNEDY (to Willow)

Wow, you got Faith to actually shut up. I think I love you even more.

WILLOW

Thanks sweetie. But you gotta be quiet for a minute too kay?

XANDER (sarcastic)

My friends….anyways guys this is Billie. You already know Buffy and Faith.

BUFFY

Hiya!

FAITH

Sup.

BILLIE (uneasy)

Hey.

XANDER

And this is—

WILLOW (cutting him off sounding giddy)

Willow, his bestest friend ever since we were like five. Sorry Xander, had a feeling you would leave that part out. (she smiles)

XANDER (teasing)

Never.

BILLIE

Nice meetin' ya.

WILLOW

And this is my girlfriend Kennedy (she moves close to Kennedy smiling at her sweetly and puts her arm around her waist)

BILLIE (smiling)

Rock on. Love is what the heart wants, not the world is all I gotta say!

WILLOW (happy to Xander)

Hey she passed the "Omg your best friend is a lesbian" test.

BILLIE

What? Ya thought I was some homophobe?

WILLOW (quickly)

Well…no but I—I mean—

BILLIE

Relax Willow, jus' messin' with ya.

KENNEDY

Hey I like this girl! She can party like a rock star and is quick with the jokes, she'll fit right in.

FAITH (excited)

Damn straight! Girl you killed it up there!

BILLIE (smiling shyly)

Yeah?

BUFFY

Totally! You were amazing! Did you write that song yourself?

BILLIE

Yeah, me an' the guys did. Well…I think they were droolin' over a waitress at the time…so mostly me I guess.

KENNEDY (shocked)

They were drooling over a waitress while you were sitting with them? (Willow smacks her playfully) Hey what was that for!

WILLOW

For calling a girl Xander introduced you too like two minutes ago hott. Plus, I'm sitting right here.

BILLIE

No sweat, I told 'em long time ago I didn't wanna start band drama so they know no droolin' over Guitar Girl. And by the way, I think it's more of a compliment when a lesbian calls you hott. Guys say it to either just be sweet or get laid, an' a lot of straight girls will say it sarcastic or catty if its true 'cuz their jealous all the guys drool over you not them.

BUFFY (joking)

Hey! How come you two never call me hott!

WILLOW

Well because you've been my best friend since before I started swinging for a different team…I figured calling you hott would make you feel awkward.

KENNEDY

Sorry, Willow was the hottie for me back when we met. (Faith makes gagging noises earning a glare from Kennedy)

A waitress brings over six beers for everyone at the table.

WAITRESS (to Billie)

One round on the house from the boss for such an awesome show tonight. (she smiles)

BILLIE (to the waitress)

Thanks Connie. (she pulls a folded ten dollar bill from her pocket and hands it to her)

WAITRESS

You were epic as always Billie. (she walks away)

FAITH (excited)

Damn! She gets us free beer! Dibs on bein' Blondie's new best friend!

She puts her arm around Billie while picking up a beer causing Billie to look uneasy for a moment then snapping out of it once she notices Faith's expression never changes. She lets out a sigh of relief while smiling and takes a bottle along with everyone else at the table.

XANDER (raising his bottle)

To Billie, for the best concert I've seen in a while and free beer! (he smiles at her and she smiles back)

KENNEDY

I'll drink to that!

They all clink their bottles together. When they do Billie's hand brushes against Kennedy's and a shiver goes down her spine and she looks at Kennedy in shock then her eyes go to Willow. Her eyes widen looking completely frightened as she pulls away from the toast as everyone else takes a swig of their beers.

XANDER (joking)

Ya know you're supposed to take a drink after the clinking. Thought you were Irish? Didn't you learn how to toast when you were like ten?

BILLIE (snapping out of it)

Seven actually. (she takes a big swig) An' not all Irish are drunks Xander.

XANDER (looking nervous)

Oh—well I know…I was just—

BILLIE

Man, first Willow now you huh? Either I'm good or jus' need to go back to school an' learn how to use sarcasm. (she takes another swig)

XANDER (smiling)

Clever…very clever.

KENNEDY

Okay—sorry but I gotta ask. (to Billie) The hair.

BILLIE (smirking)

Natural.

WILLOW (shocked)

Get out!

BILLIE

No foolin'. Say hello to a natural proud platinum blonde! (she gestures to herself)

KENNEDY

Huh, never met a natural super blonde before…you don't seem stupid at all.

BILLIE (confused)

Thanks…I think…

BUFFY (insulted)

Hey! Sitting right here ya know!

WILLOW (get real tone)

Buffy…

BUFFY (defending)

Okay so it's a little bit highlighted! Its natural blonde though!

KENNEDY (teasing)

And you were gone all last Tuesday afternoon for what now?

BUFFY (defending)

Haircut…

XANDER

Aaaannndddd?

BUFFY (defeated)

Highlights.

WILLOW (smiling)

There ya go! Doesn't it feel better to come out in the open with your secrets?

BUFFY

Oh can it Ms. Amazing-natural-hair-color. (she chugs some of her beer)

KENNEDY

Damn straight. (she kisses Willow)

FAITH

Really Mini-me? Ya gotta do that…we're tryin' to impress Ahab's girl not scare her away!

KENNEDY (angry)

(she pulls away from the kiss and glares at Faith) Alright, that's it!

FAITH (nervous)

Uh oh… (she starts running away)

KENNEDY (angry)

(running after her) You are so dead!

FAITH (yelling back)

B couldn't do it, what makes ya think you can!

WILLOW (laughing)

Oh man they are gonna really get into it one day.

BUFFY

I should probably go stop 'em.

XANDER

Nah, no offense Will, but Kennedy isn't gonna be able to take Faith.

WILLOW

Yeah, I know. They'll just slap each other around a little then get over it. I think they're a little too alike is all.

BUFFY

Doesn't that mean you're kinda dating Faith in a way then?

WILLOW (upset)

Oh thanks Buffy! Now I'm gonna have nightmares!

BILLIE

Burn some incense an' let it smoke by your bedside. Old Irish trick to block the morrigain nightmare fairies from your dreams.

WILLOW (interested)

Oh cool! You're into mythology and superstition stuff?

Both Willow and Buffy smile at how Billie believes in the supernatural and look at Xander indicating how well she could eventually fit in.

BILLIE

Well I don't know too much other then the Irish legends. My dad taught 'em to me when I was little. They were like fairy tales only he always told me that they were real an' I should believe in 'em.

XANDER (curious)

Do you?

BILLIE

Sure! Makes life more interestin' when I can blame the leprechauns for when my guitar strings break.

BUFFY (confused)

I thought leprechauns were good luck?

BILLIE

They bring luck yeah, it's one of the most powerful things in the world. But luck goes both ways—good and bad. It's you who takes the power of luck an' does what you want with it.

BUFFY

My Lucky Charms don't seem so lucky anymore…

WILLOW

Old Celtic myths are some of the most pure and unchanged in the world because it is an island country and kept a lot to itself until the last few centuries.

BILLIE (smiling)

My dad used to say that. He said it was the reason why Irish people are best at what they do, 'cause we still believe in the things we can't always see.

XANDER

Your dad sounds like he was a good man.

BILLIE (sweetly)

He was. Growin' up he was basically all I had. My mam was around for a while but my dad an' I left after she—well…did some crap. We moved from Dublin to Moonview when I was 12. He was the one who taught me all about music.

XANDER (thinking)

Hey wait a sec…If you're from Ireland then where's your accent!

WILLOW

She has one ya dummy!

BILLIE (In a thick Irish accent)

Well, if ye prefer I speak in me native tongue laddie then I s'pose I could give ita chance wit-out makin' a right bags of it.

XANDER (shocked)

Blimey!

BILLIE (back to her normal only slight accent)

(she laughs) I had a bit more of an accent when we moved here, but goin' to school here an' listenin' to you valley girls beat the Irish outta me. My Pap never lost his though.

BUFFY (softly)

I'm sorry he's gone.

BILLIE

It's okay. He got in a car crash when I was 16. He was on his way back from a gig an' a drunk driver hit him.

WILLOW (sadly)

Awwee!

BILLIE

This is gonna sound completely cheesy but whenever I play my music I still feel like he's around me, ya know? (she puts her hand behind her neck and rubs it like she feels confused) Jus' one of those things I guess.

With her hand behind her head, Billie's leather jacket sleeve is pulled up revealing a Celtic spiral tattoo design around her wrist and starting to move down her arm.

XANDER

Oh hey, you have tattoos too?

BILLIE (uneasy)

(she looks quickly at her arm and pulls the sleeve down) Uhh…yeah, they kinda go up both arms an' to my back.

WILLOW (smiling)

You act like their embarrassing, they looked like Celtic designs right?

BILLIE (still a little uneasy)

Yeah…back when my pap died I got a little…unstable I think is a good word for it? Bouncin' in and out of foster homes an' junk...as soon as I turned 18 I—uhh—ended up gettin' drunk then gettin' the tattoos…

XANDER (smiling)

And I thought the jackets were just your rocker image.

BILLIE (slightly uneasy)

Well that an' to cover up the tatts. Apparently it's okay to have skulls and flame tattoos but when a girl has Celtic swirls and spirals then its scary. Creeps a lot of people out actually.

BUFFY

Nah, its cooler if it has some kinda meaning. And trust me, takes a lot to creep us out. Lets see 'em!

BILLIE (unsure)

I don't know…

WILLOW

Hey look at it this way, we already know you got 'em, whats the worst that could happen right?

BILLIE (thinking)

True. (to Xander) I play guitar, ride motorcycles, hang out with guys every day, an' have a lot of meaningful tattoos…freaked out yet?

XANDER

Nah. I'm a construction worker, my dream car is a mustang, I live with five girls, and have an eye patch…how about you?

BILLIE (smiling)

Got me there.

She finishes her beer then turns and slides out of her jacket revealing her white racer tank. From the band of swirls going around her wrist, the swirls continue up the side of her arm and band around her arm again on her forearm just below her elbow then continue up banding at her bicep again then spreading out as they reach her shoulder then continue branching to her back cut off by her tank top. Each of the bands around her arm have a different larger symbol to each band aside from the spirals circling the circumference of her arm. Buffy, Xander and Willow all look in awe at the intricate designs.

XANDER

Whoa! Their so detailed!

WILLOW (studying the symbols)

Wow, this must have taken a long time to do!

BILLIE (quietly)

Not as long as you'd think…

BUFFY

These are awesome! Must have hurt like nuts though…

BILLIE (smiling)

Yeah, I think that was where the bein' kinda out of it part came in handy.

WILLOW (thinking)

Hmmm…these are symbols for (pointing to the one on her wrist) Growth, (her upper forearm) Wisdom, and (looking at the one on her bicep)…dang I can't get this other one!

BILLIE (uneasy)

Sounds like ya just missed Strength. Oh an' the double spirals and knot work connectin' 'em that represent Balance.

WILLOW (realizing)

Oh I get it! Growth is over your veins, Strength over your bicep and Wisdom in the center of both. Balancing all three is for protection in Celtic legend isn't it?

BILLIE

Yep. They all lead to the Protection knot on my back surrounded by the spirals for Balance.

XANDER

I love when cool things have deep meaning. Makes them…meaningful.

BILLIE (smiling)

You guys are the first to say that…all the guys jus' think I'm some superstitious nut case.

Just then Kennedy and Faith walk back to the table. Faith is clutching her jaw while Kennedy is holding her wrist.

KENNEDY

Who's a nut case now?

BUFFY (sarcastic)

Glad you two didn't kill eachother…

WILLOW

No one, Billie was just showing us her cool Celtic tattoo design.

FAITH (cocky to herself)

Hah! Got me a Tatt back when I was 15 (she shows her arm with her tribal looking tattoo) Knew a guy.

KENNEDY (in awe)

Yeah Faith…I think Billie has ya beat….bad…

Faith looks at Billie's arm and her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

FAITH (shocked)

Damn Blondie! I'm likin' you more an' more!

BILLIE (smiling)

(she puts her jacket back on) Thanks. I gotta get goin' though...I'm tired outta my mind an' I'm gonna have to get up early when Xander an' his crew get to my apartment at the crack 'a dawn.

BUFFY (mocking)

Xander! You actually wake her up every morning that early?

XANDER (defending)

Hey it's not my policy! If it was up to me I could sleep in till ten then be at work at noon. But construction works from sun up till sun down sadly.

WILLOW

But it's the weekend. Don't you have weekends off?

BILLIE

Not when I skip out a day puttin' them behind. (to Xander) Sorry.

XANDER

Hey I'm cool with it, I got to work on my nail gun aim.

KENNEDY

That is so a joke waiting to happen coming from the guy with an eye patch.

BILLIE (laughing)

That's what I said. Later guys, (to Kennedy and Willow) and nice meetin' you guys. (she smiles warmly) Cute couple by the way.

WILLOW (smiling)

Thanks, bye Billie!

XANDER

Mind if I walk you to your car?

BILLIE

Motorcycle.

XANDER

I knew that. (they walk away towards the club exit)

FAITH (teasing)

Cute couple awwweeee

BUFFY

Faith…don't start again or Kennedy is gonna break your jaw instead of bruising it.

FAITH

Ah hell! She left a bruise? (to Kennedy) Not bad Mini-me…you're getting it tomorrow when we spar though.

KENNEDY

Don't care what I get tomorrow. I get to say I clocked you one hard enough to bruise (she smiles)

WILLOW

Well Billie seems amazing, just saying.

BUFFY

Yeah she actually almost seems like she would be cool if she found out all Xander's friends are freaks with powers who fight demons every day.

FAITH

I find the term freak hurtful. I'm gonna go with hot super chicks.

BUFFY (thinking)

Yeah…I like that too.

CUT TO: ALLEY OUTSIDE THE BULLET—NIGHT

Billie and Xander are walking around the club to Billie's motorcycle parked out by the backstage entrance, taking the long way so they can talk.

XANDER

Pardon my psyco friends…they are…well psyco.

BILLIE

Nah, I thought they were sweet.

XANDER

Willow was studying your tattoos like a text book while her girlfriend called you hott.

BILLIE

Hey you guys are the only ones who ever actually liked my tatts. 'course I'm not gonna mind her wantin' to look at 'em. And like I said, a lesbian callin' another girl hott is a compliment to me.

XANDER

True. Willow is just really into that stuff. Little brainiac she is and all. (they reach her motorcycle)

BILLIE (uneasy)

Well they all seem fun at least.

XANDER

Yeah they are, dunno what I would do without 'em.

MALCOM (voice)

Well…how about we find out what they would do without you (he and another vampire walks out from a shadow) Shall we? (he grins evily)

XANDER (serious)

Billie, get behind me

Xander stands in front of Billie with a serious look in his eye. Billie looks at the vampire in a combination of calm and frustration.

MALCOM (mocking)

Oh how sweet. He wants to protect his girl. (his tone turns cruel) Kill her.

The vampire next to Malcom growls and runs toward Xander and Billie. Xander punches him while Billie looks like she is thinking hard. The vampire grabs hold of Xander and throws him on top of a dumpster, he rolls off and falls to the ground a few feet away knocked out.

BILLIE (worried)

Xander!

She runs and kneels next to Xander and rolls him face up and sees if he is okay. The vampire grins at them widely then starts walking towards the couple. Billie sets Xander down gently when she finds he is just knocked out.

BILLIE (menacing)

You're gonna regret that. (she stands up and faces the vampire)

MALCOM (mock frightened)

Oh dear! What ever can we do! Big bad girlfriend is going to kill us for hurting her man! (serious) Oh wait…I almost forgot…(his face morphs) we are the demons here. Kill her but take the boy alive, our Lord is going to enjoy the pain and guilt he has from losing his girlfriend.

The other vampire growls deeply while moving to punch Billie. She grabs hold of his fist and crushes it backwards causing him to stop in front of her in pain. She knees him in the stomach then twists him around violently into a headlock. He continues to struggle with her but she holds on strongly and looks at Malcom with an angry expression. Her eyes swirl until the deep brown turns into a bright nearly glowing Caribbean sea blue.

BILLIE (menacing)

You aren't the only demon's here.

Malcom's eyes widen at the sight of her strength and eyes. Billie pulls the other vampire and throws him against a broken wooden ladder next to the dumpster turning him to dust. Malcom starts to back away but Billie leaps toward him across the alleyway in a single bound and reaches for his neck and takes hold strongly. She then pushes him against the brick of the club building and speaks to him with a venomous tone.

BILLIE (harshly)

Now listen here before I lose what little patience I have left for you twits…that guy (she motions to Xander) He is friends with three Slayers and a scary powerful Witch…But all they'll do is kill you. But me…well I'm half evil. (she smiles wickedly) I'll torture you until you beg me to put a stake through your heart. So go tell your "Lord" that this town belongs to the good guys.

MALCOM (choking)

And…where does that…leave you?

BILLIE (menacing)

In misery from the crap I've done. (she slams him against the wall) Just remember that killin' demons like you makes up for some of it. (she lets go of him and takes a step back, Malcom rubs his neck) Now get the hell outta here an' don't let me catch you back here. Tell you're Lord who he has to deal with if he wants to try bein' all high an' mighty. (she starts walking back to Xander)

MALCOM (with an evil grin)

Half human…half demon…kind of poetic isn't it? I think my Lord would be intrigued by this little discovery. Trying to be noble and make up for the things you've done…when you know that nothing will truly make them go away.

BILLIE (angry)

(she turns back to him and her eyes glow a little brighter) Didn't I tell you to get lost!

MALCOM (still grinning)

Of course, we'll meet again…sooner then you may think. (he rushes off)

Billie watches him, making sure he is gone. Once the coast is clear she turns to face Xander then a look of worry crosses her face. She breathes calming herself down and her eyes swirl back to their natural deep brown. Xander begins to stir on the ground groaning in pain and trying to sit up. Billie runs to him to help.

BILLIE (worried)

Xander! Are you okay?

XANDER (groaning)

Ow—sure, just a—ow—minor concussion. (realizing what happened) Where'd they go!

BILLIE (worried)

They ran off, you sure you're alright?

XANDER

Only bruise is to my pride. They didn't hurt you did they?

BILLIE (uneasy)

No actually…which is strange for…

XANDER

Vampires?

BILLIE (uneasy)

Yeah…but how do you know about 'em?

XANDER (uneasy)

I can ask you the same thing.

BILLIE (quickly)

I'm superstitious remember? This town is loaded with things that go bump in the night. When you believe in 'em its impossible not to notice 'em. Now how 'bout you?

XANDER (nervous)

(Billie helps him to his feet) That's a long story…how about I…uhhh…tell you over dinner tomorrow night? (Billie looks nervous) Or not…I mean if you don't want to—

BILLIE (quickly)

No! I mean…yes I want to…sorry just a little shaken up is all I guess.

XANDER (smiling)

After being attacked by vampires in an ally I definitely understand that. (they start walking towards Billie's motorcycle) So really? You'll go out with me?

BILLIE (smiling sweetly)

Yeah, ya think I was gonna say no?

XANDER (nervous)

I hoped not. But there is a lot of more interesting guys out there…This may shock you but I never had much luck when it comes to girls. (they reach her motorcycle)

BILLIE (sweetly)

Hey. (she looks him in the eye) You're funny, sweet, nice, an' jumped between me an' a killer…(her expression turns soft and sweet)…safe to say this girl finds you really interestin'…

They look into each other's eyes for a moment then lean in slowly for a soft kiss. After a moment they pull back from the kiss slowly and look at one another again.

XANDER (smiling)

And I thought being thrown at a dumpster knocked me out.

Billie smiles sweetly then picks up her helmet and gets on her custom Honda CBR250R. It's built for speed much like Faith's bike, it's also black in color with bright Caribbean sea blue spiral designs that seem to match her tattoos. She holds her custom matching racer helmet like she is about to put it on only stops when Xander speaks.

XANDER

So dinner tomorrow night?

BILLIE (smiling)

Pick me up 'round 7.

XANDER (smiling)

It's a date.

He gives her one last smile then turns and walks back into the club. Billie looks after him with a smile on her face that starts to fade into a nervous look as she realizes what just happened.

BILLIE (to herself nervous)

What did I just get myself into…(she shakes her head and puts on her helmet, starts her motorcycle, flips down the blacked out face shield then speeds off)

CUT TO: SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

Xander walks back to his table with a smile on his face and is greeted by everyone.

DAWN (excited)

How'd it go!

XANDER (playing dumb)

How'd what go?

BUFFY

Oh don't you even! Spill mister, right now!

XANDER

Well…I asked her out to dinner tomorrow night…

FAITH

Oh lose the cryptic Ahab! Just say it!

XANDER (happy)

She said yes.

KENNEDY (excited)

Way to go Xan-man!

LANDON (jealous)

So jealous of you right now…

WILLOW (realizing)

Wait a second…something else went down. Xander Harris I've known you too long for you to try hiding things from me! What else!

XANDER

Well I don't think a gentleman should kiss and tell…

WILLOW (proud)

Whoa! Xander you player, you!

LANDON (very jealous)

Epicly jealous of you right now!

KRYSTAL

Landon…shes like five years older then you, get over it.

LANDON

Fine…I'm over it. Dude, where are you guys goin for dinner?

XANDER (thinking)

Dunno…I just realized I have no idea of any good restaurants around here…

KRYSTAL

There's a cute little chinese place downtown. Best stuff around.

BUFFY

Oh my gosh you guys are gonna be so cute together! And Billie seems awesome, not just with the guitar and stuff but in general. Plus she is cool with supernatural stuff…that could be a plus if things go good.

XANDER

Oh yeah…we got jumped by some vampires in the alley. Turns out Billie knows about 'em already (he takes a sip of his beer non-chalantly)

EVERYONE (shocked)

_WHAT!_

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN

The cave remains unchanged, dimly lit with faded pictures on the walls. The Shadow Man remains hidden in darkness slouching on his stone throne when Malcom enters and kneels before him.

SHADOW MAN (disappointed)

I don't see my offering Malcom. You should know I don't like to be disappointed.

MALCOM

Yes my Lord, there was an…issue however.

SHADOW MAN (interested)

The Slayers?

MALCOM (frightened)

No…well apparently they were connected to the Slayers but it was not them.

SHADOW MAN

They?

MALCOM (trailing off)

Yes, a man with an eye patch and a blonde girl…or so we thought…

SHADOW MAN (demanding)

Where is the other I sent with you?

MALCOM (thinking)

Dust. The girl…well… (he grins)

SHADOW MAN

You're gonna be dust next if you don't tell me what happened. _Now_.

MALCOM (looking at the Shadow Man)

She was half-demon. (he smirks) She was incredibly strong…and threatened to torture me to inches of my life if I touched the boy or his friends.

SHADOW MAN (amazed)

Half….(he begins to laugh maniacally) _Ahhhahahhahhahhaaa!_ Well this is interesting…what a very—pleasant surprise. (he chuckles deeply as his eyes swirl and turn a bright glowing Caribbean sea blue sticking out from the shadows)

BLACKOUT


	6. Slaying: The Deadliest Date

Woah...Blanked on this one for a second there O_O Sall good tho! Cuz I toughed it out :D Got some inspiration from a few friends and a killer snowstorm. :P

and yeah...they were gettin longer for a while there...Just started pourin outta me! This one is more normal length-I think-dunno lol I just go for gettin what i gotta say, well, said :D

To my Readers I 3 ya! Keep on truckin and letting me know how I'm holdin up! Makes me feel all fuzzy inside and makes me write faster :P Enjoy guys!

* * *

Episode 6—Slaying: The Deadliest Date

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

CUT TO: MOONVIEW GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

Landon and Krystal are fighting with a vampire. Krystal is on the ground and standing up with a stake while Landon is standing on a headstone with his eyes closed and his hands out in front of him like he's holding something invisible.

LANDON (V.O.)

Hi, I'm Landon Perry and I am a practicing warlock.

Landon continues to concentrate until a small orb of bright yellow light forms in his hands. Landon jumps off the tombstone with the little orb of light in his right hand and throws it like a baseball at the vampire who looks at it shocked then screams and starts to burn as it hits him.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HIGH COURTYARD—DAY

Landon, Dawn, and Krystal are sitting at their picnic table eating lunch

LANDON (V.O.)

This is my friend Krystal Jenkins…

Krystal is surprised by the jock bumping into her back sending a shock through her system. She crushes her eyes shut and holds her head with one hand like she has a migraine and holds on to the table for support with the other.

LANDON (V.O.)

She's a seer that receives visions of people in supernatural trouble that we're supposed to help. And you are?

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT

Dawn is standing with Willow as she unlocks the Key's energy. Dawn has a bright green aura around her while Willow has a soft white aura and her white hair to match. The crystal necklace around Dawn's neck begins to glow green as it absorbs the Key's energy.

DAWN (V.O.)

Hi, I'm Dawn Summers and have this pure energy inside me called the Key…

CUT TO: MOONVIEW GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

Dawn faces a vampire with her broadsword. The vamp starts walking confident in Dawn's direction. Dawn closes her eyes for a moment and her necklace starts twinkling bright green. She opens her eyes and gives a look that could kill. The vampire growls deeply then tries attacking Dawn. She side steps the vampire then swings her sword violently as he runs next to her and decapitates him turning him into dust.

DAWN (V.O)

…and this enchanted necklace lets me tap into its essence and use it to kill bad guys.

CUT TO: JAVA NET CAFÉ—DAY

Xander and Billie are standing in the café and shake hands

BILLIE

Well then, welcome to Moonview—

XANDER

Xander Harris. …(trails off)

BILLIE

Billie Cayne.

KENNEDY (V.O.)

What does this girl even look like?

BUFFY (V.O.)

Honestly…She looked like a rockstar basically.

CUT TO:

Billie performing at the Silver Bullet

She turns around and breaks into a quick guitar solo ending with a squealing high-pitched note as the crowd cheers. Her eyes have turned a bright Caribbean sea blue that seemed to glow against her pupils and eye makeup.

XANDER (V.O.)

Probably because she is one…she's in a band. She sings and plays guitar.

CUT TO:

Buffy meeting Billie with Xander at the coffee shop

BUFFY

(she smiles at Billie) I'm Buffy

BILLIE

Billie.

They shake hands. As soon as their hands touch Billie gets a strange look in her eyes and pulls back from the handshake a little quickly then tries to hide her uneasiness.

BILLIE (uneasy)

Nice to meet you.

CUT TO: CONSTRUCTION SITE

Just after Faith fell off her motorcycle Billie runs over to her.

BILLIE (concerned)

Are you ok?

She rolls Faith over on her back and carefully takes off her helmet. As she checks for a pulse her expression becomes uneasy and she pulls away her hand.

BILLIE (quietly)

Another one….

CUT TO: THE SILVER BULLET

The Scoobies are all around a table with Billie doing a toast They all clink their bottles together. When they do Billie's hand brushes against Kennedy's and a shiver goes down her spine and she looks at Kennedy in shock then her eyes go to Willow. Her eyes widen looking completely frightened as she pulls away from the toast as everyone else takes a swig of their beers.

CUT TO: ALLEY OUTSIDE THE SILVER BULLET

The vampire grabs hold of Xander and throws him on top of a dumpster, he rolls off and falls to the ground a few feet away knocked out.

BILLIE (worried)

Xander!

MALCOM

(his face morphs) we are the demons here.

She knees the second vampire him in the stomach then twists him around violently into a headlock. He continues to struggle with her but she holds on strongly and looks at Malcom with an angry expression. Her eyes swirl until the deep brown turns into a bright nearly glowing Caribbean sea blue.

BILLIE (V.O. menacing)

You aren't the only demon's here.

Malcom's eyes widen at the sight of her strength and eyes. Malcom starts to back away but Billie leaps toward him across the alleyway in a single bound and reaches for his neck and takes hold strongly. She then pushes him against the brick of the club building and speaks to him with a venomous tone.

BILLIE (harshly)

…that guy (she motions to Xander) He is friends with three Slayers and a scary powerful Witch…But all they'll do is kill you. But me…well I'm half evil. (she smiles wickedly) So go tell your "Lord" that this town belongs to the good guys.

MALCOM (V.O.)

And…where does that…leave you?

She breathes calming herself down and her eyes swirl back to their natural deep brown. Xander begins to stir on the ground groaning in pain and trying to sit up. Billie runs to him to help.

BILLIE (V.O.)

In misery from the crap I've done. Just remember that killin' demons like you makes up for some of it.

MALCOM (V.O.)

Half human…half demon…kind of poetic isn't it?

CUT TO:

Billie getting on her motorcycle behind the Silver Bullet and putting on her helmet.

BILLIE (V.O.)

I play guitar, ride motorcycles, hang out with guys every day,

CUT TO:

Billie taking off her jacket revealing her Celtic Spiral designed tattoos going up her arm and to her back.

BILLIE (V.O.)

an' have a lot of meaningful tattoos…freaked out yet?

CUT TO:

Xander and Billie standing by her motorcycle behind the Silver Bullet.

XANDER (V.O.)

Nah. I'm a construction worker, my dream car is a mustang, I live with five girls, and have an eye patch…how about you?

They look into each other's eyes for a moment then lean in slowly for a soft kiss. After a moment they pull back from the kiss slowly and look at one another again.

CUT TO:

Scoobies around a table in the Silver bullet

BUFFY

Oh my gosh you guys are gonna be so cute together! And Billie seems awesome, not just with the guitar and stuff but in general.

XANDER

Oh yeah…we got jumped by some vampires in the alley. Turns out Billie knows about 'em already (he takes a sip of his beer non-chalantly)

EVERYONE (shocked)

_WHAT!_

BLACKOUT

CUT TO: MOONVIEW CEMETERY—NIGHT

A vampire is running frantically through the graveyard. He is hurdling tombstones, ducking beneath tree branches with a look of fear on his face as he looks back. Buffy and Faith are sprinting not to far behind him with stakes in their hands, Kennedy is close behind holding a crossbow. The vampire looks forward again and keeps sprinting as the girls chase behind him, he starts to pull away from them while rounding around a mausoleum. Buffy and Faith trail him closely, Faith keeps running after him as Buffy turns around and runs backwards while looking at Kennedy.

BUFFY

Kennedy—

KENNEDY

On it.

Kennedy doubled back running the other direction while Buffy sprinted off to catch up with Faith chasing the rouge vamp. The vampire looks back at Buffy and Faith chasing him only to be tackled to the grass by Faith. He uses her momentum to roll her over into a tombstone where she looks dazed for a moment. The vamp gets up and continues running.

FAITH (dazed)

Ah hell…so that's what cartoon birdies look like…

BUFFY (running past)

You okay?

FAITH

(she shakes her head) Five by five.

BUFFY

(she continues running) Then come on! We cant afford to lose this one!

Faith gets up and hurdles herself over the tombstone chasing a few yards behind Buffy and the vampire. The vamp looks back at them then runs into a magical barrier and falls back to the grass. Landon is sitting on a large square cubelike headstone a few yards ahead of the vampire in a meditating position, holding his hands up and levitating a crystal between them channeling his energy and smiles when he sees his spell's success. Krystal and Dawn stand on either side of him, Krystal twirling a stake as Dawn leans on her broadsword dug in the dirt smiling. Faith catches up with Buffy and they both stop quickly at the sight of the teens.

FAITH (shocked)

What the! How'd the munchkins beat us!

DAWN (smirking)

Helps to have a warlock…gotta admit the variety we got is kickin the triple slayer squad's butt. (she grins)

BUFFY

He isnt dust yet! (she tries to lunge at the vampire who has scrambled to his feet and is looking at them all in fear, she has run into another magical barrier and falls to the ground) What the…(she stands up as Faith and her both attempt to pound down the barrier)

KRYSTAL (cocky)

Hah! Slayer strength's got nothin on the magic us three got goin' on!

LANDON (wincing)

Shut it Krystal! These chicks are strong! Gotta focus…(the barrier starts to fade and his eyes get shocked) See! Just dust it already!

DAWN

Oh…right…

Dawn closes her eyes for a moment and her necklace begins to glow a bright lime as she channels her energy. Krystal holds up her stake as the two start charging the vampire who looks in complete shock as he attempts to run away. He sees his alternative of two slayers and stops in his tracks. Dawn holds up her sword and begins to swing it to decapitate him when an arrow comes flying out of nowhere and flies into his chest dusting him. Dawn swings her blade through the falling dust and looks around confused.

DAWN (confused)

What the heck…

KRYSTAL

Hey check that out! Dustin' em before ya even touch 'em! Nice one Dawn.

DAWN (thinking)

That wasn't me though…

BUFFY (smiling)

Nope. It wasn't (she points over to the top of a mausoleum where Kennedy is kneeling with her crossbow still aimed, she smiles and stands up throwing her hands up in victory)

FAITH (shouting)

Hell yeah! Nice shot Mini-me! Score one more for the Slayers! (she starts jumping up and down pumped at her excitement)

KENNEDY (proud)

(jumps down from the mausoleum and joins her fellow Slayers) Damn…that guy looked like he was gonna pee his pants!

FAITH

I know right? Didja see the look on his face when he turned around and saw me and B waitin' for him?

BUFFY (smiling)

Priceless.

DAWN (annoyed)

Man! Can't believe we lost that one!

KRYSTAL

Landon, couldn't ya have levitated a stake at that vamp?

LANDON (slightly winded)

(he walks over to join the girls) You kidding me! I was just holding back the two origional slayers…and you wanted me to breathe let alone throw something…

KRYSTAL

Oh don't be a baby!

Willow levitates down in the center of the two 'teams' in her soft aura and white hair. As her feet touch the ground and she gains her balance she returns to normal.

WILLOW

He wasn't being a baby, any idea how much magic it takes to hold back a slayer girly?

LANDON (smiling)

Well I wouldn't have been able to do it without the crystal you loaned me. The enchantment on this thing is so powerful!

WILLOW (trailing off)

Well, no offense to your old ones…they were kinda…

DAWN (smirking)

From a box in the corner of the magic shop marked 50 cents?

WILLOW (laughing)

You paid 50 cents for those things? You should get your money back.

LANDON (annoyed)

Dawn…that's on a list of things you don't tell Willow…

BUFFY (shocked)

Hey! She loaned you crystals!

FAITH (annoyed)

Oh hell no! We get bonus points for Merlin getting power ups from Goddess-girl!

WILLOW

Guys…they're three teenagers going agains the three most experienced slayers in the world…(realizing) And wait a minute! You guys are ahead by like four!

FAITH

So…

KENNEDY (smirking)

Four I had to shoot…Buffy and Faith are slow tonight…

BUFFY (defensive)

What! Not our fault they got a warlock over there that can put up Willow-charged barriers to stop us!

KENNEDY (teasing)

Excuses…excuses…

FAITH (annoyed)

Aw hell no Mini-me! You are sooo getting' it! (She tackles Kennedy to the grass and they begin wrestling with eachother)

DAWN (laughing)

I think those two flirt too much…

WILLOW

Hmm…wonder if I should be worried…

KENNEDY

(looking at Willow shocked) What! With Faith!—(Faith throws her against a tombstone and jumps back up smirking)

FAITH

Nah, 'sall good Red. Girl don't got what it takes to go with me for long.

KENNEDY (sarcastic)

(standing up dusting herself off) 'Cause that's on top of my list of things to do ya know…(she walks to Willow)

WILLOW (smirking)

I kinda hoped I was on top of that list

KENNEDY

Nah, you got a special list all to yourself.

They lean in for a kiss. Landon's eyes go wide for a moment until Dawn and Krystal both roll their eyes and cover his face from the couple.

DAWN

Okay Willow…Xander may be used to it but Landon's still adjusting ya know.

WILLOW

(she pulls back from the kiss) Sorry, forgot.

BUFFY

Hey speaking of Xander…where's the rest of your team Will?

FAITH

Yeah, ya'll are so far behind yo! You're like five behind the twerps.

WILLOW (defending)

Only three! (looking around) and I have no clue where they are, they told me to fly ahead to catch the vamp…kinda annoying when my team consists of the two people I can't track magically…

KENNEDY

Hey its fair this way sweetie. You're like the mega super ultimate weapon…so you go with the humans.

BUFFY

Besides…you could track them if you tried right?

WILLOW

Xander yeah…takes a bit more effort though since he's technically—well ya know…normal.

LANDON

What about Billie?

WILLOW (thinking)

Well…I got nothing on her actually…

DAWN

Like ever?

WILLOW (confused)

Yeah, I guess its 'cause I barely know her? Plus the whole, I'm not connected to her with magic sorta thing.

BUFFY

I thought you could track anyone?

WILLOW

Well I never really had to track humans…

FAITH

Eh, I wouldn't worry 'bout it B, Red's got enough on her plate given how far behind she is.

WILLOW

We're not that—(her eyes widen)

XANDER (yelling from a distance)

_Willow!_

Just then the group turns to the direction Xander was yelling from. They see him and Billie sprinting around tombstones running like mad. They soon notice a gang of five vampires chasing them close on their heels. Willow instantly reacts reaching into her coat pocket and pulls out a glowing stone. She levitates it and holds it in front of her hand.

WILLOW (yelling)

Xander! Billie! Duck!

Willow thrusts her arm out magically shooting the stone forward towards Xander, Billie, and the vampires. Xander grabs Billie and dives away from the vampires who stop stunned at the incoming stone. Willow forces it in the middle of all the vampires who just look at the glowing rock, then to Willow frightened. Willow smirks and crushes her hand into a fist. The rock disintegrates letting lose a bright flash of light around all the vampires turning them instantly to dust.

WILLOW (smiling)

How many did you say we were behind?

KRYSTAL (annoyed)

What! Aww man! We're losing to a team of two love birds and a witch!

DAWN

Lame.

Xander and Billie both stand up and look around as if searching for something. Xander looks a little frightened and flustered while Billie just intently is searching for something.

KENNEDY

What's with you two? Come on Xander, you've faced more then five vamps before, like an army of those uber ones.

XANDER (still looking around)

Yeah…but we found two of something we haven't faced before…

BUFFY

Oh great…how many heads does it have…

BILLIE (looking)

One…with nasty lookin' claws and a lot of long sharp teeth.

XANDER (looking)

And gross slimy blue skin…

BILLIE

(their attention shifts to the Scoobies) Oh, plus this weird red swirl in its eye…

XANDER

And you thought slaying wouldn't be a fun night out.

BILLIE

I didn't say that! I just meant—_ahh!_

She is cut off when two nasty looking demons tackle her and Xander with their backs turned. They have long red claws and blue skin stretched thin over their bony limbs. They are hunched over in a strange animalistic slouch similar to that of a hyena however they walk on two legs. The demons gash both Billie and Xander before Buffy and Faith each tackle one off of them. Each exchange several blows with the demons. Faith manages to pull hers into a headlock and snaps its neck causing it to fall to the grass. Dawn tosses Buffy her broadsword just in time for Buffy to stab her demon through the face. She removes the blade and the demon falls forward. Billie and Xander remain in the grass. Xander face up groaning in pain while Billie is laying on her side with her back to Xander and facing the rest of the group with her eyes closed, looking knocked out.

FAITH

Scary ones are always the easiest to kill…

BUFFY

Betcha wouldn't be sayin' that if you got bit by these things. Look at their teeth! Their like the size of my finger!

FAITH

Yeah…but it felt like its neck was made outta glass.

WILLOW (concerned)

(she runs over to Xander and Billie) Oh my Goddess! Are you guys alright!

XANDER (in pain)

Ugh…I think I liked it better when demon girls tried sacrificing me…Less pain. (he sits up slowly with Willow's help) Ow! Watch the arm Will! Evil man eating smurf sliced me good.

LANDON

(he inspects the large gashes that go down Xander's bicep) Willow and I can heal that back at the house. It looks too deep to do without any herbs.

XANDER

Believe it or not…I've had worse. (realizing then looking at Billie's back his face contorts in shock) Billie….

WILLOW (shocked)

Holy…

KENNEDY

(kneeling next to Billie) Hey Billie…wakey wakey time Rockstar. (she shakes Billie's shoulder only to have her roll over on her stomach, revealing the large deep gashes that go through her jean jacket and to her back) Oh my God…

XANDER (concerned)

(he moves over to Billie) Billie! Oh this is all my fault…next time I see scary things I should just run away instead of wise cracking! Billie!

He shakes her shoulder and begins to look frightened as he brushes hair off the side of her face.

DAWN (quietly)

Is she…

Just then Billie gasps and her eyes fly open wide to reveal her bright Caribbean Sea blue eyes. As she exhales the color goes back to brown and she starts to breath quickly.

XANDER (relieved)

Oh thank God! Billie, are you okay?

BILLIE (in pain)

Why do I feel like…(she starts to sit up)…_Ow!_

FAITH

A slimy blue demon sliced ya down ya back?

BILLIE

(sitting all the way up and wincing) Sounds pretty close.

FAITH

Sokay Blondie, I cracked its neck nice an' hard for ya. Helps when you're boy toy has super strong friends.

BILLIE

Guess so…(she winces) an' by the way…aren't we in the lead now?

KENNEDY (smiling)

Sorry, with blue boy's over there Team Slayer pulls ahead of everyone. You are beatin' the juniors though.

BILLIE

Hey I'll take what I can get. (she tries to get up but winces at the pain) Little help for the sliced up girl?

XANDER

(he helps her up carefully and lets her lean on his good side) Guess that protection tattoo on your back didn't protect too much did it?

BILLIE

Guess not (she takes a step and groans at the pain)

BUFFY (concerned)

Don't worry Billie, once we get ya back to the house Willow and Landon can heal ya up all good as new.

FAITH (quietly)

Yeah…If she makes it to the house… (Kennedy smacks her) Hey! Watch it Mini-me!

KENNEDY (annoyed)

Just 'cause you mumble it doesn't mean we can't hear. Don't gotta be a slayer to know what you said.

BILLIE

S'okay, I know its bad.

XANDER

Hey look at it this way! You're all initiated to the gang. It's sick but life threatening wounds are one of the things that gets you to 'the in crowd'.

LANDON (scared)

Uhoh….

KRYSTAL (worried)

Any other initiations?

DAWN

Sure. Being kidnapped by a demon.

LANDON (shocked)

What!

KENNEDY

Or get a spell put on you.

KRYSTAL

Wait…but—

WILLOW

Dating someone in the gang usually automatically gets you in.

LANDON (thinking)

Okay…likeable choice…

KRYSTAL

(she slaps Landon) Illegal choice! You're 16!

BUFFY

Okay fine…prove you can kick baddie butt and you're in…but its either that or we lock you in a room to go three rounds with Faith.

FAITH (teasing)

Pft…like I'd need three. (she smirks)

BILLIE

Well glad I got outta that one. (she turns uneasy) Uhhh you sure you can heal me up easy Willow? Nothin' gonna go wacky an'…uhh… (she trails off worried)

WILLOW

No worries, I can't heal it completely…guess it's not healing really…more like speeding up your recovery process. By morning they should just be plain old cuts.

BILLIE (slightly uneasy)

Oh…uhh…good—'cause I rode my 'cycle over an' it would suck if I couldn't get home. (they all start walking towards the Scooby home)

FAITH

'Cycle my ass! You call that thing a bike? More like a 'lil battery powered scooter. (she smirks)

BILLIE

Oh an' I guess ya think you're little spit shined piece o' junk is better? (she smirks in return)

FAITH (shocked)

Piece ah—Ohhh Blondie once you're all healed up ya gonna eat them words!

XANDER

Really…She has some deep slices on her back and you're arguing with her about her motorcycle…

DAWN (realizing)

Anyone else think if we mixed together Kennedy and Billie we would get another Faith?

BUFFY (cracking up)

That means Willow and Xander are both dating Faith. (she bursts out laughing)

XANDER/WILLOW

What!

FAITH

Hey! Ya'll act like I'm some terrible tragedy…I'm one hot chick! Ya would be lucky if ya were datin' me!

KENNEDY (sarcastic)

Someone's full of themselves…

FAITH

Hey, not my fault if Sparkles thinks you're only half the hottie I am.

DAWN

I didn't say that!

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—MORNING

Billie pulls up in front of the Scooby home on her Honda. She dismounts the bike and walks up the driveway to see Faith working on her Kawasaki just outside the garage. She removes her helmet and shakes her hair free.

BILLIE

Okay…not gonna lie that bike is pretty sweet.

FAITH (smirking)

Damn straight it is! Sucker's built with a need for speed! Not to mention it's totally a Faith-cycle.

BILLIE

Well I like to think mine is a "Billie-cycle" (she smirks)

FAITH

Clever one smart ass. And I guess you're piece of shi—I mean…you're wheels are nice too…

BILLIE (smirking)

There, was that so hard? Anyone else up?

FAITH

Yeah, think everyone is. I gotta head to work though, so I'm gonna have to make ya eat you're words another time. (she gets on her bike and holds her helmet)

BILLIE

Lookin' forward to it. (Faith puts on her helmet and starts her bike revving the throttle) Oh an' Faith…Thanks for savin' me last night.

FAITH (proud)

Any girl of Ahab's is a girl of mine. I gotcha back Blondie. You and Ken are the only ones I haven't screwed over yet and I plan on keepin' it that way. Later. (she flips down her blacked out face shield and speeds down the driveway as Billie looks after her)

BILLIE (to herself)

Not worried 'bout you screwin' me over…worried 'bout me screwin' you over. (she walks toward the house)

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—MORNING

Kennedy is sitting at the end of the couch with an arm around Willow who is cuddled up in her side. They are watching Looney Tunes, Kennedy looks amused by the show while Willow looks confused.

WILLOW

I don't get it…How is it that hard to drop a boulder on a bird?

KENNEDY

That's the point sweetie. He always screws up but he always gets hurt doin' it.

WILLOW

Well then you always know how it ends! What's the fun in that?

KENNEDY (smiling)

Good ol' fashioned cartoon violence.

WILLOW

Well what about the other one with the stuttering hunter guy and the duck, he got shot in the face and his beak just spun around! If that really happened then the world wouldn't need heroes like us.

KENNEDY

Next thing you're gonna say is the animals shouldn't be able to talk (she giggles) It's a cartoon Willow.

WILLOW

After the tenth time a coyote drops an anvil on his foot its not really that funny…(sound of an anvil smacking Wil-E Coyote is heard and Kennedy cracks up)…Or I guess it is—they just play weird games of cat and mouse…

KENNEDY

Will—I love you but remind me to never watch Tom & Jerry with you…won't end well. (there is a loud knock on the door; Kennedy yells) It's open!

BILLIE

(she walks in the door) What if I was a vampire? Ya just invited me in like it was nothin'.

KENNEDY

Billie…Bright sunny day…please don't make me have to take back what I said about you not bein' dumb.

WILLOW

(she smacks Kennedy) Be nice! (she looks at Billie) Gotta be a formal invitation. Kennedy just stated that it was unlocked…not enough for a vamp.

BILLIE (thinking)

True.

WILLOW

How's the back? Hurt much anymore?

BILLIE (smiling)

Good as new! Nice spell last night.

WILLOW (interested)

Wow really? You should still be injured…those gashes were deep. They should be closed and just starting to heal.

BILLIE (uneasy)

Uhhh…well maybe—umm

KENNEDY

Probably just more juice behind it with you and Landon both working the mojo.

BILLIE (quickly)

Yeah!—uhh I mean Kennedy's probably right.

KENNEDY

(To Willow) See that? You're not the only smart one around. (she smiles)

WILLOW

Never said I was missy. (teasing) Just remember, one spell and I can be strong as a slayer. I could beat you bad girly.

KENNEDY (smirking)

That a threat or a promise? (she kisses Willow)

BILLIE (teasing sweetly)

Awwweee! You guys are so cute together. Just lookin' at ya an' I can see how much ya love each other.

WILLOW

(she breaks the kiss) With all my heart.

KENNEDY (looking at Willow)

The kinda stuff girls dream of.

BILLIE

Not so sure 'bout Faith…Buffy seems like she'd go for that, definitely me though.

KENNEDY (smirking)

Given you're dating Xander I'm gonna guess ya mean with a guy not another girl right?

BILLIE (sarcastic)

Oh no. I'm a closet lesbian. Xander's just a cover up 'cause I'm hidin' my feelings long enough to steal you away from Willow. Damn…ya beat it outta me. So waddaya say Kennedy? (she smirks)

WILLOW (defensive)

Hey! I'll turn you into a toad before you take my woman away from me! (she puts an arm around Kennedy's waist)

KENNEDY

Careful…she isn't kidding…

BILLIE

Well good thing I was huh? So where's every body else? Saw Faith as she was goin' to work.

WILLOW

Buffy's downstairs smacking one of the punching bags. Dawnie left a while ago to go to the magic shop with Landon and Krystal.

KENNEDY

Pretty sure that she meant where's Xander.

WILLOW

Oh yeah—he hasn't come out of his room yet…usually he's up by now.

KENNEDY

Well he did get slice an' diced in the arm by a nasty lookin' beastie. Plus just Landon healed him so he probably isn't all better yet.

WILLOW

Yeah but still…Xander's had worse battle scars and woke up before this…even when he had the funny syphilis that one time—

BILLIE (shocked)

He has what now!

WILLOW (giggling)

_Had. _No worries, was just from a curse (she starts laughing) scared ya didn't I?

BILLIE

Very funny. Well he told me yesterday to come over. Said he wanted to try out my Honda…I have a feelin' I'm gonna be takin' it to Faith for some repairs…

KENNEDY

Xander wants to learn to ride a motorcycle? That'll end well with his eye patch…hey maybe he'll go blind and turn into Daredevil!

BUFFY

(she enters from the basement) Who's a daredevil? Oh hey Billie, how's the first battle scars?

BILLIE

Good as new actually. Kennedy was laughin' how Xander wants me to teach him to ride my motorcycle. (Buffy starts cracking up) Okay…not thinkin' its such a good plan with all you guys' reactions…

BUFFY (laughing)

(she starts to calm herself down) Hahahhah! Oh—wow that was good…(she starts breathing deeply) okay, I'm alright. Sorry I had a flashback to high school when he borrowed his uncle's old muscle car.

WILLOW

You called that thing a muscle car?

KENNEDY

Lemme guess…something that used to be a muscle car but was just a sad piece of junk now right?

BUFFY

Sadder then sad…anyways you might wanna wake Xander up now girl, you got your work cut out for you teachin' him something like that.

BILLIE (thinking)

Why do I get the feelin' that you're right…(she starts walking towards Xander's door near the stairs)

KENNEDY (suggestive)

Don't worry, we hear the door close we'll all go into the basement and have Willow sound-proof Xander's room (she smirks)

BILLIE

(she looks back) Oooo good plan. Least she can finally put that spell to good use huh? (she smirks and keeps walking to Xander's room)

WILLOW

(laughing as Kennedy's jaw drops) You asked for that one sweetie. And you know better then anyone we put that spell to _plenty_ good use. (she smiles and kisses Kennedy)

KENNEDY

Still…give her some serious credit for the comeback. Didn't see it coming. Expected some blushing and stuttering.

BUFFY

Not gonna lie…I like this girl. (uneasy) Is it mean to say I like her more then Anya?

WILLOW

I guess not…but I wouldn't say it too much. She's sweet and all and I can tell she makes Xander happy but…

BUFFY

But what?

WILLOW (thinking)

Well…I just can't put my finger on how her back healed so fast…I guess it coulda been 'cause both me and Landon healed her but…

KENNEDY

Whatcha thinking Will?

WILLOW (thinking)

She knew about vampires and stuff too…

BUFFY

Hey… I thought we were agreeing that we were overreacting with that?

KENNEDY

Yeah, we've only lived here like a month…a lot more people her could know about demons and stuff then they did back in Sunnydale. I mean it wasn't the brightest light on your little evil map for nothing right?

BUFFY

Besides, if anything was up she would ping on either the Slayer-dar or you would sense somethin' right?

WILLOW

Yeah…guess you guys are right.

KENNEDY

I think my girl just came down with her case of Post Hellmouth Syndrome…

WILLOW (pouting)

Hey! It was just some curiousity…

BILLIE (panicked)

(running back into the living room) Guys! Something is seriously wrong with Xander!

BUFFY (serious)

What's going on?

BILLIE (freaked)

I don't know! He's—just—come on!

They all got up and ran to Xander's room. He was laying in his bed in pajama bottoms and a tank top looking pale and sickly. His breathing was quick and he was sweating like he had a sweltering fever. He bleed through the gauze wrapped around his injured bicep. Billie walked up to his bed and sat next to him looking freaked. Willow entered and sat opposite Billie next to him looking insanely worried while Buffy and Kennedy just stopped at the door looking shocked.

WILLOW (worried)

Xander! What's wrong!

XANDER (weakly)

I have no idea…weird thing is…the only thing that—doesn't hurt—is my arm.

BILLIE (freaked)

What's going on! I thought Landon healed him not tried to kill him!

WILLOW (worried)

No…Landon didn't do this. I think the demon did.

BUFFY (disturbed)

He looks like Angel did when he was poisoned…

KENNEDY

But Billie's fine…wouldn't she be the same way?

WILLOW (worried)

(Billie looks away uneasy) Well Landon's magic isn't as strong as mine is, ours together probably healed Billie but his alone couldn't get rid of Xander's.

BILLIE (freaked)

So heal him now! We can call Landon if we need to!

WILLOW (worried)

I think the poison is too far gone…we cured it by accident before it spread. Landon probably gave him more time as it was. We need to figure out what kind of demon that was last night and find the real antidote.

KENNEDY (quickly)

We'll go start looking through some of the books Giles sent.

Kennedy and Buffy both leave the room leaving Xander with Willow and Billie. Willow is unwrapping his arm to get a better look while Billie just looks at Xander in anguish.

BILLIE (quietly)

Xander…

XANDER (weak)

Its…okay Billie…I'll be—fine. Been through worse (he gives her a weak smile while taking hold of her hand)

BILLIE

Like syphilis? (she smiles shyly)

XANDER (weak)

Oh definitely…but uhh…you wouldn't be…too upset if—I asked to cancel our date…would you?

BILLIE

Not at all (she smiles at him and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze)

WILLOW (worried)

(she finishes unraveling his bandaged arm to reveal the cuts that have turned blue) Goddess…Xander—this is really bad…

XANDER (weak)

Do whatcha can Will….I'm a fighter—this is nothing…compared to the apocalypses we've faced—right?

WILLOW (worried)

(she gives a small smile) Right. I'll be right back with a few herbs to try and slow down the poison while Buffy and Kennedy find an antidote.

XANDER (weak)

Take me…out there with you. I wanna help plus it'll be easier…without havin' to come back here to check on me.

BILLIE (freaked)

Xander no way. You need to stay here and rest.

XANDER (weak)

I can do that on the couch. Please guys…

WILLOW (worried)

It would help I guess…fine…but me and Billie are both carrying you got it mister?

XANDER (weak)

(he smiles weakly) I get carried by two beautiful girls. Sounds like a plan to me.

WILLOW

(smiling) Oh shut it. Come on.

Billie and Willow both help Xander out of bed and take one of his arms over their shoulders supporting him as he walks. They make it to the living room and set him on the couch. Kennedy and Buffy had dug through the boxes of texts Giles sent them and set them out in stacks. Buffy tosses a blanket over Xander as Kennedy hands him a glass of water.

XANDER (weak)

Wow…Either I'm hallucinating already…or four pretty girls are waiting on me…

BUFFY

Two of them are a happy couple there Xander. Plus another one laid down the just friends law back in high school. Hate to kill your dream though.

XANDER (weak)

Damn.

BILLIE

Not to mention the other one is already your girlfriend. (she smiles)

XANDER (weak)

(he smiles) Hey…I think I'm feeling better already! (he stares at Billie for a moment looking confused) Have you always had two heads?

BILLIE (smiling shyly)

No can't say I have. (she takes hold of his hand and gives it a squeeze) I'm gonna go help find a cure okay? You rest up.

XANDER (weak)

Don't gotta tell me twice.

BILLIE (nervous)

(she walks away from Xander as he rolls over to rest. She joins the other girls gathered around the stacks of books) Any luck?

BUFFY

We found all the books on venomous demons and magical viruses. Just gotta leaf through them till we find what we need.

WILLOW (worried)

Faster the better too…

KENNEDY

Well what do things like this usually take?

WILLOW

Depends on the kind of poison. Like the one used on Angel way back when was one special for vampires that could only be cured with the blood of a Slayer.

BUFFY

But this was from a demon scratch…so something like that usually needs the demon that scratched you.

KENNEDY

Well they are probably still laying in the cemetery…

WILLOW

Oh! Hey I found it! (they all gather around Willow's book) a Gal'vkgnar demon. Known for its razor sharp teeth, blue skin, red eyes and poisonous claws.

BUFFY (thinking)

Who names these things?

KENNEDY

I was thinkin' the same thing. Anything else?

WILLOW

(reading) Yeah…says they always travel in packs of usually three and they are guns for hire.

BILLIE (suddenly angry)

Oh really…

BUFFY

Wouldn't be the first time someone put out an APB for the Scooby Gang. Anything that'll help Xander?

WILLOW (reading)

Umm…oh here! Says you need fresh Gal'vkgnar blood, before it changes color from red to blue. Says to smear it over where the poison entered the persons system.

KENNEDY

Easy enough. I'll go check out for another one of those things.

BILLIE (determined)

I'm coming too.

BUFFY

I don't know…these things are pretty nasty sounding. We took them by surprise, it wouldn't help Xander if you got hurt Billie…

WILLOW

But if they travel in packs I don't think Kennedy should go alone…

KENNEDY

Then me and Buffy will go.

BUFFY

Not if someone hired those things after us…one slayer should stay here.

KENNEDY

Okay, you stay here and I'll go grab Faith. Question is, where do we find these things when the sun's up…

BUFFY

Cemetery's a safe bet. See if you can track them from where we killed those other ones.

KENNEDY

On it.

BILLIE

How hard of a head do you Slayers have?

KENNEDY (curious)

Pretty hard I guess…why?

BILLIE

'Cause I'm takin' ya to get Faith on my bike for speed an' I only got one helmet.

WILLOW (shocked)

What! You're going on one of those deathtraps without a helmet!

KENNEDY (to Willow)

Its okay, I'll be careful I promise. It's for Xander. (Willow nods) By the way…I find it cute that you are more worried of me on a motorcycle then going to fight a poisonous monster….

WILLOW

Hey I know what to fear in this world missy!

BILLIE (serious)

(she grabs her helmet from the chair) Come on, just hold on tight an' you'll be fine.

XANDER (weak)

(he turns over shocked and slightly dazed) Whoa…Kennedy! Why are you holdin' on to my girlfriend? Thought you were with Willow…or was it Faith…(Buffy starts snickering)

KENNEDY (annoyed)

Boy you are sooooo lucky I can't smack you right now…

BILLIE (to Xander)

You rest okay? When we get back you'll be better in no time.

XANDER (weak)

Kay. Hey why do you have three heads now?

WILLOW

You guy's better hurry…He won't last through the night…

KENNEDY

No sweat. Hang tough Xander. (they walk out the door)

BUFFY (quietly)

Willow…

WILLOW (worried)

I know. I'm gonna do a few spells to slow down the poison as much as I can. I'm running low on stuff till Dawnie gets home though.

BUFFY (worried)

I'll call her.

CUT TO: AUTO SHOP—DAY

Faith is working on an old mustang, she is rolled under the car working underneath it. Billie and Kennedy ride up to her work area and park outside the garage door. They quickly get off the Honda and run over to Faith.

KENNEDY (yelling)

Faith!

FAITH (under the car)

Trev, I told you…ya ain't takin' my bike for a spin now back off.

BILLIE (confused)

What?

FAITH (under the car)

Not my fault the boss likes me more, now skip yer little ass outta here 'fore I kick it out!

KENNEDY

(she pulls Faith out from under the mustang by her leg) It's us you moron.

FAITH

Oh…sorry. (she gets up and moves to under the hood) So Blondie, did Ahab trash ya bike already? Can't say I didn't warn ya.

BILLIE

No the bikes fine, but—

FAITH

(interrupting) Huh…woulda sworn X-man woulda fell at least once. Worst thing to happen is scratchin' your pretty lil paint job. (realizing) Wait…did you both ride over on Blondie's bike? Hah! How many guys did a double take and drool!

KENNEDY

A lot…but Faith just shut up and listen for a second—

FAITH

(interrupting) Well damn! My apologies great one…I can't talk though, workin' girl now remember?

BILLIE (frustrated)

For God sakes! Xander is dieing!

FAITH

(she jumps and hits her head on the hood of the mustang) Ah shit! (she rubs her head and turns to Billie and Kennedy) What did ya say!

KENNEDY

Remember the smurf demons last night? They were poisonous. Willow and Landon musta gotten the poison outta Billie but Landon alone didn't get it outta Xander.

FAITH

(her eyes go wide) What…

BILLIE (frustrated)

We don't have time for you to be shocked! We need to find another one of those demons. The only cure is its blood—fresh.

KENNEDY

You mean me and Faith need to. Sorry Billie but we'll be faster just us.

BILLIE

But—

FAITH

No buts, go back an' help your boy. We'll get the beastie. (she wipes oil off her hands and tosses her towel at a guy in the shop while picking up her leather jacket) Hey Trev, cover for me an' I'll let ya go for a spin on my bike. (he looks at her confused as she grabs her Motocross style helmet and moves to her bike parked next to Billie's)

KENNEDY

Got another helmet round here?

FAITH

What? Don't ya trust me? (she smirks and points to a simple black helmet sitting on a bench)

KENNEDY

Want me to answer that nicely or honestly? (she puts on the helmet)

FAITH

(holding her helmet) We'll meet ya back at the house, kay Blondie?

BILLIE (unfocused)

Yeah…

KENNEDY

Don't worry, Xander will be fine. Willow isn't gonna let anything happen to him 'till we get back.

Faith and Kennedy both mount Faith's Kawasaki Ninja and speed off in the direction of the cemetery. Billie gets on her bike and with a determined look pulls to the street. She looks in the direction of the Scooby home then looks in a different direction.

BILLIE (menacing)

Think I should hold up my end of the deal first…(her eyes swirl to a bright Caribbean Sea blue and she looks around. Her eyes settle in one direction and she glares) Gotcha little twerp. (she lowers the blacked out face shield and speeds off in the direction not looking back)

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—EVENING

Xander is still lying on the couch looking completely out of it as Buffy is pacing back and forth. Willow is flipping through a large book as Dawn bursts through the front door with Landon and Krystal not far behind.

DAWN (panting worried)

We ran back as fast as we could…

BUFFY

We called you hours ago! What took so long!

LANDON

The store was out of hembane…we had to pick some from that creepy forest at the edge of town then run back. (looking at Xander) How's he doing?

WILLOW

He's gonna be a lot better now, we still need that demons blood though, come on Landon…gonna need your help to block the poison. (Landon moves to her obligingly and they kneel next to Xander placing their hands over his wound concentrating)

DAWN (sweetly)

(moving to Buffy) How are you holding up?

BUFFY (quietly)

It just—

DAWN

Reminds you of Angel?

BUFFY

When things happen to my friends quickly its one thing…but when I have to see them suffer for something I brought them into…Xander would never have to worry about magic poisons if he never met me…

KRYSTAL

He also wouldn't have an amazing friend and an adventure every day if he didn't meet you.

BUFFY

Doesn't really balance out…

DAWN

(looking at Buffy) Hey…remember a time when I was a floating ball of energy still, Xander failed at meeting girls, Willow was a nerdy bookworm who knew nothing about magic, and there was only supposed to be one slayer…who usually only lasted about four years before a vamp killed her?

BUFFY

I only lasted one remember?

DAWN

Yeah…then Xander saved your life. If it wasn't for your friends Buffy…I'm sorry but you would probably be dead right now, the permanent kind 'cause they wouldn't have brought you back. And they wouldn't be here with you, willing to die for you if they didn't believe in what they were doing.

BUFFY

Tell me that again when Xander is better…maybe I'll believe it then. (she looks around for a moment) Any sign of Billie on your way home?

DAWN

No, didn't see her.

CUT TO: EDGE OF THE FOREST—SUNSET

Billie is speeding up a dirt road that stretches into the dark forest that could be viewed from her apartment window. When she reaches the edge of the tree line she swings her motorcycle to a drifting stop and skids across the dirt. She removes her helmet and dismounts her motorcycle flipping up the kickstand and setting her helmet on the seat. She looks deep into the thick forest for a moment. Her eyes swirl to the bright blue again as she concentrates for a moment.

BILLIE (menacing)

I warned ya what I would do to ya when ya pulled anythin'…Now you're gonna pay.

With that she darted forward towards the trees and leaped quickly and gracefully to the tree branches and disappeared as she journeyed into the mysterious forest.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW CEMETERY—SUNSET

The sun is setting over the trees as Faith and Kennedy both kneel down before the bodies of the dead Gal'vkgnar demons. Faith runs a finger through the blue colored blood from the head wound of the one Buffy killed.

FAITH

Red said that blue blood meant it wasn't fresh right?

KENNEDY

Yeah…guess we gotta find some new ones. Sun's setting…should be easy since they're out to get us right?

FAITH

Hired guns …better then being tortured in a creepy chamber I guess…

KENNEDY

Not when Xander is dieing on the couch, we gotta hurry Faith. Willow said he wouldn't make it past the night and we don't know if the poison is too far-gone already.

FAITH

Poison is the worst way to go…from what you described it sounded really nasty.

KENNEDY

Yeah, Billie looked really shook up…a little pissed too I think.

FAITH

I don't blame her, come on…we gotta find another one of these—_Ugh! _(Faith is tackled down as she stands up from the demon bodies. She kicks her attacker off to find its another Gal'vkgnar when it stands up and growls at her between its long teeth) Well that was easy!

KENNEDY

Try not drawin' blood, we gotta keep it fresh as much as we can.

FAITH

No promises (she lays a roundhouse kick on the demon as it charges her)

CUT TO: FOREST CAVE CLEARING—EARLY NIGHT

There is a wide-open clearing in the center of a ring of trees about the size of a basketball court. At one end of the clearing the ground moves up into a mountain cliff with an opening to an ominous cave highlighted by torches embedded in the rock. Several piles of stone lay around the clearing on the uneven ground covered in old leaves and patchy grass. Billie lands on a tree branch at the end of the clearing, her eyes still glowing bright blue as she looks at the cave with curiosity. She leaps from her branch and lands crouched on the grass a few yards into the clearing when Malcom emerges from the cave clapping with a large grin on his face.

MALCOM (mocking)

Bravo…bravo…the little girl stays true to her word. Come to torture me have you?

BILLIE (serious)

Was on my agenda…I gave ya a warnin' to stay away from him an' his friends.

MALCOM

Oh…my apologies. I attempted to call your bluff, however it looks as if you take the pot.

BILLIE

Well you're 'bout to be thrown in a boilin' pot for sickin' those Gal'vkgnar's on us.

MALCOM

Ah, and I trust you took the initiative and saved the lot of your new 'friends' with your abilities, no? (Billie looks away uneasy) Oh that's right…you are closeting yourself away from your new friends with your fancy Celtic protection spell…avoiding to tell them the truth in an attempt to make up for your past.

BILLIE (angry)

(her eyes flash brighter) What are ya like! The spell isn't for them its for—(she stops herself) Keep talking an' you're gonna—

MALCOM

(interrupting) Beg for a stake in my heart? Not quite. I believe my friends here have something to say about that (three Gal'vkgnar demons appear out of the cave behind him growling as Malcom's grin grows wider) It is rather sad though…they were after you the entire time, too bad the boyfriend got in the crossfire didn't he? (Billie looks at her enemies determined) Well damn…suppose that was a happy coincidence. Only way to heal Gal'vkgnar poison is with fresh blood…too bad it has to come from it alive and turns blue in ten minutes. (he grins) Good thing the poison is useless on demons huh? (Billie looks angered) Oh well…at least these three get a yummy snack. (to the beasts) Fetch.

The Gal'vkgnar's charge Billie who is ready and waiting. One lunges attempting to take a bite out of her neck only to be punched in the jaw and thrown to the side as another charges at her. She ducks under it throwing it on top of the first and grabs hold of the third kicking it down by stomping on the back of its knee. She grabs hold of its neck and twists it sharply breaking it. The first two get up and snarl causing Billie to turn to face them sharply. They begin to circle her ready to pounce.

MALCOM

Looks like I won't be getting a stake any time soon. (he smirks and laughs manically)

BILLIE (darkly)

Don't count on it.

She takes a deep breath and lets out a soul-shattering shriek as her eyes glow even brighter. It echoes making both Malcom and the Gal'vkgnar's hold their heads in pain. The blue demons fall to the ground as Malcom falls kneeling holding his head in pain. Billie stops her supernatural howl and leaps at one of the Gal'vkgnar demons and stomps on its neck snapping it. The other gets up and jumps at her weakly only to be grabbed and put into a headlock. She pushes pressure points on its neck as it falls slowly to the ground out cold. She then turns to Malcom and leaps for him with incredible speed and grabs him by the neck and forces him into the mountain wall.

BILLIE (harshly)

We keep meetin' like this, don't we?

MALCOM (choking)

Yes—well, in that case—ack—call me Malcom.

BILLIE (harshly)

Well then, Malcom…safe to say the contract on my head is off? (Malcom coughs and nods slowly) Oh I'm sorry…am I chokin' you too hard? (she slams him against the rock crumbling some of it and lets go walking back but keeping her gaze on him)

MALCOM

(doubled over) Guess it is true then. Don't worry…I'll come looking for you and you're friends when my master finds the time right.

BILLIE (cold)

You better pray that isn't any time soon. (She starts to walk away)

MALCOM

It will be when He thinks it's time for your little friends to know the truth. It'll be for their own good. Living with you around will only bring them misery…its what you are.

BILLIE

Not anymore. I control my destiny now.

MALCOM

That's what your father may have told you, Bean sí…but we both know you cannot fight what you were born to do, all in good time…My Lady.

Billie's eyes widen in anger as she whips around to face Malcom only to find that he has disappeared. She tries hard to calm herself down as the glow of her eyes fade to a duller Blue. She moves to the demon she knocked out and picks him up over her shoulder and takes off jumping through the tree branches.

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—NIGHT

Willow and Landon are still hovering over Xander's wounded arm trying to slow the poison. Buffy, Dawn and Krystal are all looking anxious as the door bursts open with Faith and Kennedy dragging the body of a dead Gal'vkgnar and tossing it into the living room.

FAITH

Order up. Fresh Blue Man Group outcast cooked still mooin'.

BUFFY

Oh thank god! Willow!

WILLOW (frantic)

We can't stop, the poison will spread too much. Just cut it and drain some blood!

KENNEDY

On it. (she slices the demons side with a knife Dawn tosses her from the weapons chest. The blood spews out red then begins coloring blue as it hits the floor) Uhoh….

DAWN (worried)

What uhoh! Uhoh's not allowed!

FAITH (freaked)

Shit…The blood turned blue…

WILLOW

What! That means…

XANDER (weak)

Well this sucks…

BUFFY

(moving by Xander) Xander….(she starts tearing up)

XANDER (weak)

Hey no cryin' Buff. Not allowed, I'm not gone yet.

KENNEDY

And your not gonna be. Come on Faith. Lets find another one, we won't kill it till we get back here this time.

WILLOW (frightened)

There…Isn't enough time…

KRYSTAL (shocked)

But…

DAWN (tearing up)

Oh my God…

FAITH (freaked)

Xander—

XANDER (weak)

Wow…real name usage… must be bad….(he turns to his friends) I love you guys.

BUFFY (sad)

Don't say that Xander…

XANDER (weak)

Do me a favor…tell Billie—(he is cut off by the door shooting open with Billie flying through the door frame and slamming into the wall) apparently hello…

BILLIE (quickly)

Little Slayer help here! (a Gal'vkgnar jumps through the doorway and turns to face the mob of people and bares its teeth with a nasty growl)

KENNEDY (grinning)

Just in time. (she runs over to the demon and sends a strong spin kick to its face knocking it to the floor she picks up the demon and forces its hands behind its back and jamming a boot to the back of its knee forcing it to the ground)

FAITH (quickly)

Wait! Don't kill it! (she grabs the knife Kennedy used on the first Gal'vkgnar and slices along its side causing it to howl in pain. She uses the blade to scoop blood from the demon and inspects the bright red now coating the knife) Nice an' fresh.

WILLOW (quickly)

Hurry! (Faith runs over to Xander pushing her way to his arm and smears the bloody knife over the dark blue gashes across his bicep coating it in demon blood) Landon, help me circulate it through his blood.

Willow and Landon hover their hands over Xander's wound once again. Their hands emit a soft shining glow as the blood seeps into the gashes causing Xander to inhale sharply as his eyes shock open wildly. Billie stands from where she crashed to the wall and runs over to Xander

BILLIE (quickly)

Well?

The blood is completely gone from the wound and the gashes close as Xander exhales slowly and continues to breathe deeply looking healed. Willow and Landon both look relieved as Xander looks around the room.

LANDON

It worked (he smiles) all better I'd say.

XANDER (looking around)

Whoa…head rush. Demon blood…the new mind melting drug. Take by magical injection for best results.

WILLOW (smiling)

(she hugs Xander) Xander! You're okay!

XANDER

(Buffy runs over and joins Willow in hugging their best friend) Hey easy there guys…not that I mind my girls pouncing on me…but my girlfriend is kinda starin' at me in shock. (he looks at Billie and smiles)

BUFFY (ecstatic)

Well she can wait her turn, we thought you were gonna _die!_

DAWN (smiling)

(she runs over to Xander and hops on top of Buffy and Willow in hugging him) Yay! Xander's alive!

FAITH (to Kennedy)

Feel left out?

KENNEDY

Lil' bit.

Kennedy and Faith both exchange a look and smile while joining the dog pile of hugging Xander, surrounding him on the couch. The Scoobies all laugh and celebrate the survival of their comic relief best friend.

XANDER (happy)

Easy! I'm only one guy, being tackled by five girls is too much to handle after almost dieing! (the girls all start to get off him and give him some space to breath but continue to be happy as Xander looks at Billie who still looks shocked at him) And from what I remember, you saved my hide yet again. (he starts to stand up to move to her only stumbles slightly when he rises to his feet until Billie catches him and holds him upright) Apparently my hide is still a little woozy. (they look into each other's eyes deeply for a moment until Billie moves forward to kiss Xander passionately. After a beat and some hoots and hollers from the other Scoobies she pulls back from the kiss)

BILLIE (sweetly)

Your okay.

XANDER (smiling)

Well after that I think I might start hallucinating again. Thanks.

BILLIE

Just don't ever scare me like that again (she smiles and hugs him)

LANDON

Awwee, how cute. (Dawn runs to hug him almost knocking him over. He looks shocked as Xander looks over to him and smiles giving him a proud thumbs up as Dawn pulls back from the hug) Where did that come from?

DAWN (happy)

You helped save him! You're one kick ass warlock!

BUFFY (teasing)

Hey! Watch you're mouth Dawnie…

KRYSTAL

Oooo Dawn's in trouble! (Dawn smacks her as she turns to Landon) Come on kick ass warlock, lets leave the happy family…it's gettin' late. Glad you're okay Xander.

LANDON

Later guys (Landon and Krystal both leave)

WILLOW (joking)

Hey…where's the kick ass wicca's hug? (Dawn rushes to hug Willow) That's better (she smiles)

FAITH

Hey Blondie…How'd ya know that our beastie wouldn't be fresh enough?

BILLIE (uneasy)

I didn't…just wanted to help so I found one an'—let it chase me here…(she trails off)

BUFFY

That was really dangerous! You coulda been killed.

BILLIE (covering)

Not really. I just drove around on my Honda 'til I found one an' mocked it a bit…then drove away. Only real danger was when it tossed me through the door.

KENNEDY (smiling)

I think it was really brave. I approve of your girlfriend Xander…just sayin'.

WILLOW

I agree, gotta have guts to date one of us. (she hugs into Kennedy)

XANDER

Hear that? You have my lesbian friends approval. (he smiles then looks confused for a second) I don't know if I should be happy…or worried they'll try and steal you from me…

KENNEDY

Oh yeah, we forgot to tell ya that you are just a cover up. Billie has a super crush on me and is plotting to take me from Willow.

BILLIE

Aww damn…there goes my plan. Oh well (she hugs into Xander as he puts his arm around her) guess I still got Xander, right?

FAITH (teasing)

Uhoh…I think the double H's are settin' in for Blondie…and here I though that was just a Slayer thing.

XANDER

Faith! (he blushes slightly)

FAITH

Aww don't go all red Ahab! Happens to the best of us, just have Red sound proof your room. (she walks away to the basement)

KENNEDY (annoyed)

Okay…will someone tell me what the hell double H's are!

BUFFY (slowly)

Well…Faith has this theory that…well…Slaying makes you two things…

FAITH (yelling from the hallway)

Hungry an' Horny baby!

The door to the basement closes as both Billie and Kennedy go slightly wide-eyed in shock at discovering the new philosophy. Buffy, Willow, and Dawn all laugh while Xander looks utterly embarrassed.

BLACKOUT


	7. Spill the Bean Sí

I totally heart this one...jus sayin... :D and we're getting pounded with a giant snowstorm tomorrow so there enlays more inspiration :D

I dont own the pretty little thing called Buffy the Vampire Slayer...I just enjoy putting words in our favorite demon slayers' mouths for my ammusement and yours.

Who are the best readers in the world? YOU GUYS DUH! :D Thanks to everyone who lets me know how I'm doin...maybe I'll get another 'episode' up later this week :P Enjoy guys!

* * *

Episode 7—Spill the Bean sí

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

CUT TO: MOONVIEW GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

Landon and Krystal are fighting with a vampire. Krystal is on the ground and standing up with a stake while Landon is standing on a headstone with his eyes closed and his hands out in front of him like he's holding something invisible.

LANDON (V.O.)

Hi, I'm Landon Perry and I am a practicing warlock.

Landon continues to concentrate until a small orb of bright yellow light forms in his hands. Landon jumps off the tombstone with the little orb of light in his right hand and throws it like a baseball at the vampire who looks at it shocked then screams and starts to burn as it hits him.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HIGH COURTYARD—DAY

Landon, Dawn, and Krystal are sitting at their picnic table eating lunch

LANDON (V.O.)

This is my friend Krystal Jenkins…

Krystal is surprised by the jock bumping into her back sending a shock through her system. She crushes her eyes shut and holds her head with one hand like she has a migraine and holds on to the table for support with the other.

LANDON (V.O.)

She's a seer that receives visions of people in supernatural trouble that we're supposed to help. And you are?

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT

Dawn is standing with Willow as she unlocks the Key's energy. Dawn has a bright green aura around her while Willow has a soft white aura and her white hair to match. The crystal necklace around Dawn's neck begins to glow green as it absorbs the Key's energy.

DAWN (V.O.)

Hi, I'm Dawn Summers and have this pure energy inside me called the Key…

CUT TO: MOONVIEW GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

Dawn faces a vampire with her broadsword. The vamp starts walking confident in Dawn's direction. Dawn closes her eyes for a moment and her necklace starts twinkling bright green. She opens her eyes and gives a look that could kill. The vampire growls deeply then tries attacking Dawn. She side steps the vampire then swings her sword violently as he runs next to her and decapitates him turning him into dust.

DAWN (V.O)

…and this enchanted necklace lets me tap into its essence and use it to kill bad guys.

CUT TO: JAVA NET CAFÉ—DAY

Xander and Billie are standing in the café and shake hands

XANDER

Xander Harris. …(trails off)

BILLIE

Billie Cayne.

BUFFY (V.O.)

Honestly…She looked like a rockstar basically.

XANDER (V.O.)

Probably because she is one…she's in a band. She sings and plays guitar.

CUT TO:

Billie performing at the Silver Bullet

She turns around and breaks into a quick guitar solo ending with a squealing high-pitched note as the crowd cheers. Her eyes have turned a bright Caribbean sea blue that seemed to glow against her pupils and eye makeup.

WILLOW (V.O.)

I can tell she makes Xander happy but…

CUT TO: MOONVIEW CEMETERY—NIGHT

Billie is laying on the ground seeming knocked out until she gasps and her eyes fly open wide to reveal her bright Caribbean Sea blue eyes. As she exhales the color goes back to brown and she starts to breath quickly.

WILLOW (V.O.)

I just can't put my finger on how her back healed so fast…

CUT TO:

Billie taking off her jacket revealing her Celtic Spiral designed tattoos going up her arm and to her back as Buffy, Xander, and Willow look at them in awe.

WILLOW (V.O.)

She knew about vampires and stuff too…

BUFFY (V.O.)

If anything was up she would ping on either the Slayer-dar or you would sense somethin' right?

WILLOW (V.O.)

Well…I got nothing on her actually…

CUT TO: FOREST CAVE CLEARING—EARLY NIGHT

Billie lands on a tree branch at the end of the clearing, her eyes glowing bright blue as she looks at the cave with curiosity. She leaps from her branch and lands crouched on the grass a few yards into the clearing when Malcom emerges from the cave

MALCOM

Oh that's right…you are closeting yourself away from your new friends with your fancy Celtic protection spell…avoiding to tell them the truth in an attempt to make up for your past.

BILLIE (angry)

(her eyes flash brighter) The spell isn't for them its for—(she stops herself) Keep talking an' you're gonna—

MALCOM

Not quite. (three Gal'vkgnar demons appear out of the cave behind him growling as Malcom's grin grows wider; to the beasts) Fetch.

The Gal'vkgnar's charge Billie who is ready and waiting. One lunges attempting to take a bite out of her neck she grabs hold of it kicking it down by stomping on the back of its knee. She grabs hold of its neck and twists it sharply breaking it. The other two get up and snarl causing Billie to turn to face them sharply. They begin to circle her ready to pounce.

MALCOM (V.O.)

Half human…half demon…kind of poetic isn't it?

She takes a deep breath and lets out a soul-shattering shriek as her eyes glow even brighter. It echoes making both Malcom and the Gal'vkgnar's hold their heads in pain. The blue demons fall to the ground as Malcom falls kneeling holding his head in pain. Billie stops her supernatural howl and turns to Malcom and leaps for him with incredible speed and grabs him by the neck and forces him into the mountain wall.

BILLIE

I control my destiny now.

MALCOM

That's what your father may have told you, Bean sí…but we both know you cannot fight what you were born to do. Living with you around will only bring them misery…its what you are. All in good time…

BLACKOUT

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—DAY

The whole gang is in the backyard. It is a large open area with two large oak trees and surrounded by a tall privacy fence. Willow and Kennedy are sitting together on a blanket between the two shady oak trees with Dawn and Krystal playing around with a deck of Tarot cards while Xander and Landon are over by the grill cooking. Billie is leaned up against one of the oak trees playing an acoustic guitar softly. Meanwhile Buffy is tossed to the ground right at Billie's feet causing her to jump.

BILLIE (surprised)

Hey watch it! This is my favorite acoustic…

BUFFY

(she kicks off the ground getting up on her feet into a ready stance) Sorry Billie, didn't think she'd throw that hard.

FAITH (smirking)

(facing Buffy and bouncing on the balls of her feet) Admit I got you B! Totally didn't see that one comin'! And you're in the sparrin' zone Blondie, less you want you're toothpick crushed ya better move.

BUFFY

As if you could toss me like that again anyway. (she moves to kick Faith who dodges to the side grabbing hold of her ankle)

FAITH

Nah. But I can flip ya like this (she smirks and heaves Buffy's foot in the air lifting her up and causing her to fall on her back) Face it B…I'm the tougher Slayer now.

BUFFY

Face it F, (she spins around knocking the cocky Slayer down to the ground and pins her to the grass) You always were just talk (she smiles)

KENNEDY (teasing)

Awww, aren't you two cute!

FAITH

Haha…very funny Mini-me. (she pushes Buffy off her) Now get over here, your turn to face the Faith.

KENNEDY

(She stands up, removes her jacket and walks to Faith) Don't you get bored sparring…its always the same, you beat on either me or Buffy until one of us beats you down (she smirks)

BUFFY (teasing)

Yeah…too bad I'm the only one who can actually beat her down. (she sits on the blanket next to Willow)

KENNEDY (defensive)

Hey I got her once!

KRYSTAL

Yeah…then she threw you into the punching bag in the basement…

KENNEDY

We have one to many people here who wise crack…

FAITH

Hah, Fortune Teller too much for ya?

KENNEDY

No!

KRYSTAL

Hey, what else am I gonna do? I'm vision girl…I see people in trouble, no super strength or sparkly necklace. Wise crackin' is my next best choice.

XANDER

(yelling from the grill) Hey! That's my job!

BUFFY

Meh, we're the Scoobies…It comes with the territory to crack the wise.

WILLOW

I think it makes for fun company (she smiles) don't tell me you can't take it Ken.

FAITH (in a baby voice)

Baby slayer wanna go cry. Are da big bad grown-ups pickin' on ya?

KENNEDY

Keep with the baby crap Lehane, that's how you're gonna be soundin' when I'm done with ya. (she stretches a bit then faces Faith to start sparring with her)

LANDON

Food, comin' through! (he places a large tray of burgers in the middle of everyone on the blanket)

DAWN (excited)

Ooo those smell good!

XANDER

Well if they taste like magic its Landon's fault…he said that conjured flames cook better then propane ones.

WILLOW

Ignis Incendo?

LANDON (proud)

Yep! They cook just right every time that way. It's how my ancestors did it.

BUFFY

(eating) Whoa, this is a good burger!

LANDON (to Xander)

(he smacks his arm) Told ya! Now pay up.

XANDER

Fine…(he hands him a five dollar bill)

BILLIE

(walking over to the blanket setting her guitar next to her as she sits next to Xander) Ya actually bet on how good the burgers would taste?

XANDER

Maybe…

BILLIE

Did ya pour beer over 'em when they were half done?

LANDON

Huh?

BILLIE

(taking a bite from a burger) Nope…nothin' like McGulliver's. Still good though (she smiles at Xander)

KRYSTAL

Beer burger? Uhhh…gross.

BILLIE

No seriously! They were the best pub in town when I was little. Made their own beer an' everythin', signature thing there was their Drunken Burger platter. Whenever they cooked a burger they would pour some kinda drink over it. Beer, wine, whiskey, everythin'. The best was the one they made with the home brewed stuff though. Nothin' like it!

FAITH

(while sparring with Kennedy she grabs hold of her arm and twists it behind her back) Hey I'm all for a JD Burger! (Kennedy head buts her to loosen her grip)

DAWN (thinking)

If you get drunk eating a burger…is it really called drunk anymore?

WILLOW

I think you would call it…(confused) uhhh…

BILLIE

We called it eatin' yer liver out. (she smiles)

XANDER (smiling)

My Irish Girlfriend and her crazy pub stories. (he puts an arm around her)

BUFFY

(while drinking her water trying to hide it) Beats the stories of your last girlfriend.

WILLOW

Not that we didn't like Anya with her being literal all the time….and her stories of how many men she'd maimed…then there was the frat house incident…

BILLIE (amused)

Frat house incident? (to Xander) Somethin' you wanna tell me?

XANDER (quickly)

It's not what you think! I…uhh…well I dated an ex-vengeance demon…

DAWN

Who turned to a current vengeance demon.

XANDER

Then back human again…she is a long story.

WILLOW (quietly)

With a not so happy ending…

XANDER

Its okay Will, she helped save the world. Makes the ending a little happier.

BILLIE (realizing)

Oh…

BUFFY

Yeah…(changing the subject) So anyway! What's the great Carrot Cards say today?

KRYSTAL

Tarot Cards.

BUFFY

That's what I said.

DAWN (smiling)

Lets do Billie's fortune!

KRYSTAL

Cool, ask a question.

BILLIE

Uhhh okay…umm…what will today hold for me?

KRYSTAL

(she flips the cards over into a spread and reads them) Lets see…surprises, twists of fate, new friendships, and…(she concentrates for a moment)...secrets unveiled.

LANDON (teasing)

Oooooo Billie's gotta secret! (Billie's face goes blank with fear)

XANDER (playfully)

Oh really…somethin' you're not telling me?

BILLIE (freaked)

No! I uh…mean…nothing I can think…umm—of..

DAWN (serious)

Wow, she really does believe in this stuff. She's freaked out.

KRYSTAL

No worries Rockstar. The only time I tell you a future ya gotta worry about is if I get a vision of a beastie tryin' to eat ya.

BILLIE (uneasy)

Right…(she scratches at the tattoos showing on her arm because of her t-shirt)

WILLOW (concerned)

You okay Billie? Look like you just saw a ghost.

BILLIE

(she thinks for a moment then shakes her thoughts from her mind) Yeah…just…twists of fate seem kinda freaky I guess.

BUFFY

Yeah, but new friendships seem pretty cool! Wonder who that could be, I mean we're already friends right?

FAITH

(she is knocked to the ground at the edge of the blanket by Kennedy, soon pinned to the grass. She continues to struggle) She's cool in my book. Geeze Mini-me! Ya been workin' out or somethin'? (she pushes Kennedy off with a strong heave)

KENNEDY

Told ya to wait till I had my skills for a while. Now can we eat? I'm starved.

FAITH

Works for me. (she grabs a burger and starts eating it hungrily) Damn…now I wanna beer burger…

BILLIE (zoned)

Huh? (she snaps back to the conversation) Oh, well I tried makin' one once. It was good, not the real deal though.

XANDER

Guess next Scooby picnic we're going Irish themed.

BILLIE

Hope ya can all hold yer liquor then. (she smirks)

WILLOW

Awweee but the junior Scoobies couldn't come to that party!

BILLIE

Well if ya wanna go full on Irish…if ya know the barman then he'll serve ya as long as ya mam an' pap are cool with it.

DAWN (smiling)

Cool!

BUFFY (shocked)

Hey! Did you just tell my little sister that all she has to do to get wasted is get to know a bartender?

BILLIE (defending)

Hey, hey whoa…(she puts her hands up in defense) I said that ya mam an' pap had to be okay with it. That'd be you in this case Buffy.

BUFFY

Maybe a very lightly spiked burger…maybe.

DAWN

How will I ever become a crazy misunderstood teenager with an awesome big sister like you? (she smiles and hugs Buffy)

BUFFY

Nice try Dawnie…no crazy Irish keg party for you.

KENNEDY

She acts like she never got crazy when she was a kid.

XANDER

(chuckling) First time she did she got drugged and almost fed to a giant snake at a frat house.

LANDON (shocked)

Wow…a lot of evil goes on at frat houses…

WILLOW

Oh totally. Another time we got trapped in one on Halloween by the demon of fear.

XANDER

Oh and there was that time when Buffy and Riley were—

BUFFY (interrupting quickly)

Xander! There's lines…you were just about to cross like three!

BILLIE (laughing)

And ya called Irish parties crazy drunk fests…

GILES

(his voice is heard) Ah the Irish…world's only tasteful blubbering drunks I always say. (everyone turns to face him and smile. He is standing at the backdoor of the house and begins to clean his glasses) Course they have many other things to contribute to the world…such as potatoes.

BUFFY

Giles! (she runs up and hugs him) When did get here?

GILES

Just now, I told you when I got the Council running smooth enough I would come to check on my favorite chosen one's. (they walk back over to the group)

FAITH (teasing)

Uh huh…

KENNEDY (teasing)

So where's Andrew? (she bites into her burger smirking)

GILES

I thought it best that he stayed in England…thank God he obliged. That boy is utterly the most annoying living organism on this planet or in any other dimension for that matter.

XANDER (teasing)

Awwee… and here we though you two would grow on each other.

GILES

Grow on my patience yes. I see the house is still in one piece.

WILLOW (sarcastic)

Well thanks for having faith in us Giles! (Dawn, Krystal, Landon, and Kennedy all start chuckling)

FAITH (sullenly)

I don't think you realize how bad of a pun set up that was, Red…

WILLOW

What did I—(realizing) ohhh…

KENNEDY

No matter how many of us wise crack…my Willow will always be the cheesy one (she smiles holding Willows hand)

WILLOW (defending)

I'm not cheesy!

XANDER

Remember when you told that one vamp to "bring it on big boy"?

WILLOW (pouting)

That was high school!

BUFFY

Face it Will…some got it and some don't. But you got the most of everything else though (she smiles)

GILES

(walking with Buffy over to the blanket) So how is everyone holding up? Anything special or promising?

FAITH

Not much new G-man. Same ol' story, fightin' the beasties when the sun goes down.

GILES

Yes…and I assume speaking of the…beasties…in front of two other random teenagers and a girl Xander has his arm around counts as nothing new then?

DAWN

Oh! Duh…Giles this is Landon and Krystal, my friends from school.

GILES

Dawn…I seem to remember having a conversation with both you and your sister about secrets and the way your occupations work…

DAWN

Cool it Giles. Landon's with the magic and Krystal gets free cable in her head.

LANDON

(shaking Giles' hand) Nice to meet you Mr. Giles.

GILES

Likewise. May I ask how you came to the magics? They can be very dangerous you know…

WILLOW

Gave him the spiel already…he knows what can happen.

LANDON

Yeah, Willow told me all about the consequences. Also my grandfather taught me everything I know—well besides the things that Willow showed me—anyways he always taught me that magic is a defense not a shortcut.

GILES

He sounds very wise. And you are of Native American decent?

LANDON (proud)

Yep! My ancestors were the tribe sorcerers. A lot of the magic got lost over the ages but we held on strong as we could.

GILES

Excellent, blood ties help in the control. (he turns to Krystal) And by getting free cable I assume that would make you a Seer?

KRYSTAL (joking)

(she knocks on her head) With all the skull throbbing pain that comes with it!

GILES

Interesting…I've never met an active Seer of such a young age, how often do you receive visions?

KRYSTAL

Well usually they are at school but I guess they happen when I touch someone that needs help.

LANDON

Or something related to the person in trouble. Remember when you got a vision in math class when you held your calculator about the captain of the quiz bowl team?

DAWN (shocked)

We have a quiz bowl team?

KRYSTAL

Well we almost didn't when these demons tried eating their brains…

GILES

Dear Lord…

KRYSTAL

No biggie, they didn't exactly like water…as in they melt when they touch it. Dawn told us a lot about you…(thinking for a moment) You don't seem as boring as she said.

DAWN (defending)

I never said that! (she smacks Krystal)

FAITH

Did we mention that Fortune Teller has wits that trail behind mine an' Merlin has a fan boy thing for Red?

LANDON (pouting)

Hey!

KENNEDY (teasing)

Oh you were totally drooling over her when you met!

LANDON (defensive)

Well what would you do if you met your idol!

FAITH

Meh…she just tries kickin' my ass and failin' bad.

KENNEDY

Who said you're my idol?

FAITH (cocky)

Some things just go without sayin'. Who else would ya idolize?

KENNEDY

Well I'd pick Xander before you!

XANDER (mock proud)

Hey! I'm an idol!

FAITH

Yeah…to pirates…

GILES (sarcastic)

(he cleans his glasses) Ah yes…nothing really has changed…

BUFFY (smirking)

Cept Xander got a girlfriend!

WILLOW (smiling)

That didn't try to kill him! (Billie looks uneasy)

XANDER

How lucky am I? She's beautiful, talented, funny, fights demons, and hasn't tried to kill me. Put that on a t-shirt.

BILLIE (uneasy)

Do I wanna know?

XANDER

Last date I went on…well…

BUFFY

She tried to sacrifice him over a mouth to hell.

BILLIE (wide-eyed)

Wow…that's uhh…

XANDER

Exactly. Anyways, this is Giles, head of the new Watchers Council and official British man of the gang. Giles this is Billie, newest Scooby and a total Rock star. (he smiles at Billie)

BILLIE

Well I don't know 'bout rock star…anyways, nice meetin' ya.

GILES (curious)

(he shakes her hand and notices her uncovered tattoos leading up to her T-shirt sleeve) Are these Celtic runes?

BILLIE (uneasy)

Oh—..uhh yeah…

GILES

I thought I recognized an accent, Irish if I'm not mistaken…explains the conversation I walked in on. May I?

BILLIE (uneasy)

Uh, sure…(she holds her arm for Giles to get a better look at her tattoos)

GILES

Strength, Growth, and Wisdom. The three powerful ends of protection if I'm not mistaken. Connected by the double helix and spirals for balance as well.

WILLOW (pouting)

Man…How do you know all that Giles!

KENNEDY

Hey you got most of it when you saw them, Willow.

BUFFY

Yeah you only missed two didn't you?

XANDER (joking)

Beats my "Whoa! Pretty swirls!" reaction.

GILES (sarcastic)

Pretty swirls…how many times did you save the world Xander?

XANDER (proud)

Once alone and several times with the gang!

GILES (chuckling)

And…Pretty swirls?

XANDER

Pardon me for not knowing the deep meaning she had for them right away! I know now…isn't that what matters?

BUFFY

Whatever gets you through the day Xander…(changing the subject) Let's see…what else is new?

DAWN (mock hurt)

I'm insulted…

BUFFY

Shh! Not now Dawnie…I'm forgetting something…(Dawn rolls her eyes and then holds her necklace between her fingers as it begins twinkling bright green) Oh…guess that's what I forgot.

GILES (shocked)

Bloody hell! Is that?—(he trails off stunned)

DAWN

The Key's power, all mine. (she smiles)

WILLOW

Yours to channel…we still don't know how stable it is remember?

DAWN

Well all I know is how it feels when I use it. Feels…(she thinks for a moment)…peaceful.

KRYSTAL

Well peaceful girl, too bad you use it to beat things up.

DAWN

True. Oh well. (the necklace fades back to the normal crystal and she lets go of it)

GILES (confused)

Where did this come from?

BUFFY

Me and Willow's idea to give Dawnie the upper hand and me some piece of mind.

GILES

So this was the other condition to letting her Slay?

LANDON

Condition or not…she still makes the whole high school supernatural fighting thing easier. Magic helps only to a point and Krystal isn't a slayer.

KRYSTAL (defending)

I can kick butt though!

DAWN

Well duh! We couldn't do it without you Krystal, forget Landon.

GILES

Seer's are some of the most powerful magical beings that exist. You are gifted with the destiny to help the people that higher powers deem in need of it most.

KRYSTAL

Check that out! I gotta destiny!

GILES

Everyone does, and it's easy to say you all have intertwined destinies now…have you found any indication of a major evil here?

BUFFY

Not really…

KENNEDY

Oh! There was that one vamp that tortured me and Faith when we first got here…said he'd be back and that he had a master. (Billie's eyes go wide in shock)

FAITH (annoyed)

That lousy little crap wipe? We're callin' him a Big Bad now?

XANDER

Wait a sec…Bout my height, doesn't really keep with the bumpy face, talks like he's some whipped little minion from the 17th century?

FAITH (annoyed)

Well given I couldn't tell between his goons _torturing _me…

KENNEDY

Yeah…was something like that. How'd you know?

XANDER

Cause he is the guy that jumped me and Billie in the ally behind the Silver Bullet.

BUFFY

So much for peaceful fun games of Slayage High Score in the graveyard, huh? We got another big evil on our hands…great.

WILLOW

Well we have no idea what he could be up to yet…all we know is he is working for someone bigger.

DAWN (sarcastic)

Cause that always ends with a big ray of sunshine…

FAITH (proud)

Awe come on! He's going against the Scooby Gang! Ya know? The ones who stopped a super vamp, a psyco vamp chick, a giganto snake, the US government science fair project gone Frankenstein, a hell god, nerds, and the First original evil! We think some twerp with a guy he calls master is gonna be scary?

BUFFY

She's right…I mean, I've died twice, Willow and Faith both came back from evil and killing, Xander almost married a demon, Dawn was created by monks, and Kennedy…well she hasn't been around long enough to have a personal thing yet…

KENNEDY (pouting)

Hey!

BUFFY

My point is…whatever they are gonna throw at us, the demons aren't gonna beat us.

FAITH (proud)

Nah, we kill 'em first.

Billie closes her eyes as if shutting the thought out of her mind; she appears frightened and disturbed by the conversation until Xander notices.

XANDER (concerned)

Billie? You okay?

BILLIE (uneasy)

Yeah…just, noticin' how crazy you guys had it I guess…(she looks around for a moment then changes the subject) Hey I gotta go, big show tonight night at the Bullet an' the guys wanna get the set together. (to Giles) Nice meetin' ya Giles. (she walks quickly away through the back gate)

XANDER (confused)

Was it something I said?

WILLOW

I don't think so…huh, weird.

LANDON

Hey she forgot her guitar. (she picks it up and starts picking at the strings) Sweet.

KRYSTAL

Yeah…lets leave the musical talents to Billie…(she takes the guitar from him)

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—NIGHT

Giles is digging through boxes of demon text books looking frustrated. Xander is assembling a large bookshelf that covers much of the wall between the kitchen and living room. Willow and Landon are sitting on the floor flipping through the pages of some of the books while Dawn is sitting on the couch reading one intently next to Krystal who is playing Billie's left behind guitar. Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy all enter the room fighting over a bag of chips.

BUFFY (annoyed)

Oh come on Faith! Share already!

FAITH

Like you 'shared' my last hot pocket? Hell no B, paybacks a bitch!

KENNEDY (annoyed)

So what makes you hog them from me?

FAITH

I'm hungry. (she shoves a handful of chips in her mouth)

GILES (frustrated)

I cannot believe you all left my books in these shipping boxes! Did you even think to open them up?

WILLOW

We did…last week when Xander got poisoned we had to figure out what kinda demon it was…

XANDER

Granted…that was the only time… (he places a shelf into the book case)

GILES (frustrated)

And the shelf I bought was still lying unassembled in the box!

BUFFY (defending)

Hey things have been busy…

GILES

The Xbox is open I see…

KENNEDY (admitting)

Okay so not particularly busy. But we've been patrolling every night.

FAITH (cocky)

Team Slayer still up by five in the standings too.

WILLOW (intrigued)

Oh hey! (she picks up another book from the pile. It is bound in thick black leather and about the size of a math book. The cover has is covered in intricate knot work) Check it out! A Celtic Legends text.

XANDER

We don't really need it since Billie basically is one of that lives, breathes and eats beer burgers.

WILLOW

(she thumbs through the pages) True, but she had me all curious about it. I know things from other histories but not really Irish myth. There is a lot of magic that builds on strength and growth from Ireland.

GILES

Also a lot of powerful demon breeds come from that area. Island nations always house more dangerous predators in the supernatural world.

LANDON (chuckling)

(looking at the book in Willow's hands) Like Leprechauns?

KENNEDY (amused)

Oh no way! Lemme see! (she looks on the other side of Willow at the picture of an evil looking green creature) Whoa! That thing is nasty looking!

BUFFY

Giles…didn't you tell me once that leprechauns weren't real?

GILES (intrigued)

Because I thought they weren't…strange that I never really studied the histories of a land so close to England.

XANDER (teasing)

Ooooo Giles is slipping. Tisk, tisk British man…and we call you the brains of the operation.

WILLOW

Hey look, there's a section on Celtic symbolisms and rituals.

DAWN (joking)

Hah! See if Billie's tattoos are in there.

KENNEDY

Hey they are! (reading) Balancing the three life elements for Protection, Concealment, and Control…huh?

WILLOW

They're part of a spell. It says a lot of warriors in Celtic and Gaelic armies used similar markings on themselves when they went into battle, only obviously those weren't magical; only symbolisms.

KENNEDY

Hey maybe I should get some tatts like those, I think I could rock 'em

FAITH

Yeah Mini-me…cause you're bad ass enough to rock a tatt. Leave that to Blondie and me (she smirks)

KRYSTAL

(intent on the guitar) I got a tattoo, its one of them all seeing eye things on my ankle.

FAITH

Yeah but that's cool 'cause you got an all seeing eye. Plus your look kinda screams bad ass with the whole blonde on top black on bottom hair.

BUFFY

Plus she kinda dresses like you.

FAITH

Also a factor.

LANDON (shocked)

Whoa there's a whole section on demons of just Irish decent in here.

WILLOW

Yeah…right after the section of fairies. (she laughs)

GILES

One thing I do know is not all fairies are exactly good omens.

XANDER

Yeah didn't Billie tell you how to ward off the nightmare fairies?

KENNEDY (creeped)

(looking at the recently turned page) Whoa…long as she doesn't meet one of these fairies I'll be happy…

WILLOW

That's a spirit Ken.

KENNEDY

(pointing) Says fairy woman right there.

FAITH

Lemme see (she takes the book from Willow and looks at it as Buffy looks on the book next to her) Irish people name their demons Beans? Is there another in here named Pork?

BUFFY (annoyed)

It says Bean Sí, genius…it's in Irish.

GILES

Ah something else I heard of. It translates to 'woman of the fairy mounds' in English I believe. Though I think most just call them Banshees.

XANDER

You mean like the X-man? (silence) Andrew would have gotten that one…

FAITH

Sorry we're not all nerds Ahab…and I barely consider Banshee an X-man…he was with them for like three issues.

XANDER (teasing)

Hah! Busted!

FAITH (proud)

Hey if ya wanna be a super hero ya best be knowin' how to do it right.

BUFFY

If you try getting me in spandex and a cape you are so dead.

WILLOW

Oh! Kennedy can wear spandex (she smirks)

GILES

(cleaning his glasses) Dear lord…Faith please just read before things get…

FAITH (smirking)

Freaky? (she wiggles her eyebrows)

GILES

Precisely…

FAITH

Alright G…says that they were first believed to be spirit women and messengers with the Otherworld. They were keen at the death of important personages. Well that's messed up.

BUFFY

Keening not keen, it means they sang when people died, gimme that book! (she takes the book) They are said to be seen by people before their death, often soldiers would see them singing while washing blood out of their armor in a river before they died in battle. They are known to bring misery wherever they may be sighted due to the death that they foretell.

KRYSTAL (creeped)

That's creepy…

DAWN

Well it sounds like they are just spirits.

FAITH

(pointing to the page) Hey check the bottom of the page. Breathnú suas demons…what the hell?

GILES

It means there's more in the demons section. Probably another form of the legend.

LANDON

You mean like the legends of vampires we fight every day?

KENNEDY

Guys gotta point, remind me if I ever see a singing girl washing blood outta my shirt to lock myself in a closet.

BUFFY

(flipping to the Banshee page) Banshee demons: the Sirens of Misery.

FAITH

(looking at the picture next to the entry of a young pale woman with long white hair and a flowing robe like garment billowing in the breeze surrounded by mist and darkness with glowing Caribbean Sea blue eyes) Hey that chick's hott! Since when are demons that didn't used to be human not ugly and slimy?

BUFFY (impressed)

(reading) Since this chick is considered one of the most dangerous demons in Ireland.

FAITH (cocky)

She don't look too tough.

WILLOW

You mean like the Slayer…chosen young girl with all the strength needed to fight the forces of darkness?

FAITH

Point taken…

GILES

If it compares her to a siren then it explains her appearance. Beautiful women who prey on those who see them only for their appearance.

BUFFY

Says that they have pale skin, fair light colored hair, and appear at whatever age suits them. They travel mostly in misty nights and mornings before daybreak and can be seen when their eyes glow bright blue through the haze.

KENNEDY

There's probably a ton of these things in San Francisco…they'd have a feeding frenzy.

BUFFY

(reading) They have the strength of five men, magical recovery and senses, the grace and speed to ascend distances, and the voice of an angel that can turn to a deadly ear shattering howl in an instant. Lost me there…

WILLOW

They're strong, heal fast and have heightened senses, jump far and run fast while looking pretty, and have super screams.

XANDER (proud)

I was right! Just like the guy from X-men! Well the screaming part anyway…

FAITH

(reading) They feed off misery and often enjoy inflicting it by killing their victims slowly and painfully. Says to try and avoid them at all costs but if you have to, they must be weakened before killed by taking them away from misery.

DAWN (freaked)

I suddenly feel like avoiding Ireland at all costs…

GILES

There is a new slayer in Ireland, I'll have to find another copy of that book to send to her Watcher.

WILLOW

Tell her not to walk into fog with a case of the grumpies either…

LANDON

Anythin' else in there?

BUFFY

Just a few legends and stories about them.

XANDER

Remind me to show that book to Billie, she'd probably like it. Remind her of her dad and all that.

KRYSTAL

(she stands up and walks over to Faith and Buffy carrying Billie's guitar) Give it here, I'll put it by her guitar. Hey is there any stuff in there about Seers?

BUFFY

Dunno, here. (she holds the book open to Krystal)

KRYSTAL

Well what would I look for—_Arrgaaahhhh! _

Upon taking hold of the book and touching the Banshee page she is shocked with a vision that makes her stretch her spine at the shock while she drops both the guitar and the book clutching her head in pain and swinging it backwards. She stumbles backwards into a wall leaning against it to stable herself while grunting in pain. She sees flashes of people dancing and Billie performing on stage at the Silver Bullet then stopping abruptly when screams and snarls are heard. The people start running around in panic as Billie turns to face a large wolf-like beast with fire red eyes as if to fight it until it lunges at her. Krystal slides to the floor holding her head and breathing hard as the vision subsides. Landon and Dawn both rush to her sides to see if she is alright.

DAWN (worried)

Crud that was a big one…

KRYSTAL (in pain)

(still holding her head) Jared before subway big…

LANDON

What did you see?

KRYSTAL (panting)

Uhh—Silver Bullet, tonight…Billie was on stage when these—wolf…dog…beast things with red eyes crashed the party. Last thing I saw was her facing one and it lunged at her.

XANDER (freaked)

Something's gonna kill her!

KRYSTAL (calming down)

That's the weird thing…usually I see people die…only the vision stopped just after the thing jumped at her. It was a good five feet away still…Like the vision wasn't done but it just stopped.

GILES (confused)

That's odd.

FAITH

How's it odd? We go help Blondie and save the day, nuff said!

WILLOW

Well if the vision just stopped…we don't know what we're supposed to prevent.

KENNEDY

Well when there's a hell beastie jumpin' at your friend's head I think its safe to say we help her!

KRYSTAL (deep thought)

I don't know if she needed help…

XANDER

What! You saw a rabid dog about to attack her!

KRYSTAL

Yeah but I keep thinking…what set off my vision? I was holding that guitar for like hours.

BUFFY (realizing)

The book…

GILES

You think because Billie is Irish it triggered a vision?

KRYSTAL (realizing)

The book didn't trigger the vision…I touched the Banshee page.

DAWN (realizing)

Wait a sec… (she counts off on her fingers while in shock) Irish…Pale skin—

BUFFY (realizing)

Light hair—

LANDON (realizing)

Voice of an angel—

XANDER (realizing)

Beautiful—

WILLOW (realizing)

Bright blue eyes when she sang—

FAITH (realizing)

She knew about demons—

KENNEDY (realizing)

Brought that one home alive—

KRYSTAL (realizing)

Survived the poison and gashes on her back—

XANDER (shocked)

Damn it! I am a demon girl magnet! (he flops on the couch covering his face with a pillow)

GILES (outraged)

You mean to tell me you have been conversing with a Banshee for the past two months!

BUFFY (defending)

Well we didn't actually start hanging out with her till about a few weeks ago but Xander's been to her house like, almost every day!

GILES (angered)

My god man! You are lucky to be alive!

XANDER (confused)

I don't get it! I really like her and I thought she really liked me…

DAWN (thinking)

Wait a sec…you haven't felt like crap since you met her?

XANDER (frustrated)

No but I'm getting there now. Why are demon girls attracted to me!

KRYSTAL

Wait…Has anyone felt misery or whatever?

WILLOW

No…actually she's helped us outta stuff like that, like when we go on patrol.

LANDON

Maybe we're just being paranoid. She only has the blue eyes when she sings right?

KENNEDY

Yeah…but what about the tattoos? It says for Protection, Concealment and Control…what's that all about?

GILES

A spell like that used by a demon would block it from a magical radar. Probably why Krystal's vision abruptly stopped.

WILLOW

And why I couldn't sense anything from her. But what about the Control part?

BUFFY

It might let her control her powers more maybe?

LANDON

I don't know…I still think we should give her the benefit of the doubt…she hasn't tried to kill anyone so why should we assume she was evil?

FAITH

Rule number one of slayin' Merlin…(she walks over to the weapons cabinet and opens it up to view a series of swords, throwing knives, maces, and other weapons, she opens another compartment housing the Scythe and picks it up) Sometimes ya gotta take a chance.

XANDER (shocked)

(jumping off the couch) What are you doing Faith! You're just gonna go slay my girlfriend!

FAITH (serious)

Hell no! I promised Blondie that I'd have her back. When Fortune Teller sees hellhounds chargin' her at the Bullet then I'm gonna go and help her.

KENNEDY

I'm with Faith on this one (she gets up and pulls a sword out of the cabinet) She never gave me reason not to help her.

GILES (matter of factly)

Besides hiding from all of you she is one of Ireland's most dangerous predators in history? I'd say that's stretching the truth a bit.

WILLOW

(joining Kennedy and Faith) She never lied to us though…anything we asked her she answered. About her tattoos, her father, how she knew about demons…all of it. Its pretty elaborate to just make up.

DAWN

Yeah that's another thing…why would she need a protection spell if she was this powerful demon? (She joins Kennedy, Faith and Willow) I think there's more here then we know.

KRYSTAL

(standing up and moving towards them with Landon) I haven't ignored a vision yet and I don't plan on it.

LANDON

She never gave me any misery…it's not fair to let her have it.

GILES

Are you all sure then? We could be saving the lion just to be eaten ourselves…

BUFFY

It wouldn't be the first time a demon did good Giles. (she stands with her friends and smiles at Xander) What about you Xand? Gonna help us save your girlfriend or what?

XANDER (smiling)

Thanks guys.

GILES

Very well. But Willow…have a spell handy to protect our ears from supernatural harm. According to that book Banshee cries are worse then a siren's.

CUT TO: THE SIVER BULLET—NIGHT

People are partying the night away at the Bullet. Playing pool, tossing darts, dancing to the DJ and just hanging out. Billie is on stage with her band setting up. She fiddles with an amp as her bassist comes up behind her.

BILLIE (focusing on the amp)

You shouldn't sneak up on me Zane…not good for your health.

ZANE

Was just wonderin' why you seemed outta it today at sound check is all.

BILLIE

(she sighs and turns to him) Lets just say I got a disturbin' fortune cookie…

ZANE

Boyfriend trouble already? And here I thought you two were so into each other (he smirks)

BILLIE

(she scoffs) I think that might be the problem…

ZANE

Whatever that means, just let loose and have some fun. Ya always seem so depressed and mopey, now ya got yourself a secret agent boyfriend. Live it up (he smiles)

BILLIE (uneasy)

Some things ya just can't let loose…

ZANE

Well at least try having some fun tonight kay? We picked the instrumental set to see you go wild and crazy for once, so ya better work it girl. (he winks and walks across the stage to his bass)

BILLIE (yelling after him)

Never gonna happen Zane!

She shakes her head and flips a switch on the amp before picking up her guitar and moving to duck down behind the large amp. She looks across the stage at the other guitarist and gives him thumbs up and he does the same. The lights in the club go out and spotlights hit the drummer as he begins pounding in an insane drum solo so fast his sticks are nothing but blurs. He slams the cymbals and cracks both his sticks as the crowd starts cheering. The Bassist starts playing his own solo as the drummer pulls a fresh pair of sticks from his back pocket and starts a beat. When the bassist is nearing the end of his solo he runs over to the drums and jumps in the air slamming one of the cymbals with the head of his bass. Causing Billie and the other guitarist to take a running start and knee slide across the stage at one another perfectly stopping right in front of each other as they rip into a fast chord progression as if competing with one another while the drums and bass line compliment the rhythm. They both play up to a screeching high note and hold it while the drums and bass stop. The crowd cheers wildly as both guitarists stand up slowly. The band jumps in the air and upon landing break into their song. Each musician taking their turn competing with another back and forth while the rest of the band compliments them with background music. When Billie faces the other guitarist and they begin to trade off chords, the Scoobies rush into the club alert and ready for action. They notice Billie on stage and continue to look around.

XANDER

Is this what you saw Krystal?

KRYSTAL

Yeah…(looking around) Just like this actually. Except Billie was center stage and that guy by the bar was over by the stage.

FAITH

(she starts dancing) Hell yeah! This is how ya jam! I don't care if she is a demon, this chick can pound a beat just the way I like it.

GILES

(covering his ears) What is this atrocious noise…bloody Americans with their senseless racket.

KENNEDY

Its called a guitar solo Giles. Keep with it.

WILLOW

We need to split up…She won't defend herself like she should if she sees us, so no one do anything flashy right away.

BUFFY

Kennedy, you and Faith should get closer to the stage to help out Billie if she needs it. Remember to wait until the second before she really does though…

KENNEDY

Aye aye. (her and Faith dance towards the stage with a sword and the Scythe under their perspective coats)

BUFFY

Don't let her see you! (they wave back non-chalantly)

DAWN

Hey, bar guy is moving back to the dance floor.

LANDON

Come on, we'll head over by the pool tables. (he walks off with Dawn and Krystal)

BUFFY

Guess that leaves us in the middle.

GILES

Remember we need to figure out who is controlling the beasts…a pack of them don't just synchronize on a large public area.

XANDER (worried)

And have the big one target Billie…

WILLOW

She'll be okay Xander, I give you my wicca word that I won't let that thing hurt her.

XANDER

Well you better give it fast, cause she just walked to center stage.

BUFFY

Cue hell beasties in 5...4…3…2—(snarls are heard and several screams) Tell me that wasn't good!

GILES

Yes…several man-eating demons enter a bar and its good…

XANDER

I can see the bad jokes with cheesy punch lines now!

WILLOW (shocked)

Goddess those things are huge!

Large wolf like beasts with black as night coats and fire red eyes enter the club growling and barring their teeth at the partiers who have begun to scream and run for the exits in a panic. The largest of the monsters runs and leaps on stage facing Billie. Her band drops their instruments and bolts for the offstage exit door leaving Billie facing the leader of the pack of monsters. She backs away slowly and puts her guitar down as Malcom walks in from offstage to stand behind the wolf that remains starring at Billie with its fire red eyes.

BUFFY (shocked)

Hey! That's the guy that tortured Kennedy and Faith! (Both Kennedy and Faith look back at Willow, Buffy and Xander with a shocked look on their face. Buffy motions for them to hide as the crowd by the stage is thinning out)

WILLOW

What do ya think he wants?

BUFFY

I don't know, but I think we're about to find out, (she pulls them behind a booth as they listen to Malcom and Billie's exchange)

BILLIE (angered)

I seem to remember kickin' yer ass an' sayin' to leave me the hell alone!

MALCOM

Yes you did…but I'm afraid I only listen to one person—well he isn't a person really but all the same.

BILLIE

How many times are ya gonna try killin' me 'fore ya realize I don't go down so easily? I took three Galv'kgnars at once…ya think a pack of Black Shuck's is gonna be much different?

MALCOM

True…but that was after a day of being around the pain and suffering your little boyfriend was having from being poisoned. You lack that type of power boost now. (he grins) How nice it must feel to know that misery was because of you.

BILLIE (angry)

That was from you! You're the one who sent those things after me!

MALCOM

Ah yes, but you're friends got caught in the crossfire. I'm sure you felt wonderful the next morning seeing your lover slowly dieing and his friends confused and scrambling to find a cure. You could have told them all along…only you chose to keep your precious secret.

BILLIE (hurt)

Don't turn this on me! We saved him in time—an' if I told them…(she trials off and becomes frustrated) What are ya like! Gettin' your little giggles off makin' me feel like dirt! What do ya want from me!

MALCOM

I want nothing, its what He wants…frankly I don't understand why He is taking such a liking to making you miserable, but its always fun sport screwing with people. We're evil…its what we do (he smirks and snaps his fingers and the Black Shuck snarls and begins to walk forward)

BILLIE (angry)

You wanna see evil…(her eyes swirl to the bright Caribbean Sea Blue as she faces the Shuck) Bring it on Fido.

The beast howls then lunges at Billie. Faith is about to run to the stage and Willow holds her hand up about to block it with a spell when Kennedy and Buffy both hold them back. Billie jumps towards the beast while it's in mid air grabbing it by its front paw and slamming it to the stage causing it to whimper as it rolls back to its crouched stance. Billie runs with great speed at the beast and kicks it across its muzzle causing it to fall to the ground as she jumps on top of it. The beast tries to shake her off but she holds on tight to its neck and twists it sharply causing her eyes to glow brighter. Her face goes menacing as Malcom begins clapping with an impressed grin. She turns her attention to him while kicking the beast off the stage to hit a pillar with a strong thud.

MALCOM

Never ceases to amaze me. You snap everything's neck to avoid giving it much agony as the slightest pain inflicted to your enemy and you become more powerful…except…I must admit I expected you a tad weaker then that, so what's your secret Bean sí? Inflicting misery to the innocent for a quick boost before a set one of your pre-show rituals?

BILLIE (menacing)

Ya just don't get it do ya—(she starts walking towards him with a dark expression on her face) Wanna know where my power comes from? (she leaps across the stage and grabs Malcom by the collar and throws him into the drum set) I'm half Banshee, my mother was a ruthless murderer who plagued half of Ireland for two centuries. She killed a witch's husband and she cursed her with an undeniable love for a human—my father. (she picks him up by the neck suspending him from the ground) Now my father was the greatest man to walk this earth…he never knew my mother was a demon 'til after they were happily married and had a child together—me. (she throws him off the stage and leaps down at his feet and continues speaking to him as he sits up in pain) After having me, the curse lifted an' she ran away in shame of the past three years she had spent. My father always believed and cherished the legends passed on through generations in Ireland…but once he found he loved a demon it made him even more of a believer. He raised me an' told me about mother the Bean sí, only sugar coated it sayin' she was a good woman. (she picks him up again and slams him against the base of the stage, her eyes glowing even brighter) When I was eighteen…my mother came back for me, stole me from my father as her heir. He tried to save me but there was nothin' he could do…she was a demon. She killed my father right in front of me…made me watch as she tortured him and didn't stop 'til I realized every scream from him made me feel stronger an' stronger. (she slams him against the stage again) For a solid two decades she taught me how to embrace my demon half. How to kill an' not take note of what I'd done. How to live off the misery of anyone I chose to inflict it on. Sick thing is…I enjoyed it. (she throws him onto the stage and jumps up after him) The last innocent person I killed was a shaman. He was head of a clan of magical overseers north of here…as I slowly killed him he gave me a vision of my father's spirit, touching whatever shred 'a humanity I had left as my father told me he loved me no matter what my vile mother made me do. (she kicked him in the rib snapping one) I cried for a week straight. Sitting next to the body of the shaman remembering my father's words an' the face of every single person I had killed in the last twenty years. I felt all their misery…their pain…their…sorrow an' it almost destroyed me. Until my mother came looking for me…(she picks him to his feet and throws him backwards. Tears begin falling down her cheeks) She saw me cryin'…an' called me weak. Said she was embarrassed of her own flesh an' blood an' tried to kill me. But all that pain I felt made me strong, stronger then she ever hoped to be an' I killed her. Made her suffer to feel the pain she inflicted for two and a half centuries. (she punches him)That's where my power comes from…the pain of what I've done in my past an' knowing that my father still loves me an' watches over me. (she punches him again knocking him to the ground) You lousy blood suckers kill to survive…I don't care how you say you enjoy takin' your time…Its always just for the blood. Well Banshee's _need_ to kill to enjoy it. I live with half of me wantin' to rip everyone around me to shreds an' the other half wantin' to make my father proud…(she collects herself and gives Malcom an evil glare) and right now I think he would be very proud of me if I killed the soulless wretch who was givin' me and my friends so much crap. (she picks him up by the collar)

MALCOM

(he begins to chuckle darkly) Quite the story…too bad I've heard it before. (he pushes her to break her grip) Now all your friends on the other hand…its news to them.

Malcom snaps his fingers and the pack of twenty Black Shucks all start snarling around the shadows of the club forcing the Scoobies out of hiding and to the center of the dance floor in the deserted club. One pounces on Faith knocking her to the ground as she holds up the Scythe in defense to stop it from biting her neck as it clamps on the shaft of the weapon. Kennedy is forced back by two others until she bumps into a pillar. Two lunge at Buffy forcing her to push Willow and Xander backwards to the center of the floor to get them out of the way as it knocks her to the ground and she throws it into a table. Dawn, Landon, Krystal and Giles all back up from several of them entering the club from the front to join the other Scoobies. Billie just looks at them all in utter horror as two more beasts jump in on either side of her on stage.

MALCOM (cocky)

Better think fast Bean sí…not even they can fight off twenty hungry Shucks and not have someone die (he grins) No matter how much you would enjoy that…(the beasts move closer to the Scoobies and start to bite at them only pushed back for a moment by the weapons they all carry and by Landon and Willow's occasional barrier spell, Billie looks at a loss)

XANDER (panicked yell)

Billie! Scream! (he swings his mace at a hound pushing it back)

FAITH (grunting)

(as she struggles with the Shuck on top of her) Wouldn't that hurt us too?

MALCOM

It would kill you actually…with how harshly she would need to wail to kill the Shucks…the only ones to survive would be me and her (he begins chuckling darkly again) and your little witches magic can't protect you from the fate of such an octave—nothing can.

WILLOW (struggling)

(holding a Shuck behind a barrier) No—but it can protect us from a scream loud enough to hurt them. (she throws the beast back then inhales as she begins to gain her soft white aura) _Manu Strangulo! _(all the Scoobies hands begin to glow white. Faith pushes the Shuck off of her and jumps on stage opposite Malcom with the two Shucks surrounding Billie in between them) Cover your ears!

XANDER (yelling)

(the Scoobies all cover their ears and the Shucks advance on them as their defenses drop) _Billie, NOW!_

Billie hesitates only a moment then when she sees the Shucks attack she lets out a soul-shattering howl. Her eyes glow even brighter as the scream increases in intensity causing the beasts to wince and howl at the pain moving back from the Scoobies. Malcom begins to double over holding his head in pain as the beasts start to quiver. Billie lets out one final wail that starts breaking through Willow's protection spell causing the Scoobies mild pain but makes some of the Shucks fall at the sound. When she sees her friends in pain she quickly stops kneeling to the ground shaking and wide-eyed. The Scoobies recover and take advantage of the situation attacking the beasts. The two on stage make a jump for Billie while she is kneeling supporting herself by her palms in front of her.

FAITH (yelling)

Blondie!

She throws the Scythe as the two beasts are jumping over Billie and decapitates them both, the Scythe is impaled into the wall. Billie remains oblivious to it as she begins to quiver on the stage. The Scoobies beat back the Black Shucks and those remaining run out of the club whimpering in fear. They turn to face Malcom as he has begun to recover from Billie's wail. He looks at them in pain then starts to gain a dark smirk.

MALCOM

Nicely played…

BUFFY

Strange thing coming from a vampire facing a group of demon killers.

MALCOM

True, but I don't think it's quite my time as of yet. Besides, there is another demon you should be worrying about right now (he glances at Billie who is still quivering on the stage now holding her head. The tattoos on her wrists begin glowing gold and start to dissolve away slowly) Another time perhaps. (he disappears through the back exit)

KRYSTAL

Should we go after him?

LANDON

Let him go…He's not worth it.

FAITH

Blondie, you okay? (she starts walking towards Billie center stage, when she reaches her all Billie does is quickly leap backwards to a wall away from them all with a dark expression on her face and her eyes glowing intensely as she presses against it and her tattoos continuing to slowly fade) Whoa, easy there girl, not gonna hurt ya…just makin' sure you're all good. I had your back like I promised, remember?

BILLIE (dark)

Stay back…the demon…It's…

XANDER (calmly)

It's okay Billie, they're gone. (he starts to walk towards her slowly) just calm down…

BILLIE (sharply)

NO! (she starts quivering) The pain…too much—too much hurt…

XANDER (calmly)

You didn't get hurt Billie. (Xander, Faith and Willow all walk up to Billie who grows more uneasy the closer they get, the other Scoobies move closer as well)

LANDON

She used a lot of the Banshee's power…It might have messed with her head.

WILLOW (looking at Billie)

No…the Shucks…she caused them a lot of pain. It's giving her a power overload.

KRYSTAL (shocked)

Her tattoos…(the tattoos on Billie's arm continue turning gold and dissolving slowly up to her elbow)

BUFFY

The spell's wearing off…that's why the last part was Control…but all the power is breaking the magic.

KENNEDY (realizing)

Letting the demon take over.

BILLIE (afraid)

You all hurt—

DAWN (calmly)

Were not in pain Billie. We're all fine, see?

BILLIE (softly)

No…emotional—deeper…always in pain.

XANDER (worried)

But you always feel that Billie, come on you're stronger then the demon.

BILLIE

Betrayal…all of you—from me (she starts tearing up)

FAITH

What the hell are you talkin' about Blondie!

BILLIE

I'm sorry (she slides down the wall crying, holding her head quivering at the power of the demon as the tattoos continue turning gold and dissolving up towards her bicep)

BUFFY (softly)

She thinks she betrayed us—caused us pain…(she starts looking guilty)

BILLIE (in pain)

Stop! The guilt! (she turns her head and forces her eyes shut)

LANDON (quickly)

Back up…we're hurting her. (the Scoobies back away from the quivering Billie leaving Faith, Willow and Xander next to her)

GILES

I think the problem is we're not hurting her…The demon is becoming more powerful and trying to overturn her humanity.

XANDER (calmly)

(he looks at Billie sweetly and lifts her chin to him) See Billie? We're here to help you, they're backing up while you fight the demon.

BILLIE (shaky)

(she glances at Willow and Faith as tears run down her face she starts shaking while the glow in her eyes grows more intense and her tattoos on her shoulders turn gold and fade) The remorse—it haunts you…both of you…

FAITH (confused)

Remorse? What's—(realizing and going wide eyed) Shit…

WILLOW (quietly)

The people we killed… (her expression goes sad)

BILLIE

Stop! (she holds her head and falls to the ground) Now you're thinkin' about it! Makes it worse! (she jumps up and lunges out the exit for the alleyway as Xander bolts after her through the door)

FAITH (slowly)

She felt—

WILLOW (slowly)

Not the best plan to have the two murderers comfort her, huh?

DAWN

Its only because she's overloading, she's been around you two before and been fine.

KENNEDY

Don't worry, if anyone can help her its Xander.

BUFFY

He's done it before. (she gives Willow an assuring smile)

CUT TO: BULLET BACK ALLEY—NIGHT

Xander bursts through the backstage exit into the alley looking frantic for Billie.

XANDER (yelling)

Billie! (he continues looking around walks to the center of the alley) Billie!

BILLIE (darkly)

You shouldn't have followed me (leaps down behind him in a crouch and stands up slowly with a dark look and her eyes glowing menacingly with the tattoos on her arms completely disappeared)

XANDER

(turning around) Actually I did. I care about you Billie…Its kinda my job to help you through things like this.

BILLIE (darkly)

Then just get it over with…

XANDER

Get what over with Billie? What do I have to do?

BILLIE (shaky)

Kill me…

XANDER

Of everything I would do for you…that is on the top of the list labeled in big red letters "No" (he walks towards her)

BILLIE (shaky)

(she steps back) Don't…I can't take anymore. The Banshee'll come out!

XANDER

No it won't…I trust you Billie, you're stronger then the demon just like your dad said. (he continues toward her)

BILLIE (hurting)

(a tear flows down her face) Xander…the misery…

XANDER

Tell me (he keeps walking towards her slowly) How much pain do you feel coming from me right now? (another step) 'Cause I can't feel any.

BILLIE (sharply)

Its just repressed…there's always pain.

XANDER

That you deal with every day…(another step) It's nothing hard right now though, because you saved us back there. (another step) No demon would do that.

BILLIE (quietly)

But…

XANDER

(standing in front of her) I haven't had any pain these last few weeks…well except being poisoned…but other then that nothing. You never gave me pain Billie, you stopped it. (Billie continues crying) I was grieving when we met…Anya died in our last apocalypse, but I think I've started to finally move on, and that's all thanks to you.

BILLIE (quietly)

Xander… (tears continue to fall from her glowing blue eyes)

XANDER

You don't have to fight the demon alone anymore Billie. I'm gonna help you and so is everyone else. You're human too and that part is stronger and always will be.

Billie continues to cry while she is frozen at Xander's words. He leans in to kiss her sweetly, she closes her brightly glowing eyes at the act. Her arms begin to be laced with gold outlines as her tattoos return fading to their usual black trailing down her arms as they band at the appropriate spots all the way to the band around her wrist. Xander pulls away looking at her with a caring gaze as she opens her eyes to the same glowing blue only to have them begin to fade in intensity. Billie's dark look is replaced with one of near exhaustion as her eyes move to a more simple glow.

BILLIE (saddened)

Thank you…and I'm sorry…

XANDER

There's nothing to be sorry for, anyone would have done the same thing. You aren't the first good demon we've been friends with ya know (he smiles)

BILLIE (unsure)

You're friends…are okay with you being with a monster?

XANDER

They don't have to be…you're not a monster. But yeah, they're cool with it. The only reason they aren't all out here with us is because they don't want to hurt you. (he hugs her in comfort. Billie looks in deep thought while in the embrace)

BILLIE (sweetly)

What did I do to deserve a guy like you?

XANDER

I can say the same thing.

BILLIE

(pulling back from the hug) Xander…I have to go away for a while, I need to calm down the demon.

XANDER

But you already did—

BILLIE (interrupting)

No. I didn't. Look at my eyes…when I'm completely in control they're normal. I gotta go someplace quiet where there's hardly any pain at all.

XANDER

I'll come with you.

BILLIE (quietly)

You can't. (she looks sad at denying him) You helped me more then I could imagine tonight…around you there's no pain but…I gotta unleash the demon for a bit, suppressin' it won't work this time.

XANDER

But—

BILLIE

Don't worry, I've done it before …There's a place that's safe an' I wont hurt anyone. I'll come back. (she kisses him sweetly for a moment) I swear. (She starts to step back from him still holding his hand) Tell Willow and Faith that I'm sorry…and everyone else.

XANDER

Be safe…

BILLIE

Remember one thing Xander. (she looks at him sweetly with a tear rolling down her cheek)

_A Banshee lives on what happens from her mournful cries,_

_You taught her how to live on more then a painful whine._

_A Banshee has now cried for you much to her surmise,_

_Causing the destinies of you and her to intertwine._

(she lets go of his hand and backs away) I'll miss you.

She turns around and takes a running start before leaping gracefully on top of a dumpster then to a rooftop disappearing into the darkness. Xander looks after her as she disappears into the night to find her humanity hoping that she returns soon.

BLACKOUT


	8. Kennedy The Vampire Slayer

Hello world! :D rockin along with the story! I know alot of people hated Kennedy...and heck yeah Tara and Willow were amazing, but strangely Kennedy never irked me...dunno why. I cried when Tara died :O cried at the end of Gift too, but who didn't right? lol

ANYWAYS! I kinda enjoyed writing this one, stayed in during the "groundhog day blizzard" to write it...(btw lamest blizzard name ever)...so hope yall enjoy it!

Keep on truckin with the reviews to let me know how I'm doin :D

* * *

Episode 8—Kennedy the Vampire Slayer

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

SUMMERS HOME - DAY

Buffy giving her speech to the Potentials and Scoobies

BUFFY

'In Every Generation, a slayer is born…' because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. So I say we change the rule….

CUT TO: Kennedy sitting up, smiling, embracing her new-given power

BUFFY (V.O)

I say my power…Should be our power.

CUT TO: HELLMOUTH—DAY

Kennedy runs down the steps into the hellmouth meeting several Turok-Han's. She blocks one while pushing it to the wall as another charges and punches her across the face. She retaliates with a punch of her own and a knee to his chest. Then punches him to the side.

KENNEDY (pumped)

I could get used to this.

CUT TO: OUTSIDE THE REFUGEE SHELTER–DAY

Kennedy and Faith both are circling each other with wrapped knuckles and are barefoot in the grass.

KENNEDY

(taunts Faith forward) Bring it on Obi-Wan, time to show you what the next generation can do.

Faith attempts to roundhouse kick Kennedy who ducks it and elbows Faith in the back before she regains her balance. Faith spins Kennedy around putting her in a Full-Nelson. Kennedy flips Faith over into the grass only to be brought down with her. They both summersault backwards and take similar stances against each other. They glare at one another and charge full speed, they are at a deadlock pushing at each others shoulders.

FAITH

(struggling) Gotta admit, Slayer Skills are crazy in ya squirt. Reminds me of back when I first got called.

KENNEDY

(also struggling) Thanks, now imagine when I have my power for a bit longer, I'll be kickin' your ass in no time (she grins)

FAITH

Maybe…but then again…

Faith pushes against Kennedy making her stumble backwards and then kicks her in the back causing her to fall to the ground. Faith stands over her ready to give her more when she moves. Knowing she was beat, Kennedy stays down.

FAITH

I'll have my power for longer too. (She grins) But don't worry Mini-me, one day ya just might have me at a stalemate…._might_

BLACKOUT

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT/TRAINING AREA—DAY

Buffy, Faith and Kennedy are all standing in a triangle type formation facing each other in the center of the basement as Willow sits off to the side on a stack of mats in a meditating position watching them. The Slayers all stand with their palms pressed together in front of them and their eyes closed focusing.

WILLOW

Okay, you're all centered. But now you gotta try and connect with each other. Slayers all have a common bond, you might not feel it but I do. If you can touch into that bond then you could all share a similar strength and give it to another if they need it. Maybe even unlock more strength in yourself by connecting with the Essence of the Slayer.

FAITH

(keeping her eyes closed and focused) You sure 'bout this Red?

WILLOW

Positive, if there's anything I'm sure about it's the power I feel from Slayers. We saw how powerful Billie was…now if there's someone in town willing to screw with her, you three need to be in perfect sync. Now focus on the Slayer in you and try to touch the Slayer in each other.

KENNEDY (confused)

Slayer in us…

BUFFY

Just feel for your inner strength. It comes from the Slayer in you.

KENNEDY

Gotcha…

The Slayers all push their hands up slowly in a synchronized fluid motion and stretch their arms out to the sides bringing them down in front of them. They inhale and exhale at the same time while moving their left leg to the side and standing in a more relaxed position as they lift their arms to the air again slowly then pull them down backwards bending at the elbows with their palms facing forward. They inhale then exhale as they push their arms forward slowly and bend slightly at their knees. Their expressions look as if they are contemplating something while they pull their right arms back bent at the elbow in line with their eyes and step their right foot back while bending their right knee going into a L-stance. They all inhale sharply causing Willow to smile.

WILLOW (happy)

(smiling) That's it! Feel each other's chi? Okay, now try pushing it all in the middle to one connecting point. The resulting power you should feel would be huge.

The Slayers take a step forward with their right leg assuming a similar stance only reversed and pulling their hands in front of their face. While opening their eyes to a determined stare to the middle of their triangle, they slowly pull their left arm back and push their right arm forward as if pushing their chi outward to the center of their triangle. The Slayer's muscles tense as their gaze remains strong on the center of them like they can see their connected chi more then feel it. Willow picks up the Scythe next to her and begins to levitate it to the center of the Slayer's triangle and hovers it a foot from each girl's hand in the center. It begins to glow and hum lightly as Willow puts her arm down and smiles widely.

BUFFY (focused)

Kinda hard to focus with you glowing the Scythe in front of us Will…

WILLOW (proud)

(smiling) I'm not. You guys are.

KENNEDY (focused)

And here I thought Slayers just punched things…

WILLOW (proud)

The Scythe was forged with pure Slayer Essence, when you all connect to the Essence inside you so strongly then you can control it like this. Now imagine what you could do to a vampire if you could stay this connected to the Essence all the time!

FAITH (strained)

If it takes this much outta me I think I'll deal with what I got…

KENNEDY (strained)

Okay…good I'm not the only one feelin' it. Thought it was another downside to being the newbie.

WILLOW

That's because you're not used to channeling your chi so intensely. Strength comes from your inner power whether its Slayer power or Wiccan power. It all comes from inside…just depends on if you can tap into all of it or none of it.

BUFFY (strained)

Well aren't you a little Watcher-Witch-Guardian-Scooby-Best Friend-Woman in love. Gotta long resume goin' for ya Will.

XANDER

(he walks down the steps of the basement not noticing what the girls are doing as he rambles) Ya know what I don't understand…the girl you really like turns out to be half demon and almost loses control saving you and your friends' lives from a pack of red-eyed puppies, you help her get control back—or so you thought—and she thanks you and says she cares about you as much as you care about her only to leap off into the darkness to some random secluded place to unleash the demon and get control back after reciting a cryptic poem…will someone tell me how that makes any—(he notices the girls and the strange levitating Scythe and stops shocked) Whoa…Think I'm having one of those moments I need to chew over with a Twix…

WILLOW

_Shhh! _Xander they're focusing their chi! It's hard to do let alone when they have someone talking around them.

XANDER (slowly)

You're talking…

BUFFY/FAITH/KENNEDY

_Shhh!_

XANDER

Well then… (he moves to sit next to Willow)

WILLOW

(the Slayers continue to look like channeling their chi is taking a lot out of them) You three okay?

FAITH (strained)

Gonna go with Two by Two, Red.

KENNEDY (strained)

It feels like…it's draining my chi...is that normal?

BUFFY (strained)

No idea…but I feel it too.

WILLOW (quickly)

(she focuses for a moment then her eyes go wide in shock) Oh Hecate! You guys are pooling your energy into the Scythe and it's taking it!

FAITH (shocked)

We're what now!

BUFFY (shocked)

Willow!

WILLOW (freaked)

Okay, okay…umm…easy fix…just slowly pull your chi back. Take strength from the Scythe but you gotta stay connected.

The Slayers all hop in the air and reverse their stance in perfect synchronization. They hold both arms extended in front of them, their left hand with two fingers extended and the rest of their hand in a fist and their right fingers fully extended. With a stressed and tired look on all their faces they slowly pull back their right arms towards their face, the glow of the scythe spreads thinly to each Slayer's extended left hand. They start panting and a layer of sweat appears on their foreheads. When the glow stops traveling the distance to the girls they gasp fall to the ground exhausted. The Scythe falls close behind them with a loud clatter and stops humming. The Slayers all pant on the ground exhausted.

FAITH (panting)

Ken…ya better go protect your woman…

KENNEDY (panting)

…why…

BUFFY (panting)

'Cause we're gonna beat her after that. (Buffy and Faith both try sitting up slowly only wince fall back to the ground)

KENNEDY (panting)

(she lifts her head to look at Willow) Willow, I love ya but you're on your own…(her head falls back to the ground)

XANDER

I think even I could protect her from the two of you guys. (he laughs)

FAITH (panting)

(she crawls the few feet separating her from the stack of mats Xander and Willow are sitting upon, she grabs hold of his foot and yanks him down to the floor with a hard thud) Protect that…

XANDER

Ow! Easy Faith, you tryin' to give me a butt patch too? I rock the Nick Fury look but not so sure I can do with a pillow taped around my ass. Try explaining that one to Billie.

BUFFY (panting)

Go easy on him Faith…he's love-sick remember? (she lets out an exhausted chuckle)

FAITH (panting)

Oh yeah…my bad, his girlfriend left to go bang drums in the woods to find her humanity.

KENNEDY (panting)

And after he confessed his love for her…how sad. (she fakes crying)

XANDER (pouting)

I don't like frustrated tired Slayers…they're mean…

WILLOW

They should be better soon, they got their strength back, just gotta wait for their healing to kick in…(she mumbles under her breath) I hope…

FAITH (shocked)

You hope!

BUFFY (annoyed)

We never went deaf Will! What do ya mean you hope!

WILLOW (stuttering)

Well…I'm not exactly sure what happened entirely…It felt like you got your strength back but…

FAITH (tired)

When I can move ya better start runnin' Red…fear the Guardian or not you are sooo gonna get it!

KENNEDY (tired)

(she sits up and starts to stand holding onto the punching bag near her for support) You better start running Willow…If I can do this Buffy and Faith can probably toss a few punches already…and no way in hell can I hold them back…

BUFFY (tired)

(she tries to get up only falls back to the ground in pain and exhaustion) Ugh…that didn't work…

FAITH (tired)

(she crawls up the stack of mats and lays her upper body on top of it, Willow jumps up and runs to hide behind Kennedy) Get back here Red! (she groans) Not gonna hurt ya…just…(she falls back off the mats) Ow…fall on my ass.

KENNEDY

Or maybe I can hold them back…(she lets go of the punching bag and wobbles a little until Willow grabs hold of her) Whoa, head rush…

BUFFY (tired)

What happened to us Willow…I can barely move without feelin' like I'm gonna blackout…

WILLOW (thinking)

Uhh—best I can say is…well…when you channeled your inner Slayer out and I put the Scythe at the connection point…It started to…uhh…absorb it.

FAITH (shocked)

You almost de-Slayered me!

WILLOW (quickly)

It was an accident! Technically I didn't do anything…you guys did. And I don't think it would take away all your power…honestly I don't want to find out either, but you took it back before you all collapsed so you should be fine now…

FAITH (annoyed)

Do I look fine to you…

XANDER (teasing)

Nah…you look like ya got hit in the face with a moving train.

FAITH (frustrated)

Ahab…don't make me come over there…

XANDER (excited)

Oh hell no! You're not scary 'I'll beat your ass if ya smack to me' Faith right now! And I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it!

KENNEDY

Till she beats your ass when she gets better…

XANDER

Well hopefully that won't be for a while…

FAITH (tired)

You better pray Blondie gets her little half-rock-star-half-super-chick ass back before I get on my feet…that scream of hers is about all that's gonna save you pirate boy…(she lays on the ground giving up in trying to get up) And Red has about ten seconds to fix us before I explode from feelin' like a wimp.

WILLOW (worried)

Okay, lemme go check my book real fast. Hang on to the punching bag Ken. (She helps Kennedy to the punching bag and moves to her book set on the table and starts flipping through it)

KENNEDY

You guys really feel that bad still? Think I'm almost good as new.

BUFFY (dazed)

Hey Xander…when did you put three lights on the ceiling…

XANDER

Same time I put in the only one up there Buff. (he laughs) You really are outta it huh?

FAITH (tired)

Only reason why you're still standin' Ahab…Red too cause its been ten seconds…

WILLOW (worried)

I'm looking! Its not like they make manuals on the inner Slayer ya know…we changed everything with that spell.

BUFFY (tired)

Just find something Will…this is worse then when the Council made Giles drug me.

WILLOW

Yeah but you guys still have your powers…I can feel it (she stares intently at the page)

XANDER

Don't worry guys, we'll fix it…somehow.

DAWN

(she walks down the stairs quietly) I know you guys are focusing and everything…but Buffy said to let her know when I got home from Krystal's house and I think we have a little problem. She saw—(she notices the basement scene and looks at Kennedy smiling) Dang Kennedy! Didja finally kick their asses!

BUFFY (tired)

Dawn…

DAWN

Butts…whatever. What the heck happened to you guys?

FAITH (frustrated)

Ask Red…she tried to de-slayer-fy us!

DAWN (confused)

Willow did what now?

WILLOW (frustrated)

I did not! Now shut up while I figure out what happened.

FAITH (pouting)

I'm not likin' feelin' like a wimp…makes you guys talk crap to me…

WILLOW (joking)

Lets not forget that I could kick your butt even if you were okay.

FAITH (pouting)

Yeah but Ahab an' Mini-me couldn't…just wait, soon Brat's gonna start now too.

DAWN (shouting)

Okay someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on!

BUFFY (pouting)

Dawn…

DAWN

…Really Buffy…you're lying on the ground with Faith about to pass out and you're worried about me saying hell?

BUFFY (softly)

No…I just meant stop yelling, its giving me a headache.

DAWN

Oh…right—sorry.

WILLOW

(still focusing on the book) We were working on getting them to feel their Slayer connection…they felt it for a while and pushed it forward to one concentrated spot so I wanted to see what happened if I put the Scythe in the middle…and it started absorbing the chi they were pushing towards it, they pulled it back from the Scythe before they lost it all though and should be back to normal, but only Kennedy is getting better.

DAWN (confused)

In English please?

KENNEDY

The Scythe was drinking our chi like a little jerk kid in the lunchroom with Kool-Aid until we took it back only got beat up for standin' up to the class bully.

DAWN

Is it sad that made sense to me?

XANDER

Nah…I hear chi flavored Kool-Aid is the next big fad.

WILLOW (frustrated)

Why am I bothering looking! Nothing about this stuff is recorded. (she slams the book shut)

BUFFY (tired)

Well just use your best instincts Will…explain what happened.

KENNEDY

Like how I feel a lot better then Buffy and Faith look when they were Slayers longer?

WILLOW (thinking)

That just might be it…

FAITH (tired)

Spit it out Red…sooner I know I'm gonna be okay sooner I can sleep for a week.

WILLOW

Well best I can figure…everything I said is true. Only Kennedy is feeling better faster because she hasn't been a Slayer as long as you guys.

BUFFY (tired)

Can ya make with the making sense? 'Cause I'm with the no comprend-o right now.

WILLOW

You guys have lived with being a Slayer for years…not to mention you were the original chosen ones, the Slayer is imbedded deep in you and when it started to get drained it drained you guys too. Sent your bodies into like…shock or something.

KENNEDY (sullenly)

So…I'm okay cause I wasn't supposed to be chosen?

WILLOW

Not exactly…you felt the effects for a while too, your body just doesn't depend on the Slayer becoming apart of it yet. Buffy and Faith's do.

DAWN

You being a Potential meant you were supposed to be chosen, just because you are doesn't mean you are fully connected to the Slayer though…it takes a lot.

KENNEDY (sadly)

I know…just sometimes I still feel like only a Potential ya know?

BUFFY (tired)

It takes a lot of work Kennedy…you're getting a lot better faster then me or Faith did though, probably 'cause you had a Watcher when you were just a Potential.

FAITH (tired)

Kay…Mini-me is gonna get stronger…now how about me! Fix me up Red…come on we gotta go patrolling tonight!

DAWN (remembering)

Oh! I almost forgot…that's what I came down here to tell you guys…Krystal had a vision of this nasty Vamp nest. Two stories fulla 'em…kinda though Slayers would be handy dandy.

BUFFY (tired)

Vision girl has spoken…Team Slayer reporting for duty (she tries sitting up only to fall to her side) Or not…Willow?

WILLOW

Well…Kennedy got better so you guys probably just gotta rest for a while…

FAITH (tired)

How long is a while?

WILLOW

Well I have no idea! With how you guys look probably not in time to clear that vamp nest…

DAWN

No problem, we can handle it…just wanted to see if you guys wanted in on the fun.

XANDER (worried)

That's a lot of vampires Dawnster…even for Junior Scooby Squad…

BUFFY (tired)

Its a lot of vampires for Senior Scooby Squad, I don't think you guys should go after that nest Dawn.

DAWN (serious)

We have to Buffy! Krystal saw like four people getting killed tonight…we can't just let them die!

WILLOW

Well we can't let four turn into seven Dawn…

DAWN

It won't. Between me Krystal and Landon we have enough to take out one lousy nest.

XANDER

Yeah…but you guys don't have a Slayer technically…

DAWN

So? I'll just channel the Key, Krystal will kick butt like she always does and Landon will throw a few extra balls of sunshine.

WILLOW

Well you shouldn't tap into the Key for that long Dawn. And the sun spell takes a lot of energy and concentration. That's what a Slayer is for, the distraction.

FAITH (tired)

Hey…we kick ass too ya know…

DAWN

Then you come with us Willow, two magical people and me and Krystal making with the stake through the heart and call it good!

WILLOW

That would be fine if it was a small nest, but you said it was like a boarding house full.

XANDER

It'd be different if one of them could go with you. Hell, if Billie was here you could ask her, seems like she can kick some ass…but sending you guys into that would be like the vamps orderin' takeout.

KENNEDY (quickly)

I'll go.

BUFFY (tired)

Say what?

KENNEDY

I'll go with Dawn, just a couple of regular vamps…no biggie.

WILLOW (quickly)

Ken are you nuts! You just got half your strength sucked from you, and you wanna charge into a vamp house?

KENNEDY (pumped)

What better way to connect to the Slayer in me then to connect my fist to a few demons?

DAWN (smiling)

Really? You'd do that Kennedy?

KENNEDY (proud)

Sure, why not? I'm feelin' helluva lot better then Buffy or Faith so its kinda obvious I'm the one going right?

FAITH (tired)

Ah hell no! (she tries to sit up again) No way is Mini-me gettin' all the fun! I'm feelin' better already…(her hand slips from under her and she falls flat on her face) Yeah…so…uhh—have fun Mini-me, stake a few for good ol' crippled Faith will ya?

KENNEDY (smiling)

You got it Obi-Wan. (she walks over to the Scythe and picks it up) Mind if I borrow this? Could come in handy.

BUFFY (tired)

Ugh…I don't wanna see that thing until I can actually lift it. All yours.

KENNEDY (pumped)

Alrightey, come on Dawn…lets go make a dead beat bunch of vamps dead…(she stops)…or re-dead…dead-er?

XANDER

Don't try and figure that one out…been there, got a headache from it.

WILLOW (softly)

(she walks over to Kennedy and looks into her eyes) Be careful?

KENNEDY

(she kisses Willow sweetly) No worries, those vamps are good as dust already. I'll be back later tonight (she smirks)

FAITH (tired)

Ah hell…house full of vamps equals serious Double H's…when was the last time ya went to the grocery store B?

BUFFY (tired)

Well I was gonna go after our little training thing…guess that's not happenin' now.

KENNEDY (smirking)

No sweat. (she kisses Willow more deeply) Love ya, baby (she winks)

WILLOW

(smirking) Kick some ass Slayer.

KENNEDY

Yes Madame Guardian, as you wish. (Faith uses what energy she has to make a whipping motion and sound) Damn straight Lehane! But least I'm gettin' some.

FAITH (tired)

Ah shit…I can't even think about that right now…Can I sleep now?

XANDER

On the floor? Why don't we try getting you to your bed at least, I mean-(Faith starts snoring) Or not…

DAWN

Oh Faith…something is definitely wrong with that girl…anyways, you ready Kennedy?

KENNEDY (excited)

Lead the way. (Dawn and Kennedy start walking towards the stairs)

BUFFY (tired)

Hey Ken…By the way. (Kennedy turns around and raises an eyebrow to Buffy) If my sister comes home with a scratch on her you're gonna face the triple H's…Hungry, Horny, and Hacked to pieces. Capiche?

KENNEDY

No worries Buffy. They gotta kill me before they hurt Dawnie.

WILLOW

Well I'm not so hot with that scenario either…

KENNEDY (smiling)

No worries Will, I'll be home later. (she walks up the stairs with Dawn)

WILLOW

If my girlfriend goes all noble and dies to save your sister from getting a paper cut now…I'll turn you into a carrot.

BUFFY (tired)

Carrots later. Sleep now. (she rolls over and falls asleep)

CUT TO: OLD BOARDING HOUSE—NIGHT

Kennedy and Dawn both approach Krystal and Landon in front of an old abandoned two story boarding house in the slums of town. Krystal is carrying a long wooden shaft sharpened at both ends to points while Landon is holding a crystal and book of spells. Dawn carries her usual Broadsword while Kennedy holds the Scythe.

KRYSTAL

Bout time you guys showed up! Where's the rest of the cavalry?

DAWN

Training gone wrong. Buffy and Faith are all drained and can barely move. Willow's trying to fix them up.

LANDON

And Billie's still awol…so Xander is still kinda sulking?

DAWN

Yep.

KENNEDY

Sorry guys, stuck with me. This the place?

KRYSTAL

Hey we got a Slayer now…these vamps are even more dust (she smiles) Yep, just like I saw it…only I think it's even dirtier if possible.

LANDON

We checked the window and there's about three vamps as you walk in the door, I can dust those with my last Sunstone. I kinda figure element of surprise will help right?

DAWN

Sounds good to me, how bout you Ms. Slayer?

KENNEDY (confused)

Waddaya mean?

KRYSTAL

Well…you're the Slayer…sooo you kinda gotta be cool with the plan. You're the one going face to fist with most of the vamps ya know.

KENNEDY (thinking)

I never really had to make the plan…Buffy or Willow usually do it…come to think of it, I never even got to actually use the Scythe before…

DAWN (smiling)

Well here's your time to shine girly! You got the Scythe now, and the Moonview High protectors behind ya. Lead the way Sgt. Kennedy.

KENNEDY

(she smiles) Alright, I like your plan Landon. I'll kick in the door, you dust the first vamps. Some more will probably hear it and come running, so we'll hide and take them by surprise. We keep quiet enough then we don't have to face the whole house at once.

LANDON (excited)

Killer! We'll be like black ops agents or something!…only with Magic and super strength instead of guns and night vision goggles…

KENNEDY (smiling)

Exactly. Ready?

DAWN

(she holds up her sword) Lets do this.

They creep up to the front door, Dawn and Krystal stand on one side with their backs against the house and Landon the other as Kennedy gets ready to kick the door down. She looks at Landon and he nods pulling the glowing sun stone crystal from his pocket and holding it up ready to smash it on the ground. Kennedy holds up her hand and counts back from five with her fingers and kicks the door in. The three vampires sitting only a few feet away look up at them shocked as Landon throws his sunstone to the ground at their feet, it bursts in a glow of light and the vampires all turn to dust. They enter the building as Kennedy looks around. They hear footsteps coming from the left, Kennedy motions for them all to stay put and remain quiet as she lurks into the dark room. The teens try seeing into the dark room to no avail. They just hear a vampire being surprised and turn to dust as Kennedy walks back to them smiling.

KENNEDY (whispering)

I love this Scythe.

KRYSTAL (whispering)

I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together. We promise not to tell Willow, now come on!

Krystal begins walking forward with Dawn close behind her. They look back and point to a room they are going to clear, Kennedy nods and takes Landon with her towards the kitchen where she hears shuffling. They peak around the corner to see three vampires sitting at a table playing poker while two more are fighting over a bottle of whiskey. They move back out of sight as Kennedy reaches into her back pocket pulling out two wooden crossbow bolts.

KENNEDY (whispering)

Willow told me levitating pencils was one of the first things she learned how to do when she started as a witch, so I'm gonna assume you can fly these to those drunk ones fighting over the Jack right?

LANDON (whispering)

Crossbow bolts…why didn't I think of that! Those would be so much easier to throw then actual stakes. You got it but I need to be able to see what I'm aiming at if you want those anywhere near their hearts.

KENNEDY (whispering)

(she pulls another wooden bolt out of her pocket) So how about the ones playing poker right there and I'll get the ones with the booze?

Landon nods his head as he ducks down against the edge of the wall looking at the vampires playing poker. One just won the pot and happily takes his winnings while the other two slam their cards down in anger. Landon reaches back for the three small wooden arrows and holds them clustered together like he were about to play darts. He aims carefully and concentrates as he lets go of the small arrows and they continue floating as he focuses on the vampires. He puts his palm out behind the floating bolts and waits for the right opening as the Vampires all lean back holding their newly dealt hands. He slowly levitates the bolts to float up behind each of the vamps ready to impale them in the back right to their heart. When they sit forward to start their round of bets Landon twists his open hand into a fist sharply and the bolts all fly into the vampires shocking all of them as they turn to dust dropping their cards and chips. Landon smiles as Kennedy high fives him in celebration. The vampires fighting over the bottle of whiskey look at the table confused then back to each other. They set the bottle down on the counter and walk towards the table. When they get close enough Kennedy runs around the corner and jumps over the table giving each a kick to the face.

VAMPIRE #1

Shit! What the hell! (Kennedy stabs him quickly with the stake end of the Scythe and gives the other vampire a roundhouse kick to the head sending him to the ground holding his face)

VAMPIRE #2

(he looks up at Kennedy and growls loudly) Slayer.

KENNEDY

And don't you forget it. (she smirks as she swings the Scythe around slicing through his neck turning him to dust)

LANDON

(he walks in the kitchen) Did I ever mention that every guys dream is to pull a black ops mission with a bunch of hot girl agents? (he smiles widely)

KENNEDY

Glad I could help. (she smiles) Now come on, lets rendez-vous with Agent Sparkles and Agent Deja-vu.

Landon chuckles as he follows Kennedy back to the entrance of the boarding house and make the turn to where Dawn and Krystal were. The closer they got to one of the open doors of the hallway, the more sounds of a struggle they hear. They hear a yelp and the sound of a vampire turning to dust followed by seeing a faint green glow and a vampire stumbling back out of the room against the wall across from the door frame as Krystal's sharpened wood shaft is thrown and impales the vampire through the chest turning him to dust as the shaft remains sticking out of the wall. Landon and Kennedy just look non chalantly and raise their eyebrows

LANDON

I'd say their doing good.

KENNEDY

Safe assumption.

The final sound of a sword cutting through something and a muffled yelp of pain leads to the sound of a final vampire turned to dust as the green glow fades and Dawn walks out of the room limbo-ing under the shaft stuck in the wall with a smile on her face.

DAWN

Nice javelin throw Krystal…next time yell duck first though.

KRYSTAL

(she walks out of the room and grabs hold of her staff and yanks it from the wall with a smile on her face) Hey something good did come from track and field…and I knew you'd duck, its why we're such a good team remember?

KENNEDY

This floor cleared out?

DAWN

Yep, just the upstairs left.

LANDON

And we're all in one piece, check that out!

KENNEDY

Well I hope so…Buffy told me anything happened to you guys that she'd hack me to pieces. Even when she's out of it like she is now I have a feeling she'll find a way.

They make their way back to the front of the building to the staircase. Krystal takes the first step to ascend the stairs only it creaks loudly when she puts her weight on it. She slams her eyes shut and winces at the sound as Landon, Dawn, and Kennedy all shush her loudly. Dawn takes the next step with the same issue to have all three of them shush her as well. Landon stops them and levitates himself up to the top of the steps, peaks around both corners then lands at the very top. He gestures them up saying the coast is clear. The three girls move up the stairs wincing at every creak they make but make it to the top unnoticed by the vampires upstairs. The path to the right leads to one single shut door as the left leads down a long hallway with a series of doors, some open and missing while others are closed. They begin walking down the longer hallway as a toilet flushes in the single door at the right. Kennedy turns and looks at the door while the teens turn as well in shock that their cover may be blown. A vampire walks out of the bathroom and looks at them as he goes wide-eyed.

KENNEDY

You wash your hands?

(The vampire shakes his head no slowly as he looks afraid)

That's nasty. At least let me help you dust 'em off.

She stakes him with the Scythe and turns around motioning the teens to continue forward. Each moves to one of the closed doors and stand holding the knob. Kennedy counts down on her fingers from three to one as each opens the door, and charges in slamming it shut behind them. Several sounds of struggles can be heard followed by two faint dusting noises as Kennedy walks out of her room first. She walks by Krystal's and opens the door to see there were two vampires in there, Krystal stabs one with her shaft and uses the opposite end to stake the other as Kennedy walks in. They nod to each other and leave the room as Dawn exits her room her necklace still glowing as a dusting sound is heard. They look at the door Landon entered to see a bright orange light from the crack under the door along with hearing a faint combusting noise. He exits the room dusting ashes off his jacket while holding a crystal still glowing orange. He gives the girls thumbs up.

KRYSTAL

Well that's all the rooms…guess we're good?

DAWN

That was fun! We should use the sneaky approach more often.

LANDON (proud)

Not to brag or anything but I dusted eight tonight (he smirks while flexing his muscles like a superhero)

KRYSTAL

Sun stone ones don't count…it was one Willow made.

LANDON (annoyed)

Fine…I dusted five then.

DAWN (proud)

Not to brag but I dusted six…oh wait…I do wanna brag.

KRYSTAL (upset)

Man…I only got four…I hate coming in last.

DAWN

Yeah but you found the place…bonus points right?

LANDON

Definitely bonus points for style the way you shis-ka-bobed that vamp downstairs. From me and Kennedy's angle it looked like something out of an action movie.

KRYSTAL

Okay, so I'm at least tied for last now, works for me.

KENNEDY (concentrating)

Wait. (she holds up a finger to the teens stopping them) You guys hear that?

LANDON

Hear what?

KENNEDY (concentrating)

(silence) That.

DAWN

I got nothing.

KRYSTAL

Ditto.

LANDON

Must be Slayer girl, what's it sound like?

KENNEDY (concentrating)

Sounds like…chanting. (she starts looking around and notices a last door at the end of the hallway) Anyone go in there yet? (the teens shake their heads no) Then lets go.

Kennedy turns the knob slowly and peaks behind the door, she opens it fully when she notices it's a stairwell to the attic. She motions for the teens to follow her slowly as she holds up the Scythe in caution. They ascend the stairs slowly and crouch when they begin to reach the very top hiding themselves from the attics occupants. The higher they get to the top of the steps, the chanting begins to get louder. The group sticks their head very slightly out of the opening in the floor to see six vampires kneeling in a circle with one standing at the top of the formation. Painted on the ground in black is intricate knot work inside the circle, between each vampire is a candle adding to the circle. They are all sitting without shirts with their heads bowed chanting in a different language. The standing vampire has his back to the group showing tattoos on his back and arms. His back shows a large triquetra design with spirals dividing the three points of the design in the center. Knotted braids move in chains around the symbol and down his arms to his bicep where a large knotted circle with waved braided lines moving out like rays

LANDON (whispering)

Guess there was a good reason you got that vision Krystal.

KRYSTAL (whispering)

What the hell…I didn't see this though…

KENNEDY (whispering)

They kinda sound like Billie…think that's Irish?

DAWN (whispering)

Those tattoos look like hers too. Might be why you didn't see it. (she pulls out her cell phone) Thank you Buffy, for the wonderful gift of a camera phone. (she takes a picture of the standing vampires tattoos)

KRYSTAL (whispering)

Where's someone smart when you need 'em…(she turns to Kennedy) What are we gonna do? This is probably what we are supposed to stop.

KENNEDY (whispering)

And here I thought it was the evil monster who never washed his hands (the vampire standing turns around remaining oblivious to the group) Oh shit!

They duck down lower for a second then peak back up when they realize they weren't seen. The standing vampire also has a tattoo on his chest over his heart. The braids from his back loop around and up the center of his chest and butterfly out in symmetrical spiraling waves. Dawn slowly picks her phone up and takes another picture of the front tattoo. Kennedy looks intently for a moment until she realizes the standing vampire is Malcom and her eyes go wide.

KENNEDY (shocked)

Son of a bitch…

DAWN (whispering)

What?

KENNEDY (whispering)

That's the jackass who tortured Me, Faith and basically Billie…

KRYSTAL (whispering)

Hell! It is!

LANDON (whispering)

So whaddaya wanna do Ken?

KENNEDY (whispering)

(she hands him the last two crossbow bolts from her back pocket) When I tell you, shank two of the guys on the ground. (Landon nods and takes the bolts. Malcom begins speaking in Irish) Dawn…can ya record with that phone of yours?

DAWN (whispering)

Two steps ahead of ya Ken. Been recording since the jackass turned around (she smiles at Kennedy)

MALCOM

(he moves to the center of the circle then speaks as he walks toward one of the vampires kneeling)

Gach gods mighty na Tuatha De Danann

Iarraimid ort ár ciorcal de chumhacht

do leanúna uasal go gcosnófar

Is féidir leat cúrsa do chumhacht tríd ár veins

agus féadfaidh sé treoir tú dúinn chun ár sprioc dorcha leagan deireanach!

Malcom pushes his palm against the vampire's chest causing him to lean back and yell in pain. Malcom's hand begins to glow golden against the vampires chest as designs begin to trace in gold across the yelling demon's skin. The vampire's eyes and mouth begin to emit a golden glow as he screams and the glowing patterns start to fill in black as they snake from Malcom's hand to his back. When the markings are complete Malcom rips his hand from the vampires chest as he falls forward barely catching himself and panting.

MALCOM

May they protect ye 'till your final breath. And may ye serve them till the end of time.

KENNEDY

Well technically…(she vaults up into the attic and faces the ring of vampires)…you guys don't breath anymore…just sayin'.

MALCOM

Well look here. (he smirks) This ritual doesn't call for a sacrifice…but I don't think the gods will mind a quick snack.

KENNEDY

And this ritual probably doesn't call for a dusty attic either, guess the gods are just in for a ton of surprises, huh? Oh well…might as well give 'em more then they bargained for. Landon, now! (Landon balls his hand into a fist skewering two of the kneeling vampires causing them to grunt then turn to dust)

MALCOM

Oh…I see now…you are the Slayers' friends. You all recovering from Billie nearly getting you all killed fine I presume?

DAWN (harshly)

(the Teens move to fully enter the attic) No thanks to you.

MALCOM

Ah…resentment…I'll have you know flattery will get you nowhere with me little one. Now why don't all of you run back home to the Slayers before you get hurt. The little warlocks parlor tricks won't protect you for more then a minute.

KRYSTAL (mocking)

Boy are you stupid…(she smirks and starts laughing)

MALCOM

I'm stupid…yet here you four are…children. With little more then a too big for his britches warlock, a Seer with no magical strength, someone who shouldn't even exist let alone pose a threat, and (he looks at Kennedy) I'm sorry…I seem to be drawing a blank. When I insult people I wish to do it properly…and you are?

KENNEDY

I'm Kennedy. (she holds up the Scythe and grins widely) The Vampire Slayer.

The three vampires kneeling without tattoos all growl deeply as they get up to attack her. One charges her and attempts to punch her across the face only to have her duck and kick him in the back. The second jumps in the air and lands a spin kick across her face surprising her. She recovers in time to grab his wrist as he attempts to punch her and twist it behind his back as she lifts up the Scythe to his neck and cuts through it turning him to dust. The last vampire runs at her allowing her to grab his wrist and spin him into the first vampire who was attempting to stand up. They fall to the ground on top of each other giving Kennedy the opening to jam the stake end of the Scythe through both their hearts at the same time. They turn to dust as she turns to walk towards the last vampire with his new tattoos. He looks at her and smiles darkly. She taunts him forward, he takes the invitation and moves to punch her across the face several times only to have her duck each swing. Every time her smile grows wider until she gives him a powerful jaw shattering uppercut making him stumble backwards. She uses the opening to pull back the Scythe and lunge it for his heart marked by his new spiraling tattoo. When the point of the stake meets the skin of his chest it stops at the surface. Kennedy stops and looks in shock as she attempts to move the stake through his heart again. The vampire's expression turns from shock to a sly grin as he kicks her backwards to the ground.

MALCOM (shocked)

Well damn…He was right. (he grins) I hate to keep saying this Slayer…but another time. (Both Malcom and the other tattooed vampire run for the attic window and jump through the glass shattering it and falling to the ground. They get up and continue to run through the ally)

KENNEDY (quickly)

(she pushes off the ground and hops to her feet) Where'd they go!

LANDON (freaked)

Jumped through the window. And am I losing it or did that guy not go poof when you went stab?

KENNEDY

Well unless my arm spastically stopped and I didn't know it…yeah—serious lack of poofage.

DAWN (freaked)

Uhhh—this is a problem people! We have invincible vampires running around!

KRYSTAL (freaked)

Well we don't actually know that their invincible…we didn't try sunlight—o-or decapitating them!

KENNEDY

Yeah, we thought the Turok-Han's were invincible too remember?

LANDON

Turok-whos?

DAWN

Neanderthal vampires…no better way to describe 'em. Krystal's probably right, if they were invincible then why did they run away…we need to figure out what those tattoos do…

KENNEDY

Too bad the only person who can tell us is gone for who knows how long…great, its gonna be a research day tomorrow.

KRYSTAL (mock hurt)

Oh dang it! And we all have school…however will we cope?

DAWN

Never in my life would I think I'd be happy to go to school.

KENNEDY (thinking)

Maybe I can go to work with Faith or something. (they move to exit the boarding house) Then again she probably still won't be able to move.

CUT TO: WILLOW AND KENNEDY'S ROOM—NIGHT

Willow is laying in bed flipping through a thick book. She looks at the clock next to her bed as it switches to midnight. She looks worried as she moves back to her book. She jumps at hearing a tap at the window. She looks up to see Kennedy outside standing on the roof smiling at her.

WILLOW

What the hell…(she smiles as she walks over to the window, unlocks and opens it to Kennedy) If you start reciting Shakespeare I'll push you off this roof. The romance was killed when you scared the crap outta me.

KENNEDY

(she smiles as she leans in to kiss Willow deeply for a moment) Love you too sweetie.

WILLOW

(she helps her through the window and closes it) So is there a reason why you came in through the window?

KENNEDY

Not really…we took out the whole nest really sneaky, black ops like…so Dawn though it would be funny if we snuck back into the house. (she smiles) I think she just wanted to climb up on the roof though.

WILLOW (joking)

Liar. You didn't wanna face the third degree interrogation of how everything went from Buffy.

KENNEDY

Smart to avoid that too, yeah. (she lays down on the bed)

WILLOW

(she lays next to her and cuddles into her side) Well you seem like you got something big on your mind, what's wrong?

KENNEDY (thinking)

Actually…I think its what's not wrong anymore.

WILLOW

Did I ever mention cryptic sucks at midnight?

KENNEDY (carefully)

(she laughs and rolls over to look at Willow) What I mean is…Ever since I became a Slayer, actually ever since I came here in general…I've never really been a Slayer.

WILLOW

Ya lost me again.

KENNEDY (smiling)

I've always just been Buffy or Faith's backup.

WILLOW (sweetly)

I don't know about backup, and you're just as Slayer as they are Ken.

KENNEDY

That's the thing—I'm not. (she smiles again making Willow look more confused) Well not yet anyways…The Slayer was the chosen _one_. I've never been one before. Buffy and Faith both have at one point at least. Then they fought together for a while before I even knew what the heck a Slayer was let alone that I might be one. It takes a lot to be a Slayer…training, practice, experience…and some of that has to be alone I think.

WILLOW (scared)

Kennedy…you're not breaking up with me are you?

KENNEDY (shocked)

What! Hell no! Never! (she calms down) I just mean…today in that nest I had a few fights alone. I knew that Buffy, Faith, or even you wouldn't be there to save me. Instead I had to be there to save Dawn or Landon or Krystal if they needed it. And it felt good…

WILLOW

So…you mean, what exactly? (Kennedy gives her a teasing look) What! I just waited up till midnight worrying about you and you come in here with the cryptic and I'm just really confused.

KENNEDY (lightly)

That's the point Willow. You actually waited up worrying about me, when was the last time you did that for Buffy?

WILLOW (thinking)

Well…(she thinks) High School I guess…I always made her call me when she got home from patrols.

KENNEDY

Before you knew she would be fine right?

WILLOW

I guess—but…

KENNEDY

Well I was having this feeling about myself for a while. (she sits upright in the bed) I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle being the one depended on. Or if some beastie caught me alone, I didn't know if I could survive. I never had the chance to be in that situation. I was just a Potential and it was too dangerous, then I was part of the Slayer army, then I was a Scooby. (Willow sits up next to her listening intently) Not to mention the whole time I was next to the most powerful, and amazing woman I had ever met. (she takes Willow's hand and their fingers lace together)

WILLOW (confused)

I still don't really understand…you don't like being part of the group?

KENNEDY

No, I love that. I belong somewhere and it feels good. But…(she thinks for a moment) Okay, pretend the Scoobies had our own kingdom and we fought in the never ending war against the kingdom of things that go bump in the night. You're like the Empress with all the absolute power in the kingdom and everyone knows it.

WILLOW (smiling)

And you're my loving emperor?

KENNEDY

No (she smiles)

WILLOW

Oh right, you're a fighter…so you're my General?

KENNEDY

Nah, Buffy's the General you let be in charge even though you could kick her ass and she knows it. She serves for the greater good of the Kingdom and leads us to our victories, but the only person she truly has to listen to is you.

WILLOW (amused)

And who is everyone else?

KENNEDY

Well I like to think of Faith as the strong Lieutenant, the one who slays first and talks later and is known for her courage, strength, temper, and definitely not her brains. (she smirks while Willow playfully slaps her) She has gotten into trouble with the kingdom but paid her dues and is one of their most powerful weapons fighting in their never ending war.

WILLOW (joking)

Do I even need to ask about Xander?

KENNEDY

I hope not…its obvious he's the Court Jester. Ever faithful to the Empress through everything she does and never fails to put a smile on her face as well as all of her loyal subjects. But, he has begun to fall in love with one of the kingdom's powerful enemies gone rouge who fought with her inner demons most of her life—Billie. He showed the once villain the light and made her more sure of herself…so now she plans to fight for the kingdom making up for her past mistakes.

WILLOW

What about you?

KENNEDY

Wait, I'm not there yet. (she smirks and kisses Willow again) Dawn, being the General's sister is like the princess who was always under the watchful eye of the General, only she sneaks out at night to go into the action with her friends; the kingdom's young and powerful warlock studying under the Empress—Landon, and a gifted Seer from the kingdom's gypsy clan—Krystal. That is, until she proves her worth and joins the fight officially by the General and Empress' blessing becoming a strong force for the team.

WILLOW

That's really poetic. (she smiles) But you still forgot the Empress' lover, (she gets a suggestive smirk on her face as she kisses Kennedy deeply, after a moment Kennedy pulls back and looks directly into Willow's eyes sweetly)

KENNEDY (softly)

The Empress' lover, now realizes she is strong enough to protect her Empress. And is willing to be her faithful Champion. She may not be as skilled or strong as the Empress' General or Lieutenant, but she will stand by the Empress' side the entire time. Fighting the war while staying with the Empress till the very end.

WILLOW

(she gives Kennedy a warm smile) I think I like you being my Champion more then just my kite string. Sounds more…heroic.

KENNEDY

Good. (she smiles and thinks for a moment) Between everything that happened tonight…with Dawn, Landon, and Krystal relying on me—and you feeling safe with me…I don't know, it feels more natural…kind of—more complete? I finally feel like I know I'm strong enough to handle this stuff.

WILLOW (realizing)

(she smiles) You found your inner Slayer didn't you…

KENNEDY

(she smiles shyly) I think I did.

WILLOW

(smiling widely) I thought something felt different about you! (she moves quickly to hug her) You felt stronger, more…at peace with yourself. (she pulls back from the hug but remains close to Kennedy as she looks into her eyes) Buffy used to tell me that the Slayer seemed like a different identity…and it took a lot to balance friends and her destiny given the Slayer is supposed to be alone. But being alone is how the old Slayers barely lived past twenty, you gotta have the balance to be strong and you found it. (she smiles again and kisses Kennedy) My girl's a Slayer.

KENNEDY

(smiling she leans her forehead on Willow's) And now that your Slayer knows she's strong enough, she isn't gonna let anyone lay a finger on her Guardian. Just like the Empress' Champion would give her life, body, and soul to the Empress in exchange for her safety and love.

WILLOW

(she gives Kennedy a warm smile while moving her hand to cup her cheek) You already have my love and I always feel safe with you. (she kisses her and when she pulls back her tone turns teasing) And you act like I'm breakable. Do I gotta remind you who wears the wicca power pants around here? (she smirks)

KENNEDY

(she smiles widely and kisses Willow again) You do. But I like knowing I can for sure protect you when you need it

WILLOW

(she kisses her softly then looks at her again) But you need to promise me something…please?

KENNEDY

Anything. (she kisses her again then pulls back to meet Willow's gaze and caress her hand with her thumb)

WILLOW (softly)

You said you'd give your life, body, and soul for me…I already lost too many people that I love, and…well…lets just say a few of the times I didn't handle it so well...Like turning evil and ripping people out of heaven. (she looks away guilty and shuts her eyes; Kennedy lifts her chin to meet her with a comforting gaze) Just promise me that you'll keep your life?

KENNEDY

(she smiles) Deal.

WILLOW (smirking)

Good. Now come here so the Empress can give her Champion her love. (Kennedy smirks as she leans in and begins to kiss Willow strongly, they lean back on the pillows as there is a loud pounding on their wall)

KENNEDY (teasing)

Calm down Willow, we haven't gotten to the good part yet. (she smirks and kisses her again as the pounding continues)

WILLOW (confused)

That wasn't me…

DAWN (muffled)

(her voice is heard after more pounding through the wall from her room next to Kennedy and Willow's) Kennedy! You better start running!

KENNEDY (yelling back)

Why? (just then the door to their room flies open violently as Buffy stumbles in and grabs onto the door frame to support herself. Kennedy is still laying on Willow as they both look at her shocked and Kennedy's eyes go wide) Oh damn…

BUFFY (ticked)

Because Dawn can't lie any more then Faith can control her sarcasm.

WILLOW

Uhhh…Buffy…you should kinda be resting…what's going on? Kennedy said they were both fine.

BUFFY

Yeah…then I went to check on Dawn when I heard her climbing through the window. (she glares at Kennedy) She decided to tell me all about her cool secret agent house raid. When she stopped suddenly in the middle of the story.

KENNEDY

Uh oh…

BUFFY

Hell yeah uh oh! You let her and Krystal go alone to face five vampires then let her walk into a room alone with three of them!

WILLOW (proud)

And she doesn't have a scratch on her? Go Dawnie!

BUFFY

Sooo not the point! Sorry Willow, you aren't getting' lucky tonight 'cause your girlfriend's spending the next week buried alive getting air from a straw through the dirt. (she starts walking towards them slowly) Get over here Kennedy…

KENNEDY

Hey she was safe the whole time Buffy! (she sits up straight in the bed and tries to calm her down) Element of surprise, the vamps didn't have a chance! (Buffy continues toward her) I knew with how well you trained her…no muss, no fuss, just a little vamp dust, right?

BUFFY

Not gonna work. (she reaches the bed and makes a reach for her; Willow pushes Kennedy towards the window away from Buffy)

WILLOW

Time for the Empress to save her Champion from the psycho angry General. Run!

Kennedy opens the window and hops out onto the roof, she takes Willow's hand to help her through. They look back to see Buffy walking towards the window.

WILLOW

(she holds onto Kennedy) Hang on. (Kennedy locks her arms around Willow's waist and they levitate down to the grass and look back up at the still open window to see Buffy)

BUFFY (shouting)

Willow can't protect you forever ya know!

KENNEDY (shouting back)

She doesn't have to! Just long enough for Faith to do somethin' stupid to make what I did no biggie! (she looks at Willow sweetly) And I'll protect Willow too.

WILLOW (smiling)

Well looks like we're kicked out for the night, what do ya wanna do?

KENNEDY

Go show the evil around here that there's a new Slayer to fear. (she smiles) And show them who they seriously don't wanna mess with to get on my bad side.

WILLOW

Baddies beware. (she kisses Kennedy quickly) Come on, before Buffy climbs out the window.

Their fingers lace together as they start to run off away from the house together as Buffy screams from the window.

BLACKOUT


	9. Yin Yang Universe

Bonjour! Hola! Hey! Hiya! Hello! Yo! Wassup! Holla! and yeah...all i got lol!

Welcome to episode nine...dun dun duuuuunnnnn! Lol jk, nothin really crazy here this time round. Just stuff that had to be said in my mind.

Oh and btw...after taking a little watch back at Chosen...turns out the Chinese Slayer was killed, :O I seriously never noticed that. Sooo lets just pretend there was another Potential from China? lol!

Anyways I dont own Buffy...I just enjoy putting words in their mouths for my own giggles and for my readers. Yall rock as always! Keep on reviewin and ill keep on writin :D PEACE!

* * *

Episode 9—Yin Yang Universe

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—NIGHT

Buffy looks at a Celtic legend book with Faith looking over her shoulder at a picture of a young pale woman with long white hair and a flowing robe like garment billowing in the breeze surrounded by mist and darkness with glowing Caribbean Sea blue eyes.

BUFFY

Banshee demons: the Sirens of Misery. They have the strength of five men…

CUT TO:

Billie jumps on the back of a Black Shuck. As it attempts to toss her off she snaps its neck sharply causing her eyes to glow brighter

BUFFY (V.O.)

…magical recovery and senses…

CUT TO: MOONVIEW CEMETERY—NIGHT

Billie is lying on the ground seeming knocked out until she gasps and her eyes fly open wide to reveal her bright Caribbean Sea blue eyes. As she exhales the color goes back to brown and she starts to breath quickly.

BUFFY (V.O.)

…the grace and speed to ascend distances…

CUT TO: FOREST CAVE CLEARING—EARLY NIGHT

Billie lands on a tree branch at the end of the clearing, her eyes glowing bright blue. She leaps from her branch and lands crouched on the grass a few yards into the clearing

BUFFY (V.O.)

… and the voice of an angel that can turn to a deadly ear shattering howl in an instant.

CUT TO: SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

Billie hesitates only a moment then when she sees the Shucks attack the Scoobies she lets out a soul-shattering howl. Her eyes glow even brighter as the scream increases in intensity causing the beasts to wince and howl at the pain moving back from the Scoobies.

BUFFY (V.O.)

They're some of the most dangerous demons in Ireland.

When she sees her friends in pain she quickly stops kneeling to the ground shaking and wide-eyed.

FAITH (V.O.)

They feed off misery and often enjoy inflicting it by killing their victims slowly and painfully.

Billie is still quivering on the stage now holding her head. The tattoos on her wrists begin glowing gold and start to dissolve away slowly

MALCOM (V.O.)

Half human…half demon…kind of poetic isn't it? Oh that's right…you are closeting yourself away from your new friends with your fancy Celtic protection spell…

Faith walks up to Billie on the stage, when she reaches her all Billie does is quickly leap backwards to a wall away from them all with a dark expression on her face and her eyes glowing intensely as she presses against it and her tattoos continuing to slowly fade.

KENNEDY (V.O.)

Balancing the three life elements for Protection, Concealment, and Control…huh?

BILLIE (dark)

Stay back…the demon…It's… The pain…too much—too much hurt…

WILLOW (looking at Billie)

The Shucks…she caused them a lot of pain. It's giving her a power overload.

KRYSTAL (shocked)

Her tattoos…(the tattoos on Billie's arm continue turning gold and dissolving slowly up to her elbow)

BUFFY

The spell's wearing off…

KENNEDY (realizing)

Letting the demon take over.

CUT TO: SILVER BULLET ALLEY—NIGHT

Billie stands looking darkly at Xander, the tattoos down her arms are completely faded

BILLIE (darkly)

Then just get it over with…Kill me…(Xander walks toward her; she steps back) Don't…I can't take anymore pain. The Banshee'll come out!

XANDER

(standing in front of her) I haven't had any pain these last few weeks…(Billie continues crying) I was grieving when we met…Anya died in our last apocalypse, but I think I've started to finally move on, and that's all thanks to you.

BILLIE (quietly)

Xander… (tears continue to fall from her glowing blue eyes)

Billie continues to cry while she is frozen at Xander's words. He leans in to kiss her sweetly, she closes her brightly glowing eyes at the act. Her arms begin to be laced with gold outlines as her tattoos return fading to their usual black trailing down her arms as they band at the appropriate spots all the way to the band around her wrist. Xander pulls away looking at her with a caring gaze as she opens her eyes to the same glowing blue only to have them begin to fade in intensity. Billie's dark look is replaced with one of near exhaustion as her eyes move to a more simple glow.

BILLIE (V.O.)

Xander…I have to go away for a while…

(She takes a few steps back but holds onto Xander's hand)

BILLIE (V.O.)

I need to calm down the demon. I gotta go someplace quiet where there's hardly any pain at all. There's a place that's safe an' I won't hurt anyone.

(She turns around and takes a running start before leaping gracefully on top of a dumpster then to a rooftop disappearing into the darkness)

BILLIE (V.O.)

I'll come back. I swear.

BLACKOUT

SCOOBY HOME—NIGHT

Kennedy and Willow are leaning against the doorframe playing rock paper scissors while Faith is tossing her stake in the air and catching it looking utterly bored. Buffy has her arms crossed and is tapping her foot impatiently while Xander is sitting in the recliner leaning back flipping through channels on the television.

BUFFY (frustrated)

Xander! Come on…you haven't come patrolling with us in a week…

XANDER

So? You got three Slayers, a super witch, and Dawnie and her friends have been out for an hour already.

WILLOW

Well maybe we wanna spend time with you…Soon as Billie comes back we might not hardly see you.

XANDER (quietly)

Yeah…if she comes back…

FAITH (serious)

Don't talk like that Ahab, she will. She's done more crap to make up for then all of us put together…she's gonna wanna come back. But you ain't gonna know when 'cause you won't come out with us!

XANDER (thinking)

It probably takes longer then a few weeks to gain control over a demon inside of you…

BUFFY

How do ya know that? She might be out in the cemetery right now getting her frustration out before she comes to visit! So come on and let's find out!

XANDER

Nah, all the more reason to stay here.

KENNEDY (serious)

Xander…seriously…waiting around for her isn't gonna get make her come back any faster.

WILLOW (smiling)

The time will go by faster if you're out there facing life threatening situations with your friends!

FAITH (mumbling to herself)

He's 'bout to face a life threatening situation in here if he doesn't get outta that Lazy-boy.

XANDER (sarcastic)

You guys just don't stop do ya?

BUFFY

Let's put it this way…you're coming or we drag you out of the house again.

XANDER (pouting)

Oh come on! That's so not fair…there should be a natural law against using your super powers on me.

KENNEDY

Hey, last time we drug you outta the house you ended up getting a date with the girl you're moping over! Who knows, we might find her again right?

WILLOW

And like you said, Dawnie's been out for over an hour already, their probably ahead in the slays now!

BUFFY

I doubt they could get the ten they need to catch up to us though. (she smirks)

FAITH (shocked)

We're only up by ten! Ah hell no! That's like being behind! (she runs out the door)

KENNEDY (yelling after Faith)

Yeah no worries! We'll catch up!

BUFFY

Please, Xander? Just for a while at least? I can't stand watching you brood like Angel. It's actually really depressing.

XANDER (pouting)

I am _nowhere _near as bad as Angel!

WILLOW (teasing)

Oh my gosh! Are you brooding about how you don't brood!

XANDER

No! I just—(he thinks for a moment) you aren't gonna give up until I come with you guys are you…

KENNEDY (smirking)

No…probably not, no.

XANDER

And if I come, you guys will stop doing this every night?

BUFFY

Probably not…but it'll stop us for a few nights at least (she smiles)

XANDER

Nope, no deal. (Willow waves her hand unplugging the television from the wall) Hey! I was watching that!

KENNEDY

The angry chef yells at the people who think they can cook even though they would make a crappy bowl of cereal. (she walks over to Xander and grabs him by his sleeve) Now come on! (she starts to pull him out the door)

XANDER (flustered)

When are you people gonna stop kidnapping me!

BUFFY

Until you tattle on us.

WILLOW

Which we know you won't given you're being taken by three girls (she smirks) Now get in the spirit, we got a lot of fighting to do if we wanna catch up with the slayage.

KENNEDY

And we got a lot of running to catch up with Faith. (she starts running ahead of the group as they walk down the porch steps, she spins around running backwards) Race ya! (she turns around and sprints ahead)

BUFFY (cocky)

Oh you are so on! (she sprints after Kennedy)

WILLOW

We never could keep up with them with the running could we?

XANDER

No…not ever. (they look at each other for a moment and run after Buffy and Kennedy)

CUT TO: MOONVIEW CEMETERY—NIGHT

Krystal and Dawn are both tackled to the ground by vampires. They struggle to push the vampires off of them to no avail.

KRYSTAL (struggling)

Don't you lie to me Dawn!…you totally like him.

DAWN (struggling)

Well yeah I like him…but just not like that…

KRYSTAL (struggling)

Hate to tell ya this though girly…he totally likes you that way. (she smirks and punches the vampire in his jaw forcing him off her)

DAWN (struggling)

Well he's sweet and everything…but I just don't know (her necklace glows as she shoves the vampire off of her and tosses him into a tombstone)

KRYSTAL

(she faces her vampire ducking a punch) Well you're never gonna know 'less ya give it a shot right? (she kicks him in the stomach making him stumble back then stakes him turning him to dust) I say go for it.

DAWN

(she continuously dodges blows from the vampire while channeling the Key) I guess you're right…I still think it would be weird though—Stake. (Krystal tosses her the stake and Dawn jabs it through the vampire's chest and the glow to her necklace fades away) Thanks—anyway…what were we talking about? (a vampire sneaks up behind her quietly then bursts into flame and combusts into dust as Dawn and Krystal turn around)

LANDON

(he stands behind where he killed the vampire, his hand glowing a bright orange) You mean before I saved your hide? Think Krystal was trying to get you to go out with Jimmy Russo.

DAWN

Oh yeah! I just don't know about that Krystal…

KRYSTAL

Why not! He's cute, sweet, and really funny…

DAWN

Then why don't you date him? (Krystal looks away faking innocent)

LANDON (smirking)

'Cause she already did.

DAWN (teasing)

Okay…who broke up with who…

KRYSTAL

I did…he was a little too—well…lets just say if it had nothing to do with college he was kinda out of it.

DAWN

So you try pawning crazy college boy off on me!

LANDON

She just wants him to stop buggin' her. He never stopped texting her.

KRYSTAL (frustrated)

Guy can't take a hint. (another vampire starts sneaking up behind Krystal)

DAWN (sarcastic)

Well thanks for trying to set me up with a crazy stalker clingy guy…I'm so happy I can count on my friends for—(she trails off as she notices the vampire behind Krystal then grabs her to pull her away and spin her around) Look out!

Dawn pulls Krystal and spins her around towards her and Landon. They all yell as the vampire moves towards them and Krystal loses her balance falling on Dawn and Landon. The vampire's face goes to shock as he looks down at his chest to see a stake protruding through his heart.

VAMPIRE

Well damn…(he turns to dust to reveal Faith standing behind him with a smirk on her face holding her stake out)

FAITH (dramatic)

Fear not fair citizens! The great Faith saves the day once again, making graveyards once again safe for the teeny demon hunters! (she smirks)

LANDON

We coulda taken him…(the teens start to stand up brushing themselves off)

FAITH

Yeah…that's why he scared you shitless and ya fell on your asses…totally had him shakin' in his loafers. (Buffy and Kennedy run up to join the group)

BUFFY

What we miss?

FAITH

Me savin' Fortune Teller's neck…do we get extra points for that?

KENNEDY

Sounds fair to me (the Slayers all grin)

DAWN (pouting)

What! Like that's fair…since when does saving someone get you bonus points unless it's a defenseless person?

FAITH

Since I saved your necks. Three teens alive so I say three extra points for team Slayer.

LANDON (pouting)

Then we get bonus for when I saved Krystal and Dawn a minute ago!

BUFFY

You don't get bonus for saving your own team! That's just teamwork.

KRYSTAL

Well we are all a team…so saving each other should just be the one point and getting a thanks right?

WILLOW (winded)

(she runs up to the group with Xander, they look winded and are panting heavily) What…the hell…was that for?

XANDER (winded)

I gotta…get me one of…those scooter things.

WILLOW (winded)

Yeah…then I could just levitate…and not feel…bad about making you…run alone.

FAITH

Damn…you two run a marathon?

KENNEDY (teasing)

Nah…just a few blocks (she smiles)

WILLOW

(getting her breath back) Hope you can live on just satisfying the first H after that one Ken…

XANDER

Children present Will…talk about your sexcapades later…

LANDON (quickly)

Changing the subject! Do we get points for saving each other or not?

WILLOW

Who's idea was it to start keeping score anyway…totally not fair when our team has no one with Kung Fu skills.

BUFFY

You got Witch Fu, sometimes better then the Kung stuff.

DAWN

We don't have a Slayer either Willow.

XANDER

Yeah…but you got that whole glowey thing, plus Landon with the Warlock Fu, and isn't Krystal in Tae Kwon Do classes?

KRYSTAL (proud)

Kick butt red belt owner (she smiles)

LANDON (joking)

I'm with Willow…we either need to seriously figure out how to keep score better or just forget it. We always end up fighting about it.

KENNEDY

Okay…what about we give points for when people are like super heroic? And its gotta be a majority vote.

BUFFY

I think I'm cool with that.

KRYSTAL

Works for me.

XANDER (proud)

Hey, hero is my middle name!

WILLOW (teasing)

No it isn't.

XANDER (down)

I know…

DAWN

Okay, but what about for the actual slays? Some beasties deserve more then one point right?

FAITH

Like lame-o vamps are 1 point. And the badder they get the more their worth?

The Scoobies continue to debate about their scoring policy as a six-foot tall beast with a thick white mane, sharp talon claws and gold eyes stalks behind the tombstones towards them. As it gets closer it makes a dash for the Scoobies growling deeply causing them all to whip around and look at it in horror. As it gets close enough to lunge for Willow, she cringes and slams her eyes shut and turns away as the beast is tackled to the ground and twisted into a headlock.

BILLIE

So how much do I get for savin' the lot of ya...an' against a beastie like a Wendigo! (she smiles at the Scoobies with a happy expression lit by her Caribbean Sea Blue eyes as the Wendigo struggles to get free from her grasp. The group looks at her shocked and happy) May I? (she clamps down on the Wendigo's neck and twists sharply killing it, her eyes glow slightly brighter but her expression does not change and she drops the Wendigo)

FAITH (smiling)

Well look who the beasties dragged in!

BILLIE

I'd say I did the dragging jus' now, but nice to see ya too Faith. (she smiles and looks to Xander who just looks shocked)

XANDER (slowly)

Please tell me you are really here…and that yeti werewolf didn't just knock me out…

BILLIE (sweetly)

Nah, I wouldn't let him knock ya out.

Xander gains a huge grin on his face as he moves towards Billie. A smile spreads on her face as she runs into his arms, Xander gives her a hug then looks into her bright blue eyes and kisses her. When they pull back form the kiss Billie smiles and looks into Xander's eyes as her own eyes swirl back to their dark brown.

BILLIE (smiling)

I was counting on that.

XANDER (smiling)

You're back.

BILLIE

Sorry it took so long…I missed you so much (she hugs him)

KENNEDY

Oh trust us…he missed you too. (she smirks)

WILLOW

He wouldn't stop talking about how he hoped you were okay.

BILLIE (teasing)

(she looks at Xander and smirks as he blushes) Oh really?

XANDER (embarrassed)

Well…I may have mentioned it—once or twice…

BUFFY

Yeah, a minute. (Billie laughs and Xander shoots her a glare)

FAITH

How was the vacation Blondie? Bring us back some postcards and presents from the gift shop?

DAWN

Almost positive they don't have resorts and gift shops for people unleashing their inner demon for two weeks…

FAITH

Hey, ya never know.

BILLIE

Well I wouldn't say I was at a resort…First I went a little crazy in the woods lettin' off some steam. Then I went to see those shaman's again—without a very happy welcome by the way. They sent me on a spirit quest after I proved I changed.

BUFFY

Did they do the hokey pokey with a magic gourd?

BILLIE (confused)

(she looks completely out of it at the comment) Ummm…no…can't say they did. More of a 'drink this potion an' go in a trance to wander around the forest for a week' kinda thing.

KRYSTAL

Sounds kinda trippy, what happened?

BILLIE

Well, I got these weird visions…an' heard voices and—well, basically it made me a nut job. Anyways, it jus' showed me my past mistakes an' kinda threw 'em in my face. (she looks guilty)

WILLOW

Hey, we all made mistakes. (Billie looks at her with a 'seriously' expression) Okay…so not two decades of mistakes…but you were a demon!—are a demon (she looks confused) The demon was in control?

FAITH

Yeah, least you can say you were born half evil. Look at it that way.

BILLIE (sarcastic)

That makes me feel tons better. Thanks.

XANDER

What they mean is…that was your past. And you can make up for it now, with us. (he smiles) Have a second chance to fight for the good guys.

LANDON (proud)

What better good guys then us, right? We're like super heroes (he flexes his arms dramatically)

KRYSTAL

You really shouldn't do that when almost every single girl standing around you could throw you farther then you could throw a baseball.

LANDON

You can be cruel sometimes…(he puts his arms down and fakes being hurt)

DAWN

Yeah she can…but it's why we love her.

FAITH (teasing)

Awwwee…(to Buffy) That how ya feel 'bout me?

BUFFY

Whatever gets ya through the day Faith…

FAITH (mock hurt)

Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

WILLOW (joking)

Well we don't love ya for your brains that's for sure…

FAITH

That hurts ya know…

KENNEDY

I'll say you're awesome if you let me ride your bike for a day! (she smiles)

FAITH

Yeah…bout that…

BILLIE

How bout I say you're amazing if ya fix the scratch I got on my bike from ridin' it through the forest to that Shaman's place?

FAITH

That's a deal I could take! (teasing) See? Blondie cares.

KENNEDY

She's also dating Xander…not the sharpest stake in the pile…

XANDER (defending)

Hey!

BILLIE

I'm also half misery happy monster…don't forget that one.

WILLOW

Long as you're beatin' on baddies and not me, I'll be on your team.

BILLIE

You guys sure ya don't mind fightin' with a demon?

FAITH

Not like we haven't before. Buffy always manages to bring home some good demon to fight the good fight and fall in love with.

BUFFY (defending)

Twice! Okay, twice! And I didn't love Spike…

FAITH (teasing)

Oh I totally heard what you told him in the Hellmouth, B! No denyin' it!

BUFFY (defending)

He was gonna die! Might as well let him die happy, right?

FAITH (quickly)

Your hands were on fire together!

KENNEDY

Whoa, seriously? Damn…Vi owes me ten bucks…I knew you guys had somethin' going on (she smirks)

BUFFY (annoyed)

We didn't have anything—I give up….

BILLIE (confused)

(To Xander) Who's Spike?

XANDER

One of the two vampires with a soul our resident Buffster has grown to love…she's gotta soft spot for the broody ones who feel bad for their past and all that.

BILLIE

(her eyes go wide) Uhhh…sorry Buffy…Happily with Xander an' don't roll that way. (she laughs as Buffy smacks herself in the face)

XANDER (teasing)

And I though I just had to worry about Kennedy and Faith.

BILLIE (joking)

How many of your friends have the hotts for me?

KRYSTAL

Probably four…Landon was gonna turn green when you two first started dating with how jealous he was of Xander.

LANDON (defending)

Was not!

DAWN

You were gonna put a hex on him…

XANDER

Say what!

LANDON

I was joking!

XANDER

Its all fun and games until someone gets the funny syphilis…

BUFFY

Least I'm not the only one getting teased anymore…

WILLOW

Xander had enough love spell crap to last a lifetime back in high school. Do we need to remind you of the revenge on Cordelia thing?

XANDER

I was hoping no one would remember that actually.

BUFFY (shocked)

_You _were? Do you not remember what I almost did!

BILLIE

I don't wanna know do I?

XANDER

No…(he kisses her quickly to cover it up) No you don't.

VOICE

Curious.

The group quickly spins around assuming defensive stances and holding up their weapons. Upon the mausoleum next to them stands Dracula.

DRACULA

It appears my absence has grown your ranks. (he jumps down to the grass in front of them) I had heard rumors of there being a second Slayer (he looks at Faith) That must be you.

FAITH

And who the hell are you? Some convention fan boy?

XANDER (freaked)

(he moves and hides behind Billie) You stay away from me! No way in hell are you gonna make me your little evil butt monkey again!

DRACULA

How brave. Remind me why I made you my servant in my last visit. (he looks at Kennedy and studies her) So it is true…you have awakened the Slayer line.

BUFFY (annoyed)

What do you want Dracula…

KENNEDY (shocked)

Get outta town! (her face lights up) He's _the_ Dracula?

FAITH (excited)

Ah hell no! That's just way to awesome to be serious shit!

DRACULA

I assure you. It is true…I had an encounter with Buffy in the past.

BUFFY

Yeah and I kicked your ass. I remember telling you to stay away too.

DRACULA

You said to avoid Sunnydale, which I am doing Slayer.

FAITH (pumped)

This is like a twisted dream come true…I'm gonna slay Dracula! (she smirks and holds up her stake as she begins to walk toward Dracula until Buffy holds her back)

BUFFY

Don't bother. Dust him and he comes back.

KENNEDY (excited)

Cool! Can he do all the other stuff too?

XANDER(freaked)

Like control minds! Hell yes! He made me his chore boy!

DRACULA

Perhaps I should do it again. (he looks at Xander causing him to duck farther behind Billie)

BILLIE (smirking)

No worries…Mind control won't work on us. (her eyes swirl to blue)

DRACULA

A Banshee…conversing with Slayers? And why would the scourge of Gaelic land be defending those who kill its kind?

WILLOW (nervous)

Since she's half human and good. (to Billie whispering) Why won't it work this time?

BILLIE

What? You think my scream's only for shatterin' eardrums? A Banshee call will break any mind within its reach…(to Dracula) Drac ol' buddy, gotta learn some new tricks to mess with these guys now (she smirks and her eyes swirl back to normal)

XANDER

Oh thank god! (he hugs Billie in relief) Another reason why you are completely amazing!

BUFFY

So…you never answered my question. What do you want Dracula?

DRACULA

Believe it or not, I never actually planned to visit you. (he begins to circle the group slowly) I felt a strange burst of dark energy, then I felt world wide threats towards my kind.

DAWN

That would be Willow…making with a super witch spell to make every Potential Slayer in the world an actual Slayer. Pretty cool huh?

DRACULA

For my side perhaps…

KRYSTAL

Right…an army of chosen demon killers is good for the bad guys? Doubt it.

DRACULA

Silence Seer. You don't know what you all have done do you?

KENNEDY

Stop the First primal evil…sounds pretty good to me.

DRACULA

You mean the incorporeal spirit? It is merely an essence. An essence cannot be stopped only slowed down. All you stopped was an army of Turok-Han if I'm not mistaken.

FAITH

I'd say stopping a bunch of vamps on steroids is kickin' ass.

DRACULA

By unlocking the Slayer, you opened the world to an unimaginable amount of dark power…it changed the balance.

WILLOW

Is he still preaching how the Slayer's power comes from Darkness? 'Cause that's a load of—

BUFFY (interrupting)

Truth.

LANDON (confused)

What! You guys fight Darkness…

BUFFY

When I went to the Shadow Men, they showed me how they gifted the Slayer with her power. By chaining her to the Earth and giving her the power of Darkness.

DRACULA

One must know it, to fight it. This is why there was supposed to only be one. The scales of the universe were already tipped once when you died and a second Slayer was called.

FAITH (sarcastic)

So wait…does this mean I can blame the crap I did on the Darkness in me? (the group gives her a glare) Geeze…was just kidding…

DAWN

So wait…what happened to the scales now?

DRACULA

There have always been more in the world fighting the forces of Darkness with only the power of Light. Sorcerers, Seers, even a few foolish humans…Slayers were chosen to create the Balance. Only one allowed per generation so Darkness would not tap into the Light to fight as strongly as she of the Light who taps into Darkness.

KENNEDY

Did I ever mention cryptic seriously sucks…

BILLIE

He means that the Slayer is a paragon of good that fights with some evil power in her. An' some paragons of evil fight with some good power in them. It's the balance that keeps the universe spinnin'.

WILLOW

Like Yin and Yang right?

DRACULA

Precisely. It's not only in the Slayers. Ever living creature depends on the balance to survive, most things pure departed this world to another when chaos began to rein on the universe.

KRYSTAL

If the universe was in chaos then why would we need balance?

DRACULA

Balance is in the chaos.

FAITH (annoyed)

What the—Can I stake him yet?

BILLIE

No he's right, the universe favors chaos—that's why there will never be complete peace. Some even think that it would destroy the world. The balance comes with how the chaos is spread or fought.

DRACULA

The Banshee is wise for her years. What do I sense? Four decades?

BILLIE

Give or take. Two evil, an' two good.

DRACULA

Perhaps to give your friends more idea of the Balance…explain your end of it to them. It is opposite after all.

BUFFY

I'm about ten seconds away from staking you just to get my frustrations out! Billie is good now…we've been over this.

BILLIE

(she stares at Dracula) Yeah, but I'm still part of the Yang in the universe.

XANDER

What are you talking about? The human is stronger in you Billie, we told you.

BILLIE

Yeah but my power still comes from an actual demon who fought the Light. An' no Xander, the demon is stronger in power…but not in emotion. Emotions are some of the strongest things in the world. That's how I can control the Demon in me. But when I actually lived as a Banshee…I fought for Darkness with the human in me bein' the part of Light.

KENNEDY

That was in the past though.

DRACULA

Not to the universe. In the universe you are as you are born and how you're first choice was made with the power it gives you. It's all part of the grand design.

FAITH

That's a load of shit! People change all the time.

DRACULA

Yes…to other people and living beings. Moralities change every day. But not in the eyes of the ultimate larger picture. Demons are evil…Heroes are good. Society has gray hues…the universe views everything in black and white.

BUFFY

Okay…fine…was there a point to this little tangent somewhere?

BILLIE

He's trying to say that by unlockin' the Slayers…having that many people that tap into Darkness to fight Darkness. It opened it up to more paragons of evil to tap into Light to fight Light.

DRACULA

Precisely.

WILLOW

But…wouldn't that be a good thing? Expose more evil to the good in the world?

DAWN (realizing)

Not when at the same time you are exposing more good to the evil in the world…

DRACULA

Tell me Banshee…how is it you help your human emotions combat the evil in you…it is true emotions rein supreme…but…not when your power comes from the harsher emotions in the spectrum.

BILLIE

(she lifts up the sleeve of her jean jacket to reveal the tattoos up her arm) Ancient Celtic magic. Protection, Concealment, and Control spell.

DRACULA

So…Darkness tapping into Light. Now, have you all seen how powerful your little demon of the Light is when she taps into the power of good? (the gang looks curiously at Billie)

BILLIE (guilty)

No…they haven't. (she looks away) If I used my full power, I'd lose control and the demon would take over.

DRACULA

Shame really…especially now that more forces of Darkness are going to tap into the power of good…they will be as powerful as you when you don't hold back to keep control. The balance must be kept…and so it shall be.

BUFFY

So…you mean by helping the world we screwed it over too?

DRACULA

No, it remains as it was in the universe's eyes. It will take time for Darkness to tap into the Light…many may be afraid of doing so. It is much like saying…what happens when you fight fire with fire?

WILLOW

You get burned.

KENNEDY

Or staked.

FAITH

Or stabbed.

DAWN

Or sliced.

BUFFY

Or killed…so you came to tell us the world is doomed?

DRACULA

No…I came to Moonview to merely investigate rumors I had heard about invincible vampires. Ones that will not even turn to ash by being struck in the heart. Only now after speaking with you…I realize it is because they have most definitely learned to acquire such a status by tapping into the powers of the Light to embrace their inner Darkness.

LANDON (shocked)

Oh frick!

KRYSTAL (realizing)

(her eyes go wide) Those guys in the attic!

KENNEDY

(she looks at Buffy and becomes frightened) Ah hell…

BUFFY (furious)

(she turns to face Kennedy) You didn't say anything about _invincible_ vampires Kennedy!

KENNEDY (frightened)

(backing up) Maybe because I knew you would react like this? And after they noticed I couldn't stake them, they ran off…(Buffy continues towards her with a death glare causing Kennedy to hide behind Willow) And they might not even be invincible! I didn't try cutting off his head or—or sunlight or even holy water!—Willow save me!

DRACULA

The young Slayer is correct…nothing is invincible unless all attempts at destroying it has failed.

BILLIE (serious)

(She turns to Kennedy with a serious stare on her face) Kennedy…who was the invincible vampire.

KENNEDY (finding her words)

Well…it was this ritual thing…and…Well it was—

BILLIE (harsh)

Kennedy…Was it Malcom?

KENNEDY

Yeah…I don't know if he was actually invincible though! They did this Celtic looking ritual thing. He had tattoos kind of like yours but they were a little different…he put the same tattoos on the vamp I tried to stake…it was only the two of them.

DAWN

There were like five other ones ready to get the spell done on them but Kennedy and Landon killed them all.

DRACULA

It appears as if I can leave the nine of you to solve this issue then. (he looks at Xander) And if you ever wish to serve me again…leave the Banshee behind and we can work something out. (he smirks)

XANDER

Just remember…one word and my girl will scream loud enough to cut your mind link with everyone you ever met! (he smiles proudly and puts his arm around Billie)

BILLIE

Hate to tell ya this Xander…If I screamed loud enough to reach where he's from…I'd kill half of California an' make everyone within like two hundred miles deaf….not to mention…I'd probably permanently lose it or die tryin'.

XANDER

Oh…

DRACULA

Fear not young warrior…I have no ambition to enslave you or your friends anymore. I merely wish to hold onto my status. I used to be one of the only champions of the night who used the power of Light to embrace the Darkness…I fear soon that may change.

FAITH (thinking)

Great…nothing better then an army of Draculas…

DRACULA

I have to agree. I prefer it to just be _the Dracula_ as you so plainly put it. We shall meet again. (he raises his cape and morphs into a bat flying at the Scoobies. They duck as he flies past them into the night)

KRYSTAL (bummed)

Aww man! I wanted to stake Dracula!

BUFFY

It wouldn't have killed him

LANDON

So? How awesome would it be to get to say. 'Hell yeah I killed Dracula!"

BILLIE (serious)

(She turns to face Kennedy) You need to tell me exactly how that ritual went. Everythin' you can remember.

KENNEDY

Well we walked into it towards the end it looked…but Dawn recorded what we saw.

DAWN

Oh yeah! (she pulls her cell phone out of her pocket) and Buffy thought a phone wouldn't come in handy. (she hands the phone to Billie)

BILLIE

(she watches the recording) It's definitely old Celtic magic. (she studies the screen) It looks like white magic…sort of like what I used for my spell only (she looks closer) His tattoos mean power, protection, an' unity.

BUFFY

Why do vampires need unity? Power and protection I get but….

FAITH

Probably for that Lord the scumbag is always preaching about.

KENNEDY

Oh, what about the one on his chest? It was all double swirly on both sides.

BILLIE

(she studies the phone again and her eyes go wide) Its resurrection…

XANDER

I don't like that expression…vampires are already resurrected so why do they need that kind of protection?

BILLIE

Usin' a symbol like that over his heart makes him impossible to stake when it's linked using that braid to the triquetra on his back. Looks like he was stupid enough not to link it to his neck though.

FAITH

So we chop off his head…easy enough.

LANDON

What about all the stuff he was saying, before he gave the other vamp the tats he started mumbling in Irish.

BILLIE

(she listens closely to the phone) All mighty gods of the Tuatha De Danann…oh great…

KRYSTAL

Why…wait whats a Tuatha whoever?

WILLOW

They're Celtic gods.

BILLIE

Think of 'em as Zeus, Poseidon, an' Hades to Irish people….they hold a lot of power.

XANDER

And if their praying to them like that.

BUFFY

We're in trouble…What else are they saying?

BILLIE

(she listens closely to the phone and watches the ritual) We invite you to our circle of power to protect your noble followers…May your power course through our veins  
an' may you guide us to our final goal of Darkness…(her eyes go wide) ah hell…It's definitely a spell like mine only…

WILLOW

What?

BILLIE

Well…theirs calls on the dark magic of the Tuatha. Not to mention it says that they need it for their final dark goal…

FAITH

So?

BUFFY

If they are using this magic to make an army of un-stakeable vampires.

XANDER

Then their dark goal must be pretty serious.

KENNEDY

And I bet you guys thought that was your last apocalypse?

BILLIE (serious)

It might not be apocalyptic…there is worse things you can do…trust me, I've done some of 'em.

DAWN

Worse than end the world?

FAITH

Sure…like make people suffer. End the world and you end all the pain with the world.

BILLIE

But torture the world an' you add pain to it.

LANDON

(after a pause he speaks very sure of himself and strongly) Not if we have anything to say about it! (the group looks at him and he becomes unsure) Right? I mean…that's our job—right?

DAWN (smiling)

You bet it is. The legendary Scooby gang…we meddle with the forces of beasties who try screwing with the world.

KRYSTAL

Well I'm in…question is…(the teens turn to the older group) Can we convince the veterans to stick with the fight after their last war? (she smirks)

LANDON (teasing)

I don't know…I hear after so many fights you can lose the fire it takes to wanna win (he smirks)

DAWN (teasing)

Yeah…maybe they should just pass the torch to us…I bet we could find some other supernatural super heroes at school…

KRYSTAL

Yeah, I think Sarah is a Slayer actually after how she threw that football in PE.

LANDON (defensive)

She caught me off guard alright! And she always threw hard...

KRYSTAL

You're not gonna let that little third grade dodge ball incident go are you?

DAWN

Oh you two are a riot. (she puts her arms around Krystal and Landon. They look at the rest of the Scoobies) Well? Are you all getting in on the good guys group hug or what?

KENNEDY

(she looks at Willow) Well I won't do anything without my girl…but I don't think I've earned my keep in the big fight yet, (she smiles) and I'd love to earn it fighting with the strongest woman I know. (she takes Willow's hand)

FAITH

Awwee, Mini-me! Sure I'll stick to the fight with ya! (she moves to Krystal's side to join the hug) I got a lot to make up for ya know?

WILLOW

Well…I'm almost positive that Ken was talking about me…(she pulls Kennedy towards Landon's side of the hug) And I'll have you all know it was my idea to get back with the fight in the first place…so heck yeah I'm in. (she smiles at Kennedy)

XANDER

(he looks at Billie and puts his arm around her) Waddaya say Billie? This is your fight too ya know?

BILLIE

(she smiles and kisses him) If you're in so am I. (they move to Faith's side and smile at the others in the hug. Xander and Willow both look at Buffy from both ends of the hug)

WILLOW

So Buffy-(she holds out her arm to Buffy and smiles) Wanna save the world with your best friends again?

XANDER

How about it Buff? (he holds his arm to her and smiles as well) Come on…you know you want to.

BUFFY

(she looks like she is thinking for a moment then smiles at her friends) You guys know I can't just let you have all the fun right? (the group smiles and laughs as Buffy joins in the group hug) I hope we know what we're getting into.

DAWN

Do we ever?

WILLOW

But this time we got twice the firepower!

FAITH

We had an army last time Red…

WILLOW

Do you enjoy being a smart ass?

FAITH

I do actually…makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

KENNEDY

You two know you're ruining the moment right?

XANDER

I don't know…I think the moment is just right.

KRYSTAL

Yeah…'till we gotta let go an' go start figurin' out how to stop the big baddie.

BUFFY

Yeah…but not tonight. I vote tonight we go partying!

LANDON

Bullet anyone?

BILLIE

I think I heard news of a surprise visit from Siren's Call after their flaky lead singer went awol for a few weeks. (they pull back from the hug and start to walk towards the Silver Bullet)

FAITH (pumped)

Hell yeah! Can ya rock some of those tunes you were tossin' out when Malcom and those puppies attacked?

BILLIE

Yeah…definitely think I could go for a night of being re-acquainted with my guitar. (she zones out while holding Xander's hand) I missed my Paul Reed Smith Custom 24.

XANDER

I don't know if I should be hurt at that comment…wanting to be re-acquainted with your guitar and not me. (he smirks)

BILLIE

Oh I didn't mean that an' you know it! I had to trade a lot of junk at a pawn shop for that guitar…It means somethin' ya know?

FAITH

That explains why it looks like I dinosaur…

BILLIE

Okay… (She turns to face Faith) First ya dis my bike, an' now ya dis my guitar! Don't make me go demon on your ass Slayer!

FAITH (mocking)

Oh like you could handle takin' me on! That's almost as bad as Mini-me takin' me! Least she's a Slayer!

KENNEDY (annoyed)

(She joins the standoff with Billie, Faith, and Kennedy) Hey! I've taken you before…like I said wait until I had my power longer…

FAITH (mocking)

Like how long you have it matters! Blondie's 40 years old and she couldn't take Dawn if she tried!

DAWN

Hey…

BILLIE (annoyed)

What are ya like! (she stands in Faith's face) You can't possibly think that I wouldn't be able to take down the baby Slayer!

KENNEDY (frustrated)

Hey! (she pushes Billie) Baby Slayer!

FAITH

Hey, leave this to the grown ups Mini-me. (she holds her hand to block Kennedy as she glares at Billie)

BUFFY

(she tries to hold back Faith) Okay girl… we get it…you're the bad ass.

WILLOW

(she tries to hold Kennedy back) Come on Ken, you're just as tough as they are now lets go.

XANDER

(he tries to hold Billie back) Billie…no offense…but pickin' a fight with two Slayers not so healthy given your whole demon situation…

FAITH (proud)

Yeah! (she shakes Buffy off) As in Slayer beats Demon.

BILLIE (cocky)

Well you can try all ya want…but no way would you two stand a chance against me.

KENNEDY (sarcastic)

What? Think just 'cause you were born to sing Scream-o that you can take Slayers?

BILLIE

I could take ya without my scream.

FAITH

And yet we're still standing…

KENNEDY

Well, I'll be standing still…she'll probably rip your head off before she can take me. (she shakes Willow off and Billie does the same to Xander, they stand facing each other as the rest of the Scoobies give up and stand together watching)

WILLOW

Great…we thought just Kennedy and Faith were bad…

BUFFY

Now there's three of 'em…great.

BILLIE (serious)

If ya got somethin' to say…

FAITH (cocky)

Think I already said it…Bring it any day of the week Blondie.

BILLIE (cocky)

Fine then. (her eyes swirl blue) Who wants to go down first? (she taunts them forward)

KENNEDY

I'm thinking I take Faith down before she takes you.

BILLIE (mocking)

That's more crap then what they used to make Faith's Kawasaki! I'd knock you so far into next week that Willow would come after me.

FAITH (angry)

Crap in my Kawasaki!

KENNEDY (annoyed)

That's it! (She charges for Billie)

FAITH (annoyed)

Not after I get my swings in! (she goes after Billie close behind tackling Kennedy and Billie to the ground. The others watch entertained)

DAWN

Think they'll kill each other? (Billie punches Kennedy across the face and Faith grabs hold of her wrist twisting it behind her back and pushing Billie to the ground)

LANDON

Dunno…they all got the super strength and everything going for 'em. (Kennedy tackles Faith off Billie's back and pulls her into a headlock)

KRYSTAL

Yeah, but the more they get hurt the stronger Billie gets, she's got that going for her. (Billie stumbles up and dives for Kennedy and Faith)

XANDER

They're gonna be best friends. Ten bucks on it. (Kennedy hangs on to Faith in a one armed headlock while Faith is straddling Billie's back and Billie has her arms locked around Kennedy's waist)

BUFFY

Oh yeah.

WILLOW

Definitely.

DAWN

I could see it.

KRYSTAL

Easily.

LANDON

(after a beat) So, Bullet anyone?

They leave Kennedy, Faith, and Billie to wrestle in the grass as they walk towards the Bullet.

BLACKOUT


	10. Valentine's Slay

Wait...is this...I think it is...HOLIDAY THEME CHAPTER! :D Alright...so its a halmark holiday...still!

Anyways...Hope you guys like this chapter, i kinda rocked it and couldnt resist puttin in what i did...just seemed to work...yall get what i'm talkin about in a second :P

I do not own Buffy...If i did...I'd be rich...which i'm not...just sayin...I dont own the words Billie sings today either, For i am not that creative to write my own songs for her...although maybe one day i'll have a crack at it, that day is not today! I needed to switch like three words for it to fit so dont kill me! The song is Taylor Swifts...only...with a more edgy music behind it i was picturing...then again its acoustic...and i'm rambling...

ENJOY! :D

* * *

Episode 10—Valentine Slay

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

WILLOW AND KENNEDY'S ROOM—NIGHT

WILLOW (softly)

Kennedy I—

She takes Kennedy into her arms and kisses her passionately. After a moment she pulls back from the kiss still holding Kennedy and looks into her eyes. Kennedy looks shocked but looks back.

WILLOW (softly)

I love you.

Kennedy's eyes go wide and her jaw drops in a combination of shock and happiness.

WILLOW (softly)

I'm falling for you. Sometimes I feel like you're the only person who can make me feel better. I dream about you. I miss you when your not around for longer then ten minutes, and I'll use my Guardian sense just to feel you near me. (Kennedy starts to smile and her eyes begin to water) I haven't felt like this since Tara…and I was scared at first because of how that ended. But…I realized there's nothing to be afraid of—I know I'm safe with you.

KENNEDY (sweetly)

(Kennedy smiles as a tear moves down her cheek) I'm your kite string.

WILLOW (smiling)

And you always will be.

KENNEDY (sweetly)

And you're my Goddess

WILLOW

And I always will be.

CUT TO: BULLET ALLEY—NIGHT

Xander and Billie stand in the alley as Billie loses control of her demonic powers.

BILLIE (hurting)

(a tear flows down her face) Xander…the misery…

XANDER

Tell me (he keeps walking towards her slowly) How much pain do you feel coming from me right now? (another step) 'Cause I can't feel any.

BILLIE (sharply)

Its just repressed…there's always pain.

XANDER

(standing in front of her) I haven't had any pain these last few weeks…You never gave me pain Billie, you stopped it. (Billie continues crying) I was grieving when we met…Anya died in our last apocalypse, but I think I've started to finally move on, and that's all thanks to you.

BILLIE (quietly)

Xander… (tears continue to fall from her glowing blue eyes)

Billie continues to cry while she is frozen at Xander's words. He leans in to kiss her sweetly, she closes her brightly glowing eyes at the act.

XANDER (V.O.)

You don't have to fight the demon alone anymore Billie. I'm gonna help you and so is everyone else. You're human too and that part is stronger and always will be.

Xander pulls away looking at her with a caring gaze as she opens her eyes to the same glowing blue only to have them begin to fade in intensity. Billie's dark look is replaced with one of near exhaustion as her eyes move to a more simple glow.

BILLIE (V.O.)

You're friends…are okay with you being with a monster?

XANDER (V.O.)

They don't have to be…you're not a monster. (He hugs her in comfort)

BILLIE (sweetly)

What did I do to deserve a guy like you?

XANDER

I can say the same thing.

BLACKOUT

SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—DAY

Kennedy, Faith, and Billie are playing the Xbox together. Faith is sitting on the coffee table, Kennedy at the end of the couch and Billie is sitting on the floor leaning on the side of the couch. They all are button mashing with serious competitive drive.

FAITH

Ya can't honestly think ya can catch me with that hunk of junk do ya Mini-me?

KENNEDY (focused)

Nah…but, (squealing sounds and a crash are heard and a smile appears on her face) I can do that without losin' much.

FAITH (annoyed)

(her jaw drops) What the…since when did you get the cops on your side!

KENNEDY (proud)

Since I ratted you out to them to get a free jail break.

BILLIE

No worries Faith, I gotcha back. (an engine revving and another smash is heard; Billie gains a smirk)

KENNEDY (frustrated)

Hit an' run…really…

BILLIE (teasing)

Ah can it…you're jus' mad 'cause that's like the third time I did it to ya.

KENNEDY (annoyed)

Well yeah! How am I supposed to steal cars for my chop shop when you keep runnin' me down!

FAITH

Well since Blondie is my hired gun so that my boys can get the cars you try stealin' I'd say she's doin' her job.

BILLIE (serious)

Yeah…and I want my money.

FAITH

(ignoring Billie) Chillax…you'll get it.

BILLIE (smirking)

(the sound of a gun cocking is heard) As in…now.

KENNEDY (relieved)

Hallealujah! Her gun ain't pointed at me for once…

FAITH

Damn…fine, fine. How bout I get ya a new car instead?

BILLIE (smirking)

Gotta car…I want my money.

KENNEDY (mocking)

Ooooooo You gonna get hosed! Come on Faith! I didn't get run down three times and shot at five for free!

FAITH (frustrated)

Remind me again why I hired a fricken Bounty Hunter in the first place…I gotta gang of goons that would do it for me.

BILLIE

'Cause when you hire me, the cops don't bust you're your drug ring when your goons screw up…I don't screw up (she smirks cockily)

KENNEDY

I'm still alive though…

BILLIE

It's a video game Ken…Definitely sure ya can't totally die in here…

FAITH (frustrated)

Lousy unrealistic virtual gang bang game…I would totally have demons bein' my drug runners. No one would screw with them!

KENNEDY

Yeah, except for us. (sirens are heard) Ah hell! Billie, I'll pay you a grand to get these cops off me!

BILLIE

Cake. You better thank Ken, Faith…girl just saved your ass. (squealing sounds are heard as Billie twists her controller dramatically and smirks after a loud crash is heard, Faith and Kennedy drop their jaws)

KENNEDY (shocked)

Whoa….

FAITH (shocked)

How much money did I owe ya again?

BILLIE

Well now Ken owes me a grand an' you still owe me ten. Now given you're a loyal customer…I'm willin' to take payments (she smirks)

KENNEDY

How much do ya think I'd be in the hole if I ditched my chop shop and went for the Bounty Hunter gig?

FAITH

Hell that's what I'm sayin'!

BILLIE

A lot…given everyone already comes to me an' you'd just get caught then have to pay me to get all the cops on your tail to crash into a water tower.

KENNEDY (joking)

Aren't you like…fourty years old? Shouldn't you suck at video games?

BILLIE

Not when I've been playing them since before you were even a thought. (she smirks)

FAITH

Blondie probably played Atari at demon bars for cash.

BILLIE (sarcastic)

Did you find a biography on my demon days?

KENNEDY (amazed)

Wait…there's a biography on your demon days!

BILLIE (uneasy)

Probably…wouldn't surprise me anyways. I was a bit of a scourge to the people around here and Ireland…not exactly proud of it…

FAITH

No sweat Rock star. We ain't holdin' it against ya, everyone's got junk in the past… you just got it on Ireland's most wanted. (She smirks as Billie smacks her playfully and the three go back to playing focused as Buffy, Willow and Xander walk in the room completely unnoticed)

BUFFY (sarcastic)

Huh…you'd think your girlfriends would be happy when you two walk in the room.

WILLOW (defending)

They are! Just…haven't noticed us yet…

XANDER

Well maybe yours didn't…but I know Billie just knows I'm here (he smiles and looks at her then frowns when she doesn't turn around) or not…

WILLOW

I'm the one with the girlfriend madly in love remember? You and Billie have been dating what? Two months?

XANDER (proud)

Yes! And I already know her deepest darkest secret…I'm really proud actually.

BUFFY (teasing)

Yeah….how proud are ya when she's having the girl equivalent of a bro-mance with Faith and Kennedy…

XANDER

(he starts out confident then turns horrified as he continues on) Now that you mention it…The fact she's spending so much time with a known player and known lesbian doesn't bug me at all…not even the fact that they all have super powers and I don't…and all like the same stuff that I seem to stink at…(his eyes go wide) Oh no! My girlfriends in love with Faith and Kennedy! (he leans on Buffy's shoulder freaking out)

WILLOW (freaked)

I thought it was bad when she just flirted with Faith…Oh no my girlfriend is gonna leave me for two other known reformed killers! (she leans on Buffy's other shoulder freaking out)

BUFFY (wide eyed)

(she looks at Willow and Xander confused then looks up at the girls playing the Xbox) Yo! Bad ass Scooby members! (the three respond with a group huh without looking away from the screen) Hate to tell ya this…but two of your loved ones are freakin' out over here! (The three look back, Kennedy and Billie look confused as Faith smirks)

FAITH (smiling)

I knew ya had a thing for me B, but I wouldn't say loved one…I'm trying to think of ya more like a sista, ya know?

BUFFY (smiling)

In your dreams Faith…Kinda obvious who I was talking to when Xander and Willow are having panic attacks.

KENNEDY (confused)

Yeah…doesn't answer the kinda serious question of why their freakin' out…

BILLIE (confused)

With ya there. (Kennedy and Billie both walk towards Willow and Xander confused looking Billie takes Xander's hand and pulls him away from Buffy to find what's wrong) What's up big guy?

XANDER (freaked)

It's the eye patch isn't it! It might be mysterious and interesting, and sure I might have saved the world a few times but Kennedy and Faith are Slayers…they're the real bad asses a guitar player/motorcycle driver/demon should love…

BILLIE (shocked)

What!

KENNEDY

(she takes Willow by the shoulders and looks her in the eye) What's wrong baby? Who am I beatin' down?

WILLOW (freaked)

I'm not exciting…I don't have as tortured a past or reason to fight the fight…I was evil for what? A day? Faith was completely lost and Billie was a demon for decades…I'm—boring.

KENNEDY (confused)

What…the hell…are you talking about…

FAITH (hysterical)

Oh shit! You gotta be kiddin' me! (she starts cracking up and everyone looks at her un amused) Ah hell! The love birds think their little snuggle bears are crushin' on each other and me! (she falls to the ground cracking up. Billie and Kennedy start to lose it too and start cracking up)

BILLIE (hysterical)

Okay…(she takes deep breaths) I'm okay…(she looks at Xander trying not to laugh) First of all…don't swing that way, obviously—datin' you right? But come on…Faith an' Kennedy? First…Kennedy is completely Willow-Whipped. An' Faith—is Faith.

FAITH (annoyed)

(she sits up quickly from pulling herself together and speaks quickly) I can year ya you know…

BILLIE

Faith…(she holds up her controller, hits two buttons and a loud shot is heard as Faith looks at the TV annoyed then shoots a glare back to Billie) Shut up.

KENNEDY

Willow—haven't we been over this? I love _you_, okay?

WILLOW

Yeah…Buffy was just messing with us and—well I guess we took it a little too literally.

BILLIE (teasing)

Ohhh so its Buffy's fault that our sweeties are freakin' out (she smirks at Buffy) I think I know why too.

BUFFY

Ah crap…what I do this time?

KENNEDY

Not what you did…(she shares a look with Billie and smiles while they both put their arms around their honeys) Someone's jealous they don't have a valentine this year!

BUFFY (defensive)

What! I'm not—

BILLIE (teasing)

Totally are!

BUFFY

Am not!

WILLOW

Well when ya think about it Buffy…you did have Angel…Riley…and I guess if you wanna count Spike? (Buffy gives her a glare) Or not…but however you slice it you always had a sweetie on Valentine's Day.

KENNEDY (sarcastic)

If only Faith would grow a set and ask Buffy out already.

FAITH

(she looks slightly nervous) Yeah…top of my list Mini-me. (Billie notices her uneasiness and looks at her curiously)

BILLIE

Anyways…(she looks to Xander and smiles) What are we doin' this fine Halmark Holiday?

XANDER (smiling)

Well…given you have a show tonight at the Bullet and will probably be forced to sing love song after love song—(Billie rolls her eyes) I was going to pretend that every single one was for me.

BILLIE (sarcastic)

Well it's not like I'm singin' for Landon…

BUFFY

Don't even tell him you were kidding about that.

BILLIE (realizing)

Good point…

XANDER

Well crazy sixteen year old warlocks aside…I was gonna take you out to dinner before your show but I know you gotta do sound checks and junk…so maybe after we can do something. (he pulls a little black box out of his back pocket and holds it out to her) That is…if you'll be my valentine. (he smiles)

BILLIE (smiling)

Xander! Like you had to ask! (she takes the box happily and starts to open it)

FAITH

If that's a ring I might die laughing…

XANDER (sarcastic)

Well thanks for ruining the surprise Faith…then again I usually propose to beautiful women I date for a few months.

BILLIE

Don't listen to Faith. (she looks at Faith) She's just bitter 'cause she doesn't have a valentine either.

WILLOW

Well we're making her and Buffy come to the Bullet tonight anyways.

KENNEDY

Good…more people to drool over Billie's awesome gift (she smiles) You gonna open it or what rock star?

BILLIE

(she opens the box to reveal a necklace—A silver spiral outline heart with a bright Caribbean Sea blue stone set in the center of the spiral where the arches of the heart connect on a silver chain—She gasps in amazement as she lifts the necklace from the box) Oh my god…

XANDER

Please tell me that's a good oh my god…last time I gave a girl a heart necklace on Valentine's day she broke up with me, taking a chance here.

BILLIE (amazed)

(she admires the necklace) Good…definitely good. (she looks at him and smiles as he takes the necklace and clasps it behind her neck) Its perfect. (she kisses him)

WILLOW

Definitely ended better than Cordy.

BUFFY

Well Billie isn't a crazy spoiled rich girl obsessed with her image…so duh.

KENNEDY

Kay…my turn! (she pulls a long box from her jacket pocket similar to Xander's and holds it to Willow) For my Goddess.

WILLOW (smiling)

Awwee Ken! You shouldn't have!

KENNEDY (teasing)

Well…if you don't want it. (she fakes putting it back in her pocket as she smirks)

WILLOW (smiling)

Give it missy. (Kennedy smiles warmly as she hands Willow the box. She opens it to reveal a gold charm bracelet of small wiccan talismans, symbols, and a heart at the clasp with an etched K+W on it. Willow smiles widely as she marvels over the bracelet) It's beautiful! (she smiles at Kennedy) Does my girl know me or what?

KENNEDY

Well I try. (she takes it and clasps it around Willow's wrist kissing her hand) Only the best for the woman I love.

BUFFY

(standing next to Faith) Isn't Valentine's day cute with the little heart jewelry everyone gets.

FAITH

Not really one for the hearts…more of the cross an' brass knuckles kinda girl.

BUFFY

What if the brass knuckles had a heart on it?

FAITH

Then I'd probably be usin' 'em a lot on the turds who made fun of 'em.

BUFFY (sarcastic)

(she chuckles and smiles) Faith—the hopeless romantic. (Faith smiles at her; Billie notices again)

KENNEDY

Well I don't know about Faith…but Xander definitely is with the surprise he got all lined up.

XANDER

Well you're in on it too Kennedy

BUFFY

Yeah…but it was your plan in the first place.

WILLOW (curious)

Surprise…(she looks at Kennedy) What kinda surprise?

KENNEDY

Ohhh no…I'm soo not telling you. That's the point of the surprise

WILLOW

Awwee come on! (she snuggles into Kennedy's side and starts pouting)

KENNEDY (nervous)

Nope.

WILLOW

But Kenny (she starts kissing Kennedy's neck) you know I hate surprises.

KENNEDY (stuttering)

Willow…stop you—can't tell you…sur-surprise.

FAITH

Uhoh…better do something quick Ahab…Ken's too Willow-Whipped to keep this up much longer.

XANDER

Well long as Billie doesn't start pouting I should be fine. (he looks at her) Don't think I could survive that.

BILLIE

Nah. I like surprises. (she hugs into his side) Never was one to snoop for my Christmas presents.

WILLOW

Yeah well (she continues to tease Kennedy) I hate surprises and Ken knows it. You gonna tell me yet? I could turn you into a clown again…

KENNEDY

Alright! Fine! (Willow smiles in victory) We're taking you two on a weekend getaway.

WILLOW

No way! (she hugs Kennedy) There was that so hard?

BUFFY

Awweee Kennedy! You ruined it! (she smiles)

FAITH

Wait…you knew about it too! What the heck…how come no one told me?

KENNEDY

'Cause you woulda blabbed something to Billie…

FAITH (thinking)

No I wouldn't…yeah okay maybe I would…smart choice.

XANDER

Well wouldn't have mattered since Kennedy ruined it…Was gonna be a surprise but, we're leaving for the hot springs outside of town right after Billie's set tonight at the Bullet.

WILLOW (excited)

That sounds amazing!

KENNEDY

Hey don't look at me, all Xander's idea…he just asked if I wanted to get in on it.

BILLIE

Well how sweet is my guy? (she smiles at him) An' weekend getaway on Valentine's day? (she starts smirking) At the hotsprings? That a hint or something?

XANDER (quickly)

What! I mean…uhh…hint for—no..its uhh…not.

BILLIE

Calm down Xander. (she smiles and kisses him deeply, when she breaks the kiss Xander is left speechless) I'm excited. The perfect plan for a getaway, I love it. (she kisses him again softly)

BUFFY

Awwee how cute. Guess that leaves the loveless here to patrol. Were in for a crazy weekend Faith, just like old times.

FAITH (nervous)

Right…old times. (she glances at Buffy then looks away causing Billie to look at her suspiciously)

BILLIE

Anyway…I gotta give you your present tonight at the Bullet. (she looks at Xander) An' I gotta go start settin' up for the show. See you tonight? (she kisses Xander then looks back to Faith) Why don't you come along Faith…need to ask ya somethin' bout Xander's gift.

FAITH (distracted)

Should probably take Red…she's the one with the whole yellow crayon past with your snuggle bear. (she glances at Buffy again then looks away)

BILLIE

Nope. (she grabs Faith's arm and starts pulling her out the door) Need you…come on Slayer.

FAITH

Hey! Watch the leather Blondie…stupid demon strength…(they leave through the front door)

XANDER

Gotta love that she can slap Faith around.

BUFFY

Xander…you're the only one without some kinda chance against Faith you know that right?

XANDER

You guys never wanna leave me my pride do you?

KENNEDY

Nah…we enjoy destroying it too much.

XANDER

Least I'm not whipped…

WILLOW

Yeah…(she smirks) yet!

KENNEDY

The time will come don't you worry! (she puts her arm around Willow)

XANDER

Well, before it does we gotta head out Ken. Need to finish up everything for the weekend.

KENNEDY

Alright (she turns to Willow) Meet ya tonight (she kisses her) Love ya.

WILLOW

Love you. (Kennedy and Xander leave the house)

KENNEDY

(Her and Xander walk down the walkway) Thanks again for letting me in on this weekend thing. Got Willow really excited.

XANDER

Hey no problem! Thought it might be fun if it was a group thing, ya know?

KENNEDY

You must really like Billie to do somethin' like this for her.

XANDER

Yeah…(he smiles to himself) yeah I do, she's worth it.

KENNEDY (teasing)

Hey…what's with that?

XANDER (smiling)

What's with what?

KENNEDY (curious)

That! The big smirk you got on your face when—(she stops walking and thinks for a moment) when you think about Billie…

XANDER

What? I can't smile when I think about my girlfriend?

KENNEDY (thinking)

Insane smiling when you think about her…fancy jewelry for Valentine's day…springing for a weekend get away…the way you got all speechless when she kissed you like that in the house…(she looks at him realizing) You love her.

XANDER (nervous)

What?

KENNEDY (realizing)

You're falling for her, aren't you?…(she smiles at him) Just admit it Xan-man…feels better when you do. (she punches his shoulder playfully) Trust me.

XANDER

I…(he thinks for a moment) yeah…I think maybe I am…Yeah (he smiles) I'm falling for my guitar playin', motorcycle ridin', Irish talkin', half demon girlfriend.

KENNEDY

Sounds like what I sad about Willow…except I think it was more spell castin', demon slayin', uber witch, Red headed girlfriend.

XANDER

Definitely makes more sense for Willow.

KENNEDY

So…you gonna tell her? (Xander looks confused) Billie…that you love her?

XANDER (nervous)

I don't—know…should I? I mean…uhhh

KENNEDY

Well does she love you?

XANDER

I'm not sure…(he thinks) Its hard…I mean with Anya she just said everything she felt so I never really had to worry about it…like when she just took off all her clothes in front of me.

KENNEDY (disturbed)

Why aren't I surprised by that…(she thinks) Wait…so you and Billie never…(Xander looks uneasy) Xander!

XANDER

What! It's not exactly an easy thing to do! (he realizes what he said) Wait—that didn't come out right…

KENNEDY

Well no wonder she was teasing you about the hot springs thing! Xander…really…

XANDER (nervous)

What! It's never been the right moment…I really care about her…It's not just like goin' for it ya know?

KENNEDY (thinking)

True…With Willow I thought we were gonna die the next day…

XANDER

Well that makes me feel better…

KENNEDY

(she puts her arm around him) Hey, no worries…you'll know when the time is right for both. Who knows…maybe this weekend?

XANDER

Maybe…thanks Ken.

KENNEDY

Hey…anything for the girls we love right?

XANDER

Definitely.

They start down the walkway again only to be ambushed from the side. Their attackers wear bright white suits with red undershirts and throw sacks over their heads and tie them shut. While they tie their arms and legs behind their backs. Xander and Kennedy struggle but its pointless as they are immobilized and tossed to the ground next to each other.

KENNEDY (muffled by the sack)

Think the women we love would do anythin' for us too? (they are dragged away by the men)

CUT TO: SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

Billie is center stage with her guitar while Faith is at her amplifier looking frustrated.

BILLIE

Up the distortion and lower the treble.

FAITH

What the hell is distortion?

BILLIE

What does it sound like?

FAITH (to herself)

Sounds like it makes it sound retarded…

BILLIE

Banshee senses Faith…I heard you. (she hits a few notes on her guitar)

FAITH

Okay that's it…(she stands up from the amp and walks towards Billie) You know I suck with this kinda thing...so no way in hell can I help you with your sound check or Ahab's gift…So? Spill it…what's up Blondie?

BILLIE (playing dumb)

(she continues strumming notes on her guitar) Waddaya mean? Can't I just wanna spend time with one of my buds?

FAITH

(she grabs hold of the neck of Billie's guitar forcing her to look at her) Not since you've been actin' like ya got somethin' huge on your mind and have no idea how to tell me. Sing Blondie…now.

BILLIE

Alright…(she looks at Faith and thinks for a moment) But its more somethin' you gotta tell me…

FAITH

Uhoh…that doesn't sound good…(Billie puts her guitar down) Feelin' a big heart to heart comin' on…gotta say I ain't so hot with those.

BILLIE (softly)

Faith…I saw your face after what Kennedy said.

FAITH

After she said what? Mini-me tends to talk a lot.

BILLIE (softly)

You know…(Faith looks impatient)…what she said about Buffy.

FAITH

(her eyes go wide until she catches herself) Oh you mean about the whole jealous without a valentine thing? Yeah…I mean the chick is totally missin' her boy toys.

BILLIE

Don't play dumb with me Faith…you know what I meant.

FAITH

Yeah…(she walks over to a booth and sits down with a beer) Yeah I figured you did…(she takes a long drink)

BILLIE

(she sits with a beer as well and looks at her) So what was that all about.

FAITH

Alright—but first of all it's not exactly what you think it is.

BILLIE

Then tell me what it actually was. (Faith takes another long chug of her beer deep in thought) Come on Faith! If anythin' I'm the one to actually talk 'bout this stuff with. I know her the least so hey, no biased opinion.

FAITH

Alright just…(she sits up at the table and looks at Billie seriously) are you the only one who thinks, whatever?

BILLIE

Definitely…everyone else shrugged it off an' no worries…lips sealed.

FAITH

Good…(she thinks for a second then takes another swig of her beer)…you say anythin' and I'll slay you without makin' it look like a accident—got me?

BILLIE

I got that you don't like talkin' 'bout this kinda thing much…its not good for ya though. (Faith looks away) I won't force ya Faith…just wanted to let ya know that I'm here for ya. Just gotta open up a little. (she takes a swig of her beer)

FAITH

(She thinks for a moment)…What did it look like to you?

BILLIE

Well…looked like Kennedy saying somethin' without meanin' anythin' by it about you an' Buffy bein' together…then you looked like she kicked your puppy or tossed your favorite stake through a wood chipper.

FAITH

That bad?

BILLIE

Fer a second…then you covered it up. (Faith looks down at her beer) If I didn't know any better…I'd say ya loved her.

FAITH

Well I was right…Its not exactly what ya think…

BILLIE

Alright (she drinks her beer) But I said if I didn't know any better….I've felt yer pain Faith.

FAITH

Yeah, you have. (she finishes her beer) That mean you felt why I went kinda crazy back in Sunny D?

BILLIE

I just feel the pain and what emotion it comes from. Believe it or not…It comes from all of 'em. (Faith starts looking uneasy) I felt your guilt…your sadness…your yearn for redemption…your fear…mostly your guilt though. An' the part that was kinda weird to me 'til now. (Faith looks up confused) That…I felt your confusion.

FAITH

I didn't know you could feel everything like that…

BILLIE

No one does. Consider it proof you can trust me. (She winks while finishing off her beer to take away Faith's uneasiness) Now…how 'bout tellin' Dr. Billie what's got you so confused its actually causin' ya grief.

FAITH

Well…Obviously you know its Buffy.

BILLIE

I meant gimme somethin' to work with.

FAITH

(she thinks for a second) I've never been close to anyone…everyone I cared about in my life in the past either got killed or left.

BILLIE

That's why you said me an' Ken were the only ones you didn't screw over?

FAITH

Yep…Ya got the story of how I used to fight for the other team right? (Billie nods) Well…everyone thought it was all because of the guy I accidentally killed—well that kinda was the swing vote. But I was having these weird feelings.

BILLIE

With Buffy?

FAITH

Yeah…(she thinks hard to put it into words) this kinda…freaky tingle whenever she was around.

BILLIE

Literally?

FAITH

Yeah. I kinda just figured it was a Slayer thing. But…I don't know I felt like we were actually connected. The whole Buffy an' Angel junk made me a little crazy to start. Then…well I ended up in a coma…that's besides the point though.

BILLIE

But it's not just a Slayer thing is it? You don't feel it with Kennedy or any of the other new Slayers do ya?

FAITH

Nope…its gotten stronger since Red did the big hocus pocus and made the army of the wannabees. Like the Slayer in me wants me to know that Buffy's the real deal or whatever.

BILLIE (softly)

Do you love her?

FAITH (freaked)

Whoa whoa…who said anythin' 'bout that!

BILLIE

Well is it just a Slayer bond…or did you start feelin' somethin' more?

FAITH (confused)

I…I don't know…

BILLIE

You never really opened up 'bout this kinda stuff have ya?

FAITH

I've loved one person in my life…that was my dad before my drunk ass mother got his can thrown in prison. I lived on the get some, get gone philosophy after that. Kinda protected me form the pain.

BILLIE

Not anymore you don't.

FAITH

Huh?

BILLIE

Xander told me he never noticed any random guys at the house like he thought there would be…and I never noticed you leavin' the club after Slayin' with one either.

FAITH

Well…the joint changes a chick ya know? Kinda flips your view of the world and all that other hallmark junk.

BILLIE

So…you don't think its love, maybe somethin' to do with the original Slayer thing…Kay you gave me the thought out choices…now what does your heart say?

FAITH

Well I think hearts usually make a bit of a thumping sound right?

BILLIE

Hey…you can either tell me or I violate your emotions an' feel what your pain is comin' from myself…your choice. (she smirks) Be a smart ass an' I smart ass right back.

FAITH (thinking)

Ever since B told me she forgave me…I just feel more at peace around her. When we train together…every time we lay hits on each other its like there's more force behind it. I just feel like I belong there.

BILLIE

Ya think Buffy feels it too?

FAITH

I have no idea….

BILLIE

What are ya gonna do?

FAITH

See how it pans out I guess…me an' B are buds now. Guess that's a start right?

BILLIE

Well…given I'm half pain causing beast…makin' sure people get along ain't exactly my area of expertise…(Faith chuckles) But whenever ya need to talk 'bout it you let me know alright? Hell if ya wanna write her a love song I gotcha back there too. (she smiles as Faith laughs)

FAITH

I will. Thanks Blondie…for a chick fallin' pretty damn hard for a pirate, you're a good friend.

BILLIE (softly)

I'm not—(Faith gives her a serious glare)

FAITH

Don't even…

BILLIE (nervous)

That obvious?

FAITH

Lets just say Cupid didn't have to give you two an ass shot this year. He's takin' you to a fricken hot spring girl! As in rockin' an' rollin' in a serious volcano hot tub…has love all over it.

BILLIE

Uhh…rockin' an' rollin'…right…(she looks uneasy)

FAITH

Ah hell…You guys haven't got freaky yet have ya?

BILLIE

Well between him being poisoned, and me goin' total postal demon…no not really. (she thinks for a second) Then again…I don't really remember what happened New Years Eve…

FAITH

I do…You an' Ahab ended up gettin' so wasted me an' Red had to take care of ya! Takes a real pal to hold back your hair while ya let it all go in the toilet Goldilocks.

BILLIE (nervous)

Oh wow…please tell me I didn't say anythin' too stupid…

FAITH

Oh nahh…Well…except for talkin' bout how ya were gonna do Xander at Midnight (she smirks)

BILLIE (embarrassed)

I didn't…

FAITH

Ya did…between hurls you said how romantic that would be and how epic it would be if ya could say you did it two years in a row. That's why I figured ya already rocked his world.

BILLIE (embarrassed)

Oh my God! (she covers her face with her hands and slumps down in the booth) Please tell me you are just bein' an evil little jack ass an' that totally didn't happen…

FAITH

Hey, I deserve to have somethin' to mess with ya about after holdin' your hair back that long!

BILLIE

Next time I catch you oogling Buffy you are soo gonna get it when we're alone…

BUFFY

(her and Willow walk up to Billie and Faith at the table) When who's alone? (Faith and Billie jump at the surprise) Geeze…happy to see you guys too…

FAITH (annoyed)

Buffy! What's with the givin' us heart attacks! Not good when Goldilocks' gotta go on stage soon.

WILLOW

Sorry…figured a Slayer and a Demon would be able to notice two of their friends walkin' over to them—and did you just call Buffy by her actual name?

FAITH (nervous)

(she looks wide eyed at Billie who looks calm) Yeah…uhhh

BILLIE

Well when ya scare us half to death what do ya expect. (she looks to Faith with a smile)

BUFFY

And I think Demon just beat the group genius' argument. (she looks around) Hey where's Xander and Kennedy?

BILLIE

They were with you guys when we left.

WILLOW

Yeah…(she looks around) They left to take care of the weekend thing and said they would meet us here.

FAITH

Probably just takin' longer then they thought it would. No worries.

BILLIE (nervous)

Yeah…but Xander better not miss my set.

BUFFY

Don't worry Billie…that song you wrote him is amazing.

BILLIE

Well I hoped it was…but he needs to be here for me to sing it…(Billie and Willow look nervous at each other)

CUT TO: PENTHOUSE—NIGHT

Kennedy and Xander are both tied to bright red chairs in the center of a large romantic penthouse. It is accented in shades of white, red, and all the pinks in between. Kennedy and Xander's chairs are facing each other and both are bound, gagged, and knocked out. Kennedy starts to regain consciousness and shakes her head alert. She looks around confused and angry as she kicks Xander shocking him awake. They both look around completely confused as a woman, in a bright red dress laying on the bright red couch surrounded by men in bright white suits with red ties and under shirts, speaks

WOMAN

Would someone please untie their mouths…(the woman stands up as two men undo the cloths around Kennedy and Xander's mouths) Think I'd rather listen to them rant then hear that annoying muffled squeak.

XANDER

What's going on…where are we? (he looks around)

WOMAN

Why, (she gestures to the penthouse) you're in my humble home. Well for this year anyway…I tend to hop around cities.

KENNEDY (frustrated)

Forgot the part where I care…oh wait…that isn't a part.

WOMAN

Wow (she looks at Kennedy in thought) Somebody loves this one? Go figure…

KENNEDY

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

WOMAN

Oh she's a genius too (she gets in Kennedy's face and smirks a mocking grin) I mean you're quite rude and find it shocking someone is in love with you.

XANDER (confused)

How do you…(he thinks for a moment) Who are you?

WOMAN

Well…for lack of a better term…I believe you mortals would call me (she holds her arms out in presentation) Cupid.

KENNEDY (amused)

(she starts cracking up then regains herself when Cupid gives her a glare) Sorry…sorry…It's just I'm picturing you as a chubby little baby in a diaper with cute wings trying not to jab your eye out with your little red bow and love arrows…(she starts cracking up)

CUPID

Interesting…That is how I am depicted to mortals as of late? (she glares at the men in Suits who look away non-chalantly) Seems I was out of the loop.

XANDER

Starting to think you're out of a lot more then one of the loops lady. What's with the little white suit posse ambushin' us?

CUPID

You mean my Soul Mates?

KENNEDY

Pretty sure you're only supposed to have one of those…

CUPID

Wow…I really should get out more…I haven't actually conversed with mortals for a while…no child—I assume you humans took my term Soul Mate for lovers I have literally bound to me for eternity…

XANDER

Actually…(he thinks) pretty close to how we use it…

KENNEDY

Either way it doesn't answer our question to what's going on.

CUPID

Apparantly the fear that comes from my name has also gone to the dogs…Tell me children…what have you been taught about Cupid?

XANDER

Yep…Chubby baby flying around shooting arrows in peoples butts to get them to find true love.

KENNEDY

Sorry…not slut with army of sex slaves in a swank love shack that kidnaps people…

CUPID

(she laughs) Clever…Maybe that is why you are loved…

XANDER

Okay…second time you said that…seriously, what's going on?

CUPID

You couldn't have been told more idiotic things about me. (she begins to circle Xander and Kennedy) You see…I don't give love—I feed off others'. Every year on the day where the stars align to give me my power, my Soul Mates venture out to kidnap two young people in love, whether they may know it themselves or not…(she turns to the men) Only, they are supposed to bring me people in love with each other…not someone else.

KENNEDY

Yeah…sorry…Gotta love Xander but definitely not like that.

XANDER

Not to mention she's dating my best friend.

KENNEDY

Yep.

XANDER

And I'm dating a musician.

KENNEDY

That too.

CUPID

Curious…You both are deeply in love…I feel it. (she stands between them and puts her hand over their hearts and it starts glowing red. Xander and Kennedy gasp and jerk at the act while Cupid concentrates with her eyes closed) Ah…they have both taken your hearts. How sweet. Too bad you four won't live long enough to see how it pans out. (she smirks as she takes her hands away leaving Kennedy and Xander panting in pain)

KENNEDY (in pain)

If you…do anything to Willow…

CUPID

You'll what? Try to Slay me? (she laughs) You haven't had your powers long enough to even try. Not to mention I can't be killed by a stake through the heart little one. (she stands behind Kennedy and puts her head next to her ear) I can't be killed at all.

XANDER (in pain)

Like we haven't heard that before.

CUPID

You probably have…but not from someone who exists so long as there is the slightest bit of Love on this plane. (she holds her hands to Kennedy's temples; as they start to glow a soft pink Kennedy inhales slowly) I see…your love is a powerful witch. She is connected to you by magic as well. Ah you are third on the list of deep loves she has had…much heartbreak is see too, she allowed you to heal her…You are a lucky girl. (she takes her hands away and starts walking towards Xander)

KENNEDY (dazed)

Don't gotta tell me twice…

CUPID

And you…I sense something fresh with you. (she stands behind Xander and holds her hands to his temples; they start to glow soft pink and Xander inhales slowly) A Banshee huh? Must make for interesting squabbles…A new budding passion mending serious pain to both of you…You saved each other, how cute. (she takes her hands away and Xander's head falls) And they say rebounds never work.

XANDER (dazed)

Wait…she does love me?

CUPID

(she moves between them again) Strongly yes…She yearns for you (she looks to Kennedy) much like your witch does. Both of your love is going to make me stronger then I have been for centuries. (she smirks) But first…(she holds her arms over Kennedy and Xander's hearts again) we need to get them over here. (she smirks as her hands begin glowing bright red and Xander and Kennedy twitch and scream in pain)

CUT TO: THE SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

Billie is standing at the side of the stage with Faith looking around as Buffy and Willow walk up to them.

BILLIE

Nothing?

BUFFY

Nada…zilch…and squat.

WILLOW (concerned)

I couldn't sense Kennedy either which makes me really worried. They should have been here by now!

FAITH

Calm down Red…we'll figure out what happened. Couldn't have gone far right?

BUFFY

Its still strange…Xander and Kennedy…I mean why would anyone kidnap them? (Willow and Billie look at her with an annoyed glare) I mean together…if they jumped them outside the house why wouldn't they have gone for Faith and Billie?

BILLIE

Good point…maybe they needed them for something…

WILLOW

Well what do they have in common—_Aaarrrrahhhh! _(Willow and Billie both howl in pain as they hold their chests and topple at the sudden shooting pain to their hearts. Their eyes go red for a moment then fade back as the pain begins to subside. Buffy and Faith support the two as they pant heavily and recover)

FAITH (worried)

Shit! You two okay!

BUFFY (worried)

What happened!

WILLOW (in pain)

It felt like…my heart was being ripped out…

BILLIE (in pain)

Literally and metaphorically.

BUFFY (worried)

Your eyes turned red too, what was that all about?

FAITH (realizing)

Wait…what they have in common…(the three look at her) They're in love.

BUFFY

Ah hell…

WILLOW (worried)

(her expression turns frightened as she gains a soft white glow on her hands while she balls them into fists) Kennedy…

BILLIE (worried)

(her eyes swirl bright Caribbean Sea blue and her expression is completely frightened) Xander…

The two bolt together for the door shoving people aside from their way.

CUT TO: PENTHOUSE—NIGHT

Cupid is still holding her glowing red hands over Kennedy and Xander's hearts making them cry in agony. She pulls her hands away and walks towards her Soul Mates by her couch as Kennedy and Xander pant in pain.

XANDER (in pain)

I thought…you said that they were (he groans) already coming.

CUPID

They are…I just figured I might as well get a little boost from the love you both have before facing off with a powerful witch and demon…should be the most fun I've had in centuries.

KENNEDY (in pain)

What? Getting bored of your boy toys? (she winces) Just so you know…Willow and Billie are probably the only people in the world you shouldn't have called to you…

CUPID

Is that so? Notice me not being afraid…

XANDER (in pain)

My girl's gonna make your ears bleed…

KENNEDY (in pain)

And mine is gonna flay you alive…

CUPID

I thought I sensed some dark pasts…Wow…You both love them even with the mistakes they made. Even more powerful…(she turns to her Soul Mates) You all really must find me morsels like these two more often—(she is cut off by the double doors of the penthouse flying open and a strong wind gusting through the room revealing Willow with a bright white aura and Billie with bright glowing blue eyes at the door both with angry expressions)

WILLOW (angry)

Hey Billie.

BILLIE (angry)

Yeah Willow?

WILLOW (angry)

Are you as curious as I am to find out who is screwing with the people the most powerful witch this side of the world and one pissed off Banshee care the most about?

BILLIE (angry)

I almost feel sorry for 'em. (they walk into the penthouse and notice Kennedy and Xander tied up then look to Cupid clapping on the couch)

CUPID

Bravo…you located my humble home to rescue the people you love…too bad you played into a trap. (the doors behind Billie and Willow slam shut; the two don't even blink)

BILLIE (dark)

Pretty sure you seriously don't know who you're screwin' with an' how many buttons you already pushed. (Cupid snaps her fingers and her Soul Mates move towards Willow and Billie)

WILLOW

We can happily show you though. (she flicks her hand up and unties Xander and Kennedy from their chairs) _Manu Strangulo_ (her, Xander, and Kennedy's hands all glow a soft white and they cover their ears) Maestro, please.

BILLIE

My pleasure.

She takes a deep breath and lets out a soul-shattering howl that forces the Soul Mates to the floor holding their heads in pain. She stops her shriek and moves towards the closest one and snaps his neck. Cupid winces and holds her chest in pain at the act. Willow holds up her hand forming a small fireball in her palm as she sends it flying towards two other Soul Mates turning them to ash. Cupid yelps in pain as Billie approaches the last Soul Mate. She ducks his punch and side steps his lunge. As he attempts to kick her she grabs hold of his ankle and smirks as she starts crushing down with her strength. The Soul Mate falls to the ground yelling in pain as Billie's eyes glow brighter.

BILLIE

Jus' what I needed. Thanks pal. (she throws him against a wall and he falls lifeless to the floor after cracking it; she turns to Cupid) Now you…Lets see how long you last without your little army of Clorox lovers.

CUPID (in pain)

You can't kill me. I am the embodiment of love. So long as it exists…I exist. (She pulls her hands back then forces them forward glowing a bright red at Billie and Willow. They both begin to glow red as they are lifted in the air and yell in pain, Billie's eyes gain a brighter glow) You never realize how much you rely on the love you feel until it's ripped from you. (she smirks as she drops both of them to the ground)

BILLIE (darkly)

(her and Willow stand up slowly. Billie's expression is menacing) You are seriously going to regret that.

CUPID

Oh that's right…Banshees enjoy pain. No matter, the passion in this room just gives me power without absorbing it…your love will be your end.

WILLOW

True…But lets see what happens when we overdose you on pain instead of love.

She puts one hand over Billie's heart then holds her other towards Cupid. Her hand begins to glow bright Caribbean Sea blue as Billie gasps. Her hand aimed at Cupid shoots out a matching blue colored energy to Cupid's heart causing her to jerk in pain. Billie starts gasping and yelping in pain as her eyes color fade in intensity and Cupid's eyes begin turning bright Blue and she starts to glow. Willow winces and focuses one final blast towards Cupid earning one final howl of pain as she disintegrates in red sparkles. Billie's eyes fade back to brown as she gasps and kneels to the ground catching herself with her hands. Willow tumbles backwards into Kennedy's arms.

KENNEDY

I gotcha. (she holds onto Willow as she catches her breath)

XANDER (worried)

(he runs over to Billie and kneels beside her) Billie! Are you okay! (he lifts her up to look into her eyes, she looks dazed)

BILLIE (dazed)

But Pap…I don't wanna go to cloggin' lessons.

XANDER

(he laughs and hugs Billie) You're okay. (he pulls back and looks at her) And you saved my life.

BILLIE

(she shakes away her daze and looks at him) Again? (she smiles) Startin' to turn into a habit don't ya think?

XANDER

You save me from a few crazy demons and I keep ya from goin' demon…sounds fair. (he kisses her softly)

KENNEDY

I ever tell you how amazing you are?

WILLOW

Yeah you did (she smiles) I ever tell you how much I love you?

KENNEDY

Yeah you did. (she smiles and kisses Willow) Thanks.

WILLOW

Well the Guardian has to guard her Slayers once in a while right?

XANDER

(he helps Billie to her feet supporting her as she stumbles again) Think we should probably stay here for the weekend guys.

BILLIE

Why? I think some relaxation in a hot spring is just what we need after Willow rips all my power to kill a psychotic love killin' slut don't ya think?

WILLOW (freaked)

Oh my god! I took your power away!

BILLIE

Not the actual demon, just the strength I got from all the pain. S'all good…just means I need a weekend to relax!

XANDER

Well…you don't exactly seem full of energy…just figured you two might wanna rest for tonight.

KENNEDY

Xander's right. The springs aren't goin' anywhere if we at least wait till the morning right?

WILLOW

Deal. Lets go home.

BILLIE

Sounds good to me. (she takes a step and nearly falls forward. Xander catches her and pulls one arm across his shoulder to support her) or not.

XANDER

Come on…I'll take you back to your place.

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—NIGHT

Willow and Kennedy walk in the front door as Buffy and Faith twist their heads around and sigh in relief to see them okay. They stand up and move towards them.

BUFFY

Thank god you guys are alright!

FAITH

What happened?

KENNEDY

Cupid kidnapped me and Xander…tortured us a little…then Willow and Billie flew in all heroic and saved our asses!

FAITH

You got kidnapped by Cupid? (she looks blankly at them) A baby with wings…an' shoots people in the ass with arrows…kidnapped you…

WILLOW

Actually. Cupid is—well was—a psycho chick who feeds off the power of a couple in love.

BUFFY (shocked)

Wow…how the hell did we get that mixed up?

KENNEDY

Hell if I should know! And by the way…I'm sick of being tortured…It really gets on my nerves and makes me tired.

WILLOW

Channeling energy makes me sleepy too…

BUFFY

Hey, where's Xander and Billie?

WILLOW

Xander said he was taking Billie back to her place.

BUFFY

Is she gonna sing him that song?

KENNEDY

If she feels up to it…Willow drained her pretty good to make Cupid go poof.

WILLOW

She looked fine when we left 'em though…

FAITH

(she starts chuckling) Ah shit. Blondie's totally gettin' some tonight.

CUT TO: BILLIE'S ROOM—NIGHT

Xander guides Billie to her bed and sits with her at the end of it.

XANDER

Feeling any better?

BILLIE

Yeah, a lot actually. Think it was just a temporary thing when Willow channeled my pain through her.

XANDER

Well you guys were amazing. Cupid didn't stand a chance.

BILLIE

I suddenly feel like I'll never look at Valentine's day the same.

XANDER

With ya there…you sure you're okay?

BILLIE

Yeah. (she smiles) I'm great. (she kisses him softly) But…I didn't get to give you your present.

XANDER

Sorry…I was kinda—tied up.

BILLIE

S'okay. It not exactly how I wanted to give it to ya but I think you'll like it anyways. (she reaches over and picks up her acoustic leaning against the bed)

XANDER (smiling)

You wrote me a song…suddenly I feel like an un original dork with the whole necklace and weekend getaway.

BILLIE

Actually…(she kisses him) the necklace is amazin'. An' I'm beyond excited to go to the hot springs with you. If anythin' I'm just too cheap to buy you somethin'. (she smiles)

XANDER

So serenade me then (he smiles as Billie takes hold of her guitar and begins playing a soft intro)

BILLIE (singing)

(she sings softly but strongly)

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards.  
You're the…kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I…kinda know that I won't get far_

And you stood there in front of me  
Just…close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see-  
What I was thinking of

(she plays and sings stronger)_  
_

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain.  
Cause' I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile._

(Xander smiles widely at her causing her to grin back as she sings)

_Get me with those brown eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile._

(she sings calmly again)

_My mind forgets to remind me…you're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you…imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but, I really wish you would_

(she sings strongly again as she stares into Xander's eyes)

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain,  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Get me with those brown eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

(she does a short guitar break then starts singing with everything in her)

_I run my fingers through your hair,  
And watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,  
It's just strong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase,  
Won't you whisper…soft and slow._

(softly)

_I'm captivated by you baby,  
Like a fireworks show._

(she stops playing her guitar and gazes at Xander lovingly)

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain,  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile._

(she begins playing again and finishes strong)

_Get me with those brown eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile._

(She sings the last word while watching Xander softly waiting for his response he just looks into her eyes and kisses her)

XANDER (softly)

That had to be…the single most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me.

BILLIE (sweetly)

You liked it?

XANDER

I loved it. (he kisses her sweetly, when he pulls back from the kiss he remains close to her) I'd kiss you in the rain…but it's a clear starry night out there.

BILLIE

Its one of those things that I put into songs cause they sound good and symbolize something. Like how you came for me in the alley after I almost lost it. Losing myself is my biggest fear…but you wash it away like a pouring rain.

XANDER

In that case I'll chase you into every rainstorm you see. (she smiles at him warmly and he thinks for a moment realizing what he needs to do) Billie…today with Cupid…

BILLIE (curious)

Yeah?

XANDER (sweetly)

She told me and Kennedy how she kidnaps couples in love then absorbs it…that's her power. (Billie looks at him sweetly with wide eyes) She put her hand over my heart (he lifts Billie's hand to his heart) And said she felt what I felt…(he looks into her eyes) And I feel like I'm falling in love with you.

BILLIE (softly)

Xander…(she looks at him softly) I think I can finally start writin' actual love songs from the heart. (a small smile forms on her face) 'Cause I'm falling in love with you too.

Xander smiles as Billie moves to kiss him softly at first. The kiss deepens as she sets her guitar on the floor and the couple lies back on the bed.

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN-NIGHT

Malcom kneels in front of the Shadow man whose eyes are glowing bright Caribbean Sea Blue through the shadows.

MALCOM

You summoned me my lord?

SHADOW MAN

Yes...Out of curiousity...you have been keeping an eye on the Slayer's and their little groupies, correct?

MALCOM

As you have ordered sir. They have done nothing or learned anything that could lead them to you.

SHADOW MAN (angry)

Besides ambushing your ritual and learning our greatest weapon! (Malcom winces)

MALCOM (softly)

Yes, sir.

SHADOW MAN

And What did Dracula tell them?

MALCOM (shocked)

(his eyes shoot to his master's) Dracula?

SHADOW MAN

Wow...i thought he tried to make sure you bloodsuckers knew when he was around? Kinda sad that his reach didn't phase you Malcom. Perhaps I should have another loyal right hand.

MALCOM

I apologize my lord. Whatever your wish is, I shall oblige.

SHADOW MAN

Thats what i like to hear...now the Slayer's...what have they learned?

MALCOM

I will find out, sir.

SHADOW MAN (curious)

And Billie...I have felt a strange lack of misery on her part. What has she been up to?

MALCOM

She has been spending the most time with the human of the group. The man with the eye patch.

SHADOW MAN (amazed)

No way! (he starts laughing maniacly) Well, well. Little Billie has fallen in love with a human. (he sits forward from his stone throne out of the shadows to reveal he is a young looking man with pale skin and platinum blonde hair spiked messily up. He is tall with a fit build) Things just got very interesting (he gains an evil grin)

BLACKOUT


	11. Old Friends, New Enemies Pt 1

No way on this pretty green earth (though where im at its pretty white D) could i possibly love my readers more. Yall are stickin with me this far! and dont think i'm droning about nothing? Even with the compliments! shucks i'm blushin :) Yall rock, dont ever change!

And here we go...the start of the big story arc turning point...sooooo huge that i couldnt do it in one part...well i coulda but i enjoy suspense :P Even though i have a feeling yall know my big twist...one of them anyways! mwahahahha! pretty straightforward...but you will never guess what happens later! :D well ya might...alot of it actually...man now i feel like a failure lol But yall are the biggest Buffy fans out there so its all to be expected. :P

Buffy aint mine silly rascals! I just got invited over to Joss Whedon's for a party and stole-er...borrowed-his characters to play with for fun...I'll give em back i promise ;D

Stay amazing guys! Luv ya :D

* * *

Episode 11—Old Friends, New Enemies (Pt. 1)

Giles (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

SUMMERS HOME - DAY

Buffy giving her speech to the Potentials and Scoobies

BUFFY

'In Every Generation, a slayer is born…' because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful, but this woman…

CUT TO: Willow with her silver hair and glowing aura looking skyward

BUFFY (V.O)

…Is more powerful then all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power…Should be our power.

CUT TO: Vi, Ronna, and Amanda close their eyes and breathe in with a start.

BUFFY (V.O.)

Slayers…every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?

CUT TO:

Andrew talking into his camera

ANDREW

I thought you might want to know a little about me…your humble host. You see…I'm a man with…a burden…a man with a dark past. You see I was once a…super villain.

CUT TO: REFUGEE SHELTER

Giles hangs up his phone quickly.

GILES (frustrated)

Bloody Idiot. Will someone please explain why we kept that moron around!

DAWN

Because we can pretty much turn him into our slave if we say its for his redemption. Plus I kinda feel bad for him since he doesn't have anyone.

GILES

Well we better find him someone before he tries coming back to England with me to run the Council. (the group looks away from him with guilty eyes) Dear Lord! You have got to be kidding me! What did I ever do to you people that you would curse me with that bloody imbicile!

CUT TO: THE SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

Billie and Faith are sitting at a booth talking and drinking their beers.

FAITH

Ya got the story of how I used to fight for the other team right? (Billie nods) Well…everyone thought it was all because of the guy I accidentally killed—

CUT TO:

Faith accidentally stabbing the Deputy Mayor in the chest.

FAITH (V.O.)

well that kinda was the swing vote. But I was having these weird feelings.

BILLIE (V.O.)

With Buffy?

CUT TO:

Faith and Buffy training with broadswords in the Scooby Basement. They stand in a clash trying to overpower one another without any luck. They smile at each other then push their swords apart and spin around flailing their swords and stopping when they face the other holding the edge of each their swords at each others throat.

FAITH (V.O.)

Yeah…(she thinks hard to put it into words) this kinda…freaky tingle whenever she was around. I kinda just figured it was a Slayer thing. But…I don't know I felt like we were actually connected.

BILLIE (V.O.)

You don't feel it with Kennedy or any of the other new Slayers do ya?

FAITH

Nope…its like the Slayer in me wants me to know that Buffy's the real deal or whatever.

BILLIE

Well is it just a Slayer bond…or did you start feelin' somethin' more?

FAITH (confused)

I…I don't know… I lived on the get some, get gone philosophy.

BILLIE

Not anymore you don't.

FAITH

Huh?

BILLIE

Xander told me he never noticed any random guys at the house like he thought there would be…and I never noticed you leavin' the club after Slayin' with one either.

FAITH

Well…the joint changes a chick ya know? Kinda flips your view of the world and all that other hallmark junk.

BILLIE

Kay you gave me the thought out choices…now what does your heart say?

CUT TO:

Faith standing looking out the window at the Refugee Shelter as Buffy walks up behind her.

FAITH (V.O.)

Ever since B told me she forgave me…I just feel more at peace around her. When we train together…

CUT TO:

Buffy and Faith sparing in their backyard during a Scooby picnic, Buffy pins Faith to the grass while smirking as Faith struggles then eventually gives up.

FAITH (V.O.)

Every time we lay hits on each other its like there's more force behind it. I just feel like I belong there.

BILLIE

Ya think Buffy feels it too?

FAITH

I have no idea….

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN—NIGHT

SHADOW MAN (curious)

And Billie...I have felt a strange lack of misery on her part. What has she been up to?

MALCOM

She has been spending the most time with the human of the group. The man with the eye patch.

SHADOW MAN (amazed)

No way! (he starts laughing maniacly) Well, well. Little Billie has fallen in love with a human. (he sits forward from his stone throne out of the shadows to reveal he is a young looking man with pale skin and platinum blonde hair spiked messily up. He is tall with a fit build) Things just got very interesting (he gains an evil grin)

BLACKOUT

CUT TO: MOONVIEW CEMETERY

Faith is sitting on a tombstone smoking a cigarette while Kennedy sits leaning against the base of the headstone twirling a stake in her hand. Both look bored and spaced out.

KENNEDY

Pretty boring night…

FAITH

Yep. (she takes a drag off her cigarette and flicks it away) Damn…that was my last smoke too…

KENNEDY (sarcastic)

Oh no…how will you live without the cancer stick…

FAITH

I kinda figure being a Slayer is more hazard to my health then a few smokes.

KENNEDY

I dunno…if you're a good Slayer it kinda balances out though, right?

FAITH (thinking)

Good point…Waddaya think Blondie? (Billie gets tackled to the ground by a vampire with a hard thud, Faith starts chuckling) Oh sorry…you busy?

BILLIE (struggling)

Little bit. (her eyes swirl blue and she kicks the vampire off her into the tombstone next to Kennedy and Faith as she gives them both an annoyed look) What's wrong with this picture?

KENNEDY (teasing)

That was a really sloppy kick…come on demon girl, its just one vamp (she tosses her the stake as Billie stands up)

BILLIE

(catching the stake she rants to herself) Slayers slay demons. That's what the job says. Not sit on yer asses an' smoke while another demon fights the baddies for ya.

VAMPIRE (confused)

(sitting up) You're a demon?

FAITH

No Einstein…her eyes glow bright blue when the moon hits 'em just right an' she has spring shoes to kick you to that headstone…

VAMPIRE

Oh that's cold…fighting your own kind? What kinda demon are you…

BILLIE

(she leaps the distance to the tombstone and stakes the vampire through the heart) The reformed half-human kind. (the vampire turns to dust. She turns around coughing and brushing herself off as her eyes swirl back to brown) Alright…now what were you guys talking about?

FAITH

Smokes or Slayin'….which is more health hazard?

BILLIE

Depends on if you're a stupid demon fighter. Like you guys? I'd say screw the smokes.

KENNEDY (annoyed)

Hey!

FAITH

It's a compliment Mini-me…chillax.

KENNEDY

(she stops to think for a sec) Ohh…like the cigarettes would kill us before the Slaying…Kay I'm all caught up.

BILLIE (annoyed)

Well neither of you are! I dusted three tonight an' you just sat on the tombstones!

KENNEDY

(she stands up) Which are surprisingly comfortable…kinda weird. And we're all a team anyways. Score evens out.

BILLIE

(she thinks for a moment and her eyes light up with an idea) Yeah your right…I just figured it could go faster…I mean you don't wanna be anywhere near the team with just one Slayer do ya? Plus the juniors don't have any…just kinda figured ya would wanna show 'em whose boss…

FAITH (pumped)

(her eyes go wide) Ah hell no! Like we're gonna let B get ahead of us!

KENNEDY (pumped)

(she looks around then stops staring in one direction) I think there's a nest that way, come on! (she starts running)

FAITH

(chasing after her) Senior Slayers first Suarez! (she catches up and pushes Kennedy aside)

KENNEDY

Watch it Lehane! (she runs close behind Faith)

FAITH

(She yells back to Billie) Don't fall behind Cayne! (Billie smiles to herself as she lets them run ahead for a moment)

BILLIE

Morons. Gotta love 'em. (she shakes her head as her eyes swirl Blue again and leaps after them to catch up jumping over the tops of mausoleums and tree branches)

FAITH

(she turns around and backpedals teasing Kennedy and Billie) Come on lame-o's! My grandma runs faster then you two! (she turns and continues sprinting)

KENNEDY

Sorry…just didn't wanna look like a pansy running for my life! (she sprints faster after her)

BILLIE

(she lands on a mausoleum and stands for a moment looking after them sprinting away) Damn…get them pumped an' they really go. Oh well…might as well let them catch up. (she leaps forward again)

FAITH

(she notices Buffy, Willow and Xander all walking away from the large crypt containing the vampire nest. Willow is dusting off her jacket as Xander carries an axe and Buffy holds the Scythe) Hey, back off BFF Brigade! We called dibs on that nest!

BUFFY

(she turns to see Faith and Kennedy sprinting towards her and smirks) Sorry…no dibs in Slayin' girly…(Faith and Kennedy rush past and burst through the door of the crypt to find it empty) Especially when we already took care of it. (she smirks at Faith)

FAITH (annoyed)

Kennedy! (she smacks her shoulder) You said there was still a nest!

WILLOW

Well there was about ten seconds ago…(she smiles at Kennedy) You sensed the nest? Check out my girl getting her Slayer on! (she runs and hugs Kennedy)

KENNEDY

Not too hard when there's a bunch of 'em though.

FAITH (annoyed)

Ya couldn't have noticed that they were droppin' like flies? Man, we ran across half the bone yard!

XANDER

Hey…(he looks around) Where's Billie?

FAITH

(pointing the direction they came from) Over there…somewhere…couldn't keep up when we went all out. (she laughs to herself)

KENNEDY

(thinking)…or she tricked us to doing the dirty work as paybacks…

FAITH

(she thinks for a second then realizes getting annoyed) Son of a—

DAWN (interrupting; yelling)

Little help here guys! (the five look towards Dawn, Krystal, and Landon all running from a pack of Black Shuck dog beasts with bright fire red eyes)

LANDON (frustrated)

(he levitates a crossbow bolt and shoots it at one of the beasts causing it to whimper and fall to the ground) Frick that was my last one!

KRYSTAL (freaked)

Dawn! (she throws her pointed staff at another, impaling it through its side and continues running) We could use that pretty glow a-yours right about now!

DAWN (sarcastic)

Right! Take a pack of them alone without a weapon? Hope ya got a speech ready for my funeral after that…

KRYSTAL

I'll say somethin' nice. (a Shuck lunges at them growling as Krystal and Dawn separate barely missing it) Run!

LANDON (yelling)

(the teens get closer to the five standing Scoobies) Willow! That Blinding Spell you made would be helpful!

WILLOW (quickly)

Oh! Right…(she reaches in her bag and pulls out a small glowing marble like ball) Get down and close your eyes when it goes off…(the Scoobies brace themselves as the three teens get closer with the Shucks close behind) _Lux caecae! _(she throws the orb at the ground in front of the Shucks as the teens dive to the ground behind her. The orb explodes in a blinding flash explosion forcing all of them to the grass. The explosion startles the Shucks and sends them running for the tree line whimpering)

BUFFY (teasing)

(the group slowly starts to sit up slightly) Geeze Willow! Little too much bang with the pow don't ya think?

XANDER (teasing)

I swear…sometimes you don't know your own strength anymore…

WILLOW

No…no not really…

KENNEDY

S'okay Willow, no one's actually hurt…(she thinks and looks to the group) Right?

FAITH (dazed)

My ears are ringin' a bit…and I'm seein' some funny little spots.

BUFFY

Please tell me you weren't dumb enough to look at the explosion…

FAITH

(zoned out and blinking trying to focus her vision) Well I wouldn't say dumb enough…how bout we go with curious?

DAWN (mocking)

Whatever gets ya through the day Faith…

LANDON

On the bright side—(he stops for a second realizing what he said)

KRYSTAL

Not even touchin' that one…

LANDON

On a positive note (he looks at Krystal getting a nod in approval) The spell me and Willow have been workin' on for a while finally worked!

WILLOW

A little too well dontcha think?

XANDER

Not just think…know…(he stands up brushing himself off and looking around) Geeze how far away were you guys?

FAITH

Chill Ahab…she's comin'.

BUFFY (teasing)

(she stands up and grabs Faith's arm helping her up) How do you know? With that spell of her's we can't sense her.

FAITH

Always with the smart mouth…never with the sympathy…

BUFFY

You've had worse. (she snaps her fingers in front of Faiths face bringing her focus back) There all better.

FAITH

(she smiles) Thanks, B.

BUFFY

No problem, F. (she elbows Faith slightly earning a grin from her)

KENNEDY

Gag. (Willow smacks her and she notices Billie jumping to a mausoleum) There's your girl Xan-man.

XANDER

(smiling) Gotta admit she looks hott when she uses her powers like that…

LANDON

(staring) Yeah…(Dawn and Krystal both slap him) Ow! What was that for?

DAWN

Oh nothing…just figured you would want us to slap ya back from droolsville.

KRYSTAL

Sorry Landon. She's taken….remember?

Billie stops at a nearby mausoleum and smiles at Xander taking a leap down to the grass then moving for a final leap to the rest of the gang. While she is in the air a few feet from them two people run seemingly out of nowhere and tackle her to the ground. She hits the grass with a thud kicking her attackers off her and rolling to her feet quickly. Her two attackers come at her again. Billie ducks a punch and jumps over a sweep kick only to be elbowed in the stomach then tackled to the ground again. Both her assailants hold her to the ground.

BILLIE (struggling)

Geeze! What I ever do to you people? (Her eyes swirl Blue as she sweeps her legs around releasing her attackers' grip and jumps up backing up to the group)

KENNEDY

(she moves to stand next to Billie and gets a good look at the one of the attackers when she stands up) Rona?

RONA

Well for starters…ya lunged at the wrong group of people ya evil tramp! (she moves to Billie throwing a punch at her only to have it caught by Billie)

BILLIE

What the hell are you talkin' about—(she realizes) Did you jus' call me a tramp?

VI

(she moves behind Billie and kicks her in the back to the ground) I'm sure you've been called worse demon chick…like stupid for one, who in their right mind tries attacking all the towns demon fighters at once?

FAITH (surprised)

Vi? Get out! What the hell you two doin' here!

VI (she smiles)

Savin' your butts apparently.

BILLIE

(she sweeps her legs tripping Rona and Vi then jumps back to her feet) Yeah…from someone who loves one of the town demon fighters.

RONA

(Her and Vi fight to sit get up as they have landed on one another) Love? You're a demon!

XANDER

(he moves next to Billie and puts his arm around her) Only half demon actually…her dad was human. (he looks at her) She's one of the good guys.

BILLIE (teasing)

Ya couldn't have piped up with that two minutes ago?

BUFFY

He was too mesmerized with…how did ya say it Xander? How hot she looks when she uses her powers?

XANDER

Something like that. (he kisses her)

RONA

(she stands up brushing herself off) How is it that people who fight evil always end up with a demon fightin' for 'em?

FAITH (teasing)

It's a curse…(Billie punches her shoulder playfully) But Blondie's cool.

DAWN

What are you guys doin' here? Though you were in England with Giles.

VI

We are—were…Andrew was getting on Giles' nerves.

RONA

The guy looked like he was gonna strangle the poor nerd…

WILLOW

Some things never change…

RONA

With Giles and Andrew? Nope.

VI

Anyways…We kinda piped up askin' if we could come visit and check up on you guys. But Giles said we had to take our Watcher with us.

KENNEDY (shocked)

Andrew is your Watcher? (she starts cracking up)

FAITH

You gotta be kiddin' me! (she bursts out laughing along with Buffy)

BUFFY

(laughing) Just please don't say he started wearing tweed. I might die.

RONA (serious)

Hey not all of us get to move in with the two original Slayers and a super witch to watch out for us ya know…

VI

But Giles stuck Andrew with us and a few other of the ones from Sunnydale cause we pretty much know what's what already.

RONA

Plus we already know how annoying he is.

VI

That too.

DAWN

Oh come on…he isn't that bad is he?

VI

When every training session ends with him talking like Yoda? (Kennedy, Faith, and Buffy start cracking up again) Well I see you three are gettin' along…

BUFFY

(calming herself down) Who us? Nah…we all hate each other.

FAITH

Yeah. Mini-me steals my pop tarts an' B takes my hot pockets. (she grabs Buffy and Kennedy by the shoulder and puts her arms around each of them) Gotta love 'em though.

KENNEDY

Hate to break up the love fest….(she pushes Faith's arm off her and moves to Willow. Faith leaves her arm around Buffy with no protest Billie looks at Faith and winks earning a shy smile from her)

WILLOW (joking)

So where is Andrew? Or did ya throw him out of the plane on the way here.

RONA

We can only wish…

ANDREW

Hey! (the group turns to see Andrew running towards them. When he finally reaches them he doubles over trying to catch his breath) Watchers watch ladies…not run.

LANDON

Goin' out on a limb here and saying this is Andrew?

KRYSTAL

Nah…it's the other guy running to a group of Slayers and callin' himself a Watcher…

LANDON

You can be cruel.

KRYSTAL

I try.

ANDREW

Ah…faces both familiar and new. The colorful people we meet in the war against Darkness!

BUFFY (teasing)

God he still narrates everything…

ANDREW

(he gives a small smile and shrugs) Makes things interesting. Wow, you all look great!

FAITH

Don't gotta tell me twice (she smirks)

KENNEDY

Lucky anyone said it at all. (Faith punches her) Was worth it.

BILLIE

Gotta agree with ya there. (she holds up her fist and Kennedy hits it with her own)

ANDREW

(he looks at Billie and becomes shocked by her eyes, still bright blue) Girlfriend you got some Blue eyes! They look like a Caribbean vacation!

BILLIE

Oh…sorry. (her eyes swirl back to brown) Forget sometimes.

ANDREW (shocked)

Jumpin' Oreos!

RONA

She's a demon Andrew.

ANDREW

Ah…(he notices Xander's arm around her) and Xander with his arm around the fair demon maiden. Has he taken to another woman with a shaky past?

XANDER

Yes…yes he has.

ANDREW

(he looks over to see Faith still with her arm around Buffy) I see the Master Slayers are getting along like best friends too! Good for you!

FAITH (nervous)

(looking at her arm and Buffy shocked at being caught. She pulls it away shyly and sticks her hands in her back pockets) Oh…sorry, B. (Buffy just smiles at her)

BUFFY

(she shakes her head away from Faith) So uh, I guess its now or never for the introductions huh?

DAWN

Ooohh! Me first! (she turns to Landon and Krystal) This is Landon and Krystal. Landon is a pretty kick butt warlock and Krystal's a Seer!

VI

Whoa, a Seer! You like see the future?

KRYSTAL

Well people in trouble yeah. I get visions of people supernatural heroes like us need to save.

RONA

Now that…is cool. I'm Rona and this is Vi.

LANDON

Gonna go with Slayers.

RONA

Some of the first freshly called! (she points to Andrew) That's—

ANDREW (proud)

Andrew. Watcher-in-training/demon summoner/ex-super villain. I'm working on my redemption.

BILLIE

Join the crowd. I'm Billie. Musician/Xander's Girlfriend/half Banshee at your service.

ANDREW (thinking)

Banshee? Like the X-man?

XANDER (relieved)

Thank you! Someone else gets it! Well…Faith did but she denies it now.

FAITH (defensive)

I ain't denyin' squat! I just don't think we should compare Blondie to such a lame guy…

ANDREW

I agree. He wasn't with the great heroic mutants for very long. (he turns to Billie) So I take by the name you have a super sonic howl that can split ears.

BILLIE

Pretty sure I can split more then ears…more comes with it.

KENNEDY

Like Demon strength, healing, senses.

WILLOW

And she tends to look kick ass with her super jump thing.

RONA

And freaky glowing eyes…

VI

Yeah…sorry we jumped ya. Didn't know ya were a good guy…didn't really know you were a demon either actually…

KENNEDY

No tinglies of evil? (Vi shakes her head) She has this spell thing that protects her. Keeps her demonness under control too.

BILLIE (guilty)

Well…more anyways…

ANDREW

Ahhh…a woman of many gifts. Voice of an angel by day and the howl of a demon by night. Fallen for the group human and changes her ways to fight the good fight on the side of good in service of her redemption!

KRYSTAL

Does he always do that?

SENIOR SCOOBIES

Yes.

MALCOM

And here I thought I was evil. (the group turns to him standing behind them) Nothing's worse then being bored to death in my humble opinion.

KENNEDY (angry)

You again…

MALCOM (sarcastic)

What? You were expecting Johnny Depp?

DAWN (serious)

Well we can always hope.

VI

Who's this guy? (she holds up her stake)

FAITH (angry)

The guy that gives us crap round these parts…don't bother with the stake girly. He can't be shanked.

MALCOM

Oh good you remembered…and here I thought I would be fighting with you all until you realized I was invincible.

BILLIE (annoyed)

What do ya want Malcom. It's obvious facing over ten demon killers isn't exactly smart on yer part.

MALCOM

Never said I was smart. Simply do what I am told.

BUFFY

In that case. Get lost and don't come back. Unless you wanna lead us to your little master's house…that might be helpful

XANDER

Or even just tell us what he wants…pretty sure we can do the rest ourselves.

WILLOW

Or we could just tie him down (she lifts her hand and Malcom goes stiff as his joints lock up) and beat it outta him. (she flicks her wrist and he flies forward grabbed around his collar by Buffy)

BUFFY (harsh)

Ya know…after he tortured some of the people I care most about…I think that sounds like a lovely plan. I'm sure the Scythe could kill you (she holds the axe end to his neck) Its kinda what it was made for.

MALCOM

(he smirks confidently) Kill me…and you will never hear what I've come to offer.

FAITH

Like we wanna trade chips with the punk who tried killin' us like five times! (she moves Buffy aside and punches Malcom across the jaw forcing him to the ground)

MALCOM

(wiping his mouth checking for blood) I would like to point out I have never once actually tried to kill you…if I had, you'd be dead.

BILLIE

No. Instead you tried makin' me lose control of the demon in me so I'd kill 'em.

MALCOM

Now that I won't deny…(he smirks) But for some reason beyond me, He has a strange interest in you Bean Sí…needs you alive.

XANDER

Well…ya never said the big guy needs you alive…(he turns to Faith) Faith…kill 'em.

FAITH (proud)

Aye aye cap'n. (she holds her hand out to Buffy and she gives her the Scythe. Faith lifts it up to swing)

MALCOM

Well then…I take it you don't want to meet my lord in that case (he smiles and stands up dusting himself off as Faith stops)

BUFFY

Awweee…and here we just thought he was shy. If he wanted to meet us then he shoulda just come instead of you.

MALCOM

Now what fun would that be? Have you all jump him and ruin his plans? No…he sends me his, loyal right hand, to inform you of a bit of a bargain.

KENNEDY

Sorry…don't make deals with demons. (she takes the Scythe from Faith and starts to swing only to be stopped by Willow grabbing her wrist)

WILLOW (curious)

Wait…lets hear what he has to say.

KENNEDY (frustrated)

Willow! This guy tortured me and Faith! Not to mention tried turnin' Billie evil again.

WILLOW

What's the worst that could happen? He says something stupid, then you kill him? (Kennedy thinks for a second and puts her arm down) Now talk…no promises I can stop anyone else for too long.

MALCOM

Of course. My lord wishes to invite two of you to meet him, he is feeling in need of excitement and allows you to choose what two. There is a clearing in the forest the center of town…I believe the Banshee can tell whoever you choose the way. (he starts to walk away) Only two of you…He will know and the deal will be off.

RONA

I don't remember them saying you could leave (she runs after him and tries staking his back. The stake refuses to plunge to his heart and she looks shocked, Malcom turns around kicking her to the dirt with a grin on his face)

MALCOM

But I seem to remember one of the first Slayers warning you not to try that. (he looks to the group) I recommend taking someone more experienced…See you all soon. (he runs off to the treeline)

VI

Wow…(she moves to help Rona up, both look in the direction Malcom left) Invincible Vampire…

FAITH

He ain't invincible…we jus' wanna keep him thinkin' that he is.

DAWN

(to Billie) You said those tattoos wouldn't protect him from anything else right?

BILLIE

They shouldn't…the knots didn't circle his neck so its unprotected…sunlight should still work too. Holy water probably not though unless we spike his blood with it.

LANDON

Guess that leaves one question. (everyone looks at him confused)

ANDREW

Who our fair heroes should send into the lion's den to face off against their next big evil.

KRYSTAL

Well…goin off on a limb here and sayin' not the youngsters.

XANDER

Probably for the best Krystal…obviously not me either.

WILLOW

Probably me though.

KENNEDY (quickly)

No!

WILLOW

Well not to sound cocky or anything but I kinda have the most power…

KENNEDY

For all we know it could be a trap.

DAWN

Kinda obvious it's a trap Ken…only two of us? Whoever goes is gonna be sitting ducks if they have another pack of those demon dogs.

FAITH (nervous)

So me an' B should go. Two original Slayers and all right?

BUFFY

Makes sense…(she smiles a little)

KENNEDY

That's a reason to keep both of you going too though…what if they expect you two to go.

FAITH

So? Not like we never ran into a trap before, right B?

BUFFY

True…I mean what's the worst that could happen right?

VI

(thinking) The guy finds a way to reverse the spell to unlock the Slayers with the two original ones…(everyone looks at her freaked out) What? You said worst…never said what probably would happen…

RONA

Vi's gotta point though, what if they plan something for the two of you?

XANDER

Like take out the experienced Slayers and leave the rest of them sitting ducks…no offense guys…

KENNEDY

Some taken…

BUFFY

But we still need to figure out who is going.

DAWN

I'm gonna vote Buffy for one…most experience and all.

WILLOW

Good idea. The other shouldn't be another Slayer though.

BILLIE

So I'll go.

XANDER

(he looks at her shocked) What? Why?

BILLIE

'Cause that moron said that his order monkey didn't want me dead yet…so, Billie safe.

XANDER

That doesn't mean you couldn't get caught in the crossfire though…what if that was part of the trap too!

WILLOW

Wait…(she realizes) Didn't Malcom say that you knew the way to that spot?

BILLIE

(shyly) Yeah…I kinda tracked him to this spot when Xander got poisoned…He was the one who sent the Gal'vkgnars after me.

DAWN

That explains how you found one of those things so fast.

BILLIE

Yeah…gotta love the boundless evil in me with the satellite connection to other beasties.

KENNEDY

You can sense Malcom?

BILLIE

Sure, only reason I didn't just now is I'm kinda surrounded by Slayers and their supernatural friends…(shyly) makes my skin crawl a little.

FAITH (joking)

Love ya too Blondie.

BILLIE (quickly)

Not like that! I just mean…

XANDER

The demon in you is gettin' jumpy bein' surrounded by all the demon hunters. (Billie nods and he puts his arm around her smiling) No sweat. I don't give ya the heebie jeebies so we're all good!

BILLIE

Good point.

BUFFY

Well, if you can sense around that protection spell then you will be able to tell if it's a trap or not, right?

KENNEDY

Yeah, when you guys get close enough you could turn back if you have to.

WILLOW

I still don't know…what if they get ambushed along the way?

LANDON

We could always load them up with charms and make a few more sun stones, just in case.

KRYSTAL

If anything terrible was gonna happen I probably woulda gotten a vision. Like I did last time.

DAWN

Not now that Billie decided to go, you wouldn't see around her.

KRYSTAL

Yeah but I would see Buffy, pretty sure the Powers that Be would give me a heads up if their original Slayer was goin' down.

FAITH

We probably woulda had some funky dreams too…damn I hate those.

BUFFY (thinking)

You and me both, they got kinda weird since the outburst of Slayers.

FAITH (shyly)

Oh good…thought that was just me.

KENNEDY (hurt)

Dreams? Wait…should I be having dreams?

BUFFY

I wouldn't worry about it Ken…they've been kinda….(she glances at Faith) freaky…(she turns to Billie) So demon girl, ready to go for a walk in the forest to find grandma's house?

BILLIE (worried)

Careful…big bad wolf isn't all we gotta worry about in that forest…

RONA

Waddaya mean?

BILLIE (confused)

You guys didn't sense it when ya came?

VI

Can we use the new Slayer card here?

KENNEDY

If they can I can too….right?

BILLIE (confused)

You mean….(she looks around at everyone) none of ya felt it?

ANDREW

Well I, my blonde beauty…am human. Therefore I can join everyone in the group confusion.

BILLIE

Willow?

WILLOW

Well…when we were deciding where to move I tracked this town to a big evil center. The only ones worse were the big cities like LA and San Francisco. I never sensed anything else though…

BILLIE

Ya never wondered why the town is surrounded by a thick forest?

DAWN

It is?

KRYSTAL

Yeah, its really creepy too…not many people go out there.

XANDER

You mean the one you can see from your apartment?

BILLIE

Lets just say I didn't buy that place for the actual place.

KENNEDY

So there's a forest around town, big deal right?

BILLIE

Not when that forest is crawling with demons, monsters, beasts…everythin' you wish never went bump in the night.

FAITH

You do realize the Slayer motto is "The girl with the strength to fight the Vampires, the Demons, and the Forces of Darkness" right?

BILLIE

Yeah, but not the strength to fight nearly every one that exists around the world.

BUFFY

What? Okay obviously not every demon lives there. Hello…whole world with demons.

BILLIE

Slayers adapt to fight demons of their region. You all can destroy a California Vampire in a second…I've seen it. Ya took out the Gal'vkgnars, the Shucks…things that are usually around here.

KENNEDY

So?

BILLIE

If there's a Slayer in Ireland, I'm gonna not wanna meet her…ever. She'll be adept at killing Banshees, Sluagh's, Dearg Due's, Carmens, hell she might even meet The Dullahan.

DAWN

Yeah…anyone have any idea what she's saying?

WILLOW

Yeah...I mean I think so. Slayers adapt to their enemies for the area they live in, Russian Slayers fight Russian demons, Asian Slayers fight Asian demons, Australian Slayers fight—

FAITH

(interrupting) Evil Koala bears and Kangaroos…yeah we get that…but what's that haveta do with the freaky forest?

BILLIE

This town was founded in the center of a mythical forest never inhabited by humans 'til the original settlers came. The Native Americans wouldn't touch it cause their Shamans sensed it dangers. The forest is uncharted…its like it keeps changing.

XANDER (freaked)

Okay…anyone else gettin' the creeps yet?

DAWN

Definitely me…

FAITH

Wait…if the forest is so creepy then why didn't we sense it?

WILLOW (realizing)

Cause we're used to sensing California demons…Faith might feel Boston ones but the rest of us are blind…(she turns to Billie) The forest is filled with demons from around the world isn't it?

BILLIE

From Adze spirits to those screwed up Zmeu guys…I don't recommend going to Europe to fight baddies.

KENNEDY

What the hell is a Zmeu!

BILLIE

Romanian Vampire…they hunt like Dracula, seducing women before feeding on 'em.

DAWN

The forest didn't look that bad when we drove in.

LANDON

That's cause the demons probably stay away from the main roads into town…let people in, more munchies for later.

DAWN

So…are you guys going to meet that guy still?

BUFFY

We don't really have a choice. Comes with the job. 'Sides…what better way to get acquainted with demons around the world right?

ANDREW

In theory, you and Faith should catch onto that first given you've been Slayers longest. Willow can probably do it now if she focused hard enough and Kennedy most likely after she fights a few of them.

XANDER

(to Billie) Till then guess you're our body guard.

BILLIE (sarcastic)

Yeah no pressure…walk into a messed up forest with the lives of the worlds most experienced good guys on my shoulders…no pressure.

KENNEDY

Well look at it this way…tonight its just Buffy's life (she smirks)

BILLIE

Yeah…the girl that if anything happens to my head is gonna be on a sliver platter served to a tribe of demon cannibals….

WILLOW

Well safe to say I'd be pissed but I wouldn't go that far.

BILLIE (worried)

(Glancing at Faith for a moment and mumbling under her breath) Think I know someone who would…(Faith shoots her a glare)

DAWN (thinking)

Well…not sure if I could take off Billie's head…

XANDER

Why are we talking about killing my girlfriend…

KENNEDY

Hey she started it big guy.

FAITH

We should probably get goin' to that clearing, where's it at Blondie?

WILLOW

Only Billie and Buffy are going Faith…

FAITH

Doesn't mean I'm not stayin' at the edge of the forest if they need backup.

KENNEDY (shocked)

Am I actually agreeing with Faith…

FAITH

Ya better be Mini-me! We backup our girls 'round here. (she puts her arms around Buffy and Billie's shoulders and puts them into a friendly headlock) Right guys?

BILLIE (teasing)

Geeze Faith, when was the last time ya took a shower….nasty.

FAITH

(she lets go of Buffy and puts Billie into a full headlock) Yeah? How ya like it now Blondie?

BUFFY

(she smiles slightly) Don't listen to her, Faith, you smell fine.

BILLIE (whispering)

(quietly so only Faith can hear) Hey…Buffy thinks your fine.

FAITH

That's it Cayne (she pulls Billie away from the group as they continue talking about the forest, Faith pushes Billie out of her head lock and speaks quietly so only Billie can hear) You try anythin' in that forest and you better learn to sleep with one eye open girl.

BILLIE (whispering)

Hey, I'm on your side remember? Nothin' suspicious I swear…wing girl stuff. What's she think of ya and junk.

FAITH (whispering)

Fine…(she thinks for a second) mind askin' bout her freaky dreams? Kinda makes me wonder that she's havin' them too…

BILLIE (whispering)

What have you been dreaming…(she realizes) Oh shit Faith!

FAITH (whispering)

Not like that ya perv! (she shoves Billie slightly) They've just been dreams with us…ya know…Slayin', patrolin'…

BILLIE (whispering)

Holdin' hands on a long walk on the beach an' havin' cute moonlight picnics between slays…(Faith looks away) I was right wasn't I…

FAITH (whispering)

You give any hints and I swear…

BILLIE (whispering)

Hello? I'm over fourty years old…think I know how to be subtle by now.

FAITH (whispering)

Fine…come on. (they walk back to join in the conversation)

BUFFY

How big is this forest?

WILLOW

Well from what I saw on the map…if you combine the town with the forest…its about the size of Sunnydale.

KENNEDY

We can handle another Sunnydale.

WILLOW (freaked)

You know…if it was three times bigger…

KENNEDY

Ah hell.

BUFFY

Well…we better get goin' if we wanna meet this guy. (she turns to Billie) Ready?

BILLIE

As I can be. (she walks to Xander and gives him a soft kiss) See ya in a bit.

XANDER

Be careful.

BILLIE

Always.

FAITH

(she walks over to Buffy) The second you two get into trouble let us know. Either brain scream to Red or use that Slayer connection thing she's always talking about. Me, Ken, Vi, an' Rona will come runnin'.

BUFFY

Check me out, got the best backup I can hope for on speed dial. (she smiles slightly) Thanks.

FAITH

Don't gotta thank me B.

BUFFY

Kinda do. For having my back whenever I need it. After everything we've been through and…(she thinks for a second then shakes her head) Just thanks.

FAITH

No prob.

BILLIE

Alright, me an' Buffy can track Malcom from here…fastest way to the clearing is from the tree line behind my apartment though. Wait there for our signal, okay?

KENNEDY

You got it boss.

WILLOW

Here. (she hands Buffy a small pouch) Sun stones, just in case.

BUFFY

Thanks Will, I'll let ya know when to rally the troops. (she turns to Billie and starts walking for the treeline) Lets go Irish girl, we got us a baddie to meet.

BILLIE

(her eyes swirl blue) Can't wait. (she leaps for the trees and lands on a branch twenty feet up and looks back to Buffy standing with a sarcastic look on her face) Oh right…

BUFFY

Slayer…not Kangaroo demon…

BILLIE

(she jumps down to the grass and they start walking into the forest as Billie mumbles) I'm not a kangaroo demon…

XANDER

(back in the graveyard with everyone after Billie and Buffy enter the forest) I sure hope they're gonna be alright…something about this just doesn't feel…

ANDREW

Smart?

XANDER

Exactly.

WILLOW

What choice did we have? We need to figure out who we're up against.

KENNEDY

Still…probably would've been smart for all of us to go…wayyy better survival chance if it's a trap.

DAWN

But if it isn't then its smarter to just let the two of them go.

RONA

Well I think five Slayers, two super magic…people, a demon, a seer, and two nerds would scare big bad away dontcha think?

XANDER (annoyed)

Two nerds!

VI

Fine…nerd and a pirate…anyways Rona's right. Billie said the clearing wasn't too far if they get in trouble.

ANDREW

Alas, if they are in trouble there may not be time to rush to their aid.

FAITH (serious)

Which is why were gonna stand at the trees behind Blondie's place like we're at the frickin track championships waitin' for the gun to go off. (she turns around and starts walking away)

KRYSTAL

What's her deal?

LANDON

Guess she really doesn't want her new best friend getting hurt…(they follow after Faith only Willow and Kennedy trail behind looking confused)

WILLOW

I've never seen Faith that determined…

KENNEDY (thinking)

Yeah…about anything…

WILLOW

Hey…(she turns to Kennedy) You guys are all real close, you, Faith and Billie. What makes her that crazy?

KENNEDY

Well…me dissing her…one of us beating her when sparring…and apparently Billie and Buffy walking off into what is seriously possibly a trap.

WILLOW

Unless…(she thinks hard for a second) It's more one of them walking off then the other…

KENNEDY (realizing)

You don't think…

WILLOW

I've thought so for a long time…guess I was right.

KENNEDY

Damn…we really should tell Xander that Faith's crushin' on his girl.

WILLOW

(she makes a shocked "seriously" look) Really, Ken? (Kennedy shrugs and looks confused) Come on. (she grabs Kennedy by the arm and starts dragging her to catch up with the others)

KENNEDY

Pardon me for thinking Xander should know these things!

BLACKOUT


	12. Old Friends, New Enemies Pt 2

New record! Wrote it in a Day! Mark it! :D Now i'm beyond proud...i know i said some junk about suspense...yeah that didnt work so well. I'm to eager for yall to read this! :D

To my humble reviewers...i totally heart you. The kind words are a uber boost to my creativity. Pretend you are my little internet connected muses...kinda how i look at it :P Let me what ya'll think of this one, i'm excited for it :P

Broken record...This isnt mine...i just have a seriously over active imagination and think ideas through too much so they end up in entire story arcs for a cancelled legen-wait for it-dary tv show! (thats right...pulled a Barney S. lol)

Keep on readin my peeps!

* * *

Episode 12—Old Friends, New Enemies (Pt. 2)

Giles (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

CUT TO: CEMETERY—NIGHT

Billie leaps towards the rest of the Scoobies. While she is in the air a few feet from them two people run seemingly out of nowhere and tackle her to the ground. She hits the grass with a thud. Both her assailants hold her to the ground.

BILLIE (struggling)

Geeze! What I ever do to you people? (Her eyes swirl Blue as she sweeps her legs around releasing her attackers' grip and jumps up backing up to the group)

KENNEDY

(she moves to stand next to Billie and gets a good look at the one of the attackers when she stands up seeing one of them is Rona) Rona?

FAITH (surprised)

(Vi stands up and kicks Billie to the grass causing Faith to get a better look at her) Vi? Get out! What the hell you two doin' here!

VI

We kinda piped up askin' if we could come visit and check up on you guys. But Giles said we had to take our Watcher with us.

ANDREW

Hey! (the group turns to see Andrew running towards them. When he finally reaches them he doubles over trying to catch his breath)

CUT TO:

Buffy holding Malcom around the collar

BUFFY (harsh)

Ya know…after he tortured some of the people I care most about…I'm sure the Scythe could kill you (she holds the axe end to his neck) Its kinda what it was made for.

MALCOM

(he smirks confidently) Kill me…and you will never hear what I've come to offer.

FAITH

Like we wanna trade chips with the punk who tried killin' us like five times! (she moves Buffy aside and punches Malcom across the jaw forcing him to the ground)

MALCOM

Well then…I take it you don't want to meet my lord in that case (he smiles and stands up dusting himself off as Faith stops)…he sends me his, loyal right hand, to inform you of a bit of a bargain. My lord wishes to invite two of you to meet him. There is a clearing in the forest the center of town…I believe the Banshee can tell whoever you choose the way. (he starts to walk away) Only two of you…He will know and the deal will be off.

CUT TO:

Billie explaining the forest to the group

BILLIE

This town was founded in the center of a mythical forest never inhabited by humans 'til the original settlers came. The Native Americans wouldn't touch it cause their Shamans sensed it dangers. The forest is uncharted…its like it keeps changing.

FAITH

Wait…if the forest is so creepy then why didn't we sense it?

WILLOW (realizing)

Cause we're used to sensing California demons…Faith might feel Boston ones but the rest of us are blind…(she turns to Billie) The forest is filled with demons from around the world isn't it?

FAITH

We should probably get goin' to that clearing, where's it at Blondie?

WILLOW

Only Billie and Buffy are going Faith…

FAITH

Doesn't mean I'm not stayin' at the edge of the forest if they need backup.

CUT TO:

Faith and Billie talking quietly outside of the group about Faith's feelings for Buffy.

FAITH

You try anythin' in that forest and you better learn to sleep with one eye open girl.

BILLIE

Hey, I'm on your side remember? Nothin' suspicious I swear…wing girl stuff. What's she think of ya and junk.

CUT TO:

Buffy and Billie readying themselves to meet Malcom's master.

BUFFY

I'll let ya know when to rally the troops. (she turns to Billie and starts walking for the treeline) Lets go Irish girl, we got us a baddie to meet.

BILLIE

(her eyes swirl blue) Can't wait.

BLACKOUT

CUT TO: TREELINE BEHIND BILLIE'S APARTMENT—NIGHT

The group looks restless as they wait at the edge of the ominous forest. Willow and Landon are meditating listening for Billie and Buffy's possible distress call. Kennedy, Vi, and Rona are trading fighting techniques. Dawn and Andrew are sitting with Krystal as she focuses trying to feel a vision. Faith and Xander are pacing restless looking frustrated.

FAITH

Starting to think this wasn't the best idea…

XANDER

I'm with ya there. This is getting ridiculous.

WILLOW

What's getting ridiculous is how you two won't stand still for a second…if anything happened to them we would know.

DAWN

Yeah, we got everyone workin' double time to make sure they're okay. Slayer Guardian, Warlock, and Seer.

KRYSTAL

Not sure how much help I'm gonna be though…I've never forced a vision before. (she looks defeated)

ANDREW

(he puts his hand on her knee) It doesn't hurt to try little prophetess. There have been many Seers through history who learned to control their abilities to reach into the future at their own will's notice.

KRYSTAL

Were any of them sixteen?

ANDREW

Well…none to my knowledge…It usually takes years of experience and discipline.

KRYSTAL (sarcastic)

Anyone ever tell you you're a huge inspiration?

ANDREW

(not noticing her sarcasm) Awweee! You're sweet.

LANDON

Hey Andrew…I think I heard Rona and Vi say they wanted to show their Watcher some new move Ken showed 'em.

ANDREW

Duty calls ladies! (he runs off to the three sparring Slayers as Krystal looks at Landon and smiles mouthing the words 'thank you'. Landon smiles and nods)

FAITH

So none of you guys are picking up anythin'?

LANDON

Well now that I'm looking for it I can sense a lot of evil in this forest. (he stands up from meditating)

WILLOW

Like creepy crawly evil everywhere. (she stands up) Not exactly a place I wanna go camping…ever.

XANDER

Ya never were much of a camper Will. And I hate to be all bossy given I'm kinda bottom of the food chain here but shouldn't you be trying to sense Buffy and Billie?

WILLOW (thinking)

Well I couldn't sense Billie if I tried…we should talk to her about changing up her tattoos so we can sense her.

FAITH (worried)

Yeah, but you can sense B like a fat man senses McDonalds a mile away, so what's with the standin' up?

WILLOW (comforting)

You just said it, I can sense Buffy without hardly trying. If she wants me to know something I'll know it.

FAITH

Sorry…(she turns around) Just worried 'bout 'em. (Willow looks at her with a wondering glance as Faith continues pacing)

CUT TO: DEEP FOREST—NIGHT

Billie is standing face to face with a tall orange demon wearing a leather vest and tight jeans. His face is veined and his eyes are blank white. She smirks as her eyes swirl Blue and the demon looks confused at the action.

BILLIE (mocking)

Sorry pal, not as helpless as I look. (the demon flicks his arms out and long spiked bone claws jet out of his knuckles, Billie looks at them in shock) Then again…you're kinda what happens when Wolverine eats too many carrots…

The demon snarls as he charges Billie slashing at her with his claws. She leans backwards away from the swipes, as the demon lunges for her she jumps over him kicking off the back of his head knocking him into a tree. She lands crouched in the dead leaves and looks back smiling as his claws are jammed in the trunk, and he tries desperately to pull them free to no avail.

BILLIE (teasing)

Awweee…poor guy. First he runs outta Tang to take a bathe in then he gets his knuckle slicers stuck in a tree. (he growls deeply at her trying to kick her as she moves closer to him) Fine, here lemme put yer bad day to an end. (she moves quickly to him and snaps his neck, stepping away as he falls limp his claws still buried in the bark) I hate this forest.

BUFFY (struggling)

(she gets shoved into a tree behind Billie, startling her, by another orange claw demon, she holds his fists with his claws only inches from her face) I know the feeling. (she ducks as the demons claws slice deep into the tree. She starts looking around) Billie! Where'd the Scythe go?

BILLIE

(she starts looking around for the Scythe) Didn't you drop it when we fought those hellhounds?

BUFFY

No…well yes—but I picked it up and threw it at the Polgara after that, then didn't you use it on those three vampires?

BILLIE (annoyed)

Yeah, until the thing made me feel like I was gonna pass out then I handed it back to ya…somethin' tells me that a weapon made outta Slayer essence doesn't exactly wanna demon playin' with it.

BUFFY

Well then where the hell did it…(she notices it lodged into the tree trunk next to the orange demons claws) Oh! Found it. (she pulls it out and in the same motion slices off the orange demon's head) Think we should be patrolling the forest from now on…

BILLIE

Sorry…I figured you guys knew about it, I woulda said somethin' but I figured ya were avoidin' it for a reason. (the two start walking through the forest again)

BUFFY (teasing)

Don't lie. You were busy making lovey dovey googly eyes at Xander.

BILLIE

Hey! I definitely don't make googly eyes…I just write him love songs and spend all my free time with him and his friends…(Buffy gives her a teasing look)…I'm not helpin' myself am I?

BUFFY

Digging yourself a hole you probably couldn't super jump outta if you tried…which is a super power I'm kinda jealous of by the way.

BILLIE

Oh sure, cause the Slayer package isn't good enough right?

BUFFY

Hey, every power I have, you have, but I get a cool weapon with it. (she holds up the Scythe)

BILLIE

I'll deny it if ya say it in front of Kennedy and Faith…but I'm not as strong as a Slayer all the time. I usually know that when I start beatin' you guys when we spar that's when I gotta go let off some steam for a while.

BUFFY

Yeah but if you didn't do that you could probably kick all our asses in no time, ya know a ton about us to be able to.

BILLIE (guilty)

Not exactly a thought I like havin' though.

BUFFY

(she notices Billie's uneasiness) Hey…no worries. You're a good guy now, even if anything happened its nothing we haven't dealt with before. We'd find a way to help you.

BILLIE

You guys dealt with someone turning evil around you? What happened?

BUFFY

Well…(she thinks for a second) I slept with Angel and he lost his soul…then I kinda sent him to Hell…(Billie stops walking and looks at her shocked) But I wouldn't do that to you! I mean…okay he's not the best example…Oh! Faith. She was good, went bad, and now she's good again!

BILLIE

Wasn't she in a coma?

BUFFY

Oh yeah…I kinda stabbed her…(Billie looks at her in a combination of shocked and amused expression) Okay…how about this. Anything happens and I just won't be the one who helps, deal?

BILLIE

(she smiles as they start walking again) Deal….so you stabbed Faith?

BUFFY (uneasy)

Yeah…not one of my more proud moments exactly. She was kinda insane back then…but a lot of stuff drove her to it, I probably woulda done the same thing.

BILLIE

Yeah she told me an' Ken 'bout it. She keeps on thinkin' she's gonna screw us over…guess she wants us prepared.

BUFFY

She won't do anything like that now. She's changed a lot, trust me.

BILLIE

I know, I feel it. (Buffy looks at her confused) Banshee, remember? Feed off the pain and misery of others for my power?

BUFFY (shocked)

You feed off Faith?

BILLIE (quickly)

No! I mean…damn I need a better word for that. It's natural to feel other people's pain, especially when I try using my demonic powers. You would be surprised at what gives people pain and I feel everyone's.

BUFFY (curious)

Everyone's huh? Dawn?

BILLIE

Yep, she has some issues with makin' you proud an' not trying to worry you.

BUFFY (joking)

Not too sure about that last part sometimes. (Billie smiles) Kennedy?

BILLIE

(she ducks under a low branch) Kennedy's you could guess. Its not as bad as it was, but she has this inferiority thing…it goes away a bit whenever she beats you or Faith at somethin'.

BUFFY

Good point…Xander?

BILLIE

He grieved for a while, for both Anya an' that Seer you guys said was in a coma.

BUFFY

(nodding) Cordelia. (they climb over a fallen tree trunk) You ever consider maybe being a shrink instead of a musician? (Billie laughs) Just a thought.

BILLIE

Yeah…I can see the slogans now. "Billie Cayne the Banshee psychiatrist. It takes one who causes pain to know pain" Thanks but I'll have to pass on that one.

BUFFY

Its kinda obvious…but what about Willow?

BILLIE

Mostly guilt from when she was with the bad magic. An' a lot of loss…she still misses the girl she loved that got killed. She still feels everythin' for Kennedy, an' when she's around a lot of Willow's pain goes away…but what she felt for that other girl…

BUFFY

Her and Tara were the definition of soul mates…it probably won't ever go away. I'd be worried if it did. (She vaults over a creek and looks back at Billie) So what about Faith?

BILLIE

(she leaps over the creek meeting Buffy) More guilt then Willow…definitely. She did a lot more to feel bad for then Will—plus deep down she kinda can say that it was the magic taking her over even though she let it. Even me, I can blame some of my past on the demon in me. But Faith (her expression turns sympathetic)…she was in complete control an' it really eats her up inside.

BUFFY (sympathetic)

I can't imagine what she went through…what she is gonna always be going through.

BILLIE

You help her a lot more then you know.

BUFFY (guilty)

By stabbing her? Putting her in a coma? Fighting with her constantly? Hunting her down all the way to LA? Hating her guts and making her turn herself over for life in prison?

BILLIE

Forgiving her. (They stop walking as Buffy looks at her hurt listening intently) Faith knowin' that you forgive her—trust her—after everythin' she did to you, your friends, your family. Its like her little light that she's gonna let shine.

BUFFY (shocked)

Really?

BILLIE

If I met the girl when she first went to prison…I probably woulda overloaded. She worked through some of it, now she knows what she has to do an' she's got you to thank for a lot of it.

BUFFY (guilty)

She shouldn't be thanking me if its my fault the pain is there in the first place.

BILLIE

If it helps, she forgives you too. (Buffy looks away deep in though) If you're wondering how I know…the first step to feel guilty is to realize what or who made ya do whatever you're guilty for, then forgive 'em.

BUFFY

You sure you're not a shrink?

BILLIE

Well now that ya mention it writing songs kinda takes understandin' feelings…so I guess so. (they smile at each other and continue walking through the woods) Should I tell ya what gives you your pain?

BUFFY (smiling)

You're asking permission?

BILLIE

When I tell people what is really eatin' at 'em…they tend to go into denial. Or burst into hysterical tears, no offense…but I kinda need ya ready to fight, not cry.

BUFFY

Okay…so what if I try guessing some of it first?

BILLIE

Go for it.

BUFFY

Alright. Missing my mom.

BILLIE

Definitely felt that, you loved her very much.

BUFFY

More then anything. Lets see…you said a lot of things give pain that I wouldn't think of…like worry?

BILLIE (nodding)

About protectin' the people you love, if you didn't feel that all the time I would bet ya could fly. (they reach a pile of fallen tree trunks spreading far both sides, Billie leaps up and reaches down to take Buffy's hand)

BUFFY

That bad? (she takes Billie's hand as they climb up the trunks and jump down)

BILLIE

You were the first Slayer, Buffy. It's a natural thing to wanna protect everyone, but its like you feel more obligated to it. It's not a bad quality.

BUFFY

But you said its causing pain.

BILLIE

You need to be in pain to know how to be happy. Remember the whole Yin, Yang junk?

BUFFY

Oh yeah…applies to everything huh? (she thinks for a moment) Alright…as much as I hate to admit it…missing the guys I loved right?

BILLIE

Hate to tell ya this Buffy…(Buffy looks down curious and stops Billie mid step, she kicks a rock over a pile of leaves and the leaves fall into a hole, they walk around the trap)…you did love Spike…

BUFFY

I was afraid you were gonna say that…probably a bit of guilt for everything right?

BILLIE

A nice chunk for everyone you lost or had a bit of a dark time…you really shouldn't blame yourself for everythin', not good for your health.

BUFFY (joking)

Watch it Demon girl…before I feel compelled to slay. So did I guess it all?

BILLIE

Nah. You missed the same one Faith did. (Buffy looks at her shocked)

BUFFY

You and Faith did the little pain reading?

BILLIE

Yep. You guys both missed confusion. (Buffy looks confused) Yep! Just like that! Don't feel bad…everyone misses that one.

BUFFY (thinking)

Why would Faith be confused?

BILLIE

(she takes a deep breath before reciting her thought out lie) Probably for trying to find her place in the world…she's still a little lost but I think she's starting to realize it's with all of us.

BUFFY

Makes sense…so why am I confused?

BILLIE

You tell me. (She stops Buffy and points to a sleeping pack of demon dogs, she makes a slight shushing motion as they tiptoe past the pack) I just feel the pain I don't know what causes it.

BUFFY

I don't…I mean—its kinda.

BILLIE (smiling)

Confusing?

BUFFY

(she sighs) Yeah.

BILLIE

It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the smiles you've been giving Faith lately would it?

BUFFY (nervous)

What? The girl's funny…

BILLIE

Or the little shy headshakes when you think about her?

BUFFY

Um…well…

BILLIE

Should I mention how I felt next to no pain when her arm was around you earlier?

BUFFY (quickly)

_Okay!_ I get it! Busted.

BILLIE (proud)

What exactly did I bust?

BUFFY

The freaky Slayer connection I have with Faith.

BILLIE

Uh huh…and this would mean what exactly?

BUFFY

That I get a freaky tingly feeling whenever she's around…and I—sorta always have…

BILLIE

Like always, always?

BUFFY

Well I tended to ignore it when she was with the psycho-ness. But yeah, always. I just kinda passed it off as a Slayer thing.

BILLIE

And now that you trust and care about her again?

BUFFY

It's stronger then ever…(she realizes) Ah hell, you and Faith are like best friends!

BILLIE

No worries, secret's safe with me.

BUFFY (freaked)

Oh bull! If Kennedy told me something to keep from Willow I'd end up telling her in a heartbeat.

BILLIE (proud)

But you don't have the thick headed-ness of a demon. Just tryin' to be helpful. You guys all did so much for me an' I kinda wanna help out too.

BUFFY

You do, with all the knowing about stuff and being kick ass with the…well…kicking ass.

BILLIE

Awe shucks, I'm blushing…(she looks ahead) We're almost there.

BUFFY

No traps so far?

BILLIE

None I can feel. (she looks around with her bright blue gaze through the trees) Sorry…nothing to change the subject for you (she smirks)

BUFFY (quickly)

I wasn't—(Billie gives her a knowing look) Fine…

BILLIE

You don't gotta talk about it…it just might help is all. Like what's with the 'freaky' dreams? Or is my mind just in the gutter?

BUFFY (quickly)

Definitely gutter! Slayers sometimes get prophetic dreams…but lately…

BILLIE

They've been with you and Faith? (Buffy looks up at her) Lucky guess.

BUFFY

Yeah…all the time. We're either slaying, hanging out, or just…being together.

BILLIE (thinking)

Wait…do you and Faith share these things?

BUFFY

I was kinda worried about that…especially after she said something earlier.

BILLIE

So…what's it all mean?

BUFFY

Not sure…I just get this feeling around her.

BILLIE

Is it just a Slayer thing?

BUFFY

I feel a little connection to the other Slayers I guess…but its nothing like the thing with Faith. Almost like this electric current zapping between us.

BILLIE

Damn…definition for 'chemistry' sure did change over the years.

BUFFY (thinking)

I don't know what it is…I just, feel safe or something.

BILLIE

Like you belong there?

BUFFY (realizing)

Yeah! How'd you know?

BILLIE

Oh…lucky guess. (they look forward to see a large opening in the trees against a Cliffside) That's it.

BUFFY

Hang on, I should let Willow know we made it in one piece.

BILLIE

No way in hell are ya gonna get cell service here.

BUFFY

No…but I get Slayer-Guardian service everywhere. (she closes her eyes for a moment then opens them thinking) Except I never tried it from another dimension or something…

BILLIE

Right…well hopefully you never have to worry about brain talkin' with Willow from hell.

BUFFY

Good point. (she closes her eyes for a moment and focuses)

CUT TO: TREELINE BEHIND BILLIE'S APARTMENT—NIGHT

The group hasn't shifted much, Krystal is still focusing waiting for a possible vision with Dawn and Landon next to her for support. Andrew, Vi, and Rona are standing together waiting with anticipation, Xander and Faith are the only ones standing, still looking restless rocking back and forth deep in thought. Kennedy and Willow are sitting together in the grass when Willow inhales sharply.

KENNEDY (worried)

Willow?

WILLOW

(she sits up straight) They made it to the clearing, Billie doesn't sense any trouble and neither does Buffy. They wanted to check in with us before running in. (Xander and Faith run over to Willow looking worried)

FAITH (worried)

They okay? Any beasties along the way?

WILLOW

Buffy says tons, we need to start patrolling the forest once in a while…she hasn't seen so many random demons in a while. (Willow stops for a minute contemplating the next thing Buffy says) She says you need to stop worrying Faith, she feels you freaking out. (Willow looks at Faith curiously as she seems to calm herself down at the comment) And Billie says she loves you Xander.

XANDER (proud)

Tell her to go demon on their asses for me! I'll be here to take the pain away when she gets back.

WILLOW

(still looking at Faith as she walks away) She says thanks. They're going in now.

KENNEDY

(she stands up) Guess we better get ready if they need us.

VI

You think they will?

ANDREW

We should try hoping not. Knowing the brave Buffy she won't contact Willow until she desperately needs it…

RONA

Then it might be too late…

FAITH (frustrated)

Keep talkin' like that and I'm gonna start runnin' now.

WILLOW

(she walks over to Faith and leads her away from everyone to talk privately) Faith, what's wrong?

FAITH (freaked)

What's wrong? We sent Buffy and Billie out in the middle of a cursed forest to meet what is probably our next big bad just the two of them!

WILLOW (shocked)

You used their actual names…

FAITH

Gee I wonder why? Maybe 'cause I'm goin' nuts here while people I care about are in trouble and the only reason I'm standing here is because the demon said I had to…since when do we listen to guys we fight?

WILLOW

Feel better?

FAITH

(she thinks for a second) Little bit.

WILLOW

Now why don't you tell me what's really got you worried.

FAITH

I just did…weren't you listening?

WILLOW

Yeah…but there's more to it. Guardian sense remember? You just so happen to be a Slayer, therefore I know things.

FAITH

Damn…you and Cayne really gotta stay outta my head…not exactly a stable place to be.

WILLOW

Well its not really the sensing that got me curious. It's the, you freaking out with the not being with them right now. (Faith looks away) Or maybe with the not being with one of them specifically right now.

FAITH

(she shoots her gaze to Willow quickly) What?

WILLOW (smiling)

Think I never noticed that connection with you and Buffy?

FAITH

Ah hell. (she leans up against a tree and slides down to the dirt running her fingers through her hair) I'm so screwed.

WILLOW

Whaddaya mean?

FAITH

I'm talking to the best friend of the girl who has me so confused about everything…this is gonna bite me in the ass. Like a psycho fricken Chihuahua

WILLOW

(she sits down next to Faith noticing she needs someone to talk to) You can talk to me Faith, I'll listen. And I swear I won't tell anyone.

FAITH

B's your best friend Will…

WILLOW

True…but I never told anyone I noticed your bond. That count for anything?

FAITH

(she thinks for a moment) Good point…maybe you can help me then…

WILLOW

Shoot.

FAITH

What do you know about the thing with me and B…Its different then what I got with Ken, Vi, and Rona…or any of the wannabees.

WILLOW

Seriously different. Its way stronger, kinda more then just a Slayer bond. I sorta just figured it was because you two are—

FAITH

The original Slayers…yeah that's what I thought too. Then I talked with Billie and it got me with the thinking….over thinking if ya ask me. (she leans her head back against the tree looking up at the stars)

WILLOW (joking)

Faith? Thinking?

FAITH

Watch it Red. Ruinin' the moment.

WILLOW

Right…like I was saying…I thought it was just the Slayer thing but with how you reacted with everything…and how at peace your energies are when you're together…it might be something more.

FAITH

(she looks at Willow) You say the L word and I'll probably freak out again…that never ends well with me.

WILLOW

No…was gonna go with fate, destiny, soul.

FAITH (freaked)

Oh shit! You sayin' we're soul mates? 'Cause that's not gonna make me freak or anything!

WILLOW

Ya know soul mate doesn't always mean it like that. It was a term used by old mystics to symbolize two souls recognizing each other from co-existing in a past life. Souls always try finding each other, chances are a lot of us were friends with one another before…its just in this life, you and Buffy are Slayers already connected. Add a soul connection and it makes things tricky.

FAITH

Like freak me out enough to go wacko and murder people, tricky?

WILLOW (shocked)

(her eyes go wide) You guys had this back then too?

FAITH

Wasn't as strong but yeah…the guy I killed was the wind, the confusion from—(she gestures around her) this…was the falling domino.

WILLOW

Wow…that explains—a lot actually…(she turns from serious to gossip toned) So do you like her?

FAITH (shocked)

What?

WILLOW

Buffy. You. Crush. Yes or no?

FAITH

Uhh….(she rubs the back of her neck)

WILLOW (excited)

Oh my goddess you do! You'd be so much better for her then Spike! Or that stupid Riley who just left to join the special ops demon hunters. And the Angel thing would never work honestly…don't tell her I said that…

FAITH

Whoa whoa…chill there Will, this is Buffy we're talkin' here. As in with the driving stick?

WILLOW

Well you're Faith. Notorious horn dog with the many conquests—

FAITH

Not helping…

WILLOW

Right…What I mean is even if you may not have been as non-experimental as Buffy…you're still having these kinda fuzzy feelings inside. So what if she is too? You both changed so much, who knows what could happen.

FAITH

That's the problem…I got a good friendship going with Buffy. She finally trusts me and forgives me for all the crap I did…

WILLOW

And the last thing you wanna do is ruin it.

FAITH

Amen.

WILLOW

Well…think about it okay? You'll know when the time is right or if there's never a time at all. (Faith looks at her) Yeah, I can be deep when I need to be. (she smiles)

FAITH

Guess so. (she turns to Willow serious) You gotta swear not to tell anyone any of this! Not Xander, not Dawn, not Buffy, and especially not Suarez! Your girl would rip me inside out. Billie already knows so whatever with that but in private with like no one around!

WILLOW

I swear. You gotta promise to stop doing that though…its just weird hearing you say people's real names.

FAITH (smiling)

Deal.

Dawn and Landon have been meditating with Krystal, Landon channeling his magic to her and Dawn giving her some of the Key's energy, her necklace glowing bright green. The three inhale sharply just before Krystal sits up completely perfectly straight staring forward. Her eyes fly open to reveal them a bright washed out white.

KRYSTAL

Oh hot damn…(she grips onto Dawn and Landon's hands tighter)

KENNEDY

Holy hell! (everyone runs over to the three teens, still giving them some space)

WILLOW

What's going on.

KRYSTAL (shocked)

I…I see it. The future.

ANDREW (amazed)

This is amazing!

XANDER (smiling)

Wow…Scooby gang just keeps gettin' cooler.

KRYSTAL (in awe)

Its like I can pick out who's future I wanna see…

DAWN

(focusing) It takes all of us for her to control it. Landon's magic and I have to give her more energy.

LANDON

(focusing) It takes a lot though…so Krystal if you don't mind, find the vision you need and quick.

KRYSTAL

I can't find one with Billie…she's still blocked. There's one of Buffy though! Uhoh…its right next to one with Malcom. I guess his tattoos don't block like Billie's.

FAITH

Just grab the one with B. Malcom is probably gonna be in it.

KRYSTAL

There's this other guy…(she focuses for a moment then her eyes go wide) Ah hell—_Aaarrrrraaahghhggghh!_

Krystal yells in pain as her head jerks back. A bright blue flash bursts from where Dawn and Landon hold her hands pushing them backwards a few feet to the grass. Krystal's body jerks in pain as she holds her head and continues to grunt at the shooting pain of the vision. Xander kneels and holds her up as the vision subsides and she breathes heavily.

XANDER

Hey…Krystal?

LANDON

(he sits up from the grass slowly breathing heavy) Whoa…

DAWN

(sitting up) We are totally not doing that again unless its life or death…

WILLOW (worried)

Are you guys alright?

LANDON

I think we'll live. (he looks to Krystal) she looks out cold…is she?

XANDER (softly)

I don't know…

ANDREW

When a Seer is hit with a strong enough vision it takes a minute for them to recover…as you imagine they are very traumatizing.

RONA

And we thought getting kicked around by demons was painful.

VI

Yeah, never thought I'd be glad to do the dirty work.

KRYSTAL

(she inhales sharply as she sits up from Xander, her eyes open wide and still blank white. As she exhales her eyes return to normal and she looks freaked) Banshee…

FAITH (confused)

Wait, I thought you couldn't see Blondie?

KRYSTAL (freaked)

We gotta go…(she stands up and starts walking towards the forest) Now!

KENNEDY

(She grabs Krystal's arm holding her back) Easy…what's going on?

LANDON

(he moves Kennedy aside and holds onto Krystal's shoulders looking her in the eye) Krystal…what did you see?

KRYSTAL

Buffy and most likely Billie in serious trouble, come on! (she starts running for the woods)

FAITH

That's all the reason I need. (she starts running after her)

XANDER

With ya there. (he picks up a sword and runs after Faith with Landon and Dawn)

KENNEDY

Come on Willow, you gotta help us track them and avoid all the demons in the way. (a loud slashing sound is heard in the woods along with a muffled screech) Sounds like Faith took Xander's sword. Come on!

ANDREW

(Kennedy and Willow start running to the forest, trailed by Andrew, Rona, and Vi) More running…

CUT TO: FOREST CLEARING—NIGHT

Buffy and Billie walk into the clearing staying alert looking in all directions. Buffy holds the Scythe tight in her hand as Billie looks straight forward at the cavern opening in the Cliffside.

BILLIE

Not too sure about this all of the sudden.

BUFFY

Well I don't sense anything…

BILLIE

(she notices Malcom walk out of the cavern with a dark smile on his face) That's not always a good thing.

MALCOM

Ladies, welcome. I must say your friends made wise choices. (he looks to Buffy) The first, great, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I must say its an honor to formally meet you.

BUFFY

Awe I'm blushing. (she holds up the Scythe as a threat) Or am I just pissed.

MALCOM

I should say a combination of the two. (he looks to Billie) And the Bean Sí, newest force of evil to your demon hunting squadron.

BILLIE

Always a pleasure Malcom…I seem to remember you talkin' about meeting whoever made you their butt monkey though. (she smirks)

MALCOM (angry)

Why you vile little—(he takes a step forward)

SHADOW MAN

Malcom. (he appears in the shadows of the cave) Tell me you weren't just about to attempt to hurt our guests?

MALCOM

(he turns to see his master standing in the cave and bows his head) Of course not, sir.

BUFFY (whispering)

Any weird tinglies about this guy? (she looks over to Billie to see her frozen in shock) Billie?

MALCOM

My lord. Buffy, the original Slayer. And the Banshee I spoke of, Billie.

SHADOW MAN

Oh I do believe I know of Buffy. (he steps out of the cave into the moonlight revealing himself to be tall, pale, and muscular with platinum blonde hair spiked messily with deep brown eyes. He's wearing a tight black t-shirt with faded ripped jeans with a chain hanging from his belt loops and a bright blue bandana wrapped around his wrist) The legendary Slayer…(he walks forward to Buffy and Billie) She is well near livin' the longest as one as well, not to mention the list of evil beings she has destroyed…very impressive. (he stops a few feet in front of them) Died twice an' still kickin'.

BUFFY

Thanks…I think.

SHADOW MAN

And…(he turns to Billie with a sly smile on his face) Of course I know Billie.

BUFFY (confused)

Know her…(she looks to Billie who is still frozen in shock and a growing anger)

BILLIE (dark)

Jamie.

JAMIE

(his eyes swirl bright blue to match Billie's, Buffy's eyes go wide in shock and realization) In the flesh.

CUT TO: DEEP FOREST—NIGHT

The rest of the group is running through the forest desperately to reach Buffy and Billie. Faith is spearheading the group slicing through lose branches with Krystal close behind her. Dawn and Landon trail behind with Willow and Kennedy. Andrew and Xander stay close with Rona and Vi bringing up the rear. A hellhound jumps in front of Faith making her stop holding up her sword. It lunges at her causing her to duck down and dive under it slicing through its belly, she somersaults and jumps back up quickly wiping the blood off her blade on a tree.

FAITH

How much farther?

KRYSTAL

Not much. (she turns to Willow) Check in on Buffy real quick.

WILLOW

I just did a second ago, she was really confused and I think a little freaked out.

DAWN

That's not good.

ANDREW (panting)

What was she freaked out about?

WILLOW

I don't know…when I tried looking I just got a blank spot. So it might be…

XANDER (freaked)

Billie.

RONA (looking around)

Uhhh…you guys feel that?

VI (freaked)

(looking around) That can't be good…

FAITH

Ignore them…they're just a few little beasties, nothing serious. We gotta keep going, come on Slayers out front now. (Kennedy, Rona, and Vi listen and stand up front with Faith) Red, you and Merlin keep up the back, block any of the beasties that might try followin' us. (she looks to Dawn) Sparkles I want you slicin' anythin' that tries hurting Ahab and Andy boy, got me?

DAWN

I'm on it.

FAITH

Good. (she looks to Krystal) Come on Fortune teller. Your with Slayer squad. (Krystal nods and the group starts running again)

KENNEDY

Hey Krystal…you never told us what happened in the vision…

KRYSTAL

If we keep going hopefully I won't ever have to tell you…it wasn't pretty.

XANDER

Tell us and it will probably motivate us to run faster.

LANDON

He's right Krystal…

KRYSTAL

(she pauses for a moment) I saw Buffy tortured…

RONA

I get the idea it's worse then that.

KRYSTAL

I saw her tortured by a Banshee. (the group looks at her in shock) Not Billie…I actually saw this guy. I didn't see her, but there were chains next to Buffy…I think she was too.

FAITH

Son of a Bitch.

KRYSTAL

She was chained to a wall in some creepy dungeon…a Banshee came in whenever he felt like getting a little boost. Slayers can take much more pain, not to mention Buffy's been one longest.

KENNEDY (freaked)

Like a lifetime supply of Red Bull.

WILLOW

I don't get it…if they were gone too long we all woulda left to save them.

KRYSTAL

We did.

VI

Then whats with the creepy routine?

KRYSTAL

All of us were chained up too.

WILLOW

(the group looks horrified) Run faster. (they all start sprinting for the clearing)

CUT TO: FOREST CLEARING—NIGHT

Billie stands glaring at Jamie as Buffy looks completely confused. Malcom has an amused grin on his face.

BUFFY

Off on a limb…you guys knew each other when Billie was evil right?

JAMIE

Quite well actually. (he smirks) You never told them did you?

BUFFY

Told us what?

BILLIE (angry)

Never thought I'd have to. I thought the Shamans hunted you down an' killed you after they helped me.

JAMIE (annoyed)

Helped you? They broke you!

BILLIE

Not the way I look at it. You're the monster now…I'm a person.

JAMIE

(he takes a step forward and holds a hand out in front of her waving it across her) With a monster so close to the surface it's amazing you can contain it. (he smirks pacing around Buffy and Billie) You think your love for the human will stop the beast inside you? Not to mention he only has one eye…I actually thought he was a Balor for a second.

BUFFY

You better watch it. (she grips the Scythe tighter)

JAMIE

Calm down Slayer. This is a bit of a personal matter.

BUFFY

Then you shouldn't have wrote and guest on Billie's invitation. What? Didn't think she'd bring a friend?

JAMIE

Friend huh? (he stops in front of Buffy) She lied to you for a month about her demon half. She nearly lost control of it, she was a murderous creature for over two decades. (Billie looks down guilty) What's to say she won't do it again?

BUFFY

Her humanity. (Jamie scoffs) She has done more then prove she belongs with us…fighting creeps like you. She can make up for the things that she's done.

JAMIE

Really? (he leans in close to Buffy in her face) Did she happen to leave out how she knew where I've been at for over a month? (Buffy is silent) Or did she leave out the little loophole to the Celtic party trick on her arms and back?

BILLIE (quickly)

That part isn't true! I never left anythin' out of the spell I did!

JAMIE

Then you must just be more idiotic then I remember…you still allow other Banshees to sense you.

BILLIE

That can't be blocked an' you know it.

JAMIE

Oh I'm sure it can…I just have no use for it. (he turns tack to Buffy) Now…at the top of the list as to why you can't trust our dear Billie Cayne…how much do you know of her past?

BUFFY

Her mother was a Banshee…her father was an Irish musician. Her mother killed him to awaken the demon in her, she went on a rampage for twenty something years, a Shaman showed her she still had humanity and she changed for her father.

JAMIE

(he looks to Billie) I'm hurt. You never mentioned me? I just might to in a corner an' cry.

BILLIE (frustrated)

Like I said…I thought you were dead.

JAMIE

(he moves quickly to stand in her face with a harsh grin on his face) You mean you hoped I was dead, sister. (Billie meets his glare as Buffy's jaw drops)

BUFFY (shocked)

Sister…as in…

JAMIE

(he turns around smiling holding his hand out to Buffy) Allow me to introduce myself… Jamie Cayne…Billie's twin brother. (he gains a dark grin across his face)

BILLIE

(she moves forward grabbing him by the shoulder throwing him to the dirt away from Buffy) We share nothin' but blood! You haven't been my Brother since you tried stoppin' me from killin' our wench of a Mother!

JAMIE

(he stands up brushing himself off) Like you said. We share blood…the strongest of all ties. I bet even the Slayer knows that.

BUFFY

You fight demons for a living and ya tend to learn what they usually want. Its always the blood…now what do you want with Billie's.

BILLIE

Buffy…I'm sorry. I really thought he was dead…

JAMIE

Too bad I'm still alive and kickin' (he holds his arms out cockily) I think a smarter term would be screaming though (he grins as he inhales) I bet now you wish you had as much strength as I do. (he starts laughing darkly)

BILLIE

(her eyes go wide as she turns to Buffy pushing her back) He's gonna scream, I can block it but not for long, you gotta run.

BUFFY

I'm not running away Billie.

BILLIE (worried)

Buffy he'll kill you!

BUFFY

You said Banshee's like torturing their victims…I'm not goin' down too easily and I'm a Slayer. I can take it.

JAMIE

Say hello to Mum for me sister…with her is where you belong.

Jamie lets out a soul-shattering shriek that causes Buffy to hold her head in pain and stumble. Billie pushes her to the side and howls back at Jamie louder forcing him to stumble backwards. Buffy stands looking at the two.

JAMIE

Wow…never woulda guessed a girl whipped for a human would be this strong…isn't he supposed to take the pain away?

BILLIE

That was the pain from my friends and all the demons we've killed tonight…wanna see what happens when I throw in my own misery? (she screams loudly at Jamie, he counters with one of his own. Buffy watches in shock as she holds her hands over her ears wincing, the Screams subside and Billie starts to look drained)

JAMIE

Oh come now little Billie…that can't be all ya got! I was just getting started.

BILLIE (freaked)

Now would be a good time to call in the troops.

BUFFY

Is he that bad?

BILLIE

He's me embracing the demon…remember how I said when I feel Slayer strong I need to let off a little? (Buffy nods) This guy is definitely Slayer strong on steroids.

JAMIE

I'm touched. Why don't you come see if I really am as strong as you say…this is the fight I've been waiting for since you killed Mum.

BILLIE

I always wanted to be the one to kill you.

JAMIE

Looks like you get your wish.

Jamie leaps towards Billie only to have her sidestep him and kick him into a boulder. He stands up looking at her darkly with a harsh smile as she moves to punch him. He blocks it with ease and twists her arm behind her back making her wince in pain.

JAMIE

That's it…hurt. Just like you made me hurt back with the Shamans.

BILLIE

Care for me to do it again. (she knocks him with the back of her head and flips him over her shoulder, she starts running towards Buffy) Come on, we're getting out of here.

MALCOM

No…actually you're not. (he stands in front of them as several pitch black beasts enter behind him and several crows with bright red eyes land in the tree branches above them) You remember the Púca beasts and the Sluagh don't you, Bean Sí?

BUFFY (freaked)

(her and Billie stop quickly at the sight) What's a puking slug?

BILLIE (freaked)

A blessing compared to these guys. (looking at the monsters with fear) Púca beasts…they shape shift into any form, usually animals. The Sluagh are scavengers banished from heaven and hell…they are spirits of people so evil that they are not welcome in any other dimension except in a strange limbo on Earth…they can never touch the ground, doomed to fly for eternity. Usually they just ferry souls.

BUFFY (hopeful)

That's good for us right? We both have our souls still.

BILLIE

(she looks at the snarling black beasts as they morph into wolves, lions, tigers, and other dangerous animals) Not when there are Púca here to kill us first.

BUFFY

Good thing I called for help huh?

BILLIE

It's a fifteen-minute run.

WILLOW

(she levitates down next to Buffy and Billie holding on to Kennedy) But only a five minute fly.

KENNEDY

Even less when Krystal gets a vision none of us wanna see happen.

BUFFY

Where's everyone else?

Kennedy points to the Púca beasts as Faith, Rona, and Vi all charge the monsters swinging their broadswords. Dawn and Landon join the fight as Krystal, Xander and Andrew run to join Billie, Buffy, Kennedy, and Willow.

KRYSTAL

Are you two alright?

BILLIE

Now we are. How did you know?

ANDREW

The junior heroes forced a vision. The young prophetess saw some dark things…

XANDER

(he hugs Billie tightly) Like another Banshee. (he pulls back looking into her eyes) Are you alright?

BILLIE

Now I am. (she holds onto Xander)

KENNEDY

Come on, we gotta go help fight those freaky shadow things.

BUFFY

The Puking Slugs.

WILLOW

What?

BILLIE

Nothing…just go! (the group leaves her with Xander to join the fight as Billie starts yelling to them) The only way to kill them is when they are shifting shapes or regenerating!

FAITH

(She slices through one of the wolves as it charges for her) Whaddaya mean regenerate! (she turns around to see the sliced wolf start to morph together) So that's what you mean. (Buffy runs and slashes through the morphing Púca with the Scythe and smiles at Faith) Thought I was supposed to be rescuin' you, B.

BUFFY

Just saying thank you.

DAWN

Buffy look out! (a lion shaped Púca is charging Buffy from behind, Faith pushes her aside and stabs it through the head, pulling her sword out slicing through the side of its skull. It falls to the ground and starts morphing again causing Faith to slice it again) Never mind.

FAITH

You guys find out who the big bad is?

BUFFY

Yeah…Billie's twin brother.

KENNEDY

(She is tackled to the ground holding a spiked shaft with a tiger biting at it on top of her when she looks over shocked) Cayne has a brother?

VI

(she kicks the Púca off Kennedy and helps her up) Thought she was half demon.

KENNEDY

She is…This goes beyond saying 'her evil twin' doesn't it?

LANDON

(his hands are glowing purple as he lifts a Púca in the air holding it as it howls in pain) He is evil right? I mean what if he's like Billie….he's half human too right? (the Púca is ripped in half and dropped to the ground, Dawn approaches and slices both ends)

DAWN

Safe to say a new buddy wouldn't sick demons on Buffy and Billie.

XANDER

(standing with Billie away from the fight, he looks at her worried as she seems drained) Hey, what's wrong? You look like you just got hit by a truck.

BILLIE (joking)

Ya sure know how to woo a girl don't ya?

XANDER

I try (he kisses her softly) I almost feel like I should break my arm to give ya some strength.

BILLIE

Thanks but the fight over there is doing me some good.

XANDER

Did you guys figure out who the big bad is?

BILLIE

(she looks him in the eye) It's not pretty Xander.

XANDER

After the vision Krystal has…I guess not. It's another Banshee isn't it?

BILLIE

Remember when you said you woulda liked to meet my family? (Xander nods) Meet my mom just to punch her for what she did to me, and my dad to see what a great guy he was?

XANDER (curious)

Yeah…(Jamie punches Billie across the face knocking her to the ground and looks at Xander with a smirk holding his arms out)

JAMIE

Brother in law! (he hugs Xander for a second then spins him around holding his neck) I don't believe we've met properly. I'm Jamie…(Xander chokes a response) An honor I'm sure. I have to ask…what do you plan to be doin' with my sister? Nothin' I wouldn't do I hope.

BILLIE

(she stands up and tackles Jamie to the ground) Leave him alone Jamie! (she pulls him into a headlock trying to strangle him) You ever try touchin' him again and I swear…

JAMIE

What?…You'll do to me what ya did to Mum? (he elbows her in the rib then kicks her into a boulder. He stands walking towards her as she struggles to get up in pain) Face it Billie…you always were the weaker one. That's why Mum kept me from birth an' left you with that drunk of a father.

BILLIE (in pain)

(she spits blood to the ground and leans against the boulder for support as she stands up) Don't you talk about Pap like that. He was ten times the man you could ever hope to be.

JAMIE

True…but I'm twenty times the monster you could ever hope to be. (he stops standing in her face) An' that makes me stronger then you. (he grabs hold of her head ready to snap it) Don't worry…I won't kill your friends just yet, I'll feed off their misery 'til they die. (he whispers into her ear) Nice…an' slow…(his eyes go wide and he gasps in sudden pain. He looks at Billie for a moment then down to his stomach where she has stabbed him with a stake)

BILLIE (smirking)

Little trick ya learn when hangin' out with Slayers…stakes are a life-saver. Nice an' pointy, an' easy to hide from bastard brothers. (she pushes him to the ground with the stake still in his gut)

JAMIE (in pain)

You know this isn't over.

BILLIE

Not by a long shot. (she gives him a swift kick in the ribs and runs to help Xander up) Come on, we gotta go.

XANDER

Why? You killed him.

BILLIE

No I didn't…jus' made him mad. Come on! (She holds his hand as they run towards the rest of the group fighting the Púca's. As Kennedy kills the last one all the Sluagh caw loudly and start to fly away)

RONA

That's a good thing right?

BILLIE

(her and Xander catch up with everyone) Unless you wanna lose your soul, hell yeah. Come on. We gotta go.

KRYSTAL

(she looks to see Jamie laying with the stake in his gut) Is he dead?

BILLIE

(looking back) I wish.

XANDER

He's waiting for the pain to give him strength, we gotta get outta here. (Jamie pulls the stake out of his stomach with a loud grunt) Now!

FAITH

Why? He's weak! Lets go finish him off!

ANDREW

He's anything but weak…all of us just fought for our lives against a giant mob of demons we all killed. Soon he's gonna be stronger then three Slayers combined when he can walk.

LANDON

In other words…me and Willow trap him in this clearing while we run for it.

WILLOW

Good plan.

She stands with Landon at the tree line as everyone runs past. (they hold up their hands, Landon's glow purple as Willow's hair turns white and she gains her soft white glowing aura. A large barrier forms around the clearing as Jamie stands up with a dark glare running towards them. He leaps for the barrier and starts pounding on it. Willow and Landon smile at the success of their spell as they start to back away.

JAMIE

Fine, you all go free this time. You wont be as lucky next time.

The group stands looking at him. Billie holds onto Xander as Willow backs up to Kennedy and holds her hand. Krystal and Dawn put their arms around Landon. Buffy and Faith stand next to each other smirking at Jamie. Andrew, Vi and Rona all smile as they see the group together.

BUFFY

Don't think we need luck when we have friends like these.

JAMIE

Well…your friends just so happen to make weak magical protection. (he punches the barrier hard causing it to buckle and the energy starts cracking)

WILLOW

Oh Hecate! (she holds up her hand and reinforces the barrier as the group starts running)

KENNEDY

Leave it, we can get enough of a head start. (Willow puts her arm down as everyone starts running except Buffy and Faith, they approach Jamie and smirk at him)

BUFFY

We've faced way worse then you…But never someone who was literally family of one of us.

FAITH

(she stands right in front of him behind the barrier) You try any shit on Billie…and we will personally come snap your neck, rip you apart, and feed you to the demons around here.

BUFFY

The whole time we'll have Billie watch and get stronger from us killing you. Got it?

JAMIE

What? The lovesick Slayers are gonna threaten me now? (Buffy and Faith freeze as Jamie gains a sly grin) Oh come on…you two are connected as more then Slayers an' you now it. (Faith reaches through the barrier, grabs Jamie around the neck and slams him into the barrier making him fall backward)

FAITH

How's that for connected. Sleep tight big guy, Billie'll be back to kill ya later.

JAMIE

Please…(he sits up on his elbows) We all know tamed beasts have no chance against wild ones.

FAITH

Call her a beast one more time! (she steps toward him holding up her fist about to walk through the barrier until Buffy grabs her hand holding her back. Faith turns facing her)

BUFFY

He's baiting you. Just leave it, come on. (Faith calms down and nods her head. The two start to walk away)

JAMIE

She's whipped too…lookie there. (Faith spins around and throws her sword at Jamie, he catches it by the blade before it impales his head gripping it tight as blood runs down his hand)

FAITH

Go to hell.

Buffy and Faith turn around to catch up with the others, leaving Jamie lying on the ground clutching the blade of a sword. He throws it aside and starts standing up. He holds onto his stomach where Billie stabbed him and wraps the bandana from his wrist around his cut palm. Malcom approaches him from behind as Jamie starts smiling darkly and begins laughing.

JAMIE

Go to hell she says…(he laughs once more before his expression turns dark and maniacal) Soon all of you will.

BLACKOUT


	13. Pow! Right in the Kisser

Wow...this one was fun...mwahahhahaha! :D Thought i'd crank it out before my WEEK FROM THE DEVIL coming up...i wont get into it but here's the next 'episode' none the less.

I love my readers as always! (like its magically gonna change or somethin :P) Lemme know how its goin...makes me feel all fuzzy inside when ya do :D

Pft...like i own Buffy the Vampire Slayer...yall are funny! it would still be on TV if i did! :P I dont own the song Billie does a cover for either...and apparantly..so i've heard anyway. If ya have the song playing while ya read it, makes it this huge image in your head. I tried it and it srsly worked lol! I dont wanna give anything away...but...picture Ashley Tisdale version of the song...not Sebastian's...just sayin. :D

Love ya guys! keep on readin!

* * *

Episode 13—_POW! _Right in the Kisser

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

FOREST CLEARING—NIGHT

Billie talking with Xander in the Clearing

XANDER

Did you guys figure out who the big bad is? It's another Banshee isn't it?

BILLIE

Remember when you said you woulda liked to meet my family? (Xander nods)

XANDER (curious)

Yeah…(Jamie punches Billie across the face knocking her to the ground and looks at Xander with a smirk holding his arms out)

JAMIE

Brother in law! (he hugs Xander for a second then spins him around holding his neck) I'm Jamie…(Xander chokes a response) I have to ask…what do you plan to be doin' with my sister? Nothin' I wouldn't do I hope.

CUT TO: DEEP FOREST—NIGHT

Buffy and Billie are walking through the forest discussing Buffy's connection with Faith.

BUFFY (thinking)

I don't know what it is…I just, feel safe or something.

BILLIE

Like you belong there?

BUFFY (realizing)

Yeah! How'd you know?

BILLIE

Oh…lucky guess

CUT TO:

Faith and Willow talking at the forest treeline

WILLOW (gossip toned)

So do you like her?

FAITH (shocked)

What?

WILLOW

Buffy. You. Crush. Yes or no?

FAITH

Uhh….(she rubs the back of her neck)

WILLOW (excited)

Oh my goddess you do! You'd be so much better for her then Spike!

FAITH

You gotta swear not to tell anyone any of this!

WILLOW

I swear.

CUT TO:

Buffy and Billie talking in the forest.

BUFFY

Ah hell, you and Faith are like best friends!

BILLIE

No worries, secret's safe with me.

CUT TO: FOREST CLEARING

Jamie lays on the opposite end of the magical barrier wounded as Buffy and Faith threaten to him to stay away.

JAMIE

What? The lovesick Slayers are gonna threaten me now? (Buffy and Faith freeze as Jamie gains a sly grin) Oh come on…you two are connected as more then Slayers an' you now it.

CUT TO: FOREST TREELINE

Dawn and Landon have been meditating with Krystal, Landon channeling his magic to her and Dawn giving her some of the Key's energy, her necklace glowing bright green. The three inhale sharply just before Krystal sits up completely perfectly straight staring forward. Her eyes fly open to reveal them a bright washed out white.

KRYSTAL

Oh hot damn…(she grips onto Dawn and Landon's hands tighter) I…I see it. The future. Its like I can pick out who's future I wanna see…

DAWN

(focusing) It takes all of us for her to control it. Landon's magic and I have to give her more energy.

LANDON

(focusing) It takes a lot though…

BLACK OUT

CUT TO: DEMON BIKER BAR—DAY

Inside a run down biker bar, several demons in leather lounge about. Drinking, playing pool, watching television, and acting like drunken idiots. The bar has blacked out windows to keep the sun out and all the doors are shut tight. At the bar, a vampire in a studded leather jacket sits with a sad expression staring at his beer. The bartender notices while wiping down the bar.

BARTENDER

It's not the beer is it?

VAMPIRE (depressed)

(looking up dazed) Huh?—oh no…just really bummed.

BARTENDER

And what exactly gets a vampire bummed these days?

VAMPIRE (depressed)

When the Slayers and their friends kill my girl. Ya know it's a plague to have one fighter in town but when there's three Slayers? No fun at all.

SPIKED DEMON

(a demon green with a Mohawk of spikes buds into the conversation) Not to mention that crazy Witch an' Warlock runnin' around! Seems like every day they got some new spell to insta-kill one of us!

BARTENDER

Oh come on…how bad can they be?

PIERCED DEMON

(a demon with a veined face, red eyes, and piercings all over his face butts in from sitting next to the Spiked Demon) Ya don't get out much do ya? (the bartender shakes his head) It's this mob of nine. (he counts the Scoobies off on his fingers as he goes) Three Slayers. The Witch. The Warlock. A Seer. Some girl with a crazy glowing necklace that packs a punch. A human. And a demon.

BARTENDER (confused)

Whoa…wait…why is there a demon with a bunch of demon hunters?

PIERCED DEMON

I heard the Witch brainwashed 'er to join 'em…teach 'em about the local haunts in town.

VAMPIRE (depressed)

Nah, the demon's half human, half Banshee. She was some big wig in Ireland…she's with the human guy, guess he brought out her inner humanity or something.

SPIKED DEMON

Isn't the new Slayer with the Witch too?

BARTENDER

Damn…are they all dating each other?

PIERCED DEMON

Basically…except for the kids 'a the gang. Three 'a 'em are still in school.

SPIKED DEMON

But…the first two Slayers aren't together…are they?

VAMPIRE (depressed)

Might as well be… (Suddenly he is being choked from behind by a pool cue, Faith looks mock annoyed behind him)

FAITH

Know what I hate? (the vampire chokes) When demons talk 'bout my business like I'm not around when I'm playin' pool ten feet away. (she releases him then stabs him through the heart with the pool cue then turns to the other demons who were talking) By the way…it's complicated.

PIERCED DEMON (angry)

(as he jumps off the bar stool) Slayer!

FAITH

No shit? I gotta say I'm kinda hurt. With all the beasties in here an' ya never noticed me? Been here for…(she thinks then turns to Billie still standing at the pool table) How long we been here Blondie?

BILLIE

(she lines up a shot and leans over the table to take it) Meh…hour, maybe two. (she sinks the eight ball in the corner pocket) An' now ya owe me twenty bucks.

FAITH

No I don't! You lost last time!

SPIKED DEMON

Your kind ain't welcome here Slayer. (the Bar looks at both Faith and Billie who look un-phased) Since ya were stupid enough to come without any actual backup…I suggest you leave.

BILLIE

Definitely not porcupine. (Billie walks next to Faith facing the spiked demon as her eyes swirl blue) Say hi to the 'half human or whatever' demon.

BARTENDER

Ya don't look very demon…look pretty hott actually.

FAITH

Ya know…I said the same thing. (Billie pulls a knife from her jacket sleeve and throws it at the Bartender right through the chest causing him to fall to the floor) Too bad I kinda ate my words after that (she smirks)

PIERCED DEMON

So there really is a Banshee in town…(he studies her) Thought you were supposed to be a dude. (Billie's eyes go wide with anger and her eyes grow a more intense blue, the demon looks confused) Was it something I said.

FAITH (mocking)

Oh boy! You gonna regret sayin' that!

BILLIE (angry)

(she rushes the Pierced Demon and grabs him behind the head slamming him against the bar into his beer glass smashing it, she twists his arm behind his back holding him down) You ever…compare me to that jack ass again…(the pierced demon winces in pain as Billie pushes him harder onto the bar) Now…I want you to tell us everything you know about the guy Banshee.

PIERCED DEMON

Sorry…we don't rat each other out to the Slayer Squad, don't work that way cupcake.

BILLIE

(she leans down to his ear) I have a feeling I can persuade you. Torture is fun, an' bein' good an' all I never get to do it anymore.

FAITH

(the spiked demon moves to hit Billie, Faith steps in front of him and holds his fist bending it backwards making him grunt at the pain) I don't recommend hitting one 'a my girls…wont end well for ya, capiche? (Billie and Faith both grab their demons and throw them against each other into the bar and look at the other demons in the bar) Alright…anyone know anythin' useful 'bout Blondie's bro in town? (The demons look at them angry, ready to jump them) Come on…anyone? Promise we wont kill ya if ya do.

SPIKED DEMON

(he sits up in pain) Its two against thirty…you do the math. (Kennedy walks up behind him and snaps his neck)

KENNEDY

I'm hurt…ya missed me. (she smirks standing next to Faith and Billie) Not agreein' with ya?

BILLIE

None of 'em wanna talk…guess we gotta beat it outta 'em. (she turns to the bar smirking)

FAITH

An' here we thought our little field trip wasn't gonna be any fun. (the three smirk as they pull stakes outta their jackets and hold them up charging into the crowd as the demons move to attack them)

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—DAY

Dawn, Krystal, and Landon are all sitting on the couch looking interested as Faith stands telling them a story dramatically.

FAITH

So then this purple guy came at me. Totally nasty an' slimy right? He was a quick sucker too, so I (she jumps on the coffee table) hopped up on the bar an' gave him a good (she jumps off the table spinning and kicking the air) spin kick to the face. His neck actually spun all the way around snappin' as he fell to the ground.

LANDON (shocked)

Whoa.

KRYSTAL (amazed)

That's awesome!

DAWN

Oh this is nothin'! you shoulda heard the stories she told when we first met her!

FAITH

Sorry Brat, don't think big sis would like me telling the naked alligator wrestling in the mud stories again.

KRYSTAL (shocked)

You wrestled an alligator?

LANDON (shocked)

You wrestled in the mud naked?

FAITH (smirking)

Damn straight I did! (Kennedy and Billie walk in from the kitchen with Ice packs. Kennedy holds hers to her jaw while Billie holds hers on the side of her head)

KENNEDY

Did she happen to mention when me and Billie had to save her ass?

FAITH

But that's you guys' heroic story to tell…why would I talk about somethin' that makes me look like a wimp?

BILLIE

Fine…I'll talk about it (she smirks and throws her icepack to Faith jumping on the coffee table, the teens pay close attention) So after Faith made the purple guy's head spin, me an' Ken were fightin' this huge guy all decked out in leather. He was literally like eight feet tall, looked like a demon Hulk! Took both 'a us to take the sucker on, Kennedy was duckin' his punches (she fakes dodging punches) while I tried gettin' a few kicks in. (she kicks the air)

KENNEDY

(throwing her icepack to Faith and joining Billie on the coffee table) Next thing we know, Faith walks up to the little lanky guy next to him and stabs him with her stake. (she pantomimes stabbing Billie who acts struck in the heart. The teens smile entertained) Turns out…he was the big guys brother.

LANDON (shocked)

Uh oh…

DAWN (intrigued)

No way!

KRYSTAL (impatient)

Wait what happened next!

KENNEDY

Well…(she jumps down off the table in front of Faith) The big guy ran up to Faith totally pissed, but her back was turned. I ran an' pushed her outta the way just in time to miss the guys nasty swing. (she takes a swing at Faith across her jaw punching her) Too bad I didn't miss it.

FAITH

What the hell Suarez! (she looks up shocked and confused)

KENNEDY

Hurt like nuts. (she smirks at Faith then walks to sit on the recliner) Guy's got some strength.

BILLIE

But…he had no brains! (she turns Faith who's back is slightly turned from her) Gave me time to jump on a bar stool and on his back. (she tackles Faith causing her to stumble as the teens start laughing) And snap his neck! (she makes a fake twisting motion as Faith falls to the ground tackled by Billie) 'Course the guy fell on toppa me…two tons 'a demon meat head…didn't feel pretty. (she smirks at Faith)

FAITH (annoyed)

Well I got a hundred an' twenty pounds 'a soon to be slayed Banshee chick on me! (she struggles but Billie holds her down)

BILLIE (teasing)

Paybacks a bitch! (Xander and Buffy enter through the front door carrying grocery bags, both look shocked at Billie on top of Faith)

BUFFY

(holding back her laughter) We interrupting something?

XANDER

(Billie and Faith both look up at the two, Xander smirks) Thought you said ya didn't have the hotts for Faith, babe. (he starts chuckling as the two look at each other and get shocked expressions as Willow walks down the stairs looking shocked as well)

WILLOW (confused)

What the…

BILLIE/FAITH

Awe hell no! (they push off one another and stand up quickly)

FAITH (defensive)

Not in Blondie's dreams!

BILLIE

Definitely not. (she looks at Xander as he starts cracking up and walks over to him) An' not in yours either.

XANDER

Uhhhh no.

FAITH

Already banged that drum Blondie…sorry (she smirks as Billie looks back at her) What? Ahab didn't tell ya what me an' him did back in Sunny D?

BILLIE

Oh…you mean like when he said 'holy hell, Faith's got nothin' on this' the other night? (she smirks as Faith's eyes get wide in shock and anger)

KENNEDY (shocked)

Oh damn. (she starts chuckling along with Willow and the teens)

WILLOW (amazed)

Did Billie just beat out Faith with a sex joke?

FAITH (annoyed)

Ah hell no! (she walks over to Xander unbuckling her belt) Come on Ahab, I'll rock your world!

BUFFY

(holding her hand out stopping Faith) Definitely not in your dreams. (Faith looks at her softly almost guilty frozen holding her belt half undone as Billie and Willow look in anticipation)

XANDER

Yeah…sorry Faith, definitely with Billie now. (he looks at Billie) And I never said that—I mean…its true—but still! Like I'd ever talk about Faith like that when I'm with you. (he puts his arm around her as she watches Buffy and Faith look at each other in shock of what Buffy just said)

BUFFY (stuttering)

Yeah…I mean…(she collects herself) Friends don't do other friends boyfriends…(she thinks for a second) Yeah.

FAITH (stuttering)

Right…that wouldn't be right—with the uhh…at all. (she buckles her belt and doesn't look away from Buffy's gaze) Sorry Ahab…old me comin' out there for a sec.

XANDER

Oh what Billie said was worth it. (he smiles at Billie who looks disappointed at Buffy) What's up Billie?

BILLIE

Huh? (she snaps out of it) Oh nothin', I just…uhhh….forgot that I gotta ask Buffy somethin' 'bout when we met Jamie. (she grabs Buffy's arm and pulls her out the front door) Come on Slayer.

WILLOW

(she walks up to Faith looking serious) Faith, didn't you say somethin' when ya got home about one of the guys at the bar looking like he knew somethin'? (she gives Faith a look signaling she needs to talk to her)

FAITH

Huh…

WILLOW

(she continues giving her a look to play along) Ya know…the one guy…with the—face and the…(she becomes frustrated as Faith continues looking confused) Oh screw it! Come on! (she drags her towards the kitchen as Kennedy and Xander stand next to each other looking confused)

KENNEDY

Ever feel like your girl is totally leavin' ya outta something?

XANDER

Yep.

KENNEDY

This one of those times?

XANDER

Yep.

CUT TO:

Billie drags Buffy out the front door and closes it behind them. Buffy leans against one of the porch rails with her elbows covering her face as Billie looks at her waiting for her to speak.

BUFFY (frustrated)

I'm a moron…

BILLIE

No you're not.

BUFFY (frustrated)

(she turns around to face Billie) Yeah I am! Did you not see what just happened?

BILLIE

Looked like ya were about to have the balls to do what ya should do…if ya want my opinion anyways.

BUFFY

Depends…do I want it?

BILLIE

Well probably not…since my opinion was you jumpin' Faith then an' there an' kissin' her with all ya got in that freaky connection 'a yers. (Buffy starts looking confused as Billie turns to a joking tone to cheer her up) Hell her belt was already undone…woulda made that part easier right?

BUFFY

I think I wanted to…(she trails off looking at the house)

BILLIE

(she walks over to Buffy by the railing) Wanted to what? (Buffy is silent) Just you an' me Buffy…remember ya can talk to me.

BUFFY

I think I wanted to kiss her. (she runs her fingers through her hair freaked out) God this is so messed up.

BILLIE

Why is it messed up? Ya gotta big connection thing with Faith…ya might like her…so? If it's the whole 'Faiths a girl' thing…who cares? Remember when I said love is what the heart wants when I found out 'bout Willow an' Ken?

BUFFY

That's not it…(she thinks for a second) Well exactly anyway. I just mean…its Faith.

BILLIE

(she nods realizing) The bad ass Slayer heart breaker.

BUFFY

Woman of the Get some Get gone philosophy…that's why this whole thing freaks me out so much.

BILLIE

She's changed a lot Buffy. When was the last time ya saw her with a random guy?

BUFFY

(with a get real attitude) Dancing. Yesterday. Bullet. Six guys.

BILLIE

Buffy…you were dancin' with her in the middle of those six guys…course they're gonna jump in with ya. Did ya not notice how you two were actin'?

BUFFY (confused)

Whatcha mean?

BILLIE

How close you were…(Buffy's eyes widen)…how it looked like ya were takin' care of the second of the double H's…

BUFFY (freaked)

What! (she smacks her forehead) God she probably thinks I'm a spaz now!

BILLIE (freaked)

You didn't notice!

BUFFY (freaked)

No! (she leans against the post near the porch steps) Was just goin' with it…the music kinda makes the connection thing go crazy…'specially after Slaying.

BILLIE

Alright, just calm down. She didn't think anythin' of it…somethin' like that would make her confused and she wasn't. Did you ever think that she's feelin' the same thing?

BUFFY

Pretty sure if she was she'd be the one wanting to kiss me…and we know Faith…she wants something and she takes it.

BILLIE

What if she doesn't think that way when it comes to you? (Buffy looks up thinking) Last time she did you ended up hatin' each other right?

BUFFY (thinking)

Yeah…

BILLIE

All she wants if for everyone to trust her again. Now that she has that no way in hell is she gonna wanna screw it up.

BUFFY

My head hurts.

BILLIE

(she sighs deeply and runs her fingers through her hair and talks to herself) Ya ain't the only one girly…

CUT TO:

Willow pulls Faith into the backyard. Faith walks straight over to the tree frustrated and starts pacing, Willow looks at her confused.

WILLOW

What the hell was that Faith?

FAITH (frustrated)

(she grunts and punches the tree hard causing the branches to shake and a few leaves to fall, her knuckles are bloody from the bark) Hell if I know! I swear Blondie just wanted to push my buttons…she just pushed the wrong ones. (she looks at her knuckles realizing they're bleeding) And Owwww!

WILLOW

(she walks over to Faith and puts her hand over hers and it begins glowing soft white) Well that too…but I meant what was with the whole Buffy stopping you thing.

FAITH

I don't know…but between Blondie tackling me for paybacks after the bar fight an' me about to jump Ahab…(Willow pulls her hand back and Faiths knuckles are healed, left with just some blood from the cuts) All in front of B…pretty sure its jacked up now.

WILLOW

I don't think so. (Faith looks confused) You said Billie talked to Buffy right? (Faith nods) Well pretty sure she dragged her outta the house to have the same heart to heart we're having.

FAITH

Or make fun of me…whichever she feels like doin' I guess. (she kicks a rock lazily)

WILLOW

Doubt it, Billie's a good friend. She may screw with ya but she knows when to be serious. (she thinks for a second as Faith continues looking around freaked out) Wanna tell me what the whole staring at each other thing was?

FAITH

Mostly I was freaked about what Buffy said…didn't see it comin'…glad she did though—then again Blondie woulda stopped me if she didn't. Just made me more confused though.

WILLOW (joking)

What? Her stopping you from jumping Xander hoping you would jump her?

FAITH

If she was thinkin' what I was thinkin' then hell yeah. (she slides down the tree trunk deep in thought)

WILLOW

Now what's that mean? (she sits next to Faith)

FAITH

Means as soon as she said that I wanted to take her an' kiss her with all I got…

WILLOW

And you didn't becaaaaaaauusee?

FAITH

(she looks at Willow annoyed) Cause I'm not the same horn dog I was back then. I don't do the want, take, have junk anymore…turns out it makes people hate me an' gets me in trouble.

WILLOW

Sorry girl…Buffy hardly ever takes the first step, she usually takes like the tenth…Might have to take a chance.

FAITH (worried)

Not sure if this is the kinda chance I wanna risk takin'…

WILLOW

Alright. (she stands up) That's it. I'm going to talk to Buffy.

FAITH (freaked)

WHAT! (she grabs Willow's arm quickly stopping her) You nuts Red! You swore ya wouldn't tell anyone!

WILLOW

Its driving me nuts how much its driving you nuts Faith! What am I supposed to do?

FAITH (freaked)

Go talk to Billie or somethin'! See if she got anythin' outta B. (a loud yell of pain is heard from the house) Oh thank god! (she gets up running for the back door)

WILLOW (frustrated)

Oh that girl is so lucky! (she follows Faith to the door)

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—DAY

Krystal is on the couch holding her head in serious shooting pain as Dawn and Landon sit on either side of her looking worried. Kennedy stands looking worried as Xander runs to bring her a glass of water. Billie and Buffy rush in through the front door.

BUFFY (worried)

What's going on?

DAWN

She's having a vision. (Krystal yells in pain again as Dawn and Landon wince at her) A bad one.

LANDON (worried)

They've all been bad since we forced that one vision to save Buffy and Billie…

WILLOW

(her and Faith rush into the room from the kitchen) What did she see?

DAWN (freaked)

(Krystal leans backward in pain again) Its not done…it should be done by now.

KENNEDY

It looks like it's seriously hurting her…Can't you guys try stopping it like you started that one?

LANDON

We tried when she had the last one…wasn't this bad either. (Krystal finally starts breathing deeply calming herself down as she sits back in the couch holding her head looking really freaked out) Krystal? You back in the present?

KRYSTAL (in pain)

Damn it…

XANDER

Here…drink this. (he hands her the water)

KRYSTAL (in pain)

I ever meet those Powers that Be…I swear I'm gonna stake 'em.

FAITH

(she smiles) They're not vampires Fortune Teller.

KRYSTAL

(she chugs down the glass of water) Who cares…it'll still be fun. Especially after they're putting me on over drive.

BILLIE

What did ya see?

KRYSTAL

Vamp nest. Bout seven of 'em in a crypt over at the main graveyard. Most are new, probably like two people can take it.

BILLIE

(she realizes the opportunity) Alright…why don't Buffy and Faith take it? (Buffy and Faith both look at her shocked) The rest of us can figure out what's up with Krystal's insane visions.

KENNEDY

Hey! Why can't I go? (Willow elbows her)

WILLOW

(She looks at Billie who nods at her realizing the plan) 'Cause you wanna stay back with me.

KENNEDY

I do? (Willow elbows her again) I do.

KRYSTAL

You guys better hurry…soon as sunset comes around they ditch the place and hunt on their own. Would take forever to track them one at a—(her eyes go wide) Oh not aga—_aaainnnnn! _(Her eyes turn white for a moment then she is hit with the pain of another vision. She clamps her eyes shut and holds her head in pain)

DAWN (worried)

Again…

LANDON (freaked)

If this keeps up her head is gonna explode!

WILLOW

Something musta gone wrong when you guys forced that vision…no way is there that many people the Powers need saved in Moonview.

KENNEDY

Well people tend to die here a lot.

WILLOW

Yeah…but Krystal is only supposed to get visions of the ones that the Powers need her too…no bum on seventh street is gonna pop on her radar.

KRYSTAL (in pain)

(her vision subsides as she slumps back onto the couch her eyes still closed and rubbing her temples) Apparantly now they do…On your way back from the crypt, save the guy that sleeps against the party store on Seventh…a vampire is gonna kill him.

LANDON (frustrated)

What! You got a migraine so they could save a drunk?

KRYSTAL (in pain)

Shh…no yelling…headache…

DAWN (confused)

That is really weird though…not to mention she usually has to touch the person she needs to save…

WILLOW

Not if her powers grew, she could start receiving visions on the spot but they are supposed to come from the Powers…but these are like random.

KRYSTAL

No less painful though—_Son of a bitch! _(She leans forward in pain again then stands up) Someone make it stop! (she jerks back holding her head howling in pain as the Scoobies all wince, Billie falls back against a wall wide eyed and beginning to tremble as Krystal's vision stops and she doubles over panting)

XANDER

Oh no…(he runs over to Billie leaning against the wall breathing deeply to control the demon) Billie…its okay…you're stronger then the demon remember?

BILLIE

Yeah I remember…I'm more freaked out because Krystal is goin' insane an' I'm like getting' high over here…not a good feelin'.

KRYSTAL

(panting still doubled over in pain) After you save the bum…go around the block and there'll be a lady carrying her groceries into her apartment…turns out demon dogs like Spam. (she starts falling over. Dawn and Landon both stand up and catch her laying her down on the couch)

LANDON

Easy Krystal…just relax.

KRYSTAL

Not really possible at the moment…(she opens her eyes to reveal they are still blank white but blood shot) Feels like I'm seein' everyone who is gonna get hurt tonight…

DAWN (freaked)

Krystal…(she waves her hand in front of Krystal's face)

KRYSTAL

What the heck are you doin'…

KENNEDY

Checking to make sure you can still see since your eyes are still in vision mode…

KRYSTAL (freaked)

What! (she sits up and grabs an axe laying by the couch looking in her reflection in the polished blade looking shocked) Ah crap…

BUFFY

What's going on…

BILLIE

(she is still leaning against the wall with Xander near her) When she forced that last vision she unlocked a lot of power…some stuff she wasn't ready for yet so its going crazy, she wasn't meant to be able to control the visions like that yet.

FAITH

So how do we stop it?

BILLIE

You and Buffy go out on patrol duty, take your motorcycle, were talkin' whole city here girly. Slay like crazy, any demon you see. The less evil around the better…It'll calm down the visions.

KENNEDY

Maybe I should go with 'em.

BILLIE

Can't.

KENNEDY (annoyed)

Why the hell not! More people out there taking on the demons the better!

BILLIE

Not when I gotta stay here cause I've meet tons of Seers and know what to do if their visions go nuts.

XANDER

What's that gotta do with…(he realizes and his eyes go wide)

BILLIE

Need a Slayer here incase I start to lose it. Given I was a demon for twenty years the first person I'll go for is Willow…she's most powerful so the Banshee's biggest threat.

WILLOW

(realizing) And if Kennedy knows I'm in trouble…

BILLIE

She'll do what I need her to do. (She looks at Kennedy) Okay? (Kennedy looks slightly freaked but nods her head slowly agreeing) Xander go get Krystal a wet rag for her eyes. (he doesn't move)

FAITH

(she walks over to Billie) I got her Ahab. (Xander nods and goes to the kitchen and Billie winks at Faith. She speaks quietly to Billie realizing what she did) You sneaky little twerp.

BILLIE

I try. (she smiles)

FAITH

(she smiles) Thanks. Some good ol' fashioned partner slay time should be good. You just help Fortune Teller kay? Looks like its really startin' to freak Brat an' Merlin out.

BILLIE

Got it.

BUFFY

Let us know if Krystal has anymore visions. (she turns to Faith) Looks like we're pullin' an all nighter.

FAITH

Just like old times huh B? (she tosses Buffy her extra helmet as she grabs hers and they leave the house smiling at each other)

KENNEDY (worried)

Billie…probably woulda been better to have Faith or Buffy here…they've been Slayers longer…no offense but I'm not sure if I could stop you…

BILLIE

(she sits up from the wall quickly) Sall good. Chances a' ya actually goin' toe to toe with demon me tonight are pretty small actually...Krystal shouldn't overload me.

KENNEDY

Wait…so…you lied…and sent Buffy and Faith out after all the towns demons…becaaauuusseee?

KRYSTAL

(Laying on the couch) Seriously…(The room looks confused except for Willow and Billie) No one else notices the thing with Faith and Buffy?

XANDER

(he walks back in the room and hands Krystal a washrag to put over her eyes) Thing? What thing? (he see's Billie standing fine) Hey you're okay!

BILLIE

Never was bad. (she kisses him) Sorry I had to scare ya…I know ya don't like seein' me like that.

DAWN

Okay…so wait…

KRYSTAL

Buffy and Faith got the Slayer hotts for each other but won't admit it so Willow and Billie are tryin' to set 'em up.

WILLOW

(she looks at Billie) You're an evil genius.

BILLIE

I try. (she smiles)

LANDON

So that's what that feeling between them is! (he looks at Willow) You said it was nothing.

WILLOW

I was under oath with Faith not to talk about it…(she thinks)…think she'll beat me like she said she would if you guys figured it out on your own?

KENNEDY (un believing)

Oh bull! Lehane and Buffy! That's jack…

DAWN

Nah…doesn't shock me. (she turns to Kennedy) Shoulda seen 'em in high school…talk about your sexual tension.

KRYSTAL

Well whatever the crap it is, the two are like made for each other I swear. (pause) Oh crap. (she sits up perfectly straight and pulls off the washcloth. Her eyes wide open in complete shock)

LANDON

Oh not again…

KRYSTAL

It wasn't a vision…I wasn't supposed to get any of them. (she remains in shock as she turns to face Billie) It was a message. For Billie

BILLIE (freaked)

(realizing) He wouldn't…

JAMIE

(Jamie bursts through the front door and faces the Scoobies with a dark smile) Yes. He would. (Kennedy steps in front of Willow protecting her as Billie does the same for Xander. Jamie smirks as Krystal gets hit with another vision and yelps in pain. Jamie closes his eyes embracing it) Damn…Now I see why ya hang around them Sis…the Seer is like a walking 5 hour energy shot. (he opens his eyes they are bright Blue) 'Course I had to do a charm to make 'em go out of control but—(Krystal grunts in pain again) Its worth it for this.

BILLIE (angry)

What are ya like ya moron! She's just a kid!

KRYSTAL (in pain)

Young adult. (she sits up slowly looking angry at Jamie with her washed out eyes)

JAMIE

If ya are gifted with abilities like we all are…you are never a child. (Krystal gets another vision and starts yelling in pain. Jamie takes a deep breath and his eyes start glowing brighter) Tellin' me you don't love that? That power…comin' constantly an' not actually having to inflict it?

BILLIE (angry)

Reverse it. (her eyes swirl blue from her anger) Now.

JAMIE

Now that would be Indian givin' Little Billie…It's a gift for you after all.

BILLIE (angry)

Drivin' one 'a my friends mad is a gift! You're twisted. (her eyes start glowing brighter as she starts getting a dark expression. She looks to Willow for a moment then back to Jamie) No wonder Mam liked me best. (she smirks)

JAMIE

Right…that's why she left ya with all those years. Ya weren't raised a demon…(he looks away thinking) Makes me wonder why I even bother tryin' to get ya on my side…

BILLIE (darkly)

True…but she came back for me. (she starts to walk towards him while speaking slowly, his anger rises with every word) She came back…took me under her wing. I was a' evil prodigy. It all came so easily…an' she praised me for it, congratulating me…takin' me with her on the hunts…(she stands right in front of him looking him square in the eye Krystal is hit with another vision and starts screaming causing Billie's eyes to turn a brighter Blue. Her and Jamie's eye's both increase in intensity through the conversation continuing) She replaced you with me for her protégé an' ya hated it. Think I don't know how many times you tried to kill her?

JAMIE (darkly)

Shut up.

XANDER

(he moves to stand by Kennedy and Willow, they all look worried) Uhh…Babe…not too sure how mad ya should make him…

BILLIE (darkly)

You plotted it constantly…thinkin' of ways, but stayed real secret about it…wanted to make sure ya never got caught…'cause she would kill you in a' instant.

JAMIE (darkly)

Stop. I mean it.

KENNEDY (worried)

(Billie and Jamie's expressions both get harsher) Billie…

BILLIE (darkly)

So instead…ya decided to take the chicken way out. Ya knew that you would never be the student to surpass the master, so why not take out the other student?

JAMIE (darkly)

Billie.

BILLIE (darkly)

Yep….Me. Only…ya knew that you couldn't kill me, so why not have the Shamans just make me vulnerable? (Jamie starts trembling with anger, Billie stays calm) You paid them off to give me that vision…that's why ya sent me there in the first place right?

JAMIE (darkly)

You're gonna regret this…

WILLOW (worried)

I think she might…

BILLIE (darkly)

Nah…feels good to be evil once in a while. Especially when I know I won't feel guilty about it later. (she smiles darkly) Ya knew how much Pap meant to me. So you sent me to those Shamans, and followed to watch me go mad…Mam found me, an' tried to kill me jus' like ya hoped. Too bad I was too strong for her…after what _you_ did to me.

JAMIE (darkly)

Don't you dare.

DAWN (freaked)

What is she doing!

XANDER (freaked)

Making him hurt…

BILLIE (darkly)

It's your fault she died…ya staged the whole thing, why wouldn't it be. (she fakes being innocent) Oh damn…that means that…Mam died knowing I was strongest and worthy to take her place…(she turns to Jamie) An' thinkin' you were a failure.

JAMIE (angry)

You bitch! (he punches her across the face and takes hold of her jacket collar shoving her into a wall, Billie starts laughing maniacally)

BILLIE (mocking)

Face it. Pap loves me no matter what for the good in me. Mam loves me 'cause I killed her…who loves you Jamie? (he slams her into the wall again their eyes both growing in intensity)

JAMIE (angry)

It's your fault! All of it! Mam thought I was a wimp, so she gave up on me an' went to find you…everythin' came so easy for you. Her little Bean Sí princess, and I was nothin' but the banished prince. (he throws her into the coffee table breaking it as she continues to laugh maniacally) You know she was gonna give the entire family legacy to you? Rule over the Banshees…the Dark side of Ireland as your little playground, the emotions you were taught from birth teaching you how to embrace pain more…

BILLIE (mocking)

(she continues laughing as she stands up) 'Cause I've felt all of it. Mam regretted not leaving you with Pap like me…said she woulda loved havin' her two little killers to leave her empire to. She even considered sendin' you to the Carmen's to get the demon taken outta you for a while to get to my level of power.

JAMIE (furious)

_Shut up!_ (he yells so loud that it taps into his powers, making all the Scoobies wince for a moment at the shriek)

KENNEDY (freaked)

Billie! Seriously!

BILLIE (darkly)

Wanna know what her last words to me were? She said, "You have the power now…don't let that fool of a son of mine ruin it for you…Kill him."

JAMIE (darkly)

You're lying.

BILLIE (darkly)

Oh but brother…you know its true. That's why it just busted your last nerve.

JAMIE (darkly)

And you're gonna regret it.

BILLIE (darkly)

After all the power you just gave me? I think you're gonna be regrettin' coming anywhere near here.

They lunge at each other and start fighting. Kennedy backs Willow and Xander over to the couch away from the fighting Banshee siblings. They all look worried with the exception of Willow who looks determined.

WILLOW

Hurry, we don't have much time. (she puts her hands on Krystal's temples and focuses, her hands glowing a soft white as she concentrates)

KENNEDY

No we don't…(Billie throws Jamie across the room into a wall and approaches him again) This keeps up and I'm gonna end up fighting Billie after she kills Jamie.

XANDER

No you're not.

KENNEDY (freaked)

Xander! If she starts trying to hurt one of us then I'm not gonna have a choice!

XANDER (frustrated)

God! I had this conversation with Buffy about Anya! You don't go around killing your friends!

LANDON

What if they turn evil…

WILLOW

No one's killing anyone. (her hands stop glowing as Krystal's eyes gain their color back and she starts breathing deeply) Better?

KRYSTAL (in pain)

I think they stopped…

DAWN (relieved)

Thank god! (she hugs Krystal in relief)

LANDON

Reversed the charm Jamie did?

WILLOW

Yep, top of the list of things Billie told me to do. Sorry, I had to wait for them to start fighting.

XANDER

What are you talking about…

KENNEDY

Were you mind talking again? I thought it wouldn't work on Billie?

WILLOW

Her spell started fading away, she told me her plan…she had to piss Jamie off enough to get the strength to fight him.

XANDER (freaked)

Willow, if the spell wore off then the demon's gonna take over!

WILLOW

Nope…that's where you and Kennedy come in.

KENNEDY (nervous)

I'm fighting Billie aren't I…

DAWN

You've done it before.

KENNEDY

Not demon Billie…we always stop sparing when the demon starts gettin' antsy.

WILLOW

Jamie should run any time now…he doesn't wanna die and he knows Billie is gonna kill him if she goes full evil now. Kennedy you need to just distract her. The spell is almost all gone I can feel it, then Xander…I'm gonna need you to trust me and feel how much you love Billie…okay?

XANDER

The two things in the world that are fact for me…I can trust Willow and I love Billie.

WILLOW

(she smiles) Good. Landon, you need to put a barrier around you Dawn and Krystal and get ready with the sound block spell just in case we need it.

LANDON

But…I've never tried it before…

WILLOW

I need all my magic for what I gotta do to save Billie…if she screams we're screwed. You can do it. (Landon nods)

BILLIE (mocking)

Wow…we're related? (She holds Jamie by the neck and slams him into a wall) Makes me actually embarrassed.

JAMIE (harsh)

I'm the embarrassed one…(he punches her across the jaw forcing her away as he backs to the door) Gettin' my ass handed to me by my love sick sister…(he turns to face the Scoobies) maybe I should make her hurt just like she did to me. (he leaps for Xander and grabs him and pulls a knife from the shelf holding it to his neck) An' kill the man ya love. (the Scoobies all look freaked out while Billie looks calm with an evil expression on her face)

KENNEDY (freaked)

Was this part of the plan!

WILLOW (freaked)

No…it wasn't. (she holds up her hand but Jamie reacts)

JAMIE

Ah ah ah…one move and I carve his throat out.

BILLIE

You really wanna do that?

JAMIE

If it puts you through hell then yeah…top of my list. (he cuts Xander a little and a thin line of blood drips from his neck)

BILLIE

(she smirks) Fine…do it. (the Scoobies look shocked and Xander looks hurt) Killing him will surely send me off the deep end. (she takes off her jacket revealing her tattoos down her arm completely faded and turns lifting up her shirt to reveal the large protection rune covering most of her back fading inward in gold outlines as they dissolve) I'm pretty close now…you know the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you Jamie…all the power I'll get from you killin' Xander. (she pulls her shirt back down and faces him) You'll be dead before ya pull the knife outta his throat.

JAMIE

(he freezes for a second) Looks like you win this time Billie. (he pushes Xander to the couch and throws the knife at Billie as he leaps out the window crashing through it. Billie catches the knife and starts shaking frozen holding it in front of her face)

KRYSTAL

Kennedy…get ready…if she can't stop herself you need to stop her before she does something she regrets.

KENNEDY (frightened)

You kidding…with that spell gone I feel her power…hope ya got some nice flowers picked out for my funeral.

BILLIE (harsh)

(she continues trembling frozen) Is he gone.

WILLOW

Xander…you need to talk to her. Calm her down.

XANDER

Right. (he gets up and looks at her softly while walking to her slowly) Billie?

BILLIE (harsh)

(still frozen) Is. He. Gone.

XANDER

Yeah…Jamie ran away once he knew he was about to die…you can stop the demon now.

BILLIE (harsh)

(still frozen holding the blade of the knife) I'm. Trying.

XANDER

Let me help you. (he walks over to her and stands next to her still frozen form) Remember I'll always love you. (Willow stands and walks slowly over to them)

BILLIE (darkly)

(a tear moves down her cheek from her glowing eyes as she continues trembling) I was…gonna let him…kill you.

XANDER

No…you knew he wouldn't when he knew you would kill him the next second. I trust you…and I always will. (Willow stands next to Xander as Billie slowly releases the knife and lets it clatter to the floor and looks him in the eye and continues crying)

BILLIE (harsh)

Why? I'm a monster.

XANDER

No. (Willow raises her hand to Xander's heart and the other to Billie's heart) You're a hero. (Willow's hands begin glowing a soft white causing both Xander and Billie to gasp, the glow starts turning blue as Billie's eyes fade in intensity and her tattoos all outline back on her arm in gold. Her eyes then swirl to her usual deep brown. Willow puts her hands down looking dazed and starts to stumble until Kennedy catches her)

KENNEDY

Gotcha. (Willow smiles at her)

BILLIE (guilty)

Oh my god…(she looks at Xander freaked as tears continue to trail down her cheek) Xander I'm so sorry! (she looks frightened as Xander kisses her deeply. Her tattoos all outline in black before he breaks the kiss and pulls her into his arms to comfort her)

XANDER

Nothin' to be sorry about.

DAWN

You just saved our asses Billie.

KENNEDY

No way in hell was I gonna be able to take on Jamie.

WILLOW (proud)

Your plan was perfect…worked better then ya thought, you didn't even hit Kennedy once!

KENNEDY

Wait…you were gonna hit me?

BILLIE

Well…Demon Billie woulda…I warned Willow…

XANDER

Kay. Know how we called evil Angel Angelus? Think evil Billie needs a name…

BILLIE

Well…in Ireland the other Banshee's called me Bean sí Banphrionsa…

KRYSTAL (confused)

Did those visions turn my brain to jelly or did she just mumble about beans banned from freeon…

BILLIE

Its Irish for Banshee Princess…(she looks guilty as everyone looks shocked)

WILLOW (shocked)

You mean that wasn't just a metaphor!

BILLIE

No…I'm kinda the rightful heir to the hierarchy of demons in Ireland…(quickly) But I gave it up! It's not mine anymore!

KENNEDY (freaked)

Holy crap…

XANDER (shocked)

Why didn't ya tell us?

BILLIE

'Cause its never who I was…I hated orderin' people around even when I was evil. I would kill people for callin' me their Princess an' worshipin' me. Soon as I killed my Mam the first thing I did was tell the Tuatha I didn't want the job.

DAWN

So then shouldn't Jamie have it?

BILLIE

He should…that's why I was so shocked to see him here in the first place. When you rule the demons in Ireland you can't leave the island without the Tuatha's consent. My Mam was the first in a century when she came here to get me.

KENNEDY

Isn't this a talk for another day?

KRYSTAL

God yes! I need somethin' to wind me down after an afternoon of hell!

LANDON (thinking)

Hmmm…what can we do after Krystal's brain almost turned to jelly freaking me and Dawn out, Kennedy almost had the fight of her life, and Xander almost lost the woman he loves to turning evil to save us from her evil twin…

XANDER

Bullet anyone?

WILLOW

Solve our problems with a good party! Awesome! (she picks up the phone) I'll call Buffy and Faith, tell 'em to meet us there after their patrol.

BILLIE (thinking)

Wait…(she looks up with an eager expression) I just got a killer idea! Willow, what did Faith tell you out back? (Willow stays quiet) Oh come on we all know about them now…they'll thank us for it later.

WILLOW

Well…when Buffy stopped her from—

XANDER (sarcastic)

Tryin' to rock my world?

WILLOW

Yeah—she said that she wanted to…well…

BILLIE

Kiss Buffy with all she had?

KENNEDY

Oh god…Faith being romantic…(she fakes choking and Willow smacks her playfully) Sorry! Its gonna take a while to get used to!

WILLOW

Yeah why?

BILLIE

Cause Buffy said the same thing…and after how they were dancin' at the Bullet last night?

DAWN

So…what? You're gonna jump on stage and play something that makes them dance even crazier and do each other right there on the dance floor? (everyone looks at her shocked as Krystal and Landon start laughing) What? I'm not innocent little fourteen year old defenseless Key Dawn anymore ya know…

WILLOW

I don't think making them go crazy is the best way to go…Faith is freaked about Buffy worrying that she's gonna hurt her.

BILLIE

And Buffy is worried about exactly that…so how 'bout we take the sweeter approach?

XANDER

Show off new not horn dog Faith?

KENNEDY

Oh she's still a horn dog…just not the kind who pulls the 'get some, get gone' (Willow smacks her again) I mean…Gee Billie, what didja have in mind? (Willow smiles at her in approval as Billie smirks making a whipping motion and sound) Oh stuff it Cayne. Make with the plan already.

BILLIE

My pleasure Suarez. There's an old classic song that I can vamp up just enough to play at the Bullet but still be sweet an' meaningful…well…its kinda already done for me I guess, crazy Disney stars and their remakes. (she smiles)

XANDER

What song?

BILLIE

(still smiling) How much do you guys know 'bout The Little Mermaid?

LANDON

You're not.

BILLIE

I am.

KRYSTAL

You wouldn't.

BILLIE

Oh I would.

DAWN

Bonus points…Buffy's favorite Disney movie.

WILLOW (excited)

Oh my gosh that's gonna be so cute! Wait…the song talks about a guy though…

BILLIE

So I switch the words up, no biggie.

XANDER

My girl and her match maker ideas! (he kisses her) No one can resist the power of your music.

BILLIE

I like to think so. Get 'em on the phone Willow…I'm gonna need two hours to get the guys ready.

WILLOW

You got it. (she dials the phone and walks away)

DAWN

If I know my sister…and from how it sounds Faith too…they're gonna be in denial while the song is going on, probably try not being anywhere near each other.

KRYSTAL

So we all make sure they end up looking lovingly into each others eyes while Billie sings her humanity out! (she realizes what she says) That wouldn't happen right? I mean ya did just almost overload…

BILLIE

No worries…the spell Willow did took the pain away, I'm good as new. Now remember, don't give 'em any hints you guys know…they'll slay me and bury Willow alive.

KENNEDY

So…what? You're gonna sing about being part of each other's world? (everyone looks at her like she is an idiot and turns to walk away leaving her with Billie) What!

BILLIE

Do you think before you talk…or does the stupidity jus' come natural? (she walks away)

KENNEDY

Pardon me for growing up with Aladdin not Ariel…

CUT TO: THE SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

Billie stands talking with Xander at the side of the stage. The teenage Scoobies sit at a table together. Willow and Kennedy run over to them.

WILLOW

Kay, they're almost here. You guys ready?

DAWN

I don't know if I can keep this a secret…We're setting up my sister for cryin' out loud!

KRYSTAL

Hey, just think…she's gonna realize we all know when we're sneakily dancing with them trying to bring 'em together right?

LANDON

Not if we do it right! The point is to not freak them out…that's why we came up with the whole back story for why Billie is singin' this song.

KENNEDY

Knowing them…we better make sure we get through it without the slightest crack up.

XANDER

(he walks over) Okay…the plan one last time. They come in, ask how everything went. We tell them the story…song plays…they kiss…happily ever after without my girlfriend and best friend being Slayed!

KENNEDY

Oh, that's all?

BUFFY

What's all? (her and Faith walk up to them shocking all the Scoobies)

FAITH

Nice to see you guys too. (she takes Kennedy's beer and starts drinking it)

KENNEDY

Sure…take my beer…I almost had to kill Billie and ya take my beer…nice.

FAITH (shocked)

(she does a spit take) What!

BUFFY (shocked)

We leave you guys alone for what? Four hours and ya end up almost having to kill Xander's girlfriend?

XANDER

Well…things like that happen when the girl I love needs to almost turn evil to save us from her evil twin brother who showed up at our house today.

FAITH (shocked)

Ah hell…he knows where we live?

WILLOW

Knows where we live, and put a spell on Krystal to force visions on her.

KRYSTAL

Yeah…the guy made me his personal Red Bull…I hate being a Seer.

LANDON

No you don't.

KRYSTAL

(she thinks for a second) Your right. I don't.

KENNEDY

Anyway! She needed to almost turn evil to show him how much she could beat his ass if he tried turning her evil again…turns out they like define sibling rivalry to rule Ireland.

FAITH (confused)

What…the…

WILLOW

That's what we said…long story short, Jamie almost killed Xander…but realized that would totally send Billie off the deep end so he ran off and Xander had to save Billie from goin' evil the only way he knows how.

BUFFY

Which is…

XANDER

What? You guys never heard the song she wrote for me? 'Kiss me on the sidewalk and take away the pain'?

FAITH

Yeah…she was gonna sing that for ya here…but then you got tortured so she had to do it at her apartment before the both of ya did it. (she smirks)

XANDER

One day Faith Lehane…one day…

FAITH

Waiting for it Xander Harris…waiting for it…

BUFFY (teasing)

God that sounds so weird coming from you.

FAITH

What?

BUFFY

Saying peoples real names.

FAITH

Oh my apologies Buffy Summers…does it bother you?…(she stops for a moment) Yeah doesn't work, sorry B.

BUFFY

(she elbows her and smiles slightly) That's better. (Kennedy starts chuckling until Willow elbows her in the ribs)

XANDER

(Billie and her band takes their places) Hey! Live jammage! Come on, we're all dancing…right now.

FAITH

Awwee…can't we get a drink first?

KENNEDY

That's why ya took mine, come on! (they drag Buffy and Faith to the dance floor as Billie approaches the mic holding her acoustic guitar)

BILLIE (in the mic)

Helloooooooo Bullet people! (the crowd cheers) We're sorry to interrupt your scheduled partying but there's a song I need to play for a really special person. Now before y'all laugh at me for the choice…just know its gotta serious purpose. If ya think otherwise just go getta shot 'a JD an' it will in about two minutes. (the croud cheers as Billie puts her guitar strap over her shoulder smiling at the Scoobies to start their plan)

BUFFY

Awweee Xander! Billie's singin' ya another song!

XANDER

Am I lucky or what? Her music is magic.

KENNEDY

Cheeeesssyyy. (Willow smacks her playfully)

Billie starts strumming her guitar softly and the club sways to the beats

BILLIE (singing)

{italics in parentheses=Billie's band singing backup}

_Ooohaaaaaa (kiss the girl)_

(Buffy and Faith both look shocked)

_Ooohaaaaaa (kiss the girl)_

(Buffy glares at Billie who smiles and winks back while Faith looks freaked to Willow who gives her a thumbs up and smiles while dancing with Kennedy)

_There you see her, Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say, But there's something about her_

(Buffy and Faith look at each other then look away quickly swaying to the beats)

_And you don't know why, But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.  
_

(Dawn walks over to dance with Buffy while Xander starts dancing with Faith, both spin the Slayers around and trade dance partners so they are with each other and start dancing awkwardly)

_Yes, you want her, Look at her you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too, There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

(the two turn away from each other again at the thought, embarrassed, Billie looks frustrated on stage and glares at Faith shaking her head towards Buffy)

Shalalalala  
My oh my, Looks like you're way too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad, it's such a shame too bad,

_You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

(Landon and Krystal both bump into Faith dancing forcing her to bump into Buffy, the Slayers both freeze)

Now's your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon  
Hey, you better do it soon, No time will be better  
She don't say a word, And she wont say a word  
Until you, kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

(Faith clears her throat, apologizes, and looks away while rubbing the back of her neck, Kennedy and Willow both groan)

_Shalalalala _

_My oh my, Looks like you're way too shy  
Ain't gonna, kiss the girl  
Shalalalala _

_Ain't that sad it's such a shame Too bad, _

_You're gonna miss the girl  
_

(Willow goes to dance with Faith while Kennedy dances with Buffy)

FAITH

I'm gonna kill you…know that right?

WILLOW

You'll get over it, now just take a chance already!

(they continue dancing)

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared, You better be prepared  
Go on and, kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it hooow_

(Kennedy and Willow both spin Faith and Buffy and bump them into each other's arms as Billie starts singing softly)

_You wanna, kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_(kiss the girl)_

(Buffy and Faith look into each other's eyes softly as the Scoobies all watch in anticipation)

_oooh, ohooo,_

_kiss the girl, (kiss the girl)_

(Buffy and Faith each hold up one of their hands softly pressing their fingertips together feeling their connection as their fingers slowly lace together)

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

(Faith slowly starts to lean in, giving Buffy the chance to pull away only to have her stare into Faith's eyes deeply as they are inches apart)

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

(Faith cups Buffy's cheek with her free hand and kisses her softly, after a moment Buffy starts kissing back. Billie, with a huge smile on her face, and her band break into the end of the song strongly. The Scoobies all celebrate dancing extatic)

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyy  
(Looks like you're way too shy Ain't gonna)_

_Kiss the girl!  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad,_

_you're gonna miss the girl!_

(Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
(Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl)

(Buffy and Faith both pull back from the kiss slowly looking into each other's eyes softly, frozen in shock)

_Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl._

(Buffy and Faith remain frozen inches apart gazing softly at one another as the music cuts out)

BLACK OUT


	14. Coupleey Stuff

Writers block...baaaadddd writers block...not good not good not good at all...struggled a bit, not as amazing as i could wish it would be...but i still approve enough to put it out here for yall to see :D

So we're still truckin...and i realized a 'season' is 22 episodes usually...which means only what? eight left! :O good greif! Whats gonna happen! Will Billie renounce her throne to Jamie! Will Buffy and Faith ever grow a set and get together already! Will Kennedy and Willow stay strong! Does Dawn, Landon, and Krystal deserve their own spin off story! Will Xander...well be Xander! Should i keep going with a season 9 after all of this! Am i rambling too much! YES I AM! :D

As always...these peeps arent mine except for technically the ones you never saw on the magic glowing picture box. I just enjoy putting words into their mouths in the form of bad renditions of Boston, Irish, and Buffy's accent (the adding 'y' at the end of everything...demon-y...evil-y...etc :P) and Sarcasm when i see fit...(very often with this show)

Yall rock! Keep on readin and reviewin! Let me know what ya think and your answers to my ranting questions above if ya wanna...i'd love to hear what you guys, my gentle readers...have to say :D

* * *

Episode 14—Couple-ey Stuff

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—DAY

Billie stands arguing with Jamie, both their eyes glow intensely

BILLIE (darkly)

She came back…took me under her wing. I was a' evil prodigy. It all came so easily…an' she praised me for it, congratulating me… She replaced you with me for her protégé an' ya hated it. Mam died knowing I was strongest and worthy to take her place.

JAMIE (angry)

(He pins her against the wall in a fit or rage) It's your fault! All of it! Mam thought I was a wimp, so she gave up on me an' went to find you…everythin' came so easy for you. Her little Bean Sí princess, and I was nothin' but the banished prince.

CUT TO:

The gang standing in the living room after Jamie runs out

WILLOW (shocked)

You mean that wasn't just a metaphor!

BILLIE

No…I'm kinda the rightful heir to the hierarchy of demons in Ireland…(quickly) But I gave it up! It's not mine anymore!

WILLOW AND KENNEDY'S ROOM—NIGHT

Willow and Kennedy stand in each other's arms.

KENNEDY (sweetly)

I'm your kite string.

WILLOW (smiling)

And you always will be.

KENNEDY (sweetly)

And you're my Goddess

WILLOW

And I always will be.

They kiss again. When they pull back they rest their foreheads against each other and shut their eyes just enjoying each other's presence.

WILLOW

You helped me through everything this past year. I don't think I would have survived through it without you.

KENNEDY (assuring)

Yes you would have (she looks Willow in the eye while smiling sweetly)

WILLOW

How do you know?

KENNEDY (smiling)

Because I know the woman I love. And because you never have to worry about if you would have been okay without me…'cuz you weren't. I'll always be here for you, I promise.

WILLOW (sweetly)

And I'll be here for you. (she kisses her softly) I love you.

KENNEDY

I know you do. But it's nice to hear it, I love you too.

Willow and Kennedy kiss again and lower themselves slowly onto their bed.

BILLIE'S BEDROOM—NIGHT

Xander sits with Billie at the end of her bed

BILLIE

Like how you came for me in the alley after I almost lost it. Losing myself is my biggest fear…but you wash it away like a pouring rain.

XANDER

In that case I'll chase you into every rainstorm you see. (she smiles at him warmly and he thinks for a moment realizing what he needs to do) Billie…

BILLIE (curious)

Yeah?

XANDER (sweetly)

I feel like I'm falling in love with you.

BILLIE (softly)

Xander…(she looks at him softly) I think I can finally start writin' actual love songs from the heart. (a small smile forms on her face) 'Cause I'm fallin' in love with you too.

Xander smiles as Billie moves to kiss him softly at first. The kiss deepens as the couple lies back on the bed.

SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

Buffy dances with Kennedy as Faith dances to Willow while Billie sings on stage.

FAITH

I'm gonna kill you…know that right?

WILLOW

You'll get over it, now just take a chance already!

They continue dancing Kennedy and Willow both spin Faith and Buffy and bump them into each other's arms as Billie starts singing softly. Buffy and Faith look into each other's eyes softly as the Scoobies all watch in anticipation. Buffy and Faith each hold up one of their hands softly pressing their fingertips together feeling their connection as their fingers slowly lace together. Faith slowly starts to lean in, giving Buffy the chance to pull away only to have her stare into Faith's eyes deeply as they are inches apart. Faith cups Buffy's cheek with her free hand and kisses her softly, after a moment Buffy starts kissing back. Billie, with a huge smile on her face, and her band break into the end of the song strongly. The Scoobies all celebrate dancing ecstatic. Buffy and Faith both pull back from the kiss slowly looking into each other's eyes softly, frozen in shock.

BLACK OUT

WILLOW AND KENNEDY'S ROOM—MORNING

Willow and Kennedy both lay in bed covered only by their sheets. Kennedy's eyes flutter open and she looks down at the redhead in her arms and smiles sweetly brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

KENNEDY (softly)

Willow? (she kisses Willow's forehead as she starts to stir) Baby, wake up.

WILLOW

(she mumbles with her eyes still closed) Don't wanna…good dream.

KENNEDY

Oh really? (she smiles and kisses her softly earning a smile from Willow) Whatcha dreamin' about?

WILLOW

You saved me from an evil frog demon.

KENNEDY

(she chuckles) That's your good dream? (she lifts Willows chin as she finally opens her eyes) There's better things to dream about ya know.

WILLOW

Yeah…like you taking me home afterwards and kicking your double H's. (she smiles)

KENNEDY

(he eyes light up) Oh! Well in that case go back to sleep. (she smirks and covers Willow's eyes)

WILLOW

(she playfully smacks Kennedy's hand away) Why the heck would I do that when I got the real you laying next to me all naked? (she shuffles closer to Kennedy and kisses her)

KENNEDY

Got a point there. But you took care of my double H's last night (she smirks) all last night.

WILLOW

Barely got the sound proof spell put around the room…(she smiles)

KENNEDY

Well maybe I want everyone to hear how much I love you (she kisses Willow strongly, pulling back leaving her breathless) a lot.

WILLOW (teasing)

Not when it would scar Dawnie for life…I don't care how loud she turns up her iPod…there's things you just can't un-hear.

KENNEDY

True…I don't think Billie went home last night either. Shocked the house is still standing. (Willow smacks her smirking) Anyone ever tell you that ya can be abusive sometimes? And not in the fun way either.

WILLOW

Well when ya talk about everyone getting freaky and shaking the house down I think you deserve it!

KENNEDY

True…nothings gonna happen till Faith and Buffy finally get it on. (Willow smacks her again) Seriously baby…we gotta work on this girlfriend abuse you got goin' on before you go dominatrix on me! (She looks away visualizing it getting a smirk on her face) Then again…

WILLOW

Don't you even think about it…(she kisses Kennedy strongly this time leaving her breathless) That's all you get from me lover.

KENNEDY

It's all I need. (she starts kissing Willow deeply again)

CUT TO: XANDER'S BEDROOM—MORNING

Billie and Xander both lay covered only by the sheets. Xander gazes lovingly at Billie as she sleeps softly next to him, he softly caresses her arm tracing over her tattoos and smiles as she starts to stir. She opens her eyes to him and smiles.

XANDER (in a bad accent)

Top o' the mornin' my lil' Irish princess.

BILLIE (teasing)

Two things I don't wanna wake up too…someone makin' fun a' my accent an' a reminder that I'm supposed to be rulin' the evil a' Ireland.

XANDER

You know I think your accent is cute. (he kisses her softly) And I called you my princess…not evil.

BILLIE

True. Still, try again. (she smiles and shuts her eyes)

XANDER

(he chuckles and kisses her lovingly, when he breaks the kiss Billie opens her eyes and looks sweetly at him) Morning, my blonde beauty.

BILLIE

Best wake up ever. (she moves closer to him and starts kissing him strongly, finally they break the kiss smiling and resting their foreheads against each other)

XANDER

I don't get it. (Billie looks at him with a playful curious look in her eye)

BILLIE

Well…last night we fought a big demon with horns an' a big axe. I got thrown into a crypt an' he came after me 'til ya bashed his head in real good with a mace savin' me. (she looks into his eyes sweetly) I looked into your eyes an' saw how much you loved me…then we ended up here…all night. (she smiles and kisses him sweetly)

XANDER

I get that part…Made me look all macho and heroic, how could I forget.

BILLIE (curious)

Then what don't ya get?

XANDER

(he studies Billie's curious expression in deep thought) How someone so amazing, sweet, talented, and loving as you actually has to survive on inflicting pain.

BILLIE (guilty)

I didn't always…my power wasn't unlocked 'til my mother came back for me…an' I never really had to inflict it. (she looks away guilty) It's always around enough to live.

XANDER (sweetly)

Hey. (he pulls her back to his gaze) I didn't mean it like that…I just mean that legends book is full of crap. You aren't a misery causing monster, Billie. You're the polar opposite.

BILLIE

No I'm not. (she holds his hand to her cheek as her eyes swirl blue) See? Still good 'ol Billie the Banshee.

XANDER

Nope. I don't see Billie the Banshee…I see Billie the woman I love who has turned into a hero. She risks her life to save people she cares about and some she doesn't even know. She faces the evil in her and laughs at it. She's the definition of good. (he kisses her again. When she opens her eyes they swirl back to brown) I love that I can make you do that.

BILLIE

So do I, makes me feel safe all the time. Like I have no care in the world.

XANDER

(he starts caressing Billie's arm softly again, tracing her swirling tattoos as she cuddles into his chest) I wonder if anyone else feels like this…

BILLIE

Kennedy and Willow seem pretty in love. (she smiles) Don't know if they depend on each other like I depend on you though.

XANDER

It's the eye patch. Makes me dependable.

BILLIE

Oh definitely. Buffy and Faith aren't to love yet…they've barely done more then small talk and Slay since they kissed at the Bullet.

XANDER

Sexual tension in the Scooby Gang you can cut with a tooth pick.

BILLIE

(she smirks) Well it sure as hell isn't comin' from me.

XANDER

Well I hope not! (he smiles and starts kissing her again)

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT—MORNING

Faith lays in bed covered by the sheets. She wakes up finding her arms wrapped around someone from behind. She smiles and gently kisses them on the shoulder trailing up their neck.

FAITH

Wakey, wakey Sleepin' Beauty. Not much of a prince to wake ya up but…(Buffy rolls over in her arms facing Faith with a sleepy smile on her face)

BUFFY

Not a prince…still a fairy tale night though.

FAITH

I'll take that as a 'hey Faith you were rock em' sock em' last night' (she smiles sweetly and kisses Buffy on the forehead)

BUFFY (smirking)

All night.

FAITH

Hot chicks with super powers remember? (she smirks) Tend to put new meaning to the phrase 'go all night' when we're literally built to be up all night except for (she looks at her alarm clock) like three hours of sleep?

BUFFY

Yeah…Slaying demons, not the double H's.

FAITH

Well the universe asked for it when they gave us this (she holds pulls Buffy's hand up and presses their fingers together feeling their connection) So its all the Powers that Pee's fault.

BUFFY

That Be…(she thinks) Actually…do almighty beings need to pee?

FAITH

Guess it depends…don't exactly think they'd wear diapers—(she thinks realizing what she just said as Buffy starts giggling) and holy crap that was the worst pun ever…

BUFFY

It's conversations like this that ruin a girl's afterglow…know that?

FAITH

(she looks at Buffy sweetly and runs the back of her fingers along her cheek) Still look glowing to me, B. (Buffy smiles softly at Faith and looks into her eyes as they lean in for a deep passionate kiss that grows in intensity)

Suddenly Buffy and Faith both sit up shocked awake in their own beds and pajamas, Faith in the basement and Buffy upstairs in her room. Both are panting as they look around, particularly next to them in search of the one they shared a dream with. Buffy feels the sheets next to her and runs her fingers through her hair catching her breath. Faith looks at the empty spot in her bed then rubs the back of her neck stretching it out. Both Slayers look deep in thought as they softly touch their lips after the kiss that shocked them awake from their dream.

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN—MORNING

Jamie stands pacing around his chamber fiddling with a dagger looking frustrated and antsy. Malcom walks in startling him, causing Jamie to hurl the dagger at his follower. Malcom moves his head to the side just in time for the dagger to lodge itself in the stone behind him.

JAMIE (startled)

Malcom! God ya gotta stop creepin' around like that…I know we're evil but honestly…

MALCOM

Of course my lord…(he pulls the dagger from the wall and holds it to Jamie bowing his head) However, I was told you called for me?

JAMIE

Oh! Right…(he takes the dagger and continues fiddling with it) I want a status update on my goody two-faced sister an' her friends.

MALCOM

You mean like you did last night just before they went to sleep?

JAMIE

(he turns to Malcom swiftly) Do I hear a tone Malcom? It's been hours…surely somethin' interesting has happened? They went on a rampage of the evil community? Discovered another way for me to take my rightful place as Overlord of Ireland…anythin'?

MALCOM

(he becomes awkward and slightly disturbed) Well…I wouldn't say 'nothing' happened…

JAMIE

Then what? (Malcom clears his throat)

MALCOM

I sort of stopped observing the house after they umm…went to uhh…sleep…

JAMIE

Why the hell would you stop—(he realizes) you've gotta be kiddin' me…

MALCOM

The Witch and young Slayer, along with Billie and her lover were…(he trails off almost blushing)

JAMIE

What are they like! God…Runnin' around doin' Couple-ey Stuff. The most powerful Witch this side of the planet should be reconcilin' with the Earth or somethin'…not some baby Slayer! And Billie is supposed to be in Ireland! It's blimey chaos over there man! The Tuatha have no voice for order…

MALCOM

I don't understand why you don't just go take the throne Sir…if I may be so bold.

JAMIE

(he walks over to his stone chair flopping himself down lazily) Think I haven't tried? It's all very traditional over there Malcom…must be the rightful heir an' my stupid mother named Billie next in line to the Tuatha just before she died…you an' I both know the only two ways I'm gonna ever come to power…

MALCOM

Of course. Kill Billie while she embraces her power, or have her accept it an' chose for you to rule with her.

JAMIE

(he lifts his head in thought) Okay…so three…

MALCOM (confused)

Three, my liege?

JAMIE

The one is irrelevant, an' after last time I don't exactly think sister dear is willing to share…so the question remains…(he sits forward tapping his chin in thought) How the hell do I kill one of the most vile evil Banshees to ever walk this Earth…(he ponders as another vampire enters kneeling before him)

VAMPIRE

A thousand pardons my liege…but if I may have a word?

JAMIE (teasing)

Damn you vampires are so proper…very old school.

MALCOM

With all due respect sir, most of us are well beyond our years. Jenkins actually lived through the American Revolution.

JAMIE (shocked)

Really? (his eyes go wide in thought) He seemed more like a Woodstock kinda guy…An' I'm over forty years old…don't see me bowin' to people.

VAMPIRE

You are also royalty, sir. Very little exist for you to worship.

JAMIE

(he thinks for a second) Got me there. So whatcha got for me?

VAMPIRE

Malcom spoke of your heightened interest in monitoring your sister and her friends, so I thought you should know that the house is stirring with all but the three children under the roof. Our chameleon beasts planted in the home reported them going to school.

JAMIE

Well that would be more helpful if I knew how to kill them! (He stands up and starts pacing still toying with the dagger in his hands, he turns to face the vampires) You still kneelin'? Come on…we're all buddies here! Stand up. (the vampire stands next to Malcom as Jamie walks over putting his arms around each of their shoulders) So…you two are evil an' know how to kill people right? (they nod) So tell me…what would you do in my place?

MALCOM (confused)

I'm not sure what you mean…

JAMIE

You got a mob of demon killers that ya want dead…how do ya do it? Brute force doesn't work…turnin' Billie evil doesn't work…makin' 'em against each other would bite the dust given half of 'em are in love with each other…(his eyes light up)

VAMPIRE (smirking)

I believe you just found their Achilles heel my liege.

MALCOM

Sad things can happen when you are love's bitch…so to speak…

JAMIE

(happy in realization) Yeah…we can easily turn it into a serious disadvantage…just enough for us to kill them!

VAMPIRE

So you are going to make them more in love?

JAMIE

Breakin' 'em up would only give all of 'em pain…which is gonna send Billie straight here to kill us all…(he starts pacing again thinking) Everyone in the house has strong feelings for another…

VAMPIRE

Not the first Slayers…(Jamie turns facing him and he bows his head) Sir.

JAMIE

Oh not true my fine minion! (he ruffles the vampire's hair) They may not be in love, but the two are strongly connected! They're tryin' hard to ignore it last I noticed though…But no, I'm not gonna make them more in love...I'm gonna distract them and make them sloppy. (he walks to a large stone slab and dips the dagger in oil, then walks over to a torch lighting the blade on fire) You see…there's a demon who lives to hunt down those we care most about. Show them a picture of someone and they will immediately move on the hunt of those they yearn for.

MALCOM

Just by a picture?

JAMIE

(he opens a book to an incantation and holds it as he holds the flaming dagger) Its said that the look on your face is what shows your deepest desires. (he stands tall reading from the text facing an empty wall) _Desiderio__venatoribus__vocatis__foras!_ (he throws the dagger at the wall and three firey spirals coat the stone. Three red-scaled demon men with purple eyes and sewn shut mouths appear from the firey portal. They stand in ripped cloth clothes and purple bladed daggers in their belts) Huh…and they say communication is key to a relationship. (he smirks as the three kneel in front of him) You three…(he walks over to a wall with pictures of all the Scooby gang, taken from a distance. He pulls off three pictures and walks back to the demons) each have a separate assignment…however your marks will most likely be together. (he hands each demon a picture, he looks at each demon as they look at their picture) That's Buffy, Willow, and Xander…each of them have someone they desire…I want you to bring them here.

CUT TO: SCOOBY KITCHEN—MORNING

Xander and Willow both work together to make breakfast. Xander whistles happily while adding chocolate chips to the pancake batter.

WILLOW

(she smiles) Easy on the early morning aphrodisiacs Xander. Not sure I could handle any ideas Kennedy might get.

XANDER (teasing)

Ooooo! Super witch can't keep up with her Slayer?

WILLOW

(she smacks him with her spatula) I keep up just fine! But after an almost all nighter I just don't—(Xander raises his eyebrow at her) Why am I talking to you about my sex life?

XANDER (teasing)

You knew this day would come Will. (he steals a piece of bacon) From the moment you broke that yellow crayon to when we had that sex ed class together…you knew one day we would talk about our sex lives.

WILLOW

Too bad back then I never thought I would be talking about a super strong, super stamina Latina girl with a tongue ring…(she smirks as Xander stares at her blankly)

XANDER

In high school…that would've given me enough fantasies for months…

WILLOW

Too bad all your fantasies involve a demon girl with just as much super power as my girl. (she smirks while starting to make the pancakes)

XANDER

Touché. (He notices Kennedy walk into the kitchen, she motions for him to stay quiet as she sneaks up behind Willow, she grabs her from behind and starts kissing her neck)

WILLOW

Please tell me that's who I think it is and not Xander trying to get fresh with me…

XANDER

Cause I wanna face Billie if she ever caught me kissing you.

BILLIE

(she walks in the kitchen smiling and walks toward Xander) Pretty positive that would send me off the deep end. (she kisses him) Fair warning to Willow…evil me would go after her if she tried anythin' with you.

KENNEDY

Evil you's gotta go through me first. (she leans against the counter next to Willow) Gloves come off if Willow's in trouble.

WILLOW

Yeah, my little Champion isn't gonna let anyone lay a finger on me.

KENNEDY

Nah…that's my job (she smirks and kisses Willow)

BILLIE

Damn those two are so cute. Slayer an' her Guardian, like its meant to be.

XANDER

So what are we? Chop liver?

KENNEDY (teasing)

Pretty sad you're comparing you and Cayne to possibly the nastiest thing ever…is it that bad?

XANDER

Oh no…you'd be amazed at what a demon will do. (he smiles as Billie smirks and hugs into his side)

WILLOW

Okay…ew…Why do all our conversations lately lead to our sex lives!

BILLIE

Speakin' 'a that…might wanna cut it short, Buffy and Faith both just got up I think.

KENNEDY

Yeah…don't wanna add to that sexual tension…(Buffy walks in the kitchen looking chipper as she steals a piece of bacon) Or not.

BUFFY

Mornin' fellow Scoobies. Good breakfast Will.

WILLOW (confused)

Thanks…you're awfully giddy this morning.

BUFFY

Slept good. What can I say. Anyone get the paper yet? I wanna check for freaky demony things.

XANDER

Oh, I'll get it.

BUFFY

No. Sit. Be with your girl. I got it. (she smiles and exits the room for the front door)

BILLIE

Dang…what did she dream about last night. (Faith walks up from the basement dancing and singing to a song stuck in her head as she walks over to steal a piece of bacon)

WILLOW

What's up with you Slayers and stealing my bacon! There's a reason its not on the table ya know!

FAITH

We tend to be hungry after a good night's sleep…it's a thing. (she continues dancing around the room)

KENNEDY

And apparently psychotic when a song's stuck in your head…

FAITH

Happens. (she keeps dancing randomly when Buffy walks back into the kitchen and plows into her. They stop and look into each other's eyes then look away quickly and sit at the island)

XANDER

Well…everyone woke up all giddy today…wonder what's gonna happen next.

WILLOW

Nothing bad I hope! (she looks around the Slayers as Buffy and Faith both take a sip of coffee) Any freaky prophetic dreams we should worry about? (Buffy and Faith both choke on their coffee and look at each other wide eyed and shocked) Is that a yes?

BUFFY (quickly)

No! I mean—uhh…none that I remember. Haven't dreamt in a while actually (she takes an awkward sip of her coffee)

FAITH

Only thing in my dreams is the Sox actually winning the World Series…heh. (she looks away awkwardly)

BILLIE

Right…anyways! (she starts eating her pancakes) What's on the top of the to-do list today?

KENNEDY

I was thinking of gettin' some training in, and after that beastie tossed you into that crypt you probably should too Cayne…(Billie shoots her a sarcastic glare)

BILLIE

Watch it Suarez…or I'll throw you into a crypt.

FAITH

I'll help. (she digs into her pancakes) Gotta love beatin' on Mini-me.

KENNEDY

Or maybe we should just beat on you?

FAITH (confused)

What I do?

BILLIE

(both her and Kennedy give her a look) We got reasons…one in particular…

FAITH

Okay…you two need to get over the whole me kickin' yer asses in Warzone…yes I used cheat codes…in my opinion if you can do it, its not cheating…

BUFFY

That makes no sense…technically anyone can do anything…so then that would make nothing cheating.

FAITH

Not true! There's some things that some people just straight up can't do.

BUFFY

Okay…what about cheating on someone you care about?

FAITH

You cheat on 'em then ya must not care about 'em much. If ya care about someone enough then you seriously shouldn't be able to cheat on 'em. (he taps her head) It's a conscience thing.

XANDER (shocked)

Did that actually make sense…

WILLOW (shocked)

Did Faith say something meaningful and deep…

FAITH

Ya'll act like I'm some crazy psycho who doesn't give a rat's ass about people! (they give her a blank look) Okay so I was for a while…but I changed.

BUFFY

Apparently more then we thought you did. (she gives Faith a small smile)

FAITH

Well…the whole get some get gone philosophy didn't exactly turn me into a good person…I had a lot of crap to work through, still working through it…but Big A helped me with a lot.

BUFFY

I could tell. (Faith looks at her confused and takes a drink of her coffee) On that rooftop in LA. When you stood up for yourself to me…all the pain I saw in your eyes…a lot of guilt…

FAITH

Probably cause after everything I did, I thought you would never forgive me…I had no clue how to prove to you that I had changed, so I figured if I turned myself in I'd at least stop making you have that last minute worry in the back of your head if I was gonna come back and go crazy again…

BUFFY

Well I haven't thought that for a while now. (Faith smiles at her, the rest of the Scoobies watch the two Slayers talk very interested)

WILLOW

That's it! It's a best friend day. (she grabs Buffy and Xander and pulls them towards the living room) Us three are going out and having a good time like the good ol' days.

KENNEDY

Hey! That means it's a bad ass Scooby day! (she shovels the last of her pancakes in her mouth) Come on! Gotta work off the pancakes with some good ol' fashioned fight club! (she grabs Billie and Faith pulling them towards the backyard kissing Willow goodbye along the way) Love ya babe, have fun on your besties day.

WILLOW

Bye Ken. (she starts pulling Xander and Buffy out the door, when they make it outside she whispers to Buffy) We gotta talk. (they walk down the steps)

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—MORNING

Kennedy pulls them out the back door and starts warming up in the grass, Billie and Faith walk slower

BILLIE

We gotta talk.

FAITH

About?

BILLIE (frustrated)

Don't you 'about' me Faith! This is some serious chiz goin' down!

KENNEDY

Chiz…do I wanna know where the hell you got that from?

BILLIE (frustrated)

My head when I'm frustrated! (she turns to Faith) Why haven't you talked to Buffy about the other day at the Bullet?

FAITH

Gee…I dunno…maybe 'cause our psycho friends set up the almost perfect moment for us to kiss and cheered when we did…not exactly subtle guys…

KENNEDY

I'm just ticked I had to find out from Krystal! I mean come on…thought we were buds Faith…

FAITH (frustrated)

I wasn't gonna tell anyone! Blondie an' Red figured it out with their freaky powers…(she leans against the tree frustrated)

BILLIE

Well…I think we all gave you two enough space for whatever to happen by now… so lets jus' get the cheesy girly gossip part out of the way.

FAITH

If you ask I swear I'll break your guitar and your bike.

KENNEDY

Hey I don't have a guitar...or a bike. I'll ask. (she looks at Faith smiling) How was the kiss!

FAITH

You, I can just break your face. (she punches Kennedy across the face smirking) Hey I feel better.

KENNEDY

(she faces Faith stretching out her jaw) Okay…asked for that one…but seriously. What's got you two all freaky.

FAITH (thinking)

Probably the fact that it was insane…

BILLIE (teasing)

Damn…Buffy's that good a kisser? Or are ya just turnin' sappy an' romantic on us? (she smiles)

FAITH

All of the above…(she turns around and smacks her head on the tree) God that chick is gonna turn me into a whipped little wimp.

KENNEDY (defensive)

Hey, bein' with someone doesn't make you a wimp…

FAITH

Oh sorry…my visual aids are you two so I just kinda figured…

BILLIE (frustrated)

Oh that's it! (she tackles Faith to the grass and pins her down holding her hands behind her back) Alright…now you're gonna describe that kiss as more then insane. Then I'll let ya up, kay?

FAITH

Alright…how about saying that the connection I got with Buffy was literally making sparks go off inside my head?

BILLIE

A good start. (she jumps off Faith who stands up slowly dusting herself off)

FAITH

Red said she thinks that it's the Slayer connection from being the two originals mixed with the fact that our Souls probably recognize each other from a past life. (Kennedy starts to open her mouth) And no…doesn't mean recognize like that so don't even think it Suarez.

KENNEDY

I didn't mean like that…geeze…Willow's talked about that with me before too. We have different people we care about every lifetime…but some of them are the same. We meet because our souls seek each other out for familiarity. They're the people that we just kinda look at thinking hey I trust you.

BILLIE

So in other words…my soul recognizes Jamie's and starts screaming 'kill that son of a bitch!' (she thinks for a second) Wait…do I have a soul?

KENNEDY

Probably, you're half human.

BILLIE (thinking)

So I have half a soul?

FAITH

(she chuckles) No bottle blonde…you actually have more then demons who just have souls…technically you're more good then Angel when the human you is in control.

BILLIE

But you know…the second the demon me takes over I'm…well a demon…(she thinks) An' wait, weren't we talkin' 'bout you?

FAITH

Damn…thought I got away with it.

KENNEDY

Well ya didn't…so why haven't you talked to her? (Faith looks away nervous) Spit it out Lehane…just us here.

FAITH (nervous)

I'm freaked of what she's gonna say…

BILLIE

Whatcha mean?

FAITH (nervous)

Well, she kissed me back…But what if she didn't want to?

KENNEDY

Pretty sure if she didn't want to she wouldn't have…just sayin'…

FAITH (thinking)

Not when the connection goes off…

BILLIE

Explains why you two were like that through the end of the song.

FAITH

Which I didn't kill you for by the way!

BILLIE

You know that's not what you wanna say to me…(she looks at Faith waiting in anticipation)

FAITH

Oh fine…thanks.

BILLIE

What are friends for! (she smiles) Now back to the whole what if she didn't want to…hate to tell ya this girly but she wanted too.

FAITH

(her head shoots up shocked) What…

BILLIE

When I was talkin' to her on the porch? Yeah…she said she was resistin' the urge to kiss you an' it was hard…said she didn't know if ya thought 'a her like that an' she didn't wanna get hurt.

KENNEDY

But after what you two were talkin' about at breakfast…I'd say that's pretty far from her head now.

FAITH (frustrated)

Why didn't you tell me all this junk days ago!

BILLIE

Cause all 'a us agreed we meddled in gettin' ya to kiss…so we wanted to let it play out how you guys wanted it…turns out that means actin' like nine year olds with a crush. I was waitin' for one of ya to pass a note sayin' 'do you like me? Check yes or no'

FAITH (frustrated)

Well fricken duh! Anythin' else ya happened to leave out?

BILLIE

She was talkin' about havin' dreams like the ones you were talkin' about.

FAITH (freaked)

(her eyes go wide and her face freezes as she leans back and slides down the tree to the ground) Ah hell…

KENNEDY

Uhoh…(her and Billie both sit next opposite Faith in the grass looking confused) That doesn't look good. Explains why I wasn't having the dreams though right?

BILLIE

Faith…what's goin' on?

FAITH (freaked)

(staring blankly forward) Had another dream last night…

KENNEDY

About…

FAITH (freaked)

Buffy…

BILLIE

Maybe you guys shared it.

FAITH (freaked)

That's what I'm worried about.

KENNEDY

Lost me there…isn't that supposed to be a good thing? You guys are still connected, right?

FAITH (freaked)

Oh we connected alright…

BILLIE (freaked)

(her eyes go wide in realization) Holy mother of God!

KENNEDY (freaked)

Faith! You creeper!

FAITH (freaked)

Thanks Suarez! That makes me feel better!

KENNEDY (freaked)

Well what do ya expect when I hear about you're shared sex dreams with Buffy! God…never thought I'd be so glad to be left outta a Slayer power…

BILLIE

You don't think you actually shared the dream do you?

FAITH (thinking)

It explains why it felt so real…

KENNEDY (freaked)

Oh god! I don't wanna know how it felt! (she covers her ears and walks away) _Lalalallallalalalal_ I don't wanna hear it!

BILLIE

Oh shut it Kennedy! Before I actually make you never hear again! (Kennedy gives a final shiver and sits down next to them again) Okay…now what makes you think you seriously shared it?

FAITH

How real it all seemed…and how I woke up from it. (Kennedy makes a face and is about to say something but Billie gives her a glare and she shuts up)

BILLIE

Whatcha mean?

FAITH

(she smacks Kennedy upside the head) Not like that ya idiot! I was kinda shocked awake…

BILLIE

Do we wanna know how?

FAITH

Well…in the dream I woke up with Buffy in my arms…we talked a little about goin' all night…(Kennedy smacks her hand to her face to stop her comment) then I said somethin' completely cheesy and we kissed…like seriously kissed…

KENNEDY

Like super duper sell your soul kiss?

FAITH

Sell it, buy it back, and sell it again…I kinda woke up right then shocked. (she touches her lips) It seemed so real…

KENNEDY (proud)

I win! When I first kissed Willow I set off a penance hex! (Faith and Billie give her a 'seriously' glance) Starting to realize that doesn't exactly sound good…I fixed it though…

BILLIE

You need to talk to her…like seriously talk to her.

KENNEDY

Right when they get back from their BFF day…you, Buffy, locked in a closet. We aren't letting you out until you work through this junk.

FAITH

You lock me an' her in a closet an' I swear I'll come after you Suarez! Nothin' Red can do to stop me!

BILLIE

Then just talk to her on patrol tonight…me and Ken got dates so you guys are on your own again anyways.

CUT TO: JAVA NET CAFÉ—DAY

Buffy, Xander and Willow all sit around a table together drinking coffee. Xander and Willow both do a spit take shocked as Buffy looks awkward.

XANDER (freaked)

You think you shared a what with who now!

BUFFY (awkwardly)

Dream…with Faith…all night…

WILLOW (freaked)

And you're just telling us this now becaaauuusseee?

BUFFY

What did you guys want me to do? Walk in the kitchen for breakfast saying "hey guys! I think I had a sex dream with Faith all last night!" 'Cause that's good pancake conversation…

WILLOW

Well it would avoid me and Xander doing a spit take! (she takes some napkins wiping off the table)

XANDER

Is there a reason you two never talked about this kinda stuff in high school…really…woulda been the happiest seventeen year old guy ever…just sayin'.

BUFFY (freaked)

Xander this is serious! (she leans her elbows on the table and runs her fingers through her hair) Not to mention messed up…

WILLOW

Why is it messed up?

BUFFY (freaked)

Its Faith! (the two look at her) As in Faith? The one who tried to kill us, went psyco, I stabbed…you know…get some get gone? (they continue to look blankly at her) She switched bodies with me and tried to take my life!

XANDER

You forgave her for all of that Buffy…She's changed a lot, you know that.

BUFFY

Well…yeah…I know…

WILLOW

You're just worried aren't ya.

BUFFY

In the most extreme definition of the word. Faith and me are finally friends and getting along…I don't wanna ruin that.

XANDER

No offense Buffster…but I think even Faith is mature enough to not let a possible rocky relationship ruin a good friendship.

WILLOW

Yeah! I mean…did you think about giving her a chance?

BUFFY (nervous)

Define think?

WILLOW

Oh…I don't know…go on a date with her!

BUFFY

What the heck would we do?

WILLOW

She said something about one of your dreams being about a moonlight picnic while on patrol…ever think about doing that?

XANDER (confused)

Faith had a romantic thought?

BUFFY

(she smacks his shoulder) Dream Xander…we both thought it.

XANDER (smiling)

You're defending her…means ya like her.

BUFFY

Does not! (she starts blushing)

WILLOW

'Course not…she's just a good kisser, right? (she smirks)

BUFFY

(she freezes embarrassed and looks down at her coffee) That obvious?

XANDER

Little bit…I'm going out with Billie tonight and I think Kennedy has something planned for Willow, so why not talk to her then?

BUFFY

Depends…what are you two gonna do if I don't?

WILLOW

Most likely throw you down in the basement with her and lock you two in and see what happens…

XANDER (teasing)

Careful Will…after her dream she might like that.

BUFFY

(she smacks him again) You're human so I can't exactly Slay you…but being one of your best friends I can still beat you up ya know!

XANDER

(he rubs his arm) I'll remember that.

WILLOW (teasing)

You can always think that you two basically already did it! So avoid that whole first time awkwardness! (Buffy raises her hand and drops her jaw shocked only to have Willow hold up her hand with a soft glow) Try it Slayer…Guardian will kick your ass. (Buffy hangs her head) Just swear you'll try talking to her?

BUFFY

Fine…If this blows up in my face its your fault though.

WILLOW

A chance I'm willing to take. (she smiles as they continue their conversations. The three demons Jamie summoned hide behind the bushes watching them)

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—NIGHT

Willow, Buffy, and Xander all walk in the house.

XANDER

Look out! Troubles back! (Silence)

WILLOW

Kennedy? (silence. She looks confused) Where is everybody?

BUFFY

Faith? Billie? (she looks around confused) Huh…weird…

KENNEDY/BILLIE

Boo! (They jump out at the group making them all scream, Buffy responds by punching Billie across the jaw. She goes wide eyed and shocked when she realizes what happened)

BUFFY

Oh my god! What's your issue tryin' to give a group of people who hunted demons for eight years a heart attack!

BILLIE

(she holds her jaw) What's your issue punchin' reformed demons…

KENNEDY (smirking)

Not so funny when its you getting punched, is it Cayne?

BILLIE

Oh shut it Suarez.

KENNEDY

Hey, my girls home. (she walks to Willow putting her arm around her waist) I'm all giggles now.

WILLOW

Isn't it cute that one of her best friends gets punched by my best friend and she still comes and says hi to me first?

XANDER

Not when its my girlfriend that got punched! (he goes over to Billie looking worried) You okay?

BILLIE

Yeah, (she pops her jaw) ow—least we know Buffy doesn't pull punches.

BUFFY

Sorry…I know you guys are kinda knew to this but don't try surprising people like that! God take a hint from Faith…she used to open the door to her hotel room with a stake held above her head…

BILLIE

Why doesn't that surprise me…(she pops her jaw again) Ow! Oh…hey…(she smiles) All better!

XANDER

Geeze Buff! Ya dislocated her jaw!

BUFFY

Sorry! It was an accident ya know!

BILLIE

No sweat. Let the demon power kick in an' it wont even leave a mark…I hope…

BUFFY

Geeze if it did…

BILLIE

It would go away in like a day anyways. No worries Buffy. (Buffy's guilty look fades away) Us Blondes gotta stick together right?

BUFFY

(smiling) Xander…I ever tell you I like your girlfriend?

XANDER

Maybe once or twice. (he kisses her temple) Gotta say I'm pretty fond 'a her myself.

BILLIE

Well I hope so…you're springin' for this fancy restaurant tonight.

XANDER

The money that comes from bein' head of a custom carpenter crew…gotta admit its got benefits.

BILLIE

Just don't tell him I get more for my gigs at the Bullet and around town…

XANDER

Cut my pride why don't ya.

KENNEDY

Thought we agreed there wasn't much pride left…

WILLOW

Well now there isn't! (she kisses Kennedy quickly) Poor Xander…all the sassy girls around…never had a chance.

KENNEDY

Oh he loves it and he knows it.

BILLIE

Not too much I hope…Livin' in a house full 'a girls doesn't do much for my nerves ya know…

XANDER

Who me? Come on…two of them are a lesbian couple, Dawnster would be just messed up, and Buffy and Faith—uhhhh. (he looks at Buffy awkwardly and stops talking)

BUFFY (shyly)

Don't look at me…

BILLIE

I'm not worried. (she kisses him quickly) Ready to go?

KENNEDY

Come on Will! We're dancin' the night away!

WILLOW

Sounds fun! (the two couples start towards the door, Billie stops)

BILLIE

Oh! And Buffy, Faith wants you to meet her at the cemetery in the middle of town. She got kinda antsy and went for patrol early.

BUFFY

Kay, you guys have fun.

KENNEDY

Oh always. (she smirks)

WILLOW

Well now when ya make it all dirty like that! (she smacks Kennedy playfully on the arm)

KENNEDY

I swear she's so abusive. (her and Willow leave the house)

XANDER

I'll meet ya at the car. (he kisses Billie and she leaves the house as he turns to Buffy) Hey Buff, I know you're scared—

BUFFY (thinking)

I know…I need to talk to her.

XANDER

Better then being all awkward about it isn't it? You guys live together…hate to tell ya this but you're gonna be seeing a lot of each other.

BUFFY

I know…(she takes a deep breath while picking up a stake) Just gotta face up to the freaky feelings I guess.

XANDER (proud)

That's my Buffster! (he hugs her) Good luck.

BUFFY

Thanks. (she smiles sweetly) Now go, you gotta demon waitin' for ya. (Xander smirks and leaves the house. Buffy looks to a picture on the end table of the six friends all sitting under the tree in the back yard, her and Faith next to each other smiling. She smiles to herself)

CUT TO: PARKING LOT—NIGHT

Billie and Xander get out of the car and start walking through the dimly lit parking lot towards the little French restaurant.

BILLIE

This place is so cute!

XANDER

I thought so…heard they got good food too. Just avoid the snails.

BILLIE

Yeah…cause that's what I wanna eat. (she smiles at him and takes his hand)

XANDER

You think Buffy and Faith will talk?

BILLIE

Well…long as Faith doesn't chicken out of what we helped her plan for Buffy…I'd say we're about to be surrounded by girl couples. (Xander is about to speak when they hear a loud snap, Billie turns around sharply turning defensive) What was that…

XANDER

Normal person would say nothing…but in our line of work definitely something…(he pulls a knife out of his jacket pocket)

BILLIE

Check out my guy all prepared. (she kisses him quickly then looks back to where the sound came from her eyes swirling blue as she listens carefully)

XANDER

Unless it actually was nothing…

BILLIE

Huh. Weird…(they turn around only to find one of the red scaled demons lunging for Billie, she leaps up in the air forcing him to run past) Or not.

The demon turns around and pulls the purple bladed dagger from his belt. Billie pushes Xander behind her as he charges closer swinging the dagger. She dodges the swipes and grabs hold of his wrist with the blade just inches from her neck. She twists his arm behind his back and forces him to drop the blade. The demon head buts her from behind loosening her grip and spinning around giving her a swift kick to the ribs knocking her to the ground. Xander moves behind him and stabs him through the back, the demons purple eyes go wide in surprise as Xander pulls the knife from his back and throws him aside to the blacktop. Billie pushes off the ground and jumps quickly to her feet looking around.

BILLIE

Son of a! (Xander walks over to her as she notices the demon on the ground) Oh…that works too.

XANDER

No one kicks you in the ribs without getting a knife in the back from me. (he smiles and kisses her, her eyes swirl back to blue)

BILLIE

What about all the times our friendly neighborhood Slayers knocked the wind outta me?

XANDER

No one kicks you in the ribs that I can take without getting a knife in the back…better?

BILLIE

Much (she smiles. A firey spiral encircles the demon on the ground and makes him disappear) What the…

XANDER (confused)

Not even gonna ask…just gonna take you inside and enjoy our dinner.

BILLIE (quickly)

Good plan. (they turn around confused and walk to the restaurant)

CUT TO: SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

Kennedy and Willow dance wildly to a song as it ends. They walk over to their table and their tropical style umbrella drinks.

KENNEDY

Well I just had a flashback to when I tricked you to go on a date with me. (she smiles taking a drink)

WILLOW

It's the mini toothpick umbrellas…they have that effect on people. (she smiles back) Long as when you kiss me I don't turn into a murderer I think we're okay.

KENNEDY

In my defense…I changed you back too.

WILLOW

Just like a fairy tale? (she takes a sip of her drink)

KENNEDY

You were holding a gun to me…not really seein' the fairy tale here.

WILLOW

We could always go with your little analogy to the Scooby gang being a kingdom again. (she smirks)

KENNEDY

I think you enjoy that a little too—(she stops with a shiver down her spine and looks to the backstage entrance door) much.

WILLOW

What's up baby? (she looks towards the door seeing a guy smiling at Kennedy) Hey! Is that guy making googly eyes at you?

KENNEDY

Huh? What guy?

WILLOW

That's what I thought.

KENNEDY

No…my Slayer senses are tingling. There's a demon outside. (she gets up) Be right back.

WILLOW

(she stands and starts walking with her to the door) Think I'm not coming too your nuts. (Kennedy smiles as they walk out the door and look around the alley way)

KENNEDY

I swear…he's here somewhere…(the demon leaps down in front of Kennedy trying to surprise her with a quick punch only to have her duck it) Hah! I knew it!

Kennedy spin kicks the demon to the ground only to have him trip her next to him as he jumps up. The demon pulls the dagger off his belt and moves to stab Kennedy through the heart while on the ground. She grabs hold of the handle of the dagger trying to push it away. She lets go and rolls to the side forcing the demon to stab into the concrete getting the dagger stuck. She jumps up and jams her knee into the demon's back grabbing hold of his neck and twisting it sharply. She stands back as he falls to the ground and Willow walks up to her.

WILLOW

You look so hot when you slay demons.

KENNEDY

(she smirks) Things go good for Buffy and Faith tonight and I think the patrol teams are gonna be a couples game…course after that looks like I'll kill one demon and you'll wanna do other stuff.

WILLOW

Something like that. (she grabs hold of Kennedy and kisses her strongly wrapping her arms around her neck, they don't even notice when the dead demon swirls in a firey spiral disappearing)

CUT TO: CEMETERY—NIGHT

Buffy walks through the tombstones looking nervous and deep in thought as she talks to herself.

BUFFY (nervous)

Come on Buffy…its just Faith. Going on patrol with her…and possibly starting up a conversation about the literal sparks that seem to fly when you kissed her…Yeah this'll end well. (she walks up to a blanket set out in the grass away from the tombstones with candles lit around it) What the…

FAITH (nervous)

(she walks up to the blanket looking nervous holding a paper bag and two bottles of beer) Turns out the only places open past midnight 'round here are Double Meat Palace and the party store…and we know what would happen f I tried actually makin' somethin' (Buffy stands stunned looking at the setup) This is usually the part of the conversation where you conversate…jus' sayin'…

BUFFY (shocked)

It looks like—

FAITH

So we did share that…(Buffy looks up at her shocked and Faith hands her the beer) I get the feeling we're gonna need these and the greasy burgers. (she smiles earning a smile from Buffy in return. As Buffy takes hold of the bottle, her fingers overlap with Faith's and they both freeze at the feeling) If I'm goin' crazy right now…

BUFFY

You're not. I feel it too. (their hands remain on the bottle frozen)

FAITH (nervous)

Makin' sure…(she pulls her hand away slowly from Buffy's) Hey B, I kinda wanted to ask ya somethin'…

BUFFY

Me too.

FAITH

Me first…if I don't say it now then I know I wont say it…(she pauses in thought for a second then looks Buffy in the eye) About the other day…(she is cut off by the last demon tackling her from behind to the grass) Really! Now?

She struggles with him until Buffy grabs hold of him and pulls him off twisting his arms behind his back. Faith jumps up and grabs the dagger from his belt and stabs him with it straight through the heart. The demon dies instantly and disappears in a swirl of flames from between Faith and Buffy causing them to lose their balance. Buffy falls on top of Faith on the blanket. Both stop frozen looking into each other's eyes.

BUFFY

(looking into Faith's eyes frozen) So the other day?

FAITH

(looking into Buffy's eyes) Yeah. When somethin' kinda like this happened only with more meddling from our lovely friends. Mostly I just wanted to know…

BUFFY (softly)

If I regretted it? (Faith looks at her waiting for an answer) Gonna have to go with no. (her and Faith both slowly close the distance between them and kiss softly)

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN—NIGHT

Jamie sits slouching back in his stone throne holding an acoustic guitar plucking at the strings looking bored. Malcom walks in his chamber.

MALCOM

I didn't know you played my lord.

JAMIE

Well, Billie ain't the only one with a musician for a Pap…much as I hate to admit it I kinda took it up after she started takin' over to be more like her…its relaxing when I'm anxious.

MALCOM

Then I fear I'm not bringing the best of news for your anxiety…(Jamie looks up at him angry from the guitar)

JAMIE

Tell me that the hunters are back with the three…(Malcom shakes his head) Son of a! (he swings the guitar around and smashes it against the wall)

MALCOM

My liege, I would recommend not trying to crumble the walls coated in ancient prophecies…

JAMIE

(he turns to face Malcom frustrated) I know! I'm just really peeved that all my demons are dead! How heard is it to kidnap my sister and her two stupid Slayer friends? And they were alone!

MALCOM

They were probably just weak sir, I'm sure we have much more formidable ranks to go against the Slayers.

JAMIE

(he sits in his throne in deep thought) Maybe…they're for later though…right now I think we just need to kick it up a notch.

CUT TO: CEMETERY—NIGHT

Buffy and Faith both sit upright on the blanket near each other looking confused.

BUFFY

So all the dreams…we shared them?

FAITH

I think so, for a while I thought I was just goin' crazy from the little buzz I get around you.

BUFFY

(she nods) The Slayer thing…

FAITH (thinking)

I don't think its just a Slayer thing B…I don't get it with Ken, or any of the other baby Slayers.

BUFFY

Think its just 'cause we're the originals?

FAITH

Maybe…(she shuffles awkwardly)

BUFFY (curious)

What?

FAITH

Red told me she had an idea too…(she looks up to Buffy's gaze telling her to go on) She thinks our souls recognize each other from another lifetime.

BUFFY

(her eyes go wide) So…she thinks we're—

FAITH (quickly)

Not like that! I mean…she said not necessarily. She said that every lifetime our souls try reconnecting with ones we recognize, so plus the little Slayer connection we have with all of them in the first place. (Buffy puts her hand over Faiths causing her to look up into Buffy's eyes)

BUFFY

And we get this? And the dreams?

FAITH (softly)

I guess so…

BUFFY

(she stops for a second and pulls her hand away slowly) What about…

FAITH

Last night? (Buffy looks at her nervous) Well…I'd be lyin' if I didn't say it was rock 'em sock 'em. (Buffy chuckles keeping a grin on her face as she shivers from the wind. Faith looks at her concerned) Geeze B…didn't ya bring a jacket?

BUFFY

Never said I was smart. (Faith thinks for a moment then scoots closer to Buffy and puts her arms around her. Buffy leans into Faith's embrace looking content but also in thought) Faith…what are we doing…

FAITH

Well I'm making sure you don't get frostbite or somethin'…

BUFFY

You know what I mean…We've tried to kill each other, we've switched bodies.

FAITH (shyly)

Right…I was evil…(she starts to pull her arms back but Buffy turns to her quickly)

BUFFY

Don't. (Faith looks at her confused and leaves her arms around Buffy) Sorry…I'm just really confused right now. Between everything that's happened and the little tinglies from being together…

FAITH

I know…I am too. But. (she thinks for a second) I don't think its supposed to be something we put deep thought into. (Buffy looks at her intently listening) Like…sometimes things happen you just cant explain but should go with 'cause its worth it. Take a chance once in a while…if things blow up then just put the pieces back together ya know?

BUFFY

(she smiles) When did you get all deep and meaningful?

FAITH

(she looks shocked at herself thinking about what she said) I have no idea…

BUFFY

Not to mention bein' all sweet keeping me warm and setting up a moonlight picnic (she chuckles)

FAITH

Tell Suarez or Cayne and I swear you'll start missin' sweet Faith.

BUFFY

You mean the one who says I'm glowing?

FAITH

Yeah, that one. (she smiles as Buffy takes a swig of her beer) So…that didn't weird you out or anything?

BUFFY (sarcastic)

I have had dreams Faith…

FAITH

But…did they actually last all night? And when we kissed before I woke up…

BUFFY

Okay, got me there. I've never actually had a kiss like that one shock me awake…come to think of it…(she thinks for a second) I've never had a kiss like that…

FAITH

Considering you've been drivin' stick your whole life I'd guess not.

BUFFY

No like…at all. (she turns to face Faith) Riley was…well he was like all sweet and no passion I guess…that just leaves two vampires…and their lips aren't exactly firey and soft at the same time.

FAITH

Firey and soft huh? (Buffy gives her a shy smile earning a grin from Faith) Guess I'm a good kisser huh? (Buffy chuckles and hits her playfully) Hey it takes two to tango B…especially a tango that hot.

BUFFY

Guessing that's Faith talk for I'm a good kisser too huh?

FAITH

Past five by five in my book. (she smiles)

BUFFY

(she holds her hand up to Faiths lacing their fingers together and speaks more lighthearted) This too…I wasn't exactly a star student in high school but I'd say it fits somewhere in the definition of chemistry…

FAITH (lighthearted)

Aw ya know we always had chemistry B! All those nights fightin' together in the bone yards? Knowin' when we had to help each other out.

BUFFY (she smiles)

Syncronized Slaying.

FAITH (proud)

Hey we'd snag the gold!

BUFFY

(she chuckles and turns more serious) Yeah, but its different now. (she looks into Faith's eyes) Isn't it?

FAITH (softly)

When you look at me like that…makes me feel like it should be different.

BUFFY (curious)

Is it just the connection vibe from me being all in your arms telling you that?

FAITH

Dunno. Lets find out. (she sits Buffy up and moves a few inches away from her on the blanket and looks sweetly into her eyes for a moment) Nope, just me. How about you?

BUFFY

(she thinks for a second) I think its really just me…

FAITH (curious)

Then what's up with that face?

BUFFY (shyly)

I'm kinda nervous…

FAITH (sad)

Oh…

BUFFY (quickly)

No! Not like that! I mean—(she thinks for a second) I just don't wanna screw up how we finally get along…

FAITH

You put me in a coma and I tried stealin' your life and your worried about tryin' to be together is gonna screw us up? (she chuckles)

BUFFY

Gotta point there…(she notices Faith's expression change to one of deep thought) So what's up with that face?

FAITH (thinking)

You're worried about somethin' goin' wrong when I should be worried about screwin' stuff up…(Buffy looks at her confused) Its kinda what I end up doin' B.

BUFFY

Hey…(She moves back to Faith and puts her arm around her waist) That was a long time ago…you've changed.

FAITH

Not just that Buffy…(she looks at Buffy worried) I never really did the relationship thing…not when it ended anywhere near well either.

BUFFY (curious)

So you're afraid of…

FAITH

Hurtin' ya…doin' somethin' completely stupid to screw everythin' up…getting scared if we get too close and flippin' out…

BUFFY

I trust you Faith. Nothin' to be afraid of.

FAITH

Well yeah, I trust you too…with my life actually. (she looks away) Its me I don't trust.

BUFFY

So we take it slow…kinda what I was hopin' on doing anyway. So basically…no chance of pullin' a get some get gone, no worries.

FAITH

Well if you count in our little dream head we already got some…

BUFFY

(she smiles and nudges Faith with her elbow) And look, still here. Hate to tell ya…but takin' it slow means its stayin' in the dreams for a while.

FAITH

(she eyes Buffy from head to toe) You keep lookin' like that and no promises…

BUFFY

Like what? (she looks down at herself)

FAITH

Glowing.

BUFFY

(she looks up sweetly into Faith's eyes, a small smile forming on her face meeting a similar one on Faith) You keep being so sweet and I'll start thinking your possessed or something.

FAITH

Nah, just tryin' to get in your pants. (she smirks and puts her arms around Buffy again)

BUFFY

There's the Faith I know…I'd say in your dreams but…

FAITH

That's just a bad pun waiting to happen…By the way, (she leans to Buffy's ear and speaks low and sweetly) You already know you're in my dreams just like I'm in yours.

BUFFY

(she turns her head to look at Faith softly) So I'm the girl of your dreams?

FAITH

Long as I'm yours. (they slowly close the distance between them and kiss softly at first until Buffy puts her arms around Faith's neck deepening the kiss. They break the kiss after a while and rest their foreheads together catching their breath)

BUFFY

You'd think that making out with another girl would be strange to me…

FAITH

But?

BUFFY

It just feels…I dunno.

FAITH

Right?

BUFFY

Yeah. (she smiles) Looks like there's another gay couple in the house…

FAITH

I wouldn't call us full on gay…don't take this the wrong way but I didn't magically change to just likin' chicks…

BUFFY

Well me either…So lets go with a couple that used to ignore the crazy feeling when we touch and the fireworks that go off when we kiss who just happen to be both hot chicks with super powers?

FAITH

We thought we drove the guys at the Bullet crazy before…imagine whats gonna happen now. (she smirks)

BUFFY

They're just gonna get an eye full of what they aren't getting any time soon. (she smiles)

FAITH

Not unless they wanna lose a certain attachment of their bodies…jus' sayin'…

BUFFY (sarcastic)

Sure know how to woo a girl don't ya?

FAITH

What? Picnic under the stars in a grave yard with greasy burgers, beer, candles, and talk of what I'd do to any guy that tries anythin' with my girl? Here I thought I went all out.

BUFFY

Again…I say Faith the helpless romantic ladies and gentlemen. (she smirks)

FAITH

You wanna kiss these firey, soft lips…or keep makin' fun of my lack of romantic tastes?

BUFFY

Stupid question I'd say. (she leans in and starts kissing Faith again when a vampire starts walking up to them on the blanket. He smirks and continues walking up to them and stops just a few feet away ready to attack. Faith pulls back from the kiss just barely and neither of them look in the vampires direction)

FAITH

You make me have to get up from kissin' Buffy and I'll do worse then shove a stake through your chest…(the vampire stops frozen looking frightened)

VAMPIRE (freaked)

Slayers…(he turns and runs away)

BUFFY

(she chuckles) That reminds me…we're supposed to be patrolling.

FAITH

We are…see? Just sent that guy runnin' home to his Sire. (she smiles earning a grin from Buffy as they lean in for another kiss)

BLACK OUT


	15. When the Past Isn't A Blast

Dun...dun...DDDUUUUNNNNNN! lol Slight delayed reaction here, I literally have another episode all written up but it just didnt work in a good order, therefore! I wrote this one instead lol. Just take my word for it...its better this way. Dont think it isnt good...its time will come!

I love my reviewers and readers, yall are the little twinkle in my eye :P Not gonna lie...i kinda favor my reviewers though...mostly cuz i hear what they have to say, i take it all in and do what i can. Yall are amazin and keep on reviewing! They're what keep me goin :D

Pft...cause i'm lucky enough to own Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith, Kennedy, Giles, Spike, Anya, Tara, Oz, Cordelia, Angel, Riley, Andrew, Rona, Vi, Caleb, Warren, Glory, Adam, The Mayor, Drusilla, The Master, Johnathan, Westley, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pretty sure i'm missin one but already think i went overboard with it...you get the idea...OH! or Joyce...dont own her either...ANYWAYS!

Keep on readin! hugs, peace, love, chicken wings and all that :P

* * *

Episode 15—When the Past Isn't A Blast

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT—MORNING

Faith lies in bed covered by the sheets. She wakes up finding her arms wrapped around someone from behind. She smiles and gently kisses them on the shoulder trailing up their neck.

FAITH

Wakey, wakey Sleepin' Beauty. Not much of a prince to wake ya up but…(Buffy rolls over in her arms facing Faith with a sleepy smile on her face)

BUFFY

Not a prince…still a fairy tale night though.

FAITH

I'll take that as a 'hey Faith you were rock em' sock em' last night' (she smiles sweetly and kisses Buffy on the forehead)

BUFFY

It's conversations like this that ruin a girl's afterglow…know that?

FAITH

(she looks at Buffy sweetly and runs the back of her fingers along her cheek) Still look glowing to me, B. (Buffy smiles softly at Faith and looks into her eyes as they lean in for a deep passionate kiss that grows in intensity)

Suddenly Buffy and Faith both sit up shocked awake in their own beds and pajamas, Faith in the basement and Buffy upstairs in her room.

BUFFY (V.O.)

I have had dreams Faith…

CUT TO: GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

Buffy sits in Faith's arms on a picnic blanket under the stars.

FAITH

But…did they actually last all night? And when we kissed before I woke up…

BUFFY

Okay, got me there. I've never actually had a kiss like that one shock me awake…come to think of it…(she thinks for a second) I've never had a kiss like that…at all. (she turns to face Faith) Riley was…

CUT TO: Buffy kissing Riley sweetly

BUFFY (V.O.)

well he was like all sweet and no passion I guess…that just leaves two vampires…

CUT TO: Buffy and Angel kissing.

BUFFY (V.O.)

and their lips aren't exactly firey and soft at the same time.

CUT TO: Buffy and Spike kissing

CUT TO: GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

Buffy sits in Faith's arms on a picnic blanket surrounded by candles.

FAITH

Firey and soft huh? (Buffy gives her a shy smile earning a grin from Faith) Hey it takes two to tango B…

BUFFY

(she chuckles and turns more serious) Yeah, but its different now. (she looks into Faith's eyes) Isn't it?

FAITH (softly)

When you look at me like that…makes me feel like it should be different.

BUFFY

(she looks up sweetly into Faith's eyes, a small smile forming on her face meeting a similar one on Faith) You keep being so sweet and I'll start thinking your possessed or something.

FAITH

Nah, just tryin' to get in your pants. (she smirks and puts her arms around Buffy again)

BUFFY

There's the Faith I know…I'd say in your dreams but…

FAITH

(she leans to Buffy's ear and speaks low and sweetly) You already know you're in my dreams just like I'm in yours.

BUFFY

(she turns her head to look at Faith softly) So I'm the girl of your dreams?

FAITH

Long as I'm yours. (they slowly close the distance between them and kiss softly at first until Buffy puts her arms around Faith's neck deepening the kiss. They break the kiss after a while and rest their foreheads together catching their breath)

CUT TO: ALLEY BEHIND THE BULLET—NIGHT

XANDER

(standing in front of Billie) I haven't had any pain these last few weeks…You never gave me pain Billie, you stopped it. (Billie continues crying) I was grieving when we met…

CUT TO: HALLWAY AT SUNNYDALE HIGH - DAY

Bringers have made their way to the fight and are attacking Andrew. Anya fights them off, but there are too many. While she stabs one with her sword, another slices diagonally though her torso from behind, killing her.

XANDER (V.O.)

Anya died in our last apocalypse, but I think I've started to finally move on, and that's all thanks to you.

BILLIE (quietly)

Xander… (tears continue to fall from her glowing blue eyes)

XANDER

You don't have to fight the demon alone anymore Billie. I'm gonna help you and so is everyone else. You're human too and that part is stronger and always will be. (He kisses her softly, when she opens her eyes they swirl back from blue to brown)

BILLIE (sweetly)

What did I do to deserve a guy like you?

XANDER

I can say the same thing.

CUT TO: Willow running to kiss Tara after they get back together.

WILLOW (V.O.)

She's my everything.

CUT TO: SCOOBY KITCHEN—MORNING

Buffy and Willow sit at the island talking.

WILLOW (sad)

I've felt her with me every moment…but it started to feel like—like I was betraying her…

BUFFY (concerned)

Why would you think that?

WILLOW (quietly)

Because….(she takes a long pause)….I think—

CUT TO: Kennedy walking up to Willow sweetly and kissing her softly.

WILLOW (V.O.)

I'm falling in love with Kennedy.

BUFFY (softly)

Willow—

WILLOW (crying softly)

Ever since I started falling for her…it feels like I'm losing that part of Tara that's been with me…I've always felt bad but—(she trails off)

BUFFY (softly)

But then Kennedy fell in love with you. (Willow closes her eyes and looks away) And you started falling for her…

WILLOW (quietly)

Yes…But the more I try and give into it—

CUT TO: Willow standing with Tara in their old room in Sunnydale, Tara is shot and her blood splatters Willow's shirt. Willow holds her as she dies.

WILLOW (V.O.)

the more it feels like I'm losing that part of Tara that has been with me…I know its selfish but I can't lose her Buffy!

BUFFY (comforting)

You know that Tara would never leave you. But she would want you to be happy and live for the both of you. If you really are falling for Kennedy…then Tara knows it and is trying to make room for her to enter your heart.

UNKNOWN CAVERN—NIGHT

MALCOM

They were probably just weak sir, I'm sure we have much more formidable ranks to go against the Slayers.

JAMIE

(he sits in his throne in deep thought) Maybe…they're for later though…right now I think we just need to kick it up a notch.

BLACK OUT

AUTO REPAIR SHOP—DAY

Faith works underneath a beat up truck, her legs sticking out from under it. She wears her signature black tank and tight jeans only they are grease and oil stained and ripped at the knees. Buffy walks up to the truck and smiles, as she gets closer Faith feels their connection and jumps hitting her head under the truck.

FAITH (frustrated)

Ow shit! (she rolls out from under the truck rubbing her forehead) Damn axels…

BUFFY (concerned)

You okay?

FAITH

Five by five, (she smiles at Buffy) My Buffy sense was tingling and got all excited.

BUFFY

Got bored at home, thought I'd come see if ya wanted to go to lunch or something.

FAITH (teasing)

Liar…you wanted to see how hot I look workin' didn't ya. (she smirks)

BUFFY (sarcastic)

Yeah Faith…'cause you're smoking hot in your dirty ripped work jeans and oil stains all over your arms…seriously when was the last time you washed your hands?

FAITH

Ten, fifteen minutes ago…(Buffy looks at her shocked) What? Oil changes are messy when the guy who owns this beauty of a truck doesn't bring it in when he's supposed to.

BUFFY

Beauty? Its all banged up.

FAITH

Yeah, but it's a classic! You telling me ya wouldn't drive it? (she gets up and wipes her hands off on a old rag)

BUFFY

First of all…I can barely drive my car let alone a stick shift old truck. Not gonna happen any time soon.

FAITH (teasing)

Hah! Got you to admit you weren't gonna drive stick. Good job B, ya passed the test, I officially know you wanna be with me now. (she smirks)

BUFFY

Walked right into that one didn't I?

FAITH

Makin' it too easy for me beautiful, now get over here! (she holds her arms out)

BUFFY

Are you nuts? You're all dirty and smell like motor oil! (She backs up as Faith starts walking toward with a devious smirk)

FAITH

Come on B…can't expect to come visit me at work and not get a little dirty! (she runs to Buffy and hooks her arms around her waist. Buffy laughs as she struggles to get free from Faith's embrace)

BUFFY

(her and Faith laugh as she tries to break free of Faith's grasp) Faith! Let go!

FAITH

(holding on tight) Nope. Not till ya kiss me.

BUFFY

(she breaks Faiths grasp and turns to look at her) Like you gotta hold me hostage for that. (she kisses Faith sweetly)

TREV

(he walks over to the couple talking) Hey Faith, you see what happened to my tire iron? Jimmy said you had—Whoa! (he stops when he sees the Buffy and Faith kissing. They turn towards him at his reaction) There's somethin' ya don't see everyday…

FAITH

(she notices Buffy blushing and takes her hand with a comforting squeeze) Hey Trev. This is Buffy, my girlfriend.

TREV

(he shakes hands with Buffy) Nice to meet ya.

BUFFY (embarrassed)

Likewise, and sorry about that.

TREV

No prob, just kinda shocked me is all…didn't know Faith had a…girlfriend

FAITH

Well its kinda new…and I don't exactly have a desk to put her picture on or somethin' cheesy like that.

BUFFY

That…and you work in an auto shop…chances are you're gonna give every guy in here enough fantasies for a lifetime.

TREV

Well I got a girlfriend…but all the other guys? Hell yeah.

FAITH (frustrated)

Damn…like their not all creepers with the hot chick 'a the shop already. Anyways, think ya can cover for me for a bit Trev?

TREV

Sure, what's up?

FAITH

Just gonna go to lunch with B for my break, but the guy's comin' to pick up his truck in like a hour.

BUFFY

Faith, its okay if you can't go. Like I said I was just bored…plus you look like you just went swimming in a oil spill. We can just go somewhere for dinner later?

FAITH

You sure?

BUFFY

Yeah no prob, I'll just go have a BFF day with Willow and Xander.

FAITH

Alright, but I'm takin' ya somewhere nice tonight then. (she smiles)

BUFFY

Deal. (she smiles and kisses Faith softly for a moment) Now get back to work. (she smirks)

FAITH

Alright, alright. (she smiles) See ya later gorgeous.

BUFFY

(Buffy blushes and walks away, Faith watches after her) Faith…stop staring at my ass.

FAITH (shocked)

How did you…(Buffy turns around and smiles)

BUFFY

Had a feeling. (she walks away leaving Faith smiling as Trev walks up next to her)

TREV

Your girlfriend is—

FAITH

(she smiles) I know. (she faces him, noticing he was staring at Buffy and punches him) You keep thinkin' what you're thinkin' and I'll stuff your tire iron through your head. (Trev looks freaked as he puts his hands up and backs away) Yeah that's what I though.

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN—DAY

Jamie stands staring intently at a stone wall covered in papers and photographs of the Scoobies. Pieces of yarn connect a few papers and photographs making it look utterly confusing. Jamie stares intently as Malcom walks up behind him

MALCOM

If I may be so bold my liege…you haven't moved for hours.

JAMIE (frustrated)

Maybe 'cause I cant find the weakness I need yet. (he walks up to the wall reading over things) These three…they've been huntin' our kind the longest? (Malcom nods as Jamie points to Buffy, Willow, and Xander's pictures) Buffy Summers…fell in love with two vampires with souls, died twice, original Slayer an' now with the second Slayer, Faith. Willow Rosenberg…powerful witch an' Guardian of the Slayers…her soul mate was shot an' now she is with one of the baby Slayers. Xander Harris, completely human as far as we can tell…Billie's the second demon chick he fell for but the other one is dead…has that stupid eye patch an' lives in a house full of supernatural protectors. What my sister sees in that dweeb I'll never know. (he takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair) This is becomin' ridiculous…how hard is it to find one lousy weakness! Their all human besides Billie…it shouldn't be this difficult! (he punches the wall making it crack and crumble)

MALCOM

I think the answer is in the question my lord…they're human.

JAMIE (angry)

I hate cryptic Malcom…especially when I'm pissed off.

MALCOM

Of course…I just mean if they are all human, then they're slaves to their emotions. And Billie embraces her human side far more then you…therefore she's slave to them as well. Perhaps you should play on those to your advantage.

JAMIE

(he thinks for a moment) You know…you just might be right. (he looks back at the wall and motions to Buffy, Willow, and Xander's pictures realizing happily) These three! They've all been put through hell for love! The Slayer fell for evil twice an' the other two lost lovers to the good fight! This is it, its how we break them! (he turns to the wall happily) We remind them how much they lost…they might put on a tough face for the love they know now…but we'll change that real quick. (he runs over to the table of magic ingredients throwing several into a bottle) Malcom, summon three shape shifters. (he holds up the bottle and swirls it as it glows through different colors) We're gonna drive the Slayer an' her friends mad. (he smiles darkly)

CUT TO: MOONVIEW MALL—DAY

Willow and Xander both sit in the food court at a round silver table, Xander eats a sundae while Willow drinks a smoothie.

WILLOW (thinking)

Why do they call it razzleberry…just tastes like plain old raspberry to me.

XANDER

Probably to get people like you to be all curious and buy one. (he smiles as he takes a bite of his ice cream)

WILLOW

(she thinks for a moment) I suddenly feel like I've been scammed…(she takes another sip of her smoothie as Buffy walks up happily)

BUFFY (happily)

Hey! My bestest friends in the whole world!

XANDER

Hey! One of my two favorite blondes! (Buffy sits down next to them and gives Xander a teasing eye) Hey…my girlfriends blonde, gotta find a middle ground somewhere right?

BUFFY

True.

WILLOW (teasing)

Least you'll always be Faith's favorite blonde. (she smiles earning one from Buffy as well) Thought you were gonna go steal her from her manual labor for lunch?

BUFFY

I was, but she was kinda busy and coated in oil…

XANDER

Ah exhaust fumes and dirty motor oil…the new aphrodisiacs.

BUFFY

Not really. We're gonna go to dinner later instead.

WILLOW

Aweee! You two are so cute! I'm glad you gave each other a shot.

XANDER

Yeah…after like two weeks of us sneakin' around you guys…

BUFFY

Watch it Xander…or I'll make Willow tell Billie all those other stories from Kindergarten.

WILLOW

Non crayon related ones too. (she smirks)

XANDER (frustrated)

Well she already told her about the syphilis! (the people at the table near them looks over to Xander shocked then walk away quickly when the three look at them) And I couldn't have said that louder could I…

BUFFY

I'll take that little conversation switcher…(gossip toned) How are you and Billie?

XANDER (happily)

Great! (he smiles widely) Seems like every other day she has some new song all done, she says that only happens if she's completely depressed or happy beyond compare.

WILLOW

Given the huge smile she always has I'm going with the super happy part right?

BUFFY (teasing)

Oooo, Xander and Billie sittin' in a tree!

XANDER

What's that saying you always use…are you twelve?

BUFFY

Today? Yes I am.

WILLOW (teasing)

Not if dinner goes all romantic with Faith tonight. Things could follow no twelve year old should do.

BUFFY (mock insulted)

Willow! (she smacks her on the shoulder)

WILLOW

Hey no Guardian abuse, Slayer! Just stating the obvious. (she smiles)

XANDER

Gotta admit it's a weird kinda dating…you've known each other for like five years, then there was that whole period of—well you know…hating each other…and now you live together. (he looks over to the ice cream counter for a moment then does a double take seeing Anya ordering a smoothie) What the…(Buffy and Willow notice him acting strange and look over to the counter)

WILLOW

What are you staring at?

XANDER (stunned)

Over there, its—(someone walks in front of his vision and Anya disappears when he gets another clear view. He shakes his head and returns to the conversation) Never mind, guess I'm losing it.

BUFFY

Anyways…I don't care if we literally shared the same room…taking it slow.

WILLOW

Well how slow is slow? Like Xander said, you can basically skip the awkward getting to know each other phase. And its not like you're not already connected in other ways. (she smirks)

BUFFY

Guardian or not you're so gonna get it soon Will…

XANDER

Well she's got a point Buff, I mean didn't you say you two had a Slayer dream with certain antics that didn't involve any creepy prophecies. (he smirks at her causing her to blush)

BUFFY

It was just a dream Xander.

WILLOW

Not according to the crazy jumpies I just got from you when he said it…(Buffy looks at her shocked) Guardian sense tends to bring a lack of privacy.

BUFFY

Alright! So it wasn't just nothing…but still, I don't wanna jump into anything…just in case.

XANDER

Just in case what Buff? (Buffy looks at him with a 'get real' face) Oh…gotcha.

WILLOW

Faith wouldn't do that now Buffy, she's changed too much. And I think she really cares about you.

BUFFY

I know, I know—guess I'm just being paranoid. Plus I kinda just like when she's sweet to me, ya know? Goin' there—you know…its Faith.

XANDER

Faith…sweet…okay where's the punch line? (Willow smacks him) Hey! Why am I always being abused by super girls?

WILLOW

'Cause you deserve it on a massive scale. (she turns to Buffy) So…how was the dream then?

BUFFY

When did we start invading each other's sex lives—(she thinks for a second) or dream sex lives…

XANDER

I asked the same thing, just tell her Buffy—she wont let it go.

WILLOW

No, no I wont. (she smirks) Well?

BUFFY (uneasy)

It was—nice.

WILLOW

Oh don't even!

BUFFY (dreamily)

Fine. It was amazing—like beyond amazing…the accumulation of everything I could think of amazing.

XANDER

(sitting forward in his chair) Would either of you tell Billie if I asked for details?

WILLOW

Take it to our graves. (she smirks) Cause I want 'em too.

BUFFY

You two are creepers…

XANDER

We try, we try.

WILLOW

Seriously…I mean—like you said. Its Faith. Was she—like

XANDER

Seductive? Kinky? Dominating? Rough?

WILLOW

I'm not touching that one….

BUFFY

No.

WILLOW (shocked)

No?

BUFFY

No. Well…she was seductive sorta—or I just have the serious hots for her I couldn't really tell. Dream me was kinda busy with other things…(her mind wanders)

WILLOW (teasing)

OOoooo you vixen!

BUFFY

It was just this combination of everything…sweet, caring, crazy, exciting, amazing, surreal…kinda like a fairy tale.

XANDER

Out on a limb here…she rocked your world?

BUFFY

All night long…(she smirks)

WILLOW (shocked)

That's one hell of a dream.

XANDER

Hell yeah—wait…Faith…sweet?

BUFFY (sweetly)

She's gonna kill me for saying this…but Faith can be insanely sweet and romantic. It makes me think she's a different person sometimes but at the same time I feel all special 'cause she's only like that for me. (she smiles sweetly)

WILLOW

Awweee! What's she do? Well besides the candle light picnic thing, already heard about that one.

BUFFY

Its just the things she says to me…when I was with her just now she called me beautiful and gorgeous.

XANDER

I'm still waiting for the punch line…

WILLOW

You're gonna get a punch line in a minute buster. (Buffy smiles as Xander and Willow bicker, but notices someone sitting at a table across the food court. She looks wide-eyed at who appears to be Spike looking in her direction smiling) Buffy?

BUFFY (dazed)

Huh? (she looks back to Willow) Sorry. (she looks back to the table no longer seeing Spike) Zoned out for a sec.

XANDER

Must be contagious.

BUFFY

Guess so. Anyways Faith made me swear not to tell anyone, but I figure you two are okay…just don't tell your girlfriends…

XANDER

Long as Willow promises not to punch me.

WILLOW

Pinky swear. (her and Xander lock pinkies) And I wont tell Ken. If I do you can just say the same thing to Faith…I think she kinda already knows though.

BUFFY

Well that's cause she met Kennedy when she was already Willow whipped. (she smirks)

WILLOW (blushing)

I don't have her whipped.

BUFFY (teasing)

Oh don't even! She's been yours since you started sharing a room with her back before the First.

WILLOW (defensive)

Has not…I wasn't even interested in her then…

XANDER (realizing)

Hey…we were makin' fun of Buffy for being in the same house as her girlfriend and you were sharing a room with yours before ya even started dating!

BUFFY

(she thinks) Whoa…he's right! (she turns to Willow teasing) Willow Rosenberg you player you!

WILLOW (quickly)

I am not! And I told you we never did anything until—(she stops herself) I'm just gonna stop talking…

XANDER

In a house full of like fifty people…Willow still found a way to be with her big, tough, Potential Slayer girlfriend.

WILLOW

Being a Slayer wasn't all she had potential for. (she takes a drink of her smoothie as Buffy and Xander look at her in shock)

BUFFY (shocked)

Willow! Its bad enough you told us she has a tongue ring!

XANDER (shocked)

Not helping Buff!

WILLOW

Hey, you two asked for it. (Buffy and Xander continue babbling about being freaked out as two girls walk past carrying shopping bags, one appears to be Tara and smiles at Willow as she walks by. Willow freezes as her eyes go wide before she whips around in her chair realizing there was only one girl with shopping bags, she turns around looking forward again freaked out) Tara…

XANDER (freaked)

Tara had a tongue ring too?

BUFFY

No she didn't! (she thinks then looks to Willow freaked out) Did she?

WILLOW (freaked)

(she sits wide eyed) No…she didn't.

XANDER (worried)

Ya okay Wills? Look like ya seen a ghost.

WILLOW (freaked)

I think I did…

CUT TO: THE BULLET—DAY

Billie stands on stage by her amp fiddling with the settings while hitting a few chords on her guitar. She gets frustrated then repeats the process looking satisfied. She walks over to the microphone after putting down her guitar.

BILLIE

Ready Zane?

ZANE

(at the soundboard) Hit it Guitar Girl.

BILLIE

(she sings softly into the mic for a sound check, Zane distorts her voice so she sounds like a robot) Very funny…now tweak it for the dance set an' don't make me come over there.

ZANE

Since when do we do dance club songs anyway…(he plays with the sound board)

BILLIE

Since the DJ apparently bailed with all his music leaving us the only entertainment the boss could book…same reason we all had to learn covers to a ton of Ke$ha and Rihanna songs.

ZANE

Long as you don't make me sing any Justin Bieber I'm cool with it.

KENNEDY

(she walks up to the front of the stage with Xander) Long as ya don't try Lady Gaga I think you'll be safe.

ZANE (frustrated)

Had to figure those out too…

BILLIE

Safe to say we're gettin' some serious cash for all this overtime. Let's take a break Zane, (he nods and turns down the sound system as Billie jumps down off the stage and walks to Xander looking bummed) It doesn't exactly leave boyfriend time though.

XANDER

Hey I see you between sets, sometimes…

BILLIE (sarcastic)

Thanks…I feel tons better. (she hugs him)

XANDER

No worries, I just sneak into your sound checks is all. (he smiles at her)

KENNEDY

Well between you always here and Faith following Buffy around like a lost puppy I feel like I have no friends.

BILLIE (teasing)

I seem to remember you havin' a certain other person in your life…red hair, super powerful witch, goes by the classification of girlfriend?

KENNEDY

True…too bad she spent all day at the mall with Xander and Buffy. No worries, I got some quality time in with the punching bags.

XANDER

Well…that and she didn't seem completely herself after we met up with Buffy.

BILLIE

Whatcha mean?

KENNEDY

Yeah, she was all spacy when you guys came home…made me think I did something wrong.

XANDER

No it wasn't you…(he turns sympathetic) I'm not really sure what happened…but we were talking and she kinda just turned around all freaked out, next thing she said was 'Tara..'

BILLIE

(Kennedy sighs deeply while Billie thinks) Tara…why does that sound so familiar…

KENNEDY (bummed)

Cause its Willow's first girlfriend's name.

BILLIE (realizing)

Oh…

XANDER

She was shot two years ago, its what turned her evil…

BILLIE (guilty)

Sorry…didn't know.

KENNEDY

Its alright, I know I'm not Tara and no one will be…but I love her no matter what.

XANDER (reassuring)

And she loves you Kennedy.

KENNEDY

I know, I just hate that there's that little part of her that's never gonna heal from what happened…nothin' I can do about it but still.

BILLIE (softly)

Yeah. (she holds Xander's hand sweetly and looks at him comfortingly) I know how that's like.

XANDER

Billie—

BILLIE (sweetly)

Xander I know you still miss her. Banshee powers remember? (Xander looks guilty) Don't you dare. (she kisses him sweetly) There's nothin' wrong with it. She was your first true love, everyone's entitled to more then one. (Xander smiles at her)

XANDER

You're amazing.

BILLIE

I try. (she smiles and looks to Kennedy) Just so you know…it's the same with Willow.

KENNEDY

No offense…but don't you feel pain, not love?

BILLIE

Yeah…but when I feel nothing it means somethin' is taking the pain away.

KENNEDY

How do you know its love?

BILLIE

Four decades of experience. (she smiles) The look in her eyes says she loves you.

ANYA

Excuse me. (She walks up to the three, making Xander and Kennedy freeze) You're Billie Cayne aren't you?

BILLIE

That's what my driver's license says. (she smiles) What can I do for ya?

ANYA

I'm just a huge fan. I find the way you make harmonious sounds from simple tensioned strings quite entertaining.

BILLIE

Thanks. (she smiles) I love meetin' fans. (she holds out her hand) What's your name?

ANYA

Anya. (she smiles and shakes Billie's hand)

BILLIE

Oh that's funny, we were just talkin' about someone named—(she notices Xander and Kennedy's frozen expressions and looks at Anya again realizing) Oh…awkward….

XANDER (shocked)

Anya?

ANYA

I'm sorry…do I know you?

KENNEDY (freaked)

Aren't you…

ANYA (confused)

Aren't I what?

XANDER (freaked)

Dead…

ANYA (shocked)

Excuse me? I most certainly have a pulse and my brainwaves are functioning perfectly fine!

BILLIE (quickly)

Excuse my friends…you just really remind them of someone they lost a while back. (she walks Anya over towards the bar) Come on, you're on my tab tonight, kay?

ANYA

Really?

BILLIE

Sure! Least I can do for a fan. (she walks with Anya to the bar, looking back at a still freaked Xander with a hurt expression as his eyes are glued to Anya)

KENNEDY (freaked)

Xander…(she looks over to him frozen and waves her hand in front of his face) Xander? Hello! You're staring at your dead ex-girlfriend and its making your non dead current girlfriend look hurt.

XANDER (confused)

(he looks to Kennedy freaked out) How the hell is she alive! Not to mention she didn't know us…

KENNEDY

I don't know—sure as hell was her though, even the way she talked.

XANDER (guilty)

Oh my god! I probably just ripped Billie's heart out! (he starts walking towards the girls, Kennedy holds him back)

KENNEDY

Not now…do it when you can talk to Billie alone. And after we find out what this other Anya's deal is.

XANDER

Good idea…How the hell does this happen?

KENNEDY

I don't know…its really weird though. Who would summon an amnesia version of…(she starts realizing) one of our….old girlfriends….(she goes wide eyed and looks to Xander freaked) When Willow said Tara at the mall—

XANDER

(he goes wide eyed) I thought I saw Anya at the ice cream counter, I just kinda shrugged it off though!

KENNEDY

Willow—(she sprints for the door with Xander close behind)

CUT TO: MAGIC SHOP—DAY

Willow walks in the magic shop quickly with a determined look and approaches the front counter. She looks for someone then rings the bell for some help.

WILLOW (hollering)

Madame Theresa? It's Willow, I think I need some serious help.

TARA

(she walks out from the storage room on the other end of the store carrying a box) Sorry, you just missed her. (Willow spins around shocked looking at her freaked out) But I can help you…anything specific?

WILLOW (freaked)

Just…a quick question about—uhh…transmogrification spells, and glamours

TARA (impressed)

(she smiles and sets the box on the counter) Well, an actual witch. Usually it's all skeptics or crazy gothic teenagers in here. Nice to meet you. (she holds her hand out) I'm Tara, I practice too.

WILLOW (softly)

Tara…

TARA

So, transmogrification huh? Glamours too…That's some heavy stuff.

WILLOW (stuttering)

Oh…yeah, I'm—sort of.

TARA

(she nods) Powerful. Definitely the most I've felt.

WILLOW

Yeah…

TARA

Long as you're careful with it…magic can be really dark and consuming. A lot of times it can have a darker purpose without even knowing it

WILLOW

Don't I know it.

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—EVENING

Faith stands by the front door tapping her foot waiting. She's dressed nicely in tight fitting tan leather pants and a white button up shirt.

FAITH (Yelling up the stairs)

Come on B! We're gonna end up gettin' there at closin' time.

BUFFY (from upstairs)

Keep your pants on!

DAWN (teasing)

(Faith rolls her eyes and leans against the door as Dawn walks in from the kitchen) Now aren't you two romantic.

FAITH

Hey Sparkles…how was prison today?

DAWN

You mean school?

FAITH

Same diff.

DAWN

Nowhere near as entertaining as you two yelling at each other before a dinner date. Warms my heart. (she smirks)

FAITH (confused)

Well when Buffy takes over an hour to get ready…I don't get it. A few hours ago when she came to see me at work she was already all done up pretty…what the hell is she doing!

DAWN

It means she wants to impress you…the longer a girl spends getting ready for a date the more she likes you…you clean up nice by the way.

FAITH

Well I do own more then my tank tops and jackets…hey Brat, does B like French or Italian?

DAWN

Better go Italian…she has this pasta obsession phase she's going through right now.

FAITH

Gotcha. (she pops her knuckles nervously)

DAWN (teasing)

Wow…the great Faith's nervous.

FAITH (defensive)

Well I don't wanna screw up! Buffy's givin' me a chance and I don't wanna—(Buffy walks down the stairs in nice dark skinny jeans and heels with a brightly colored peasant top and a light denim jacket with her hair fallen in lose curls. Faith freezes) waste it…Wow B. (Buffy blushes) You look great.

BUFFY

You too.

DAWN (teasing)

Oh just kiss and go to dinner already!

FAITH

Don't gotta tell me twice. (she smiles and kisses Buffy leaving her breathless) Ready? Italian for two waitin' downtown.

BUFFY

Ooo pasta, cool. (Faith looks to Dawn and smiles) Lets go. (They open the door to see Spike standing with his hand raised about to knock, behind him is a car run into the light post across the street. The three girls freeze)

SPIKE

Oh, uh…sorry to catch ya on your way out…I—well…(he turns around motioning to the steaming car crashed into the post) the sodding post jumped in front of me…can I use your phone?

BUFFY (freaked)

Spike?

SPIKE

(he faces the girls and smiles) Yeah. I'm sorry pet, do I know you? (Buffy punches him across the face) Take that as a yes…

BUFFY (angry)

What the hell do ya mean do you know me!

SPIKE

(rubbing his jaw) Nice arm…I meant what I said. As in when did I meet you? (Buffy raises her hand again but Faith holds it)

FAITH

Buffy…wait. (she steps back from the doorway) Why don't we just let the guy use the phone.

BUFFY

Faith, you know he—

FAITH

(interrupting) Phone's over by the couch

SPIKE

Thanks love. (He walks in the house without a formal invitation, shocking Buffy and Dawn. He picks up the phone and dials a number out of earshot of the girls)

FAITH

That's not the real Spike.

DAWN (confused)

But…the accent. The hair, the everything!

BUFFY (freaked)

He said his name was Spike…what in the hell are the chances of that!

FAITH

Buffy calm down. (she tries to hold Buffy's hand but she swats it away leaving Faith confused)

BUFFY (freaked)

How can I calm down! The not evil twin of the man who saved all our lives is in our house! Its like he has amnesia or something!

FAITH (hurt)

B, Spike's dead. That isn't him, remember he walked in without an actual invitation.

BUFFY (freaked)

Then he came back somehow with his memories all kabloey…God I should go kill him again!

FAITH (hurt)

Buffy, that isn't Spike.

BUFFY (freaked)

How do you know!

FAITH (hurt)

'Cause if it is, we're right back to where we started.

BUFFY (softly)

(she calms down looking at Faith confused) Faith, what are you talking about?

FAITH (hurt)

We met…I had a crush on you okay? But you had Angel. Remember when I said back in Sunnydale I went nuts 'cause I was jealous too? (Buffy nods as Faith continues speaking with a hurt tone) I mighta gotten through it but after what I heard you say to Spike before the hell mouth came down, and now if he's back? I just don't know Buffy…(she grabs her jacket and walks out of the house leaving Buffy stunned in realization)

BUFFY (stunned)

Did I just…

DAWN (softly)

Cut Faith's heart out? (Buffy looks at her like someone kicked her puppy) Buffy you and I both know that's not Spike.

BUFFY (upset)

I know…(she leans against the wall and slides down slowly. Dawn moves to sit next to her) Just…seeing him.

DAWN

You mean someone who looks like him? And claims to have the same name? And just happens to show up at our house but fakes not knowing you?

BUFFY (upset)

Dawn…is there a point?

DAWN (softly)

Think about it Buffy…besides me Landon and Krystal, what's the one thing you guys all have in common?

BUFFY (confused)

Fight demons?

DAWN (softly)

Someone you care about now and a rocky past with someone you lost.

BUFFY (confused)

So?

DAWN

So…I can place a bet that Jamie sent some kinda glamoured minion as Spike to you, Anya to Xander, and—

BUFFY (realizing)

Tara to Willow…that son of a bitch!

DAWN

He's evil Buffy…and half human, he knows how to screw with people more then Angelus.

SPIKE

(he walks back to the front door) Thanks again, sorry if I interrupted anything.

BUFFY

(she smiles at him) No…(she stands up) Well yeah…just you know. (she quickly stabs him with a stake from in her jacket) Possibly ruined my new relationship as it barely started. (Spike looks at her shocked and falls to his knees after she pulls the stake out of his gut, he morphs into a pitch black demon with bright white eyes and teeth before falling to the floor and disappearing in a shadow) Shape shifter…damn it.

DAWN (worried)

Buffy…if there was a Spike here trying to mess you and Faith up, then that means that—

BUFFY

Yeah…I bet an Anya showed up when Xander went to meet Billie at the Bullet.

DAWN (worried)

That's not what I'm worried about…

BUFFY

What are you talking abo—(her eyes go wide in realization) Willow…

DAWN

When she lost Tara she went nuts…what if she came back? You gotta kill the shape shifter Buffy, but its not gonna change from Tara before you do.

BUFFY (freaked)

Willow won't survive watching Tara die twice. Come on. (they run out the front door)

CUT TO: THE BULLET—NIGHT

Billie sits at the bar with a shot glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels next to her. She takes a shot looking depressed as Faith sits next to her.

FAITH (upset)

Out of curiosity…can a Banshee drink the pain away?

BILLIE (upset)

(she pours another shot) I can sure as hell try. (she drinks it quickly then looks at Faith noticing her similar down in the dumps emotion and reaches behind the bar for another glass pouring her a shot) What about a Slayer? Metabolism kick in for you too?

FAITH (upset)

(she drinks it quickly) Nah, just takes a bit more…or I could just take more 'a the junk…B's a lightweight so not a good comparison.

BILLIE (upset)

So, why am I gettin' a little sugar high off you tonight?

FAITH (upset)

Nope…I implied askin' you first. Come on Irish girl…I never see you with anythin' but beers and now you're throwin' back Jack like its Kool-aid.

BILLIE (upset)

I used to drink Kool-aid in shot glasses…Pap thought it was cute when I did a shot with him every night 'fore I went to bed.

FAITH (upset)

Answerin' my question any time soon?

BILLIE (upset)

Xander an' Ken came to visit durin' my sound check today…

FAITH (upset)

Isn't that a good thing?

BILLIE (upset)

(she points to the dance floor to Anya who is dancing without a care in the world) Not when she shows up outta nowhere.

FAITH (upset)

Oh shit…you too huh?

BILLIE (upset)

Too? (she thinks) Ah hell…which vampire paid Buffy a visit today?

FAITH (upset)

Spike…the one she told she loved before he saved the world.

BILLIE (upset)

Well damn. Aren't we good? (the clink glasses and drink their glasses dry)

FAITH (upset)

You know that's not really Anya right?

BILLIE (upset)

Yeah…I figured. Real Anya woulda been all over Xander right? (Faith nods) This one didn't know him. So it wasn't really Spike right?

FAITH (upset)

Nah…just the look on Buffy's face…even when she realized it wasn't really him.

BILLIE (upset)

Feel ya there. So what do ya think they are?

FAITH (upset)

Present from your brother.

BILLIE (upset)

Bastard. (she takes another shot) So…is that chick human?

FAITH (upset)

Nah…feels like a demon.

BILLIE (upset)

Shape shifter…damn I'm gonna kill Jamie.

FAITH (upset)

After you kill the chick?

BILLIE (upset)

No…I don't want Xander thinkin' I'm psychotic or somethin'.

BUFFY

(she runs up to Billie and Faith) Faith!

FAITH (shocked)

B? What are you—(she's cut off by Buffy jumping into her arms, cupping her face and kissing her with all she has)

BILLIE (upset)

Oh…isn't that sweet.

FAITH (shocked)

(they break the kiss, gasping for air) Buffy…what was that for?

BUFFY

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that! Just…seeing that—guy…it really freaked me out and—(Faith kisses her to stop her rant) Okay…good sign.

FAITH

I know you're sorry. I am too with how I reacted…just…it was too much like before. I didn't want it to end like it did then.

BUFFY

It won't. Cause this time, even if Spike came back—I pick you. (Faith smiles widely) Oh! Billie…by the way, there's probably someone who looks like—

BILLIE

Anya? (she points to the dance floor again) Yep. Already met her…seems…quirky—and annoyingly literal.

BUFFY

That's Anya…she's a demon though, we gotta kill her.

BILLIE (defensive)

Well I'm not petty enough to kill my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend!

FAITH

I got a kick ass knife in my boot.

BILLIE

Give it. (Faith hands her the serrated knife and she hides it in her jacket sleeve) If anyone asks…I'm backstage playin' with the sound system an' not killin' a demon that looks like my boyfriend's ex, kay? (she jumps off the stool to Anya)

DAWN (worried)

(she runs up to Buffy and Faith with Xander) Guys! We can't find Kennedy or Willow anywhere!

XANDER

(looking around) Where's Billie?

FAITH

Killing the demon who's shape shifted to look like Anya backstage.

BUFFY

You were supposed to say playing with the sound system…

FAITH

What? I'm getting in trouble for tellin' the truth now?

XANDER

So that wasn't Anya? 100%?

DAWN

No, just a demon sent by our favorite evil Banshee to screw with you guys.

XANDER

He did a pretty good job…

FAITH

Not good enough (she puts her arm around Buffy)

XANDER

Ah hell, Angel?

BUFFY

Worse…Spike. (Xander whistles) S'okay though…I staked him.

XANDER

Hey! After seven long years ya finally staked Spike!

BUFFY

Had a sense of fulfillment.

DAWN (freaked)

Are we forgetting something here guys? Willow? Kennedy? Possibly another Tara running around?

FAITH (freaked)

Oh shit! That's like the pudding soft spot for Ken…

XANDER (thinking)

And if Will sees Tara…

BUFFY

We gotta hurry, (she turns to Faith) we should be able to track her right?

XANDER

Kennedy tried that…she was runnin' all around town. I don't think she wants to be found.

DAWN

What about Billie? Willow can't read her so she probably can't block her either right?

BILLIE

(she walks up with a satisfied smile on her face flipping Faiths knife in her hand before handing it back) Who can't read blocks?

FAITH

You enjoyed that too much…

BILLIE

Yes…yes I did. (to Xander) Sorry, I'm petty what can I say.

XANDER

(he laughs and pulls her in for a hug) I'm sorry…it was just—caught me off guard.

BILLIE

Its okay, I was bein' all drama queen 'bout it. (she pulls back from the embrace and kisses him quickly) We okay?

XANDER

Better then ever. But I gotta ask a favor about another of the women in my life. (Billie waits curiously) Can you track Willow?

BILLIE

Will? Yeah sure, she's got that super-mega-power thing…kinda makes demon me go all heebie jeebie.

FAITH

More then hangin' with Slayers all day?

BILLIE

Meh…got used to that about the second time I spared with ya. (her eyes swirl blue as she focuses) Take it she doesn't wanna be found right?

BUFFY

How'd ya guess?

BILLIE

(as she focuses) Well…she's not lettin' the Slayers she watches over track her so ya gotta ask the handy dandy demon to feel out her pain…just so ya know if she doesn't wanna be found an' she's with Ken I probably won't feel—(her eyes go wide and they grow a brighter blue as she falls backwards leaning on the bar for support looking freaked) Hell on a stick!

FAITH (worried)

Blondie?

BILLIE (freaked)

Damn (she starts breathing quickly) Forgot what it felt like to actually try and feel pain…shit, poor Willow.

DAWN (worried)

Was it really smart to have the girl who gets high off hurt to try tracking Willow after she saw Tara?

BILLIE (freaked)

She saw who now! You wanted me to track Will if she's goin' through that? (her eyes grow brighter as she gasps quickly) Oh fricken damn I can't stop it!

BUFFY (worried)

(she notices the tattoos on Billie's arms starting to dissolve gold) We gotta get her outta here. (the group starts running out of the club pulling Billie along quickly outside to the street)

XANDER

(he supports Billie as she continues freaking out) Billie! Come on you can fight it! (she falls against a building shaking, he turns back to the group) We gotta help Willow, it's the only way to get it to stop. (Billie starts chuckling madly)

FAITH (confused)

I think she's losing her mind…

BILLIE (freaked)

Not yet…trust me you'd know if I ever totally lost it…(she laughs again) I just figure if I don't add my pain to it I'll last longer. (she starts chuckling and slides down the wall) Okay so I'm losin' it…god evil people are maniacal…

DAWN

That makes you half maniacal.

BILLIE (darkly)

But I'm a hell of a riot at parties, ever notice I always get dangerously close to losin' it with you guys?

XANDER

Billie…demon's talking…making us feel bad, not smart.

BILLIE

Right, right. (she stands up and takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down but maintains a freaked expression as her eyes continue to glow brighter. She looks at her arms and the tattoos stop dissolving at her elbow for a moment) Hey…I think I slowed it down.

BUFFY

Its gonna start up again…the only way to stop it is to help Willow.

BILLIE

She's at the park, right in the middle by that creek.

XANDER

That's where Kennedy was going to check last before we came to find you guys.

BUFFY

Then we better go find 'em…I have no idea what Kennedy would ever do if she met Tara.

FAITH

Well…Blondie was tryin' to drink herself nuts…then she stabbed fake Anya…

XANDER

(after a beat) We gotta go. (the group starts running but Billie falls to her knees holding her head freaking out as her tattoos start dissolving faster up to her shoulders, Xander jumps down to help her) Not again!

BILLIE (darkly)

(she looks up and her eyes are more intense then ever) Damn…Willow loved her.

DAWN

Aren't you supposed to feel pain?

BILLIE (darkly)

Love turns to double pain when Willow is standing with a fake Tara and Kennedy in the park.

FAITH

Ah hell. (she starts sprinting for the park with the rest of the Scoobies close behind)

CUT TO: MOONVIEW PARK—NIGHT

Willow stands on a wooden bridge over a small creek in the park looking at the moon sparkling in the running water. Tara walks up behind her.

TARA

Thought I recognized your Aura. (Willow turns around and looks at her upset) You should be careful in this town at night…not exactly safe.

WILLOW

I can take care of myself. (she looks back to the creek) Just needed to get my head together.

TARA

(she walks up to Willow and stands next to her on the bridge) What's wrong?

WILLOW

Don't think you'd believe me if I told you…

TARA

I can try.

WILLOW

(she thinks for a second and faces her) Lets just say my past is coming to bite me in the ass…and I'm worried what the woman I love is gonna think about it.

TARA

Lucky woman. (she smiles at Willow)

KENNEDY

Yes…I am. (Willow and Tara turn to see her at the opposite end of the bridge)

WILLOW (worried)

Kennedy, how did you…

KENNEDY

Find you? Well when I ran around half the town looking for you with my Slayer powers…I decided to try looking with my heart instead.

TARA (surprised)

Wow…you really love her if your heart found her and not your Slayer senses…

KENNEDY

Yeah, well what can I say…

WILLOW (worried)

Ken, I—

KENNEDY

(to Tara) Nice to meet you. I'm Kennedy, you are?

TARA

Tara Maclay.

KENNEDY

That's what I thought you were gonna say…too bad you're not.

TARA (confused)

Excuse me?

KENNEDY

You're not Tara…you're nothing like her.

WILLOW (shocked)

Kennedy…

KENNEDY

Tara and Willow had a deeper connection then most people even dream of, then she was killed leaving Willow broken and hurt. (Willow starts to tear up) She almost destroyed the world to stop her pain…and she would have done it too if the people who loved her didn't stop her from doing something they knew Tara wouldn't want.

TARA

Well of course I wouldn't want anyone to end the world…so I take it you stopped Willow?

KENNEDY

No…her best friend Xander did. I didn't know her then, but I know her now.

TARA

So you think you know who she loves and doesn't love? According to you she loves me more apparently.

KENNEDY

I never said she loves you…I said she loves Tara. And she always will, nothing I can do about that.

WILLOW

(she starts crying) Ken…I—

KENNEDY

No Willow…its okay. I know you love me too, with everything in you. That means with the part of you that loves Tara too…I'd be lucky to feel even a fraction of what you felt for her but…I feel like I have a lot of it and it makes me the happiest girl in the world. (Willow smiles softly as the tears continue falling down her cheeks) There. Seeing her smile like that is all I need, and I wake up to it in my arms every morning.

TARA

Still on the part with the she will always love me…you can't be in love with two people at once.

WILLOW

I'll always love Tara…but I'm in love with Kennedy right now. There's a difference. (she turns back to Tara) I know you're not the woman I was in love with, she's gone. But she's with me all the time and I know me and Kennedy have her blessing…she sees how much Ken loves me. (she faces Kennedy again) And how much I love her.

KENNEDY

(Willow runs into her arms and kisses her deeply) My Goddess.

WILLOW

My Slayer.

TARA (frustrated)

But—

FAITH (yelling)

Suarez! (the rest of the Scoobies run up to the bridge)

BUFFY

Will! That's not Tara! Jamie's trying to screw with us again, he sent a Spike after me.

XANDER

(holding onto Billie whose eyes are still glowing brightly) And Anya to me.

KENNEDY

Boy are they late. (she smiles)

TARA

What the hell are you guys talking about?

BILLIE (angry)

Oh stuff it! You're a shape shifter demon my dumb ass brother sent to screw with Willow an' Kennedy, now just drop it.

TARA

Okay…I've known I'm not a demon since I left home.

WILLOW (harsh)

Don't…(Tara turns to face her) Don't even try pawning yourself off as Tara anymore. Drop the act and especially don't try acting like you actually have her memories.

TARA

My memories you mean.

BUFFY (harsh)

Its bad enough they sent a Spike and Anya…but faking being Tara, who touched every single one of our hearts is earning you a serious death wish.

TARA

You'd kill me? That's a little extreme isn't it?

KENNEDY

The only reason you're still standing is because I can't bear Willow seeing me kill you. Now what you're gonna do now is turn back into whatever the hell kinda demon you are so I can kill you without hurting her.

TARA

Now why would I do that…even if I could—when its gonna be the last thing I do?

WILLOW (harsh)

Because if you don't, I'll send you to a hell dimension for eternity for trying to screw with me like this.

TARA (softly)

Willow…

KENNEDY

That's it! (She looks at Faith who tosses her the serrated knife) If I have to I'll kill you how you are.

TARA

What? And send Willow off the deep end again? She's more powerful now then she was before…not even a stupid yellow crayon story is gonna stop her, then what are you gonna do when she falls apart again?

KENNEDY

Pick up the pieces and help her through it. (she stabs Tara in the stomach and speaks confidently) Just like I did before. (she throws Tara off the bridge into the creek where she reverts back to a black demon with bright white eyes, then fades into the shadows of the water. Kennedy turns back to Willow who looks shocked and walks to her with a guilty expression) Baby I'm sorry…I had to.

WILLOW

I know, just…seeing that again.

DAWN

All of us seeing that again…

BILLIE (darkly)

Son of a—(she stumbles backwards to the ground, her eyes illuminating the darkness near her) You guys need to stop killin' people you care about…its gonna kill me next.

XANDER

Billie! (he runs to her side and tries holding her up as she shakes) Its bad isn't it?

BILLIE (darkly)

No Xander…I'm on the ground shakin' with my eyes as a nightlight 'cause I'm feelin' the love.

FAITH

Well ya don't gotta get snippy with it Blondie…

BILLIE (guilty)

Shit…(she takes a deep breath) Sorry…it's the demon, I—it slipped out for a second. Xander—help me!

BUFFY (worried)

How bad is it? (Xander sits her forward and lifts up the back of her shirt, the tattoo is down to a single spiral knot design in the center of her back that is slowly fading)

XANDER

Angelus mixed with Glory bad…(he puts her shirt back down and looks into her eyes, she has begun to cry) Billie you gotta stay with me here. You're stronger then the demon…I know all of us were a little shaken by the Tara thing but you need to focus.

BILLIE (freaked)

Trying…not easy when you're so scared though Xander.

FAITH

I got an idea…(she turns to Kennedy) Its gonna make us look like whipped little puppy dogs though.

KENNEDY

Long as Cayne doesn't lose it I'll wear a clown suit again if I have to.

FAITH

Good. (she takes Buffy's hand and looks at her softly) Come on Ken, bring Red. (the two couples stand near Billie and Xander on the ground) Brat, just try feelin' the love, kay? (Dawn nods) Ahab…I want you to look into those blindin' blue eyes you love so much and just think 'bout how much Billie means to you.

XANDER (softly)

(looking into Billie's eyes) Not a hard thing to do.

BILLIE (darkly)

Faith, whatever you're doin'….do it fast.

FAITH

(she looks into Buffy's eyes) We're gonna overload her pain with all the fuzzy feelin's we can…she always says being together takes our pain away. (Buffy smiles at her sweetly)

KENNEDY

The one thing I know I can do. (she smiles at Willow while wiping away the tear line down her cheek) I love you Willow.

WILLOW

I'll always love you. (she kisses Kennedy sweetly with nothing but love)

BUFFY (smiling)

You sure you're not a shape shifter demon? Seem way too sweet to be my Faith.

FAITH

Nope. (she holds her arms out) All Faith, all the time. (Buffy leans into her arms)

BUFFY

Just the way I like it. (she kisses her sweetly)

BILLIE (freaked)

Hey…I think its working. (her eyes start to fade in intensity as she looks up at Xander) Xander I was way too close this time.

XANDER

Its okay, we brought you back like we always do.

BILLIE (freaked)

Still Xander…all I was tryin' to do was use my powers and I almost completely lost control.

XANDER

Billie…last time we had this conversation you left for almost a month.

BILLIE

I'll just need a few days…I think I need to head back to Ireland for a while.

XANDER (shocked)

Ireland!

BILLIE

I need to do a little soul searchin'. There's a Carmen there, she's an old friend.

XANDER

You're gonna go ask someone evil to fix your problems?

BILLIE

She isn't a friend from my demon days…I went to her after I found my humanity to reach my father, she can contact the spirit world. I need to speak with my parents.

XANDER

I just don't understand…

DAWN

She needs to talk with her Yin and her Yang…find the balance again.

XANDER

But she's in balance most of the time…just when—

BILLIE

I use my powers? (Xander looks defeated) You guys have brought out my human side so much, given me something to live for…its making the demon stir crazy and I hate that feelin'. Its like the next time a kid scrapes his knee I'll go off the deep end.

FAITH

So…is talkin' to your dad gonna fix that?

BILLIE

Him and my Mam maybe…I just feel out of balance. I need to feel the demon more I think.

BUFFY

So why doesn't Willow help you?

WILLOW

Yeah! I've been thinking about trying some more advanced stuff.

BILLIE

Will, I can't ask you to reach into the Spirit World, you know how dangerous that is?

WILLOW

So? Three Slayers next to us I think we'll be fine. If I can make that happen I think I can call on some ghosties.

BILLIE

We can't do this surrounded by people. We need to be secluded…in case something goes wrong…

WILLOW

Okay, the forest is a pretty mystical place. I found this trance state that the Babylonians used to contact their family patriarchs for guidance in one of the books Giles sent us last week. I can probably tweak it to summon your parents' spirits.

DAWN

Is it safe to call a demon spirit like that? I mean…Billie's mom was evil queen of Ireland.

BILLIE

Exactly why I was gonna go to Ireland for this…

FAITH

But then who knows if you'll be able to leave…what if you get forced to power or something by the Tooth De Day Nun.

BILLIE

Tuatha De Dannon…and they'll regret tryin' to pull anythin' on me.

XANDER

Its still too dangerous Billie…just let Willow try?

BILLIE

(she thinks a moment) Its some serious magic…dark stuff, not connecting with the Earth or Essences.

WILLOW

(realizing) That's why you didn't ask…it's the kind of thing that made me go all grr.

BILLIE

I know you're probably over it…but I didn't wanna take that chance, two of us goin' evil…not exactly productive.

BUFFY

But if you don't do anything then you're gonna lose it anyway…(the group looks at her shocked) Well think about it…we're gonna need her to go against Jamie. All he's gotta do is scream to kill us. She can't lose it in that fight or we're all screwed.

KENNEDY

What about Willow? She could lose it too if she goes back to the dark stuff…then we're kinda more screwed.

BILLIE

Which is why I'm going to Ireland.

DAWN

(she thinks for a second and gets an idea) No you're not. You're going to England!

XANDER

No offense to Giles…he doesn't exactly have a happy past with the demons of our little gang…

DAWN

No ya dork, where do we send our super powerful when they got evil power issues?

WILLOW (realizing)

The Coven! That's perfect! They can easily help us get you in balance without me going crazy.

BILLIE (worried)

Would they help a demon?

XANDER

They helped Will after she almost destroyed the world, I think you're good. (he smiles earning one from Billie in return)

WILLOW

Come on, we gotta get there soon as we can. (she walks over to Billie and helps her up, supporting her)

KENNEDY

I'm coming with you guys.

XANDER

So am I.

BILLIE (plainly)

No, you're not.

KENNEDY (defensive)

Hell I'm not! I'm not about to let you and Willow walk off…possibly to turn evil. You need a Slayer there.

WILLOW (comforting)

Kenny, we'll be fine. We're going to a Coven of some of the most powerful women in the world, nothing is gonna happen.

XANDER

But-

FAITH

They gotta do this alone guys. (she turns to Billie and Willow) If you two need anythin' we'll come runnin'.

BILLIE

Thanks. (she gasps as her eyes glow slightly brighter again) Geeze Ken! We haven't even left yet!

KENNEDY (worried)

Well when I can't go with Willow for something this dangerous…

WILLOW

Hey. (she kisses Kennedy) Its okay, I'll be back as soon as Billie's all balanced. After today its good I'm going, maybe I can find some answers to the Guardian thing too.

KENNEDY

Fine. I still don't like it.

BILLIE

Yeah…feelin' that. (she turns to Xander) Little help here? (Xander smiles and kisses her softly, when she opens her eyes again the intensity fades slightly) Thanks.

XANDER

Always. Be careful okay?

BILLIE

Always. Be back soon as I'm safe.

WILLOW

Ready?

BILLIE

Well…we gotta pack don't we?

WILLOW

Don't need worldly possessions with the Coven, and can't risk you on a plane missy. (she links arms with Billie)

BUFFY

Yeah…we don't want you turnin' into a supernatural terrorists do we? (she smirks)

BILLIE (realizing)

Wait…you're not…

WILLOW

I am.

BILLIE (freaked)

Have you ever done this before?

WILLOW

Once…a few months ago when I was testing out my powers.

BILLIE (freaked)

And…

WILLOW

I sort of ended up in a French strip club…

KENNEDY (shocked)

You what!

WILLOW (quickly)

England here we come! (she swirls her hand up surrounding her and Billie in white twinkling lights)

BILLIE (freaked)

Whoa wait! (the two start disappearing when she looks to the rest of the Scoobies) Don't let Jamie know I'm gone! You'll be sitting ducks an' he'll come after you guys!

FAITH

Relax Blondie. Three Slayers? Think we can take one demon dude.

BILLIE

Seriously, don't underestimate—(her and Willow disappear)

BUFFY

Gonna guess she was gonna say him after that.

FAITH (sarcastic)

Well…never said I dug her for her genius IQ.

BUFFY

Hey…watch it. (Faith smiles and puts her arm around Buffy)

FAITH

Thought I was bein' respectful not watchin' you all the time.

BUFFY (teasing)

Well…I tend to catch you starin' at my ass a lot.

FAITH

Hey, ya got it flaunt it. (she peers behind Buffy) And ya sure flaunt it… (Buffy smacks her playfully and the couple starts walking away leaving Dawn, Kennedy and Xander looking disgusted)

KENNEDY (thinking)

We're stuck with them without our girls…

XANDER

This is gonna suck…

DAWN

Meh, its an improvement from havin' three lovesick couples in the house. (she walks off leaving Xander and Kennedy looking shocked at her words)

BLACK OUT


	16. The Ghost of Scoobies' Past

Gosh...things gettin crazy for me...took a little longer to get this one done then i wanted lol. My updates might be a little delayed here for a while. I feel confident that you...my humble and loyal readers ;D, will stick with me though! love you guys!

But omg! I saw a thing on my facebook (ya know, in the side of the news feed with all the junk just tempting you to like it, and stuff related to what you already like? Yeah, that lol) it said "Buffy's Return!" with a pic of Sarah Michelle Gellar...i got all excited and happy and txted all my friends! Then i clicked the link...pfftt...Gellar's just starring in a new show this fall. (which i'll watch anyways) Get my hopes up for nothin! Crushing all my dreams Facebook...thanks alot...

Sorry...felt the need to rant about that, anyways! No...just no...Buffy isnt mine. Nor will it ever be (tear) nothin' i can do about it (another tear) Its okay though! I found an outlet for my sadness by writing Fan fics! :D Billie's song too? Yeah-it fits perfectly but deffo not me lol. Orianthi (my gurl!) has all the credit for that.

Love yall! Read and Review if ya love me too :D

* * *

Episode 16—The Ghost of Scoobies' Past

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

Buffy and Faith sit on a picnic blanket surrounded by candles.

FAITH

I think so, for a while I thought I was just goin' crazy from the little buzz I get around you.

BUFFY

(she nods) The Slayer thing…

FAITH (thinking)

I don't think it's just a Slayer thing B…I don't get it with Ken, or any of the other baby Slayers.

BUFFY

Think its just 'cause we're the originals?

FAITH

Maybe…(she shuffles awkwardly)

BUFFY (curious)

What?

FAITH

Red told me she had an idea too…(she looks up to Buffy's gaze telling her to go on) She thinks our souls recognize each other from another lifetime.

BUFFY

(her eyes go wide) So…she thinks we're—

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—DAY

Faith and Willow sit under the big tree

WILLOW

Ya know soul mate doesn't always mean it like that. It was a term used by old mystics to symbolize two souls recognizing each other from co-existing in a past life. Souls always try finding each other, chances are a lot of us were friends with one another before…its just in this life, you and Buffy are Slayers already connected. Add a soul connection and it makes things tricky.

CUT TO: SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

Billie fights with Malcom with a dark intensity.

BILLIE (menacing)

I'm half Banshee, my mother was a ruthless murderer who plagued half 'a Ireland for two centuries. For a solid two decades she taught me how to embrace my demon half. How to kill an' not take note 'a what I'd done. How to live off the misery 'a anyone I chose to inflict it on. Sick thing is…I enjoyed it. I felt all their misery…their pain…their sorrow an' it almost destroyed me. Until my mother came looking for me…But all that pain I felt made me strong, stronger then she ever hoped to be an' I killed her. Made her suffer to feel the pain she inflicted for two and a half centuries. That's where my power comes from…the pain of what I've done in my past an' knowing that my father still loves me an' watches over me.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW PARK—NIGHT

The Scoobies all stand on the bridge over the creek.

BILLIE (darkly)

Son of a—(she stumbles backwards to the ground, her eyes illuminating the darkness near her)

XANDER

Billie! (he runs to her side and tries holding her up as she shakes)

BUFFY (worried)

How bad is it? (Xander sits her forward and lifts up the back of her shirt, the tattoo is down to a single spiral knot design in the center of her back that is slowly fading)

XANDER

Angelus mixed with Glory bad…(he puts her shirt back down and looks into her eyes, she has begun to cry) Billie you gotta stay with me here. You're stronger then the demon…

BILLIE (freaked)

Hey…I think its working. (her eyes start to fade in intensity as she looks up at Xander) Xander I was way too close this time.

XANDER

Its okay, we brought you back like we always do.

BILLIE (freaked)

Still Xander…all I was tryin' to do was use my powers and I almost completely lost control.

XANDER

Billie…last time we had this conversation you left for almost a month.

DAWN

Where do we send our super powerful when they got evil power issues?

WILLOW (realizing)

The Coven! That's perfect! They can easily help us get you in balance.

BILLIE (worried)

Would they help a demon?

XANDER

They helped Will after she almost destroyed the world, I think you're good. (he smiles earning one from Billie in return)

WILLOW

Come on, we gotta get there soon as we can. (she walks over to Billie and helps her up, supporting her) Ready?

BILLIE (realizing)

Wait…you're not…

WILLOW

I am. England here we come! (she swirls her hand up surrounding her and Billie in white twinkling lights)

BLACK OUT

SCOOBY KITCHEN—DAY

Xander and Kennedy sit at the island stirring their coffee idly looking lost and bored.

XANDER (bummed)

Wow…they've only been gone a few days…

KENNEDY (bummed)

And we already look like someone shot our puppies.

XANDER (bummed)

Nah…just my Banshee. (Buffy strolls in looking perky)

BUFFY (perky)

Well if it isn't the lost love birds with the empty nests. (she goes to the fridge and pulls out the orange juice carton pouring herself a glass)

KENNEDY (bummed)

Willow isn't here to mediate anymore…I could kick your ass ya know.

BUFFY (teasing)

Nah, you're too depressed. Gives me the upper hand. (she smirks as she drinks her juice)

XANDER

Seriously Buff…you get lucky last night or somethin'? You're wayyy too perky for the morning.

KENNEDY

She probably had a dream with Faith again last night…(Faith walks up behind her)

FAITH

Maybe we did? (she puts her hands on Kennedy's shoulder and jokes with her) See? I don't gotta get lucky to get lucky…too bad you're firey red head is halfway around the world huh? Bet those double H's are really startin' to pile up.

KENNEDY

(she looks to Buffy) How pissed would you be if I shanked your girlfriend?

BUFFY

Depends…how much are ya planning on being shanked back? (Kennedy looks defeated and goes back to her coffee as Faith walks over to Buffy)

FAITH

Check out my girl defendin' me. (she gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and wraps her arms around Buffy's waist) Isn't she kick ass?

XANDER

Been best friends with her since sophmore year…definitely know of the Buffy awesomeness.

BUFFY

Just like the Xander awesomeness we all know and love.

XANDER (bummed)

Yeah, awesome…my girlfriend keeps leaving to find her humanity or balance or whatever.

FAITH

Its only the second time Ahab…and she went so she doesn't hurt anybody, it really freaks her out knowing that just a little shout could kill us.

KENNEDY

I think she's more worried about the fact that she could do more then just kill us if she lost it.

FAITH

Same reason why I went to prison…wasn't stable, like, at all. (Buffy gives her a sad glance) I'm fine now, B. Big A took care of it with his little evil law buddies, I'm not goin' anywhere. (she gives her a smile)

BUFFY (thinking)

No…just…sometimes I wish I knew what you all go through. You, Willow, Billie, Angel, even Spike when he got his soul…I feel like I can't be any help since I don't know what it's like…

FAITH

Its good you don't know what its like, trust me. Don't want you goin' through what we go through, (she puts her arm around Buffy's shoulder) And you guys help us more then you think. (the three look at her confused) Really?

XANDER

(realizing) Forgiving you…

FAITH

An' Bingo was his name-o! Good guessin' Ahab. The fact you all care is what keeps us goin'.

KENNEDY (mocking)

Wow…those dreams must be good if they got Faith talkin' like a hallmark card…

FAITH

(she moves to Kennedy and quickly wraps her in a half nelson) Talkin' like a what now?

KENNEDY (teasing)

You heard me! (she spins around pulling Faith's hands behind her back) A nice, tear jerkin', sappy, hallmark card. (Faith struggles in Kennedy's grasp when Buffy goes to break them apart)

BUFFY

One day you guys are gonna kill each other…and me and Will are both gonna be really pissed.

XANDER

Yeah…then all Buff is gonna have is her dreams. No more graveyard make outs on patrol. (Buffy and Faith look to him blushing) What? Think we didn't know about that?

KENNEDY (smirking)

Willow's Guardian of the Slayers…think she can't feel the creepy libido spike when she's trying to focus on seeing if we're in danger?

FAITH

Okay…slightly awkward…

BUFFY

And by the way…my dreams lately have been kinda freaky.

FAITH

Mine too, like…old school or somethin'. Think I was at like weird costume parties.

BUFFY (realizing)

Like…freaky renaissance stuff?

FAITH (realizing)

Yeah. (she thinks) Another one had pirates in it—

BUFFY (shocked)

You had that too?

XANDER

(Buffy and Faith look at each other shocked) Pirates…really…had to burn that bridge didn't ya? You two have been sharin' dreams a lot lately.

BUFFY (freaked)

Yeah, but these weren't us…I thought I was just losing my mind but—

FAITH (freaked)

It looked like us…but completely different.

KENNEDY

You two are freakin' me out. (she takes a step to Xander away from the Slayers)

BUFFY

You and me both…where's the brains of the operation when you need them…

XANDER

Wonder what they're doing right now.

CUT TO: DEVON COVEN COMPOUND—DAY

Centered in a peaceful valley of rolling hills, the Devon Covens ancient, stone compound buzzes with activity of the members of the coven. Some meditating near a stream with others wandering the large property. Willow pushes Billie towards the door as she fights back like a stubborn toddler. Her eyes still glowing bright Caribbean Sea blue.

BILLIE (freaked)

Willow! I can't do this! Hello? These people are the definition 'a good…an' ya wanna take a murderin' demon to meet 'em?

WILLOW (frustrated)

Oh no…no excuses Demon girl. You're half human too, and they're all for keeping the balance of the world. When you're out of balance, they're here to help you.

BILLIE (freaked)

I can't. (she turns to face Willow looking freaked) An' you can't make me. (she starts running but Willow pushes her arms out trapping her feet in a soft white glow making Billie lose her balance and fall on her face) Was that really necessary?

WILLOW

If it keeps you from running away, yes. We stayed with Giles for a few days while you tried to calm the demon yourself and it didn't work. (she bends down and helps Billie up) Now I'm only gonna un-glue you from the ground if you swear you'll give them a chance. They can help you Billie.

BILLIE (guilty)

Its not that I wont give 'em a chance…more I don't deserve the chance. (Willow gives her a soft look) I've done things…things some of the darkest people in the world would have nightmares about.

WILLOW (softly)

Billie…you've killed people. So have half of us, its okay. They're not gonna kill you.

BILLIE (guilty)

I've done more then kill people Will…they were lucky if I got to that part.

WILLOW

Billie…

BILLIE (guilty)

I just don't know if I deserve to find that balance…be at peace. What if this is my punishment? Not being able to be human—but not being able to live with bein' a monster.

WILLOW

Stop right there. (she takes Billie by the shoulders) You're a good person Billie. You fight evil every day—saving lives and making up for what you've done. You have great friends now that love you for what you are even with your past. You fell in love with the best guy on this planet and he fell just as hard for you. You have more to make up for then me and Faith combined and you're working for it, you deserve this more then anyone I know.

BILLIE

(she takes a deep breath and looks at Willow softly with a smile) Thanks Willow. You're a good friend. (she turns to the main building, made entirely out of stone) If they kill me…you're breakin' the news to Xander.

WILLOW

(she smiles while releasing Billie's feet) Deal. (she takes Billie's arm and leads her into the main chamber to find the leaders of the coven. They all sit at different raised heights around the perimeter of the large circular room on pillowed platforms in a meditating position. All are surrounded by candles in the flame lit room. Billie and Willow stand in the center facing the head of the Coven and bow their heads) Blessed be, Althenea.

ALTHENEA

Blessed be, Willow. (she stands and walks towards the two looking sweetly at them) It's so wonderful to welcome you back to Devon. All is well I trust? Or are you having troubles again?

WILLOW

(she smiles brightly) All is better then ever actually. Staying away from the darker magic's and using the power around me when I need to, and only when absolutely necessary.

ALTHENEA

Wise for your years. I sense a more unique power…not quite sure how to place it. Luna, (another woman rises from her seat and walks toward them) you feel it too correct?

LUNA

(she focuses for a moment) Interesting…(she holds her hand over Willows heart, her hand glows a soft green making Willow inhale at the magic, she takes her hand away softly) You've connected to such a pure mystical energy.

WILLOW

Yeah…When I awakened the Slayers to stop the First. It connected me to its essence, we're going with Guardian of the Slayers now.

ALTHENEA

And has this newfound connection found my young Wiccan peace?

WILLOW

Lately…(she thinks for a moment) I think it has. I know the darkness is there, but I'm less worried about it taking over. (she holds up her hands and curls them into fists as her hair turns white and she gains her soft white glowing aura, the two women before her look proud and amazed) This is what I am now…its my destiny.

LUNA (proud)

Good for you Willow, we're happy you've found peace with yourself now and found your place in this world.

WILLOW

So am I. (she smiles)

ALTHENEA

So, is that to what we owe this visit? (she turns to Billie who still has her head bowed, afraid to make eye contact) I have a feeling not.

WILLOW

I've wanted to come visit for a while now, but its sort of a half business trip.

ALTHENEA

I see. (she takes a step to Billie) Merry met young one, I am Althenea. High Priestess of the Coven of Devon. This is Luna, she is a gifted Seer and can read auras better then an open picture book.

BILLIE (nervous)

(she looks up at them, they notice her bright eyes and raise their eyebrows in curiosity. Billie smiles nervously) Merry met…Billie Cayne.

WILLOW

(she steps to Billie's side) Billie, its okay. They're not gonna hurt you.

BILLIE (nervous)

Not me I'm worried about…

ALTHENEA

I believe I'm starting to understand. Luna? Would you be so kind?

LUNA

Of course. (she moves to Billie who takes a step back)

BILLIE (nervous)

You really shouldn't.

LUNA

Its okay child, I'm only going to read your power.

BILLIE (nervous)

Not really sure if that's a book you're gonna wanna open, for everyone's sake.

LUNA

I'll only read it, I will not release it, you have my word.

BILLIE (nervous)

(she pauses for a moment then gulps loudly. Willow gives her a reassuring smile and she steps forward to Luna) Are you goin' to literally feel it?

LUNA

If you would allow it I would like to.

BILLIE (nervous)

I'm sorry in advance then. (Luna hovers her hand over Billie's heart and focuses, a bright blue glow appears from her hand as she reads Billie's aura. Her expression becomes frightened as Billie gasps sharply and both of their eyes go wide. Billie's grow a brighter blue as Luna's turn pale white and she is pulled into a vision)

CUT TO: DUBLIN, IRELAND 1979—DAY

Billie walks down the street happily waving to several people along the way. She walks into McGulliver's pub on the corner of the block and sits at the bar. The bartender walks over to her with a smile. Both speak with a heavy laced Irish accent

BILLIE

Hey Liam! What's good this mornin'?

LIAM

Well...its three in the afternoon fer one. So either ya were out late fer a show with yer Pap or ya already got cut off at O'Rileys.

BILLIE (teasing)

Now what kinda daughter 'a the owner's best friend would I be if I was eatin' O'Rileys rancid butter burger?

LIAM (proud)

Take it ya rather have a gool 'ol fashioned Liam McGulliver home brewed burger eh?

BILLIE

What else do I eat? (she smiles brightly as he hands her a bottle of beer) Or drink now that ya mention it.

LIAM

The day'll come that yer old man comes in here wit a shotgun fer me givin' his baby girl a bottle this early in the day.

MAN

An' that's gonna be today if ya give her more then that an' a burger, Liam. Pals or not I can still kick yer ass ya know. (he sits down next to Billie)

LIAM

Casey Cayne, as I live an' breathe. Surprised yer outta bed with the sun still up.

CASEY

What? An' miss lunch with my favorite girl? (he smiles and puts his arm around Billie) We got another show tonight, gotta make sure we're stuffed with beer burgers 'fore we go on.

BILLIE (smiling)

Cayne family tradition.

LIAM

Wit how much you two eat…definitely my favorite tradition. (he hands Casey a bottle of beer) Here CC, try this. Just out of the brewer.

CASEY

(he takes a sip of the beer with a grin on his face) Gotta say, its some good stuff Liam. Stronger then I thought you'd make it.

BILLIE

Huh, thought it tasted different. (she takes another drink from the bottle)

CASEY (proud)

That's my baby girl! Can't be a Cayne without knowin' yer beer!

WOMAN

She hasn't been a baby girl since the last time I saw her. (the three turn to see a pale woman with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing near the bar. Billie and Liam look confused while Casey looks shocked)

BILLIE

I'm sorry? Do I know ya?

WOMAN

No, an' that was a mistake I'd rather like to make up fer.

LIAM

Don't think I've ever seen ya before, we mostly get regulars like the Cayne's here.

WOMAN

Well…I suppose for a time I was considered a Cayne. (she looks to Casey with a suggestive glare) Think I was the first person to call you CC, wasn't I?

CASEY (shocked)

What are ya doin' here.

WOMAN

What? I can't come by to see my daughter? (she looks to Billie and smiles)

BILLIE (shocked)

Daughter! (she turns to Casey in shock) Pap…is that…

CASEY

Billie…Liam…meet my ex-wife, Kiley.

BILLIE (shocked)

Mam…

LIAM (shocked)

Well…I guess I'll leave you three to yer reunion. (he walks away leaving them alone at their side of the bar)

KILEY

Hello Billie. Nice to see you all grown up. Eternal beauty an' youth will look great on you.

CASEY

Don't do this Kiley, we agreed a long time ago.

BILLIE (shocked)

Wait. So it's true? (she turns to Kiley in shock) You're really—

KILEY

A Bean sí? (Billie nods as she smirks darkly and the whites of her eyes turn pure black, making her bright blue iris' seem to glow) The most powerful in all 'a Ireland.

BILLIE (shocked)

So…that means that I'm…

CASEY

Go away Kiley. An' don't come back.

KILEY

I remember a time when you loved me Casey, what happened to that?

CASEY

You lied to me. You can't love for real.

KILEY

That means you're musical prodigy daughter can't either ya know.

CASEY (sternly)

(he stands up swiftly facing her angry, she just smirks as her eyes glow brighter. He calms himself down) Billie is human too. I taught her how to love an' be loved in return. She has the biggest heart 'a anyone I've ever known in my life. An' you're gonna leave her alone, hear me?

KILEY

Whatever you say Casey, I know I can't take her from you. (she turns to look at Billie and smiles) Just wanted to meet her was all. (she looks back to Casey with a soft smirk on her face) She might have your eyes an' talent, but everythin' else is from me.

CASEY

Maybe outside. But inside she has a soul 'a gold.

CUT TO: DEVON COVEN CHAMBER—DAY

Billie and Luna stand with their backs stretched straight up in shock. Billie's eyes glow brightly as Luna's remain blank white while her hand glows bright blue over Billie's heart. Both gasp in pain. Willow, looking worried, moves forward to stop them, only to be held back by Althenea.

ALTHENEA

Its okay Willow, I know it looks painful but it's only the vision. Luna is looking to the source of Billie's strife

WILLOW (worried)

Althenea, you need to stop them. Billie can't take any more.

ALTHENEA

Its okay, it won't harm her. It's all psychological.

WILLOW (worried)

Exactly! If she sees too much at once she's gonna overload. (she gives Althenea a pleading look) You need to trust me, we'll explain everything but you need to stop them. (Althenea nods her head after seeing Willow's feelings about the subject. She holds her hand out with a soft green glow and takes hold of Luna's making the bright blue over hers subside and causing the color to swirl back to her eyes. Billie gasps and falls to her knees shaking, Willow kneels down to her side) Billie? Are you okay?

BILLIE (darkly)

(while panting for breath) Check…Luna.

WILLOW

(she looks up at Luna who is standing looking at Billie in fear while catching her breath as Althenea supports her) She's okay—I think.

BILLIE (darkly)

No—she isn't. (she looks up slowly to her with a dark expression) She's frightened…jus' like she should be.

LUNA (softly)

She's half demon…its been trying to take her over.

ALTHENEA

So, this is why you brought her here then? (she turns to Willow)

WILLOW

Yes. She isn't balanced and it's making her lose control of the demon in her. She fell in love with Xander—

ALTHENEA

The one who saved you?

WILLOW

Yes—and he loves her. It's making the human in her dominate and the demon hates it. Just being around others worries her that she may hurt them. She can't use her powers anymore without the threat of the Banshee taking over.

LUNA (thinking)

Banshee…a siren of misery. Live and breathe to cause pain to their victims.

ALTHENEA

She's only half you said?

LUNA

I took a glimpse at her life…its much like her. Half as an innocent girl without a care in the world, and half as a cold-hearted, torture happy, murderous monster.

WILLOW (defensive)

She couldn't help it! Her mother killer her dad and forced her to her power. There wasn't anything—

BILLIE (darkly)

Stop…(the three look at her as she quivers on the floor. She balls her hands into fists crumbling the loose stones on the ground) Just stop. I can't take anymore. (tears start falling from her glowing eyes) The pain, the fear, the doubt…all 'a it. It's killin' me inside an' I can't stand it anymore! (her tears fall to the stone floor) Then you showed me that moment when my life turned to hell an'—I just…

ALTHENEA (softly)

Little Bean Sí. (Billie looks up at her guilty with tears running down her face) Two years ago, Willow Rosenberg came to us with a similar guilty past. Though hers lasted only a few months with a full dark transformation at the end, it ate her up inside. Then she felt true, deep-rooted pain and lost control, letting the power consume her—only to be saved by her friends and taken here to control her gifts correctly. She still feels the pain that caused her strife and from the strife she caused. (she offers her hand to Billie) But you—(Billie takes it softly as Althenea helps her up) You are burdened to feel pain whether truly large or from the smallest of paper cuts. Every mental, physical, and emotional in-balance that gives another the smallest hurt makes your power quiver and grow happily. You may be half of a being who enjoys this pain, but the other part is human who shouldn't ever bear such a burden. You are different from others of your dark past, like your mother. (Billie closes her eyes in guilt)

BILLIE (guilty)

No I'm not…I did to my mother what she did to everyone else. How does that make me different?

LUNA

You did it for revenge, this is true. However…from what I saw it was to her forthcoming to meet such an end.

BILLIE (guilty)

No one deserves to die by a Banshee's hand. I can't think of a worse fate.

ALTHENEA

How about losing all of those you hold dear? (Billie looks up quickly as the tears fall again) Willow? Buffy? Faith? Kennedy? Dawn? (she pauses for a moment as Billie thinks) Xander? (she closes her eyes and looks away from the idea) There are worse fates then torture or death, little Banshee. Fortunately for you, you're strange nature gives you three wide-open roads. One of which I think you'll like. (Billie listens intently) The others most likely haunt your nightmares.

BILLIE

The evil paths…

ALTHENEA

The one where the demon inside takes over and destroys your humanity, yes. (Billie looks worried) Another, you fight endlessly inside yourself with the two polar opposite beings trying to take over for one another. You will most likely pull away from those you love in fear of hurting them while only hurting yourself.

BILLIE

Door number three?

ALTHENEA

You allow us to help you balance the beauty and the beast in you. Find a center for your control. You will hold the demons power at your mercy while living proudly with your humanity intact.

BILLIE

I tried that…I figured all the love an' the life I have now would make the humanity in me win. But its like the Banshee is gettin' stir crazy an' tryin' to break free more then ever.

LUNA

Then you're not humoring the demon enough. (Billie looks at her confused) The universe relies on balance. The countries, the communities, the trees, the grass—and you.

BILLIE (confused)

So…I need to be more evil?

ALTHENEA

Of course not child. You need to simply incorporate the demons power more. Embrace it in life instead of fearing or suppressing it. (Billie looks utterly lost) Don't worry, we'll explain more tomorrow. For now you look like you could use rest. Willow, would you be kind enough to show Billie to the dormitories? You can take your old space and the one next to it is empty for our new student.

WILLOW

Sure thing, Althenea. Blessed be.

ALTHENEA/LUNA

Blessed be.

BILLIE

(the two start to walk away when she turns around) Thank you.

ALTHENEA

My pleasure little Banshee. (she smiles warmly earning one from Billie as her and Willow exit the room)

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—NIGHT

Buffy and Faith both lay in their own beds tossing and turning. They both lose rest to the dream they share.

CUT TO: FRENCH RIVIERA 1566

Faith of the past sits atop a large stone in a park facing out towards the large open park of people enjoying themselves. She holds parchment on a slab of wood while holding a stick of charcoal sketching the scene before her. Buffy of the past walks towards her in the park as she is sketching when 'Faith' notices her. She locks her eyes on 'Buffy' in awe admiring her.

'FAITH' (awestruck)

The beauty of a goddess does shine upon my fortunate soul. (Buffy comes closer and Faith hops off her stone perch to stand in front of her) Pardon moi Mademoiselle. I could not help but notice how perfectly the suns bright rays highlight your beautiful eyes.

'BUFFY' (impressed)

Angelique LaFont, the artist who can make even the most homely of serfs look as angels in her works.

ANGELIQUE

My reputation precedes me, Madamoiselle…

ESMÉ

Esmé Chevalier.

ANGELIQUE

Enchanté. (she takes Esmé's hand and kisses it softly earning a blush from her) May I be so bold as to ask for the honor to paint you Madamoiselle Chevalier?

ESMÉ

Mais oui, the pleasure would be mine.

ANGELIQUE

I have to disagree, for I shall gaze upon your beauty capturing every detail on my canvas while remembering every detail in my fondest of memories.

ESMÉ

But whilst deep in creative work, I get the pleasure to simply focus upon your soft gaze for every detail. (she smiles sweetly) After you, Madamoiselle.

ANGELIQUE

Come, your smile shall put the Lady Mona Lisa in her place. (she takes Esmé's hand and whisks her away towards her studio)

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—NIGHT

Buffy and Faith continue to toss and turn in their beds as they get flashes of Angelique painting Esmé repeatedly, quickly becoming her favorite subject. Buffy and Faith both roll over on opposite sides as they view a flash of Angelique and Esmé laying together in a similar fashion kissing with strong passion on their bed. Dawn, Landon and Krystal all walk in the house from a night of patrol. Krystal falls onto the couch face first exhausted and groans into the pillow as Landon sits on the recliner rolling his neck and Dawn puts their weapons away.

KRYSTAL

(muffled by the pillow) Never again will we try going into that forest alone. Way too many beasties without some ninja power.

DAWN

Hey…

KRYSTAL

No offense Dawnster, but ya got the ninja skills for a little bit at a time. When those freaky horned guys jump us?

LANDON (frustrated)

I get seriously drained trying to block 'em while you two ran like panzys!

DAWN (sarcastic)

Well would ya rather have chicken friends or dead friends?

LANDON

(He thinks for a moment causing Krystal to throw a pillow at him) Hey! I was thinking…

KRYSTAL

If I wasn't so tired I'd kick your warlock butt into next week.

LANDON

Like you could do anything in a house full of Slayers and a super witch!

DAWN

Landon…Willow's in England with Billie. You know that.

LANDON

Still…sounded more menacing though. (he leans back into the chair) Doesn't really explain why I'm getting some kinda weird magic vibe here though.

KRYSTAL

Maybe you're just losin' it. Very possible ya know.

LANDON (thinking)

I guess…its really tiny. Like a disturbance in the force or something…

DAWN

Do I even have to dignify that with a response?

LANDON

Just did. (he smirks)

KRYSTAL

(she sits up with a confused and focusing look on her face) I feel it too…

DAWN

Seriously? Am I losing it…'cause I got nothing.

LANDON

Well now we know its something for sure…feels like—

KRYSTAL

Like a—(her eyes go wide for a moment in shock) Uhoh…(her eyes turn blank white just before she crushes them shut and falls back on the couch in pain of her vision) Damn I hate this job! (Landon and Dawn run to her side to see if she's alright as she gets flashes of Angelique and Esmé together from meeting, to painting, to making love. The vision subsides and her eyes open wide in shock as she sits straight up gaining a look of disgust) Ah hell…since when did I start getting supernatural vision porn. (she pounds her head trying to remove the image)

LANDON (shocked)

You got what now…(Dawn smacks him upside the head) Ow! Oh come on! I'm a sixteen year old dude…I'm gonna think these things…

DAWN

Not my problem. (she turns to Krystal) Now do I wanna know what you saw, or should I just ask you what to kill?

KRYSTAL (confused)

Unless you found a time machine to go back to ye old France…don't think any killing is involved.

LANDON

Thought you were supposed to get visions of the future not the past…

KRYSTAL (confused)

It wasn't just the past…it was of Buffy and Faith—I think.

DAWN (shocked)

What! Ew! You got a vision of my sister doing it with Faith?

KRYSTAL (quickly)

What! Think I enjoyed it?

LANDON

I'll trade you powers right now—(Both girls slug him in his arms) Ow! One day you two are gonna kill me…or at least give me nerve damage in my arms…

KRYSTAL

Anyways…it looked like them, but it wasn't. They were calling each other Angelique and Esmé. Kinda freaky.

DAWN

Wait. (she starts realizing) I remember Willow saying something about how they probably knew each other in a past life…that's why their Slayer connection is so strong, it's a soul bond too.

KRYSTAL

And didn't you say somethin' about how they've been sharing dreams a lot lately?

DAWN

Yeah. (she thinks then turns to Landon) Can someone remember their past lives? Or like dream about it?

LANDON

(still rubbing his arms in pain) It's not exactly common, but there's been spells to look into your past lives sure. A lot of people who think they're soul mates wanna try to see if it's true.

KRYSTAL

But…could two soul mates who already have connected dreams link into their past lives?

LANDON

I don't know for sure or anything, but a soul bond is one of the strongest in existence because they're our lives. It wouldn't surprise me if their souls were trying to show why they belong together.

DAWN

Really?

LANDON

Sure. It kinda explains why there's the freaky feeling in the house too. You and everyone else are probably just used to it, plus you're sleeping when they connect like that.

KRYSTAL

Now lastly…why in the hell would the Powers that Be find it so serious for me to see— (her face cringes and she motions randomly with her hands) all that.

DAWN

Who knows, we should probably figure it out though…don't want Krystal getting any more visions like that.

KRYSTAL (quickly)

No. No we don't—(her eyes go wide again) oh please no…(her eyes turn blank white and she holds her head as a pain shoots through of another vision)

CUT TO: CARIBBEAN SEA 1726—DAY

Out at sea on a bright cloudless day, two ships captained by pirates are grid locked in a fierce high seas battle. Crew mans the cannons as they fire at each other whatever they can find. The crews shout and holler at one another until grapple hooks pull the port sides together and the ship mates start to board one another's vessels. Faith of the past, who was steering the ship, turns to her captain.

'FAITH'

What the hell are we supposed to do now, Leonardo? Half our guys ain't gonna last a second against Condor's crew.

LEONARDO

Aye that…only ones with a chance are you an' me. (he thinks for a moment) The only way to get Condor to surrender is to take 'is wife. We get 'er on board an' 'e'll back down enough fer us to live to fight another day.

'FAITH'

Guessin' that's my job. (she looks at the fighting crews determined as they skirmish)

LEONARDO

No one quite like Carmen, Queen 'a the Sea to pull off kidnapping Lady Isabella. (he pulls out his flintlock and shoots a man of the other crew swinging towards his ship and he falls in the ocean)

CARMEN

You'd think if I actually was Queen 'a the Sea I'd be my own damn captain. (she draws her cutlass at a man charging her and blocks him quickly, slinging his sword out of his hand into the air and kicking him off the upper deck. She then catches the sword holding both) But no, I listen to you an' do all yer dirty work. (she smirks)

LEONARDO

Hey, that's the price 'a partnership sister. (he smiles at her and draws his cutlass) Come on.

The two smile at each other and jump down to the deck and join the fight. Carmen fights through the other crews men easily saving several of her own crew mates in the process as they thank her. She throws the sword she took to save her brother from being killed. He turns around and shoots the man behind her saving her as well. Both smirk at each other until Leonardo nods towards the other ship. Carmen runs and grabs a rope swinging over to the other ship with several of her crew behind her. She pulls a flintlock out of her belt and shoots an enemy before landing just past his body on the opposing ships deck. She stands and looks around past the chaos of the rival crews searching for Condor and his wife. She looks to see him guarding a door never leaving its area and smiles.

CARMEN

Don't make it obvious where yer hidin' her Captain C. (she trips a man with the blade of her sword and takes his cutlass before she starts charging Condor. She swings her blades at him but he turns and blocks her with a shocked expression)

CONDOR (shocked)

Carmen…last I saw 'a you ya were marooned…by me.

CARMEN

Turns out blood runs thicker then rum ya drunken eel. (she swings her blades at him again forcing him against the door and holding one to his throat) Now yer gonna sit here like a good 'lil boy while me an' my brother sail away, savvy?

CONDOR

Not until I take back what he took from me.

CARMEN

You mean what you first took from our father. (she swings her other sword at him making him flinch until she is blocked by another blade that to her surprise knocks her second sword out of her hand. She looks over to see his wife, Buffy of the past, defending him. She turns shocked as she locks eyes with her) Lady Isabella?

ISABELLA (teasing)

What? Expectin' a proper woman to courtesy to ya? (she lunges at her as Carmen moves out of the way) So you're the Queen 'a the Seas.

CARMEN

Nah. My mates jus' call me Carmen. (she exchanges clashes with Isabella until they both jump back from a strong clash smiling at each other) A fighter eh? My kinda woman. (she attacks again, the two are deadlocked in a strong fight that moves around the ship, gaining the attention of both crews as they skirmish)

ISABELLA

Too bad I'm already someone's woman. (she swings her sword at Carmen who ducks, causing her cutlass to be lodged in the mast)

CARMEN

Who? Condor? Mans a pansy with a compass, not a captain. (she swings at Isabella who dodges and jumps over her slashes while ducking around the mast until she pulls her blade free and jumps back) Gal like you should be sailin' with me an' Leonardo, not some Royal Navy dropout.

ISABELLA

Perhaps. (she slices through a rope holding barrels together on the ship, they roll towards Carmen who charges them and jumps to grab a rope, swinging over them and Isabella landing on the deck with a shoulder roll to her feet facing her) Difficult findin' a Captain who doesn't see ya just as some wench though. (the two exchange slashes again being caught in another deadlock)

CARMEN

How 'bout a Captain's sister? (she smirks as Isabella smiles back)

ISABELLA

And if I refuse?

CARMEN

(she jumps back flailing her cutlass to Isabella who jumps back and to the side attempting another lunge to Carmen who ducks under it tripping her to the ground and pouncing on top of her holding her down) I take ya against yer will so Condor lets us go anyway.

ISABELLA

(she kicks Carmen off her and knocks the sword out of her hand. She pushes her against the mast holding her cutlass against her throat leaving Carmen's life in her hands.) And if I go willingly?

CARMEN

Then we face the seas together 'til Davy Jones tries comin' fer us…tries that is. (they look into each other's eyes for a moment until Isabella drops her sword and kisses Carmen strongly. Condor and Leonardo who had been fighting both look over and see the two. Leonardo smiles widely while Condor looks furious)

CONDOR (angry)

That wench!

LEONARDO

Hey! (he kicks him overboard) That's my sister ya git!

ISABELLA

(she breaks the kiss and smiles at Carmen) Come on, looks like their about to sink the ship. (the crew swings back to Leonardo's ship, taking anything they can salvage with them. The last ones on Condor's ship are Carmen and Isabella. They smirk at one another as they run together to grab a rope to swing back to their ship just as the cannons sink Condor's ship. They land back on deck and the crew looks at them waiting)

LEONARDO

We have a new mate my brothers. (he smiles as Carmen and Isabella kiss again passionately, making the crew cheer)

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—NIGHT

Krystal's eyes shoot open as she sits up quickly on the couch panting to catch her breath. Dawn and Landon look at her worried.

LANDON (worried)

Krystal! God you were outta it for a long time!

DAWN (worried)

The pain looked like it went away after a while, you were just like…sleeping or something.

LANDON

(Krystal remains silent) So…what did ya see?

KRYSTAL

Nothin' too bad. (she chuckles) They were pirates this time.

DAWN (shocked)

Buffy and Faith? (Krystal nods) Together…again?

KRYSTAL

Yep…they're soul mates.

LANDON

Wow, pirates…now I wanna know my past lives!

KRYSTAL (quickly)

(she looks to him freaked) Oh no Merlin! No checking your past lives till you disconnect my visions from Buffy and Faith's dreams!

DAWN (sarcastic)

Great…looks like a research all nighter…

CUT TO: SHORELINE—DAY

In Devon, Willow walks along a calm beach shoreline. She looks towards the ocean and closes her eyes taking a deep breath peacefully and smiling at the tranquil waves. While in her daze, she starts hearing music being played farther up the beach, she follows the soft guitar sounds to find Billie sitting on a large boulder playing an acoustic guitar. Her eyes still an intense blue as she plays not noticing Willow.

BILLIE (singing)

_In the beginning it was worth this.  
Do the worst, feel complete.  
Passing standards others meet.  
Now perfect endings make you anxious  
A heavy head, a cold sweat  
Leaving nothing here, nothing to regret—regret!_

Why am I still suffocated  
I'm constantly devastated, just to stay alive.  
Why am I still suffocated  
I'm constantly devastated, just to stay alive.

_Whoa oooh.  
_

(Willow gives a sweet smile at the song and continues to listen unnoticed)

_I miss the old days that we murdered  
They're so far gone, out of reach  
Watch 'em fade with summer's heat  
Without a break from this distraction  
I need a change, a different scene  
A new approach to coming clean_

ALTHENEA

(she walks up to Willow's side behind Billie listening softly) She's very good. Both with her music and her words.

WILLOW

Yeah, she is. (she smiles) All her songs always have a meaning to them.

ALTHENEA

As all the greatest should (They turn their attention to Billie as she stops playing her guitar and sings softly)

_Still searching for a back door out of here  
Reassured that my friends will reappear  
Why am I still suffocating  
Just hold your breathe deep and I'll keep waiting— _

(she plays her guitar again)

_Still searching for a back door out of here  
Reassured that my friends will reappear  
Why am I still suffocating  
Just hold your breathe deep and I'll keep waiting—Waiting!  
_

(Tears come to her eyes as she sings stronger towards the incoming waves)

_Why am I still suffocated  
I'm constantly devastated, just to stay alive  
Why am I still suffocated  
I'm constantly devastated, just to stay alive_

_Whoa oooh!_

(She stops playing and looks up to the sky closing her eyes at the suns light trying to calm herself down as a tear moves down her cheek. Willow and Althenea both clap, making Billie twist around towards them looking shocked)

ALTHENEA (smiling)

Brava. Words that touched my heart.

BILLIE (shocked)

Uhh…how long have you guys been standin' there?

WILLOW

Whole song. (she smiles) Don't act like it wasn't good Billie. It was amazing!

BILLIE

Right. I just…well it isn't completely done yet.

ALTHENEA

Really? It sounded as though you worked hard on it, how long did it take you to write that?

BILLIE

'Bout ten minutes. (Willow looks shocked while Althenea gives a proud smile) Well, emotion brings out the best songs. When I'm on overload it just kinda poured outta me, ya know?

ALTHENEA

And do you feel relieved? Some of the pressure lifted after you sang?

BILLIE

(she thinks for a second) Actually…Yeah, it did.

WILLOW

Makes sense, it calmed you down. You always do look complete with a guitar in your hands. (her and Althenea move to Billie. Willow sits next to her on the rock as Althenea stands on the opposite side of Billie)

ALTHENEA

Tell me, little Banshee. How did you come to love music and singing?

BILLIE

Well, my father was a musician. He taught me everythin' I know, but I guess I always caught on pretty quick.

ALTHENEA

Catching on quickly?

BILLIE

Well, my teachers thought I was some little prodigy or somethin'. Just before—(she stops for a second looking guilty) things happened…I was accepted to a fine arts university in Ireland.

WILLOW (amazed)

Oh my gosh! That's amazing Billie! Why didn't you ever tell us?

BILLIE (guilty)

I don't like talkin' 'bout my past much…all of it leads to memories I'd rather not relive.

ALTHENEA

Billie, did you ever think your talents came partly from your powers? (Billie and Willow look to her confused) If I'm not mistaken, the legend tells of the Siren of Misery, with the appearance and voice of an angel that could turn to a deadly scowl and shriek in an instant. Correct?

BILLIE

Well, sure I guess…never thought 'a it that way though. (she thinks to herself)

ALTHENEA

I'm sure none before you did. Banshees often are only associated with pain and discord, I'm sure none actually tried to use the more angelic form of their voice for anything but deceit. (she looks at Billie with hope) But you can change that little Banshee.

BILLIE (realizing)

So wait…is that how I balance it? Embrace the voice the demon gives me?

ALTHENEA

You tell me. (Billie looks at her confused) No one can tell you how to be in complete balance, for everyone is unique in that way. My balance comes from touching the spirits of everything around me with my power, feeling the natural magic around us.

BILLIE

(she thinks for a second then turns to Willow with a curious gaze) What about you Willow?

WILLOW

I wasn't totally balanced until I became Guardian of the Slayers. Knowing my purpose, feeling all those powers depending on me for guidance? Learning my true destiny gave me peace.

BILLIE (upset)

Do monsters have destinies?

ALTHENEA

You've well beyond proven you aren't a monster Billie, you have not lost control once while here, nor even come close.

BILLIE

I've been close the entire time. But this place—(she looks out to the ocean as the breeze blows through her hair and takes a deep breath) Its so peaceful an' tranquil. An' everyone is so in tune with themselves an' at peace. It's like paradise.

WILLOW

I know the feeling. (they look to her as she smiles) When I was still at the dark magic's grasp…I was afraid to go back to Sunnydale. This place just made it seem so easy to keep control, I didn't know if my friends would forgive me for what I did, and I lost Tara…it was almost like I had nothing to go back too anyways.

ALTHENEA

And do you still feel this way?

WILLOW

(she smiles) No, the coven will always be the first place I turn…but I have so much to live for in Moonview. And I'm finally doing serious good with my power.

BILLIE

I wanna feel that way too. (she turns to Althenea) I know there's so much to live for in the world…but I can't live knowing I could hurt someone in an instant when I lose control.

ALTHENEA

I see. (she thinks for a moment studying Billie) Then let us find your balance. First, I need you to open up about something you wish not to.

BILLIE (uneasy)

My past…

ALTHENEA

Your yang needs to be acknowledged to find the sliver of yin inside. (she holds her hands out and they glow a soft green Willow takes one of them, her hands glowing soft white. Both witches hold a hand to Billie, both glowing with their respective auras) Show us what you wish, we will force nothing upon you.

BILLIE (uneasy)

Where do I start…

WILLOW

Well, when I did it—I started at the very beginning.

BILLIE (freaked)

Willow…that's when my pap died…

ALTHENEA

You don't have to show us, it is up to you. You will control what we see when you take our hands.

BILLIE (freaked)

(she thinks for a moment looking at their glowing outstretched hands) After that day at the pub, Mam kept showing up when my father wasn't around. I started to get the idea there was somethin' wrong with her…the last day she came to visit when Pap was home—I found out I was right. (she takes hold of their hands gently and the three flash to her memory)

CUT TO: DUBLIN, IRELAND 1979—NIGHT

Billie sits in her and her father's apartment on the couch with her guitar in hand plucking at the strings and writing things in a notebook. The doorbell rings loudly and impatiently as Billie puts down her guitar and walks to the door.

BILLIE (hollering)

I got it Pap! (she opens the door to Jamie standing in the doorway with a bright smile and deep brown eyes) Can I help ya?

JAMIE

Well I'd like to hope ya could. See I'm lookin' for someone, a lady. A little taller then you, sort 'a pale with the purest platinum blonde hair ya can imagine. (Billie starts looking freaked out as Jamie gains a smirk) Her eyes probably looked a bit like this. (his eyes swirl to Caribbean Sea blue making Billie try to slam the door in his face, but he catches it and walks in forcing her backwards towards the living room) I actually tend to call her Mother.

BILLIE (shocked)

Wait…you call her mother?

JAMIE

Hey sis, nice to meet ya. (he grins darkly and spins her around to face the living room where Kiley has Casey bound and gagged in a chair with an evil smirk on her face and her eyes bright blue on black) So this is Pap huh?

BILLIE (frustrated)

(she looks to her parents) I have a brother?

KILEY

Not just a brother…a twin. (she smirks as Billie struggles against Jamie) Oh don't bother child, you aren't strong enough to break his grasp…yet.

BILLIE (angry)

What are ya like! Breakin' into our home like this? We told ya to stay away…I'm not interested in becomin' a monster.

JAMIE

(he twists Billie's wrists making her wince in pain) Now sister…that's cold hearted—maybe we are related…

KILEY

You actually think you can deny your destiny? (she holds up a dagger admiring the blade) We are royalty little miss…our family has ruled over the Celtic creatures 'a darkness under the Tuatha as their humble servants for several centuries. An' as it turns out. (she holds the knife to Casey's shoulder) Me an' yer brother found a prophecy…'a the twin Banshees both with a human as a father, an' the strongest of the line as a mother. (she starts slicing Casey's shoulder, from the front of his shoulder to his shoulder blade making him scream in pain as Billie struggles harder in Jamie's grasp) The twin Banshees will commit an act 'a undeniable evil together, an' change the world, turnin' the balance to us. (she holds Casey's hand and twists it at the wrist completely around breaking it. At his cries of pain Kiley and Jamie's eyes turn brighter as Billie grows in anger) But first…we need to unlock your power, don't we?

BILLIE (angry)

What the hell is yer problem! Let him go, right now!

JAMIE

You're feelin' it aren't you? The power…

KILEY

She should…(she takes the dagger and stabs it through Casey's other hand before untying the cloth around his mouth making him scream in pain) Especially now.

CASEY (in pain)

Kiley…stop—please.

KILEY

Sorry CC…but this is somethin' I wanted to do a long time ago. (she twists the dagger in his hand as he howls in pain again)

BILLIE

Pap! (she continues to struggle stronger in Jamie's grasp)

KILEY

That's it Billie. Feel it? Every single shriek makes you stronger. (she swiftly punches Casey across the face and in the stomach knocking the wind out of him)

BILLIE

(tears come to her eyes as her expression darkens) Stop…I swear…

KILEY

The only way I'll stop is when you unlock your strength an' accept your destiny. (she slowly pulls the dagger from Casey's hand making him wince at the pain) You're a demon Billie…nothin' will change that. Best just embrace it an' live how you were meant to.

CASEY (in pain)

Billie…don't listen—to her.

KILEY

Did I say ya could talk? (she slices down his thigh with the blade)

BILLIE (angry)

You bitch! You aren't my mother, you're a monster!

KILEY

Flattery will get ya nowhere little one. (she cuts down the other thigh)

JAMIE

Just embrace it…the faster you do, the quicker Pap stops sufferin'.

BILLIE (angry)

No! I wont turn into some killer who enjoys this crap!

KILEY

Sweetheart…you don't have a choice. (she starts to slowly lodge the dagger through Casey's stomach, the final straw making Billie scream with tears falling down her cheeks. Her scream burns with intensity as it turns to a dark howl and her eyes swirl an intense Blue and she falls to the ground in front of her shaking) That's it. (she twists the dagger in Casey's stomach making Billie quiver more) Feel it.

CASEY (in pain)

She wont be yours forever…I'll find a way to save her from you.

KILEY

You could try…but then again. (she rips the dagger from his stomach sharply and slices through his throat making him bleed out) You're gonna be dead. (she kicks him to the ground in the chair as he dies and turns to Billie with a proud smirk on her face) Billie, get up. (she remains quivering on the floor) My little Bean sí…show me you accept your new power.

JAMIE

(looking at Billie shaking on the floor) I think she's broken…(In one swift motion Billie jumps up and forces both Kiley and Jamie into a wall holding them by their throats with an angry expression on her face and bright blue eyes) Or not…

BILLIE (darkly)

You killed him…an' turned me into this—

KILEY

Powerful being who can have whatever her heart may desire. (Billie looks to Jamie who looks slightly frightened)

BILLIE (darkly)

What's the matter brother? Not afraid 'a me are ya? (she grins manically)

JAMIE

Nah. (he smiles) So how's it feel?

BILLIE

Like you should have come back for me a long time ago. (she starts chuckling madly)

CUT TO: SHORELINE—DAY

Billie, Althenea, and Willow all inhale sharply as they open their eyes from the vision. Billie looks mortified while Althenea and Willow look sympathetic towards her.

WILLOW (shocked)

Goddess. (Billie lets go of their hands in shame and looks away) Billie I'm so sorry!

BILLIE (guilty)

So am I…I just left, never even bothered to think about Pap, or the fact they killed him. I just felt this rush 'a power—an' I liked it.

ALTHENEA

Power is the strongest temptation…it changes us from the inside out.

BILLIE (guilty)

If I had all that power…then I coulda saved him.

WILLOW

No. That's the last thing you should be thinking of Billie. There was nothing you could do.

BILLIE (guilty)

How do you know? If it wasn't for me, Pap would probably still be alive…so would all the people I maimed.

ALTHENEA

Do you truly believe that Billie? (Billie looks at her guilty) Do you truly believe that all of that was your fault, you were the only concerning factor to their fates?

BILLIE

I…(she thinks) I feel like I should think it was my fault. If it wasn't then why am I so guilty for it that it nearly destroyed me.

ALTHENEA

Guilt is a dangerous thing. Its one of the worst things you can do to yourself other then taking your own life.

BILLIE

Not if you deserve it…guilt is what makes you stop makin' the same mistakes twice.

WILLOW

No, that's what knowledge is for. (Billie looks at her confused while Althenea looks proud and smiles) Right? We're supposed to learn from our mistakes not hurt ourselves over them. Brooding doesn't redeem yourself.

ALTHENEA

I was right, you are wise well beyond your years, Willow. I'm proud of you. (Willow smiles flattered)

BILLIE

I still don't get it…I thought guilt was a natural thing.

ALTHENEA

It is, little Banshee. But too much of anything is never a good thing. Remember what you're here for.

BILLIE (realizing)

Find my balance.

ALTHENEA

You need to learn when to feel guilty and when to feel as though you had no control and then make amends. Why don't you show us the memories where you can feel this new-found sense.

BILLIE

We might be here a while…(she takes their hands softly and they start to glow, Althenea's green, Willow's white, and Billie's Caribbean sea blue)

CUT TO—SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—DAY

Dawn, Krystal and Landon all sit around the couch and chairs reading through piles of books and looking sleepy. Xander and Kennedy walk through the front door and look surprised at the teens.

XANDER

Uhoh…I'm sensing three tiny Scoobies with a mission.

KENNEDY

I'm sensing you're right…do the veterans step in?

KRYSTAL

(while reading a book intently) For the record…I've been getting visions longer then you've been a Slayer.

DAWN

(while reading a book intently) And I killed my first demon when I was fourteen.

LANDON

(while pulling a book off the shelf) And I've been practicing magic since I was eight.

DAWN

(she looks up from her book smirking) Guess that makes you the rookie huh?

KENNEDY (frustrated)

Oh shut it and tell us what's up.

KRYSTAL (freaked)

(still reading intently) Oh hell no…no stopping to go through that crap again…finding answer—now. (she flips the page quickly)

XANDER

Well then…nothing suspicious there. What happened when you guys were on patrol? (he turns concerned) Did Jamie find you?

LANDON

Nah she's just freaking over her last vision.

KRYSTAL (freaked)

You would too if you had it! (Landon looks at her raising an eyebrow in a 'think again' fashion) Or not…still—(she shivers and goes back to her book)

KENNEDY

Well now we gotta know. Spill it.

DAWN

Well…you guys know how Buffy and Faith got that freaky über connection right?

XANDER

Yeah?

DAWN

Well…turns out Willow was probably right. We seriously think it's a soul connection too.

KENNEDY

What gave you guys that idea?

LANDON

We think they are reliving the past lives they had together in their dreams.

XANDER

They did say their dreams were weird lately…(he realizes) Wait how do you three know that?

KRYSTAL

(she looks up frustrated) I saw it…(she thinks for a second and shivers strongly again) There's things even Seers shouldn't have the right to see.

KENNEDY

Holy hell! You didn't! (she starts cracking up)

KRYSTAL (frustrated)

So not funny! I'm like scared for life here! (Buffy and Faith walk up from the basement in workout clothes. Faith wipes her face with a towel and Buffy holds her water bottle, both look like they had trained for hours)

BUFFY

Whose scared for life now?

DAWN

Krystal…her last vision was…(she looks at Buffy not able to put it into words)

FAITH

Just spit it out Brat, nothin' we haven't deal with before right? (Buffy nods and starts chugging her water bottle)

KENNEDY (smirking)

She zeroed in on you two in dream land goin' at it. (Buffy spits her water at Faith in shock and starts coughing as Faith just stands with her eyes closed frustrated at the spit shower. Kennedy starts cracking up while the rest of the Scoobies try to hold back their laughter)

FAITH

Thanks, B…needed a shower anyway. (she wipes her face with her towel as Buffy looks shocked)

BUFFY (shocked)

You saw what! (she looks freaked at Krystal who just shivers again)

KRYSTAL

I'm guessing what you two were dreamin' last night, Mademoiselle Esmé. (Faith stops and goes wide eyed) What's up Angelique? Finally catchin' on?

XANDER

Wow…you guys got nicknames already? That's some freaky kinky stuff…

KENNEDY

Tell me about it, figures they would be like that in their dreams. (she smirks)

KRYSTAL

Well I could always say Carmen and Isabella…(she turns to Buffy and Faith who both have wide eyes) Right guys?

FAITH (freaked)

So…Fortune Teller—what parts exactly did you…like see?

KRYSTAL

More then I wanted to but less then I could have thank God! Least the Powers that Be can keep junk relatively T for teen.

XANDER

That's video games…

KRYSTAL

Whatever! I get a freebie, I've been scared for life!

LANDON

Anyways…(he walks over to Buffy and Faith holding out a book to them) I think you two were reliving your past lives together in your dreams. Sort of your subconscious and your souls proving you found each other.

BUFFY

So…our dreams these last few nights…actually happened?

DAWN

We don't know exactly how many of them are your past lives but…yeah pretty much.

FAITH

So…I was a painter, a pilot, a chef, and a pirate in my past lives?

KENNEDY

(she starts snickering) What life did you like most of hers Buffy. (Faith gives her a dirty look and smacks her over the head) Ow! Hey watch it

BUFFY

So wait…Faith and I—(she looks away in deep though as Faith looks at her softly looking nervous) this is a lot to swallow.

XANDER

What's up Buff? You knew you and Faith knew each other in your past lives already.

BUFFY (thinking)

Yeah…knowing is one thing but seeing and feeling it—(she shakes her head and walks away to the kitchen. Xander moves to walk after her but Faith puts her arm out holding him back while looking after her softly)

FAITH

S'okay Ahab, let me try this time. (Xander gives a small smile and nods to her as she walks towards the kitchen)

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—DAY

Buffy paces under the tree and runs her fingers through her hair in deep thought as Faith looks at her nervously and walks up to her.

BUFFY

Sorry I ran out like that…just—needed some air.

FAITH

No prob, B. Just thought ya might want some company is all.

BUFFY

Well—apparently we've been company for like, ever. (she leans against the tree and sighs deeply)

FAITH

Guess so…(she looks away and rubs the back of her neck figuring out what to say) Look…Buffy I'm not good at the whole pep talk thing…

BUFFY

S'okay, not really a pep talk moment.

FAITH

(she smiles) Even I know that means you want one B. (Buffy chuckles and sits down against the tree. Faith looks at her softly for a moment and sits next to her) I may suck at it, don't mean I wont try though. What's up?

BUFFY

It's just—(she trails off)

FAITH

A lot?

BUFFY

(she looks at her and smiles) Yeah.

FAITH

With ya there.

BUFFY

It doesn't freak you out? I mean…all the dreams? All the times we—(she trails off making Faith chuckle) very funny Faith…

FAITH

It was. (she looks at Buffy and smiles at her sweetly) Honestly? I don't really care.

BUFFY

(she looks up at her shocked) You don't?

FAITH

Nah. Past is the past, if I didn't have that philosophy I'd be brooding in the dark like Angel. (Buffy smiles) All that happened a long time ago B, nowhere near our lifetime.

BUFFY (teasing)

Woodstock wasn't that long ago Faith…

FAITH

True…but I don't think we plan on overdosing together do you?

BUFFY

Yeah…not the smartest way to end that lifetime.

FAITH

And I don't know about you…but I got no paintin' skills whatsoever now adays.

BUFFY

True…We're not pirates either—and I definitely can't play guitar…not smart either.

FAITH

Or crazy kids that live on a train.

BUFFY

Yeah what was up with that one?

FAITH

(they both laugh for a moment then Faith looks to Buffy softly and takes her hand) See? None of that has anythin' to do with now, this lifetime.

BUFFY

I know—I just don't…

FAITH

Don't what?

BUFFY

(she looks at Faith sweetly nervous) I just don't wanna think that we're together just because we have this connection. I want it to be our choice.

FAITH

If it was just the connection…I have a feelin' we woulda gotten together a long time ago, B.

BUFFY

So it isn't just the Slayer or our souls or whatever that makes you like me?

FAITH

Nah. (Buffy gives her a teasing look making her smile and look into her eyes softly) Its how you look at me, the way you're in my dreams every night whether your you or someone else…I always know its you, or the way after everything I did—you were willing to forgive me and even give me a chance.

BUFFY

(she smiles softly at Faith) Faith…

FAITH

(she smiles then turns teasing) That, and apparently accordin' to our dreams we got some hot an' heavy nights comin' up. (she smirks making Buffy laugh and smack her)

BUFFY

Kay, just ruined the sweet moment.

FAITH

Yeah, couldn't resist. (she puts her arm around Buffy's shoulder) So what about you?

BUFFY

Huh?

FAITH

What makes you like me? (she smirks) Ya know…besides how I'm like the hottest thing around.

BUFFY

Nah its not that. (she smiles as Faith looks mock hurt) Its more how sweet and caring you are around me, and only for me. I mean—I know you'd do anything for our friends, but sweet Faith? She's all mine.

FAITH

Tell anyone and I swear—

BUFFY

Told Will and Xander…they didn't believe me though. (she smiles as Faith looks at her shocked) What? Tellin' me you never bragged up dream me and you to Billie and Ken?

FAITH

(she opens her mouth then stops thinking)…Good point.

BUFFY

Oh! You're a good kisser too. (she smirks)

FAITH

Also a factor. (she kisses Buffy for a moment then smiles at her) So, no worries about the past?

BUFFY

Nope. (she hugs into Faith's side) Just the here and now. (they sit there under the tree for a while just enjoying each other's presence)

FAITH

(after a pause) You still wanna get the flashback dreams to stop though, right?

BUFFY

Definitely. (they jump up and run towards the house)

BLACK OUT


	17. Beach Bash

ITS ALIIIIIIIIVVEEEEE! lol. Or atleast an insane delayed reaction. I cant begin to say how sorry i am. :'( things have been insane, hopefully they get better soon though. I know everyone uses that excuse but hey...real life can be a jerk sometimes lol And if you're reading this you are on my top awesomeness list :D

Do i own Buffy? The rootinest tootinest vampire slayer in the wild, wild, southern California area? Usually suburban towns filled to the brim with baddies after moving from her home town of Los Angeles in her sophmore year? then met current best friends Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris along with Watcher/Fatherly figure Rupert Giles? Saved lives multiple times before blowing up her high school, taking down a government agency, fighting a hell god and taking on the First Original Primal EEEEVILLL? (deep breath) No...no cant say i do. I doooo nooootttt own Billie's song either...I'm just amazing at finding ones that match her situations somehow...(yet again Orianthi, just sayin ;D)

I'll be back with another episode/chapter/update or whatever you wanna call em as soon as i can guys! I hope the awesomeness of this one makes up for my delayed reaction! :/ love reviews as always!

* * *

Episode 17—Beach Bash

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

DEVON COVEN COMPOUND—DAY

Billie steps back as Luna moves forward to read her aura.

LUNA

Its okay child, I'm only going to read your power.

BILLIE (nervous)

Not really sure if that's a book you're gonna wanna open, for everyone's sake.

LUNA

I'll only read it, I will not release it, you have my word.

Luna reaches to feel Billie's aura and she is pulled into a vision, Billie and Luna stand with their backs stretched straight up in shock. Billie's eyes glow brightly as Luna's remain blank white while her hand glows bright blue over Billie's heart. Both gasp in pain. Willow, looking worried, moves forward to stop them, only to be held back by Althenea.

WILLOW (worried)

Althenea, you need to stop them. Billie can't take any more. (Althenea nods her head after seeing Willow's feelings about the subject. She holds her hand out with a soft green glow and takes hold of Luna's making the bright blue over hers subside and causing the color to swirl back to her eyes. Billie gasps and falls to her knees shaking, Willow kneels down to her side)

LUNA (softly)

She's half demon…its been trying to take her over.

ALTHENEA

So, this is why you brought her here then? (she turns to Willow)

WILLOW

Yes. She isn't balanced and it's making her lose control of the demon in her.

CUT TO: SHORELINE—DAY

Billie, Willow and Althenea sit on the rocky cove talking.

ALTHENEA

Billie, did you ever think your talents came partly from your powers? (Billie and Willow look to her confused) If I'm not mistaken, the legend tells of the Siren of Misery, with the appearance and voice of an angel that could turn to a deadly scowl and shriek in an instant. Correct?

BILLIE

Well, sure I guess…never thought 'a it that way though. (she thinks to herself)

ALTHENEA

I'm sure none before you did. Banshees often are only associated with pain and discord, I'm sure none actually tried to use the more angelic form of their voice for anything but deceit. (she looks at Billie with hope) But you can change that little Banshee.

BILLIE (realizing)

So wait…is that how I balance it? Embrace the voice the demon gives me?

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—NIGHT

Buffy and Faith toss and turn in their sleep due to their joined dreams. They see flashes of Faith taking Buffy's hand as Angelique and Esmé in a past life and kissing it softly before painting her numerous times. Also they view their epic duel on a pirate ship in the Caribbean as Carmen and Isabella where 'Buffy' holds a sword to 'Faith's' neck and drops it before kissing her strongly.

KRYSTAL (V.O.)

Yep…they're soul mates. They've been dreaming about their past lives together.

BLACK OUT

DEVON COVEN COMPOUND—DAY

Billie stands near a large tree atop a perfectly green hill under a bright cloudless sky with her eyes still bright Caribbean Sea Blue. She works her way through a Tai Chi form concentrating strongly on her fluid movements. Willow and Althenea walk up to stand near the tree with happy smiles on their faces.

ALTHENEA (proud)

She has come a long way in such a short time.

WILLOW

Well it probably helps a lot that she actually didn't go off the deep end like I did.

ALTHENEA

You were grieving Willow, had anything similar happened I'd have to wager that Billie may not have come back from it.

WILLOW

Do you think she's ready?

BILLIE

(she moves to a one footed pose holding her hands palms together in front of her concentrating) Ready for what? (Althenea and Willow turn to her with shocked smiles) Hey, I can control my powers more guys…not to mention you're like five yards away.

ALTHENEA

Right you are. (she smiles proudly) We were pondering the thought if you were ready to commit to the final stage of our training for now. (Billie turns to her shocked) You didn't need that much in the first place, little Banshee. Only a harmonious get away to find your balance I presume.

BILLIE (freaked)

But…my eyes are still the color they are when I'm all…(she thinks for a moment) grrr.

WILLOW

That's because you've been functioning without your control spell—remember? You don't need it here, so we de-activated it.

BILLIE (freaked)

Well…I mean—I still don't think that I can…

ALTHENEA

Billie—you are always welcome here. Not only are both you and Willow wonderful students, but the music you have brought to us has made our peaceful environment harmonious in an whole new sense. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, however, we sense a large danger ahead for you all…and your friends need you both.

BILLIE (angry)

Jamie…

ALTHENEA

Its possible. (she walks up to Billie and puts her hands on her shoulders looking her straight in the eye) Billie…do you think you can face your brother if he makes a move?

BILLIE

(she thinks for a moment then her expression turns nervous but strong) I think its time I quit runnin' from what I'm afraid of doin'.

WILLOW

(she smiles widely) I think she's ready Althenea.

ALTHENEA

Come child. It's time to ready you to go home to your destiny. (Billie smiles softly and nods while following Willow and Althenea)

CUT TO: COVEN CHAMBER—DAY

Althenea, Willow, and Billie all enter the main chamber of the leaders of the coven. The large round room is centered by a large Celtic spiral crossed by a pentagram of bright blue magical sand that matches Billie's eyes. Several candles also surround the ornate spell along with three members of the coven, one being Luna, at the points of the pentagram. Billie looks at the set up stunned.

BILLIE (stunned)

Well…guess this is why my spell didn't hold up…

WILLOW

Well this one is a little more in depth. We kinda just took yours and tweaked it.

BILLIE (stunned)

Yeah…tweaked as in completely flipped! (she looks at Althenea and Willow happy and shocked) Is this goin' to keep the demon locked up fer good this time?

ALTHENEA

You already know that you can't just rely on spells and charms Billie. It takes keeping the balance.

BILLIE

Right…sorry. (she looks away embarrassed making Althenea smile and put her arm around her shoulder)

ALTHENEA

But yes, little Banshee, it should help.

BILLIE (relieved)

Good. So, how's it work?

WILLOW (smiling)

Be right back. (she leaves the room quickly leaving Billie confused)

BILLIE (confused)

Did I miss something?

ALTHENEA

We got you a bit of a parting gift, you're going to need it for the spell. (Billie starts to speak but is stopped) Please, we always give our students something when they are finished with their training.

WILLOW

(she walks back in the room holding something behind her) They got me my favorite spell book, ancient stuff…but we sorta figured you might like something a little more modern and shiny. (she smiles as she pulls a brand new Paul Reed Smith Custom 24 from behind her back. Billie looks at it in awe as she reaches for it slowly) I thought ya might like it.

BILLIE (in awe)

(she takes the guitar) A new PRS Custom 24 with pearloid bird inlays. You even had it designed with my color blue! But these were discontinued!

ALTHENEA

As it turns out, Mr. Smith is oddly superstitious.

BILLIE (in awe)

This was hand made by Paul Reed Smith! You gotta be kiddin' me!

WILLOW

Well…we sorta had to tell him that a certain guitar prodigy Banshee wants one of his guitars that just so happened to be discontinued…

ALTHENEA

Yes…which you told him whilst projected into his dreams.

BILLIE (smirking)

Willow! You invaded a guitar making legends dreams for me?

ALTHENEA

Why yes…she even told him where to send the guitar. And his possible lawsuit…

WILLOW

Alright! Alright…I'll do the mind wipe thing…but can we just do the spell first?

ALTHENEA

Of course. (she turns to Billie) Would you be so kind as to play us a song on your new instrument?

BILLIE (excited)

Don't gotta ask me twice! (she throws the strap around her shoulder and starts strumming at the strings) what do ya wanna hear?

LUNA

(she walks over to them) Something that pours all of your fears, desires, wishes, and thoughts out of you.

BILLIE

That songs gonna be longer then stairway to heaven…

LUNA

Its necessary for the spell to work properly. You need to be using your abilities the way you wish to balance them.

ALTHENEA

Meaning using your powers in your song.

BILLIE

Well…why does it have to be all deep and stuff?

WILLOW

It needs to be from your heart. Just let it all out, how you want your life to be.

BILLIE

(she thinks for a second) Alright…I can do that.

ALTHENEA

Good. Then lets begin. (she guides Billie to the center of the spiral as they all take their places at the points of the pentagram. Willow at the very top) Willow is going to lead the spell so it can't be broken or tampered.

LUNA

This way only she can alter it or a collective of some of the most powerful in the world.

BILLIE

So…you guys if you have to?

WILLOW

Or the most powerful wicca on this side of the world…she's a hermit though. (Billie chuckles) Alright, this will probably hurt more then the last one…

BILLIE

That's alright, its worth it. (the group looks at her and nods. They all stand ready and hold their hands palms up with eyes closed focusing. Willow looks at Billie and nods mirroring their position as her hair turns bright white and she gains her soft glowing aura. Billie takes a deep breath and pauses for a moment)

WILLOW

Its okay Billie, whenever your ready. Just make sure you don't stop the song until you absolutely have to…like I said—its gonna hurt.

BILLIE

Kay…(she takes another deep breath) Here goes nothin'.

ALTHENEA

Just breathe. Relax and be yourself, we'll do the rest. (Billie nods her head as the coven and Willow takes their positions again)

BILLIE (singing)

(she starts strumming at her guitar in the center of the pentagram and spiral with a soft look in her eyes as she starts to sing from her heart)

_You made it, so easy,_

_to fall I had no fear at all  
I saw you, beside me  
You never saw me there at all  
_

(as she sings the five witches begin the spell. The pentagram of sand connecting them begins to glow. Billie looks at it as she sings in curiosity)

_I promised you all this  
I made plans thinking this was it  
I never imagined I'd find you and lose myself instead  
I just never pictured it would end  
_

(the pentagram begins to sparkle as the sand dissolves up into the air around them surrounding Billie and the five witches leaving the spiral of sand on the ground)

_And I, I wanna believe in love  
I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us  
And I, I wanna breathe again  
I wanna go back to the days, the days I had my innocence  
I wanna believe again  
_

(the sparkling sand begins to surround just Billie as it takes form on her arm in a golden laced tattoo design down her arms. Billie starts panting and looking dazed as she struggles through her song)

_I picked up, the pieces  
And put them back where they belonged  
But something's, missing  
_

(the spiral begins at Willows feet as it begins sparking much like a lit line of gun powder. It trails around the spiral as Billie continues to be affected by the spell though trying her hardest to continue singing and playing her guitar)

_But a part of me will carry on  
But I'm gonna learn to trust again  
_

(Billie starts cringing in pain as she looks up at Willow with a pleading look in her eye. Willow looks back in sympathy at Billie's current and incoming pain as she just nods in an attempt to comfort her. The sparking spiral of sand draws closer to Billie's feet as the air around them continues to twinkle)

_And I, I wanna believe in love  
I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us  
And I, I wanna breathe again  
I wanna go back to the days, the days I had my innocence_

(The sparking spiral reaches Billie's feet and surrounds her in bright lights as she is overcome by the magic and starts gasping and wincing at the pain)

_I wanna believe again  
I wanna believe again_

(Billie falls to her knees supporting herself with one hand as the other holds the neck of her guitar to the side as she whispers the final words of the song)

_I wanna believe again_

(A single tear falls from her eye to the ground sparking under her and a bright light shoots up through her surrounding her body in a bright white glow with the laced outlines of her tattoos glowing brightly. A pain shoots up her spine as she sits straight up yelling in pain as bright Caribbean Sea blue lights beam out of her eyes and mouth as Willow opens her eyes to a beam of bright white light shooting out of them)

CUT TO: SCOOBY KITCHEN—MORNING

Faith and Kennedy both sit at the Island eating breakfast while Buffy starts to pour herself some orange juice. Dawn walks in and takes Buffy's glass while walking towards the fridge

DAWN

Oh thanks sis.

BUFFY (annoyed)

Hey! Get your own dang juice…

DAWN

But your my legal guardian, aren't you supposed to take care of me and do things for me? Like have a wonderful glass of orange juice ready for me in the morning? (she takes a drink from the glass while smirking)

BUFFY

And don't you want more independence? (she takes the glass back handing the carton to Dawn) Now get your own.

DAWN

I live in a house with my older sister, her two best friends and their girlfriends…I'm gonna be really messed up aren't I?

KENNEDY

Well technically…Xander usually bunks over with Billie at her place, well when she's here anyway. (she smirks while taking a bite out of her omelette)

FAITH

Well not everyone has a super witch to put a sound proofing spell around their room, Mini-me.

BUFFY

Ew. Don't exactly want visuals of what I'm not hearing at night thank you very much.

KENNEDY (teasing)

Hey pretty soon I'll get to say that! (Faith elbows her) Well unless you two are gonna date like nuns forever or something.

DAWN

Definitely not nuns after what Krystal saw. (she smirks)

BUFFY (quickly)

Dawn!

DAWN

What? Its tru—(the four freeze. Buffy while taking a drink of her orange juice, Dawn about to pour her own, Kennedy holding a fork to her mouth and Faith biting into a piece of bacon as Xander walks into the kitchen)

XANDER (confused)

Whoa…(he snaps his fingers in front of Kennedy's face and waves a hand in front of Faith's) I sense a disturbance in the force master—any particular reason why you guys look like ya just saw the First?

BUFFY (freaked)

That was freaky…

DAWN (freaked)

Like some kinda outta body experience or something…

FAITH (freaked)

I feel kinda weird now.

XANDER

Just don't puke on me.

KENNEDY (freaked)

Willow. (everyone looks at her confused) It was Willow, she did some huge spell, that's why we felt it.

BUFFY

You think?

DAWN

Makes sense why we would feel it then, we're all connected to her—(she thinks for a moment) Anyone else realize how creepy that actually is?

XANDER

Well she's probably just working with the Coven or something…her and Billie are gonna come back from this trip twice as strong as they were.

FAITH

Maybe they'll bring some more baddies with 'em…cause its been boring as hell these last few days!

KENNEDY

Yeah, I can only spar with Buffy and Faith so much…then I start feelin' like a third wheel…

BUFFY (defensive)

What's that supposed to mean?

KENNEDY

You two get all touchy feely with each other while you fight…gets awkward. Or maybe its just my pent up lack of Willow and a good slay—hell if I know.

DAWN

Never good for a Slayer to have a lack of a loved one or a good slay, I say we need serious distraction fun!

XANDER

Ooo distractions. Whatcha have in mind Dawnster?

DAWN

Well…I was gonna ask Buffy if I could head over to the beach with Krystal and Landon today, but why don't all of us go? Scooby day out!

BUFFY (excited)

Hey! Fun in the sun. Day of rest, relaxation, good old fashioned tanning while all the guys drool over the hott supernatural fighter girls.

FAITH

(thinking) Beating back beach hunks droolin' over Buffy in a bikini…I don't know guys…

BUFFY

You get to see me in the bikini though (she smirks as Faith's expression lights up at realization)

FAITH

I'll pack up Ahab's car! (she jumps out of her chair out of the kitchen)

DAWN

Awesome! I'll go call Landon and Krystal. (she pulls out her cell phone and walks out of the room)

BUFFY

(she notices Kennedy looking down in the dumps) What's up Ken? Tellin' us ya can't swim or something?

KENNEDY (bummed)

Nah, used to be on the swim team at school. I just wish Willow was comin' with us is all.

XANDER (bummed)

With ya there…I miss Billie.

BUFFY

They'll be back soon guys, its been two weeks.

XANDER

Yeah but Buff…Will was gone for months and she still wasn't cured all the way, remember?

BUFFY

Yeah but Billie didn't fully lose it. I bet they'll be here before next week, she's a quick learner.

XANDER

I guess…

BUFFY

Okay, now you two are gonna enjoy this beach day! No moping around like you have been, got it? (They nod) Good. Now lets go! Fun in the sun awaits!

KENNEDY

Yeah yeah. I just sorta wish we knew what they were doing…especially after feeling Willow do that big spell.

XANDER

I'm sure they're fine, what could go wrong?

KENNEDY

They could both turn evil and try to kill each other or us…Willow would probably rule the evil world with Billie since they're like the most powerful around…we'd have to stop them and probably die trying…they could probably actually end the world together.

BUFFY

Alright Ms. Positive! Think about it…they're with some of the best witches and seers in the world, I doubt they're gonna let anything hurt those two.

CUT TO: DEVON COVEN CHAMBER—DAY

Billie remains on her knees screaming up into the air with bright blue beams of light coming from her eyes and mouth as Willow does the same with bright white beams of light. She soon falls to her knees as well and the two face one another as wind whips around the room twinkling from the sand as little sparkling lights swirl around the people of the spell. The four other council members that made up the other points of the pentagram are shot backwards against the wall as Billie and Willow continue to scream in agony. The gold laced tattoo designs on Billie's arms start glowing brightly as if being burned into her arms while they stretch farther to the back of her left hand and up part of her neck. The design is similar with Celtic knots, swirls, and braids however even more intricate. The four coven members look in horror as the spell continues.

LUNA (frightened)

Althenea, are we sure this was such a good idea?

ALTHENEA (frightened)

Considering none of us have dabbled in ancient Celtic rituals such as this one…no Luna. I'm afraid not. Do you feel their aura's?

LUNA (frightened)

You don't want to know what I feel at the moment…

ALTHENEA

I'm afraid I have to my child. (Billie and Willow both look to the ceiling screaming louder in unison as the coven members wince in horror)

LUNA (frightened)

I feel ultimate evil and ultimate good from both of them…they are being tested on how the power should be set.

ALTHENEA (shocked)

Both of them! But why? Willow already found her power's place.

LUNA

But she had to use dark magics for this ritual…it re-awakened the darkness she hadn't touched in so long. I'm afraid we invoked the Tuatha de Dannon for the spell as well. And they want their liaison to Ireland's darkness back…

ALTHENEA (horrified)

No…

The two look back to Billie and Willow as they are surrounded in twinkling lights and sparks in the air around them they are carried up into the air suspended just above the ground as the lights surround them and they continue to convulse in pain. The tattoos on Billie's arm begin to turn black from the center of the brightly glowing lines as she screams louder this time using her Banshee powers causing everyone around to wince at the sound and cover their ears.

LUNA

Bloody hell! So that's what a Banshee sounds like…

ALTHENEA

No…that's what a controlled Banshee sounds like. The spell is taking hold, look. (the tattoo fully burns its place on Billie's arms banding in the appropriate places. On her left arm, however, it moves from the back of her hand all the way up to the side of her neck stopping just below her ear as it stretches to her back to the protection rune. Willow and Billie fall to the ground panting as the lights begin to twinkle away) Come, we must be sure it worked.

LUNA

They seem alright. (they walk over to Billie and Willow who remain on their hands and knees panting on the ground. Billie falls forward laying on the cobblestone floor holding the neck of her guitar as it lays next to her as Willows aura fades away and her hair returns red as she looks up at Luna)

WILLOW (weak)

Did it work? (Luna helps her sit back and lean against her for support)

LUNA

We're not sure, Billie hasn't moved yet. (they look up as Althenea runs green glowing hands over Billie to see if she is okay) Althenea?

ALTHENEA

I don't know…I can't read her.

WILLOW (weak)

That's good. (they look at her confused) I had to keep her cloaked from the Tuatha…I made it so only me and the people I'm connected to can sense her.

LUNA

The Slayers?

WILLOW (weak)

And Dawnie probably, but yea…(she looks at Billie for a moment) She's alive, just give her a second. (after a moment Billie begins to stir and they all gain proud expressions)

BILLIE (weak)

Will?

WILLOW

Yeah Billie? I'm here.

BILLIE (weak)

Did ya happen to conjure a bus to run me over?

WILLOW

(she smiles) Nope, just some old school Celtic magic.

BILLIE (weak)

You sure? Definitely feelin' more 'just got hit by a bus' like…

ALTHENEA

So long as you aren't feeling any dark urges with it I think the spell was a success.

BILLIE (weak)

(she starts to push herself back off the ground but slips falling forward) Ow…no, nothin' evil…just still rootin' for that bus idea though. (she starts to sit up again and wobbles almost falling again) or maybe I should up the ante to train or tank…

WILLOW

It should go away in a little bit.

LUNA

How does your balance feel Billie? (Billie pushes herself up to her knees and looks up at everyone, her eyes glowing brighter then ever. Her tattoos spiral with a quick golden zap trace through and turn black as her eyes swirl brown and she takes a deep breath) Good answer. (Luna smiles)

BILLIE

(she reaches up to her face) Are they—

WILLOW

Brown? (she smiles widely) Yep.

BILLIE

(she looks down to her arm at her new extended tattoos) Holy hell…I got new tatts!

ALTHENEA (smiling)

Well the old spell didn't work so well…why would we replace it? (Billie continues looking at her new, more intricate tattoos looking up her arm at the new three main symbols) You needed new ones for your new spell. Instead of Wisdom, Growth, and Strength—

BILLIE

(admiring her tattoos) I have Light, Darkness, and Balance connected by swirls of Strength and Wisdom.

LUNA

Precisely. The Light over your wrist for your ability to touch the Darkness near you and not become tainted.

WILLOW

Darkness over your bicep because of your strength that comes from the demon in you that you use in service of the Light.

ALTHENEA

And of course…Balance in the middle for your ability to walk the line between them of your own free will.

BILLIE

And it takes all of my Strength and Wisdom to maintain my balance.

LUNA

Althenea was right, you are wise beyond your years.

BILLIE

Not quite…pretty sure I'm older then you Luna. (she smirks as she stands up)

WILLOW (excited)

She's back to normal! (she runs and hugs Billie) Goddess, everyone is gonna be so happy!

ALTHENEA

I would actually recommend getting back as soon as possible you two. Evil is converging in Moonview and you two are key to stopping it. We think Faith may be as well.

BILLIE

What do ya mean?

LUNA

We found a prophecy after researching your situation when you arrived…it speaks of the three with Darkness on their tails pulling them back from the pure Light.

WILLOW

Oh no…

ALTHENEA

That's all we could have translated…its in a lost text and we aren't even sure if that's fully correct. (Billie and Willow exchange a worried glance) Don't worry girls, we won't stop until we find a way to help you. There's something strange about Moonview and I believe its time we found out what.

BILLIE (realizing)

The forest! (The coven looks at them confused) The town is surrounded by a dark forest filled with any beastie you could imagine from all around the world.

LUNA

That is strange…we will look into it, but like Althenea said—you two need to go be with your friends.

WILLOW

We'll get on the soonest flight, I cant teleport us after that spell…we'll end up in the ocean or something.

ALTHENEA

That is why you have us my child. (she smiles as the four coven members encircle Billie and Willow) Ready? (the two link arms)

WILLOW

There's no place like home!

BILLIE (nervous)

I hate the cosmic taxi…(she winces and holds onto the neck of her new guitar as she waits for the spell as Willow starts chuckling) Not funny! (the coven members all push their hands out and they start glowing bright green)

ALTHENEA

Remember to stick together, we'll call if we learn anything new.

WILLOW

Thanks again Althenea. (green sparkles begin to surround the two)

LUNA

And remember to always turn towards the light away from the darkness!

BILLIE

You got it Luna! (the two fade away as the sparkles become more energized and zap around them)

CUT TO: BEACH—DAY

A bright sunny day shines above the golden sanded beach. It sits naturally without any other people or commercialization on the shorefront. The Scoobies pull up to the edge of the sand in Xander's car with Buffy and Faith on her motorcycle. As they move to the edge of the sand wearing all beach type clothes, they look in awe as Landon and Krystal smile happily.

LANDON

Our secret spot. Gotta love it don't ya?

DAWN

Heck yeah! Its like, perfect.

KRYSTAL

Yeah, its part of Landon's families Indian reservation so no one ever uses it but them.

FAITH (pumped)

Hell yeah! We got our own private beach!

BUFFY

Don't think that means you can run around without a top on…(Faith smirks at her)

FAITH (smirking)

You'd like that though…wouldn't ya B? (she winks at Buffy earning a blush and silence from her. Faith turns to Kennedy) She totally would.

KENNEDY

Yeah, yeah…brag about havin' your girlfriend here. (a bright green flash of sparkles swirls in front of the Scoobies)

XANDER (confused)

What the—(the three Slayers stand ready as two forms begin to appear in front of them)

FAITH

Ken get the one on the left, I got right. (Kennedy nods to her as the forms begin to take shape. Faith and Kennedy tackle Billie and Willow out of the sparkles into the sand)

WILLOW (surprised)

(Kennedy tackles her to the sand without realizing) Ahh!

BILLIE (annoyed)

Hey! (she struggles while pinned down by Faith, her guitar knocked out of her hand into the sand) What are ya like! That guitar's fricken new!

FAITH (shocked)

Blondie?

BILLIE

No…I magically grew red hair while I was in Devon smart ass. (she smirks) Now either I missed a tragedy…or your on top of me in front of your girlfriend. (the Scoobies all smile widely and start laughing as Faith smacks Billie and gets up)

KENNEDY (in shock)

Willow?

WILLOW

(she smiles widely looking into Kennedy's eyes) Yep. Looks like I owe Billie five bucks. (Kennedy just looks at her and smiles widely) We had a bet how long it would take for you to jump me when we got back…I gave ya at least three minutes but—(Kennedy kisses Willow cutting off her sentence)

BUFFY

(while helping Billie up) Thank god, these two have been like lost puppies without you guys.

XANDER

You're back for good? (Billie looks at him and smiles sweetly)

BILLIE

Yep. As long as I keep my balance I'm golden. (Xander smiles widely and runs to her, picking her up and spinning her around in a happy hug as she laughs)

DAWN

What a cute reunion.

FAITH

Makes me wanna puke.

LANDON (teasing)

Oh you missed 'em and you know it.

KRYSTAL

Don't always gotta play the tough guy Faith. (the teens give her a teasing smile as they walk towards the water with their beach gear leaving Faith frustrated)

FAITH (yelling after them)

I don't play tough guy!

BUFFY

You totally do. (she hugs into Faith's side) Cute tough guy though.

FAITH

Oh great…now I'm cute. What ever happened to Faith the bad ass Slayer?

BUFFY (teasing)

She got a girlfriend. (she smirks at Faith and kisses her on the cheek before going to say hi to Willow)

FAITH

(looking after Buffy with a small smile and shaking her head) That chick is gonna be the death of me. (she walks toward the Scoobies as Willow and Kennedy stand up)

XANDER

And to what do we owe the lovely return of you two?

WILLOW

Billie finished her training, and the Coven said we were needed here.

KENNEDY

(her eyes light up with an evil idea) Oh! That's right, you two are desperately needed.

BILLIE

What? Jamie after you guys? (she looks around with a worried expression)

FAITH

(catching on) Nah, need ya for an even more important job.

WILLOW

Like?

BUFFY

(she looks to Xander, Faith, and Kennedy as they exchange a smirk) Scooby Beach Party! (the four grab Billie and Willow and pull them towards the water and throw them in)

FAITH

They're gonna kill us.

KENNEDY

Nah, Will can just zap them in some beach type clothes.

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN—DAY

Jamie stands looking at a crystal ball with everyone laughing as Billie and Willow run towards them from the water soaking wet and pull them to the ocean with them. He looks angry as he yells and picks up the ball throwing it at the wall forcing it to shatter to pieces. Malcom stands in the room with his head bowed.

JAMIE (furious)

She wasn't even there! Her or the Guardian! (he starts pacing angrily) Halfway around the freakin' world leavin' all her little friends sittin' ducks an' I didn't know it!

MALCOM

None of us did my liege…they must have cloaked their friends making us think they were present.

JAMIE (furious)

What a load of Morrigan crap! Its almost impossible to trick a Banshee to another Banshee's presence…

MALCOM

But, if I may be so bold sir, you haven't made a personal move on them since Billie nearly killed you. (Jamie turns to him furious and leaps at him, forcing him against a wall by his throat)

JAMIE (furious)

(his eyes glow a fierce blue) And what, my faithful servant, do you mean by that. (Malcom is silent until Jamie shakes him against the wall earning a groan of pain) Well!

MALCOM (in pain)

I meant what I said, my liege. (Jamie throws him against the wall again and backs away) Simply that you haven't gone against them yourself in a long while. Vampires don't have as keen a sense as you do sir. Not when it comes to Slayers.

JAMIE (annoyed)

That's it. I'm sick and tired of playing this waiting game. (he turns to Malcom calmer but still angry) The Slayers are at ease and distracted…the Guardian is weak from her spell…and my sister is a fool to think she can control her inner beast.

MALCOM

What is your plan sir?

JAMIE (harsh)

(he thinks for a moment then turns to a table full of potion ingredients, weapons, charms etc.) My plan is to end them an' finally fulfill my destiny. (he opens up a small box to reveal a silver banded ring. He pulls it out of the box and Celtic laceworks flashes in bright blue around the band as he puts it on his finger) And this is goin' to help me. (the ring begins to glow and soon his entire body glows bright Caribbean Sea blue. The color seeps to his eyes as they glow like a bright blue flame in the dark cave. Jamie gives a dark smile) Billie is gonna wish she was on my side. (he starts laughing maniacally)

CUT TO: BEACH—DAY

The Scoobies all happily enjoy their beach day. Buffy, Dawn, and Krystal lay in their bikinis tanning next to each other while Willow sits in a tank top and shorts smiling at Kennedy in her ripped jean shorts and bikini top playing supernatural Frisbee with Faith in a similar outfit and Landon in swim trunks. Next to Willow is Xander in his swim trunks and a wife beater sitting with Billie leaning into his side in a bikini top and swim trunks.

DAWN

Will someone tell me how its nearly impossible for me to be as tan as my sister?

BUFFY

The monks forgot to give you my tan gene.

KRYSTAL

They didn't leave out the blonde gene…

BUFFY/DAWN

Hey!

KRYSTAL

Oh you both asked for that one and you know it! (she smiles at them and turns over onto her stomach)

WILLOW

(staring at Kennedy) I'm with ya on the paleness Dawnie…not all of us can be born with that sexy Latina tan. (Kennedy looks over at Willow and smiles while throwing the Frisbee to Faith)

BUFFY

(staring at Faith) Huh…Faith's not a Latina, and doesn't it snow for like, half the year in Boston? (Faith smirks at her as she catches the Frisbee)

BILLIE

Yes…yes…we get it. Some of us are blessed with nice tan skin, some of us can get it easily. Least none of ya are doomed by legend to be pale all your lives.

XANDER

A very gorgeous pale though. (he kisses her sweetly and smiles at her)

BILLIE

Yeah, you're biased though. (she smiles back)

WILLOW

I don't know…in that vision trip you took me and Althenea on your mom was like, ghostly pale. I think the human in you at least gives you some color, your dad was pretty tan.

XANDER (shocked)

Hey…whoa whoa…Willow saw your dad _and_ mom!

FAITH

(she plops down next to Buffy as Landon sits between Dawn and Krystal and Kennedy goes to Willow) We throwin' yo mamma jokes now?

XANDER (mock hurt)

No…but apparently my best friend saw my girlfriends parents before I did…

BILLIE

Not true! I showed ya a picture of my Pap months ago…

XANDER

But Will got to see him in action…I just got jealous.

LANDON

Yeah, how was that whole trip anyways.

KENNEDY

I'm picturing a lot of meditating.

BILLIE

More then anyone should have to do. With tai chi and other things to get me back in my balance.

WILLOW

She went a solid two weeks without her spell though, we deactivated it when we got there.

FAITH

Damn Red! Blondie coulda killed ya! (the Scoobies look at her in shock as Billie lowers her sunglasses and looks at her with an amused stare) Well…she coulda…

BILLIE

Yeah, cause that was on the top of my list of things to do.

FAITH

Hey, watch it Blondie…think I wont toss ya in the ocean again and you're nuts.

BILLIE

Yeah like I'd let ya. I can kick your ass without havin' to stop to call a time out now Lehane.

FAITH

Yeah, but that means I can kick your ass without stopin' for a time out either. (she smirks)

KENNEDY

Sorry Cayne. Were still the Slayers…as in built to fight demons.

BILLIE

An' I'm a demon, as in built to fight anything. (she takes her sunglasses off and her eyes swirl blue. Her tattoos zap golden as they trace from her back down her arms earning shocked reactions from everyone. Buffy, Faith, Kennedy, and Dawn all have freaked out expressions on their faces) Was afraid of that reaction…better now then later I guess though. (her eyes swirl back to normal)

WILLOW

Okay, before you guys totally freak out, yes that was her demonic power. Yes its under control. Me and the most powerful of the Coven put the new spell on her. I made it so the people I'm connected to can sense her.

LANDON

So all the Slayers and Dawn?

FAITH (shocked)

Damn Blondie…that's some serious juice ya got goin' on.

KENNEDY (shocked)

You're sure that spell isn't goin' anywhere Will? That was a lot of power…

BILLIE

Don't worry guys, now that I have it under control I feel like I'm on top of the world. No way in hell am I gonna let anythin' take it away from me.

WILLOW

Plus, if anything is gonna happen Krystal should be able to have Billie in her visions now.

KRYSTAL

Yay…more migraine future fun!

BUFFY

Not to change the subject or anything…but what's up with the extra tattoos Billie?

BILLIE

Oh yeah, the new spell has new marks with it, think I'll just say I got the design added too. You guys were the only ones to actually see them up close or anythin' so I should get away with it.

XANDER

Yeah, but what was with the little zappy glow when your eyes turned blue?

BILLIE (confused)

Zappy what now?

KENNEDY

Yeah, looked like they were on fire or something.

BILLIE

What…(she looks at her left arm where her extended tattoos reach the back of her hand as her eyes swirl bright blue. Her tattoos spiral for a moment from her back down to her hand and turn black again, her eyes swirl back to normal as she flexes her hand) That's new…

WILLOW

Yeah it is…its probably just the spell working, if that ever stops let me know.

DAWN (shocked)

Wait…you guys never tested that spell before you came home?

LANDON (freaked)

Are you nuts! Willow you now how dangerous that is, leaving something so important untested like that?

WILLOW

Hey, I spent days researching that spell making it perfect…and the Coven said you guys were in serious trouble so they zapped us back right after we did it.

BILLIE

Well…technically they said they saw darkness on the horizon. And some evil prophecy they were worried about.

XANDER

Blah blah blah…Jamie's gonna try attacking us, we kick his ass again and save the world—again.

BUFFY

That's the spirit Xander!

FAITH

(she stands up pumped) Hell yeah! Like were gonna let some wimpy Banshee boy take us out! (she takes Buffy's hand and pulls her up) Come on B, you faced more beasties then tv superheroes, we gonna let a twerp take us out?

BUFFY

Hell to the no! Its nine against one, I think we got the odds.

DAWN

(she stands up along with Landon and Krystal) If that wannabe wants to rule Ireland, he's gotta go through us first. (her necklace glows as she smiles widely)

KRYSTAL

Whatever he tries pullin' I'll see it coming.

LANDON

Anyone in the creepy forest…they sign their Slay warrant if they come near us.

WILLOW

(she stands up with Kennedy) Think ya mean anything Landon…

LANDON

Them too!

KENNEDY

I might have just started this fight with you guys…but I definitely know we can take one lousy power hungry idiot after we took out the First.

BILLIE

(her and Xander stand last) You guys sure?

XANDER

Its what we've always done Billie, not to mention it'll bring you some peace.

FAITH

And honestly…Jamie's got nothin' on the juice you got goin' on.

WILLOW

How about it guys? Time to take on one more big bad? (she puts her hand in the middle with a large smile on her face, each Scooby does the same smiling leaving Billie last)

BILLIE

Time to end the sibling rivalry. (she puts her hand in the middle)

CUT TO: FOREST CLEARING—SUNSET

Jamie stands watching the sun fall below the horizon with a dark expression on his face. He lifts up his hand with the strange Celtic ring and flexes his fingers, the ring continues to flash bright blue paling in comparison to his bright eyes. The sun finally moves out of vampire harms way and Malcom steps out of the cave to Jamie's side.

JAMIE (harsh)

Is everyone ready?

MALCOM (proud)

To go down in history, my liege. It is a glorious day when we are about to kill the three lead Slayers and their friends.

JAMIE (harsh)

I could care less about the Slayers. (he balls his hand into a fist and the ring emits a strong glow from the symbols increasing with his anger) I jus' want to finally take what's rightfully mine from Billie.

MALCOM

And that ring can do it?

JAMIE

This ring is cursed, its meant to split strength, magic, power, personalities, even people if they have enough of a split between them inside. It's extremely dangerous if not used properly an' can only be used once every century.

MALCOM

Then…if I may be so bold sir, why would you be wearing such a dangerous trinket? Don't you fear being split?

JAMIE (harsh)

I already am.

MALCOM

I don't understand…

JAMIE

Like I said, its only dangerous if not used properly. My mother gave this to her advisor to give to Billie if she ever took power a' Ireland along with instructions on how to use it backwards. (beat) To bring together what was already split.

MALCOM

(his eyes go wide in realization) You and Billie…

JAMIE

That's right…the demon children that are half human—Split. Mam had been researching a way to combine our power but keep the human deep, deep down inside of us…that knowledge of emotion is what made me an' Billie stronger then average Banshees. She even approached the Tuatha about it, they gave her this. I took it before Billie could get to it.

MALCOM

But, if you combined you and Billie you would have a full banshee and a full human…

JAMIE

Combine isn't exactly a good word Malcom my boy. Absorb is probably better. (Malcom's eyes go wide in realization) The Tuatha told my mother a' way to use this ring to take full demon power an' full humanity, becoming the ultimate Banshee an' ultimately one a' the most powerful demons possible without Ascending. It is a long and painful process that cannot go interrupted. I want you an' everyone to keep those lousy Slayer's an' their friends away from me while I take the power that I should have had a long time ago.

MALCOM

(several vampires walk out of the cavern along with a pack of Black Shuck beasts, their firey red eyes glowing against their pitch black fur) To our last breath my liege.

VAMPIRE

Um…Malcom? We don't breathe…(In one swift motion Jamie leaps to the vampire, grabs him by the collar and hurls him to a fallen tree at the edge of the clearing, skewering him on a broken branch dusting him)

JAMIE (harsh)

Sarcastic remarks are my job. Yours is to fight until a Slayer shoves a stake to your heart or a fireball turns you to ash, understand? (the vampires nod their heads as Jamie smirks with a dark expression) Good. Anyone up for some midnight surfing? (he starts chuckling madly as he leaps forward)

CUT TO: BEACH—NIGHT

The Scoobies sit huddled around a campfire after a long day at the beach together. They all wear either a t-shirt, hoodie, or a button up flannel opened over their bathing suits with cut off jeans at the chilly night air. Faith stands telling a dramatic ghost story as the others look freaked. Kennedy and Billie are nowhere to be seen.

FAITH (dramatic)

They kept hearing the footsteps…closer (she takes a step towards them) Closer. (step) Closer. (step) Then they just stopped. All the girl heard was her boy toy's breathing behind her…then…No sound at all.

BUFFY (scared)

That's…freaky…

FAITH

It is…wanna know why the sound stopped?

DAWN (scared)

Why…

FAITH

The chick wondered why too…so she turned around to tell her guy that the coast was clear—Too bad…(she smirks and yells the end of the story) He didn't have a head! (Billie and Kennedy jump at the Scoobies with their shirts pulled up over their heads with a roar making them jump out of their skin. The three fall to the sand laughing)

BILLIE (laughing)

Ah crap Faith! That was hilarious!

KENNEDY (laughing)

I think Landon was gonna have a heart attack!

LANDON (defensive)

Was not!

KRYSTAL

Don't act tough Merlin…they got us good.

WILLOW

(she smacks Kennedy as she sits down unzipping her hoodie) That's for not being here while I was scared.

KENNEDY

Sorry babe…in my defense you've been gone for two weeks. (she puts her arms around Willow hugging her close)

XANDER

Yeah, to save Billie's life basically. (he looks to Willow and smiles) Thanks Will.

WILLOW

Anything for you Xander. (she smiles back) We don't let anything happen to the people we love.

BUFFY

Check us out! Were like a big, crazy, dysfunctional family.

FAITH

Long as I'm not the crazy cousin…(Buffy smacks her playfully) Oh sorry B, did you want that spot? (she smirks as Buffy smacks her playfully and mock hurt again)

BUFFY

I'm the hot blonde cousin, thank you very much.

FAITH

Don't gotta tell me twice. (she puts her arm around Buffy as Kennedy fakes a gag) Oh can it you two!

KENNEDY

Two? It was just me…damn you are the crazy cousin.

FAITH

Cayne didn't join in? Sorry…reflex…(they look to Billie who seems in deep though) Blondie? You alright?

XANDER

(he looks at her softly) Billie?

BILLIE

(she looks up snapping out of it) Sorry…jus' got this weird feeling.

WILLOW (worried)

Its not the spell is it?

BILLIE (thinking)

No…

DAWN

Demon-y senses?

BILLIE (thinking)

Maybe…(she looks to Willow) That prophecy Althenea told us about…somethin' about it. (Willow starts thinking)

XANDER

There's always a prophecy isn't there…

KENNEDY

I wonder if there's a prophecy about me. (she thinks)

BUFFY

Slayers don't want prophecy's…my first one, I died.

KENNEDY

(her eyes go wide) Never mind.

WILLOW (thinking)

No…She said something about some ancient text they started to translate about the three with darkness behind them pulling them away from the pure light.

XANDER

So is that literal? Or does it mean our resident Scoobies with a shaky past?

BILLIE

They didn't know. (she turns to Faith) Us three gotta watch our backs though, kay?

FAITH

Well…couldn't it be a good thing? Like a way for us to do good?

WILLOW

Not if it is troubling the Coven…we just need to be careful. No big magic for me, no over Banshee-ing for Billie and (she turns to Faith and stops searching for her words)

FAITH

S'okay Red…I got reasons to stay good this time. (Buffy takes her hand giving it a squeeze)

JAMIE

Isn't that cute. (they turn to face him across the beach with his assembled minions behind him smirking) Too bad you're about to lose 'em.

BILLIE

(she stands quickly facing him with a harsh expression on her face) You made a big mistake comin' here.

JAMIE

On the contrary. (he holds up his hand and balls it into a fist showing Billie the glowing Celtic designs on his ring, earning a shocked expression from her) I'm 'bout to do somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago.

BILLIE (freaked)

Where the hell did you get that.

JAMIE

So you do know what it does…good…(he smirks) you'll scream even more when I use it.

BUFFY

(the Scoobies all stand getting ready for the fight) Dawn.

DAWN

I'll never laugh at you for being paranoid again. (she pulls a sword out of a heavy duty duffle bag and tosses it to the middle of the group, they each take weapons except for Billie, Landon, and Willow)

JAMIE

Those aren't going to help. You're all still gonna die.

WILLOW

Hate to tell ya this Jamie, but you're dead wrong. (Billie's expression fills with anger as her eyes swirl bright blue and her tattoos trace through gold confusing Jamie)

JAMIE

Parlor tricks? What? Wanted to be showy when ya turned evil now?

BILLIE

Nah. No evil this time. (she smirks and leaps at him with blurring speed grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back) Went to rehab.

JAMIE

(Billie twists his arm more making him groan in pain) Kill them! Billie's mine. (his assembled vampires and Shucks run to attack the other Scoobies as he twists around kicking Billie down to the sand) Say hi to Mam an' Pap for me. (he reaches down to grab her but she grabs his wrist and twists it back much to his shock earning a grunt of pain)

BILLIE

(she meets his dark stare with a devious smirk all her own showing her control) Don't think its time for me to see Pap again. (she punches him across the jaw to the sand and pushes off the ground to her feet) I'd tell you to say hey for me in a sec, too bad we all know you're goin' to hell.

JAMIE

(he stands up and looks angrily at her) Aren't you afraid of endangerin' yer friends? Keep fightin' like this an' they're gonna have one more demon on their hands.

BILLIE

Yeah, to help them with your lackeys after I kill you. (she smirks again making Jamie yell in anger and lunge at her)

The rest of the Scoobies fight for their life against the Vampires and Shucks. They stay close as they battle the onslaught of beasts hungering for their blood. Faith grabs a lunging Shuck into a headlock wrestling it down to the sand before snapping its neck as Kennedy tackles a vampire to the ground as it charges for Faith, pinning it before staking it to dust. Buffy swings the Scythe decapitating multiple vampires and ducks as a Shuck lunges at her then jams the stake end of the Scythe through its gut overhead as it jumps past. Dawn ducks punches from a vampire before being knocked back across the jaw. Krystal quickly decapitates it with her sword and helps Dawn up just in time to start channeling the Key and block a Shuck from biting into Krystal's leg. Xander jumps back from a Shuck's attempts to take a bite out of him before swinging his axe down behind its head. A vampire jumps to tackle him but bursts into flame as Willow throws a sun ball at him. Xander smiles a thanks to her as Landon holds up two purple force fields blocking a pack of four shucks from pouncing on him at once. Buffy sees his struggle.

BUFFY

Faith! (Faith looks up from the vampire she has pinned to the sand in time to catch the Scythe Buffy threw her and stake the vamp) Help Landon! (a vamp kicks her in the back to the sand as she pulls a stake from her hoodie pocket and exchanges blows with it)

FAITH

(she runs to Landon who is struggling with the Shucks) Merlin! (Landon looks back) Duck! (Landon crouches down still holding the Schucks back as Faith runs and jumps over him towards the beasts. She swings the Scythe slicing through two of the beasts faces. Landon drops the force field and Faith stakes another of the Schucks through it's spine before she is tackled to the sand by the last. It slashes at her arm drawing blood and a grunt as she tries to kick it off)

BUFFY

(she stakes the vampire and looks to see Faith fighting under the Schuck) Faith! (she runs to her and jumps on the large dog's back trying to pull it off, managing to snap its neck and toss it to the side) You okay?

FAITH

(she looks up at Buffy and smirks) Five by Five. (Buffy smiles and helps her up. Malcom gives Buffy a solid kick in the back knocking her and Faith to the sand again)

MALCOM

Well…if it isn't the love sick Slayers. (Buffy and Faith try to get to their feet, Malcom gives Buffy a swift kick in the ribs and jumps over Faith's attempt to sweep kick him. He punches her across the face to the ground) The original two huh? Here I thought you might actually find a way to kill me too. (Faith jumps up and shoves a stake to his chest, his protection spell keeps him alive) Nope. (he smirks before punching her to the ground again) I'm invincible fools…not that it would matter. Love makes you Slayers soft. (he kicks Buffy in the rib again and she coughs up some blood) I guess the reason there's only supposed to be one is so they don't start screwing each other and avoiding their job huh? (Buffy and Faith glare at him with a dark intensity and jump up attempting to both kick him on either side. Malcom grabs both of their legs and holds them while laughing darkly) Nice try. I'll remember to tell the world how the two original Slayers stood no chance against me.

BUFFY

Do you ever stop talking! (she jumps and spins in the air kicking him across the face knocking him backwards. Her and Faith both land next to each other in the sand) We're sick of your ranting! And seriously…it's the twenty first century. You'd think when you vamps live forever you would at least keep with the times.

MALCOM

(his expression grows in anger) How dare you! I strike fear in the minds of your kind! And once my liege takes what he needs from Billie then I shall rule by his side for a millennium.

FAITH

B…you done listenin' to this twerp? (she grabs the Scythe from the sand) Cause I am. (she moves to Malcom and gives him a swift kick across the face knocking him to the dirt and pinning him down with the Scythe pressed to his chest)

MALCOM

I already told you fool…I'm invincible!

BUFFY

(she puts her hands over Faith's on the Scythe both holding it to his chest and pinning him to the sand) Not from the strength of the Chosen two and the Essence of the Slayer line you're not. (she looks at Faith and they both smirk before putting all their effort to stab the stake end of the Scythe through Malcom's chest. He screams in pain as his chest starts burning and glowing bright orange. He slowly turns to dust)

KENNEDY

(she wrestles with the last Shuck holding an axe hilt across its mouth to stop it form biting her, it kicks her off and starts walking towards her pissed off) Ow…you must be the big dog of these things. (she jumps up to her feet and faces it) Bring it Fido. (she jumps on the beasts back and starts wrestling with it again trying to snap its neck, it tosses her off to the ground and lunges at her, she covers her face at the incoming attack)

WILLOW

Ken! (she holds up her hand with a bright white glow a bolt of bright white lightning is shot at the Shuck and courses through its body knocking it to the ground before Kennedy. Ken looks at the beast lying dead before her as a final zap runs across its fur)

KENNEDY

Dang…(she gets up and walks to Willow) Remind me never to piss you off. First clown suits then lightning bolts?

WILLOW

(she looks at her hand in shock) Guess a Guardian needs some way to guard huh? (Kennedy smiles and looks to everyone as the Scoobies gather victorious form their fight) We all okay?

KRYSTAL

Yeah. (she rolls her shoulder and winces in pain) Think so.

DAWN

(she pants as the bright green glow of her necklace fades away) Little exhausted…

LANDON

Says the energizer bunny. (stumbles as he walks, drained)

BUFFY

(she looks at the gash of claw marks down Faith's arm) Faith…that really doesn't look good.

FAITH

S'okay. (she smirks) Had worse B. I'll live.

XANDER

(he looks across the beach in shock) Holy hell…

The Scoobies all look over to see Billie and Jamie locked in a fight to the death. Billie is thrown to the sand by Jamie who lunges after her. Billie swings her legs around kicking him to her side and jumps up to pin him down. He throws her over his head in a mighty heave. Both jump to their feet and face each other, Jamie with a dark determined glare and Billie with a soft focused stare. Billie's eyes lock on the ring still glowing on Jamie's hand then back to his eyes with an uneasy look. Jamie smirks darkly and jumps landing a spin kick across her face knocking her to the sand.

JAMIE

You know what comes next don't you? (Billie looks to the side to see all of her friends standing, haven beaten Jamie's makeshift army. They all give her a huge smile and she starts laughing) Wow…you really have lost your mind haven't you?

BILLIE

(she continues laughing and looks up at Jamie with a triumphant smile on her face) Next time ya build an army to fight nine demon hunters…might wanna try tougher soldiers. (she smirks as Jamie's eyes widen and he looks to the Scoobies all standing amongst the vampire dust and bodies of the Shucks. Billie knocks him off her and jumps up facing him) What now brother dear? Just us left.

JAMIE

(he turns to her with an expression of pure rage. Her eyes glow brighter blue and she smirks. Jamie moves to kick her only to be blocked, Billie holds onto his ankle when his eyes light up with an evil idea) Well…the fat lady didn't sing yet. (he smirks as Billie's face twists in horror of realization. Jamie jumps and kicks her to the ground and leaps a few yards closer to the other Scoobies before yelling back to Billie) We both know the one thing your little friends can't stop. (Billie sits up in shock as she watches Jamie take a deep breath and start screaming with a mighty howl at the other Scoobies)

BILLIE

No! (the Scoobies start yelling in pain and cover their ears in a futile effort to stop the pain)

KENNEDY (in pain)

Damn it! This puts a whole new definition to loud mouth.

XANDER (in pain)

Willow! Magic ear plugs?

WILLOW (in pain)

Manu Strangulo! (the Scoobie's hands glow soft white but they continue to wince in pain as Jamie merely howls louder)

BILLIE

(she stumbles to her feet with a look of crossed worry and anger) No! (she leaps forward vaulting over Jamie landing a few yards in front of him, still a good distance away from the rest of the Scoobies. She takes a deep breath and lets out an earth shattering howl countering Jamie's)

LANDON (worried)

(the pain starts to subside slightly for the Scoobies) How long do ya think she can hold that up?

WILLOW (worried)

(wincing) She hasn't used that power for a long time, she isn't used to it yet.

DAWN (freaked)

So…in other words…

BUFFY (horrified)

Jamie's gonna win.

The Scoobies turn back to the Banshee sibling screaming match. Billie holds on strong but starts to look drained as Jamie starts walking towards her. She matches his steps and they are soon shrieking in each other's faces, Billie's eyes begin to fade in intensity as Jamie's grow, she falls to her knees as Jamie leans down not giving her any mercy. Billie quivers before her voice gives out and Jamie gives a final victory shriek that makes the Scoobies cringe to their knees in pain. With a sinister grin he reaches and grabs Billie by the throat.

JAMIE (darkly)

My bark is worse then your bite. (Billie glares at him as he starts to strangle her, she grabs his wrist as he pulls her to her feet, his ring begins glowing bright blue) Time for my coronation. (the glow spreads from his hand on her neck through their bodies as it works its cursed magic)

WILLOW

(the Scoobies start to stir after being forced to the ground by Jamie's final howl, Willow lifts her head to see Jamie and Billie, her eyes widen in shock as she feels the magic of the ring) Billie!

FAITH

(she rolls over shaking her head trying to clear it as she looks to Billie after Willow's shock, she starts looking angry as she crawls to her feet) Hang on Blondie!

Faith stumbles forward still dazed from the pain caused by Jamie as she grabs Willow's arm and pulls her forward as well. Both shake the daze off as they run to help Billie from Jamie's literal clutches. The glow surrounding the Banshee siblings glows brighter as Billie starts looking dazed and weak while Jamie's expression becomes darker and more maniacal as his grin widens. Willow lifts up her hand showing her soft white glowing aura as her and Faith struggle desperately to reach them in time. Willow holds her hands out shooting bright white lightning bolts at Jamie, the ring absorbs the blasts as they become closer to the glowing siblings. Willow keeps the lightning bolts going strong as Faith dives for Jamie, forcing Billie out of his grip. The combination of magics and force causes a large bright blue and white explosion knocking the four backwards to the sand momentarily immobilized, the ring falls to the sand still glowing brightly. The Scoobies start to get up recovering from Jamie's shriek, Kennedy charges to Willow's side.

KENNEDY (frantic)

Willow? Willow! (she lifts her up, supporting an unconscious Willow) God no…please…be okay. (she pulls Willow close, holding her when she hears a cough a few feet away, she looks to see another Willow laying in the sand trying to sit herself up)

WILLOW

Ow…okay that hurt. (she sits up and looks at Kennedy's shocked expression as she holds the second Willow in her arms) Uh…Ken?

KENNEDY (freaked)

Willow…then who…(she looks at the Willow in her arms as her eyes open wide to reveal them completely blacked out, a dark grin crosses her face as her hair turns black and dark veins start to line her face) Oh…my…

EVIL WILLOW

Goddess? Nah, she's over there. (she raises her hand and blasts Kennedy to Willow with a dark purple blast, Kennedy lands just next to her. Evil Willow starts to stand keeping her dark grin) Go me. In love with a Slayer now huh?

WILLOW (horrified)

(she looks at her evil doppelganger completely frozen in fear) No…

EVIL WILLOW

Oh yes.

FAITH

(She starts to stir and sit up holding her head, she comes face to face with her doppelganger in a mirrored pose, Evil Faith sports darker, more bold eye makeup with dark red lipstick much like Faith's darker days. They both are shocked backwards and scramble to their feet) Holy Shit…

EVIL FAITH

(she looks down at herself patting her arms and torso as if checking if she was really there. She gains a sadistic grin and looks at a still shocked Faith) Now this…(she gives Faith a swift kick across the face knocking her backwards into the sand, Buffy runs up to Faith's side checking on her, both the Slayers look at her in shock) Is what I'm talkin' about!

FAITH (freaked)

(she holds her jaw in shock at the power behind her evil self's kick) No freakin' way…

BUFFY (freaked)

I don't believe it…(the two stand and look at Evil Faith in shock)

EVIL FAITH

Me either for a second. (Faith lunges her to attack, but is thrown to the side. She shuffles to sit up cringing as she landed on the arm with the gashes form the Shuck as she watches Evil Faith approach Buffy who remains shocked still) Hey babe, no hard feelin's for the knife in the gut right? (she kicks Buffy in the knee forcing her to the ground and twists her arms behind her back) Hey, you ever get sick of sharin' dreams with the softie over there and wanna find out how its really done, let me know. (she grins maniacally)

BUFFY (flatly)

(struggling against Evil Faith's grip) In your dreams.

EVIL FAITH

(she pulls Buffy to her feet and grabs her by the collar of her hoodie) Every night, B. (she pulls Buffy in for a forced kiss before tossing her to the ground next to Faith) You'll come around.

XANDER

Billie! (he runs up to Billie who has started to sit up and supports her) God, Billie are you alright?

BILLIE

I think so…(both are grabbed by the collars of their shirts and forced to their feet. They look to see Billie's doppelganger with a dark smirk on her face and intense blue eyes)

EVIL BILLIE

Better then alright. (The whites of her eyes turn pitch black against the intense blue making her look even more maniacal) I'm free. (she throws Billie and Xander back to the ground as she backs up to join Evil Willow and Evil Faith, standing between them) We're all free! (the three evil clones start chuckling darkly as Jamie sits up behind them looking in shock at what the cross of magic had created)

JAMIE

Well…(the Evil clones turn to him with a grin) That worked out nicely didn't it? (he stands admiring the fluke and the chance before him, he looks to Billie, Faith and Willow) I could expect somethin' like this to happen with Billie with the crossed spells…you two must have some creepy little pasts. (he eyes the clones again as he walks towards the Scoobies sitting in the sand in shock and fear) I like it.

BILLIE (frantic)

Jamie, we gotta reverse it…you have no idea what you just did.

JAMIE

I think I do…We'll see you all soon then. (he grins as he leaps off towards the tree line with Evil Billie jumping right behind him, Evil Faith dashes to the trees in a burst of Slayer speed while Evil Willow dissolves in a purple electric mist)

DAWN (freaked)

(her Landon and Krystal all walk up to the three couples sitting shocked in the sand with equally horrified looks on their faces) What…just happened?

LANDON (freaked)

Something tells me all hell is about to break loose…

WILLOW (horrified)

Yeah…our own personal hells…

KENNEDY (shocked)

Was that—

WILLOW (horrified)

Yeah. Me off the deep end.

FAITH (horrified)

(she looks to Buffy like someone just kicked her puppy) Buffy…

BUFFY (comforting)

(she pulls Faith into a comforting embrace) I know. We'll figure it out.

BILLIE (thinking)

The darkness on our tails pulling us away from the pure light…

XANDER (worried)

(he looks at Billie softly as she continues looking in the direction where her doppelganger stood frozen) Billie?

KRYSTAL (freaked)

He just made their evil twins!

BILLIE (horrified)

Worse. (she picks up the ring from the sand and inspects it still in horror) He released our inner demons. (she looks up in the direction they ran) With no humanity holding them back this time.

BLACK OUT


	18. My Evil Twin's A Jerk!

I'm trying to be more punctual...its becoming difficult...i feel like i have so much to squish in! And i got a epic twist I added in ;P

Anyways! Heres 'Episode' 18 of my Buffy: The Vampire Slayer Season 8. after this only four more left! Now I need to know...Do you want a season 9? I aint gonna write it if noone wants one! I got a few plans...and i'll probably add it here to this story...just easier on me and you guys. But i need to know! You guys are the swing vote! Tell me and i'll deliver what i can :D Just cuz i love my readers so much lol

To those of you who love Charmed as well...I got a little idea for a certain Season 9 for our favorite Charmed Ones too...perhaps...even...a Cross-over? Whaaaaa? :O Thats right folks! For summer i'm willing to tackle two Season 9's! with most likely a crossover somewhere in between, should be fun :D just need to know if yall would be up for somethin' like that? I hope so...cuz i kinda wanna go there lol!

And btw...(broken record) I dont own Buffy (skip) I dont own Buffy (skip) I dont own Buffy (skip) I wish i did though...Oh hey! records fixed lol :P

Also, I added a Forum for the story just for the crap of it :P Check it out if you're a 'Moonview Rises' fanatic! (or just readin...whatever works lol) I'd love to see you guys' comments.

Enjoy my Gentle Readers! I bid you adieu for now, review if ya love it :D

* * *

Episode 18—My Evil Twin's A Jerk

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

DEVON COVEN CHAMBER—DAY

Billie and Willow stay kneeling on the ground howling in pain as they set in Billie's new protection spell. The gold laced tattoo designs on Billie's arms start glowing brightly as if being burned into her arms while they stretch farther to the back of her left hand and up part of her neck. The tattoo fully burns its place on Billie's arms banding in the appropriate places. On her left arm, however, it moves from the back of her hand all the way up to the side of her neck stopping just below her ear as it stretches to her back to the protection rune. Willow and Billie fall to the ground panting as the lights begin to twinkle away.

ALTHENEA (V.O.)

So long as you aren't feeling any dark urges I think the spell was a success.

WILLOW (excited)

She's back to normal! (she runs and hugs Billie)

ALTHENEA

I would actually recommend getting back as soon as possible you two. Evil is converging in Moonview and you two are key to stopping it. We think Faith may be as well.

LUNA

We found a prophecy after researching your situation when you arrived…it speaks of the three with Darkness on their tails pulling them back from the pure Light.

CUT TO: FOREST CLEARING—SUNSET

Jamie speaks with Malcom about the cursed Celtic ring.

JAMIE

This ring is cursed, its meant to split strength, magic, power, personalities, even people if they have enough of a split between them inside. It's extremely dangerous if not used properly an' can only be used once every century

CUT TO: BEACH—NIGHT

Jamie and Billie stand facing each other ready to continue their fight. The cursed ring glows brightly on Jamie's hand while Billie remains in total control of her powers.

JAMIE

Aren't you afraid of endangerin' yer friends? Keep fightin' like this an' they're gonna have one more demon on their hands.

BILLIE

Yeah, to help them with your lackeys after I kill you. (she smirks again making Jamie yell in anger and lunge at her)

CUT TO:

The Scoobies all fight Jamie's army of Shucks and Vampires. Buffy and Faith both shove the Scythe through Malcom's heart dusting him. The rest of the Scoobies stand proud watching as Jamie and Billie fight. Billie gains a large smirk on her face as Jamie throws her to the ground in a fit of rage and turns to the Scoobies letting out a soul-shattering howl forcing them to the ground. Billie leaps between them attempting to counter with a shriek of her own only to become drained. Jamie grabs hold of her throat and lifts her up as the bright blue glow of the ring spreads covering their bodies as Jamie absorbs Billie's power.

JAMIE (V.O.)

My bark's worse than your bite.

Faith and Willow run to Billie to help her. Willow launches bright white lightning bolts at Jamie only to have them absorbed by the ring, once close enough, Faith lunges at Jamie to save Billie. The magics explode knocking them all back to the sand unconscious. Kennedy runs to Willow's side and lifts her up worried and holds her when she hears a cough a few feet away. She looks over to see another Willow laying in the sand.

KENNEDY (freaked)

Willow…then who…(she looks at the Willow in her arms as her eyes open wide to reveal them completely blacked out, a dark grin crosses her face as her hair turns black and dark veins start to line her face) Oh…my…

EVIL WILLOW

Goddess? Nah, she's over there. (she raises her hand and blasts Kennedy to Willow with a dark purple blast, Kennedy lands just next to her. Evil Willow starts to stand keeping her dark grin)

FAITH

(She starts to stir and sit up holding her head, she comes face to face with her doppelganger in a mirrored pose, Evil Faith sports darker, more bold eye makeup with dark red lipstick much like Faith's darker days. They both are shocked backwards and scramble to their feet) Holy Shit…

EVIL FAITH

(she looks down at herself patting her arms and torso as if checking if she was really there. She gains a sadistic grin and looks at a still shocked Faith) Now this is what I'm talkin' about!

XANDER

Billie! (he runs up to Billie who has started to sit up and supports her) Billie are you alright?

BILLIE

I think so…(both are grabbed by the collars of their shirts and forced to their feet. They look to see Billie's doppelganger with a dark smirk on her face and intense blue eyes)

EVIL BILLIE

Better then alright. (The whites of her eyes turn pitch black against the intense blue making her look even more maniacal) I'm free.

JAMIE

Well…(the Evil clones turn to him with a grin) That worked out nicely didn't it? (He leaps for the tree line with Evil Billie right behind him. Evil Faith runs to the trees with a burst of Slayer speed as Evil Willow dissolves in a purple electric mist)

KRYSTAL (freaked)

He just made their evil twins!

BILLIE (horrified)

Worse. (she picks up the ring from the sand and inspects it still in horror) He released our inner demons. (she looks up in the direction they ran) With no humanity holding 'em back this time.

BLACK OUT

CEMETERY—NIGHT

A vampire runs full speed through the tombstones looking behind him in horror at his pursuer. Billie leaps behind him hot on his trail vaulting through the head stones. She tackles him to the ground and starts pounding on his face not holding anything back. Her eyes glowing a bright blue.

VAMPIRE

For crap sake woman! (she punches him again) Just stake me already! (she grabs him by the collar and pulls him up to her face with a harsh glare)

BILLIE (harsh)

Just makin' you pay a little.

Billie punches him again and rips his head clean from his body with an angry yell turning him to dust. She sits on the ground for a moment then stands looking deep in serious troubled thought while dusting off her jean jacket. She runs her fingers through her hair as she leans up against a nearby mausoleum. She gives a depressed sigh as she slides down to the ground covering her face, when she moves her hands her eyes swirl back to brown.

FAITH

(she sits on the roof of the mausoleum smoking, making Billie jump as she speaks) Never thought someone could actually rip a vamps head off. (Billie jumps up and looks at her) Banshee strength is kinda freaky when you're juiced…remind me not to piss you off.

BILLIE

(she calms down from the shock and jumps up on top of the mausoleum sitting next to Faith) Keep makin' me jump outta my socks like that an' you might be next. What are ya doin' here anyway?

FAITH

Patrol. (she holds her pack of cigarettes to Billie)

BILLIE (sarcastic)

Yeah…your really on demon alert. An' ya know I don't smoke.

FAITH

You're the only demon left in the bone yard Blondie. I've been out here all night, killed like ten vamps some dog things and one nasty big reptile guy…and trust me, they take the edge off, not to mention you're an immortal demon.

BILLIE

(she gives in and takes a cigarette from Faith lighting it with her zippo) Not really sure if half Banshees are still immortal. Didn't Buffy tell you to cut back on the smokes? Somethin' bout not wantin' to kiss cancer right?

FAITH

(she finishes her smoke and flicks the butt away) That's what the good lord invented gum for…So wanna tell me what was with the Hercules move back there? Kinda a stupid question though.

BILLIE

How's it stupid? Lost my stake.

FAITH

Just meant the only way you could have enough juice to rip apart a vamp like that is if you were surrounded by some serious emotions all day…gee, wonder where those came from?

BILLIE

Well lets see. (she counts off on her fingers) My inner demon is runnin' around doin' who the hell knows what. Xander's worried about me cause I'm insanely guilty seein' that. Your evil twin is runnin' around, still apparently has the hotts for Buffy makin' you guilty an' worried while Buffy is tryin' to find a way to help ya. Willow is meditatin' constantly to find a way to block her doppelgangers magic from destroyin' the world an' she's afraid Kennedy is gonna freak out now that she knows what she could do an' leave her makin' Kennedy feel sorry Willow went through that an'—(Faith holds up her hand cutting Billie off)

FAITH

I get it Blondie…we're not exactly in Candy Land anymore.

BILLIE

(breaking an awkward silence of their sulking) So…that's how you used to be?

FAITH

(she looks away guilty) Yeah.

BILLIE

Hey, its different now. We all know you're good.

FAITH

I was good before that too. Just takes one little slip up Blondie.

BILLIE

Don't I know it, but this time you have serious reasons for stayin' good. (Faith looks up across the graveyard in thought) Me an' Ken would jump off a bridge before lettin' ya go psycho. (Faith chuckles) An' now ya got Buffy.

FAITH

Yeah. (she smiles slightly) guess I do.

EVIL BILLIE

Well damn, how cute is that? (Faith and Billie jump up to see her standing behind them on the mausoleum) Oh wait…Actually makes me wanna puke. (she smirks darkly before kicking Faith off the mausoleum to the grass below and taking Billie by the collar of her jacket)

BILLIE

You just made a big mistake. (her eyes swirl blue in anger and her tattoos trace through gold before returning black)

EVIL BILLIE

Did I now? (her intense blue eyes glow brighter as the whites of her eyes turn pitch black) I'm not seein' it. (she starts to choke Billie)

FAITH

(she kicks off the ground to her feet) Billie!

EVIL BILLIE

Yeah? Oh! You were talkin' to this one weren't ya? (she turns to Billie whose expression is turning to one of pure rage) Maybe we should wear nametags? Doesn't really help when we have the same name though does it?

BILLIE (choking)

We could always—call you the (cough) Bitch monster from hell…

EVIL BILLIE

Flattery will get ya nowhere little girl. (Billie punches her across the jaw knocking her backward. Billie loses her balance and falls off the mausoleum, Faith breaking her fall)

FAITH

Damn Blondie! (she pushes Billie off) Watch where you're fallin'. (Billie jumps up looking for her doppelganger to see her standing tauntingly on top of the mausoleum)

BILLIE

Unless you're gonna tell us Jamie's plan with you guys either beat it or get down here so I can beat you!

EVIL BILLIE

Now…why the hell would ya wanna beat me? I wanna be in tip top shape for when I meet our little boy toy later. (she smirks darkly)

BILLIE (horrified)

You evil bastards…

EVIL BILLIE

Just remember, everythin' we are…so are you. (she leaps towards the tree line)

FAITH

(she stands up looking at Billie who is frozen in anger and horror) Billie?

BILLIE (harsh)

If she lays a finger on any of you guys I'll kill her. If she so much as looks at Xander…I'll torture her until the spell breaks.

FAITH

But Will said the spell wouldn't fade away…

BILLIE (harsh)

Exactly.

FAITH

Wait a minute…if she's goin' to find Xander. (she thinks for a minute then realizes) Buffy. (She starts running with all her speed back to the house with Billie not far behind her)

CUT TO: SCOOBY KITCHEN—NIGHT

Buffy and Xander sit at the island in the center of the room drinking tea. Kennedy walks in with a troubled look on her face, surprised to see the two.

KENNEDY

You guys too huh? (they nod absently as Kennedy sits down as well) Guess you two got it worse…your girls go patrolin' all hours of the night then come back to sulk and train in the basement.

BUFFY

While Willow only moves to change scenery while meditating…I feel terrible.

KENNEDY

Its not your fault. If anything seeing that…(she thinks)

XANDER

Her worst nightmare. (Kennedy looks away guilty) Not just seeing herself evil Ken…she never wanted you to see that. What she was like.

KENNEDY (frustrated)

But I already have! Remember when she opened that portal for Buffy back with the First? She sucked the life outta me for it.

BUFFY

But you never saw her completely lost. She figured you wouldn't have to, since the only way she would get like that would be if you got killed.

KENNEDY

Well now she's on a crazy connect with the earth kick to find enough power to fight herself…(she trails off confusing herself) that didn't make any sense did it?

XANDER

When she was evil she could suck energy from anything for a quick boost…she can't do that now or else she'll hurt somebody.

KENNEDY

I just wish I could help her…I feel useless.

XANDER (bummed)

Join the club.

BUFFY (bummed)

Yeah, we meet every night that our girlfriends refuse to sleep.

EVIL FAITH

(she kicks in the back door earning the three's attention quickly) Well I'm here now B. (she smirks and holds her arms out cockily) Commere, gimme a kiss.

BUFFY

(she pulls a knife out of the holder on the counter holding it to her with an angry glare) Get the hell out.

EVIL FAITH

Ooo kinky stuff huh? Dominatrix look is sexy on you B.

BUFFY

Well maybe we should find out if the missing a head look is sexy on you. (she runs to Evil Faith swinging the knife. She dodges each swipe as they move out to the backyard)

EVIL FAITH

Well I didn't come lookin' for a fight, but nothin' like the good ol' days right B?

Buffy turns angry as she dives at Evil Faith who ducks to the ground. Buffy kicks up back to her feet as Kennedy and Xander run out of the house to the patio looking worried. They watch the two Slayers as Evil Faith continues ducking Buffy's blows laughing darkly. She soon kicks the knife out of Buffy's hand and the two start exchanging blows. Buffy lands a hard right hook across Evil Faith's jaw making her shuffle backwards. She looks back up and smirks while popping her jaw back in place. She starts punching back and forth with Buffy before landing a strong kick to her side and knocking Buffy to the grass. Evil Faith jumps on her back pinning her to the grass. Kennedy jumps over the back patio railing to help only to have Evil Faith hold a knife similar to the one Buffy stabbed Faith with back in Sunnydale so long ago to Buffy's head.

EVIL FAITH

Easy there Shrimp. (Kennedy stops in her tracks) Don't want the fearless leader to lose an ear now do we? (she teases the blade around Buffy's ear as she struggles against Evil Faith straddling her back) Watch it Beautiful…(she whispers seductively into Buffy's ear) We both know how fightin' gets me.

BUFFY

You're not Faith.

EVIL FAITH

Actually yeah I am…I have every memory she had, every feeling she ever felt before we split. And the whack thing is…theres a lot of 'em for you. (Buffy fights against her again) Did I ever tell ya the real reason why I went psycho back in SunnyHell? (Buffy grunts in anger while still fighting against Evil Faith) Oh give up already, I know your weak spots baby.

KENNEDY

Buffy…(she remains frozen waiting for some signal to help, still afraid of Evil Faith's threat)

EVIL FAITH

Check it out…Good me musta warned you about what she was capable of huh Mini-me? You're nice an' scared…I like it.

EVIL WILLOW (V.O.)

I wonder if good me warned her about what I was capable of. (Kennedy freezes at the sound of Evil Willow's maniacal voice as she materializes next to Evil Faith on top of a pinned Buffy in a purple electric mist)

XANDER (freaked)

Ah hell…

EVIL WILLOW

(she smirks at Xander and starts walking toward him slowly) Pretty much. Think tellin' me ya love me is gonna work this time Xander?

XANDER (freaked)

No…you're not Willow.

EVIL WILLOW

Weren't you listening to Faith a second ago? Yes I am. (she smirks darkly and takes another step forward. Kennedy steps in front of her looking determined and worried at the same time) Kenny…how ya doin' baby?

KENNEDY

I'm not your baby. (she takes a swing at Evil Willow, clocking her across the jaw. Kennedy immediately looks freaked out as she looks to her hand then back to Evil Willow who is looking back at her holding her jaw)

EVIL WILLOW

Didn't peg you for the abusive girlfriend type Ken. (Kennedy looks in horror to Willow) Not easy to hit the first woman you ever loved is it?

KENNEDY

Stop it.

EVIL WILLOW

What? Its true. (she starts walking towards Kennedy darkly, forcing her to shuffle backwards) You told me remember? It was right around the time I realized I was falling for you…after you said that to me I started really thinking more about us.

KENNEDY

I told _my_ Willow that.

XANDER

Kennedy, be careful!

EVIL WILLOW

Yeah Ken. Be careful. You're not in Kansas anymore. (Kennedy backs up to the railing of the patio as Evil Willow holds her hand to Kennedy's face, sizing her up) And the Wicked Witch is out to get your ruby slippers. (she holds her hand in front of Kennedy's face making her cringe frozen in horror. Evil Willow is shot with a bright white lightning bolt that throws her sideways to the grass. Kennedy looks to see Willow standing with her hand raised in a glowing white aura)

WILLOW (harsh)

Stay away from her.

EVIL WILLOW

(she sits up) Well look at that, Glenda's here. (she levitates up to her feet) Ya know, Ken might call you a Goddess…but we both know that deep down you're still just a loser and a junkie. Just. Like. Me.

WILLOW

Shut up! (her hair turns snow white and she holds up both her hands shooting white lightning at her evil doppelganger. Evil Willow holds up an electric misty purple shield to block her, struggling against Willow's anger and power)

EVIL FAITH

(she looks at the magical clash with curiosity) Damn…she's kickin' your ass Tabitha.

EVIL WILLOW

Pissed off people tend to be a little insane and more powerful…now shut up.

KENNEDY

Willow! (she starts moving for Willow when she is grabbed from behind by Evil Billie with her black and bright blue eyes)

EVIL BILLIE

I wonder what would happen if we pissed her off even more. (Kennedy struggles out of her grip only to be grabbed in the back of the neck at a pressure point, knocking her unconscious. Evil Billie smirks as Willow sees Kennedy in trouble, distracting her. Evil Willow takes the opening and blasts her with a murky purple electric mist shooting her into the wooden fence)

EVIL WILLOW

Guess she gets sloppy.

EVIL BILLIE

(she throws Kennedy to the dirt) Thank me later. But first. (she looks over to Xander who is trying hard to stay calm as she starts walking towards him with a maniacal grin) Hello lover.

XANDER

We all know about the evil inside Willow and Faith…but nothing about you.

EVIL BILLIE

(she holds her hand over her heart in mock hurt) Ouch. I'm hurt.

XANDER

Just saying…I don't know how afraid of you I should be.

EVIL BILLIE

(she grabs his throat and pushes him up against the house) Lets start with afraid. Then maybe, (she moves her free hand to his cheek) We can go to horrified. Then if you're lucky, (she grins as she digs her fingernails into his cheek drawing blood) I'll make the pain last. Or even better I can take out your other eye. (she punches him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him)

WILLOW

(she stirs awake and gets up to help Xander) Get away from him! (she throws another lightning bolt at Evil Billie only to have it blocked by Evil Willow)

EVIL WILLOW

Nope. Maybe we should take a quick score. Buffy is pinned down, you're scared crapless of me, and Xander is about to be tortured by the woman he loves…and Kennedy is unconscious. Not lookin' so good for your team is it?

BUFFY (angry)

Damn it! (she struggles against Evil Faith but remains pinned down)

EVIL FAITH

Calm down B…It'll be over soon. (she teases Buffy's face with the knife) Don't wanna mess up that pretty little face a' yours though. (she moves it down to Buffy's back) Could always just stab ya in the back…again. (she jumps and spins Buffy around onto her back pinning her again, holding the knife to her gut) Or I could gut ya…just like you gutted me. (she lifts up her shirt showing the scar from when Buffy stabbed Faith so long ago. Buffy looks worried but notices Faith hopping the back fence of their yard and jumping to the grass, noticing her evil self tormenting Buffy. Billie vaults over the fence soon after her)

BUFFY

Faith!

EVIL FAITH

Damn straight Gorgeous. (she lifts up the knife with a dark smirk. Faith grabs her wrist while in the air and pulls her off Buffy, throwing her to the ground)

FAITH

You try gettin' stab happy with Buffy again and I swear—

EVIL FAITH

Swear what? (she smirks as she kicks off the grass to her feet) Come on…its Buffy! The chick who ruined your life. (Faith's expression grows in anger as her evil doppelganger walks up to her tauntingly) She put you in a damn coma remember? Threatened you a thousand times, got you to go to prison. (Buffy sits up slowly shocked at Evil Faith's words)

FAITH

I chose that. I deserved it, I got dangerous for a while.

EVIL FAITH

Or maybe you just got sick of her…figured your life wouldn't get any worse if she couldn't get to you right? (she stops right in front of Faith) Act like you don't remember her shoving this through your gut, (she holds up the knife to Faith who freezes at it) you worked so hard for her forgiveness…now you think you got it. Question is, did you forgive her for ruining your life? (Buffy is frozen at the idea as Faith screams in anger and tackles Evil Faith to the grass, the two wrestle and begin exchanging punches as Billie runs to Buffy's side)

BILLIE

Buffy, you okay?

BUFFY (frozen)

I'm not sure.

BILLIE

(she looks up to see her evil clone with Xander) She's dead. (she leaps for them and rips Evil Billie away from Xander who now has nail marks running from his cheek down to his chest where she began the torture. She throws her over the patio railing) Get off him super bitch!

XANDER (in pain)

Billie?

BILLIE

Yeah. Its me. (she looks at his injuries then back to him with anger and guilt) I'll kill her.

XANDER (in pain)

(Billie starts to walk away when Xander grabs her wincing at the marks on his face) Don't. Billie half of us are hurt or knocked out…just find a way to chase them away. (Billie nods slowly then turns to her evil self smirking)

EVIL BILLIE

You know as well as I do that I kill people who interrupt my kills. (she punches Billie to the ground)

BILLIE

(sitting up) You don't kill…you torture, maim, hurt. An' ya enjoy it you sick creep!

EVIL BILLIE

(squatting down in front of Billie) Yeah…hate to tell ya this girly. So do you. (Billie kicks her in the face back to the deck, then jumps to her feet)

BILLIE

Maybe, but I'm definitely hotter. (she smirks)

XANDER

No arguments here. (he smiles at her before Evil Billie gets up moving to attack her)

EVIL WILLOW

(she looks to Kennedy unconscious and walks over to Willow fighting to stand up after being blasted to the fence) Here I though I'd put up more of a fight…especially with Kennedy knocked out.

WILLOW

I'll find a way to get rid of you forever. I'm sick of you haunting me.

EVIL WILLOW

Bored now. (she holds out a hand shooting a dark purple lightning bolt at Willow who counters with her own white lightning. They remain even until Willow starts looking drained and leans against the fence, the purple lightning getting closer to her) Uhoh…I think she's getting tired. (she smirks as Willow's white hair starts turning red again and her expression starts looking as though she could fall over at any second. She looks to Kennedy who is sitting up looking at the situation dazed) Oh forget her…she couldn't help you anyways. She doesn't have it in her to hurt me…she loves us too much.

KENNEDY

Guess what…(she kicks Evil Willow to the ground) I got over it.

WILLOW (exhausted)

Kennedy…(she falls to her knees exhausted, Kennedy rushes to her side and holds her up) I'm sorry.

KENNEDY

Don't be. I'll always protect you, remember?

WILLOW (weakly)

My Champion. (she smiles weakly)

KENNEDY

My Goddess. (she kisses her sweetly before Evil Willow stands up and claps, they both look to her)

EVIL WILLOW

Hey good for you! You officially hit me without lookin' like a lost little puppy dog. Too bad I gotta kill ya now. (she holds up her hand and shoots lightning at Kennedy. Kennedy holds onto Willow protecting her form the blast but the bolts are blocked by a soft white force field) What the…(she looks to Willow who holds her hand up weakly with a soft white glow) You can barely keep your eyes open…how can you—

WILLOW (weakly)

No one touches my girl. (she smiles weakly then starts chanting an Anti-magic protection spell softly as Kennedy stands up with a proud smile)

KENNEDY

That means I can kick your ass now by the way…( Evil Willow holds her hand up and throws a murky purple mist at Kennedy, its diverted and absorbed into thin air just in front of her)

EVIL WILLOW

That damn counter spell again…

KENNEDY

Pretty much. (she takes Evil Willow by her jacket collar) Still bored? (she punches her in the stomach) Guess not.

FAITH

(she stumbles backwards to the ground just by the tree dazed) Ah hell…

EVIL FAITH

Nah, not yet. Who knows…ya just mighta done enough goody two shoes deeds to avoid it. (she grabs Faith by the shoulders and picks her up, throwing her against the tree and holding her with the knife to her throat) Doesn't seem like it though does it.

FAITH

Nothin' is gonna make up for it…but I can sure as hell not make it worse.

EVIL FAITH

How? (she smirks) By fallin' in love with Buffy? (Faith's eyes go wide frozen) I'm you remember? I know how you're starting to feel.

FAITH

I don't—

EVIL FAITH

Stow it. (she punches Faith in the gut knocking the wind out of her) It made you soft…why ya think its been get some, get gone Faithy? Love makes ya weak, I know it and you know it. Think she would ever actually love you back? Everythin' ya went through…you're always gonna be second to a couple 'a vampires and it kills ya inside. She was gonna feed you to Angel to save his undead ass, but instead she did this! (she lifts up both their shirts showing the scar on their abdomens in the exact same spot) And she'd do it again…

FAITH

(her expression becomes filled with rage as she breaks Evil Faith's grip and twist her around, holding the knife to her throat) Its your fault. You ruined it once, and you ain't gonna ruin it again.

EVIL FAITH

Hate to tell ya this sister…but you just admitted to screwin' it up yourself. (Faith starts to slide the knife across Evil Faith's throat drawing some blood) Kill me and you die too! (Faith stops for a second, just enough time for Evil Faith to break from her grasp and run forward grinning at Faith) Sucker.

Buffy takes Evil Faith and punches her across the face angrily. She lands in the grass in the center of the yard. Kennedy throws a final spin kick to Evil Willow knocking her backwards right by Evil Faith. Billie throws her evil clone to the dog pile of doppelgangers as well. The Scoobies all stand staring angrily at the clones as they scramble to their feet, realizing the trouble they are in. They look around and make a break for the back privacy fence. Pushing Buffy out of the way, Evil Willow levitates over the fence as Evil Faith vaults over it holding her bleeding neck. Evil Billie leaps to the top and looks back to the yard of Scoobies.

EVIL BILLIE

We'll be back. (she smirks) I never leave leftovers. (she hops past the gate)

KENNEDY

Finally. (she moves to an exhausted Willow's side again) You okay?

WILLOW (tired)

Now. (she smiles earning one from Kennedy in return) I'm sorry.

KENNEDY

I'm not. (she kisses Willow softly before helping her up and walking towards the porch)

BILLIE

(she goes to Xander and inspects the injuries on his cheek, neck and chest) Looks like they didn't go too deep, they wont leave scars.

XANDER

Good. I already gotta eye patch, don't wanna have to make up some story like a weed whacker attacked me. (he smiles weakly)

BILLIE

This is all my fault…everything. If I wasn't here none of this would be happening.

XANDER

Hey. (he puts a comforting hand on her cheek looking at her softly) Something is always happening…we woulda found a different big bad here by now, trust me. This isn't your fault. (he pulls her in for a hug as her eyes swirl back to brown)

BUFFY

They're gone, I can't sense them anymore. (she turns to Faith who stands frozen looking at the blood on the knife that brings back so many painful memories) Faith? (she walks to her slowly) Are you—

FAITH (freaked)

I can't. (she drops the knife to the grass shaking her head and backing up towards the house) I—(she looks at Buffy's worried expression with a guilty one of her own) I'm sorry. (she runs through the door of the house)

BUFFY

Faith! Wait! (she stops at the porch standing looking guilty with the other two couples)

BILLIE

It isn't you if that's what you're thinking. (Buffy turns to see her leaning against Xander with his arms around her, but her eyes are on Buffy) She doesn't feel resentment or anger…its all fear an' guilt. Something brought it all around at once…everythin' that can turn her world upside down did…Evil Faith screwed with her head a lot.

BUFFY (realizing)

The dagger…

WILLOW

Think its time for a serious heart to heart Buffy…Faith needs you more then ever right now. Trust me…I don't know what I'd be doing without Ken right now. (Buffy nods and enters the house)

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT—NIGHT

Faith beats on one of the punching bags, letting out her anger. Her hits become harsher and more aggravated. She remains oblivious to Buffy walking down the stairs looking at her worried. Faith gives a yell and a strong kick knocking the bag off its chains and into the wall, cracking a mark into the concrete. She pants while running her fingers through her hair still angry. She puts her palms against the cold concrete leaning against the wall for support trying to collect her thoughts. Buffy walks up to her stopping near her.

BUFFY (softly)

Faith?

FAITH (guilty)

I hate myself.

BUFFY

Don't—(she is cut off by Faith punching the wall making an indent in the concrete as it crumbles to her Slayer strength. Buffy looks shocked as Faith pulls her bloody fist away from the wall and looks at Buffy with a broken expression. Buffy takes her by her shoulders talking seriously) Faith, listen to me. She is nothing like you.

FAITH

That's just it, she's exactly like me B. She knows everything I've ever been through, everything I ever thought. (she looks into Buffy's eyes softly) Everything I ever felt.

BUFFY

That all just means that you can find a way to stop her Faith. (Faith walks away frustrated and sits on her bed with her face in her hands, refusing to look at Buffy who just looks worried at her girlfriend before moving to sit next to her) I hate to ask this…but was she right? (Faith looks at her confused with a still broken expression) Did I really ruin your life?

FAITH (shocked)

Buffy—

BUFFY

She made me realize that everything you put me through…I put you through right back. Even worse when I think about it…Everyone only blames you for doing something wrong, even you only blame yourself. But—no one is blaming me. (Faith looks at her stunned) Faith, I'm sorry…for everything. (Faith kisses her softly for a moment. Then pulls back remaining close to Buffy)

FAITH

There's nothin' to apologize for B…everythin' that happened—you changed my life yeah, but you fixed it too. (Buffy looks into her eyes shocked) On that rooftop…I saw in your eyes when you realized everything you just told me. You realized what I went through and felt bad for it, so you helped me escape those Council assassins.

BUFFY

Still…I—

FAITH

No…stop. None of this is your fault. Its all mine, that monster is everything that's wrong with me. Or was wrong with me…the fact that she knows how I am inside and out just lets her screw with us. (she looks at Buffy softly with guilt in her eyes) She knew to go after you first…and the way she looks at you.

BUFFY (light hearted)

I'll have you know the fact that your evil twin has the hotts for me is a compliment in a sadistic sort of way. (Buffy smiles lightly earning a small one from Faith as well. Faith continues to look into her eyes as if contemplating something) What's wrong?

FAITH

Nothing…just…I think that I'm—(she stops and shakes her head looking away from Buffy) I can't do this.

BUFFY (worried)

Can't do what Faith?

FAITH

(she scoffs to herself thinking) You know you're the only real relationship I've had?

BUFFY

You told me back a while ago about a few guys though…

FAITH

No…(she looks at Buffy) I mean the only one where I actually really cared about someone.

BUFFY (softly)

Faith—

FAITH

And now the fact that I care so much about you makes that little bitch come after you first…and with that damn knife. (Buffy puts her arms around Faith to comfort her) She has all my strength…my skills…my memories…(she turns to Buffy almost frightened) How am I supposed to fight that Buffy?

BUFFY

I can think of three things easy you have that she doesn't. (Faith looks as if waiting the comforting answer) You have friends that would do anything for you now, you have actual ties to this world to fight for. (Faith's expression softens) You definitely have better looks then her. (she smiles as Faith chuckles softly) Sorry…I like you better with less scary makeup and no maniacal grins.

FAITH

(she turns to Buffy softly curious) That was only two B.

BUFFY

(she looks into her eyes and kisses Faith deeply. When she pulls back Faith is left breathless, Buffy looks into her eyes sweetly again) You have me. (Faith starts kissing Buffy deeply again, the two shuffle slowly back on the bed, they pull away from the passionate kiss holding each other tightly)

FAITH

(she looks into Buffy's eyes deeply, as if looking into her soul) Please tell me this isn't a dream…

BUFFY

You already have dream me, this is real me. (the two start kissing softly at first before the passion overtakes them into the night)

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—MORNING

Willow sits on the picnic table in a lotus position meditating. Kennedy walks up to her softly with two cups of tea.

KENNEDY (sweetly)

Hey.

WILLOW

(she opens her eyes and looks to Kennedy with a smile) Always thinking of me aren't ya?

KENNEDY

I try. (she smirks and hands Willow the tea) Figured when I woke up and you were gone you would be out here again.

WILLOW

I'm sorry—

KENNEDY

Its okay Will, you got pretty drained yesterday. Its not everyday you face someone literally as strong as you.

WILLOW

Not just that…(Kennedy gives her a worried curious look and sits next to her on the table) The reason that evil—(she thinks for a second) Me—didn't get drained is because when we would clash spells she drained some of my power.

KENNEDY

She made you into her own personal battery?

WILLOW

Yeah…that's dark stuff taking someone's magic like that. It can be a drug yeah, but its more like your life force.

KENNEDY (realizing)

And if you took hers—

WILLOW (worried)

Yeah. Two veiny faced Willows, not exactly sunshine and rainbows.

KENNEDY

So you need more strength right? Can't you borrow some from the Earth or something?

WILLOW

That's what I'm doing, but its not as easy as it sounds. I don't take forcibly anymore…I need to ask for it and let it flow into me. I don't wanna upset the balance either.

KENNEDY

Guess there's only one other choice then Red. (she sits in a lotus position across from Willow and holds her hands out)

WILLOW (shocked)

What are you—

KENNEDY

Making you stronger. Buffy said she did it for you once when some parasite thing hurt you.

WILLOW (shocked)

I can't take your strength Ken, not now. There's too much going on!

KENNEDY

Yeah, you Faith and Billie got evil clones running around. Honestly none of us stand a chance against them except for you guys. So in my humble opinion we need to make sure you three are at the top of your game, right?

WILLOW

I guess…

KENNEDY

Its not like the last time when you took my strength, I trust you Willow—with my life. (She smiles at her earning a smile in return. Willow takes her hands and they both close their eyes as she replies light heartedly) And who knows…this could end up bein' really hot.

WILLOW

(smiling) Don't count on it.

KENNEDY

Sorry…it's the shock from Buffy never coming up from the basement last night I think.

WILLOW

Hey you don't know they—(Kennedy opens one eye giving her a 'get real' look) Don't gimme that look missy!

KENNEDY

Slayer hearing Will…not always a blessing lemme tell ya.

WILLOW

Sorry…just something about the whole Buffy with the lesbian love is hard for me to grasp.

KENNEDY

Yeah…(after a pause) Faith not so much though.

WILLOW

Nah, not really.

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT—MORNING

Buffy and Faith lay covered by a sheet in Faith's bed. Faith is awake gazing sweetly at Buffy still asleep in her arms with an expression that shows serious deep thought. She pushes a lock of hair out of Buffy's face.

FAITH

Damn…if this is what it feels like then I think evil me was right…(Buffy starts to stir, making Faith smile sweetly to herself while speaking to her softly) Hey beautiful, (she kisses Buffy softly) welcome back to the world, B.

BUFFY

(she smiles with her eyes still closed) Did I go somewhere?

FAITH (cocky)

Oh don't go there! I rocked your world and you know it.

BUFFY

(she opens her eyes and looks at Faith sweetly before kissing her) No arguments here.

FAITH

You're killin' me here B…(Buffy looks at her lighthearted) How am I supposed to act all big and tough when you look at me like that.

BUFFY

(teasing) Like what?

FAITH

(she stops for a moment and speaks softly) Like you can see everything about me.

BUFFY

(she smiles sweetly) There's something else the less hot, psycho you clone doesn't have. (she kisses Faith again)

FAITH

What? The power to sound like a whipped little puppy dog?

BUFFY

(she chuckles) No. The power to make me feel like everything is gonna be okay. I haven't had that for a long time.

FAITH

(she sits up against the headboard, Buffy joins her) Might wanna tell me how to feel like that, right now I'm feelin' somewhere between 'Ah hell' and 'Stake me now'.

BUFFY (teasing)

Well if it wasn't good for you then just say so. (she smiles as Faith gives her a smirk)

FAITH

Now _that. _(she puts her arm around Buffy's waist and pulls her closer) Was somewhere between 'Hell yeah' and speechless. (Buffy smiles sweetly and Faith kisses her again. When she pulls back Faith looks at her softly and speaks after a pause) So no regrets? Didn't go too fast or whatever?

BUFFY

Well I'm not touching that second question. (she gives Faith a teasing glare making her smile to herself. Buffy answers more sweetly) Not a one.

FAITH

Good, not too sure how I woulda handled that.

BUFFY

Is it weird I find that really sweet?

FAITH

Nah. (she looks to her alarm clock to see its ten thirty) Don't wanna turn all responsible on ya B, but we should really get up.

BUFFY

Yeah your right. (Faith starts to get up, sitting on the edge of the bed when Buffy moves behind her and starts kissing her neck. Faith freezes) You shouldn't turn responsible yet.

FAITH (being seduced)

Buffy…stay down here much longer and the Brat's gonna come chargin' in…

BUFFY

Nah, even she knows when to leave me alone. (Faith gives in and moves to kiss her deeply. Buffy pins Faith to the bed not breaking the kiss. Finally, when Buffy pulls back Faith is left breathless, Buffy gives her a teasing smile) But if you insist on being wise and all knowing Faith then who am I to stop you. (with a smirk she gets off the bed and starts moving for the basement bathroom door, Faith sits up at the edge of the bed shocked)

FAITH (shocked)

Damn! I'm actually gettin' the mornin' ditch aren't I?

BUFFY

(she stands in the doorway) Maybe…(she smirks as Faith falls back on the bed with a groan) Or you can come take a shower with me. (Faith sits up quickly with a lit up expression and speeds to the bathroom right behind Buffy)

CUT TO: DOWNTOWN MOONVIEW—DAY

Kennedy and Dawn walk down the downtown strip, Dawn has a list in hand as they make their way for the magic shop.

DAWN (reading the list)

Lotus flowers, toad legs, snake skin, leopard tears—

KENNEDY

Okay…I love Willow and everything but really? Leopard tears? What kinda sick person makes a cute animal cry just to pull a bunny outta a hat?

DAWN (teasing)

Seriously? You comment on the tears but not the legs or skin?

KENNEDY

Well that's after they're dead…and a snake sheds its skin so its no biggie.

DAWN

Says she needs fresh stuff.

KENNEDY

Gross…

DAWN

Hey I said I coulda made the magic shop run by myself.

KENNEDY

Nah, everyone's freaking out so we shouldn't go anywhere alone. Those three don't need any extra worry or guilt. Plus, creepy magic store—(she shivers)

DAWN

I'm here a lot actually with Landon and Krystal. Madame Theresa is really cool and is helping me use the Key for magic instead of just physical stuff.

KENNEDY

Didn't Giles say keep a low profile? As in don't tell an old gypsy lady you technically weren't exactly born…

DAWN

Yeah…cause walking into the store with super powerful wicca Willow wasn't a dead give away or anything. Theresa is a gypsy priestess like the people who cursed Angel.

KENNEDY

I thought Willow did that…

DAWN

Yeah the second and third times. (Kennedy stops shocked) Yeah, my sister sure knows how to pick 'em.

KENNEDY

Guessing you have Faith issues?

DAWN

No, actually this is the happiest Buffy's been in a long time. Little weird since I never pegged my sister to go for a girl but whatever, I'm used to it since I've been around Willow so long. And I kinda got over the whole 'Faith was evil' thing…technically I wasn't there for any of it.

KENNEDY

Most girls find out they don't exist they freak—Dawn Summers? She just says whatever.

DAWN

Oh no. I found out and I cut myself. (Kennedy looks at her worried again as they walk into the magic shop) I got over it—and I'm starting to realize how much we actually need to catch you up on. (they head to the shelves and Dawn starts picking up things)

KENNEDY

No really…its okay. Some of the stories I heard already are kinda—(she picks up a bottle with a shrunken head staring back at her in a strange yellow gel, Kennedy makes a disgusted face) Freaky.

DAWN

You sure? Would only take like a day maybe, good excuse to spend the whole time inhaling popcorn.

KENNEDY

Nah, I got the review. Not sure if I want the whole—(she freezes) Movie.

DAWN

(noticing Kennedy's frozen expression) Kennedy? You alright?

KENNEDY

(she pulls Dawn behind a shelf hidden from the door and whispers) If we aren't quiet neither of us are gonna be. _Shh…_

DAWN (whispers)

(Billie and Willow walk in the shop together and move towards the counter) Its just Billie and Willow—(she realizes) Wait…Willow sent us here…

KENNEDY (whispering)

Exactly. (she looks frightened) I felt her coming and it didn't make sense…

DAWN (whispering quickly)

Shouldn't Evil people pop up with a big red 'Run Away!' on your Slayer-dar!

KENNEDY (whispering quickly)

They usually do! But these three are the same feeling. We don't do something quick they're gonna realize we're here—no way in hell can we take 'em.

DAWN (whispering)

Don't move. (she focuses for a second and takes Kennedy's arm as they duck farther behind the bookshelf. Her necklace starts twinkling bright green and her and Kennedy's eyes start sparkling a similar color. Dawn smiles when she sees Kennedy's eyes) There, now they wont sense us. (Kennedy shushes her again as they look to Evil Billie and Evil Willow—Dressed and appearing as their good selves—speaking to Madame Theresa)

MADAME THERESA

Blessed be my children! Willow its wonderful to see you two are back from England, all went well I hope?

EVIL WILLOW

We made it back didn't we?

MADAME THERESA

Quite true little Goddess, but as the younger ones told me (she looks to Billie) our resident proud and reformed Bean sí was not in the happiest of places as of late.

EVIL BILLIE

(she smiles underlined with a subtle evil quality) I got dangerous for a while…but thanks to Willow I got my power all under control now.

MADAME THERESA

I'm glad. Now what can I help you with?

EVIL WILLOW

Well since Billie can control her power now, we still need to protect her from the Tuatha.

KENNEDY (whispering)

How much did you all tell this lady…

DAWN (whispering)

_Shh! _

EVIL WILLOW

So perhaps a…glamour of some sort?

MADAME THERESA

I'm shocked. (she walks to the bookshelves behind the counter looking at the spines) You're usually so strong suited with spells like this Willow.

EVIL WILLOW

(she stutters) Well…umm—I wanted to make sure it uhh…was right…

MADAME THERESA

Even so, a simple cloaking spell would work.

EVIL BILLIE

Can never be too careful…we wanted something that can be sure to mask my power—maybe even a few offensive spells or power blocks? (Madame Theresa looks back at them confused) For safety.

MADAME THERESA

Of course. (she hands them a thinner hard cover tome) In here is a collection of spells, charms, incantations you name it that I believe you would be able to tackle Willow.

EVIL WILLOW

(she smirks darkly while flipping through the book) So…powerful spells of all kinds. Excellent, this will help marvelously.

MADAME THERESA

Just be sure to be careful Willow…I was testing some of your darker boundaries there. You know what's safe and what isn't though I trust.

EVIL BILLIE

We'll keep her right where she needs to be. (her evil grin crosses her face)

KENNEDY (whispering)

We gotta do something.

DAWN (whispering)

Are you nuts! We don't stand a chance against those two! Sorry Slayer, but we gotta call for backup. Especially if Darth Willow has that spell book.

KENNEDY (whispering)

Exactly! Who the hell knows what they're gonna do with that book? Stay here, if anything happens get out and tell the others. (she gets up, shaking off Dawn's attempts to hold her back. As soon as she is out of Dawn's reach her eyes turn back to normal out of Dawn's shielding energy)

DAWN (whispering)

Kennedy! Oh…great…

KENNEDY

Hey you guys! How's it shakin'?

EVIL WILLOW

(The doppelgangers turn to see Kennedy standing between them and the door holding her ground) Well hey baby cakes…what a surprise. (she smirks darkly as her eyes turn pitch black and burn orange from their cores)

KENNEDY

Miss me honey bunches? (she takes a fighting stance) Oh come on…lose the red hair. Makes you look too much like my Willow to be the evil bitch you are. (Evil Willow's expression turns angry as her hair shades black from the roots as Evil Billie smirks and her eyes go pitch black highlighted by bright blue.

MADAME THERESA (horrified)

Oh…my…

EVIL WILLOW

Goddess? (she turns to Theresa and lifts her hand, levitating her in a choke hold starting to suffocate her) Everyone keeps calling me that. Its almost insulting. (she throws Theresa against a wall and turns back to Kennedy) Nothin' you goody two shoes can do now sweetheart.

EVIL BILLIE

Yeah. What makes you think you have a chance if we could take on…ourselves…(she thinks for a moment confused)

KENNEDY

Good to know Cayne's blonde moments are all from her demon half. (she studies Evil Billie) Huh…evil doesn't really work with her hot rock star look. Sorry chika but you are in serious need of a makeover. Talk about lookin' stoned with those eyes. (the evil duo looks furious) Both of you…(she shivers dramatically)

EVIL WILLOW (angry)

You are so dead. (she lifts her hand as it glows dark purple and electric waves shock around her fingertips, Kennedy starts laughing) What the hell is so funny? You're about to die…and something tells me you aren't gonna be pulling a Buffy and come back to life.

KENNEDY

No. I think you're gonna die. (Evil Willow stops confused) You wanna kill me? Signing your own death warrant. (she turns to Evil Billie) I'm one of Billie's best friends, (she turns to Evil Willow) And Willow is the love of my life…think they wont come cut your heads off as soon as they find out I'm gone?

EVIL WILLOW

(she lowers her hand realizing) Damn….

EVIL BILLIE

Oh come on! Kill her already!

EVIL WILLOW

Shut it! Don't you know where I come from? (Kennedy smiles in victory) Someone killing the woman I—(she stops and holds onto her head as a sharp pain shoots through it and she stumbles back, leaning against the counter for support. Evil Billie looks confused as Kennedy looks wide eyed. Evil Willow's features and expression turn back to that of good Willow, Red hair and green eyes, and looks to Kennedy with a soft expression) Love.

KENNEDY

(she smiles with wide happy eyes as she realizes) You really are Willow…

EVIL WILLOW

Kennedy? (she walks to her softly and falls into Kennedy's embrace) Goddess I'm so sorry…

KENNEDY

Its okay Will. (Evil Billie looks in disgust and shock, frozen while Dawn looks from behind the bookshelf her eyes still glowing green. She pulls back from the hug and looks into Evil Willow's green eyes) Listen to me, something about this ring is the key to helping you guys. (she looks back to Dawn for a moment, signaling a message she needs to bring to the Scoobies, before looking back to Evil Willow—who still seems normal) I think we need to research it more to keep you guys away from the Darkness…that way you can stay on the path to the Light you are all on.

EVIL WILLOW

Yeah…that should—(another sharp pain shoots through her head as she falls to her knees in front of Kennedy, pulling her down with her. She starts chuckling darkly earning a confused grin from Kennedy. Evil Willow looks back up to Kennedy with pitch black eyes and a maniacal grin as her hair turns black again) Well that was different…(she holds out her palm shooting Kennedy into a wall. Evil Billie still looks concerned as Evil Willow walks up to Kennedy who sits in the crumbled wall on the floor sitting up in pain) I'm not sure how you did that—but you aren't gonna get the chance to tell anyone this little issue. Cause instead of killing you. (Evil Billie walks up and lifts Kennedy up by her collar to her feet) You get to be tortured for a lifetime.

EVIL BILLIE

(she looks at Kennedy's freaked out face as she struggles to get free) I'm gonna enjoy this.

KENNEDY

That's how to do it isn't it? (Evil Billie's expression turns frustrated as she punches Kennedy to the ground. Kennedy sits up wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, wiping away the blood from it) To get rid of you evil bastards…get you to face up to the reason you exist—why you could split like this.

EVIL BILLIE

Damn. Looks like ya found out. (she kicks Kennedy to the ground) Too bad the only way to make it stick is for good us to do it. The ring was a way to find inner peace…it was a gift from the Powers that Be to the Tuatha millennia ago, course they used it for evil. (she kicks Kennedy in the gut knocking the wind out of her) Cats outta the bag, looks like we gotta kill ya now. (she smirks darkly as she takes a nasty knife off one of the shelves and holds it above Kennedy. Only to be blasted to the side by a bright white lightning bolt, Evil Willow is now back to a normal Willow persona)

EVIL WILLOW

Back off. (another pain through her head as her features turn back to her evil self, she holds her head looking drained) Damn it! Just take her with us, and stop trying to kill her…I gotta put a block on this or something when we get back.

EVIL BILLIE

Whatever, just control yourself Tabatha. (she stands up dusting her jacket off and picks up Kennedy, laying a final punch to her face knocking her out then proceeds to drag her out of the store. Evil Willow follows wincing at the pain in her head)

DAWN

(she sits against the bookshelves freaked out as her eyes and necklace dim from their sparkle as she pulls herself together) This isn't good…

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—SUNSET

Willow sits in the recliner reading through a thick spell book while Xander sits on the couch with Billie laying in his lap both reading books of their own. Billie snaps her book closed and sits up frustrated.

BILLIE

This is ridiculous! There's nothing here about evil doppelgangers that don't involve trances or spells gone wrong.

WILLOW

Well it was a spell gone wrong. Or at least spells crossed.

BILLIE

(she picks up the ring from the table) I just wish I knew more about how this stupid thing worked.

XANDER

I thought you did?

BILLIE

Yeah but I don't know how to fix it, this thing is gonna be shut down for another century. An' since I'm the only one whose gonna live that long—new plan needed. (Buffy and Faith walk in from the basement. Faith plops down on the couch with a large grin on her face as Buffy sits next to her and lifts her legs across her lap grabbing a book. The two join in the research as Xander, Billie, and Willow all look at them with sly teasing expressions. The Slayers look at them confused)

BUFFY

Might wanna close your mouths guys…gonna catch a bug or something.

FAITH

(the three start to shake their heads and return to their books with teasing grins) Alright guys…spill now.

WILLOW

Oh nothin'…just didn't really expect to see you two any time soon with the all day sexcapades you've been pullin' in the basement and thinking we don't know what your doing. (Billie and Xander start chuckling as Buffy turns five shades of blush red and Faith raises her eyebrows) I'd say good morning but it's gonna be night soon anyways. (She looks over to them with a grin)

BUFFY

Ah hell…

FAITH

Her idea! (she points to Buffy)

BUFFY (shocked)

What! (the three start cracking up at them) You didn't seem so against it earlier when I was—

BILLIE

Okay! (she covers Xander's ears) Congratulations guys—you're gettin' laid with the best of us, an' Slayer stamina. (she does a fake cheer) Hooray…but really? No dirty details in front a' my man.

XANDER (stuttering)

Yeah—I don't wanna hear that stuff…pft, come on—I'm not some…hormone crazed teenage boy anymore. (The Slayers snicker as Billie raises her eyebrow at him, he tries to cover for himself) I love you baby.

BILLIE

Yeah you better. (she kisses him quickly)

WILLOW

(she thinks) Oh that Slayer stamina—Anyone know when Ken and Dawnie are getting back?

FAITH

Ew…TMI Red…

WILLOW

Not just that sicko! They've been gone a long time. (Dawn burst through the front door panting and slamming it behind her, she looks through the small window next to it) Oh…well that's convenient.

DAWN

(she turns to them) Oh thank god! You're all here—we have two things. A serious problem and serious possible good news.

BILLIE

Could go for some good news.

DAWN

Okay then, me and Kennedy found a weakness with the evil clones.

BUFFY

Dawn that's amazing! What kinda weakness?

DAWN

The kind where they actually are you guys…and turn into good you if they are faced with the real reasons they exist.

WILLOW

Lost me there…

DAWN

We ran into you and Billie's not so better halves at the magic shop. Kennedy stood up to them, when she made Evil Willow realize that if she killed her—you would probably go evil on her ass—

BUFFY

Dawn…

DAWN

Buffy…I think my sailor mouth is least of our worries!

WILLOW (reluctant)

Dawn…Where's Kennedy…

DAWN

(she looks to Willow with a sad expression) She got taken by them so I could get the message to you guys…she wanted to stop them since Madame Theresa gave evil you that spell book she put together for you.

WILLOW

(her eyes go wide as she is frozen) No, that's book in her hands—and…(she stands determined) I'll kill them.

XANDER

Easy Will…we don't even know where they took her. And they are probably blocking you from tracking her.

FAITH (freaked)

Suarez got kidnapped? Ah hell—they'll kill her!

DAWN

They cant…if they try Evil Willow turns into regular Willow and stops them—(she stops confusing herself) That didn't make sense and I saw it happening…

BILLIE

(she looks at the ring again) That's right…(everyone turns to her) The ring was supposed to be for findin' one's inner peace, the spells got crossed an' amplified its power splitting all of us…it only reverts when we find our inner peace. (she puts the ring on the coffee table thinking hard)

FAITH

Well bull crap! Like we're ever gonna get that guys! (they all look to her upset) Well I'm being honest! This junk haunts us—we can't just stop it.

BUFFY

There has to be another way

WILLOW

Well the ring is obviously the anchor—destroying it should cancel out the magics and break the spell.

XANDER

Well that's enough for me. (he picks up the lamp from the end table and lifts it, about to crush the ring on the table when he stops, yelping at the sudden echoing voice)

VOICE (echoing)

Alexander Harris! You put down that lamp right now and stop being stupid!

XANDER (freaked)

What the—(he and the other Scoobies look around searching for the source of the voice)

BUFFY

Is it just me—or did that sound like.

XANDER

Anya?

ANYA (Echoing Voice)

Xander! Put down the lamp already! Breaking the ring is gonna make it permanent you dummy! (another voice echoes with Anya's, this one sweeter)

VOICE (echoing)

Anya…you weren't supposed to intervene like that, we talked about this. Subtle messages and switches only.

WILLOW (she freezes)

…Tara?

TARA (echoing voice)

Oh Goddess…did you make all of us heard? (the Scoobies continue looking around confused, searching for the voices)

ANYA (echoing voice)

Well sorry…they're being morons. Isn't it our job to stop their stupid decisions? (another voice joins the two, somewhere between Tara's sweetness and Anya's harshness)

VOICE (echoing)

No Anya…now shut up you two! You already told them too much!

FAITH (confused)

Cordy? What the hell!

CORDELIA (echoing voice)

Anya you idiot! They still hear us!

ANYA (echoing voice)

Well I don't know how to turn it off! You're the leader…hit the Overseer override or something!

WILLOW

Overseer? What are you guys talking about?

TARA (echoing voice)

Look Anya, I know you're kinda knew to this but it isn't that hard. Now for the love of Hecate just shut up!

ANYA (echoing voice)

You are much more harsh since you died Tara…

TARA (echoing voice)

Because I take my position seriously?

BUFFY

We still hear you guys!

CORDELIA (echoing voice)

Oh screw this! I think its about Intervention time anyways.

The Scoobies are all to their feet by now in the living room looking around, freaked out at the voices of their passed friends and loved ones around them. Near the stairwell three bright sparkling stars start twinkling, becoming larger and turning into human form. The Scoobies look in shock as three female forms begin to materialize as the little twinkling stars begin to spin around as Cordelia appears flanked close behind by Tara and Anya. They are all dressed in white and soft crème colors, Cordelia wearing a similar ensemble to the outfit she wore when she ascended to a higher plane before returning possessed by Jasmine only it is accented with unique diamond jewelry, she looks proud and happy as she looks at the Scoobies before her. Anya to her left wears white skinny jeans with similar colored heels, a white blouse and jacket over it with dangling sparkling diamond earrings matching the necklace she wears. She looks mildly nervous, knowing she just made a mistake as she smiles shyly at Xander who looks shocked to see her. Tara to Cordelia's right stands in a more simple flowing white floor length, long sleeve dress with similar diamond jewelry to Cordelia and Anya as she smiles to Willow who has tears in her eyes as she stands speechless looking at her. The Scoobies all look in shock.

CORDELIA

Divine Intervention that is. (she smiles proudly to them)

BLACK OUT


	19. A Divine InterventionReunion

I enjoyed writing this one...possibly too much lol! I need more guest stars i think :/

Anyways! Here's the next 'episode' of the 'show' To get you guys ready for the shocking THREE PART FINALE! :D Thats right...I went there homies! Get pumped cuz its gonna be huge!

No. Its not mine. Buffy. No. Just. No.

Read and review if ya like it! I hope you guys do cuz i totally loved writin this one :D keep on rockin, love you guys!

* * *

Episode 19—A Divine Intervention/Reunion

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

CUT TO: FOREST CLEARING—SUNSET

Jamie speaks with Malcom about the cursed Celtic ring.

JAMIE

This ring is cursed, its meant to split strength, magic, power, personalities, even people if they have enough of a split between them inside. It's extremely dangerous if not used properly an' can only be used once every century

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—NIGHT

Evil Faith has Buffy pinned to the grass, holding the old knife once used to gut Faith to her head.

EVIL FAITH

Watch it Beautiful…(she whispers seductively into Buffy's ear) We both know how fightin' gets me.

BUFFY

You're not Faith.

EVIL FAITH

Actually yeah I am…I have every memory she had, every feeling she ever felt before we split. And the whack thing is…theres a lot of 'em for you. (Buffy fights against her again)

EVIL WILLOW

Be careful. You're not in Kansas anymore. (Kennedy backs up to the railing of the patio as Evil Willow holds her hand to Kennedy's face, sizing her up) And the Wicked Witch is out to get your ruby slippers. (she holds her hand in front of Kennedy's face making her cringe frozen in horror)

XANDER

Just saying…I don't know how afraid of you I should be.

EVIL BILLIE

(she grabs his throat and pushes him up against the house) Lets start with afraid. Then maybe, (she moves her free hand to his cheek) We can go to horrified.

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT—NIGHT

Faith and Buffy sit on Faith's bed

FAITH

She has all my strength…my skills…my memories…(she turns to Buffy almost frightened) How am I supposed to fight that Buffy?

BUFFY

(she looks into her eyes and kisses Faith deeply. When she pulls back Faith is left breathless, Buffy looks into her eyes sweetly again) You have me. (Faith starts kissing Buffy deeply again, the two shuffle slowly back on the bed)

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—SUNSET

The Scoobies minus Kennedy sit in the living room as Dawn stands near them freaked out.

WILLOW (reluctant)

Dawn…Where's Kennedy…

DAWN

(she looks to Willow with a sad expression) She got taken by them so I could get the message to you guys…she wanted to stop them since Madame Theresa gave evil you that spell book she put together for you

FAITH (freaked)

Suarez got kidnapped? Ah hell—they'll kill her!

DAWN

They cant…

CUT TO: MAGIC SHOP

Evil Willow grabs her head in pain as she reverts back to normal Willow, then runs to hug Kennedy. Evil Billie tries to stab Kennedy only to be shot away by a white lightning bolt by Evil Willow (reverted normal)

DAWN (V.O.)

if they try Evil Willow turns into regular Willow and stops them.

WILLOW

Well the ring is obviously the anchor—destroying it should cancel out the magics and break the spell. (Xander lifts up the lamp, about to smash the ring on the table)

ANYA (echoing voice)

Alexander Harris! You put down that lamp right now and stop being stupid!

XANDER

Anya?

TARA (echoing voice)

Anya…you weren't supposed to intervene like that, we talked about this.

WILLOW (she freezes)

…Tara?

CORDELIA (echoing voice)

Oh screw this! I think its about Intervention time anyways. (The three women materialize wearing all white outfits in bright twinkling stars in the living room in front of the Scoobies) Divine Intervention that is. (she smiles proudly to them)

BLACK OUT

UNKNOWN CAVERN—NIGHT

Kennedy is chained to a stonewall, beaten and bloody looking exhausted. Evil Billie walks up to her holding a knife.

EVIL BILLIE

Damn Suarez…guess ya really are a Slayer after all. (she grabs Kennedy by the hair and pulls her head upright to look into her eyes) Didn't think you'd stay awake this long honestly.

KENNEDY (in pain)

Well…you know me. Don't wanna miss any of the fun.

EVIL BILLIE

An' there's so much fun left girlfriend! (she swings the knife quickly, making a gash across Kennedy's eyebrow, she cringes at the pain) Well shoot…I guess I missed your eye. An' I was so lookin' forward to see if you could pull off the eye patch look like my cuddle bear.

KENNEDY (in pain)

Like…Xander…would ever have anythin' to do with a—evil bitch like you.

EVIL BILLIE

Ya know…that almost hurt. (she punches Kennedy across the face) Almost. (she starts to walk away out of the cavern)

KENNEDY (in pain)

(she calls after her) They're gonna find me you know. Soon as Dawn gets back to them…they're gonna look for a way to get rid of you all.

JAMIE

(he walks out of the shadows with a huge grin) Not on my watch.

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—NIGHT

The Scoobies all look in disbelief at Cordelia, Tara, and Anya standing before them.

WILLOW (frozen)

Tara…Is it—

TARA (softly)

Yeah Will. Its me. (she smiles softly as tears start to line Willow's shocked eyes)

XANDER

(He steps forward to Anya who also steps up to him) Anya? This isn't some trick again? Cause lemme just say, been there done—(Anya smacks him hard across the face, Xander backpedals a little holding his cheek and looking at her not helping the smile that comes) Nope…that's you.

ANYA (annoyed)

You could of spent longer then two months grieving for me Xander!

XANDER

I did! Still do…

BILLIE

Believe me…he still does. (Anya looks to her as Billie gives an awkward smile) Hi, nice to meet you.

ANYA

(she smiles sweetly) Likewise, its nice to finally meet you Billie.

BILLIE (confused)

It is?

ANYA

Well sure. I might not like how he got over me so fast…but I've seen how good you are to him. Not to mention I find it amusing how he fell for yet another demon woman.

XANDER

It's a curse. (he smiles)

CORDELIA

It actually might be. (Xander turns to her and smiles) Alright Harris…get over here. (she smiles and hugs Xander she releases him and turns to Dawn and the two Slayers) You guys too. (Buffy and Dawn go to greet Cordelia while Faith rolls her eyes and does the same, they also say their hellos to Anya)

BILLIE

(Xander goes back to stand with her) Should I be worried both of your ex girlfriends just materialized in front of us?

XANDER

(she looks to them then back to Billie) Nah.

BUFFY

Yeah…what the hell was that about?

CORDELIA

In a second. (she looks to Willow who is still frozen seeing Tara who is waiting calmly for a reaction) One more reunion before we start anything.

TARA

Willow? (she looks softly to Willow who is still frozen with tears now falling from her eyes) You need to move some time Will. (she smiles sweetly)

WILLOW (frozen)

I just…Are you really here?

TARA

Yeah, more or less. (Willow breaks down and runs to Tara's arms hugging her, the two embrace strongly) I never stopped watching over you.

WILLOW (softly)

I know. I felt it. (she pulls back and looks sweetly into Tara's eyes) Goddess, how is this possible?

TARA

Well…I'll let Cordelia explain that one. (they turn to her as she smiles softly to Tara who nods in return)

CORDELIA

Long story short…we all died.

FAITH (sarcastic)

Gosh…what a story. Cant wait for the sequel…

CORDELIA

(she shoots Faith a teasing glare) Wasn't done. Anyways, we died but our destinies weren't completed yet. They were meddled with I guess is a way to put it.

DAWN

Wait…how do you meddle with destiny?

ANYA

Futures are never fully set in stone, even what Seers view can be changed…the smallest things change everyone's pre-written destiny to the Powers that Be.

BUFFY

But…if its pre-written how does it—I'm so lost.

TARA

Timelines are always shifting Buffy, basically us three died before our time to completely fulfill what we were meant to do on this plane. (Willow looks guilty but Tara gives her an assuring look) Anything could have changed it, I could have eaten one too many bowls of cereal for all the universe knows or stepped on the wrong lady bug somewhere.

CORDELIA

So basically…after we died we were offered the ability to exist on a higher plane, watching over the champions of this plane. (she smiles proudly) We're the Powers that Be for Earth!

BUFFY (smiling)

Get out!

WILLOW (proud)

That's amazing!

TARA

Well we're not the only ones.

ANYA

Yes. There are several others who watch over the mere mortals. But given our pasts and knowledge about the battle and the current champions leading it…we watch over all those on the front lines of the good fight.

CORDELIA

Yeah, (she gives Anya a sarcastic 'Cordelia' smile and look) And only intervening directly when we are meant to. And not turning the conscience communicator on loudspeaker for us all to be heard.

ANYA

Oh you'll get over it, besides things are different now and you said we would have to tell them sooner or later anyways.

BILLIE

Tell us what?

CORDELIA

The reason why we're allowed to come to you like this now.

FAITH

Yeah…aren't you supposed to communicate to us through our Seer?

TARA

Yes. But the balance in the universe has changed dramatically, when we found out we could do this we knew serious trouble was approaching.

BILLIE

Jamie?

ANYA

Part of it. There is a lot you are all still meant to face. Things you may wish weren't true. (she looks to Buffy) Your destiny wasn't done with the First Buffy…a whole new chapter of it started.

BUFFY

Oh great…just please tell me I don't have to die again.

CORDELIA

Hey the second time was your fault. Only the first one was written. (she plops down on the chair) Just makes our job harder.

XANDER

What is your job anyways? (she looks at their outfits) Advertise Clorox?

TARA

(she laughs) I miss your jokes Xander. (he smiles proudly) No, like we said we are part of the Powers that Be for Earth now…us three are basically Guardian Angels. I watch over the witches, warlocks, and occult of the dimension.

CORDELIA

I watch the Seers and Prophets. Give them the messages they need. And right now I'm sort of stuck with the Slayers too…damn double duty they got me pulling.

ANYA

And I watch over the reformed demons and other estranged humans or beings in the fight. Sort of sucks when you think about it…I got stuck with the leftovers.

BILLIE (proud)

Nah, makes me feel special! I get my own Guardian Angel.

ANYA

Yeah…the girl that Xander left at the al—

XANDER

Hey! Why don't you guys tell us what the intervention is for anyways?

TARA

Its best we wait until everyone is here. Where are they?

DAWN

Landon is at Krystal's, lemme go call 'em. (she walks away on her cell phone)

ANYA

(realizing) You never told her did you?

BILLIE (confused)

Told me what?

XANDER

For pretty obvious reason Anya…(he gives her a pleading look)

ANYA (annoyed)

(she looks to Buffy) Please tell me one of you told her! (they look away as she turns to Willow) Not even you Willow? I get the cold shoulder from you for the longest time…it took a Troll attack to get you to believe I wouldn't hurt Xander and you never told this poor girl what he did!

BILLIE

Whoa whoa…what is she talkin' about guys?

XANDER

(he looks to Anya with a final pleading look) Anya…

ANYA (frustrated)

Tell her right now Xander…or I will.

TARA

She deserves to know.

XANDER

(he turns to Billie worried as she looks confused) Billie…remember when I said that I used to be engaged to Anya? (she nods solemnly) Well, I should tell you why we never actually got married.

BILLIE

I thought she died?

XANDER

No. (Anya scoffs, he gives her a strong glare) Well yes…but we broke up a while before that. I sort of—(he trails off)

BILLIE

(she takes his hand and looks him softly in the eye) You can tell me anything Xander…you know that.

ANYA

(Xander looks at Billie worried) For cripes sake! He left me…at the alter! (Billie raises a confused eyebrow at her then turns back to Xander)

XANDER

I wasn't ready. I knew I wasn't but—(he looks to Anya softly) I loved her so much I didn't care. I'm so sorry Anya…I didn't mean to hurt you like that.

ANYA

Well you did. And so help me if you do anything like that to this girl I'll smite you Xander Harris!

BILLIE

I think that was almost a blessing. (she smiles as she looks to Cordelia worried) She cant really do that can she?

CORDELIA

We'll keep an eye on her. (she sits forward) Now…back to the question you all should have asked. "Oh Cordy, whatever did you mean when you said for now you watch over the Slayers?" (they look at her blankly) Really…nothing?

WILLOW

Well since you all watch over what you used to be…Kinda figured since you were the head higher being that you just took the Slayers too.

CORDELIA

Wrong-O super witch! I'm just keepin' the spot warm for ya. (she smiles as Willow freezes)

WILLOW

What?

TARA

The original Guardians were Immortal Willow…so are you now.

ANYA

(they look confused) Oh, Willow is most likely not going to grow old anymore. At least not in the wrinkling or becoming decrepit way.

BILLIE

Its like Banshee immortality. (Tara looks to her and smiles with a nod)

TARA

Yes. Willow became a higher being when she changed destiny and awakened the Slayers. (Willow looks at her shocked as Tara gives her a warm smile) No one has ever made themselves such a being before…not since the Old Ones.

WILLOW (shocked)

Goddess…

CORDELIA

Yes, you are. (she stands up) You'll know when your time is right to pass to our plane. But don't let a creepy demon named Skip tell you when…that only ends in getting possessed…(they look at her confused) Right, wrong demon fighting gang.

FAITH

Actually, I know what your talkin' about…(she thinks then realizes) You summoned that rock bastard back in LA!

WILLOW

Wait…(she turns to Cordelia) Was it you who I was fighting with to get Angel's soul back?

CORDELIA

Hey…I was possessed by a bitch goddess from hell alright! She kinda gave me some weird pregnancy symptoms…

DAWN

(she walks back in still on her cell phone) Like being evil? (Cordelia gives them a glare as they laugh. Dawn goes back to her phone conversation) No not you Landon…what makes you think I'm lying? How is me saying 'theres three higher beings in our living room, come over' hard to believe? (she rolls her eyes) Yes I know…now remember our lives here for a second…No its not a prank! For craps sake Landon put Krystal on the phone….What do ya mean she's not fallin' for it either? Get over here before I make Cordelia give her a vision. (the Scoobies start laughing)

BUFFY

Remember when we tricked Xander into thinking I was in love with a reptile demon?

WILLOW

(she starts laughing) Hey yeah! That was a good one.

XANDER

Alright…In my defense lets look at the people she's dated. Vampire. Black ops agent. Vampire. Vampire Slayer…

BUFFY

Just made it funnier though Xander

ANYA

Not even I believed her that time…

TARA

I did. (they look to her chuckling) What! I barely knew you guys back then…

WILLOW

Goddess I missed you Tara.

TARA

I know you did. (she smiles sweetly)

DAWN

(into her cell phone, frustrated) This is getting ridiculous…at least come over so we can go on patrol…No! I'm not just trying to trick you to come over—ugh!

CORDELIA

We don't have time for this. (she looks to Tara) Ready?

TARA

Yep. (the two wave their hands in front of them, small twinkling stars emit from them and start to swirl into the form of two people. Landon and Krystal materialize in the living room shocked, looking around confused and freaked out from the trip)

KRYSTAL (freaked)

Holy hell!

LANDON (freaked)

(he pats his chest) Whoa…never thought I'd be able to teleport before…

CORDELIA

You didn't. (she smirks as the two teens look up at her, Tara and Anya in shock)

LANDON (shocked)

Oh crud…you weren't kidding were ya Dawn…

DAWN (sarcastic)

Yeah…cause saying the Powers that Be are in my house are right up there with is your refrigerator running.

CORDELIA

(she looks to Krystal who is staring as if in deep though) Don't even think about it girl.

KRYSTAL (faking innocent)

Think about what…

CORDELIA

Paybacks for the visions. Been there, they suck yeah but believe it or not you're the most important here. Anyone can have muscle or skills but the Powers chose you to relay their messages…be honored.

DAWN

Well…quick introduction. Since you guys obviously know them since you…well watch over us…Landon, Krystal, this is Cordelia—she watches over Slayers and Seers. (they nod their hellos) Tara, she watches over witches and warlocks. (she smiles as Landon smiles at her widely) And Anya watches over other supernatural champions, humans in the fight, and reformed demons.

ANYA

Well…with a couple exceptions anyways. (they look confused) Well Tara wanted to watch over Kennedy for example.

WILLOW

(her eyes go wide) Kennedy…(she looks to Tara shocked then away) Oh my god…she was kidnapped.

TARA

That's part of why we're here…(she looks worried to Willow who is staring off into space freaked out) Your evil doppelgangers are disrupting the balance pretty badly. That ring was never meant to be used like this.

WILLOW (freaked)

I completely forgot about Kennedy…

FAITH

What are ya talkin' about Red?

WILLOW (freaked)

(She looks up guilty) I completely forgot that she was gone…that she wasn't here.

XANDER

Will—(she runs off and out the back door) Ah hell…

ANYA

Can't say I'm surprised.

TARA

Anya…

ANYA

Well its true. You and Willow were like soul mates. You got killed and Willow was so ticked off she turned evil to end her pain. Kennedy came along but she never forgot you even though she coped. Then poof…here you are. Its all very dramatic.

BUFFY

(she looks to Tara) Maybe you should go talk to her?

TARA

Give her a minute to think. (Buffy nods softly)

CORDELIA

Lets get to why we're here anyways. We need serious help.

XANDER

Always did Cordy. (he smirks teasingly as she gives him a glare)

CORDELIA

The spells crossing with the ring released some strong energy. Then with what it brought into the world it seriously disrupted the balance.

BILLIE

Our evil selves.

ANYA

Yes. Only it didn't literally split you like it should have.

TARA

Willow's magic overloaded it…so it sort of copy split you guys. They are your evil selves…only you still have that evil deep inside of you.

BILLIE

So…the balance of evil in the world spiked. (they nod) That's how three beings of pure good were able to come to us directly.

CORDELIA

Well we've been able to do that now since the Slayers were awakened. We just need to either be summoned or have a serious reason to come ourselves.

FAITH

Summoned?

TARA

Whenever you guys need us, Willow has the power to summon any or all of us to you. But try not to abuse that right…it could awaken strong evils if we walk this plane too long or often.

XANDER

Well in that case, cut to the chase! What did ya need to tell us?

ANYA

How to beat Jamie and destroy the hierarchy of Ireland's demons for good.

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN—NIGHT

Kennedy falls to her knees looking in worse shape then before. She pants heavily as Evil Faith and Evil Billie stand looking at her darkly with maniacal grins on their faces. Kennedy spits blood away as her hair falls in her face covering her angry pain filled eyes. She chuckles to herself.

KENNEDY (in pain)

That all…ya got?

EVIL FAITH

Damn. Chika's still standin' even when she's getting the hell tortured outta her by her best friends. (she throws a knife swiftly towards Kennedy, it impales the wall just by her head not even making Kennedy blink)

KENNEDY (in pain)

Missed.

EVIL BILLIE

Ya know…ever wonder why you're always the one gettin' tortured Ken? (she walks forward with a Zippo lighter, flicking the flame out)

KENNEDY (in pain)

Never really…(she winces) Crossed my mind.

EVIL BILLIE

Yes it did. (she grins as she picks up a stake and holds an end of it to the lighter until it catches fire and burns freely) When ya first moved here, that Cupid bitch…you're just the regular damsel in distress ain't ya?

KENNEDY (in pain)

Worth it—I like thinkin' like it's a. (she gulps as Evil Billie moves closer with the fire) Initiation or somethin'.

EVIL FAITH

Careful Mini-me…Blondie feels your fear. (she lunges for Kennedy and pulls her away from the wall pinning her to the ground with her knee) And she's getting high off it.

EVIL BILLIE

(she takes a deep breath as her eyes glow slightly brighter) Good old school fear…nothin' like it. (Kennedy struggles against Evil Faith)

JAMIE

(he steps out of the shadows) Aww come on! Don't I get a turn sis? (he grins darkly as she turns to him and rolls her eyes handing him the burning stake) That's better.

KENNEDY (in pain)

Alright…I'm starting to realize a few things—(she winces at Evil Faith's force to her beaten back)

JAMIE

Like?

KENNEDY (in pain)

Why Faith is so guilty about how she was like. (Evil Faith grins and adds more pressure to Kennedy's back making her groan in pain) Why Billie got so scared when she almost lost it. (Evil Billie grins widely as Kennedy looks up at Jamie with a look that could kill) And why she hates your guts you son of a bitch.

JAMIE

Yeah. (he thinks for a second) My mom was a bit of a bitch. Then again…so is her daughter. Oops. (he drops the burning stake to the ground and it rolls to Kennedy's face, burning her cheek as she groans at the pain) My bad Slayer. Hey Billie, mind pickin' that back up for me?

EVIL BILLIE

Sure thing Bro. (she kneels down and grabs the stake torch relieving Kennedy's pain for only a moment until running it across her bare arm soliciting a yelp of pain through clenched teeth) Slayers are fun to torture…they stay awake longer and don't die as fast.

EVIL FAITH

Just don't go gettin' any ideas Rock Star.

KENNEDY (in pain)

(with a look of rage in her eyes) You guys are so dead…

JAMIE

Bet you regret lettin' that little twerp go huh?

KENNEDY (in pain)

Not a bit. (she groans as the burning continues)

JAMIE

Well its alright…this should piss Billie off enough to make her sloppy so I can finally kill her and take what's mine.

EVIL BILLIE

I'm right here ya know…

JAMIE

Yeah, and the Tuatha already said they wouldn't give you power unless the other Billie is dead. Now shut up and torture the baby Slayer. (he turns around and walks out of the cavern with a grin as Kennedy shrieks) I have my own errand to run.

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—NIGHT

Willow stands at the end of the patio leaning against the railing as she looks up at the stars. Tara walks out the back door looking at her softly as she approaches her.

WILLOW

(staring at the stars) Some of them don't even exist anymore. (Tara smiles to herself as she remembers the conversation) They already exploded a long time ago…they're just so far away we didn't get to see it yet. Its like the universe is lying to us in the most subtle way.

TARA

Well that's a new twist to the ending.

WILLOW

(she turns and looks at Tara with a 'someone kicked my puppy' expression) I feel like everything has been twists these last few years. I lost you, found you, lost you again…for good that time. Then—

TARA

You found Kennedy.

WILLOW

Why did you choose to watch over her Tara? She's a Slayer…Cordy is supposed to be her Overseer.

TARA

I figured she loves you, like how you love her. (Willow pulls a look of guilt) I wanted to make sure nothing happened to her, make sure you didn't go through that again.

WILLOW

(tears line her eyes) Suddenly I feel like I'm betraying you.

TARA

You're not, Willow. I don't exist on this plane anymore.

WILLOW

But you're here. (she looks into Tara's eyes hardly able to form words) And I know its you…no cheap trick or shadow or messed up spell gone wrong…You're Tara.

TARA

So I've been told. (she smiles lightly)

WILLOW

Well if I'm not betraying you…I feel like I'm betraying Kennedy now. (Tara looks at her confused as tears start falling from her eyes) I love her Tara.

TARA

I know you do Will.

WILLOW (softly)

But I love you too.

TARA

I know. (she steps up to Willow and stops right in front of her) And I never want you to stop.

WILLOW

But…its not fair to Kennedy…

TARA

You've had this conversation with Kennedy already. You love us both, but right now you are _in_ love with her. (tears continue to fall from Willow's eyes) I see the way she looks at you. The way she holds you. The way she would die for you Willow. (Willow starts to sob softly) If there was anyone in the world for me to give my blessing for you to be with it would be Kennedy.

WILLOW

I just don't know if I can be what she needs…(she looks away back to the stars) She deserves better, someone who can give her everything.

TARA

(she stands by Willow at the railing looking at the stars with her) Kennedy knows what we had, even still have Willow. She's seen it in your eyes and in your heart. The fact you give her anywhere near that is the same as someone giving themselves twice to someone.

WILLOW

But not all of _me_. (she closes her eyes trying to block the tears) I don't even know how we got together in the first place.

TARA

You fell in love, it happens.

WILLOW

Yeah…but so soon after you—(she looks to Tara with a sad look in her eyes) I never though it would last. I never thought—

TARA

She would fall in love with you. (Willow looks guilty) Or that you would fall in love with her, I know the feeling. (Tara reaches out a hand to Willow's cheek. Willow takes it softly looking into Tara's eyes) Do you remember the night you first told me you loved me?

WILLOW (softly)

How could I forget.

TARA

It was the day Oz came back…he found out I loved you and lost control of the wolf in him. Then you made a choice to be with the one you loved. I though I was going to lose you.

WILLOW

(she starts realizing) But I chose you.

TARA

(she smiles) You did.

WILLOW (freaked)

But Tara—I can't…

TARA

Easy Willow, I'm not saying you choose over me. I'm just saying the situation is kinda the same. Did you ever stop loving Oz?

WILLOW

(softly) No.

TARA

(she looks into Willow's eyes and moves her hand from Willows cheek down to cover Willow's on the patio railing) Are you ever going to stop loving me?

WILLOW

Not even if I have to go to hell and back again!

TARA

What about Kennedy? (Willow looks in thought) Could you picture your life without her?

WILLOW

…No. (she looks at Tara again) I can't, and I don't want to.

TARA

(she smiles) Then be with her. Don't think about a life without her unless you have to. That's what being _in_ love is. Losing yourself in someone today just hoping they are in your tomorrow too.

WILLOW

(she wipes her tears away) Thank you Tara. You always knew exactly what to say.

TARA

Knew? (she smiles teasingly) I still do. I'm a higher being now…its my job. (Willow chuckles softly)

WILLOW

I need to find her.

TARA

I tried to bring her back myself…but she's being blocked by your doppelganger. (Willow looks defeated) You can do this Willow. You're connected to her by more then magic, try and sense her.

Willow nods and closes her eyes as she tries to feel for Kennedy. She is pulled into a soft vision of Kennedy laying on the floor battered as she is tortured by Evil Faith and Evil Billie. Evil Faith gives her a swift kick in the ribs knocking the wind out of her. Kennedy opens her eyes softly and looks off as she feels Willow searching for her.

KENNEDY (in pain)

…Willow…(this time a punch across the jaw from Evil Billie)

TARA

Willow? (Willow opens her eyes wide)

WILLOW (surprised)

It worked…I was connected to her and—I actually saw her.

TARA

(she smiles softly) Good. Now we can save her. (she starts to walk away but Willow takes her arm and pulls her back)

WILLOW

Thank you Tara…for everything.

TARA

Pep talks are good for every occasion.

WILLOW

No. I mean _everything_. (Tara smiles as she leans in and gives Willow a soft lingering kiss. She pulls back and looks into her eyes softly with a smile as Willow looks in mild surprise)

TARA

Consider that a you're welcome. (Willow smiles sweetly) Kennedy's a lucky woman, she gets those everyday. I remember when that was me. (Willow looks at her sweetly as a tear slides down her cheek) Don't cry, you should be the happiest woman in the world. You have been given three deep true loves in one lifetime. And when you are ready, Willow Rosenberg, you will be a goddess.

WILLOW

Just like you.

TARA

(she smiles softly) Only more powerful and with a destiny you couldn't even imagine. But that's later, you need to live this life now and not worry about what the next one holds yet. Carpe diem Will, remember that.

WILLOW

(wipes tears away and collects herself) I will.

TARA

Good. (she takes Willow's hand) now come on, time to teach you guys how to deal with demon princes with a grudge and save Kennedy.

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—NIGHT

Faith and Billie both sit on opposite ends of the couch waiting impatiently. Xander and Buffy sit next to each of them on the arms of the couch trying to comfort them. Dawn, Landon, and Krystal sit on the floor against the wall while Anya and Cordelia stand near each other conversing to themselves. Tara and Willow walk in and Willow takes a seat in the middle of the couch as Tara nods to Anya and Cordelia, the three higher beings face the Scoobies.

CORDELIA

Okay, we don't have much time before we have to leave the plane. Too much time here is dangerous to you, us and the universe.

ANYA

But you're going to need us to get Kennedy back and keep Willow sane.

WILLOW

Always count on you to be supportive Anya.

ANYA

Anytime. (Willow smiles to herself)

BUFFY

How much time do we have?

CORDELIA

I'd say we shouldn't stay past sunrise, so only a few hours.

XANDER

So what's the plan?

TARA

Willow was able to find Kennedy. Her evil self can't block the natural and supernatural connection they have no matter how hard she tries.

DAWN (proud)

Go Willow! Show Darth Rosenberg who's boss!

ANYA

Oh god she sounds like Andrew! (she turns to Buffy) You should be raising her better.

BUFFY

(she gives Anya a sarcastic sneer) Back to the point. You guys said you had a way to stop the evil Scooby wannabees?

CORDELIA

(the three looks worried to each other) We do…

BILLIE

(she sits forward in anticipation) So? What is it?

TARA (guilty)

We can't tell you.

FAITH (frustrated)

Why the hell not!

ANYA

Because we can't. You're supposed to find that out for yourselves, we can't intervene more then we already have.

KRYSTAL

I'm back to being annoyed with the Powers guys, who's with me?

CORDELIA

Hey watch it Seer…I'll give you a vision you'll never forget. (Krystal shuts up real fast) That's better. (she smirks and turns back to the Scoobies) We can't solve all your problems guys, but we _can_ help with one of them.

BILLIE

Please tell me it has to do with a certain twin of mine…cause I've had it up to here with him.

TARA

It does. Billie, is there anything you remember from your demon days?

BILLIE

(she flinches) All a' it…why?

TARA

Okay, now do you remember anything about the days before it? The stories your father told you?

BILLIE

Well yeah, they're kinda what keep me goin'.

CORDELIA

But you didn't think your dad was serious when he told you your mother was a Banshee did you? (Billie looks down and shakes her head) When you found out it was all true, you decided to research your other half. Tell us Billie, what did you find? (she walks towards the bookshelf of tomes from Giles)

BILLIE

Well…basic stuff. The legend about the one with the voice of an angel that turns to a deadly howl in an instant…super strong, head of the Irish hierarchy of demons.

ANYA

And did you happen to look up the hierarchy of demons?

BILLIE

Well sure…just like any other empire kinda thing I guess. Peasant demons, warrior demons, the ruler who voices the word of those the kingdom worships. In Irelands case the Tuatha.

TARA

Now…everyone knows how a lot of empires ended—fallen, destroyed, and replaced.

BILLIE (confused)

Okay…

LANDON

Not to be rude (the three look at him and he instantly becomes nervous) Mighty ones? (Tara smiles at him) But—umm

TARA

We aren't gonna smite you Landon, my job is to watch over you, go on.

LANDON

Right. (he smiles softly) Well…you don't seem to exactly be helping Billie much. Just keep asking her cryptic things. And like you said we're sort of on the clock.

ANYA

Silly warlock, weren't you paying attention earlier? (Landon looks confused) We can't directly intervene, you're all lucky we can even appear to you now. And almighty beings are always known for being cryptic.

CORDELIA

(She pulls the black leather bound Celtic myth book off the bookshelf and thumbs through it) We can, however…steer you in the right direction. So go on Billie, tell us what you're getting out of this.

BILLIE (shock)

(she thinks then realizes what they're saying looking up in shock) Ah hell no! The Tuatha's empire has been thriving since the dawn of time! The first ruler of Celtic land was an Old One!

ANYA

You're over four decades old…how have you not heard "all good things must end"? (she turns to Xander) I'm sorry Xander, but your girlfriend is an idiot.

XANDER

Anya…

BILLIE (freaked)

(she stands up quickly, still freaked out) Call me the idiot? You guys are the fricken Powers that Be! What are ya like thinkin' I can tear down the Tuatha's empire? They're freakin Gods!

CORDELIA

(she continues flipping intently through the legends book speaking calmly) Buffy's beaten a God before. But we aren't asking you to kill the Tuatha…we're asking you to revolt against their empire—in a sense.

WILLOW

There's no one to revolt with…Irish demons are all very loyal to the Tuatha.

ANYA

Yes, but they would all be free to run about as normal demons if the link to the Tuatha was broken. Which is as simple as killing the royal blood line. (Billie freezes)

XANDER

(he stands up quickly) Stop right there Anya. We are not killing Billie, how can you even ask that?

ANYA

Billie isn't the official blood line anymore, she refused the throne.

TARA

But she is powerful enough to be the one to sever the line.

BILLIE (realizing)

By killing Jamie…

BUFFY

But we were gonna do that anyway…so besides finding out that killing our current Big Bad would make Billie free, you guys aren't really helping much.

BILLIE

Unless you have a magical way for me to be able to take him out…He fully embraces the demon inside himself, I might have more control now but it doesn't mean that I can take him.

XANDER

At least not with backup. Last time he just started howling at us…Billie isn't used to that so she couldn't block him for long.

WILLOW

And that's how the mess with evil us came around. (her and Faith look guilty)

ANYA

(she looks like the information she holds is killing her until she bursts) Alright I'm telling them!

CORDELIA (stern)

Anya…be careful what you say.

ANYA

The split was destined.

FAITH (shocked)

What the…

WILLOW (shocked)

You mean we were meant to be tortured like this! Goddess what the hell is wrong with the universe?

TARA

The battles you all have to face, individual and together, will determine the fate of the entire world. You all are the front line, the Generals in the up and coming war.

BUFFY

Wait…the war is already waging Tara.

TARA

Yes it is—but this will look like child's play compared to what we have seen in your destinies. (they look amazed and frightened at the same time) And no, don't ask because we can't tell you.

DAWN (pouting)

This sucks.

CORDELIA

We can't tell you about that future just yet. (she smiles as she flips to a page in the Celtic book and walks over to Billie setting it in her lap) But this should help with a closer one involving the possible end to the ultimate sibling rivalry.

BILLIE

(she reads the book then looks skeptical at the three higher beings) Really? That's what ya got for me?

WILLOW

Let me see. (she takes the book and reads) Eevul's Adder Stone ring?

DAWN

Oh! I know this one. Eevul was one of the first leader Banshees and according to legend she was one of the pure Irish blood line's own personal Siren of Misery.

BILLIE

Yeah, the O'Briens. Nice studyin' Dawnie.

DAWN

Research girl comes through. (she smiles proud)

BILLIE

Ya kinda missed the part where she was my Great-great-great-grandmother. (Dawn's eyes go wide as Billie smiles a teasing smile) She was the first of my family to take power. The story goes that she got the power to overthrow the O'Grady's Banshee family who had power at the time by getting a special sparkling crystal Adder stone ring charmed by the Carmens who were banished from the kingdom. It multiplies the wearer's powers an' makes 'em a super Banshee basically.

XANDER

So its another Gem of Amara…just for Banshees right?

BILLIE (intrigued)

The vampire ring? Its real?

BUFFY

Yeah. Angel broke it though, said it was too much.

BILLIE

Smart guy. But not exactly, it doesn't make you invincible. Just a lot stronger—kinda like demon steroids. Well it was anyways.

FAITH

Was?

WILLOW

(reading) Says the stone was a ring worn by Billie's family for generations. The third generation, her Great-grandmother abused its power and threatened the Tuatha, the ring's power was taken and she was replaced with the next heir.

ANYA

Yeah. Says the legend. (she smirks as though she has a trick up her sleeve)

XANDER

I never liked when she had that look…either meant something genius or something horrible.

CORDELIA

Something genius this time Harris. (she matches Anya's smile and turns to Billie) Wanna tell everyone what happened to this little trinket?

BILLIE

(she looks around acting innocent as the Scoobies stare her down) What?

FAITH

Don't what us Blondie…Where's the ring?

XANDER

(he looks at the picture in the book) Hey…that looks familiar…

BILLIE

Well I don't—(she looks over to Anya who is giving her a frightening glare as she gives in) Oh fine…(she reaches under her shirt collar and pulls a leather strung necklace out above her collar. Eevul's Adder Stone ring is strung on it. It is a simple crystal looking solid thick ring with a carved rough cut ridge design, the ring sparkles with a blue tint that matches a Banshee's eyes. the Scoobies all look at her with a 'Seriously…' stare) What? Family heirloom…when I killed my Mam I sorta—

ANYA

Tore it off her lifeless hand as a trophy?

TARA

Anya…

ANYA

What, its true!

BILLIE

Hey! Everyone in my family has owned this ring, plus it reminds me what not to become. I've never worn it on my finger—who the hell knows what the Tuatha could do if I did. Give its power back an' control me or somethin'.

LANDON

You mean you had a super Banshee energy bar around your neck all this time?

BUFFY

But they said it doesn't work anymore—(she turns to the three higher beings) Right?

TARA

Right…only the Tuatha didn't take its power—we did. (the Scoobies look shocked as Tara realizes what she said) Well not we, we…the Powers that Be did.

CORDELIA

The Tuatha liked how their rulers could never be questioned…higher beings? Not so much.

ANYA

But now, there's a Banshee fighting for us. We can give its power back.

FAITH

(the Scoobies all look amazed as Billie looks wide eyed in shock) Holy shit! (she punches Billie playfully) Hear that Rockstar? You're gonna get some serious steroid boosts to kick Jamie to the dirt!

KRYSTAL

Not just that, you're officially endorsed by the Powers chika! That's like a membership to good guy land.

LANDON

What? We didn't consider her a good guy before?

DAWN

Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little scared when she almost lost it a few times…

WILLOW

Yeah but with the new spell she's better now. Just has to check in with the coven every so often.

CORDELIA

So? What do ya say Billie. (Billie remains shocked as she looks at the floor in thought) Restore the Adder stone ring? Yay or nay?

JAMIE

Well…I gotta say yay. (everyone turns to see him standing in the doorway leaning against the frame with a dark grin) You all really need to watch who you let in here—might regret it one day.

BILLIE (harsh)

(she jumps up to block the rest of the gang from him) Leave. Now.

JAMIE

What? Not happy to see me? I brought you a present though. (Evil Faith walks in behind him and tosses a tortured and unconscious Kennedy to the floor next to Billie. She looks in pure anger as Willow jumps off the couch to her side)

WILLOW (hysterical)

Kennedy! (she checks for a pulse then turns to Jamie) You bastard! She's barely alive.

JAMIE

Oh trust me…she wishes she was dead. Two Banshee's torturin' the hell outta her, plus—(he looks to Evil Faith with a smile) Ya know…turns out Faith knows a thing or two 'bout torture. Very fun stuff.

FAITH

(she stands up from the couch and stares at Evil Faith) You did that to Ken.

EVIL FAITH

(she smirks darkly) Was a blast, Ken is one hell of a screamer (Faith starts to lunge for her out of spite but Buffy holds her back)

BUFFY

Wait Faith, its just what they want you to do.

EVIL FAITH

Yeah Faith, (she fakes cracking a whip making Faith try lunging for her again but Buffy holds her back)

BILLIE

So let me guess…the other two are here too right?

EVIL BILLIE

(she walks in behind Jamie and rests her elbow on his shoulder) You know us so well! Then again…I'm you so it makes sense right? (she walks up to Billie and stands right in her face) You really should try torturin' a Slayer some time. (she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply) they just take so much and last so long before they die. Its better then another Banshee.

BILLIE

(she grabs her evil self by the collar of her jacket in a fit of rage and screams as she throws her into a wall cracking it. As she tries to calm herself down her anger just grows and her eyes swirl blue as her tattoos trace through gold and return to black) I'll kill you.

EVIL BILLIE

(she sits up in the rubble of the wall and smirks while dusting off her clothes) Come on…you can't even take on Jamie, think you can take on me?

JAMIE (frustrated)

Hey. Watch it.

EVIL BILLIE

Whatever.

EVIL WILLOW

(She materializes in a purple electric mist and looks around at the damage and anger) Damn…I missed some of the party didn't I? (she notices Kennedy on the ground still passed out) Figures Ken's the first to pass out.

WILLOW (angry)

(her hair turns bright white as she stands up quickly to face her evil self) Enough!

EVIL FAITH

Ooooo, think ya hit Glenda's nerve. Careful, you guys might get in a lame spell fight again.

WILLOW (angry)

Know what I just thought of…(Evil Faith looks with a raised eyebrow) I probably can't beat myself up—but I sure as hell can kick Faith's ass. (Evil Faith looks wide eyed as Willow shoots a bolt of white lightning at her knocking her back into the wall, taking Evil Billie with her. Willow turns to Faith) No offense, but that felt really good.

FAITH

(she starts cheering with a huge grin on her face) Do it again! Do it again! Teach the bitch a lesson!

EVIL WILLOW

You know it works both ways. (she throws a dark purple lightning bolt at Faith, knocking her and Buffy into the fireplace mantle)

XANDER

(he runs over to Buffy and Faith, Buffy starts to stir and sit up as he reaches them as Faith remains unconscious) Crap are you alright?

BUFFY

(she rubs her head) Yeah—(she notices Faith and starts freaking out trying to wake her up, shaking her shoulders) Faith…Faith? Come on! Get up!

JAMIE

(he faces Billie as she stares at him in pure rage) What? You're just gonna stand there? Come on! You're a champion now, the Powers that Be offered you a super power boost to kill me, aren't ya gonna take it?

BILLIE (angry)

Not if there's the slightest chance you can take it to abuse it.

JAMIE

Too late. (he smirks darkly as he reaches under his shirt collar to reveal a chained amulet that is swirling blue, Billie looks in shock as she takes a step back)

DAWN (worried)

That cant be good…

TARA (freaked)

It's the worst thing that could have happened—

ANYA (freaked)

How the hell did he get that!

BILLIE (freaked)

Willow—(she looks over to her backing up as well) Ear plug spell…now.

Willow nods as she calls the Manu Strangulo spell and the Scoobies all cover their ears. Billie and Jamie both inhale deeply and let out soul shattering screams at each other. Willow's spell is quickly overrun and the Scoobies begin to wince in pain. Landon adds power to the spell as Dawn quickly adds energy to it by channeling the Key. This works for only a short amount of time as Jamie and Billie's eyes both begin glowing a menacingly bright color. Evil Billie stands up as she sees Jamie begin to falter and joins him in screaming against Billie. The Scoobies are quickly to their knees at the pain along with Evil Willow and Evil Faith. The only people still standing are the Banshees and Cordelia, Tara, and Anya as they hold their ground and look to one another still holding their hands to their ears. They nod and hold one hand forward each and they begin to sparkle. The twinkling sparkles travel towards Billie who has begin to quiver and turn weak at the overpowering howls of Evil Billie and Jamie. Tara reaches her hand out to Willow who takes it softly after a moment and a comforting nod. Willow holds her hand to Dawn, who holds her hand to Landon and so on until all the Scoobies are joined hands, lastly with Xander. He takes a deep breath and looks to Billie who falls to her knees about to be defeated. The group of Scoobies all start glowing with white twinkling lights that start to travel towards Billie and gathering around her, she soon gains a rush of power and gains a strong confidence against Jamie and Evil Billie who start to falter against Billie's gained strength from her friends.

XANDER

(yelling over the screaming) Its working!

CORDELIA (worried)

Not if Jamie knows how to use that Amulet.

TARA

If he starts using it we have to stay back.

WILLOW

Why?

TARA

Lets hope you don't have to find out.

The three Banshees are still in a gridlock, however Billie gets up to her feet with her friends' strength and starts to turn the tables. Evil Billie starts to look dazed as her eyes start to dim in intensity. Jamie's do the same as Billie takes the opportunity to jump and land a spin kick across their faces kicking them backwards. Evil Billie lands on her back while Jamie backpedals trying to regain his balance. The screaming stops and the sparkles around Billie fade back to her friends as she stands panting trying to catch her breath, ready for a fight with Jamie.

BILLIE

Looks like my bark an' bite is worse then yours now. (she smirks as Jamie looks at her full of anger. He screams as he leaps for her and the two start trading blows)

EVIL WILLOW

(she shakes her head trying to get past the pain of the Banshee cries) Damn…what a bunch of loud mouths. (she sees Billie and Jamie fighting, Billie gaining the upper hand—and she stands holding her hand out to them. It gains a purple misty tendril as she readies to help Jamie when Willow shoots a bolt of white lightning at her knocking her into the wall)

WILLOW

(she stands walking towards Evil Willow) That's not your fight.

EVIL WILLOW

(she stands up from the wall with a smirk as she dusts off her clothes) No, but this is. (she throws a dark purple electric mist at Willow who jumps out of the way of it. Landon puts up a bright purple force field trying to block it from hitting a knocked out Kennedy but he is knocked away in the process) Hey easy there Glenda…look who's getting hurt saving lover girl.

EVIL FAITH

(she sits up holding her head as she shakes it and looks over to Kennedy still lying unconscious. She sees Jamie losing the fight with Billie) Boss said if things started gettin' bad to kill the Baby Slayer. (she stands up and starts walking dazed to Kennedy)

BUFFY

(she looks from an unconscious Faith to see Evil Faith pulling a knife out of her boot and raising it to Kennedy. Buffy jumps up and grabs Evil Faith's wrist stopping the knife just before it slices into Kennedy's throat) I don't think so.

EVIL FAITH

(she smirks) Fightin' my battles now huh lover?

BUFFY

Just when you decide to try killing Faith's best friend. (she punches Evil Faith across the face knocking the knife out of her hand)

EVIL FAITH

Good thing ya still punch like ya used to. (she blocks another punch from Buffy and the two start trading blows as Evil Billie starts to get up)

EVIL BILLIE (dazed)

Ah hell—what did I drink last night?

EVIL FAITH

A can 'a whoop ass. (she smirks as Buffy kicks her across the jaw)

BUFFY

Kinda like that one? (she punches Evil Faith in the gut knocking the wind outta her)

EVIL FAITH (in pain)

Little help here Rockstar? (Evil Billie gets up and pulls Buffy off Evil Faith and starts beating her back. Once Evil Faith collects herself she joins in on a double team to Buffy)

DAWN

Ah hell. (she goes to Faith who is still unconscious and starts shaking her) Faith! Wake the crap up! Evil you and Billie are beating up Buffy. (with no response from Faith Dawn resorts to channeling the Key, her necklace starts glowing bright green as she holds her hand over Faith's forehead. Her hand starts glowing green as well as Faith inhales sharply and her eyes shoot open. She sits up quickly as she pants looking around)

FAITH

What the…(she sees Buffy getting beat on by her and Billie's evil selves) Ah hell no! (she jumps up and runs to the three)

DAWN (teasing)

You're welcome!

EVIL FAITH

(she grabs Buffy by the collar) Sorry lover, guess the Chosen One is done. (Buffy smirks as Faith walks up behind her. Evil Faith looks confused as she turns around seeing Faith standing)

FAITH

She ain't yo lover bitch. (she punches Evil Faith square across the jaw knocking her away)

With Billie and Jamie still locked in a brutal sibling rivalry, Willow and Evil Willow trading spells as they go flying around the room when deflected, Faith fighting her doppelganger and Buffy now taking on Evil Billie the house is in chaos. Xander moves over by the three higher beings as it seems the Scoobies are gaining the upper hand. He ducks as a stray lightning bolt shoots over his head and wind starts to kick up around them all as the two Willow's continue their battle. Evil Billie and Evil Faith get tossed to the wall and stay down looking dazed as Evil Willow is shot back to the wall as well. Willow and Faith stop to catch their breath as Buffy walks up to Evil Faith and picks her up by the collar.

EVIL FAITH (angry)

Gonna kill me B? (she lifts up her shirt showing the scar on her stomach again) Ya did it before…maybe find a roof for me to fall off again?

BUFFY

I'm sorry.

EVIL FAITH

(she freezes and looks at Buffy shocked. Buffy looks back to Faith who looks equally confused) What…

BUFFY (softly)

(still looking at Faith as she holds Evil Faith) I'm sorry. (she turns back to Evil Faith who is in shock) You exist because of me, I should have tried harder to help you before Faith…And now—

EVIL FAITH (softly)

B—(A sudden pain shoots through her head as her dark expression fades along with her intense dark makeup, she shakes her daze away as she looks up into Buffy's shocked eyes) Buffy…what's goin' on?

FAITH (shocked)

Oh my—(she walks over to Buffy still holding Evil Faith)

BUFFY (shocked)

How did…(Evil Faith winces as another pain shoots through her head and her dark features return, she looks freaked out as she pushes Buffy away and runs for the door, Evil Billie is close behind her freaked out)

WILLOW

(she grabs Evil Willow and forces her to look at Kennedy) See what you let them do to her? (Evil Willow struggles against her) No, you keep saying that you're me? Well I want you to see what they did to the woman we love. (Evil Willow looks at Kennedy and starts thrashing against Willow again, a tear falls down her cheek) I bet you watched…I bet you enjoyed it too you sick-o. (a tear falls down Willow cheek as well as she feels the guilt of what her evil self is capable of) Well!

EVIL WILLOW

(she falls to her knees tearing up) I couldn't…I refused to. (the tears fall from her eyes as her hair turns red and her eyes return to normal) Goddess—Kennedy…what did I do.

BILLIE

(she pins Jamie against the wall smirking) Guess you don't know how to use that thing huh?

JAMIE

(he looks to see Evil Willow on her knees looking like Willow crying, his eyes go wide) How did—(Billie turns to look as well and becomes shocked)

XANDER (to Tara)

What's going on?

TARA

I can't tell you—you guys need to figure it out remember?

EVIL WILLOW

(she looks up and sees Tara) Tara…(a pain shoots through her head and her evil features return) That's it! (she yells and a purple wave explodes from her body knocking everyone away as she runs out the door)

BILLIE

(she turns back to Jamie) And then there was one. (she locks her hand around his neck and starts to choke him, as he loses his air supply the amulet around his neck begins to swirl bright Caribbean sea blue. The color continues to swirl around with a pitch black as it begins glowing brightly and the glow travels up Jamie's body and he gains a similar aura. He looks at Billie's shocked expression as a smirk crosses his face)

JAMIE

You're gonna need that ring to kill me now. (he grabs Billie's wrist and pulls it from his neck and twists it around her back making her face the other Scoobies, he addresses Cordelia, Anya, and Tara) You better activate that ring before you leave Powers…I'll be back for it. (he throws Billie into Faith and Buffy who were moving to help. The three stumble backwards as Jamie chuckles darkly and leaps out the door. The Scoobies all recover slowly from the attack)

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—SUNRISE

The sun is about to rise. The Scoobies have gathered in the backyard as they recovered from Jamie's attack. Tara, Cordelia and Anya are standing with Buffy, Xander, Billie, and the Teens.

BILLIE

So the legend was true?

CORDELIA

Yeah—we hoped it wasn't but that was the Amulet the Banshee family before yours kept. It made them invincible.

BILLIE

That's why Eevul needed the ring. (she looks at the three worried) That's why I need the ring now…

ANYA

If you can think of any other way—

BILLIE

There isn't one. (she yanks the Adder stone ring necklace off and holds the ring to the three) You sure this isn't gonna make me lose control?

TARA

It wont. You need to keep it with you all the time. As soon as we restore its power every Banshee is going to feel it. They're gonna come after you for that power.

BUFFY

We'll help you Billie. (Billie nods and smiles a thanks) No one's gonna get that ring, especially not Jamie.

CORDELIA

After you all discovered the clones' weakness I think he's gonna wait to make his next move.

XANDER

Saw maybe…discovered the weakness not so much.

CORDELIA

You'll figure it out when it counts—Tara? (Tara nods and takes the ring holding it in the palm of her hand. Anya and Cordelia both place their hands over it and their hands begin to sparkle and glow white, the color soon turns to a bright blue as they move their hands showing the ring sparkling brightly)

TARA

Abracadabra. (she hands the ring back to Billie who holds it reluctantly) It wont be active all the time. Just when you use your powers to their limit, then it kicks in.

XANDER

(Billie nods but still looks frightened to put on the ring, Xander takes it from her softly and holds it to her finger) We're with you on this, we wont let anything happen to you. (Billie looks at him softly and nods as he slips the ring onto her middle finger. It sparkles brightly as Billie inhales sharply. Wind kicks around her making her hair fly around as her tattoos start sparkling gold brightly as though they were on fire. Her eyes turn completely blue as they emit a bright glow)

BILLIE

Holy hell. (she smiles and chuckles as she feels the power) This is insane! How do I turn it down?

ANYA

It'll take getting used to. (she looks to Xander) You gonna help her or what?

XANDER

(He looks to Anya worried for a moment then she gives him an expecting stare as he smiles then kisses Billie softly. The glow fades and her tattoos turn black, she opens her eyes to her normal blue before they swirl brown again) Like a charm.

BILLIE

(she turns to the three, looking at Anya specifically) Thank you, I wont let ya down.

ANYA

You better not! I'll find a way to smite you if you hurt Xander.

CORDELIA (stern)

Anya…

ANYA

You are no fun Cordelia Chase!

FAITH

Speakin' 'a no fun. (she walks out the back door carrying a still unconscious Kennedy with Willow close behind her) Kennedy's missin' it all.

WILLOW

(Faith sits Kennedy down on the patio steps holding her up as Willow sits next to her and looks to Tara) Is she going to be okay?

TARA

(she smiles softly) Lets make her okay. (she sits down on the other side of Kennedy and holds her hand to Willow who takes it with a soft smile as thanks. Their hands glow bright white together as they move their other hands to either side of Kennedy's head. The glow travels across Kennedy's body healing her wounds) Its working.

KENNEDY

(the glow fades and she starts to stir, Willow smiles widely as Kennedy groans) What happened—(her eyes flutter open as she holds her head) I got such a headache. (she turns to see Cordelia and Anya—dressed in all white) Ah hell! I'm dead aren't I?

WILLOW

No! (she pulls Kennedy in for a strong hug) You're alive, thank God! (she pulls back and looks at Kennedy) I'm sorry you had to be tortured like that.

KENNEDY

Hey, took one for the team. (she holds her head again) Or maybe three, how long was I out?

ANYA

A few hours at least. (Kennedy turns to look at Anya, her eyes go wide)

KENNEDY

Thought you said I wasn't dead Will! What's Anya doing here?

ANYA

Nice to see you too Kennedy. I see being a Slayer is getting you beat up more often.

KENNEDY

Yep…definitely Anya.

FAITH

They're higher beings now Mini-me. Like our very own peeping angels.

CORDELIA

We soo do not peep!

FAITH

Sorry—say ya 'watch over me' and I get this idea of you watchin' me an' B gettin' freaky.

CORDELIA

Ugh…like I'd wanna see that. (she makes a disgusted face)

BUFFY (thinking)

Okay now I'm paranoid.

TARA

I'll keep an eye on her for ya Buffy. (Kennedy turns to look at Tara for the first time, her eyes go wide, Tara smiles shyly) Hi Kennedy.

KENNEDY (shocked)

Uh—Hi….Tara. (she turns to Willow in shock seeing a soft smile on her face, Kennedy looks back to Tara in shock) I'm sorry, I'm just…Not really sure what to say.

TARA

How about I start, gotta admit that earlier I kissed Willow. Old habits die hard I guess.

KENNEDY

Oh…right. (she gains a sad look at the idea as Willow lifts her chin and kisses her strongly, she pulls back leaving Kennedy breathless) Kind of confused…

WILLOW

I'm sorry Kennedy. If anything it was like a final goodbye, I swear. (Kennedy nods and smiles softly to Willow, Tara smiles as well)

TARA

I wanna thank you for taking such good care of Willow. (she looks at Willow and smiles softly) She deserves someone like you who loves her with everything she has.

KENNEDY (shocked)

Sure…I mean—I try. I'm not—(she trails off trying to find the words)

TARA

Me? (Kennedy looks up with a worried expression, Tara chuckles) No one is asking you to be.

KENNEDY

You're not…like, upset?

TARA

I couldn't be happier. Willow found love again, she's living and happy. Whoever won Willow's heart is definitely okay by me. (she holds her hand to Kennedy to help her up, Kennedy takes it and the three stand up, her and Tara still holding hands)

KENNEDY

(she smiles softly) Thank you.

TARA

(she smiles in return and hugs Kennedy, she pulls back from the hug) I'll be watching over you guys. (she looks to Landon) You too. (Landon smiles proudly) Stay on the path you're on Landon, you have a bright future ahead of you.

LANDON

I will.

TARA

(she turns to Willow) Stay strong Goddess, your Champion needs you. (Kennedy smiles to herself as Willow hugs Tara)

WILLOW

Thank you Tara. (Tara steps back as Anya steps forward to Billie and Xander)

ANYA

You better be a damn saint to this girl Xander. Or so help me I'll come after you!

BILLIE

I don't think you have to worry Anya. (she looks at Xander sweetly)

ANYA

I know I don't. (she smiles) I'll still be watching you two. (she hugs Xander and turns to Billie) It was nice meeting you. (she shakes Billie's hand)

BILLIE

(she smiles) Likewise.

ANYA

(she turns to Dawn) In case you didn't figure it out, I watch over you too Dawn.

DAWN (teasing)

I feel safe already. (she smiles as Anya hugs her)

ANYA

To answer your question, yes. You have an amazing destiny ahead of you. (Dawn smiles as Anya steps back next to Tara, Cordelia walks up to Krystal who still looks worried)

CORDELIA (teasing)

Easy there Seer, not gonna hurt ya.

KRYSTAL (light hearted)

Kinda funny…ya do it often turns out.

CORDELIA

I'm sorry. I know the visions hurt—a lot. Trust me. When I was a Seer they almost killed me. I had to become half demon so I could survive with the amazing gift I had.

KRYSTAL

Then how the hell am I supposed to live with it? You almost died! I'm sixteen for craps sake!

CORDELIA

I was never meant to have them, (she smiles) a friend passed them on to me just before he died. You were meant to bear the burden. (Krystal looks away frustrated) Ever wonder why you, a teenager, are the Seer for the three head Slayers, a Goddess on Earth, the most powerful Banshee around, and are best friends with a powerful warlock and magical being of endless pure energy? (Krystal looks to her confused) Ever wonder why your powers are growing?

KRYSTAL

They are?

CORDELIA

You called a vision a few months ago! Of course they're growing! (she smiles proud) You're already a more powerful Seer then I ever was. Its only up from here Krystal. Remember that. Those visions are what make you unique. (she taps the temple of her head) Migraines and all.

KRYSTAL

(she laughs to herself) Thanks.

CORDELIA

Next time I give you a vision, I wanna see that smile.

KRYSTAL (sarcastic)

Don't count on it.

CORDELIA

I'll be back when your ready. (she steps back between Tara and Anya) All of us will.

BUFFY (sarcastic)

What? Me and Faith don't get a heartfelt good-bye?

TARA

Your Guardian is right there. (she motions to Willow and smiles) When she's ready anyways.

KENNEDY

(smiling) I always knew you were a Goddess. (Willow blushes)

CORDELIA

Until she is though. (she looks to Buffy and Faith) Stay safe. And stay with your friends, being a Slayer might seem lonely, but theres a reason you two are the longest surviving of your line.

FAITH

And here I thought it was just cause we're hot. (she smirks to Buffy who smiles and smacks her shoulder playfully)

CORDELIA (with attitude)

You're the original chosen two guys, thousands of girls are told stories about you guys during their training now…grow up.

BUFFY

Says the higher being who is still cracking sarcastic remarks.

CORDELIA

I'm Cordelia Chase…what are ya gonna do? (she looks back to the group) Stay together, you can get through anything.

TARA

(The three begin to be surrounded by small twinkling lights) And Billie…you can stop your brother. You're not like him anymore, you're good.

ANYA

And no more rude and sarcastic remarks about being screwed over by the Powers that Be!

BUFFY

Oh come on, we know you guys…means we can be sarcastic even more and even personalize it! (she smiles as the three become engulfed in the twinkling lights and turn into three stars. The stars shoot up into the sky as the sun rises. The Scoobies all look at the sky)

WILLOW (amazed)

She's an angel.

KENNEDY

(she smiles as she puts her arm around Willow's waist) What? You thought she wouldn't be?

WILLOW

(she smiles) You're right. (after a pause she thinks then turns to everyone) But Cordelia and Anya? Angels?

BUFFY

Yeah…I was thinkin' that too. (suddenly a gust of wind picks up and leaves blow into Buffy and Willow's faces)

XANDER

Hey, don't anger the higher powers guys…its rude.

BILLIE (teasing)

Suck up.

FAITH

I still think they're 'watching' us at very wrong times.

BUFFY

Thanks for putting that thought back in my head…(she turns to Faith teasing) Guess you aren't gettin' any till we know they aren't watching. (she walks to the house leaving Faith shocked with her mouth wide open as the Scoobies laugh at her)

BLACK OUT


	20. The Stretch Pt 1

(dramatic promo voice) You've been with them through thick and thin from the very beginning. Now...their powers have grown. They have met new friends. Encountered old allies. Found new loves. And battled several new evils. But, something you didnt expect may just be on the horizion...thats right...the beginning of the shocking three part finale to Jmylrt's Buffy: Season 8-When Sunnydale Sets, Moonview Rises. Will the Scoobies be able to stop their latest Big Bad? Find out...and stay tuned!

Definately couldnt resist that! :D Well here it is yall! The Stretch! Remember a while ago when i said i had another episode all written up? But i put it on the backburner for a while. This is it! :D The way the story was goin' i just kept pushin it back till BAM! I was all...finale? Heck yeah! lol Buckle your seatbelts guys (pun enclosed) its gonna be crazy!

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or all ensuing labels the party that may own such a thing does. I also do not own neither Faith's, Billie's, or (slight spoiler) Kennedy's motorcycles. I simply googled "fastest motorcycles" and picked from the list ones that i could picture their characters riding then added a mental paint job ;D

Love yall! And remember to let me know if ya want me to keep going with this story! I have a saweet idea for a possible season 9! lol Review and keep on reading guys! love ya!

* * *

Episode 20—The Stretch (pt. 1)

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

CUSTOM AUTO SHOP—DAY

Faith admires the Kawasaki Ninja with Kennedy and Willow smiling next to her as the owner approaches.

FAITH (in awe)

It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen…

BIKE SHOP OWNER

See something ya like?

FAITH

Damn straight (she runs her hand along the seat and mounts the motorcycle) Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R with a custom midnight blue, black, and white design. Just my style

KENNEDY

Gotta admit…Kinda looks like it was made for you Faith.

CUT TO: SCOOBY HOME—MORNING

Billie pulls up in front of the Scooby home on her Honda CBR250R. It's built for speed much like Faith's bike, it's also black in color with bright Caribbean sea blue spiral designs that seem to match her tattoos. She dismounts the bike and walks up the driveway to see Faith working on her Kawasaki just outside the garage. She removes her matching racer helmet and shakes her hair free.

BILLIE

Okay…not gonna lie that bike is pretty sweet.

FAITH

And I guess you're piece of shi—I mean…you're wheels are nice too…

BILLIE (smirking)

There, was that so hard?

ANYA (V.O.)

The split was destined.

CUT TO:

Kennedy seeing Evil Willow, Faith sitting up to face Evil Faith, and Billie and Xander being grabbed around the collar by Evil Billie.

BUFFY

You guys said you had a way to stop the evil Scooby wannabees?

CORDELIA

We do…

TARA (guilty)

We can't tell you.

ANYA

You're supposed to find that out for yourselves, we can't intervene more then we already have.

CUT TO: SCOOBY BACKYARD—NIGHT

Evil Faith has Faith backed up against the tree.

FAITH

Nothin' is gonna make up for it…but I can sure as hell not make it worse.

EVIL FAITH

How? (she smirks) By fallin' in love with Buffy? (Faith's eyes go wide frozen) I'm you remember? I know how you're starting to feel.

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT—MORNING

Buffy and Faith lay covered by a sheet in Faith's bed. Faith is awake gazing sweetly at Buffy still asleep in her arms with an expression that shows serious deep thought. She pushes a lock of hair out of Buffy's face.

FAITH

Damn…if this is what it feels like then I think evil me was right…

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—NIGHT

Buffy holds Evil Faith by the collar of her jacket.

EVIL FAITH (angry)

Gonna kill me B? (she lifts up her shirt showing the scar on her stomach again) Ya did it before…

BUFFY (softly)

I'm sorry. You exist because of me, I should have tried harder to help you before Faith…And now—

EVIL FAITH (softly)

B—(A sudden pain shoots through her head as her dark expression fades along with her intense dark makeup, she shakes her daze away as she looks up into Buffy's shocked eyes) Buffy…what's goin' on?

BUFFY (shocked)

How did…(Evil Faith winces as another pain shoots through her head and her dark features return)

CUT TO:

The Scoobies sitting around the living room.

WILLOW

(she takes the book and reads) Eevul's Adder Stone ring?

BILLIE

She was the first of my family to take power. The story goes that she got the power to overthrow the O'Grady's Banshee family who had power at the time by getting a special sparkling crystal Adder stone ring charmed by the Carmens who were banished from the kingdom. It multiplies the wearer's powers an' makes 'em a super Banshee basically. But the power was taken from it.

CUT TO:

Jamie pulling an amulet from under his collar

CORDELIA

Yeah—we hoped it wasn't but that was the Amulet the Banshee family before yours kept. It made them invincible.

CUT TO:

Billie choking Jamie against the wall. The amulet around Jamie's neck begins swirling bright blue and pitch black as he gains a similar aura, he suddenly gains his breath back as he wrenches Billie's arm away from his throat.

CORDELIA (V.O.)

Somehow Jamie got it…and knows how to use it.

BILLIE

That's why Eevul needed the ring. (she looks at the three worried) That's why I need the ring now…

ANYA (V.O.)

Now, there's a Banshee fighting for us.

CUT TO:

Tara holds the Adder Stone ring in her hand as Cordelia and Anya put their hands over it. Their hands start glowing bright sparkling white and turns bright blue as they move their hands to reveal the crystal ring shining brightly. Xander puts the ring on Billie's finger and it glows even brighter as wind whips around her. Her tattoos start sparkling as if they were on fire and her eyes emit a bright blue glow as she breathes quickly at the power.

ANYA (V.O.)

We can give its power back.

BLACK OUT

CUT TO: THE STRETCH-STREET—DAY

Underneath a series of overpass bridges where Moonview's three main highways intersect, a mob of people gather cheering for people racing their motorcycles on the giant spray paint marked track around the ends of the concrete coated clearing. Four people currently race past the crowd at the finish line for the final lap including Xander and Buffy cheering wildly. A guy on a yellow and black cycle is in front trailed close by another guy on a cherry red Ducati, Faith on her Kawasaki and Billie on her Honda. Faith looks over to Billie and jerks her neck motioning to the guy out front, Billie nods her head to her and looks forward. The girls both pop quick wheelies while speeding past the guy in second who looks between them shocked. The girls touch back down to the pavement on either side of the guy in first keeping the same speed as him. They round the first turn with the other rider making him become nervous. They both flip up their blacked out face shields and smirk at him, they flip them back down quickly and start to swerve into him from both sides. He panics and breaks quickly, the girls stop right next to each other and give a quick high five before speeding into the final turn. Faith pulls ahead of Billie and crosses the finish line with her right on her tail as the crowd cheers wildly. The two skid to a stop as the crowd runs to cheer them on. Faith jumps off her bike, and takes off her helmet throwing her arms in the air in celebration as Billie does the same and runs to Faith as they run and jump in the air slamming shoulders together in celebration. Xander and Buffy fight their way through the crowd to see their girls as they are congratulated by several biker guys. The owner of the Stretch approaches them with two gold chains with two golden dog tags. One with a picture of a motorcycle racer and the other with a large number one on it, he faces the crowd holding the necklaces in the air for all to see.

STRETCH OWNER

These girls came out of nowhere, and weren't taken as any real competition by all of us. Too bad it seems like no one can beat them especially when we do the tag team races. (he turns to them and smiles as the crowd cheers again; he puts the gold chains around each of them while announcing their name) Billie Cayne, Faith Lehane…I'm proud to name you two the new Queens of The Stretch!

They grab hands and toss them in the air with a proud smirk on their faces as the crowd cheers again. Bikers hoot and holler while some whistle at the girls. Xander and Buffy run up to them smiling. Xander grabs Billie and spins her in the air only pulling her down to the ground to kiss her while Buffy grabs hold of Faith and kisses her strongly. Both couples pull back from their kisses with huge smirks on their faces as the crowd cheers and whistles even louder.

BILLIE (smirking)

(to Faith) I suddenly feel like I won twice.

FAITH

(smiling at Buffy) With ya there Blondie. (Buffy smiles before Faith kisses her again. Xander puts his arm around Billie as both smile at their friends)

XANDER

Aren't they cute? (he nudges Billie) Told ya they were perfect for each other.

BILLIE

Tell me about it. The Chosen Two Slayers.

XANDER

No I mean since high school…they had this big sexual tension thing. I was waiting for the day that Faith pulled her classic Want, Take, Have philosophy and just pin Buff against the bookshelves in the library. (Buffy and Faith still continue to make out in the middle of the crowd being cheered on by the bikers)

BILLIE

No comment to what was probably goin' through your little teenage guy mind…Okay seriously do these two ever come up for air! (she nudges the couple smiling) Careful you two, we're still surrounded by guys in tight leather pants who spent all day straddlin' their bikes.

BUFFY

(she looks around slightly embarrassed and blushes) Sorry…kiss Faith and it all goes kablooey.

FAITH (cocky)

Don't be sorry B! Worlds just jealous 'cause they don't have a hot blonde babe with 'em like I do. (she smirks and kisses Buffy quickly again)

XANDER

Hey! I got a hot blonde babe, so no offense but definitely not jealous. (He looks at Billie and smiles as she kisses him)

BUFFY (sarcastic)

Gee…thanks Xander. Makes me feel great about myself.

XANDER

Had your chance in high school Buff. Now Captain Eye patch is all Billie's.

BILLIE

And don't you forget it! (she hugs into his side)

STRETCH OWNER

Sorry to break up your little victory love fest guys, but everyone's askin' who works on you two's wheels.

FAITH (proud)

We do!

BILLIE

Well…we didn't exactly build 'em from scratch. But definitely customized 'em an' made 'em beyond epic enough to school all you guys. (she smirks)

FAITH

I work over at Dave's downtown, guys there handle bikes all the time. No promises we can make you're little bicycles good enough to beat our beauties but then again…(she smirks putting her arm around Billie's shoulder) Who can?

BIKER GUY

Get out! Two hot chicks who kick ass in a race and built their own bikes? (he looks at Buffy and Xander) You gotta be the luckiest people on the planet.

BUFFY

Don't gotta tell us twice. (she smiles)

PHOTOGRAPHER

(he holds up a camera) Say cheese! (Billie and Faith stand with their arms around each other's shoulders holding up their gold dog tags smiling as he takes their picture. He pulls the camera down and motions dramatically) All Hail the new Queen's of the Stretch! I love it.

BILLIE

I like the sound 'a that. (The crowd starts to thin out leaving the four Scoobies. Xander walks up to Billie)

XANDER

So…(he gets a closer look at the dog tags) Guess I'm dating a Banshee princess and a Racing queen now huh? (he smiles)

BILLIE

How about I make you my king later? (she smirks putting her arms around his neck kissing him strongly)

XANDER (teasing)

Why Billie Cayne…are you trying to seduce me?

BILLIE (teasing)

Always.

FAITH (teasing)

Maybe I should try seducin' you B. (she smirks putting her arm around Buffy's waist)

BUFFY (smiling)

Do you ever think of anything else?

FAITH

Hey! I've been good…think I deserve a reward.

BUFFY (smirking)

In your dreams Faith.

FAITH (sweetly)

Every night. (Buffy smiles at her and kisses her. Billie starts chuckling as they break the kiss earning a glare from Faith) And what are you laughin' at demon girl?

BILLIE

(faking a innocent damsel in distress voice while acting dramatic she pretends to faint into Xander's arms) Oh Buffy! How can I contain my cute little cheesy comments around you? You're in my dreams every night and I think about you all day!

FAITH

That's it! (she lunges for Billie and grabs to put her in a headlock) Not so funny now are ya?

BILLIE

No prob. (she looks up at Buffy) Hey Buffy, mind smilin' at Faith? She always says it makes her melt inside. Should soften her up enough for me to kick her ass without usin' my powers. (Faith looks up and blushes as Buffy smiles at her. Billie twists out of the headlock putting Faith in a half nelson hold) Jus' like that. Thanks!

XANDER

(Faith head buts Billie loosening her grip, her eyes swirl blue as the two start wrestling on the pavement) One day…these two and Kennedy are gonna kill each other.

BUFFY

Maybe…If their evil twins don't get to 'em first. (she thinks for a second and gets a devious idea) actually…there's one thing Willow does to Kennedy that should probably work on Faith too.

XANDER

(he smirks) I dare you.

BUFFY

(she smiles) She's gonna kill me for it…but some of these biker guys are creepin' me out so. (Billie punches Faith in the stomach then across the face making her backup as the two catch their breath. Faith is about to move back to punch Billie until Buffy puts on a flirty face and takes hold of her wrist) Easy baby…I think its sexy how my smile makes you feel all fuzzy inside. (she smirks as Faith freezes wide eyed at Buffy pulling her arm down and running her fingers up Faiths arm softly)

BILLIE

(she wipes her lip with her hand checking for blood as she walks over to Xander her eyes swirling back to brown) Whipped.

XANDER

I'd do the same thing for you. (Billie looks at him and smiles)

BILLIE

Yeah I'd probably do it for you too. Its jus' entertainin' watchin' Faith freeze up like that.

FAITH (quickly)

You tryin' to kill me B?

BUFFY (smirking)

Maybe. (she kisses Faith strongly and pulls back before she can deepen the kiss)

FAITH

Takin' all my self control not to push ya against my bike…you know that right?

BUFFY

Best things come to those who wait. (she smiles and kisses her softly again)

XANDER

Well, think its time to go check on Ken and Will…wonder what they were doin' all day.

BILLIE

Well its their anniversary…so probably what Faith's diein' to do. (she starts cracking up as Faith blushes and gets on her bike holding her helmet)

FAITH (quickly)

Yeah…(she clears her throat) Lets uhh…get back. (Buffy gets on the bike behind Faith holding her helmet as Faith looks back smiling) Before I do somethin' I will no way in hell regret.

BILLIE

These two are gonna kill me…(she gets on her bike and puts on her helmet with Xander close behind her)

XANDER

With ya there.

SCOOBY BACKYARD—DAY

Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Billie, and Faith all sit on the back patio with glasses of lemonade.

DAWN (amazed)

Dang! So you two beat out everyone at The Stretch?

FAITH (proud)

And we woulda beat everyone on the freakin planet if we had to! (she holds up the gold dog tags) These babies are ours!

BILLIE (proud)

Queens 'a The Stretch! Bet we could clean house just about anywhere.

BUFFY (sarcastic)

They're modest too!

XANDER

Cant even joke about it Buff…they haven't stopped talkin' about it all afternoon…

DAWN

Well…I kinda asked 'em how it went, my fault I guess.

FAITH

Oh come on Brat! Like we're gonna blame ya for wantin' to hear about the legendary 'cycle racin' Faith and her partner in crime the Irish speed demon Billie!

BILLIE

Wow…you didn't call me a sidekick…an' ya haven't called my bike a piece 'a junk all day…(she looks at Buffy) I think ya broke her.

BUFFY

Nah, just bring out her nice side.

DAWN

Better then any of the other people you were with…one lost his soul, the other went crazy and had vampires eat him, and the last one…(she thinks) Well…was Spike.

FAITH

Yeah…not sure if that was a good thing or not…

DAWN (smiling)

Good thing! I actually approve of someone my sister is with, its like a miracle. I probably wouldn't have like a year ago—but I mean…you're different now and haven't tried killin' any of us, well…except for your clone but that doesn't really count and…(she stops) Wow…this isn't coming out right…

FAITH

Kinda entertainin' though.

DAWN

Sorry…didn't mean to bring up the whole—you know.

FAITH

Its Five by five Brat. Did some crap, got over it, ya'll forgive me, so what if now there's a sadistic less hot version of me runnin' around killin' people…I'm really not makin' this any better.

BUFFY

Its not you anymore Faith. And we know there's a way to get rid of them now right?

BILLIE

Yeah, too bad our buddies in the clouds just so happen to be psycho cryptic. (she picks up her lemonade to drink it but it lifts up past her mouth and spills down her shirt, everyone chuckles at her) Any money says Anya did that…

XANDER

Nah, feelin' that was more of a Cordy moment.

BILLIE

(her and Faith's cell phones go off. They check it) Text from Kennedy.

FAITH

Same here. Says meet her out front.

SCOOBY FRONT YARD—DAY

The five walk out the front door to see Kennedy and Willow on black and red custom motorcycle. Willow gets off taking her helmet off smiling while Kennedy takes off her helmet staying on the bike smirking as Faith and Billie's jaws hit the ground shocked.

WILLOW (proud)

Check out what I got Ken for our anniversary!

KENNEDY

Do I got the best girlfriend or what? (she holds her arms out while smiling)

WILLOW

Doubt it! (she reaches in her pocket pulling out a black crystal holding in her hands) She got me an igneous crystal! (her hand glows soft white as the crystal floats in the air and starts glowing bright orange from the center, she holds up her other hand and a bright deep orange fire ball forms in her hand) Makes the hottest fireballs for all our vamp dusting needs! Oh! And she found me a legends book on the Guardians of the Slayers, its like the only one in existence!

KENNEDY

Giles told me about it, there's this coven about a hour away. I had to prove my worth to 'em and everything. (she smirks as she notices Billie and Faith still haven't moved) What's the matter guys? Look like ya just saw the First or somethin'. (She gets off the motorcycle and puts her arm around Willow's waist)

FAITH (shocked)

Is that…

BILLIE (shocked)

It is…

BUFFY

Uhh…(she waves her hand in front of Faith to no reaction) I think we lost 'em.

XANDER

Billie? (he pokes her shoulder but she doesn't budge) Earth to Demon Girl.

KENNEDY

Oh yeah…I win. (she kisses Willow) Thanks Babe! This makes it even better!

DAWN

(she stands between Billie and Faith her necklace sparkling green and smacks both of them in the back of the head knocking them out of their shock) Geeze…you two almost started drooling.

FAITH (annoyed)

Da Hell! (she rubs the back of her head) Did you go sparkles for that or somethin'?

DAWN

How else was I gonna wake up a Slayer and a Demon? Seriously Faith you were actin' like Buffy was sitting on the bike naked or something. (Buffy smacks Dawn playfully as Faith looks in deep thought while the rest of the Scoobies laugh while Kennedy looks disgusted)

KENNEDY (disgusted)

Ah hell no! Do it on Lehane's wheels, far away from mine!

WILLOW (teasing)

Oh like she didn't just put an image in your head.

KENNEDY

Yes, but not of Buffy, of someone even more dangerous…but I'm tryin' to ignore it for now and enjoy how amazing of a gift this is…

DAWN

God…I'm surrounded by a bunch of horn dogs…

BILLIE

Well before anyone scars Dawnster for life…(she turns to walk towards the bike) How 'bout Ken tells us 'bout her cool new present.

KENNEDY

Well as you and Faith already know, this baby is drool worthy! Yamaha YZF R1. Completely rebuilt engine, reaches 200 then cries to go faster! (she admires it) Not to mention it looks bad ass with the black an' red paint job.

FAITH

Too bad my Ninja is way better, it's a nice second though…don't wanna give Suarez somethin' she can't handle.

KENNEDY (unbelieving)

Excuse me…

BILLIE

Oh I agree…except my Honda kinda easily beats both 'a your bikes, their still good though.

FAITH (unbelieving)

What…

KENNEDY

Oh bull! You two were just droolin' over this baby like five minutes ago! Now you're gonna say that its not amazing?

BILLIE

Never said it wasn't amazing…just mines better. (she smirks) Actually…pretty sure its better then Faith's Kawasaki…jus' throwin' that out there. (Faith looks ticked as Kennedy smirks at her)

FAITH

Remember what happened last time ya talked trash about my wheels?

BILLIE

Yeah, I threw you through the door of a crypt. (she smirks)

FAITH

That's it! (she tackles Billie to the grass pinning her down) How's my bike now?

BILLIE

Well…still crappy but ya could probably easily beat Suarez in a race since she's had a bike for what? All of an hour? (Faith and Billie look at Kennedy laughing)

KENNEDY

(she turns to Xander and Buffy) Sorry guys…gotta kill your girlfriends. (she dog piles on Faith and Billie and they start fighting in the grass as Buffy, Xander, and Dawn walk over to Willow watching the girls fight in the grass)

XANDER

Its nice seeing them so light hearted…things have been really tense lately.

WILLOW

Can ya blame us? I think the lack of being attacked for a week helps. (they continue watching the three wrestle in the grass)

DAWN (laughing)

I swear they're like a bunch of little kids…

BUFFY

(to Willow) Ten bucks Kennedy and Faith beat Billie.

WILLOW

(Kennedy kicks Billie down and pins her to the grass) Can't go against ya there.

XANDER

Hey!

BUFFY

Sorry Xander…Slayers slay…your girlfriend's a demon. Doesn't stand a chance.

XANDER

(Billie's eyes swirl blue and her tattoos trace gold as she elbows Kennedy, tosses her off and trips Faith to the grass as she comes after her) Ten bucks, your on.

DAWN

I thought I was supposed to be the immature one?

XANDER

I never once admitted to being mature. I prove that statement making bets that my girlfriend beats the snot outta my best friend's girlfriends.

WILLOW

I don't know…(she looks at the girls fighting in the grass and winces as Faith punches Kennedy in the stomach) Buffy if Faith kills Kennedy I swear I'll go Dark Willow on her ass and invite my clone to join me.

BUFFY

Nah they're just playin' around. (Billie gets up and does a spin kick to Faith's back knocking her a few feet away into the grass) Or not.

BILLIE

(Kennedy gets up punches Billie across the jaw forcing her to stumble backwards, she pops her jaw and spits blood into the grass) Come on Suarez! Buffy punches harder then that! (she smirks and charges to tackle Kennedy down by the waist)

DAWN

Out on a limb…Willow's gonna owe Xander ten bucks if you guys don't stop this soon!

XANDER (worried)

Like I can stop three super strong girls from beating on each other!

FAITH

You're gonna get a punch way worse then B's in a second Blondie! (she charges Billie and tackles her off Kennedy pulling her into a headlock)

BUFFY

Hey! (she runs over to Billie and Faith) Guys knock it off! Passed the joking when ya drew blood. (she pulls Faith off Billie holding her back) Faith, calm down!

FAITH

(she catches her breath as Buffy hangs on to her) Sorry…got a little crazy there.

BILLIE

(she sits up from the ground panting, her eyes glowing intensely) Damn Ken…(she holds her jaw)

KENNEDY

(laying next to Billie) Sorry…sometimes I forget my own strength. (she tries sitting up) Ow…(she looks to Faith) Nice arm Faith, been working out?

FAITH

You know it, gotta keep up with you two. (she smiles and looks to Buffy) We're good Buffy.

BUFFY (reluctant)

After you just tried killin' each other?

KENNEDY

Nah…s'all in fun. Especially fun seein' Billie go all Bruce Lee on Faith! (she chuckles)

BILLIE

Yeah…sorry Faith. (she points to her eyes) Got a little edgy there.

XANDER (proud)

(He walks over to Billie as Willow goes to Kennedy) I'll take care 'a that. (Billie smiles as he kisses her softly. She opens her eyes and they swirl back to brown) Like a charm.

FAITH

S'all good Blondie, sorry I dissed your bike. You too Ken, it's a kick ass present Red.

WILLOW

Awwee! I almost feel a group hug coming on!

KENNEDY

Don't get crazy…

BUFFY

Might be the only way I let go of Faith…(to Faith) You felt all edgy and crazy, kinda freaked me out.

FAITH

Sorry B…forgot you feel all that. If I go make nice with my girls will ya feel better?

BUFFY

Definitely.

FAITH

(she turns to Billie and Kennedy) Help me out here guys? (Billie and Kennedy roll their eyes and the three have a group hug)

DAWN

Its cute watching all the tough ones go soft.

BILLIE

(the hug breaks up) Better watch it there Dawnster…first ya smack me then call me a softie? You're gonna be in the next rumble 'fore ya know it. (she smirks)

BUFFY

Lay a finger on my sister and its gonna be three Slayers you're fightin' girly.

BILLIE

Sounds like fun! Better be careful though, (she holds up her fist showing the Adder Stone Ring) Might make me tap into this puppy. We'll have to try it one day. But 'til then, we finally have enough people to head to the Stretch again.

WILLOW

Oh yeah, how'd that go?

XANDER

Don't ask them…(Billie and Faith smirk holding up their dog tags) Too late…

FAITH (cocky)

First place! We cleaned house in everythin', they named us the new Queens of The Stretch.

KENNEDY (pouting)

Damn…now I gotta win a ton of stuff to get tags like you guys! I'm never gonna hear the end of it till then am I?

BILLIE

There's another way you can get some tags actually Ken…Think Stretch demon style. (she smiles)

BUFFY (teasing)

Should we be worried about how many demon things you don't tell us about?

BILLIE

Well this one really was pointless because the only way in is on a motorcycle…and you need three people to make a name for yourself there.

FAITH

Lost me there.

BILLIE

At the Stretch there's a magical dimension gate that leads to a demon race zone. Its where most of the underground lurks, theres ways to get info about anythin' if ya know who to talk to.

XANDER

Take it you've been there?

BILLIE

Not for a while but yeah. Don't get any ideas…no one talks to ya unless you prove ya got what it takes.

WILLOW

So what? Its like a race track for demons?

BILLIE

I wish it was that simple—or safe even.

BUFFY

Not liking where this is going.

BILLIE

Its not just a race track…its like this all out fight zone. They got regular races plus—have you guys ever heard of Tron?

XANDER

Love that movie.

BILLIE

Yeah! Its kinda like that…only with magic an' demon powers instead of a light thing coming out of your wheels. We could probably find out more about the town, maybe even Willow's Goddess, higher power thing.

DAWN

Or how to take out some magically spawned evil twins. (Billie nods)

FAITH

Let me get this straight…there's a magic door to a demon dimension for racers and no one at The Stretch has ever found it…Wonder if you realize how crazy you sound Blondie.

BILLIE

Gotta be magical to enter, or else its just a concrete wall.

XANDER

So…that means I can't go…

WILLOW

Oh like we'd leave you behind Xander! Little spell, you wear a charm and Bam! Insta magic guy.

BILLIE

Long as you don't turn him into a frog…or give him syphilis…

XANDER

I hate whoever told her about that by the way.

WILLOW

Love you too Xander. (she turns to Billie) So what do we gotta do?

BILLIE

Well…how fast do you guys wanna make names for ourselves over there?

BUFFY

Fast. With how strong those three are and with Jamie being Invincible now we're gonna need all the help we can get.

BILLIE

Then Faith and Kennedy just gotta agree to be on my Motor Joust squad.

KENNEDY

Motor who now?

FAITH

And I thought I was the one who dropped outta school…really Ken? Who ever gets knocked off their cycles first loses.

KENNEDY

Oh…duh.

BILLIE

It's a little more dangerous then that…(she turns to Willow) Wanna be our Supplier?

WILLOW

Just throwin' this out there…I was a junkie on the magic once, and its coming back to bite me in the but by the way…but never have I been a supplier…actually I kinda killed mine now that I think about it.

BILLIE

Didn't mean like that. I just meant we're gonna need spells, charms, crystals, whatever you got.

BUFFY

Do I wanna know why?

BILLIE

What? You think we just kick each other off our bikes? (she smiles) Suppliers stand in a designated booth raised up so you can see the whole Battleground. You give us some spells for in the field and you can throw them as much as you want. There's only one rule there during the fight, you can't hurt the Suppliers. Magically protected.

XANDER (worried)

What about the people on the motorcycles…

FAITH

(noticing Billie's silence) Get the feelin' a little front yard wrestling is gonna be nothin'…

BILLIE

Only if we lose…its not always pretty.

KENNEDY

Do people like…die?

BUFFY

(Billie is silent again) Billie…how bad is this?

BILLIE (quickly)

Its not terrible! I wouldn't have said anythin' if I thought any of us would die! I figure if we had Willow, and maybe Landon throwin' spells…Dawn can give them energy so they don't get tired right?

DAWN

Sure, I could give it a shot.

BILLIE

I know a guy who has a few tricks he can teach us, stuff anyone can do. We're gonna have to trick out our bikes more though.

FAITH

That's like impossible Blondie.

BILLIE

Magically. We need to charm 'em an' stuff. Make 'em fire resistant, put a few spells on the engines, gonna need a lot of spell blocks, crystals in the tanks so the gas doesn't run out. Oh! And we need to be for sure that our wheels cant blow out…been there…almost lost my head.

KENNEDY (freaked)

Holy hell…

BUFFY

I know—if this place is that dangerous I don't know about this…

KENNEDY

No…I mean there's a crystal that is like unlimited gas? (everyone gives her a 'get real' look) What? With the prices now a days, come on!

FAITH

Kennedy…how are you dumber then a blonde?

BUFFY

Dumber then a who now?

FAITH (quickly)

(she goes wide eyed realizing what she said) Uhh…I mean…not you B! You're smart!

BUFFY

But the rest of my fellow blondes are dumb huh?

FAITH

No! I just mean…uhhh—little help here guys?

BILLIE

Hey don't look at me…I'm 43 years old an' a serious platinum blonde. Think I haven't heard the jokes you're nuts. Not gonna lie thought, when I was a demon I used to kill people who called me a dumb blonde. (she smiles)

FAITH (sarcastic)

You're a lot of help, know that?

BILLIE

I try. Sides, its fun watchin' Buffy make you squirm.

FAITH

Sorry B…I'm a moron.

BUFFY

True, but you're my moron. (she smiles and puts her arm around Faith's waist)

XANDER

Anyone else think its funny how cute they are with everything that's going on?

KENNEDY

Just makes me sick.

BUFFY (teasing)

Oh cause you and Willow making out on the couch back in Sunnydale in the middle of an apocalypse wasn't terrible or anything right?

FAITH (proud)

Damn! Go Red! World's endin' and still gettin' action. (Willow blushes) And don't hate Ken. It just feels right since we got together, ya know? If I knew actually havin' a relationship was this kick ass I woulda done it a while ago! Screw pickin' up some dork at a club. Between the dreams, my bed, B's bed, morning, night, afternoon—(Buffy gives her another look) Uhh…I mean…Its great how Buffy finally gave me a chance and is so forgiving?

BUFFY

Stop talking…not sure you can fit any more feet in your mouth.

XANDER

Anyways! Can we get back to the part where our girlfriends are about to risk their lives just so we can do what we used to hand Willie the Snitch a twenty for?

BILLIE

We wont be riskin' our lives, you guys are gonna be protectin' us. Not to mention we all got super powers goin' for us.

DAWN

So do the demons…

BILLIE

Yeah, but not all of 'em are useful. Super strength an' senses are a huge upside on the Battleground. An' seriously a lot of the demons are lucky to have Suppliers half as powerful as Willow, let alone have another like Landon. Plus a basically never ending supply 'a energy? Makes me wonder why I didn't think 'a this before!

KENNEDY

Well I'm up for it, how else am I gonna break in my new wheels?

FAITH

Like I'm gonna back down from somethin' as crazy as this!

WILLOW (worried)

Seriously guys…ever think we don't want you risking your lives for something we don't really need? I think with just a little more research and figuring out the whole two faced clones thing we can do this with less of the risking lives.

KENNEDY

Its not any more risky then when I get kidnapped and tortured is it? (Willow's expression worsens) Hey. (she hugs her in comfort) Listen to me, I'm gonna be fine, especially with you protecting me. (she pulls back from the hug looking at her softly) I trust you with my life, remember? Just like you said you trust me with yours.

WILLOW (worried)

Take it I can't talk you out of it huh?

KENNEDY

You could…but I'd rather you didn't. (she kisses her softly and cups Willow's cheek) I told Tara I'd do whatever I could for you. And I got a feeling that this is something we gotta do. (she smiles proudly) Time for the Empress' Champion to step up for her kingdom.

WILLOW

I wont let anything happen to you, I swear.

FAITH

Empress….Champion…weirdest role play names ever. Jus' sayin' (she starts laughing as Kennedy and Willow smile. Buffy grabs her arm and pulls her aside looking worried) What's up B?

BUFFY

Faith…I seriously don't know about this.

FAITH (curious)

Waddaya mean?

BUFFY (freaked)

What do you mean what do I mean? I don't want you to die, that's what I mean! (Buffy looks completely freaked out as Faith notices her worry and takes a soft tone)

FAITH

Hey. (she takes Buffy's hands) I'm not gonna die, you cant get rid of me that easily after how much we've been through to get here. (she smiles)

BUFFY

That's just it…I don't wanna lose you. I haven't felt this happy in a long time…like I'm finally at peace with myself, the thought of losing that scares the hell outta me.

FAITH

Buffy, nothin' is gonna happen to me. The last thing I wanna do is know that I'm worrying you.

BUFFY

Feelin' pretty worry like right now…

FAITH

And the reason I wanna do this is because it shouldn't worry you. Commere (she pulls Buffy in for a hug) We're gonna have everyone behind us, we'll get to that demon dimension. Kick some ass. Take some names. And I can find a way to kill the sadistic slut who keeps makin' googly eyes at you when you're kickin' her ass.

BUFFY

I just don't like how I cant help you…I'd say let me down there with you guys but I've never rode a motorcycle except with you.

FAITH

You are gonna be helping us, didn't you hear Blondie? You're gonna be a Supplier.

BUFFY

Faith…we're Slayers…we kick things, not throw spells around.

BILLIE

(she looks over to Buffy and Faith talking and gets an idea then yells to them) Hey Buffy! Faith! I gotta tell ya the rest of the plan. (the Slayers back over to the group) Remember that guy I told you about? I just remembered a little trick from my Banshee days when me a Carmen and a Dearg Due used to hit the Battleground. (everyone looks at her blankly) There's portals all over the world…Irish demons…anyway! We used to get some stronger demons to be our Suppliers and astral project down to the Battleground, Slayer would be perfect to do that.

WILLOW

Oh yeah! (she turns to Buffy) You could take the Scythe and project your spirit down to fight!

BILLIE

Faith and Kennedy cant get off their bikes, once they fall off the cycles disappear and they're sitting ducks, they gotta survive or hop on someone else's bike. But if we had Buffy protection, we'd be good!

FAITH

Whoa…not to be all hypocrite here but I don't want Buffy standin' all sitin' duckish.

WILLOW

Its astral projection Faith, means her body would be in the safe zone with us while her spirit takes corporeal form on the Battleground, she can pull back anytime she wants.

BUFFY

(she smiles at Faith) Hey I can help!

FAITH

And you'll be safe the whole time, better?

BUFFY

Much. (she puts her arms around Faith's neck) Anyone tries hurting you and their gonna get a face full of Slayer Scythe.

FAITH

Awwee. My girl cares. (she smiles) Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere. I swear. (She kisses Buffy softly)

BILLIE

(she smiles) Okay, now that we're all happy. I'm gonna go talk to an old friend and get some charms and spells. Willow you get goin' on gettin' our bikes ready, any protection you can think of…strong as you can. The first thing they try screwin' with is the bikes.

WILLOW

On it. Dawnie you better call Landon and Krystal, more help we get the better.

DAWN

What better way to spend a Saturday afternoon then getting ready for a demon dimension death race?

XANDER

(He follows Billie as she moves to her motorcycle) Hey, I'll drive ya so Will can start on the bike, plus…my turn for a heart to heart (he looks at Billie softly, worried) If things get crazy down there, (he looks at her worried) There's gonna be like all demons there Billie, who knows what could happen if you were around that much evil? Plus we don't know if that new spell is gonna hold up in another dimension…I don't wanna imagine what I would do if that happened.

BILLIE

I was thinkin' of that too…But after everythin' I've been through this year? I'm pretty positive I can handle it.

XANDER

How much pain is gonna be at this track?

BILLIE

You gotta keep the peace there, its really strict. The only pain is on the Battlefield. I should be fine and there's time between each game that I can calm down. That's your job.

XANDER (worried)

Is this really such a good idea?

BILLIE

If it'll help me get rid of my two evil twins?…then yeah it is. (Xander looks at her nervous) I'm sorry I keep bringin' 'em up…

XANDER

Its okay…he's your brother. I was just thinking…If you killed him, wouldn't the Tuatha just force you to take over power? How do we know that's really gonna end the whole demon empire?

BILLIE

Because that's what Anya said would work. She's part of the Powers that Be now…I gotta believe her.

XANDER

What if you just let Jamie take the throne? It wouldn't change much would it…I mean sure there would still be evil in Ireland either way. So just talk to the Tuatha de whoever and give him the job. You said people who ruled Ireland couldn't leave right?

BILLIE

Right…but when someone rules Ireland it goes into a period of darkness during the transition. Celtic Wars? The Dullahan rose. Viking raids? Banshee's took power. Black plague in Ireland? That was when my family took over. Ever since then my family, each being the next to take the power caused misery to Ireland. Ever hear of the Potato Famine? (Xander nods) That was my mother…she wanted to feel the power and suffering of a nation in hunger.

XANDER

What would Jamie do?

BILLIE (freaked)

I don't know…an' I never wanna find out.

XANDER

What about evil you?

BILLIE (caught off guard)

What?

XANDER

Well technically she is you…what if—God forbid—her and Jamie found a way to take over together or something. She already has the creepy black and blue eyes thing going for her.

BILLIE

(she stops and turns to him) Xander…when I was evil an' my mother told me I was next in line for the throne…she said I had to go in with a bang. Since I was half human people would doubt me 'til I showed it actually added to my power. (she looks away guilty and takes a deep breath before continuing) This town is more legendary then ya think it is. Demons around the world both fear an' admire its strange forest. When I read 'bout it—I found something disturbing. (she looks back to him) Did you know that you can create a gate to every single hell dimension of existence? (Xander's eye goes wide as he looks frightened at the thought) This town is a stronger convergence of evil energy then a hellmouth, an' no one knows why. But I found out one dirty little secret how to literally bring about hell on Earth.

XANDER (shocked)

Oh…

BILLIE

If I found out I can do that, then Evil me knows it too…an' Jamie could find out. Only a few beings can actually do it…the power of being Ruler of Ireland is one of them. I have to stop it Xander—I just have to.

XANDER

Alright. (after a pause) I'm sorry.

BILLIE

Not your fault, you're just worried an' ya have a right to be. Its gonna be dangerous but we're gonna be okay. Come on, lets go get those charms. (they get in the car)

CUT TO: SCOOBY GARAGE—NIGHT

The gang all gathers in the garage surrounded by tools and magic texts alike. The three motorcycles are all spaced out in the two car garage each being worked on. Landon stands over Faith's bike with his hands out and the wheels glow purple as he concentrates. Faith works on the engine of Kennedy's bike with her while Willow with her hair bright white and a soft glowing aura to match enchants Billie's bike, making it glow as well. Dawn and Krystal sit at a table with the girls' helmets sitting in a circle surrounded by candles and other charms while Buffy skims through spell books putting aside things they can use.

KRYSTAL

Nice idea enchanting the helmets so they can be all telepathic Dawn!

DAWN

Figured it would help. We could just do Bluetooth's but I don't think they have cell service in demon dimensions. (her necklace glows as she channels the Key as she sprinkles bright red sand over the helmets causing them to start glowing green) Wow…its actually working.

BUFFY (proud)

You're turning into a pro with that necklace 'a your's Dawnie.

DAWN

Well I wouldn't say pro…(she finishes sprinkling the sand and the helmets glow fades) Oh who am I kidding! I rock!

LANDON

(he puts his hands down and the purple glow on the tires fades) One last set of indestructible, spell locked tires. Only person in the world who can break that is Willow.

WILLOW

And you know…the strongest Wicca on the other side of the world. (she smirks as her glow fades and her hair turns back to normal)

LANDON

Well yeah…(he thinks for a second and turns freaked) You don't think we'll go against her do you?

BUFFY

Doubt it. Billie said its mostly evil people.

WILLOW

Hate to tell ya this Buffy…the other powerful Wicca is evil…like me when I was all grr evil.

KENNEDY

Didn't you tell me she was in like Russia or somethin'?

WILLOW

Yeah, I did some research on her…she kinda keeps to herself secluded in her temple.

KRYSTAL (amazed)

She has a temple!

FAITH

Don't go wishin' with that one Red…not planin' on bein' your Slayer slave haulin' rocks for ya any time soon.

WILLOW

Technically I have a temple already! Well…I did…it kinda went kablooey with Sunnydale…

BUFFY

The temple where I met the other Guardian? (she thinks) Yeah…that could've been turned into some Willow digs.

KENNEDY

Long as there's a spot for some Kennedy digs too I'm game for buildin' my Goddess a temple (she smirks at Willow while workin' on the engine when Faith pinches her finger on it) Ow!

FAITH

Oh sorry…just thought I'd remind everybody I'm not bein' a Slayer slave…no matter how Red has me with the wantin' to respect her junk.

BUFFY (dramatic)

Oh never! The great Faith the Vampire Slayer? She is no one's slave, she's too bad ass.

FAITH

(she smiles) And don't you forget it!

KENNEDY

(mumbling to herself) Dunno…Buffy's got you pretty whipped…(Faith twists the ratchet crushing Kennedy's hands again) Ow!

FAITH

Not smart when I'm the one with the ratchet Mini-me. (Buffy chuckles causing Faith to look up and smile at her)

KENNEDY

Oh you're gonna kill me with the puppy love Obi-wan.

FAITH

(she elbows Kennedy as Buffy looks up from her book and smiles at her then goes back down to reading) Kennedy…

KENNEDY (in pain)

Yeah?

FAITH

Buffy is amazing, know that?

KENNEDY

She did save the world like twenty times. Gonna say that's a plus. Willow's pretty great too. (she smiles at Willow who smiles back as she starts to enchant Faith's bike then goes back to focusing)

FAITH

She is the most powerful chick we know. Definitely a bonus. (she bumps Kennedy) We're lucky.

KENNEDY

Beyond lucky. (she sees Faith still staring at Buffy with a deep look in her eyes) What's that?

FAITH

(she snaps out of it and turns back to the bike) What's what? (she smiles)

KENNEDY

(quietly so just Faith can hear) That. The deep look at Buffy…the smiling when I know you're thinking about her…

FAITH

What? Buffy's my girlfriend, I cant smile and look at her?

KENNEDY

(realizing) Not like that.

FAITH

Well why the hell not?

KENNEDY

Because that look means a lot more then you think it does. (Faith scoffs and turns back to the bike) You love her. (Faith twists the ratchet quickly smashing her hand and groaning in pain at the remark. She looks up to see they are the only ones in the conversation) I knew it.

FAITH (reluctantly)

Suarez…

KENNEDY

Hey, I'm not knockin' it Faith. (she looks to Willow) Will was the best thing that ever happened to me. She made me a Slayer, gave me purpose. And I fell in love with her. (she turns back to Faith and smiles) And she loves me back.

FAITH

(she looks to Buffy thinking) How do you know if you love someone?

KENNEDY

(she smiles still looking at Willow) When you look at them and cant stop smiling. When you cant picture not having met them. And when you get this feeling when they look back at you…you see it in their eyes, that little spark that makes you feel like everything is gonna be okay. Like nothing else matters or ever will. (Buffy looks up at Faith and smiles to her, Kennedy looks to Faith still looking in thought as Buffy looks away) Well?

FAITH (thinking)

How do you know if someone loves you back?

KENNEDY

(she smiles) You can feel it. The way they smile at you, when you can tell you make them melt on the inside. You might know it but it feels amazing if they say it, it feels even better to say it to them, then if they kiss you with everything they have after you spill your guts, they for sure love you back.

FAITH

Thanks Ken. (she thinks for a second and turns back to the motor. they go back to the engine as Billie and Xander walk in from the house. Xander carries a large box while Billie carries two stacked on each other. Xander drops it heavily on the table while Billie sets it down with ease)

BILLIE

I told you I coulda taken the heavy one.

XANDER

They're all heavy…

BILLIE

Not this top one. Its full of herbs and little charms. (she tosses it to Xander)

XANDER

Yeah…me walk in carrying the tiniest box while my girlfriend half my size carries the two heavy ones like nothing…why do I bother having a pride?

SCOOBIES

You don't.

BILLIE

(Xander sighs as Billie gives him a quick kiss) Hey, whatever they say you're still my big strong pirate guy who takes all the pain away.

XANDER

Least I got that goin' for me…

BILLIE

Here Willow, (she opens the box Xander carried, its full of crystals, she tosses one to Willow) One box 'o crystals 'a every kind ya asked for.

KRYSTAL

Anyone tries the bad pun just waiting to happen and I'll end them…just throwin' that out there. Do with it what you wish.

LANDON

The bruise on my arm says I take that warning. Okay, what else do we gotta do?

BUFFY

(looking at the checklist) Okay…indestructible wheels?

LANDON

Check.

BUFFY

Fire proof?

KENNEDY

Check.

BUFFY

Engines as amazing as Faith can make 'em?

FAITH

(she twists the ratchet on Kennedy's bike one last time and stands up wiping oil off her hands) Done.

BUFFY

Enchanted crystals in all the gas, oil and whatever tanks?

BILLIE

Doin' that now. (she picks up crystals out of the box handing them to Willow to enchant)

BUFFY

Kay—ummm lets see. Pile high of charms, potions, offensive and defensive spells to use. (she puts her hand over her pile of books) Got that, three telepathy helmets?

DAWN

Yep! Least I think so…here try 'em out. (She hands Billie, Faith and Kennedy their custom helmets that each match their motorcycles. They put on the helmets and stand for a moment)

KENNEDY

Wow…their heads are as empty as I thought. (Faith and Billie smack her) Worth it.

DAWN

You gotta put the face shields down, if they worked while your faces were exposed then the other team could tap into your thoughts. (the three flip down their blacked out face guards) Well? (the three think for a moment then freak out flinging off their helmets)

KENNEDY (freaked)

Oh my god!

FAITH (freaked)

Holy hell!

BILLIE (freaked)

What are you two like thinkin' that crap!

XANDER

Whoa what happened?

BILLIE (freaked)

These two have the nastiest thoughts!

FAITH (freaked)

Me! You think I like what you just thought about Ahab?

KENNEDY (freaked)

Oh come on! Like I'm ever gonna think of Buffy the same way now!

BILLIE (freaked)

That's nothin'! Think we're gonna look at Willow without seein' what you just pictured?

WILLOW (embarrassed)

Okay…massive blushing going on over here…

XANDER (embarrassed)

Here here.

BUFFY (embarrassed)

Ditto…Dawnie what did you use for that spell?

DAWN

I just connected their thoughts! It said use sand and the symbol stones with burnt hemlock root…I did everything right didn't I?

KRYSTAL

(she picks up the jar of sand and reads the label) Yeah…except you picked up the sand for 'linking, love, and lust spells' Pretty sure you just connected every dirty thought they ever had. (Kennedy, Faith and Billie all set their helmets on the table quickly and stand far away from them)

DAWN

Dang…it worked besides that though, right? (she picks up a jar of blue sand and starts the spell over)

KENNEDY

Way too well. (she looks at Buffy) Faith has some sick thoughts…just so you know…

FAITH (defensive)

I do not!

BILLIE (teasing)

Do too.

FAITH (defensive)

Do not!

BUFFY

Are you twelve? (Faith looks at her embarrassed as Buffy starts chuckling)

FAITH

What's so funny?

BUFFY

You act like I didn't already think you had some freaky fantasies in your head. You might be all reformed but you're still Faith. I figured the kinky stuff would come eventually.

FAITH (sarcastic)

Well that makes me feel better.

BUFFY

It should. (she smirks at Faith)

DAWN

Okay…all fixed. Try 'em now. (the three look uneasy at their helmets) Oh come on! I used the right stuff this time…

KENNEDY

There's things I just don't want in my head…(she puts her helmet on)

FAITH

I swear Brat…if I gotta see that junk again (her and Billie both put on their helmets)

DAWN

What? You'll beat up your girlfriends little sister? (she smirks at Faith earning a glare as the three flip down their face shields)

KENNEDY (thinking)

Hello? Hello? Wow…I feel stupid…

FAITH (thinking)

_Ya look stupid too Mini-me. Guess they work._

KENNEDY (thinking)

What about Billie? Earth to demon chick?

BILLIE (thinking)

_Tá__tú __guys __cúpla __knuckleheads __bhuailtí._

FAITH

(she takes off her helmet looking at Billie completely confused) What the hell!

BILLIE (laughing)

(her and Kennedy take off their helmets too) Gotcha! I knew if I thought in Irish I'd freak ya out. Made my day.

DAWN

Take that as they worked?

KENNEDY

Like a charm…hey…what did you say Billie?

BILLIE

I called ya a couple of whipped knuckle heads (she smirks)

FAITH

(she puts down her helmet carefully and calmly and turns to Billie) You're dead. (she charges her only to be stopped by Buffy, as soon as Faith feels Buffy's arms around her she freezes and looks at her)

BUFFY

You're not whipped, and the last thing we need is another brawl before we head to the Stretch. (Faith nods her head and relaxes earning a smile from Buffy)

BILLIE

Hey Willow…think theres a way to combine the Banshee Scream block spell with something to block Faith and Ken's helmets? Banshee's are pretty big with the Stretch.

WILLOW

Sure, I can probably use your ring. Its like a Banshee power essence right?

BILLIE

Yep. (she pulls the Adder Stone Ring off her finger, it glows soft blue as she hands it to Willow) Work your magic.

BUFFY

(as Willow charms the helmets, Buffy looks back to the list) Alright, after that last on the list…approval from our resident Seer nothin' the Powers that Be dub horrible is gonna happen.

KRYSTAL

Hey! My turn. (the three layer their hands and Krystal puts hers on top as she focuses) Got anything for me Cordelia? (she shivers and stands up straight, her eyes turn blank white and she stands with a shocked look on her face) Well this is different…

FAITH

Vision? Hey…shouldn't you be in pain?

KRYSTAL

(her eyes turn back to normal and she gives Faith a sarcastic glare) Thanks…and no, it was Cordelia literally talking to me.

DAWN

Oh that's new.

KRYSTAL

Yeah, she was being cryptic but she said good luck and she'll let me know of something if she has to.

KENNEDY

I'm just gonna take that as a Powers that Be blessing.

WILLOW

Alright, that's all of the above done! (She hands Billie back the ring and walks over to the stack of books) I'll make some little cheat sheet books for us and get all this stuff ready, up for helping me Landon?

LANDON

You know it. (he walks over to Willow as they flip through the pages)

WILLOW

Dawnie, we're gonna need your help too…we got a lot stuff to get done, just don't touch the red sand, kay?

DAWN

Deal. (she moves to help them in getting the spells ready)

BUFFY

Alright, guess the rest of us are headin' to the basement for a quick workout before bed? Head to the Stretch tomorrow?

XANDER

Sounds like a plan.

The Scoobies all move out to continue preparations for their big mission, Jamie looks at them through the garage window with a dark smirk and walks off.

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN—NIGHT

Evil Faith sits sprawled out lazily on Jamie's stone seat with her legs hanging off the arm rest aiming a small nerf basketball at a plastic hoop hung on the wall across from him.

EVIL FAITH

This is it…the final free throw, this could be the end. All Lehane has to do is make this shot—(she takes the shot and it swishes perfectly as Jamie walks into the cave) Its in! An' the crowd goes wild! (she puts his arms up in celebration and looks at Jamie) This is where ya cheer big guy…come on, weren't you alive for the invention 'a this game or somethin'?

JAMIE

This is what you three do when I'm gone? (he looks to Evil Billie who is filing her nails and Evil Willow who is meditating in the corner) Manicures and meditate?

EVIL WILLOW

I'm trying to find a way to stop us from turning—(she opens her eyes) you know…good.

EVIL BILLIE

I'm just bored. (she looks at Jamie) Since you don't want us leavin' this dingy cave.

JAMIE

Not if you could revert again—but that's about to change. (he smirks widely)

EVIL FAITH

Finally! Something to do. (she jumps up) Who do I get to stab?

JAMIE

Better then stab. Race. (he turns to Evil Billie) Remember the Stretch?

EVIL BILLIE

Well we're not champions for nothin'. (she smirks realizing) No way.

JAMIE

The baby Slayer got a bicycle so Billie recommended entering the Motor Joust to find a way to kill us.

EVIL WILLOW

(she turns to Evil Faith) You as confused as I am? (Evil Faith just shrugs)

JAMIE

Don't worry, I'll explain on the way. (looking at Evil Willow) Just get together any spell you can find. We need to find three motorcycles and make them indestructible over night. I'll call in some favors to get us more Suppliers. (he turns smiling widely) This is gonna be fun.

CUT TO: THE STRETCH—MORNING

Faith, Billie, and Kennedy all ride up to face the cement wall near the starting line of the now deserted Stretch. They turn off their bikes and remove their helmets as the rest of the Scoobies slide down the incline leading to the main road where they parked their car. The Six are all carrying backpacks or sacks and weapons. Buffy holds the Scythe.

XANDER

Okay…two hours on the meter. Why do I get the feelin' that's nowhere near enough.

BUFFY

Time moves wonky in demon dimensions Xander.

BILLIE

A day there is about a half hour here, the tournament only lasts like two days usually.

XANDER

Then I wasted a quarter!

FAITH

(she pulls a quarter from her pocket and flips it to Xander) There ya go Ahab, all better?

XANDER

Yep! (he pockets the quarter and pulls out an amulet) So…just put this thing on?

WILLOW

Yep, its enchanted so any portal from here to another universe will think you're magical.

KENNEDY

Well look at it this way, it doesn't work and ya just get a face full of concrete and go flying backwards.

BILLIE

Not funny…

FAITH (chuckling)

I thought it was.

BILLIE

Now picture that happenin' to Buffy.

FAITH

(she thinks for a second) Kennedy…shut it.

BUFFY

How sweet. (she smiles at Faith while they walk over to the motorcycles) Guess its now or never right?

KENNEDY

Hop on guys. We got a demon racing dimension to rock!

WILLOW

You're a little too excited for this, know that? (she gets on Kennedy's motorcycle, Buffy gets on Faith's, and Xander gets on Billie's)

KENNEDY

Sorry…spent all day yesterday gettin' ready for this! Hell yeah I'm pumped!

DAWN

I just realized something…

KRYSTAL

Where the hell are we supposed to sit?

FAITH

Oh come on, teenie weenies on the handle bars. (she pats the handlebars of her bike and smiles)

LANDON

I haven't ridden on handle bars since I was like seven…(he walks over to Kennedy's bike)

KENNEDY

Just hang on, no other way in.

DAWN

(Faith and Buffy laugh as she jumps up on the handlebars) You guys are enjoying this aren't you?

BUFFY

Little bit.

BILLIE

We all good? (with the teens settled, they all nod. Billie, Faith, and Kennedy put on their helmets and Billie pulls a medallion out of her pocket and holds it to the concrete wall) _Aperta__ianua__malum__genus! _(a swirling yellow portal appears in the wall, the three flip down their face shields and rev their engines) Lets do this. (they speed through the portal and it closes behind them)

CUT TO: THE STRETCH-BATTLEGROUND—DAY

A swirling yellow portal appears as the three motorcycles of the Scoobies appear in the demon Stretch. They look around in amazement at the scores of demons, witches, and other supernatural beings walking around. They entered into the outer area surrounding the in-ground arena, similar to that of a sports stadium. Booths, tents, and stands of all kind litter the area as if it was a large bazaar. Witches sell their spells and charms, blacksmiths sell weapons etc. Sounds of motorcycles revving can be heard along with a sudden explosion and cheer. The Scoobies are given strange looks by the passing by demons as they continue to look in amazement at the old Agrabah style environment around them. They look over to see a large jumbo-tron type screen floating above the stadium and similar smaller screens around the booths showing the current Motor Joust battle going on. One of the riders throws a large yellow energy ball at their final opponent knocking him off his bike. The motorcycle dematerializes and the crowd cheers again as the demon celebrates. The crowd yells collectively.

CROWD

Jai Ho!

BUFFY (shocked)

What the…

FAITH (shocked)

I think I just walked into Aladdin meets King Arthur meets Red Sox…

WILLOW (shocked)

There's a lot of demons here guys…

BILLIE

(she smiles) I almost missed this place. And no worries, cant be hostile except in the Arena. Oh and whatever you do…don't look the vendors in the eyes—some of them can hypnotize you to buy things.

KENNEDY

So just like back home huh?

BILLIE

Pretty much. (she looks to the Scoobies) You guys ready?

XANDER

(he smiles) Lets do it. (they start to wheel their bikes and walk through the marketplace towards the large in-ground arena as the crowd cheers again after another explosion is heard)

CROWD

Jai Ho!

BLACK OUT


	21. The Stretch Pt 2

Crap...this was hard to write...i couldnt get what was in my head out into words! Insane! :O! But none the less...HERE IT IS! Part two to the epic three part conclusion of WSSMR (Wow...lame abbreviation)

I would like to toss out the idea for a mild between season thing i'm workin on as well after the finale. think of it as the little summer vacation mini series before i get my plot together for Season 9! :D

No...no no no no. No NO! no...nononononononono NO! I dont own Buffy. NO no NO no NO no NO ANYWAYS!

Enjoy guys! :D Review pretty please! I wanna know everyones thoughts expecially with this coming to a close soon :)

* * *

Episode 21—The Stretch (pt. 2)

XANDER (V.O.)

This…is what happened this year.

CUT TO: REFUGEE SHELTER – MORNING

NEWS ANCHOR

In other news, work is still taking place to help refugees from Sunnydale adjust and find new homes after the earthquake that left their city in nothing more then a crater…

WILLOW (V.O.)

Its called Moonview…back when California was founded it was a sister town with Sunnydale. Things go pretty much the same there so its normal that way too.

BUFFY

Normal huh? Doubt it.

CUT TO: JAVA NET CAFÉ—DAY

Xander and Billie are standing in the café and shake hands

XANDER

Xander Harris. …(trails off)

BILLIE

Billie Cayne.

BUFFY (V.O.)

Honestly…She looked like a rockstar basically.

XANDER (V.O.)

Probably because she is one…she's in a band. She sings and plays guitar.

CUT TO:

Billie performing at the Silver Bullet. She turns around and breaks into a quick guitar solo ending with a squealing high-pitched note as the crowd cheers. Her eyes have turned a bright Caribbean sea blue that seemed to glow against her pupils and eye makeup.

WILLOW (V.O.)

I can tell she makes Xander happy but…

CUT TO: MOONVIEW CEMETERY—NIGHT

Billie is laying on the ground seeming knocked out until she gasps and her eyes fly open wide to reveal her bright Caribbean Sea blue eyes. As she exhales the color goes back to brown and she starts to breath quickly.

WILLOW (V.O.)

I just can't put my finger on how her back healed so fast…

CUT TO:

Billie taking off her jacket revealing her Celtic Spiral designed tattoos going up her arm and to her back as Buffy, Xander, and Willow look at them in awe.

WILLOW (V.O.)

She knew about vampires and stuff too…

BUFFY (V.O.)

If anything was up she would ping on either the Slayer-dar or you would sense somethin' right?

WILLOW (V.O.)

Well…I got nothing on her actually…

CUT TO:

Buffy and Faith reading the Irish legends book, looking at the Banshee page.

BUFFY

Banshee demons: the Sirens of Misery.

GILES (outraged)

You mean to tell me you have been conversing with a Banshee!

CUT TO:

Xander kissing Billie softly as her Tattoos all return and her intense blue eyes fade back to brown.

XANDER (V.O.)

Nope. I don't see Billie the Banshee…I see Billie the woman I love who has turned into a hero. She's the definition of good.

CUT TO: SCOOBY LIVING ROOM—NIGHT

Jamie holds Billie against the wall

JAMIE (angry)

It's your fault! All of it! Mam thought I was a wimp, so she gave up on me an' went to find you…everythin' came so easy for you. Her little Bean Sí princess, and I was nothin' but the banished prince.

WILLOW (shocked)

You mean that wasn't just a metaphor!

BILLIE

No…I'm kinda the rightful heir to the hierarchy of demons in Ireland…(quickly) But I gave it up! It's not mine anymore! An' technically Jamie cant have it either since Mam named me next.

CUT TO:

WILLOW

I know Kennedy keeps saying it but I seriously doubt I am a Goddess!

DAWN (V.O.)

You touched the essence of the Slayer itself.

CUT TO:

Willow sitting looking skyward with tears of joy as her hair is bright white and a soft glowing white aura surrounds her.

DAWN (V.O.)

So now you're like Guardian of the Slayers!

CUT TO:

Willow and Kennedy in their room.

WILLOW

You helped me through everything this past year. I don't think I would have survived through it without you.

KENNEDY (assuring)

Yes you would have (she looks Willow in the eye while smiling sweetly)

WILLOW

How do you know?

KENNEDY (smiling)

Because I know the woman I love. I'll always be here for you, I promise.

WILLOW (sweetly)

And I'll be here for you. (she kisses her softly) I love you.

CUT TO:

Kennedy fighting with the Black Shuck pack leader on the beach

KENNEDY (V.O.)

I don't know, I just feel…at peace?

WILLOW (V.O.)

You've found you're inner Slayer haven't you!

CUT TO:

Kennedy staking a vampire

KENNEDY (V.O.)

Yeah…I guess I have.

CUT TO: CEMETERY

LANDON (V.O.)

Hi, I'm Landon Perry and I am a practicing warlock.

Landon continues to concentrate until a small orb of bright yellow light forms in his hands.

CUT TO: MOONVIEW HIGH COURTYARD—DAY

Landon, Dawn, and Krystal are sitting at their picnic table eating lunch

LANDON (V.O.)

This is my friend Krystal Jenkins…

Krystal is surprised by the jock bumping into her back sending a shock through her system. She crushes her eyes shut and holds her head with one hand like she has a migraine and holds on to the table for support with the other.

LANDON (V.O.)

She's a seer that receives visions of people in supernatural trouble that we're supposed to help. And you are?

CUT TO: SCOOBY BASEMENT

Dawn is standing with Willow as she unlocks the Key's energy. The crystal necklace around Dawn's neck begins to glow green as it absorbs the Key's energy.

DAWN (V.O.)

Hi, I'm Dawn Summers and have this pure energy inside me called the Key…and this enchanted necklace lets me tap into its essence and use it to kill bad guys.

SILVER BULLET—NIGHT

Kennedy and Willow both spin Faith and Buffy and bump them into each other's arms as Billie starts singing softly. Faith cups Buffy's cheek with her free hand and kisses her softly, after a moment Buffy starts kissing back.

WILLOW (V.O.)

You. Buffy. Crush. Yes or no?

FAITH (V.O.)

I don't know! Its all really confusing!

CUT TO: GRAVEYARD

Buffy and Faith sit on a picnic blanket surrounded by candles.

BUFFY

I'd say in your dreams but…

FAITH

(she leans to Buffy's ear and speaks low and sweetly) You already know you're in my dreams just like I'm in yours.

BUFFY

(she turns her head to look at Faith softly) So I'm the girl of your dreams?

FAITH

Long as I'm yours. (they slowly close the distance between them and kiss softly at first until Buffy puts her arms around Faith's neck deepening the kiss. They break the kiss after a while and rest their foreheads together catching their breath)

CUT TO: FOREST CLEARING—SUNSET

Jamie speaks with Malcom about the cursed Celtic ring.

JAMIE

This ring is cursed, its meant to split strength, magic, power, personalities, even people.

ANYA (V.O.)

The split was destined.

CUT TO:

Kennedy seeing Evil Willow, Faith sitting up to face Evil Faith, and Billie and Xander being grabbed around the collar by Evil Billie.

BUFFY

You guys said you had a way to stop the evil Scooby wannabees?

ANYA

You're supposed to find that out for yourselves, we can't intervene more then we already have.

CUT TO:

Jamie pulling an amulet from under his collar

CORDELIA

That was the Amulet the Banshee family before yours kept. It made them invincible.

CUT TO:

Billie choking Jamie against the wall. The amulet around Jamie's neck begins swirling bright blue and pitch black as he gains a similar aura, he suddenly gains his breath back as he wrenches Billie's arm away from his throat.

CORDELIA (V.O.)

Somehow Jamie got it…and knows how to use it.

BILLIE

That's why Eevul needed the ring. (she looks at the three worried) That's why I need the ring now…

ANYA (V.O.)

Now, there's a Banshee fighting for us.

CUT TO:

Tara holds the Adder Stone ring in her hand as Cordelia and Anya put their hands over it. Their hands start glowing bright sparkling white and turns bright blue as they move their hands to reveal the crystal ring shining brightly. Xander puts the ring on Billie's finger and it glows even brighter as wind whips around her. Her tattoos start sparkling as if they were on fire and her eyes emit a bright blue glow as she breathes quickly at the power.

ANYA (V.O.)

We can give its power back.

CUT TO: THE STRETCH-HIGHWAY—DAY

The Scoobies all loaded up on the three motorcycles get ready as Billie holds up a medallion and opens the yellow swirling portal.

BILLIE (V.O.)

At the Stretch there's a magical dimension gate that leads to a demon race zone. Its where most of the underground lurks, theres ways to get info about anythin' if ya know who to talk to.

DAWN (V.O.)

Like magically spawned evil twins?

BILLIE

Lets do this. (they race through the portal)

CUT TO: UNKNOWN CAVERN

Jamie talks with the three evil clones.

JAMIE

Better then stab. Race. (he turns to Evil Billie) Remember the Stretch?

EVIL BILLIE

(she smirks realizing) No way.

JAMIE

The baby Slayer got a bicycle so Billie recommended entering the Motor Joust to find a way to kill us. This is gonna be fun. (he smirks darkly)

CUT TO: THE STRETCH-BATTLEGROUND—DAY

A swirling yellow portal appears as the three motorcycles of the Scoobies appear in the demon Stretch. They entered into the outer area surrounding the in-ground arena, similar to that of a sports stadium. Booths, tents, and stands of all kind litter the area as if it was a large bazaar. Witches sell their spells and charms, blacksmiths sell weapons etc. The Scoobies are given strange looks by the passing by demons as they continue to look in amazement at the old Agrabah style environment around them. They look over to see a large jumbo-tron type screen floating above the stadium and similar smaller screens around the booths showing the current Motor Joust battle going on. The crowd yells collectively.

CROWD

Jai Ho!

BLACK OUT

THE STRETCH-BATTLEGROUND—DAY

The Scoobies walk through the huge marketplace in awe as Billie chuckles at them as her, Faith, and Kennedy wheel their motorcycles.

KENNEDY

What are you laughing at Cayne?

BILLIE

You guys…act like ya never seen an old school demon marketplace. (they look at her blankly) Whoa seriously? Ya never went to one for info or nothin'?

WILLOW

Dimension hopping is dangerous. (she looks around still in awe as they pass by a large occult stand and picks up charms as she walks by) Hecate! They have stuff I could only dream of back home!

FAITH

Careful Red…don't play the tourist bit too bad, they'll eat ya alive. Maybe literally…(Buffy looks at her questioningly as Faith starts looking guilty) I've been to a few of these…back for the Mayor.

BUFFY (comforting)

Hey. (she puts her arm around Faith and kisses her softly) Past remember? Besides it might be helpful to have more then one person here who knows what their doing.

FAITH

Well I've never been here…all of them are different. This is all Blondie.

XANDER

But its been like a decade since she's been here, who the heck knows what's changed since then.

HOODED DEMON

(shrouded in a dark cloak with only his eyes glowing green showing, his voice is raspy as he walks up to Billie) Ah hell no! No way! The Banshee Princess returns to rule the Arena! (Billie smiles as he takes her hand and does a crazy handshake)

BILLIE

Well if it ain't old twinkle eyes! What's up man?

HOODED DEMON

A lot now that you came back Cayne! Man lemme tell ya…nothin' is as excitin' as when you get out there. You Banshees sure know how to put on a show. (he turns to the crowd and calls over a green lizard-like demon) Hey Zan-thor! Check who's back!

ZAN-THOR

(he smiles showing all his razor teeth) Billie Cayne as I live an' breathe, back for seconds huh? (he grabs her and puts her in a headlock)

WILLOW

Hey! (she holds up her hand and it starts glowing white before Billie spins Zan-thor around and pulls him into a headlock and files his head with her knuckles with all laughs, Willow puts her hand down) Or not.

BILLIE

(she looks up with a smile on her face) Sorry, just some old buddies. (she lets go of Zan-thor) See you guys on the track?

ZAN-THOR

Nah, just spectators today. Definitely know who my money's goin' on though. (the two walk away)

DAWN

Man…Demons are gonna get rich off of us?

LANDON

I feel dirty…

KRYSTAL

With ya there, you guys almost die and evil people make cash?

BILLIE

(she smirks) We get a cut of the winnings.

LANDON

(after a beat) I suddenly feel Mr. Clean fresh.

FAITH

How much winnings we talkin'?

XANDER

Ten percent of all winnings. (they stare at him blankly) What? Billie explained it to me yesterday…

BUFFY (reluctant)

I'm getting some weird vibes guys…

KENNEDY

Buffy…we're in a demon dimension. You're a Slayer. Duh you're gettin' vibes.

KRYSTAL

Nah, I'm getting them too…Not really visioney vibes just—I don't know, something.

WILLOW

Could be power. There's a lot of it here. Not just demon, evil power…but some neutral and good too.

BILLIE

This might be a demon dimension…but a lot of supernatural beings come here.

SIOBHAN

Billie? (Billie turns to see a jet black haired woman looking at her in shock, a smile crosses her face when she sees its Billie) I thought I sensed my favorite Banshee!

BILLIE (amazed)

Siobhan? (she runs and gives her a hug) Holy crap! What are ya doin' here?

SIOBHAN

Me? (she pulls back from the hug and laughs still amazed) I should be askin' you the same thing, last I checked you were in California. Then I went to the Devon Coven and they said you came by, almost lost it huh?

BILLIE

Yeah, they helped a lot. I'm all good now though.

SIOBHAN (teasing)

Told ya you needed a new spell! But nooo…wouldn't let me switch it.

BILLIE

No offense girl, but this one is wayyy more powerful then what you could cook up.

FAITH (confused)

Uh…Blondie?

BILLIE

(she turns around and realizes) Oh! Duh, (she leads Siobhan over to the group) Remember that Carmen I told ya I was gonna go visit in Ireland?

KENNEDY

When you were about to lose your marbles?

BILLIE

(she gives Kennedy a glare) Yes. Guys this is Siobhan, she is one of the most powerful witches in Ireland and can contact the Spirit World!

SIOBHAN (modestly)

Well…I'm not _that_ powerful, all I got goin' for me is the cliché line 'I see dead people'.

DAWN

(she laughs) Hey I like her! (she turns to Billie) She's not evil is she?

BUFFY

Dawn! You don't ask if someone is evil like that!

DAWN

What? It's a demon dimension…

SIOBHAN

Its okay Buffy, no Dawn I'm not evil. I haven't followed the Tuatha since I mastered my craft and gained the ability to break free of them. (she turns to Billie and smiles) Billie was actually sent by them to kill me.

BILLIE (smiling)

We've been buddies ever since! Thought it was cool she had the guts to flip off the big guys like that.

SIOBHAN

Then she took my idea, course everyone remembers their little princess doing it instead of me but—(Billie smacks her playfully)

DAWN

Wait a sec…how'd you know our names?

SIOBHAN

What? Oh! My apologies, I read your auras. Sorry it's a habit when meeting people here to avoid someone that could rat me out to the Tuatha.

WILLOW

Damn…(Kennedy looks at her with a raised eyebrow in confusion) What? It seems like every witch I've known that wasn't evil can read auras. I got nothin' except for with you Slayers.

SIOBHAN (shocked)

Oh my gosh…Willow Rosenburg? (Willow looks at her with a small smile and nods. Siobhan turns to Billie in complete shock) How the hell do you know _the_ Willow Rosenburg?

BILLIE

Easy. (she takes Xander's hand and smiles to him) She's my boyfriends best friend.

SIOBHAN

(her eyes go wide) Boyfriend? Dang girl! You seriously need to learn what a phone is. We really need to catch up!

BILLIE

I'd love to, but we need to get into the Motor Joust tournament…Long story, don't ask.

SIOBHAN

Jamie givin' you crap?

XANDER

Maybe not so long sweetie. (Billie shrugs)

SIOBHAN

Sure, I think there was an opening in the brackets. Who all's in it?

FAITH

(she grabs Billie and Kennedy around their shoulders) Team Faith all ready for action! (Siobhan looks to Billie with a questioning look)

BILLIE

Please tell me they still assign the team names?

SIOBHAN

(she smiles) Yep. So two Slayers an' a Banshee fightin', an' six suppliers?

BILLIE

Seven. (she smiles at Siobhan gaining a confused look in return) Hey, none of 'em have done this before, need a veteran up there! (she holds her hand out and Siobhan smiles and takes it)

SIOBHAN

I wish I could Billie…you know that—but I'm already supplier for another squad. Its like a professional job now, even gettin' paid!

BILLIE

S'cool Siobhan, woulda figured I wasn't gonna be the first to realize how awesome you were.

SIOBHAN

I'll go sign you guys up though. (she walks away)

BILLIE

Shit…hope we don't have to face her squad.

DAWN

No offense to your friend Billie…but how is someone who talks to the dead gonna be helpful here?

BILLIE

Siobhan? She's a Carmen, she has reign over the elements too. (they all look at her shocked) Yeah…hence why she used to be my Supplier.

XANDER

You're sure this is safe?

WILLOW

Yeah guys…I'm still not too sure about this. Especially if one of Billie's friends is gonna be throwing fire at your faces…

KENNEDY

(she takes Willows hand) I promise we'll be fine.

BUFFY

(she holds up the Scythe) We'll all make sure you guys stay that way.

FAITH

(she puts her arm around Buffy's waist suggestively) I ever tell you you're sexy when you get all tough and protective?

KRYSTAL

Ugh…get a room!

BILLIE

When Siobhan comes back they will thank god…all contenders get Suites to rest between rounds. Then we're gonna have to let you guys watch one or two battles to see how its done.

KENNEDY

Yeah, never really got through that speech. (the crowd yells 'Jai Ho' again) Like what the hell are they saying?

BILLIE

Jai Ho? I think its Hindi, means 'you shall win'. They used to just say it when you won a battle but now its whenever something major happens.

FAITH

So…when someone gets their ass blown away?

BILLIE

(she thinks for a moment) Yeah pretty much.

SIOBHAN

(she comes running up slightly freaked out) Good news…There was an opening.

KENNEDY

Ah hell, bad news?

SIOBHAN

(she tries to put it to words) Well—you're up…as in now.

SCOOBIES (freaked)

_WHAT!_

CUT TO: THE STRETCH-ARENA—DAY

Demons fill the audience and cheer as the huge jumbotron displays the announcer, a blue demon with orange horns and a crazy suit. The Scoobies all file into their Supplier safe zone and the area glows over green for a moment before fading away. The safe zone sits on a balcony just below the arena seats that all overlook the large oval flat dirt area where the joust takes place. Tall two story high walls separate the battle from the spectators for safety. Two large gates sit below the two Supplier Zones. The crowd starts chanting.

CROWD

Joust! Joust! Joust! Joust!

ROWAN

(announcing through the sound system from the center of the arena) Hey! Hey! Easy guys, screamin' isn't gonna start the fun any faster….Okay, maybe it will. Let me hear ya! (the crowd cheers loudly) What? Come on! Ya sound like a bunch of shrunken heads with their mouths sewn shut, I said—_Let me hear ya!_ (the crowd cheers even louder) That's what I thought. Now we've got a special treat for you all today! Somethin' I can honestly say hasn't happened yet in The Stretch. (he smiles as the crowd mumbles) That's right—we have Slayers here everybody! And they signed up to join the fun! (demons cheer, some boo) Alright, alright, it takes a lot of cahonies for them to jump into our dimension guys…lets give 'em a chance huh? Give it up for their head Supplier, the Goddess on Earth, Willow Rosenburg! (Willow turns to face the audience as they all cheer for her, she smiles shyly as Buffy nudges her) Now how about for the actual riders? (the gate under the Scooby supplier zone opens to darkness, three headlights turn on inside, Rowan pulls out a piece of paper and reads it) First…we have one of the top new Slayers, the Latina firecracker, Kennedy Suarez! (Kennedy speeds out of the gate as the crowd cheers and boos with two katana blades sheathed at her waist and a chain around her torso with a blade connected to the end of it on her back while several stakes are attached to her bike, she drifts to a stop by Rowan) Check that out, she beat down the First and was trained by the original Slayers. Nice. Next, oh…wow one of the original Chosen Two in the line of fire! Lets try this…If this next girl killed someone ya know, cheer—Give it up for Faith Lehane! (Faith speeds out of the gate to a holler of cheers and boos, she has belt straps around her biceps and thighs that hold several knives along with a large broadsword on her back. Several stakes are also attached to her bike, she smirks and skids to a stop by Kennedy and does a fist bump. Rowan looks back down to the paper and his eyes go wide) No way…did someone mess up this cue card? Cause if they did…it's a seriously screwed up joke. (Faith and Kennedy smile at one another as Billie revs the engine of her Honda) I don't believe it…Everybody! Give it up for the one, the only, the merciless, the astounding, the soul shattering, the champion, the—

FAITH

Get on with it Lil' Boy Blue!

ROWAN

(he gives Faith a look then turns to the gate) The Banshee Princess…._Billie Cayne!_ (The crowd takes a collective gasp as they all watch the gate intently as Billie speeds out in a wheelie. When they notice its really her they start screaming insanely as Billie rounds the outer ring of the arena then comes to a skidding stop next to Faith and Kennedy. A large axe is housed on her back and two similar looking swords are attached to her belt, they look ancient and have golden Celtic designs running from the hilts and thinning out across the blades)

KENNEDY

Come here often?

BILLIE

(she smirks) Maybe. (she takes the swords off her belt and spins them before connecting them together at the hilt, she holds the double sided weapon at her side as Faith and Kennedy look at her in shock)

FAITH

Where the hell did ya get that kick ass thing!

BILLIE (proud)

Its mine, I left it in Ireland back when I got my humanity back and couldn't get it. Siobhan said she kept it with her here, like a good luck charm since I was the first person she was a Supplier for.

KENNEDY

So…she gave it back in exchange for probably having to kill ya?

BILLIE

Yeah, pretty much yeah. (they turn to face their opponents)

ROWAN

Alright! Now for their opponents. Give it up for their lead Supplier, the Ala demon himself, all the way from Athens…Deimos! (in a black sudden wind, Deimos appears in white and silver robes with his eyes glowing and emitting an electric charge, he hails the crowd as they cheer wildly, two others dressed similarly flank him)

WILLOW (pouting)

Hey! How come he gets a cool entrance! I coulda done something like that…

XANDER

Let it go Will…let it go.

ROWAN

Alright! Now lets get back to the team straight from Olympus…or so they think. (the crowd laughs as the gate opens. Faith and Kennedy look anxious as Billie turns to them)

BILLIE

Ala demons control the weather, they're from Greece so all these guys probably are too. Expect somethin' right outta Hercules guys.

KENNEDY

Yeah…that makes us feel better.

ROWAN

Now…for who we've all come to know as the barbarian on a bike. The monster on a motorcycle, Paco! (an engine revs as three headlights appear in the gate)

FAITH

(she starts chuckling) Paco? (Kennedy and Billie join her) Really? How scary can this guy—(she is cut off as a well built Cyclops rides out on a large motorcycle, he carries a large war hammer as the crowd cheers. Paco comes to a skidding halt opposite the three girls and growls menacingly)

KENNEDY

(all their eyes are wide as they see the seven foot tall and heavy built Cyclops in front of them. Kennedy's inner Latina comes out) Aye, Paco…

ROWAN

Someone got a camera for team Slayer's reaction? (the crowd laughs as Rowan returns to his cue card) Oh this should make things interesting. Hey Billie…I got you some competition. (the crowd ooo's) Give it up for the Siren of Athens Cove, Callie! (a sudden beautiful song is heard and the arena goes to awe, specifically the men. A beautiful ageless girl rides out with long brown hair and bright emerald eyes. She skids to a stop right in front of Billie with a grin) Uh oh…return of the everlasting rivalry of the beautiful and deadly. (an engine revs deeply from the open gate and something starts glowing from inside a bright gold) Now…get ready. For one of the rulers of the sea, it is said this man has met Poseidon himself, yes, he is that old. He has many names…but we all have come to know him as—(a strong man seeming at his prime rides out on a sea green and blue motorcycle custom with what looks like fins. His bright white hair is spiked messily as though he had just gotten out of the water and it dried perfectly. He wears no shirt showing his perfectly tanned skin and carries a large glowing trident) King Triton!

FAITH (shocked)

Holy hell! Is that actually-?

BILLIE

Yep. Some very colorful people hangout here. (Triton pulls to a stop between Paco and Callie and eyes Faith with a smirk)

FAITH

Ah hell…that mean he's goin' after me?

BILLIE

(she stares down Callie) Yep, that or he's got the hots for ya. (she puts on her helmet and continues to stare at Callie) Siren's mine. Banshee pride thing.

KENNEDY (freaked)

Whoa! Wait! (she turns to Paco who is still growling at her, she looks completely frightened) Why do I get Paco?

FAITH

Well…you're the Latina, so you get the Cyclops with the funny Spanish name. (Paco growls angrily as Faith puts on her helmet)

KENNEDY (freaked)

I'll never make fun of Xander again…(she puts on her helmet reluctantly as she mumbles something in Spanish) What? They don't have helmets in this dimension?

BILLIE

A lot of guys don't use 'em, blocks the vision but we're used to it. An' trust me you'll like havin' a helmet on if ya get your ass handed to ya.

ROWAN

Alright, lets get this party started! Basic rules…first team to be all without wheels under ya loses. If someone falls off their Motorcycle then you must throw one of these energy pellets at the un-manned bike to make it officially out of play. (he waves his hand and three bright yellow marble sized glowing pellets appear in front of each contender and attach to an open space on their bikes by the handlebars) They wont work if you miss or if someone is in physical contact with the bike. Suppliers all remain unharmed. Contenders, anything goes—ready?

PACO

(in a deep barbarian voice) Paco…squish!

KENNEDY (freaked)

(she gulps) Lets do it. (she flips down her face shield and draws one of her katana)

TRITON

(In a heroic strong voice) As always Rowan. I look forward to facing such beautiful and legendary opponents. (he smiles to Faith again and holds up his trident)

FAITH

Watch where you point your stick buddy…I'm taken. (she flips down her face shield and revs her bike while pulling three knives from her bicep strap and holds them in her fist)

CALLIE

Billie Cayne huh? (she eyes Billie up and down as she holds her hand out to the side and a beautiful jewel encrusted broadsword appears in a bright green glow) Don't look so tough. Wonder why so many of my kind are taught to be afraid of you.

BILLIE

(she smirks) There's a reason your kind fears me Callie, get ready to see it. (her eyes swirl intense blue and her tattoos trace gold. She holds up her hand with Eevul's ring and it starts to glow blue before fading. Callie looks shocked as Billie flips down her face shield)

ROWAN

Suppliers? (Willow and Deimos both hold up their hands. Willow's glow bright white and emit a bright electric charge as Deimos' is surrounded by a black wind. Willows hair turns white and both nod) In that case. (Rowan disappears in a bright blue swirl and re-appears in the announcing stand at the edge of the arena) _Joust! _

The crowd cheers as the teams speed towards each other. Kennedy ducks from Paco swinging his hammer at her, Faith grabs hold of Tritons trident and tries to slash at him with her knives only to be knocked out of the way. Callie swings her broadsword at Billie only to have it parried away as Billie swings her double blade nearly taking Callie's arm off. They race around the arena as the crowd cheers. Kennedy tries to dodge Paco however faces several close calls with his large war hammer.

KENNEDY (telepathically, freaked)

_I think I'm gonna need a bigger sword guys!_

BILLIE

(she clashes with Callie again) _I told you Ken, strength doesn't win here. Gotta use your head._

KENNEDY

(she ducks Paco swinging his hammer, barely missing) _Well Paco's usin' it for target practice!_

A large black cloud appears around Deimos leaving all that shows is his electric eyes, a huge wind kicks up around the arena. Dark clouds cover the arena making it dark. Thunder starts to rumble in the clouds as lightning bolts begin bombarding the battleground. The Olympus team keeps to the outer ring as Faith, Billie, and Kennedy dodge the bolts unable to get to the safety of the edge of the arena.

FAITH

_Ahab! _(Xander, who wears a headset looks over the edge in shock as Faith's thoughts register in his headset) _Tell Red an' Merlin to do somethin'!_

XANDER

_Working on it guys! _(He turns to Willow and Landon as the girls continue to avoid the bolts)

WILLOW

(she flips to a page in their spell book) Got it! Landon, try diverting the bolts. I'll stop Deimos.

ROWAN

Looks like team Slayer's rookie suppliers are getting a sense of The Stretch! What will their first move be?

Landon's hands glow purple as he focuses. A lightning bolt shoots down right in front of Faith, forcing her to skid to a stop just at the edge of the bolt. Deimos shoots another bolt right at Faith, Landon throws his hand out and makes a purple barrier around Faith as she flinches looking away from the incoming lightning, the bolt is reflected off of the barrier and heads straight for Paco. He holds up his hammer as a lightning rod, it absorbs the bolt and emits an electric charge, he slams it into the ground forcing the arena to shake, grounding the bolt. Faith looks up and around before patting herself to be sure she is okay. She looks over to Landon as he smiles back at her. Faith pops a wheelie and speeds back into motion as Landon works to deflect the lightning bolts from the three girls towards the Olympus team.

XANDER

(he presses a button on his headset and speaks to the girls) _Alright, Landon's got it under control get closer to the other squad while Willow takes care of Deimos._

BILLIE

_Thanks, Babe! _

FAITH

_Ugh…I don't wanna hear that in my head…_

WILLOW

Got it! (she walks from the book to the edge of the Supplier Zone and holds up her hand to the sky) Incrementum Pressionis! (A bright white beam of light shoots from her hand to the thick, dark clouds and they begin to break up. The sun breaks through the clouds and soon the arena returns to normal. Deimos returns to his regular form and looks across to Willow in shock as she smiles proudly as the crowd cheers)

ROWAN (amazed)

Look at that! She broke Deimos' spell nearly instantly! And that warlock, blocking the lightning bolts of Zeus' follower himself! Things are heatin' up here people!

Paco continues after Kennedy who keeps her distance from him. He comes to a stop and holds his hammer above his head and slams it down with all his might, a deep crack forms heading straight across the arena, blocking Kennedy's path. She reacts quickly from her shock and sheaths her katana and moves closer to the wall, reaching the ever widening crack faster and faster. She pulls two small crystal orbs glowing orange from her pocket, she throws one against the wall and another against her bike, the small orbs absorb into the objects and begin glowing. Kennedy hops with her bike towards the wall and begins riding along it, the magic of the orbs keeping her safely against the wall, she removes the chain blade from around her torso and swings it next to her, she heaves it against the ground and embeds the blade to the solid arena ground. She pulls on the chain as she continues along the wall on her motorcycle and moves closer to the ground, she hops back to the dirt and the orange glow fades, she skids to a stop next to where the blade was embedded to the ground and yanks it from the dirt as the crowd cheers wildly as the Scoobies celebrate. Kennedy looks at the chain blade in thought.

ROWAN

Hello! Little Slayer got game! Guess Billie taught everyone how it works here huh?

BILLIE

_Ken that was freakin' awesome!_

FAITH

_Damn Suarez! Show ugly eye who's boss!_

KENNEDY(in thought)

_Hey Xander…give Buffy the headset_

XANDER

_You got it show off. _(He hands Buffy the headset)

BUFFY

_What's up slick?_

KENNEDY

_Clever. _(she speeds back into the action) _Willow said somethin' about when you fought a Troll?_

BUFFY

_Yeah?_

KENNEDY

_Somethin' about you took his hammer away to deplete his strength?_

BUFFY

_Well that was the idea…but it didn't really work_.

KENNEDY

_But he was a lot less scary without a big hammer?_

BUFFY (realizing)

_What are you—Oh! Hell yeah, get his hammer!_

KENNEDY

That's my new plan. (Kennedy speeds around the arena continuing to dodge Paco)

CALLIE

(she skids to a stop, Billie does the same stopping in front of her) We both know this is a score that should be settled off the bikes Banshee.

BILLIE

(she flips up her face shield) Yeah, maybe. But I'm not leavin' Faith an' Ken out here as the only ones on a cycle.

CALLIE

Fine. Just remember…you're rusty here, I'm not. (she smirks as she speeds towards Billie swinging her broadsword, catching her off guard and slicing Billie's bicep)

BILLIE (in pain)

Hell! (she stabs her double blade into the dirt as she grabs hold of her arm as it bleeds from the deep gash)

FAITH

(she skids to a stop ducking under Tritons energy blast from his trident and looks to Billie) _Blondie! You alright?_

BILLIE

(she flips down her face shield) _Diabhal__é! __Sirens __Céilí Mór__agus a__n-__Sord __enchanted__!_

KENNEDY

_Da hell..._

XANDER

(he takes the headset from Buffy frantically) _Billie? Are you alright?_

BILLIE

(her arm continues to bleed not slowing down) _Sorry...I start thinkin' in Irish when I'm pissed._ (Callie races toward Billie again, sword raised. Billie trying to stop the bleeding of her arm prevents her from holding the throttle) _Ah hell..._

BUFFY

Thats my cue!

Buffy touches the amulet around her neck causing it to begin glowing a soft red, she picks up the Scythe and starts running for the edge of the Supplier Zone, her essence literally jumps from her body down and whisps to Billie. She reappears standing between Billie and Callie as she the Siren races to the injured Banshee. Buffy holds up the Scythe and blocks Callie's slash while kicking her bike to the side causing her to lose control and spin out, she falls off her motorcycle to the dirt. Faith drives past and throws a pellet at Callie's bike causing it to disappear behind the gates below the Olympus supplier zone)

CROWD

Jai Ho!

FAITH

(she lifts up her face shield) Sorry Blondie, but ya can still fight her since shes stuck in here.

BILLIE

(her arm continues to bleed as she winces trying to stop the bleeding) Its okay. Damn Sirens and their damn enchanted swords.

BUFFY (concerned)

Shouldn't that have stopped bleeding by now?

BILLIE

Not if I got sliced up by a Siren's Jaded blade. They're enchanted to be the sharpest in existence. They use 'em to kill Banshees.

FAITH

Da hell...You guys that that bad of a spat goin' on?

BILLIE

Bitchs' just upset that Banshee's are the stronger species!

BUFFY

God, I'm surrounded by 12 year olds...(she whisps back to the Supplier Zone and grabs a roll of gauze then whisps back to Billie and wraps up her arm then sprinkles a sparkling dust over it) There. That should atleast stop the bleeding. Its really deep though, probably hurts like hell.

BILLIE

I know, and it does. (she gets off her bike, tosses her helmet aside, and throws one of her own pellets at her bike. She pulls her double blade from the ground and spins it around eyeing Callie as she stands up slowly from her accident) Faith, you're gonna need some kinda enchantment on your sword to block Triton's blasts, can't dodge him forever. (Faith nods and rides off)

BUFFY

I'll get Dawn on it. (she looks worried at Billie) This is gonna be a fight to the death thing isnt it?

BILLIE

Good practice for Jamie huh? (Buffy smiles and whisps back to the Supplier Zone. Billie rolls her arm testing her gash's pain. She spins her double blade again and smiles before charging Callie) Téigh go dtí ifreann Siren!

CALLIE

{*The following is in Greek due to Callie the Sirens origin, similar to what I assume most do for Billie's Irish moments, copy and paste into Google Translate if desired*}

Δεν είναι πριν το κάνετε Banshee! (the two swing their weapons at one another in a flash and clash together with intensity)

FAITH

(she looks to Billie dueling with Callie) _I hope Blondie's gonna be cool...that slice is pretty nasty. Greek Slut's butter knife is made to kill Banshees._

KENNEDY

_She'll be fine_. (she ducks as a bright gold energy beam zips past her head) _But will you stop that guy's laser fork already!_

XANDER

(into his headset)_ Buffy said that Faith needed some kinda spell on her broadsword to block the beams right?_

FAITH

_Yep. _(she ducks another gold energy beam) _Sooner better then later Ahab_

KRYSTAL

(flipping through a book with Dawn) Yeah, we gotta make a quick spell.

DAWN

Score! (her necklace starts glowing as she flings some random herbs into a stone mortar and a puff of smoke sparks up)

LANDON

Dang...ninja spell maker over there.

DAWN (smiling)

Jealous?

BUFFY (impatient)

Hello! Merman on wheels shooting lasers at my girlfriend here!

DAWN

Awe relax Buffy, Faith can handle it. (they look over the balcony and see Faith have to swerve sharply to miss one of the lasers shot by Triton. Buffy gives her a glare) Or I could just go enchant her sword real quicklike.

BUFFY

Yeah, that'd be good right about now.

DAWN

(she takes the headset off Xander's head making him whine about it pulling his hair, she puts it on and stands at the edge of the Supplier Zone) _Faith, I'm gonna enchant your sword so it works like Tritons fork, okay?_

FAITH

(she skids to a quick stop looking at the Supplier Zone)_ Whoa! I'm gonna shoot lasers? _(Dawn nods) _Hell yeah! _(she pulls the large broadsword form her back and holds it up) _Thundercats—Hooooo!_

KENNEDY

_I'm going to make fun of you forever..._

FAITH

(Dawn lifts up the powder from the morter as it sparkles bright green with her necklace, she waves it in the air in front of her and it floats as she focuses) _Like hell! That was a kick ass cartoon an' you know it!_

KENNEDY

_Oh bull, X-men was way better. _(the green glow gets brighter as Dawn grabs the sparkles in her hand closing her eyes, her closed fist begins to glow brightly)

FAITH

_Thats more crap then a crippled monkey could throw! _(Dawn thrusts her hand forward shooting a bright green energy beam towards Faith's still upheld broadsword) _I mean seriou__s__ly—holy hell! _(The sword starts glowing bright green and a wind kicks up around Faith tossing dirt in all directions and whipping her clothes and hair around)

DAWN

(wincing) Almost...got it—(she tosses one final powerful blast towards the sword and doubles over panting as he rnecklace continues to sparkle. Faith jerks the sword down as it absorbs the last of the energy and continues to sparkle similar to Dawn's necklace)

FAITH

(she smirks and points her blade towards Triton who is frozen in shock and fires a bright green energy at him, he ducks quickly as it busts a deep hole in the arena wall behind him) _Awww yeah! Thats what I'm sayin'! Thanks Brat!_

DAWN (tired)

Uh huh...(she starts to collapse only to be caught by Krystal)

ROWAN

Oh my good gracious! What the hell kinda Suppliers does Team Slayer have! We got a Goddess, one strong Warlock, the first Slayer on astral projection duty, and now...I seriously dont know what the hell just happened.

KRYSTAL

Whoa there girly, kick ass spell...shaky on the after drain.

DAWN (drained)

(she shakes her head trying to toss away the fatigue) Think I used too much energy at once.

LANDON

Considering you just poured a ton into Faith's sword hell yeah! Just sit down for a while okay?

DAWN (drained)

Dont gotta tell me twice. (she sits down still exhausted on a stone bench)

KRYSTAL

I honestly havent seen you so out of it Dawn.

WILLOW

She hasn't used that much power at once either though. I wouldnt do it too often Dawnie, you know what could happen.

DAWN

Yeah, poof...no more me.

KRYSTAL

Well we won't let that happen. (she looks up to the arena) They're doin' pretty good huh?

XANDER (worried)

Yeah, only one really hurt is Billie. And she's off her bike already.

BUFFY

Thats her choice, she really has it out for that Siren.

LANDON

Wonder if we can give her a boost or something. (he flips through their spell book) Or atleast un-enchant that Banshee Slaying sword?

WILLOW

Yeah! We'd have to know how old the enchantment though.

KRYSTAL

Well how do you find that—Ah hell...(her eyes turn blank white and she is pulled into a vision yelling in pain)

ROWAN

They have a Seer too?

KRYSTAL (in pain)

Damn visions! (she is pulled into a trance as her pain stops, her eyes open to the pure white and she just sits on the bench, staring at the ground, frozen)

DAWN

Krystal? (she looks worried)

CUT TO: KRYSTAL'S VISION

Krystal is pulled into her own subconscious. She is in a wide open starch white area surrounded in mist, she looks around confused. As Cordelia begins to appear out of the mist with a smile on her face.

CORDELIA

Sorry for the migrane, it should get better the more times I come to you guys like this.

KRYSTAL

Da hell is goin' on?

CORDELIA

Too much is about to happen at once that you need to know for them all to survive. If I just gave you visions your brain would ooze out of your ears, want that?

KRYSTAL

Alright...game face on to save everyones life. Whats up?

CORDELIA

I cant tell you, you know that...but its safer for me to show you this way. (she waves her hand and a large projection forms in the mist, showing the battle in the arena) Pay attention, one mess up and someone is going to die. (Krystal nods as she watches the images)

CUT TO: THE STRETCH-ARENA—DAY

Krystal remains in her trance in the Supplier Zone.

FAITH

_Hey, whats goin' on up there?_

XANDER

_We're not sure...Krystal had a vision and now shes like all comatose._

LANDON

She'll be okay, she was like this before.

WILLOW

How do you know?

LANDON

I dont...but its what I keep tellin' myself. (he and Willow turn back to the Arena)

Faith and Triton circle one another as they continue firing energy beams at one another and either blocking or dodging them in succession. They spin to a stop at opposite ends of the Arena and stare each other down. The crowd starts cheering "Joust" as they rev their engines and speed towards one another. Triton holds his trident out much like a lance as Faith leans forward holding her broadsword behind her. When they become close Faith swerves to pass Tritons unarmed side catching him by surprise. In the blink of an eye Triton is spun out and lands sideways in the dirt.

CROWD

Jai Ho!

ROWAN

Sweet Lady Luck what just happened! Lets hit the instant replay button on that one!

The crowd turns to the Jumbotron above the center of the arena and watches as the moment plays back. Faith and Triton speed towards one another and as they are feet apart it turns to super slow motion. Faith swerves to Tritons left and unarmed side giving him a shocked wide-eyed expression. She smirks at him and grabs a knife off her thigh strap, spins it to hold it upside down and stabs it into his rear wheel, blowing it out. The slow motion continues as Triton loses control and lands on his face in the dirt next to his bike.

ROWAN

Oooooo Thats gonna hurt tomorrow.

TRITON (yelling)

(he shakes it off and sits up looking to Deimos) Deimos!

DEIMOS

Yes my king. (he crosses his forearms in front of him and slowly brings them out to his sides concentrating. As he does so, a thick misty fog coats the arena just as Faith pulls her arm back to throw a glowing orb at Triton's bike)

FAITH

Ah hell...really? Fog?

CALLIE

(her and Billie parry away from one another and regain their balance as the fog rolls in, the two look around, Callie in annoyance as Billie gains a huge smirk) Damn it Deimos...

BILLIE

Whats the matter Callie? (her eyes glow brightly as the mist envelops them both, Billie becomes completely invisible except for her eyes) Oh thats right...its Banshees who live in the mist. (her eyes fade as she starts chuckling, Callie turns slowly waiting for Billie to strike) Better watch out. (she lunges at Callie from behind, swinging her double blade. Callie barely ducks and turns before Billie is out of sight again) Lucky that time. Can ya do it twice? (she jumps at Callie again, this time making a small slice across her cheek)

CALLIE

Ouch! (she holds her cheek and notices the blood) Pretty sad you need to hide like the coward you are to fight me!

BILLIE

Jus' like its sad ya have to use an enchanted sword to kill me? (she appears in the mist behind Callie and smirks as she shocks her) Guess we jus' fight dirty huh? (Callie turns around stunned as Billie punches her across the jaw to the ground, Billie disconnects her double blade and spins each sword before holding one back ready to finish Callie) Say hi to my Mam for me. (a large crash is heard)

PACO

Paco...still see...tiny Slayer.

CALLIE

(Billie turns, worried about Kennedy) Better go help your friends Billie...none of them can see in the fog. (she smiles as Billie looks back to her with an annoyed glare. She raises her sword again as another crash is heard followed by a golden energy beam cutting right in front of her face, missing her by inches. Billie jumps back as Callie runs off into the fog)

BILLIE

Damn. (she spins her swords and connects them at the hilt again then looks around) The hell did I do with my helmet. (she runs and disappears into the fog)

KENNEDY

(she speeds through the fog, looking behind her and vaguely seeing Paco) _Good thing he's a fricken tank...probably wouldnt see him through the fog if he wasn't. _

FAITH

_You still playin' Tom and Jerry with Senior Uno eye?_

KENNEDY

_Like you can talk! You're playin laser tag with a guy from The Little Mermaid. _(she ducks as a green energy beam flys past her head) _And watch where you're shootin' them things! _

FAITH

(she looks around as she is stopped on her motorcycle holding her sword out with one arm and holding up a yellow pellet with the other) _Not my fault I cant see two feet in front of me._

BILLIE

_Fricken finally!_

FAITH

_Hey Blondie! Long time no thoughts._

BILLIE

_Took off my helmet to deal with Callie, little wench ran off when I realized I was the only one with an actual advantage in fog._

KENNEDY

_Since when?_

BILLIE

_Never wondered why Banshees usually hunt on misty, foggy nights and mornings? I'm like a ninja in this stuff._

FAITH

_Yeah right! With your Light Bright eyes? I'd see ya a mile away._

BILLIE

(she materializes in the fog behind Faith. She takes off her helmet revealing her smile and shakes Faith's shoulders) Really!

FAITH

Oh shit! (she spins around swinging her sword at Billie who ducks backwards to the ground. Faith flips up her face shield) Blondie! What the hell is wrong with you?

BILLIE

(she smiles as she stands up) Ninja. Told ya.

FAITH

(she takes her helmet off) Ugh...I'm sick of this thing. We need Brat to just link our heads when we jump in here or somethin'.

BILLIE

Good plan, but I got a better one to use right now. (she smiles) Get your helmet back on and tell Ken. (they hear motors around them) And fast, sounds like Triton got his bike fixed already.

XANDER

(back in the Supplier Zone, Xander frantically tries to reach the girls in the fog) _Guys? Guys! _(He turns to the gang) They arent answering.

BUFFY

Deimos probably blocked us from the arena in every way.

WILLOW

Not for long. (she holds her hands out over the balcony and they start emiting white rays over the thick fog)

DEIMOS

Oh no you dont. (he holds his arm out and a dark black wind barrier covers over the fog where Willow's magic tries to penetrate it) Sorry little Goddess, they are gonna just have to fight blind.

WILLOW

(she strains harder to break the fog to no avail) He's blocking me somehow.

LANDON

Let me help. (both attempt again, with the same result)

BUFFY

I dont like this. Maybe I should jump down there.

XANDER

Where? You could end up right next to Paco or something. (a knife is thrown suddenly and impales at the foot of the balcony, a note is attached to its hilt)

ROWAN

Hey! Suppliers remain unharmed people!

BUFFY

(she pulls the knife free and calls to Rowan) Its from our team in the fog, all good. (he nods as Buffy talks to the group freaked) Holy crap! Is this written in blood?

WILLOW

Well we didnt exactly give them a sharpie. Whats it say?

BUFFY

Says 'magic fog, no communications. Billie's got a plan'.

DAWN (tired)

Well thats vague...(Krystal inhales sharply and her eyes return to normal. She pants and jumps up to look over the balcony)

LANDON (shocked)

Krystal! Are you alright?

KRYSTAL (impatient)

How long as the fog been there?

XANDER

A few minutes, you need to sit down girl. You were out of it for a while.

KRYSTAL (impatient)

No time, did Billie do it yet?

BUFFY

Do what? (a bright Caribbean Sea Blue light can be faintly seen through the fog) I'm guessing that...

DEIMOS

(he looks in awe) Impossible...nothing should be seen in that fog!

ROWAN

Wowwweee! I bet my left horn that is one hell of a bright light, guess its a good thing we cant see too hot right now. Say...isn't bright blue Banshee power?

KRYSTAL

(she turns to Willow quickly) Willow, you need to tell Billie to jump up earlier then she was intending to.

WILLOW

If I try connecting to her in the fog Deimos is gonna—

KRYSTAL (serious)

Risk it. (Willow nods slowly and focuses in on the fog)

BUFFY

Krystal...what did you see?

KRYSTAL

(she looks back to Dawn for a moment then back to the fog) I'll explain later, too much is about to happen. (she takes the headset from Xander, making him yelp at it pulling his hair again. She puts it on and starts speaking anxiously) _Faith? Kennedy?_ (no answer, just static) Damn. Come on Billie.

The Scoobies wait in anticipation to see what Krystal is so worried about. Sounds of speeding engines can be heard as Billie suddenly leaps up above the fog. The crowd gasps as she leaps forward and seems to dissolve back into the mist as a large crash is heard. Gasps cross the arena as Diemos quickly clears the fog in fear of what happened. In the center of the Arena, where Billie was emitting the light that cut through the fog, Triton and Paco have colided, Triton's bike a steaming wreck as Paco remains on his. Both shake off their daze and look around.

ROWAN

I don't believe it...

CROWD

Jai Ho!

KRYSTAL

(into the headset) _Faith, get rid of Triton's bike. _(she drives past and throws a pellet, sending Triton's motorcycle behind the gate next to Callie's, the crowd cheers again) _Now aim your sword back up here. No more lasers._

FAITH

_But Fish Boy's still out here! How the hell am I supposed to—_

KRYSTAL

(she cuts Faith off quickly) _Would you rather have a laser sword, or have Dawn die!_

FAITH

(she skids to a sudden stop looking up to the Supplier Zone) _What..._

KRYSTAL

_If we don't give her back all that energy in your sword right now, she's gonna fade away._

BUFFY (freaked)

What! (she looks over to Dawn who is still sitting on the bench, looking completely dazed. Her skin starts to fizzle away into the wind in green sparkles. Buffy runs to her side) Dawn? Dawn!

KRYSTAL

_Now Faith! _(Faith takes her helmet off and looks up to the Zone and sees Buffy's distress. She lifts up the sword and points it. Krystal turns to Buffy and Dawn, she takes a handfull of the dust from the spell that powered the sword and sprinkles it over Dawn) Come on Buffy, get her to the edge, quick.

Buffy lifts up Dawn and carries her to the edge of the Zone quickly. Krystal holds up Dawn's hand for her and a bright green beam of energy shoots from Faith's sword to Dawn, knocking Krystal and Buffy away. Dawn's eyes shoot open and glow bright green as she is surrounded by bright green sparkles and the energy returns to her body, the only thing not glowing is the crystal around her neck. Faith's sword shoots a final blast of energy up, recoiling Faith almost knocking her off her bike. Dawn starts glowing brighter.

ROWAN

I'm not entirely sure whats going on right now...but its definately a first for me...

WILLOW

(she looks completely shocked) Wow...thats alot of power.

KRYSTAL

You need to reconnect it to her necklace before she loses control.

Willow nods slowly as she sees Krystal's serious expression. She gets up and walks over to Dawn, who is still emmiting the bright green energy and now levitating off the ground from the power. Willow gains a soft white aura and her hair turns stark white as she reaches out to Dawn's necklace. The crystal starts glowing bright white and Dawn turns to Willow with a blank look on her face as her eyes continue to glow brightly. Willow focuses as she channels the Key back into the necklace.

BUFFY

Is it working?

WILLOW (strained)

I think...so. (she winces) Its just alot more then it was before.

KRYSTAL

Its not dormant anymore. (everyone turns to her as she remains with the expression of a girl on a mission) The Key, no more saying she 'used to be' it...she _is _it again.

LANDON

Is that what your vision was for?

KRYSTAL

Some of it, that was the biggest issue at the moment.

Dawn inhales sharply as the glow fades quickly into her necklace. She falls to her hands and knees with her eyes and necklace still sparkling bright green light. Willow stumbles away to catch her breath as her hair returns to normal. Buffy moves to Dawn's side quickly to be sure she is alright.

BUFFY

Dawn? (she moves Dawn's hair out of the way as she continues to breathe quicky and shake) Dawn...oh please be okay. (she hugs her little sister tightly. Dawn gasps again sitting straight up, her eyes return to normal and her necklace fades back to the regular crystal, she looks around freaked out to everyone)

DAWN

Pardon my french...but holy shit—(Buffy hugs her tightly again)

BUFFY

Thank god you're alright! (she leans back and looks at Dawn) No more super charging weapons! At least not that much, understand? (Dawn chuckles and nods lazily) I dont know what I would have done if anything happened to you like that.

KRYSTAL

I do. (they look to her as she shakes her head) Trust me...you never wanna know. (Buffy nods in understanding as Krystal heads back to the railing)

ROWAN (concerned)

Umm...little word from Team Slayer over there?

WILLOW

(she stands up to the balcony and calls to Rowan) We're okay.

KRYSTAL

(realizing) Oh no...(she turns to Faith in the arena and yells) Faith!—

PACO

(he speeds up behind Faith as she continues to stare up to the Supplier Zone) Not...for...long. (he swings his hammer, knocking Faith away from her bike. She soars through the air and crashes into the arena wall then falls to the ground unconscious. Paco tosses a pellet at Faith's bike and speeds off)

CROWD

Jai Ho!

BUFFY (desperate)

Faith! (she is about to run to Faith but looks back to Dawn who is still exhausted)

DAWN (drained)

Go...I'm okay now. (she smiles weakly as Xander moves to her other side and nods to Buffy. She stands up and projects down next to Faith in the Arena)

BUFFY

(she whisps next to Faith and runs to her side to help her up) Faith? Faith! (she rolls her over and sits her up however Faith remains unconscious) Come on, Faith you've lived through worse! (she starts to tear up) Please...No way in hell can I keep going without you. Not now. Please! You have to be okay! (Faith still doesn't respond. Tears start to stream down Buffy's face as she holds Faith close. She closes her eyes trying to hold back her tears) I need you Faith...(she leans back and looks at her unconscious girlfriend with an expression of pure sadness and worry) I—I...(she pauses then realization hits her as she runs her hand along Faith's cheek) I love you.

FAITH (in pain)

(she starts to stir and groan, causing Buffy a shocked smile) Ungghh...(her eyes flutter open and she holds her head looking around) I feel like I just got hit by a tank. The hell just happened?

BUFFY  
(the tears continue to fall as she smiles and holds Faith, carefully as not to hurt her) More like a two ton cyclops with a big hammer.

FAITH (in pain)

(she starts to sit up, wincing at the pain) Yeah, feels about right. (she looks to Buffy and sees the tears combined with Buffy's glowing expression and meets it with a confused one of her own) B? You okay? (Buffy kisses her deeply, completely losing herself in the kiss. Faith pulls back to wince at the pain in her back) Wow B...whats gotten into you? Not that I mind. Just, you know, preferably when I dont need a cairopracter as bad.

BUFFY

(she smiles) Nothing's gotten into me. Just glad you're okay. (she kisses Faith again)

FAITH (in pain)

Yeah, I'm five-by-five. Still a little shaky about you though.

BUFFY

(she smiles sweetly at Faith, the woman she loves) I'm not sure I've ever been better.

FAITH

(she raises an eyebrow) Guess that means good then. (she tries to stand up but falls back down in pain) Ah shit. Walkin' ain't on the to do list any time soon. Tiny shot my bike too.

BUFFY

Then just sit, Billie and Kennedy can handle the rest.

FAITH

Hope so. (she looks over to Buffy) Wanna keep me company, B?

BUFFY

(she smiles) Yeah. Yeah I do. (she leans in and gives Faith a sweet lingering kiss. Triton aims his trident at the two)

TRITON

Say hello to Hades for me Slayers. (he fires an energy beam at the two)

BILLIE

(she jumps in the way of the energy beam spinning her dual blade around with lightning speed, her eyes glow brightly and Eevul's ring sparkles bright blue at the hilt of her sword. She manages to disapate the energy blast from Triton, and is only forced to slide backwards a few feet in the dirt, she holds her place in front of Faith and Buffy) Maybe I'll jus' give you the chance to say howdy to Hades.

TRITON

(he scowls in anger and surprise) How did you...

BILLIE

(she holds up her dual blade and spins it around on both sides of her as her ring glows) I got higher bein's watchin' over me with a power boost an' my favorite weapon back. (she pulls the swords apart and holds one in each hand) That...an' I jus' rock.

FAITH (in pain)

What about the Siren? (Billie points her sword to the right, not taking her eyes off Triton. Faith and Buffy turn to see Callie laying lifeless against the arena wall with her own sword plunged through her chest) Oh...damn.

BILLIE

Turns out Banshee slayin' swords work pretty damn good on Sirens too.

TRITON

(he turns to Billie in anger at Callie's death) You little bitch. (he holds up his trident again to her and it starts to spark. Billie stands ready, only Kennedy speeds past on her bike with one of her katana drawn right behind Triton. As she passes he freezes and kneels to the ground) But…

KENNEDY

(she skids to a stop swirling her katana around with a grin as she tosses her helmet to the ground) Kennedy Suarez, the mighty Slayer of King Triton. I like it. (Triton falls forward to the dirt and Kennedy smirks to the others) Maybe I could get business cards. (Paco speeds up behind Kennedy, causing Buffy, Faith, and Billie to look at her in shock and yell to her all at once)

FAITH

Mini-me!

BUFFY

Look out!

BILLIE

Ken!

KENNEDY

(she turns quickly to see Paco only feet away with his hammer raised, she flinches away ready for the hit. A bright white barrier glows in the way of his swinging hammer blocking it from her, Kennedy opens her eyes one at a time to see Willow had saved her life) Whoa…

WILLOW

(telepathically to Kennedy with a smile on her face) _Yeah…cause I'd let him do that to you._ (Kennedy smiles as Billie runs up next to her)

BILLIE

Alright Ken, we gotta finish this. Ready? (she nods) Just get his hammer away from him an' its smooth sailin' from there.

FAITH

Like the guy is actually gonna let go of that thing!

KENNEDY

(she sheathes her katana and unravels her chained blade, connecting the end of it to her motorcycle securely. She then hands Billie her pellets) Perfect. I got a plan. Get ready Cayne.

BILLIE

You got it Suarez. (she connects her blades together and backs away as Kennedy speeds off after Paco)

PACO

(he and Kennedy stop facing one another) You…kill…Paco's…friends!

KENNEDY

(she pops her neck and starts spinning her chained blade) Yep. Wanna guess who's next?

PACO

Paco…kill!

Paco speeds after Kennedy who just waits as he comes closer. She eyes him down as she continues spinning the chain around next to her. When he comes right to the side of her she reacts quickly and with a flick of her wrist, whips the chain around Paco's hammer and ducks his swing at her. She quickly pulls the throttle and speeds in the opposite direction of Paco, the chain becoming shorter. Paco skids to a stop and notices his hammer wrapped in the chain.

PACO

Uh oh…

Kennedy's speed quickly jerks Paco away from his bike causing him to fly through the air. Billie jumps up and kicks the hammer from his vice grip as Kennedy continues to yank it away from him. He looks up to her in shock as she smirks and throws her double blade much like a javelin right through his eye. He lands to the ground dead as Billie rolls into her landing. She walks over and yanks her blade free from Paco as the crowd cheers. She tosses a pellet at his bike, taking it out of play.

CROWD

Jai Ho! (they continue screaming and yelling together at the new victors)

ROWAN

And that's all folks! (he disappears from his announcer booth in a puff of blue smoke and appears back down in the Arena near Billie as Kennedy speeds to a stop next to them and dismounts her bike. Buffy helps Faith walk over to them as well) Lets hear it for the new underdog pick…Team Slayer! (Kennedy, Billie, and Faith all join hands and raise them up above their heads as the crowd cheers again for them loudly) Now, how about their Suppliers! (he snaps his fingers and all the Scoobies teleport down in a puff of blue smoke to the Arena next to them) Not only did these guys all come out victors…but they also pulled a Triple Whammy while all of them survive!

FAITH (confused)

Triple who now?

BILLIE

We killed 'em all an' are still breathin'.

FAITH

Oh…duh

ROWAN

For such an accomplishment on your first run for most of you—but of course you had the legendary Billie with you. (he pats her on the back) Its great to have ya back princess.

BILLIE

(she smiles) Good to be back Rowan. (they to a wacky handshake leaving all the Scoobies in shock) What? Told ya I came here a lot.

ROWAN

You guys are goin' far, I see it now. Might wanna go hit the medic and get ready for the next round tonight.

BUFFY

Sounds good. (she looks to Faith and smiles sweetly)

CUT TO: SCOOBY SUITE—NIGHT

The Gang all relaxes in their large suite together. They spread around the kitchen and main sitting area as Buffy and Faith walk out of their bedroom.

KENNEDY

(she smirks sitting next to Willow on the couch) Wow, talk about a quickie.

BUFFY

Awe can it Kennedy. I told you I was checking her back for anything broken.

BILLIE

So that's what the kids are callin' it now a-days. (Kennedy high fives her as she walks past holding a bag of chips and flops on the couch next to her)

FAITH

(to Buffy) Why don't you head out on the balcony, I'm gonna grab a beer and beat Blondie and Mini-me first.

BUFFY

(she smiles and kisses Faith quickly) Alright. (she watches after Faith as she watches to the kitchen with a loving gaze, which Willow catches and smiles in realization before Buffy turns to the balcony doors)

KENNEDY

(she takes the bag of chips from Billie) She was totally checkin' out Faith's ass.

BILLIE

Well duh, they do it all the time. But I'm gonna kick yours all the way back home if ya don't hand over my chips.

KENNEDY

Yeah? (she takes a handful of the chips and shoves them in her mouth before Billie starts wrestling with her for the bag)

BILLIE

Damn it Suarez! (Willow gets up looking out the windowed doors at Buffy on the balcony as Faith comes back from the kitchen and makes her way to the door. Willow stops her)

WILLOW

Mind if I have a best friend moment real fast?

FAITH

Yeah sure Red. (she takes a swig of her beer) Gives me a chance to try and grab some of these chips. (she rips the bag away from Billie and Kennedy)

BILLIE/KENNEDY

Hey!

CUT TO: SCOOBY SUITE BALCONY—NIGHT

Willow walks out the glass doors as Faith, Billie, and Kennedy fight over the bag of chips. She walks over to Buffy by the railing and turns back to the three fighting with a smile on her face.

WILLOW

I swear they act like little kids half the time.

BUFFY

(she turns around and looks through the doors with Willow as the three start wrestling over the chips. She starts to chuckle) Its like they're a couple of Faith clones.

WILLOW

Just gotta prove who's the biggest bad ass. I knew back before we even came to Moonview that Faith and Kennedy would be best friends. Add Billie to the mix and they're as close as us and Xander.

BUFFY

Yep, I'm glad too. I think Faith needed that to get past her—well past. And Kennedy probably felt kinda left out with the whole new to the Scooby history and stuff.

WILLOW

Well, she always had me. I never thought I would love someone again after Tara…I didn't think I deserved it.

BUFFY

Willow, of course you do! All of us do.

WILLOW

Yeah, (she smiles as they both turn out to face the starry night) I know that now. It felt good to finally admit that I loved her. (Buffy just stares out over the balcony) Xander has the same thing with Billie. I mean…we all loved Anya, but Billie is a little more—well normal.

BUFFY

Oh Xander. Falls for a vengeance demon and then a half-human half-banshee rockstar.

WILLOW

Point is he fell for her and I don't think he's ever been so happy. (Buffy nods and Willow looks at her expectantly waiting for her to talk. She rolls her eyes giving up) So…how long have you been in love with Faith? (Buffy turns to her quickly with a look of shock on her face) That's what I was looking for.

BUFFY

In what with who now!

WILLOW

You. In love. With Faith. (she smiles as Buffy remains frozen) Not too long huh? Probably when we all thought that Cyclops killed her huh? (Buffy looks away shyly) Awe Buff its alright to love her. You act like it's a super nightmare or something to be that close with someone.

BUFFY

Yes alright! (she turns to Willow with an expression of happiness crossed with fright) I love Faith, I'm falling for her so damn hard that it should hurt...only it doesnt. It tore me up inside to think even for a millisecond that I might lose her. I held her today unconscious and it all came to me. I don't think I could stand not having her with me. She makes me feel strong, beautiful, sexy, and safe all at the same time. I haven't had something like that in a long time Will…I'm not sure if I've even ever had that.

WILLOW

I know.

BUFFY

I figured you'd notice it first…but am I that obvious?

WILLOW

You watched her walk away Buffy. And not in just a 'Faith's got a nice butt' kind of way either. More of the looking into her soul kind of way.

BUFFY (softly)

I can't tell her.

WILLOW

Why not?

BUFFY

Will…if I tell her she is gonna flip out. You know Faith! Yeah she's changed and everything but she's still herself! She told me I'm her first real relationship and no way in hell do I wanna scare her with that.

WILLOW

Is that your real reason for not telling her? (Buffy looks at her confused) Or are you the scared one? (Buffy runs her fingers through her hair in thought) You gave me some good advice when I was afraid of telling Ken I love her.

BUFFY

(she takes a deep breath) I told you to tell her how you felt.

WILLOW

Yep. You sure as hell did. And look at us now. (they turn to see the girls still wrestling over the chips) Dang they're still going for those chips?

BUFFY

They're gonna be crumbs by the time one of them wins. (she watches as Faith jumps up from the Billie and Kennedy holding the chips in the air in victory before being tackled back to the ground. Buffy laughs) She really is something else, isn't she?

WILLOW

She is to you, and that's all that matters. (Buffy looks deep in thought) Just promise me you'll tell her when you're ready? I bet you'd be surprised at how she reacts.

BUFFY

Like running for Canada and changing her name to Hope?

WILLOW

Hope?

BUFFY

Yeah, Hope. Faith. Whatever works.

WILLOW

(the two laugh) You're happy?

BUFFY

Insanely.

WILLOW

Then that's all I care about. (she hugs Buffy for a moment then replies light heartedly) So much better then Spike. (Buffy pulls back from the hug and smacks her on the shoulder)

FAITH

(she opens the door quickly) Babe! You gotta come see this! (Buffy and Willow look at each other confused)

CUT TO: SCOOBY SUITE—NIGHT

The gang all sits down in front of the TV as Xander and the teens come in from their rooms to watch.

BILLIE

It's an update on the tournament. (a bracket pops up on the screen and one team from each pairing is crossed off at the bottom) First they mark the official victories and move us up the bracket. (the winning teams move up the bracket) Then they eliminate the teams where someone either died or got seriously hurt and they never found a replacement. (more teams are eliminated leaving only four left on the bracket) Then they get rid of the ones who got caught cheating going after one of the other teams between battles. (two more teams are crossed out, leaving theirs and one other)

XANDER

Oh my gosh! We're in the championship already?

DAWN

Against…Team Nightmare? Well that's original.

ROWAN

(he pops up on the screen) Now lets run through a few highlights of our championship contenders' matches today. First, we had the unexpected addition of Slayers to our brackets along with the long awaited return of Billie Cayne (the screen shows the three of them lined up on their motorcycles facing Team Olympus) They came out strong against our resident Ass kickers from Athens. (the reel cuts to Kennedy riding along the wall past Paco's crack in the Arena) With newbie Slayer Kennedy Suarez adding to the playing field…literally. (it then cuts to her whipping the chain around Paco's hammer) Not to mention she actually ripped a Cyclops off his motorcycle! (cut to Paco being ripped off his bike and speared through the eye by Billie) Aaaannnddd…finished by the Banshee Princess! Ahh good to have ya back Billie. (the gang claps as Kennedy and Billie bow dramatically) Then of course there's the swipe King Triton himself couldn't see coming. (cut to Kennedy speeding behind Triton and slashing him with her katana) That's gonna hurt in Davy Jones' locker. (Cut to Deimos layering the arena in fog) Then of course the fog blew in…then when it cleared all we saw was poor Callie. (cut to Callie with her own sword stabbed through her) Don't piss off Banshees everybody…its not nice.

FAITH

So nice, ya see it twice! (she high fives Kennedy and Billie as the three jump off the couch)

KENNEDY

We're gonna own Team Nightmare tomorrow!

LANDON

Lets see what they're made of.

ROWAN

Then of course…two surprises in one day when we have another long lost champion return to the Stretch!

BILLIE (frozen)

No…

ROWAN

Along with some other very strange surprises…what a twist I gotta say.

XANDER

Whats up Billie?

BILLIE

That little bastard…

ROWAN

That's right everyone, the Banshee prince also graced us with his presence! (cut to Jamie on screen on his motorcycle jeering the crowd proudly. Kennedy and Faith both do a spit take at the sight) That…along with his team also consisted of what appeared to be—evil versions of three of Team Slayer's members. (cut to Evil Faith smirking at the camera then to Evil Billie also jeering the crowd) Right down to their suppliers. (the screen cuts to a freeze frame of Willow and Evil Willow on opposite halves of the screen, the only difference showing is their Black and Red hair) Now…power up Suppliers! (the screen glows to Willow with her white hair and glowing white aura throwing a bright white lightning bolt while the other half shows Evil Willow with her black hair, eyes and veined face tossing a murky electric dark purple cloud) Yeah…not too sure whats goin' on with this here today. But it's sure as hell gonna make for one heck of a show tomorrow! Don't be late to what's sure to be the joust of the century! (the screen cuts to a dramatic snapshot of the two teams on opposite sides of 'VS.' in the center)

FAITH

Ah hell…

KENNEDY

What are we supposed to do?

BUFFY

You guys can't go out there with those psychopaths! You'll get killed!

WILLOW

We have to. (they all turn to her except for Faith and Billie who remain looking at the Screen serious) This is it. (the three stand up) Time to face our inner demons guys.

FAITH

Bitch is goin' down.

BILLIE

An' so is Jamie.

BLACKOUT


	22. The Stretch Pt 3

I give you...DUN DUN DUN! The final instalment of When Sunnydale Sets, Moonview Rises! Keep an eye out for the spin-off's/sequals I'll put out in the Moonview Series. But first, lets find out how the gang deals with Jamie and the Evil Doppelgangers. :D

I. Own. Nothing! Well...technically Billie, Jamie, Landon, and Krystal are mine. Not too sure if the Evil Clones count as mine though...hmmm-whatevers lol this genius is all creditted to Joss for creating and me for just quelling my boredom.

Enjoy! Read, Review, and blah blah blah :D Oh...I'd kinda like to point out that i know technically its a Fan(script) I guess...but its still fiction so its a Fanfiction(script) :D If ya dont like the format i never said ya had to read it right? Anyways, to my loyal followers I hope this lives to your standards! Love ya as always!

* * *

Episode 22—The Stretch (Pt. 3)

GILES (V.O.)

Previously…on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

CUT TO:

Jamie pulling an amulet from under his collar

CORDELIA

That was the Amulet the Banshee family before yours kept. It made them invincible.

CUT TO:

Billie choking Jamie against the wall. The amulet around Jamie's neck begins swirling bright blue and pitch black as he gains a similar aura, he suddenly gains his breath back as he wrenches Billie's arm away from his throat.

CORDELIA (V.O.)

Somehow Jamie got it…and knows how to use it.

BILLIE

That's why Eevul needed the ring. (she looks at the three worried) That's why I need the ring now…

ANYA (V.O.)

Now, there's a Banshee fighting for us.

CUT TO:

Tara holds the Adder Stone ring in her hand as Cordelia and Anya put their hands over it. Their hands start glowing bright sparkling white and turns bright blue as they move their hands to reveal the crystal ring shining brightly. Xander puts the ring on Billie's finger and it glows even brighter as wind whips around her. Her tattoos start sparkling as if they were on fire and her eyes emit a bright blue glow as she breathes quickly at the power.

ANYA (V.O.)

We can give its power back.

BILLIE

This town is more legendary then ya think it is. Demons around the world both fear an' admire its strange forest. Did you know that you can create a gate to every single hell dimension of existence? This town is a stronger convergence of evil energy then a hellmouth, an' no one knows why. But I found out one dirty little secret how to literally bring about hell on Earth. I cant let Jamie have the chance to do something like that.

CUT TO: KRYSTAL'S VISION

Krystal is pulled into her own subconscious. She is in a wide open starch white area surrounded in mist, she looks around confused. As Cordelia begins to appear out of the mist with a smile on her face

KRYSTAL

Alright...game face on to save everyones life. Whats up?

CORDELIA

I cant tell you, you know that...but its safer for me to show you this way. (she waves her hand and a large projection forms in the mist, showing the battle in the arena) Pay attention, one mess up and someone is going to die. (Krystal nods as she watches the images)

CUT TO: SCOOBY SUITE—NIGHT

Rowan appears on the television giving a tornament update

ROWAN

Now lets run through a few highlights of our championship contenders' matches today. First, we had the unexpected addition of Slayers to our brackets along with the long awaited return of Billie Cayne (the screen shows the three of them lined up on their motorcycles facing Team Olympus) They came out strong against our resident Ass kickers from Athens. (the reel cuts to Kennedy riding along the wall past Paco's crack in the Arena) With newbie Slayer Kennedy Suarez adding to the playing field…literally. (it then cuts to her whipping the chain around Paco's hammer) Not to mention she actually ripped a Cyclops off his motorcycle! (cut to Paco being ripped off his bike and speared through the eye by Billie) Aaaannnddd…finished by the Banshee Princess! Ahh good to have ya back Billie. (the gang claps as Kennedy and Billie bow dramatically) Then of course there's the swipe King Triton himself couldn't see coming. (cut to Kennedy speeding behind Triton and slashing him with her katana) That's gonna hurt in Davy Jones' locker. (Cut to Deimos layering the arena in fog) Then of course the fog blew in…then when it cleared all we saw was poor Callie. (cut to Callie with her own sword stabbed through her) Don't piss off Banshees everybody…its not nice. That's right everyone, the Banshee prince also graced us with his presence! (cut to Jamie on screen on his motorcycle jeering the crowd proudly) That…along with his team also consisted of what appeared to be—evil versions of three of Team Slayer's members. (cut to Evil Faith smirking at the camera then to Evil Billie also jeering the crowd) Right down to their suppliers. (the screen cuts to a freeze frame of Willow and Evil Willow on opposite halves of the screen, Willow with her white hair and glowing white aura throwing a bright white lightning bolt while the other half shows Evil Willow with her black hair, eyes and veined face tossing a murky electric dark purple cloud) Yeah…not too sure whats goin' on with this here today. But it's sure as hell gonna make for one heck of a show tomorrow! Don't be late to what's sure to be the joust of the century!

WILLOW

This is it. Time to face our inner demons guys.

FAITH

Bitch is goin' down.

BILLIE

An' so is Jamie.

BLACKOUT

CUT TO: KRYSTAL'S VISION

Krystal returns to her subconscious again, she looks around the white misty open space in confusion then groans.

KRYSTAL (frustrated)

Alright Cordelia…you can't just let me have headaches when I'm awake, now you come to me when I sleep? I'm gonna be all tired tomorrow! (Cordelia appears in the mist behind her and shocks her)

CORDELIA

Oh stop whining! Seriously…why did I get the teenage Seer to watch over? I bet Anya and Tara don't have as much of a problem with their ex-lovers new girlfriends!

KRYSTAL

Yeah well Kennedy is a pushover and Billie can;t be evil anymore.

CORDELIA

Lets see…A Guardian Angel literally comes to you, probably with terrible news, and you're worried about not sleeping good?

KRYSTAL

(she turns serious and worried) Terrible news?

CORDELIA

Finally. You're serious. (Krystal rolls her eyes) You did good yesterday by the way…saving them.

KRYSTAL

I didn't stop Faith from getting hurt though. We thought she was dead for a minute.

CORDELIA

That…was actually supposed to happen. (Krystal looks confused) Buffy needed to see what she had now. Only way to do that was to make her think she lost it. She's got a really thick skull.

KRYSTAL

So is that what this little dream trip is about? A big ol' good job Krystal? (Tara and Anya appear on either side of Cordelia) Guess not?

TARA

We didn't expect them to make it to the championship already…We thought they would have more experience before they had to face their destinies.

KRYSTAL

Yeah, some of the rules have changed over there. Billie was sort of surprised too.

ANYA

Krystal…They aren't going to win.

KRYSTAL

What do you mean? We're gonna kick their asses!

ANYA

No. You're not.

TARA

Not unless you listen very carefully, that's why we all came to you this time.

CORDELIA

And that's why we came to your dreams. None of them can know you had this vision, not yet anyways. It would worry them and you might get pressed to tell them. They might lose all hope and definitely fail.

KRYSTAL

(she thinks for a minute and then looks back to them) Alright, what do I have to know?

CUT TO: THE STRETCH – MARKETPLACE—MORNING

The gang walks around the marketplace before their big battle. Faith, Billie, and Kennedy admire weapons at the armory while armed with theirs for the Arena and look to the charms to have them enchanted. Buffy and Willow stock up on spell ingredients with Landon and Krystal. Krystal still looks dazed and worried.

LANDON

Krystal? You okay?

KRYSTAL (spaced)

Huh?…Oh yeah, just nervous I guess.

WILLOW

Yeah. Billie did say that its not often you jump to the Championship in one round. Guess we got kinda lucky.

BUFFY

Or unlucky…with who we're up against.

WILLOW

Don't say that Buff.

BUFFY

Well what else am I gonna say? Its different when there's a weather guy, just lightning bolts and fog and junk…but theres another you now Will.

WILLOW

I know…Everything we put on their motorcycles to protect it are gonna be almost useless.

LANDON

That…and their match yesterday only lasted ten minutes. No survivors.

WILLOW

Well ours had no survivors too.

BUFFY

But Faith got pretty beaten up. And Dawn…

KRYSTAL

It was an accident Buffy, she's okay now. Better then ever actually. Trust me. (Billie, Kennedy, and Faith walk over)

BILLIE

(she spins her double blade) Damn, never know how dull somethin' is till they sharpen it for ya.

FAITH

Ya kiddin' me? (she draws the large broadsword on her back) Sharpen my ass, I got mine enchanted to turn lava hot! (the blade starts to glow a soft orange and smokes lightly, she swings it through the hardened dirt and gravel ground, it sizzles and the gravel melts at the edges and the sword cuts through easily, the blade turns back to normal) I win.

KENNEDY

(she draws her two katana) As if! Mine can freeze anything I slice 'em through. (the blades start glowing a soft light blue and smoke a soft icy chill she swings them both to the ground and slices clean through the gravel, the edges of the cut marks frozen slightly) And I have no idea why you're dissing sharpening…you got all your fancy freaky curvey knives sharpened enough to cut through your thick skull.

FAITH

Watch it Ken. (she puts her sword back on the holster on her back and winces)

BUFFY

(she moves to Faith's side worried) Are you sure you're okay?

FAITH

Yeah, just turns out that ya know, when a Cyclops hits ya with a big ol' hammer…ya tend to get a couple bruises.

BUFFY

(she rubs Faith's lower back softly) I just don't want you to get more hurt…

FAITH

(she smiles) I'm Five-by-Five, B. Where's Ahab and Brat?

WILLOW

They're not back yet.

BILLIE

Hope that amulet we got 'em works, somethin' tells me the dude who sold it to Ken was just tryin' to hit on her.

KENNEDY (disgusted)

Eww! He had nasty scabs all over his face!

BILLIE

Well duh. Demons are disgusting—Banshee's are one of the few races that actually look hot.

FAITH

Hey check it out. She's modest about it too.

A sudden loud rippling thunder is heard and a large cloud appears over the marketplace. The wind kicks up around the Scoobies as the cloud starts to spark with lightning. A bright blue bolt shoots down to the ground near them and Dawn and Xander stumble out from where the bolt hit. They run into the group, nearly knocking them over as Buffy catches Dawn and Faith and Billie catch Xander.

DAWN

Whoa. (she shakes her head) Crazy trip.

BUFFY

Are you guys okay?

XANDER

Uhh…(his hair is spiked up wildly with static and smokes. He sniffs the air) You guys smell something burning?

BILLIE

(she smiles and fixes his hair back to his usual lazily messed up look) That woulda been your hair. You guys get the stuff?

XANDER

Yeah. (he holds up a box and opens it up. He tosses Willow her Igneous Crystal) One super fire crystal for Willow.

WILLOW

(she catches it happily) Why thank you.

XANDER

(he pulls out three blue tooth headsets) And three fancy blue tooth communicators for our little rebels who wanna go without helmets this round. And ones for the rest of us too.

KENNEDY

They got annoying. (the three put the communicators to their ears and turn them on)

XANDER

All good?

FAITH

Yep. (they turn them off) Loud and clear, with no nasty thoughts.

DAWN

One time…one time and she's never gonna let me live it down.

BILLIE

Well? Are we ready for this?

LANDON (nervous)

Guess as ready as we can be…I'm just a little worried about going against Willow—Evil Willow…whatever.

WILLOW

Don't worry Landon, she's gonna drain quickly. When I was like that I put more power then I should have behind everything.

LANDON

Doesn't mean I can't be nervous right?

BILLIE

Totally have a right to be nervous Landon. But I think I got an idea of somethin' that is gonna take some of those nerves away. Come on, me and Siobhan got somethin' for ya.

CUT TO: SIOBHAN'S BOOTH—MORNING

Siobhan sits at her booth with her feet up flipping through a magazine with her headphones in, her table is coated with several Celtic charms, weapons, books, and whatever else she may need. Billie walks up with the gang however she doesn't notice as she is too busy bobbing her head along to the music. Billie hears it and recognizes it as one of her songs. She smiles and walks behind Siobhan and pulls her chair out from under her making her yelp in surprise.

BILLIE

Ya know, if ya didn't want that crappy bootleg copy I can actually get you a good CD.

SIOBHAN

(she stands up and puts her iPod under the table and smiles) Come on Billie…You're forty three, when are ya gonna grow up?

BILLIE

Soon as you start growin' up with me. So how strong are these things an' how much do I need to stand back?

FAITH (curious)

What things?

SIOBHAN

Well…umm…don't take this the wrong way. But maybe ya wanna show 'em how strong they actually are? Ya know, an' what they actually do?

BILLIE

Good point. (she looks up to Faith and Kennedy) We're goin' up against Jamie an' super evil Me. If ya don't think they're gonna take advantage of all the things Banshee's have an advantage of you're insane. Even if it means takin' Evil Faith down with 'em.

XANDER (freaked)

They're gonna scream…

BILLIE

So much more. (she nods to Siobhan who reaches under the table and pulls out an ornately Celtic designed chest and she drops it heavily onto the table) There's certain special spells, weapons whatever that affect a Banshee's power. My swords are one of 'em, old family heirloom that only Banshee's can wield.

KENNEDY

Seriously? (Billie nods and holds her double blade to Kennedy who reluctantly takes it. Her arm shakes and one end of the sword falls heavily into the dirt as though it weighed a ton. Kennedy tugs on it trying to pull it form the ground) Well dang.

FAITH

Watch it. (she moves Kennedy out of the way and grabs hold of the handle in the center of the weapon giving it a strong heave, it doesn't budge. Buffy joins her and they both try to pull it out together to no avail. Billie walks over and yanks it from the ground easily)

BUFFY (teasing)

King Arthur much?

SIOBHAN

Nah, just like your Scythe there. (she nods to the Scythe in Buffy's hand) Every species has a specific weapon or token that can be only used by them. For humans, it actually was Excalibur. For Slayers it's the Scythe. Vampires have the Gem of Amaara. For Banshees it's the Lanna Howling Dé. (they all look at her confused)

BILLIE

Irish. Means Dual howling Blades. (they all nod in realization) Anyways. Banshees have more then one thing that messes with our power. Jamie's got that amulet that makes him invincible to you guys. (she holds up Eevul's ring) I've got Eevul's ring.

DAWN

Wow, Banshee's must be one for the gaudy power accessories huh? (the teens chuckle)

BILLIE

Yeah pretty much.

SIOBHAN

Too bad the more power ups a species has. (she pulls two little boxes out of the chest and tosses them to Faith and Kennedy) The more of these sort of things they have.

FAITH (teasing)

Woah there Siobhan, if you're proposin' gotta say I'm happily taken at the moment.

SIOBHAN

Right. Billie did say you tended to be…Obscure.

FAITH

Ob-who now? (Kennedy chuckles, causing Faith to elbow her)

BILLIE

(she stands behinds Siobhan's booth with her and takes hold of one of the pillars that hold up the awning, bracing herself) Jus' open it.

Faith and Kennedy pull the tops off their little ornate wooden carved, Celtic designed boxes. Inside, a deep orange crystal sits in a hollow on a little pillow. They both lift up the crystals in confusion, wondering their significance. The crystals start to glow from deep in the center, soon they sparkle a brilliant bright orange and red light, twinkling in the air around them. The Scoobies are all in awe at the beautiful glowing crystals before them.

FAITH (in awe)

Whoa! I swear I'm turnin' Irish…they got some cool junk!

SIOBHAN

Yeah, that cool junk right there though comes with a price.

WILLOW

The way it glowed means it's a power draining crystal, doesn't it?

SIOBHAN

Yeah, pretty much.

XANDER

Power drain? But…(Billie suddenly groans and falls to her knees as her eyes roll back in her head. Xander freaks out and runs to her side) Oh my god! Billie? Billie!

SIOBHAN

Now would be a good time to put those things back in their boxes. (Faith and Kennedy look to Billie in shock, back to the crystal, back to Billie, then quickly stuff them back in their boxes and shut the lid before setting them on the booth and move to check on their friend)

FAITH

Damn Cayne! You coulda just told us what they did!

KENNEDY

(she turns to Siobhan) Is she gonna be okay?

SIOBHAN

Billie? Oh yeah, she wouldn't have agreed to it if she wasn't gonna be okay. (she sprinkles a sparkling blue powder over the two wooden boxes and they emit a soft blue glow from the cracks. Billie's eyes shoot open with a gasp and her eyes swirl a bright blue as she sits up quickly) See?

BILLIE (panting)

Damn Siobhan! Those are like super draining…the hell was that for? I was expectin' like a little lightheaded or dizzy spell not full on pass out!

SIOBHAN (quickly)

Well I haven't used them for a while…an' it doesn't help that the first Banshee they've felt is the most powerful one in existence right now with that ring an' everythin'. You know as well as I do the stronger you are the more they work!

BILLIE

(she collects herself but still breathes a little heavy) Okay. Long story short we're giving you what is basically—

XANDER (freaked)

Banshee Kryptonite times a thousand?

BILLIE

Yeah pretty much.

FAITH

Uhhh Blondie, not sure how out of it ya are right now but if we use this junk out there its gonna affect you too.

BILLIE

Last resort for if I can't block their screams from you guys for too long. Plus if you scare 'em with it they will probably back off. I had a bad experience with that junk once.

KRYSTAL

What happened?

BILLIE

Well…

SIOBHAN

She swallowed a chunk of it. (The group looks at her as she smacks her forehead and they start cracking up)

FAITH (hysterical)

Shit Rockstar! I've heard some crap but lemme tell ya…I don't think I've ever known someone who swallowed the one thing that they need to stay away from.

BUFFY

(she breathes deeply to collect herself) I made a vampire drink holy water once.

BILLIE

(she thinks) Yeah….that's pretty much how it felt. An' its so not funny guys! That junk almost killed me! So seriously…_Last resort_. (the group continues to laugh as Krystal's eyes dart up in realization)

ROWAN

(his voice booms around The Stretch) Alright kiddies! Lets start gatherin' for the fight 'a the century! Contenders get to your positions and everyone place your final bets.

SIOBHAN

Well, you guys better get goin'. (she hugs Billie) Good luck.

BILLIE

(she pulls back from the hug) Thanks Siobhan. For everything.

SIOBHAN

Listen here, when you take out Jamie and the Tuatha lose their last link to the world. You're comin' to visit Ireland for a while, got it? (she smiles) Gonna need the Banshee hero who freed us all from those monster Gods to make an appearance an' help me an' the other Carmens fix up the mess.

BILLIE

Sounds good. (she turns to the group) You guys head over to the Zone, I'll meet ya there. (they all shrug and head off as Billie turns to Siobhan freaked out) Siobhan listen to me. I need you to jump up into that Zone with them.

SIOBHAN

What do ya mean?

BILLIE

None of 'em have done this before…especially not somethin' this serious. That…an' I sorta didn't tell 'em the prize….

SIOBHAN

Prize? Since when is there a prize?

BILLIE

Last night, me an' Jamie shared a dream—

CUT TO: BILLIE'S DREAMSCAPE

Billie appears in a nightmarish dark forest similar to the one surrounding Moonview, she leaps and runs through it trying to find some end to the dark trees filled with demons. She reaches the open sky and smiles happily running for it with all her speed, she stops quickly at a cliff almost falling down.

BILLIE

Ah hell! (she regains her balance as Jamie leaps through the trees, gaining her attention) You!

JAMIE

(he smirks darkly) Well well…shared dreamscape Sis? You an' I both know what that means.

A dark storm front rolls in quickly over out from the Cliffside, the Banshee twins look over the horizon as its quickly covered by a pitch black storm head that jolts with lightning as the wind blows their clothes and hair about wildly.

JAMIE

The Tuatha wanna talk with us…

VOICE

(a deep booming voice is heard as faces appear in the storm head) Ah…the Cayne siblings. Finally we have been able to reach out to you.

BILLIE

But how! (she looks down and notices her tattoos are missing and she freaks out) How did you manage to break my protection spell! A goddess on earth put it in place with some a' the most powerful witches around!

VOICE

Foolish Banshee! (Thunder cracks loudly making Billie and Jamie wince) You think you could cower forever? Hiding from your destiny…from us!

JAMIE

If I may—

VOICE

(cutting him off harshly) Silence! (thunder cracks again making the Banshees flinch again) Kneel you squabbling fools! (Jamie kneels quickly but Billie remains standing strong) Billie Cayne…you will know your place and _kneel!_ (thunder cracks again, but Billie refuses to budge)

JAMIE (desperate)

Are you a complete twit? Just kneel Billie!

BILLIE

No. I haven't been the Tuatha's lap dog for years now, an' I was free of 'em for two decades before they knew I even existed! I'm sick of bein' afraid of the scary faces in the cloud that go bump in the night. (she turns to Jamie and lifts him up by the collar) Tomorrow, I'm goin' to kill you. An' then the Tuatha will lose their last hope of connecting with the world again an' Ireland will be free. (she throws him to the dirt and turns back to the clouds) Got it!

VOICE

(after a pause it replies angry but calm) We will contact you two again during your final battle and inform you of the rewards and consequences. (Lightning strikes the Banshee siblings forcing them both out of the dreamscape. Billie sits up quickly in bed next to Xander freaked out. She looks around and realizes it was really just a dream, she looks over to see Xander still asleep and lays back down catching her breath)

CUT TO: THE STRETCH – MARKETPLACE—MORNING

Billie walks towards the arena with Siobhan after telling her about her dream. Siobhan looks in deep though.

SIOBHAN (freaked)

Billie…you know the Tuatha don't contact their actual rulers hardly at all. But they got both you an' Jamie in a dreamscape, this is bad!

BILLIE

That's why I need to make sure I kill my evil clone an' Jamie today, I need to make sure if I cant that someone uses those crystals to drain our power an' kill 'em for me.

SIOBHAN

That…an' their supplier is Willow's evil clone an' ya want all the firepower ya can get?

BILLIE

(she puts her arm around Siobhan with a smile) Ya know me so well Siobhan. (they continue walking when Jamie stops them)

JAMIE

Siobhan? Oh I knew it was you! (he pushes Billie out of the way and hugs her quickly) How ya been? Good I hope.

SIOBHAN

(she pushes him away) Great, now get off me you Tuatha howler slave.

BILLIE

Ooohh nice one.

SIOBHAN

Right? (they turn back to him with annoyed glares)

JAMIE

Ah that's right…you were more Billie's friend then mine.

BILLIE

She was never your friend Jamie, now just get your ass to the arena so I can kick it all the way to hell.

JAMIE

(he stands up to her menacingly, she stands off right back) Tough talk sister…care to handle it right here instead?

BILLIE

Maybe…that way my friends wont have to see your nasty face out there.

JAMIE

(both their eyes swirl blue and they continue to scowl at one another) What did the Tuatha mean when they said they had a prize for the winner.

BILLIE

Probably the throne. Are ya that thick headed?

JAMIE (menacing)

No. If that's what they meant then they woulda said it. What aren't ya tellin' me Billie?

BILLIE

Wouldn't you like to know. (Jamie backs away slowly and makes for the arena)

JAMIE

See you soon Billie. Cant wait to kill you. (he grins and leaps off)

SIOBHAN

Damn I hate that guy.

BILLIE (freaked)

They know.

SIOBHAN

Who knows what?

BILLIE

Come on.

CUT TO: THE STRETCH – BATTLEGROUND—DAY

The arena is thoroughly packed and those who don't fit are watching the events on one of the many screens around the marketplace. The Scoobies gather in the Supplier Zone minus Willow and Siobhan who are with Kennedy, Billie, and Faith behind the gates adjusting their weapons and getting their communicators ready. The crowd is cheering for the Joust to begin.

SIOBHAN

Alright. I checked their suppliers. They have Evil Willow, a few Carmens, an' the creepy big brute guy with a tentacle face an' a big mace.

BILLIE

Hear that Buffy?

BUFFY (in the communicator)

What?

BILLIE

They're pullin' the trick I told ya about. Have a brute to astral project down to the fight.

FAITH

Guess you get the big guy then babe.

BUFFY (in the communicator)

Wait…that huge guy in their zone! He's like seven feet tall and all gross and slimy!

KENNEDY

Now ya know how I felt with Paco.

BUFFY (in the communicator)

Ugh!

WILLOW

Okay good, looks like everyone's communicators are working. Soon as me and Siobhan get up there we'll power up ours too.

BILLIE

Good idea to have one for everyone this time around.

SIOBHAN

You guys ready?

FAITH

What? To face our evil twins? Hey I get off easy, Billie's got to of 'em out there.

BILLIE

Thanks for reminding me…

KENNEDY

I got your back Billie.

WILLOW

Just remember…we can probably find a way to get rid of our twins since they got that whole two faced thing goin' for them.

FAITH

Yeah…Too bad our peepin' angels wont tell us how to get rid of 'em for sure.

KENNEDY

Well what did they say? Deal with your inner turmoil or something?

BILLIE

The spell is supposed to break once you find the peace that calms the split in our personalities.

ROWAN

(announcing over the sound system) Alright! Whoooooosseee Ready for a Joouuuusttt! (the crowd cheers insanely) That's what I thought. Lets hear it for our new underdogs amazing and fabulous Co-head suppliers. Willow and Siobhan! (the crowd cheers as Willow and Siobhan smile, and disappear up to the Supplier Zone. Siobhan teleports in flames while Willow appears in a flash of bright white lightning, the crowd cheers at the sight)

WILLOW

See? Flashy opening, told ya I could do it. (Buffy rolls her eyes and hands them their headsets)

ROWAN

Now…for the amazing Triple Whammy squad. The kick butt girls who fail to show mercy but rock at showin' their skills with their bikes. (he points over to their gate and the doors open) Give it up for Team Slayer everybody! (the crowd cheers as Billie, Faith, and Kennedy ride out together and round the arena. They come to a stop in a line facing the other gate, waiting for their opponents) You three ready to say hey to your opponents? (they nod, getting their game faces on) Alright then lets hear it for our new team of darkness' lead supplier…well lets just call her Darth Willow! (Evil Willow appears in a gusting torrent of dark purple mist and electricity with a dark smirk on her face. The crowd cheers again as Rowan turns to Team Slayer covering the mic) Any explanations to how this junk happened?

BILLIE

Jamie.

ROWAN

Causin' trouble for ya again Billie?

BILLIE

When didn't he. This is gonna be a fight to the death Rowan, better get ready for it. (Rowan nods solemnly)

ROWAN (announcing)

Alright ladies an' gents, ghosts and ghouls, beasts and monsters. Give it up for the relentless…frightening…merciless…Team Nightmare! (the gates open and Jamie, Evil Billie, and Evil Faith all ride out on their bikes circling the arena to the cheering crowd before they come to a stop facing Team Slayer opposite Rowan) Alright guys, you know the rules. Championship round. Whoever wins is crowned one of the masters of the Motor Joust. You should also know that each Championship round must be won by either the last man standing's surrender or a Duel to the Death.

KENNEDY (shocked)

Wait what?

FAITH (shocked)

Duel to the what now?

ROWAN

Billie, I thought you said you explained all the rules to them?

BILLIE

(staring at Jamie) I did, left that one out 'cause they don't have to worry about it.

JAMIE

(he stares back) Brave words Billie. Not afraid of what was promised to happen durin' our little stand-off?

BILLIE

(she spins her dual blade and holds it in front of her) Not one bit. Last two on their bikes rock the Duel to the Death.

JAMIE

Agreed.

ROWAN

Well, its now or never. Contenders ready? (they all rev their engines, Faith knuckles three knives, Kennedy draws one of her katana and Billie holds her dual blades up. Jamie holds a large Celtic claymore, Evil Billie has daggers in her belt along with a Celtic battle axe that she pulls from her back, Evil Faith also knuckles twisted blade knives along with two short swords crossed across her back. The riders all nod) Suppliers ready? (Siobhan's hands light on fire, Willow's glow and spark white with electricity, Evil Willow's surround in a murky purple electric mist, all three nod) In that case. (he disappears in a puff of blue smoke to his Announcer booth) Joust!

The crowd cheers as the six speed towards each other. Faith and Evil Faith swing their daggers at one another both missing to the others dodge, Kennedy blocks Evil Billie's axe swing and parries it away while slashing behind her for her head, Evil Billie ducks just barely missing Kennedy's slash. Billie and Jamie swing their blades, clashing with a powerful clang. As they continue past one another their blades shriek loudly as they scratch along one another as sparks fly along the scratching metal. As they start in their battle around the Arena, Evil Willow fires a blast of electric murky dark purple mist down to the arena. Willow quickly counters it with blasts of bright white lightning stopping the dark purple magic just over the center of the Arena. Two Carmens step to either side of Evil Willow. One shoots a line of Fire towards the arena and the other shoots a blast of bright golden lightning. Landon and Siobhan quickly step up to either side of Willow. Landon shoots a bright purple energy beam blocking the lightning as Siobhan launches a stream of fire of her own to the opposing Carmen's fire as her eyes glow red. The six magical blasts collide together in the center of the arena as the six struggle together at one another's power, the contenders in the arena are distracted to the show of building magical power, the crowd is silent in shock. The power remains at a stalemate building in the center. Krystal whispers something in Dawn's ear and she nods quickly stepping up behind the three locked in a magical duel. Her necklace starts sparkling green and her hands and eyes soon gain a bright green glow. She smiles in shock at her increased power as the sparkling light emits onto Willow, Landon, and Siobhan making their magical blasts more powerful and forcing Team Nightmare back. Soon the magic is pushed closer to their side of the arena and explodes from the power. The Scoobies are forced to shuffle backwards from the blast while Team Nightmare are shot to the back wall of their Zone. The contenders on their bikes duck down from the blast as it forces out shockwaves around the arena.

KRYSTAL (to herself)

One crisis averted

ROWAN (in shock)

Holy Hognork Demon…If that was a show of what is to come…(he frantically turns around in the arena) Please tell me we're recording all of this!

SIOBHAN

(she turns to Landon) Some power ya got there…Landon right?

LANDON

Yeah. And thanks, you too. Rein over the elements?

SIOBHAN

Yep, the five core ones anyway. Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, an' Lightning. You got one hell of a future ahead of ya if ya can push back a Carmen's blast already. (he smiles to her and she turns to Dawn) I'm thinkin' Billie didn't tell me everythin' she shoulda 'bout all you guys huh?

DAWN

I'm just a long story. Krystal's a seer, Landon's a warlock, that's about it. (An explosion is heard in the arena freaking the Scoobies out, turning their attention back to the fight)

Faith and Evil Faith race around each other with break neck speed, moving past one another with a flash of them swinging their curved blade knives quickly, each blocking the other's attempts at either slashing their bikes or each other. In one pass by, each manages to slash the other across the cheek just barely cutting skin. They both skid to a stop and check the blood falling from the slash mark and look at one another, they both smirk and pull a knife from the belt around their thigh and throw it at one another in mirrored synchronization. The knives collide in the center of the space between them and clatter to the dirt.

FAITH

Damn…I'm good.

KENNEDY (through communicator)

You mean she's good?

FAITH

She is me Suarez. Just tryin' to figure out how I'm gonna deal with her.

BUFFY (through communicator)

She has all of your knife skills Faith. She's just as fast too, you don't have those as an advantage anymore. You need to think outside the box.

FAITH

Yeah. Or…(she reaches in her leather jacket and pulls out a little tube that's glowing bright orange) I can just make myself faster. (She looks up to see Evil Faith pulling a similar tube out of her boot) Well damn…(Both break the little tube on the side of their motorcycles which start to glow the same orange. They rev their engines and knuckle their knives again as they speed towards one another so fast they are barely a blur, wherever they pass one another little sparks of clashes are seen)

ROWAN (amazed)

I gotta say this is one of the most insane things I've seen in a while! Well…I can't really see what's happening since they're goin' so damn fast. Can we get a instant slow mo here? (they turn to the jumbo-tron as Faith and Evil Faith continue to zip around the arena around one another at blurring speeds. The screen shows what is happening in slow motion as they see the two approach one another and during each clash they swing their knives at one another several times and either ducking or blocking them away each time) Talk about bein' high on Speed.

Kennedy and Evil Billie play a game of cat and mouse. Evil Billie manages to pull into a wheelie and catch up to Kennedy, riding next to her as she swings her axe. Kennedy ducks and blocks it with her katana. They two lock in a small skirmish as they continue to ride next to each other. Kennedy pulls ahead of Evil Billie as they race across the Arena, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out two glowing orange orbs, she crushes one into her bike and throws the other one at the wall as she approaches it. The wall glows orange as Kennedy pops into a wheelie and rides up it flipping backwards behind Evil Billie, she unwinds the chained blade from around her torso and throws it to the ground and yanks it to gain the leverage she needs to land safely next to her grounded blade. Evil Billie skids quickly to a halt ramming into the wall with her side getting the wind knocked out of her. Kennedy smiles to her and yanks her chain blade from the ground and whips it around next to her as Evil Billie rolls her arm stretching out her shoulder.

ROWAN (amazed)

That is quickly becoming our favorite little Latina Firecracker's signature move!

KENNEDY (cocky)

Hey Banshee bitch, there's a wall there ya know.

EVIL BILLIE

So I see. Better enjoy that little trick while it lasts Kenny…not gonna get the better a' me again.

KENNEDY

We'll see about that (she whips the swinging chain blade towards Evil Billie who quickly leans back as it plunges into the rock Arena wall barely an inch away from her neck. Evil Billie gulps as she recovers from her near death) Since I almost took your head off and all.

EVIL BILLIE

Sometimes I forget how stupid you can be. (she smirks as she grabs the chain and yanks it pulling Kennedy off her motorcycle to the dirt just by her own feet. Evil Billie winds up to throw a pellet at Kennedy's bike however she quickly recovers and kicks the pellet out of Evil Billie's hands before jumping back on her bike, yanking her chain blade free of the wall, and speeding off before dropping a small metal ball at Evil Billie's feet) Damn. (she looks down at the orb that has begun to blink and hum) Oh shi—(she is cut off by a huge explosion tossing dirt in all directions)

KENNEDY

(she looks back and smiles) That should slow her down for a while

SIOBHAN (over communicator)

I hope you didn't kill her Kennedy…we need to fix the split spell, not kill them.

KENNEDY

Oops…(she turns back around to see the smoke start to clear as Evil Billie speeds out of the explosion cloud with an expression of rage) Oh never mind, she's okay. Whoa she looks pissed off too.

BILLIE

(she clashes with Jamie again as sparks fly from their connecting Celtic weapons, as she speeds around away from Jamie she speaks to Kennedy through their communicator) Did I ever mention that explosions are kinda a soft spot with me?

KENNEDY

Then why the hell would ya give me those little mini bombs!

BILLIE

Yeah…figured you'd use 'em on Freaky Faith or somethin'.

FAITH

(she continues to zip around the arena in a blur with her doppelganger, they both stop suddenly as the spell wears off) Yeah Ken, ya always say ya wanna blow my ass away right?

Evil Willow works a spell softly to herself as the air around her thickens with the power of her black magic. She completes the spell and with a strong burst of power she throws her arms forward and sends three murky tentacles of darkness to Faith, Kennedy, and Billie's motorcycles. They all stall and come to a complete stop as the three try desperately to kick their engines back on to no avail. Evil Faith smirks darkly at Faith as she draws her two short swords causing Faith's eyes to go wide. Evil Billie twists her axe with her wrist and revs her engine with a dark glare of her own to Kennedy. Jamie holds back his claymore with the end pointed at Billie as he smiles at her again, she holds up her dual blade in defense with a worried expression.

BILLIE (freaked)

Will? Now would be a good time for some kinda counter spell.

WILLOW

(she stands in the Supplier Zone already with her hands outstretched glowing bright white with a strained expression) Trust me…I am. Your bikes should be going out of control right now.

KENNEDY

(she blocks Evil Billie's onslaught with both her katana while remaining on her bike) Think its time we stopped these evil twins guys!

FAITH

(She draws her broadsword and holds it behind her as it starts glowing deep orange and smoking slightly, Evil Faith continues to charge towards her) that's it…come on you emo make-up wearin' bitch. (As Evil Faith gets closer with her dark smirk Faith smiles) Now Landon! (Landon fires a blast of purple energy at Evil Faith's motorcycle as she rides towards Faith, she looks down in shock as it sparkles before the magical protection on it dissipates, she looks up to Faith who is smiling widely with both arms on the swung back enchanted broadsword) Say g'night honey. (she swings with all her strength as her broadsword melts and slices clean through Evil Faith's motorcycle separating its front wheel from the rest of its body. Evil Faith goes toppling forward from the destroyed motorcycle and rolls to the dirt. Faith throws a pellet at the bike and quickly takes it from the game) Hell yeah.

CROWD

Jai Ho!

EVIL FAITH

(she pushes herself up from the ground and smiles slightly) Sucker.

FAITH

What are you…(she hears a soft hissing and turns to look at her back tire and she sees one of Evil Faith's knives embedded in the wheel) Well damn. (she dismounts her bike and crushes a pellet into it as she stands facing her doppelganger as she stands up from the dirt) Alright, you're about to meet your maker chick.

EVIL FAITH

Nah, I have a feelin' I'm gonna stick around for a while. (she draws her two short swords again and faces Faith cockily) I'm what haunts your nightmares every night when you dream about bein' with Buffy and you know it. (Faith flinches just a little) See? You know I came from when you realized you had feelin's for Buffy…all those years ago when it tore ya up inside 'cause ya knew she would never have 'em for you. She was too busy bangin' the undead. Now those came back full force and you're afraid I'm gonna come back when you realize you ain't good enough for her.

FAITH

Shut up! (she swings her broadsword wildly as Evil Faith ducks it and kicks her away)

EVIL FAITH

When are ya gonna realize I'm right? I'm you for craps sake. Thinkin' I'm wrong just means that you're wrong ya know.

FAITH

Just can it and fight already! (the two start swinging their blades at one another in a duel)

KENNEDY

(she keeps on parrying Evil Billie's swings as she drives past) Damn it! Little help over here somebody? (Faith looks over to her and becomes distracted. Her doppelganger takes advantage and swings her swords, ready to end Faith's life. Her attack is, however, stopped by Buffy who projected down just in time to save Faith's life. Faith turns to see Buffy with the Scythe blocking Evil Faith with a smile on her face as she knocks her swords away and kicks her to the ground)

FAITH

Damn, thanks B.

BUFFY

Yeah, I always could kick your ass. (she winks at Faith earning a smile) Go help Kennedy…Willow and Siobhan have an idea to get rid of her clone.

FAITH

Got it. (Buffy turns to fight but Faith grabs her and pulls her in for a deep kiss. When she breaks it they both are left breathless and looking into one another's eyes) Don't listen to what she says B…she's a lying, manipulative monster. (Buffy nods and Faith lets go of her arm as she rushes into the duel with Evil Faith. She turns and starts running for Kennedy as she lifts her hand up to activate her communicator) Alright, what's the plan Mini-me?

KENNEDY (annoyed)

Maybe get the big axe outta this chick's hands!

FAITH

Not much of a plan.

WILLOW

I think I'm ready to face my doppelganger, but I'm gonna need Kennedy with me. You're gonna get her up to the other Supplier Zone then I'll get over there. After that you need to distract Evil Billie.

KENNEDY

But you can't hurt anyone in those Zones. Can we even enter 'em?

SIOBHAN

You can if you intend no physical harm to the Suppliers, magic can even break the barriers. That's how Willow is going to get in.

LANDON

But what are you gonna do once you're in?

WILLOW (resolved)

Face my demons.

Faith reaches Kennedy as Evil Billie is about to make another pass and swing with her battle axe. Faith swings her broadsword in a strong uppercut diverting Evil Billie's swing. Siobhan's eyes turn red as she raises her arms and the opposing teams Supplier Zone is surrounded by a wall of fire, blocking their view. Evil Willow's hold over their motorcycles dissipates, Kennedy slides back on the bike and Faith jumps on to drive as she places her broadsword on her back. Siobhan's eyes then turn green as her hands gain a similar dark mossy, wispy aura and she raises the rocky Arena ground on either side of the Team Nightmare Supplier Zone balcony as ramps to reach them. Faith speeds to the foot of the makeshift ramp and makes her way up to the Zone. She jumps over the balcony as the crowd gazes in awe, Kennedy hops from the back of the bike and somersaults into the Zone, Faith touches ground on the opposite earth ramp and continues back to the Arena to joust with Evil Billie. Kennedy stands up facing Evil Willow who looks in shock. The Carmens move to attack but Evil Willow holds up her hand stopping them, still in shock.

EVIL WILLOW (confused)

You shouldn't be able to be here…how—

KENNEDY

Turns out if I have no intention of harming the Suppliers I can enter the zone. And I never, in my life, will _ever _have the intention to harm Willow.

EVIL WILLOW

(she backs up slowly as Kennedy approaches her) Stay back.

KENNEDY

Why? I know when my woman needs some love, and since you're the definition of her heartbroken I'd say you need me right now.

EVIL WILLOW

(she reaches the edge of the balcony and leans against it with the wall of flames just behind her highlighting her facial features and looking freaked by Kennedy's advances. She starts choking up as her expression softens) Don't do this Kennedy…

WILLOW

(she appears in a swirl of white light and lightning with a soft, worried expression) She's doing exactly what she should be doing. She's making everything okay. (Kennedy continues to Evil Willow and stops just in front of her looking softly into her pitch black eyes) If you really are me then you know how we feel for Kennedy. There's just something about her that is the exact definition of the light at the end of a tunnel. (Evil Willow's expression softens more as she starts to sob lightly) Before her…I didn't have much reason to fight the darkness inside of me. Sure Xander saved me when he just said he loved me—but it isn't the same as the love we have with Kennedy. (Kennedy looks back to Willow with a sweet smile) There. Just like that. The littlest things from her are what helped me cope with you, with what I could become. I got close to her because she healed me from the wounds you caused to my soul. (Kennedy turns back to Evil Willow who has a single tear falling from her black eyes as they turn back to the soft green eyes Kennedy has come to love) If she can save me once, then I know she can do it again. (Kennedy leans in and places a soft kiss on Evil Willow's lips. Her dark features melt away as her hair returns to red and her veins disappear. Kennedy breaks the kiss and looks into the tear filled eyes of the woman she loves with a soft smile) See? (she walks up to the two and stands by Kennedy as Evil Willow continues to cry, Siobhan lowers the fire wall) Losing Tara ripped my spirit in half. That's what you are, that riff in what makes me whole. My friends stopped that rip from going deeper but it never started to heal until Kennedy came along. (Willow takes her hand and nods, Kennedy backs away a step as Willow stands directly in front of her clone who looks up into her eyes) That tear is almost completely mended leaving nothing but the scar you left and the things I learned from you. Now its up to me to heal that last little bit and realize something I should have figured out a long time ago. (she turns to Kennedy and smiles) With Kennedy…I don't have to worry about losing myself to you anymore.

She turns back to Evil Willow who glows bright blue and starts to dissolve lightly into the pure energy that created her. She wisps back into Willow as she gasps and shuts her eyes at her evil self returning to her. She leans back against the balcony as her body flashes between her three selves, human, goddess, and evil. Kennedy walks over and kisses her again and she returns to normal still breathing heavily.

KENNEDY

How do you feel?

WILLOW

(she looks into Kennedy's eyes) Healed.

JAMIE

(he looks up to the Supplier Zone in shock and anger and lets out a yell of rage. Billie drives past and slices through his thigh leaving a deep gash causing him to grunt in pain before she drifts to a stop in front of him) How is this possible!

BILLIE

Well ya see…I swing this here sharp thing an' it cuts through your jeans an' breaks the skin, really simple really. (she smirks) That…an' Willow is amazin'. I coulda placed a bet that she would be the first to break your little parlor trick.

JAMIE

Just cause she did doesn't mean the rest of you will.

BILLIE

We'll see 'bout that. Oh by the way…ya just lost your strongest Supplier. (she drives to him and swings her blade once again as they clash continuing their fight)

Willow teleports back to the Scooby Supplier Zone and Kennedy vaults over the balcony of Team Nightmare's Zone. She lands to the ground with a somersault just as Faith drifts to a quick stop next to her. They switch quickly.

FAITH (intrigued)

How the hell did Red do that?

KENNEDY

(as she mounts her bike) She dealt with it.

FAITH

That's it?

KENNEDY

Yep, harder then it sounds though. Have Buffy help you, you love her…use that feelin' to show how you deal with that darkness inside of you. (They look over to Buffy and Evil Faith continuing to fight, Evil Faith manages to knock the Scythe out of Buffy's hands as she backs her up continually swinging her sword as Buffy dodges with several close calls) Better go quick.

FAITH

Hang on B!

She takes off as fast as she can, Buffy manages to kick Evil Faith's last sword from her grip, the two start a fist fight and land blows on one another before Faith reaches them. Buffy is punched in the stomach and forced to shuffle backward as Evil Faith gets ready to jump and swing kick her across the face. Faith reaches them in time to push Buffy out of the way and take the hit herself knocking her to the dirt. Evil Faith smirks maniacally as Faith starts to crawl to her feet.

EVIL FAITH

Girlfriend to the rescue huh? Saw that crazy mojo Red managed to work on her evil twin. Gotta say, not to confident you can manage the same thing Faith ol' buddy. (she picks Faith up by the collar) But ya might as well try, huh? Lets go, how do ya deal with the likes of me eatin' away at your conscience every waking moment of every single day?

FAITH

(she spits blood to the dirt to their side as she faces Evil Faith again) I don't. (she punches Evil Faith away as she freezes in shock) I don't deal with it, at least not completely. There's nothing I can do about the past…I can save as many people as I can, slay vampires till my stake goes dull, and fight the good fight till lets face it—I probably get killed in the cross fire. (Evil Faith stands up looking at her in complete shock as Faith holds her arms out) All of these options I have…and not a single one is gonna make what I've done alright. Not a single one is gonna give me a seconds break from desperately stopping you from clawin' your skeezy little way outta the deepest corners of my messed up head. (Buffy sits up from the ground in shock at Faith's words as she slowly gets to her feet, Faith remains on her rant as she chuckles to herself at her next thought) Redemption…lets face it—its fricken impossible. Just a road with no actual end. All people like me can do is ignore the flashy signs that tempt us from gettin' off that road before we die ignoring the little devil on our shoulders and just hope we did enough to let us through those pretty pearly white gates or whatever the hell is waitin' for us.

EVIL FAITH

(she speaks like she isnt sure, confused by Faith's words) Well…that means you'll never get rid of me. I'll haunt you…for the rest of your life and you'll just beg to get away.

FAITH

Damn straight you will. And don't ever stop, I don't wanna forget for a minute what I did. Doin' that is gonna make it all okay—and it isnt.

BUFFY (softly)

Faith—

FAITH

Wanna know what makes you stop eating at me inside. (she holds one hand to her chest) The one little thing that stops you from destroying me and ripping me in half more then we already are? (Evil Faith cringes and looks away. Faith moves to her and pulls her into a locked hold forcing her to look at Buffy, only she diverts her eyes) Hell no, if you're not gonna look at me while I talk then you're gonna look at what makes you bearable. (Evil Faith looks up to Buffy as both their eyes line with tears. Faith stays strong and resolute as she speaks straight to Buffy while holding her clone tightly as she starts to break) Buffy…Nothin' I ever do will make what I did okay, I know that now. But the fact that I have you and the rest of the guys lookin' out for me is what lets me sleep soundly at night when my nightmares don't come to try and get my guilt to rip me to shreds. (Evil Faith's tear runs down her cheek) The fact that you gave me a second chance…the fact that you trusted me enough to stick around, share a home with you…Get closer to you then I ever dreamed possible and give in to feelings I've had for you for longer then I'd like to admit to myself. (she takes a deep breath and collects herself as Evil Faith starts to break down. Her expression turns soft and her features return to that of Faith as her dark makeup dissolves) The hope Buffy gives me—it makes livin' with you a little easier. I cant blame you on letting myself go to black magic…or the fact that I have a demon living inside of me. I'm my own demon and that's my consequence. But—(she looks up to Buffy softly as a smile forms on her face) B doesn't let the monster I can be stop her from carin' for me. We're connected, all the way to our souls…deep stuff that should scare the hell outta me but, it doesn't. But the whole time I try and figure this stuff out…I know I don't have to worry about the monster finding its way outta its cage. (Buffy tears up as she smiles softly) What can I say B…I've been tamed and put in my place. And its right next to you, all of me.

Evil Faith starts to glow bright blue in Faith's hold. She starts to dissolve slightly as she wisps to Faith behind her returning into Faith's body. Faith gasps as her evil self returns to her and she falls to her knees. Her body flashes between her and her darker persona rapidly as her essence returns. Buffy runs to her worried and kneels in front of her. She places a soft kiss on her lips and Faith switches back to her normal self. Buffy breaks the kiss and looks softly into Faith's eyes.

FAITH

Did it work?

BUFFY

(she smiles and kisses Faith again) In more ways then one. Was all of that true Faith?

FAITH

I don't think it woulda worked if it wasn't B. (her and Buffy stand up) Freak you out at all?

BUFFY

No! No…just…(she searches Faith's eyes) I didn't think you—

FAITH

Cared about you that much? (Buffy nods guiltily) I do, always did B.

BUFFY

Good to know. (they kiss again, Faith breaks it quickly and pulls Buffy out of the way of a dagger being thrown in their direction. It lodges into the stone wall behind them as they look over to see Evil Billie with a disgusted look on her face holding up her second dagger)

EVIL BILLIE

Makes me sick watchin' all this love fest.

BILLIE

(she speeds behind her clone. She lodges her dual blade into the dirt and jumps off her bike letting it skid in the dirt over to Faith and Buffy as she tackles her evil self to the ground off her bike wrestling with her as she looks over to Faith) Get rid 'a her bike! (Faith does so and the crowd cheers) Ken is dealin' with Jamie for now, just make sure my wheels stay in play. (she is punched across the jaw by Evil Billie)

BUFFY

(Faith moves to help only to be held back by Buffy) This is her fight Faith…just do what she said. (Faith nods as the large tentacle faced demon materializes down by the two shocking them as he swings his large mace to the ground where they stand, they just barely jump to the side)

FAITH (worried)

Was wonderin' when he'd come out to play. (they duck as he swings his mace again, getting it lodged into the wall as Buffy picks up the Scythe quickly and Faith draws her broadsword)

BUFFY (worried)

This guy is really big…

FAITH (worried)

Know what they say bout the bigger they are B.

BUFFY

Harder they fall?

FAITH

Nah, (they jump to the side as he slams his mace to the ground again) Harder they hit. Lets go. (they jump into a fight together with the large demon)

Billie and Evil Billie continue to wrestle in the dirt. Evil Billie manages to pull Billie into a strangle hold cutting off her air way. Billie starts to look dazed as Evil Billie smirks darkly. Billie's Adder Stone ring starts to glow brightly and her Caribbean Sea blue eyes glow brightly along with it as she jerks her head back and knocks her evil clone away. They both roll to their feet and stand ready facing one another.

EVIL BILLIE (sarcastic)

Oh no…my turn for the heart to heart? (Billie cringes slightly) We both know you never could deal with me. That's why ya resort to magic to keep me at bay. I'm actually natural inside of you. Literally half of you, can't fight that Princess. (Billie still looks at a loss) Gonna get snuggle bear pirate to come try kiss my pain away? Nice try, not enough makin' out in the world is gonna get rid of me. Maybe say how you don't really deal with me like Faith did? Too bad that's way too true for ya to try that part. What are ya gonna try? I'm really curious.

Billie freezes as Evil Billie smirks widely as her words break Billie's concentration and her ring stops glowing. Evil Billie takes a deep breath and howls loudly, affecting everyone in the arena aside from Billie and Jamie. Buffy and Faith cringe and cover their ears as the large tentacle faced demon backhands them to the side as he howls in pain as well. Kennedy is forced to come to a stop on her motorcycle as Jamie looks over to the two Billie's entertained. Billie snaps out of her trance and notices her friends in pain before she roots herself to the ground and howls back, countering the scream. Billie starts to look drained before long and Evil Billie stops screaming amused. Billie falls to her knees panting to catch her breath.

EVIL BILLIE

Wow…an' here I thought that would be actually hard. Still waitin' for ya to try somethin' here.

BILLIE (freaked)

I—

EVIL BILLIE

Speechless huh? Never a good sign. (she walks towards Billie who still remains on her knees freaked out refusing to make eye contact) The love of your life can't make this nightmare just go away Princess. Your friends cant stop me from what we both know the Tuatha are gonna grant me an' Jamie once we kill all of you. Course…I'll have to get rid of Jamie right after, definitely not enough room on the throne for both of us ya know? (she smirks darkly and lifts Billie up by the collar of her leather jacket) When this is over, the Tuatha are gonna grant me the power an' rights I need to burn the barriers an' open up hell on Earth…I'll finally fulfill my destiny an' become the most powerful ruler the world has ever seen. Vampires will fear me, demons will worship at my feet, and I'll rival the might of even the Old Ones. Now for good sport I'll give ya one last chance to try an' destroy me. Should be interestin' since you never even managed to get me to revert to normal like Faith an' Will did. Guess I'm just that much stronger then you huh? (She continues to smirk at Billie's frightened loss of words. In the Supplier Zone, Krystal listens in on the conversation while flashing back to her dream vision)

CUT TO: KRYSTAL'S VISION

Krystal stands facing Cordelia, Tara, and Anya during her dream vision.

KRYSTAL

So this entire day can go our way if I just adjust all these events?

TARA

No. The chance to make the day go well comes after all this happens.

ANYA

Willow and Faith will manage to find their peace…but Billie is going to be harder.

CORDELIA

Billie's clone is going to find the upper hand, if you don't give her the way to cope with her inner demons and become whole then she is will die. And Jamie wins.

KRYSTAL

What about the rest of us thought? Couldn't we fight her evil half or even Jamie?

ANYA

Only a Banshee can stop Jamie now, and it has to be Billie. She has to be whole first.

KRYSTAL

What do I do?

CORDELIA

Xander is the key. He is the one who knows Billie well enough to feed her the secret to her inner peace whether he knows it or not.

ANYA

He is going to feel utterly helpless as he watches the woman he loves break. You need to boost his spirits and get him to tell Billie what she needs to hear.

KRYSTAL

Which is what exactly?

TARA

We cant tell you, you know that. (she walks up to Krystal) Love teaches us about the one we choose to share it with. Including knowing just what they need to hear when they are at a loss. When Xander pulls through, you must use the last resort for Billie's final duel with Jamie to save yourselves, Ireland, and the world.

KRYSTAL

Last resort?—

CORDELIA

You'll know.

ANYA

Good luck.

KRYSTAL (quickly)

But wait! I—

TARA

(she holds her sparkling white hand in front of Krystal) Don't fail us Krystal, be wise and trust your decisions. (she sends Krystal out of her dream vision)

CUT TO: THE STRETCH – ARENA—DAY

Krystal moves to Xander's side as he watches over the balcony in horror at Billie's struggle to find a way to pull herself together.

XANDER (freaked)

She's frozen, her clone has her right where she wants her…

KRYSTAL

She doesn't realize the thing she has over the evil inside of her. But you do…don't you?

XANDER

(he thinks for a second then realizes. He turns to Willow who nods and transports him down next to Bilie. He manages to punch Evil Billie across the jaw and force her to backpedal away while releasing Billie who falls to her knees again. Xander kneels down and takes hold of Billie's shoulders trying to reach her through her trance) Billie…Billie! You gotta listen to me.

EVIL BILLIE

(she checks her mouth for blood from the punch) Never pegged you for the guy who beats his girlfriend. Big mistake snuggle bear.

XANDER

(ignoring her) Listen to me Billie. Whatever she tells you is a load of crap. You know it too.

BILLIE (broken)

No…she's right. I don't know how to deal with this Xander, I'll never find inner peace like this! She's winning.

XANDER

So don't let her! Come on, since when do you give up? You can do this Billie! You're stronger then her. (Billie's eyes light up and she looks up into Xander's eyes in realization)

KRYSTAL

(she smiles to herself in the Zone) That's it.

BILLIE

I'm stronger. (Xander smiles and steps aside as Billie stands up with her resolve face and she walks up to her evil self and swiftly punches her hard in the stomach knocking the wind from her) I'm a lot of things. (she pushes her evil self to the ground and she sits there with a look of shock and confusion across her face) I'm a musician. I'm Irish an' proud. I'm a woman in love. I'm a demon. I'm human. But most of all. (Evil Billie looks her in the eye in shock) I'm stronger then you. (her black and blue eyes turn to plain Caribbean Blue) You might have more raw power because you are just the essence of the beast inside of me that I get my power from…but the strength I have comes from my humanity. Something you might never possibly understand. (Evil Billie cringes as a tear forms in her eye) That ring that split us would have done this to me whether Willow crossed spells with it or not. I'm two beings combined into one, half pain feeding monster and half innocent human girl with dreams of being a rockstar an' makin' her dad proud. But ya know what? You were wrong. Jus' like Willow, the person I love saved me from the darkness I could have fallen into at any second. But at the same time, like Faith, I know I've done too much to fully deal with it an' heal completely. (Evil Billie remains on the ground and a tear flows down her cheek) My entire life has been lived with this deep abyss between it. Half good an' innocent, half evil an' merciless. An' lately…I've walked the line strugglin' with what I am, wonderin' If I can ever be one an' not the other. This may have been an accident but I know now it was my destiny to experience this. So I can come to terms with my split existence an' finally find the balance I've been strivin' for. (Evil Billie reverts to her human appearance. Her dark expression melted away as tears run down her cheeks from her deep brown eyes) I, Billie Cayne. Daughter of Casey Cayne and Kiley the Banshee Queen. Proud half human, half Banshee being, heir to the Irish demon hierarchy throne. (she takes a deep breath as she looks to each of her friends who smile at her, then finally her eyes fall to Jamie who looks a cross of enraged and shocked) Have found my Inner Peace. (she smiles as Evil Billie starts to glow bright blue and dissolve as she wisps toward Billie) I'm strong enough to tame the beast in me while loving as a human should. Together—Balanced.

Billie gasps as the last of Evil Billie's essence returns to her body. Billie is suddenly engulfed in a bright blue light that shoots from her eyes and mouth as she yells in pain. The light surrounds her as she looks forward with a freaked out expression as her body flashes from a look of complete innocence and humanity to the visage of a pure evil Banshee with eyes pitch black and bright blue, surrounded in a dark mist and a glare that could kill. Both forms are free of her tattoos. She flashes between her two halves rapidly as Xander gets up and takes hold of her. She looks into his eyes and turns to her normal self with glowing blue eyes—the balance between the human and the Banshee.

XANDER (softly)

I'm here for you Billie. (Billie is still frozen as he kisses her softly and the glow around her fades and her eyes swirl back to brown and her arms line with her Celtic spiral tattoos again in a golden flash)

BILLIE (in awe)

(she breaths shallowly as she collects herself) I feel it Xander.

XANDER

Feel what?

BILLIE (in awe)

(she looks into his eyes with a smile on her face) Peace.

Jamie, with an expression of rage speeds towards Billie and Xander ready to swing his Claymore at the two. Billie turns quickly and in a swift motion picks up her dual blade from the dirt next to them and swings it upward quickly parrying away Jamie's swing as he speeds past. He comes to a stop and stares at her menacingly enraged. Billie looks content as she looks at him with a resolved face.

JAMIE (enraged)

You think this is over, bitch!

BILLIE

How could it be over? We're both still alive.

XANDER

Billie…are you sure?

She nods as she looks over to Faith and Buffy who have just finished off the tentacle faced demon. Faith pulls her sword from the demons chest as it falls to the ground. She meets Billie's gaze and nods. Billie turns back to Jamie who's rage seems to continue to build. Faith and Buffy ride up next to Billie on her bike and get off. Kennedy also comes to a stop on the opposite side of Billie and dismounts her bike. Billie gets on her Honda and tosses a pellet to Kennedy's bike, the crowd cheers while waiting for the final battle in anticipation.

ROWAN

This is heavy here folks…For the final Duel to the Death, I give you the Banshee twins in the ultimate sibling rivalry! (the crowd cheers as Rowan waves his hand and Billie and Jamie's motorcycles disappear in a puff of blue smoke. The Scoobies in the arena take a few steps back giving the Banshee's room) Billie and Jamie Cayne…

CROWD

Jai ho!

Jamie charges Billie with his Celtic claymore and swings at her wildly. She keeps her calm and dodges and blocks his swipes. As their weapons connect sparks fly from the clanging metal. Billie knocks his last swing away knocking him off balance and she takes the opportunity to kick him straight back in the chest. He slides back in the dirt losing grip on his weapon. Billie leaps for him and holds the heel of her biker boot to his throat trying to crush his neck. Jamie quickly grabs hold of her trying to push her off as he chokes. His amulet begins to swirl pitch black and bright blue as he begins to glow in wisps to match as the magic seeps into him and he becomes invincible. He smirks darkly as Billie continues to put pressure on his neck however it looses its effect on him, he twists her foot off his neck and sweeps his legs around tripping her to the dirt. He shuffles to take hold of her neck strangling her in the dirt. She gasps for breath as he smirks darkly above her. Faith, Kennedy, Buffy, and Xander move to help her but Rowan puts up a dark blue barrier and shakes his head no. They return to looking back to Jamie as he strangles the life out of Billie with frightened expressions.

JAMIE

I've been the demon for longer Billie. Why are we even botherin' with a fight? We both know I'm the one who deserves to rule in Mam's place. I was the Prince first…you're nothin' but a sad, love sick, powerless excuse of a demon. As soon as I kill you the Tuatha are gonna realize who the real heir to the throne is. Then I'm gonna start off my rein with the bang Mam told you about. (Billie's eyes go wide in shock as Jamie smirks dark and cockily) That's right, think I didn't know about Moonview? That was gonna be my coronation ritual before you came along. Ever wonder why I actually followed you out here an' stuck those Shamans on you? I was afraid you found a way to release Hell on Earth early, couldn't have you stealin' my thunder now could I? (Billie chokes as she slowly starts to suffocate) Then again you managed to do that anyway…oh well. Its worth it to be able to feel the life slip away from you by my own, bare hands.

BILLIE

(her ring starts to glow blue as she takes hold of Jamie's wrist and starts to pry it away much to his shock) You—talk too…much. (she kicks him away and stands slowly to her feet as he does the same) Jamie. If you wanted the throne so bad you coulda taken it damn it! (he looks confused) Jesus, nothin' woulda made me happier then to know that you couldn't leave Ireland. That I wouldn't have to see your disgusting face ever again! All you had to do was one simple act of complete evil…is it that hard! You always preach about how you're the _real _demon. So you couldn't find one completely evil thing to do? (he cringes in anger) I bet you did…you just didn't wanna be thought of the second choice. Kill me an' ya probably thought for some sick reason ya make Mam proud from the hell she's in right now.

JAMIE (angry)

Shut your mouth! (he leaps toward her after picking up his claymore, he swings it at her. Billie grabs hold of it with the hand her ring is on as it sparkles brightly. She bends and twists the blade of Jamie's claymore and throws it to the dirt)

BILLIE

We both know my ring is more powerful then that amulet. Just drop it Jamie, surrender an' go home. Get your precious throne an' forget about me, I'll never come after you again.

FAITH

Is she nuts?

XANDER (realizing)

No…she's baiting him. (he turns to see Krystal up in the Zone watching intently) Krystal knows what's gonna happen.

BUFFY

What? She hasn't had a vision since yesterday.

XANDER

She knows. (he activates the communicator in his ear) Krystal? Whats gonna happen.

KRYSTAL (in communicator)

Just tell Faith and Kennedy to be ready with our last resort.

KENNEDY (confused)

Last resort? (Faith's eyes widen as she pulls the little ornately carved wooden box from the inner pocket of her coat)

JAMIE

(he faces Billie as a smirk crosses his face) If your ring is so much more powerful…(he reaches in his pocket for two little potion vials filled with a bright red liquid) Then why don't we trade?

Billie turns shocked as he throws a vial at his feet and another at her own. Both of them are surrounded by a snaking red misty cloud as it wraps around them. They both look up, Billie freaked out as Jamie smirks. The misty cloud grabs hold of Jamie's amulet and Billie's ring, They fizzle away and reappear, placing the ring on Jamie's finger causing him to begin to glow brightly as wind whips around him and his eyes emit a bright blue light. The amulet around Billie's neck swirls black and blue as black and blue wisps of power engulf her, making her invincible. Jamie laughs maniacally as he feels the power grow inside of him.

JAMIE

Shit! Screw bein' invincible—(he looks to Billie darkly) You're dead Sis. Then I'll return home a hero.

He leaps for Billie and begins trading blows with her. She ducks around some of his punches but is quickly knocked around by Jamie's power as he continues to glow with a bright blue light. Billie's wispy aura stays strong but begins to fizzle out at Jamie's new power. She is eventually knocked into the wall of the arena by a powerful kick to her stomach as she flies through the air. The wind is knocked out of her and she slinks to the ground. Jamie picks up her dual blade and walks to her darkly as Billie struggles to stand with what she has left in her. The wisps around her are nearly all dissipated. Jamie stands close to her and holds the side of the Dual blade to her throat.

JAMIE

Say hi to Pap for me, I'm sure he'll be proud you died the way you did.

FAITH

Blondie! (she quickly takes the power draining crystal from the box and throws it to Billie. Billie catches it and it soon begins to glow bright orange at the two powerful Banshees in its presence. Billie and Jamie both start to look drained quickly as it makes fast work at absorbing their strength. Jamie's dazed appearance causes him to slightly lower the sword from Billie's neck as she slides back a little down the wall) Well damn…It was supposed to help not turn both of 'em into Sleepin' Beauties!

KRYSTAL (in communicator)

It will. Billie? (It reaches her as she is barely alert to Krystal in her ear) Remember one of the stupidest things you've ever done?

Billie looks to Jamie as he dazes as the glow from the ring fades around him. Billie quickly uses what's left of her strength to stomp on Jamie's foot making him yelp in pain. She quickly shoves the power drain crystal down his throat making him swallow it. It stops having an effect on her and she kneels to the ground as Jamie backpedals howling in pain. Billie comes to her senses and shakes her daze away as she looks up to see Jamie who has begun to glow bright orange as he groans in pain. He falls to his knees and takes off the ring quickly throwing it to the ground. It rolls to Billie's feet. She picks it up and places it on her finger. Its power combines with the amulet around her neck and she suddenly explodes in a bright blue light. Everyone in the arena is forced to look away as the power takes her. When the light fades enough for everyone to squint towards her to see what has happened, they see Billie surrounded in a soft mist as wind kicks her hair and clothes around. Her eyes glow a completely pure blue as they give off powerful light that makes the already nearly blinding light and wisp aura around her look like nothing. She walks slowly in Jamie's direction as he pants slowly, drained from the crystal inside of him. Billie holds her hand out and her dual blade flies quickly to her hand, completing her possession of all the Banshee relics. The Celtic swirl designs on her sword and of her tattoos both glow a bright gold as though they were on fire as she stops in front of Jamie, he looks up to her frightened and powerless.

BILLIE

(her voice is powerful and strong as it echoes through the arena) Jamie Cayne, my brother. You have abused the power of ancient Celtic magics while on a personal vengence vendetta. You are unworthy of the power you posses and abuse it by forcing it against your blood kin when unnecessary. What do you have to say for yourself?

A dark storm head begins to form above the arena, covering it in darkness as the sun is blocked out. The large cloud sparks lightning as faces form in the vision of the Tuatha de Dannon. Willow and Siobhan quickly transport who is left in the Supplier Zone down to the arena by Faith, Buffy, Kennedy, and Xander. Jamie looks up in fear along with the rest of the Scoobies as a dark wind covers the Arena. Billie keeps her blinding gaze on Jamie as the Tuatha address her.

VOICE

(dark and menacing, as in Billie and Jamie's dream) Cayne siblings. As promised we returned during your final face-off. The three ancient relics bestowed upon the central three Banshee families have come together to one Vessel as written many millennia ago. Each family has fallen to yours, leaving only you two to decide who shall be the next to lead this world into a new age of Darkness by melting the barriers of the dimensions and unleashing Hell on Earth!

DAWN (frightened)

Wait…I thought only I could do that?

XANDER (freaked)

No…Billie told the other day that a ruler of Darkness could open all the Hell dimensions to Earth over Moonview. Its mystical energy is more powerful then a Hellmouth.

BUFFY (freaked)

Something tells me that I can't just jump into something like that to close it like last time.

VOICE

Silence humans! (a lightning bolt strikes down in front of the Scoobies making them jump in shock) These affairs are none of your concern! Billie Cayne, you posess the combined power of every Dark ruler before you both Banshee and otherwise. Your humanity is nothing but a memory as a gift from the Tuatha de Dannon to clear your mind to your true destiny. (Jamie looks to Billie frightened as she continues to glare at him) If you accept your role as ruler of the Darkness then slay your brother and accept the power coursing through your veins as your own from now to your death! (Billie raises her dual blade, ready to swing as Jamie closes his eyes and gulps)

XANDER (desperate)

Billie no!

VOICE

We said _silence!_ (another bolt of lightning is shot down and strikes Xander. Billie's gaze shoots around to him as he is assaulted by the Tuatha. He falls to his knees then to the ground. Willow and Buffy quickly move to his sides to see if he is okay but he doesn't move. Willow quickly begins to try to heal him but is blocked by a powerful dark force and is knocked away) He has been slain for interfering with our affairs, you may attempt your magic after Billie chooses to accept her roll, Goddess.

WILLOW

(she stands and faces the storm head strongly) You're going to pay for that you evil bastards!

VOICE

Insolent fool!

Another bolt is shot down to Willow however she counters with her own blast of white lightning. The Tuatha's power, however, quickly begins to outmatch her own. Landon quickly stands to her side and backs her up with a blast of purple energy, but the Tuatha quickly continue to push them back. Siobhan joins them with red eyes and launches a stream of fire to the colliding blast as Dawn stands next to them, her necklace sparkling bright green, and fires a sparkling green blast up as well. The Slayers watch in shock as they are actually able to push back the power of the Irish Gods.

VOICE

You think you are a match for real Gods? Foolish mortals! (more shocks of lightning collide with the collective magic blasts pushing them back as they all wince at the Tuatha's power) You are nothing but children to our might! No being can stand against us!

As the Tuatha's lightning reaches the Scoobies who only hold it back a few feet with their collective power, they begin to panic. However, in the collection of magic it is suddenly diverted back up to the clouds attacking the faces of the Tuatha in the storm head. They howl in agony as they are struck with their own power as well as Willow, Landon, Dawn, and Siobhan's. The four stop their assault and see Billie standing in front of them with her hand outstretched facing the Tuatha, smoking. She holds her dual blade behind her as she stands her ground strongly while continuing to emit a nearly blinding blue light.

BILLIE

(her voice continues to echo strongly) Except for me.

JAMIE (weakly)

Impossible. (he stands up weakly in surprise) You should be at the Tuatha's mercy—completely under their control.

BILLIE

Much as I would be—had I not found my inner peace before the power took me. (she stands up and addresses the Tuatha strongly) You hold no dominion over me Tuatha de Dannon! My will is my own and I choose my own destiny! I choose to instead of taking the throne, destroying it. I hereby banish you from overseeing this plane for a millennia. Your dominion will fade before you can ever hope to return to your position of Gods. Your followers in the darkness shall either embrace their new freedom or follow you to banishment. So I will it, so mote it be!

Billie winds up her dual blade and sends a powerful slash through the air with one end of it. A bright blue and white shockwave soars through the air from Billie's power to the storm head as it collides with the Tuatha. They howl in agony as the cloud dissipates into nothing and the former Irish Gods are banished to another Plane. The crowd remains in awe as the Scoobies look to Billie in awe as she continues to hold the power staying in her position from swinging her dual blade. Before they can say anything, Billie makes her way over to Jamie who stands still weak. She stops in front of him and looks him in the eye.

BILLIE

Well Jamie? What is your choice?

JAMIE (weak, shocked)

You're giving me one?

BILLIE

As I promised, I will give all the Tuatha's former followers a choice—including you.

JAMIE

(he thinks for a moment then looks away) So says your promise…

BILLIE

Then I shall continue from where we left off before the Tuatha intervened. Jamie Cayne, what do you have to say for yourself?

JAMIE

(he looks up to her weakly) You win. I yield Billie…you'll never see me again.

BILLIE

Good. However knowing you I cannot accept that oath. Your punishment will be to lose the power you abused. (she holds her glowing hand to Jamie's chest as he looks at her in shock) You shall live a mortal life as a human and retain all of the memories of what you have done in your past with no demon to clear your conscience. That is your punishment. So I will it, so mode it be! (she rips the Banshee out of Jamie as he howls in pain and his eyes glow bright blue. She literally grabs hold of the beasts essence and pulls the spirit from his body and releases it. It takes Jamie's form while showing pitch black eyes that glow bright blue from the centers as the spirit is surrounded by a billowing mist. Billie swiftly swipes her dual blade through the Banshee spirit destroying it. Jamie falls to his knees, a human) I have shown mercy by allowing you to live Jamie. Do not waste the chance I've given you to realize your wrongs. (Jamie sits on the ground as his life flashes before him and the guilt starts to consume him. Tears fall from his eyes as he looks up to Billie)

JAMIE (guilty)

How…how did you deal with this?

BILLIE

By keeping hope. (she turns to the arena and announces to all of the demons who continue to stare in awe) I have taken the power of Darkness and turned it into the Light. Let it be known that you all can do the same. Heed the words of the new Champion of the Light…The path of hate and fear is not always the wisest one. Often it pays off more to be noble and embrace the Light. (her eyes lock with Xander still on the ground) No matter what the cost. (she shakes her head free for her final deed. She raises her dual blades over her head and spins them) The Tuatha have left this plane, now it is time for what remains of their followers to leave as well. So I will it, so mode it be! (she slams an end of her dual blade into the ground and it glows brightly as it shoots beams of light throughout the arena. The Carmens in Team Nightmare's Supplier Zone are struck and scream in agony before disappearing to their banishment along with a few demons around the audience and marketplace. Billie yanks her weapon from the ground and walks over to Xander and stands above him she checks his pulse and her expression hardens) He's really…(The Scoobies stare in horror as Billie stands back up horrified) This battle was not meant to have innocent casualties though it somehow became so.

She turns away for a second and a tear falls from her still glowing eyes, the Scoobies look in sadness as Billie's power fades and she returns to her normal self. She drops her dual blade and falls to her knees and breaks down crying Willow joins her in breaking down as she turns to Kennedy who comforts her. Buffy tries her hardest not to cry however when Dawn breaks down she does as well. Faith, in shock and anger, walks over to the Arena wall and punches it with all her strength. Landon and Krystal stand in shock. Rowan appears down by them to announce their victory. Siobhan quickly turns to him and shakes her head. He nods in understanding and takes a few steps back. Billie holds her hand to Xander's cheek grieving. Jamie walks up behind them still in shock at his newfound complete humanity.

JAMIE (softly)

Billie—

BILLIE (harsh)

Don't. (she stands up and faces him broken as he just takes it) Don't even say it. You happy now? The love a' my life is dead because of this whole mess you started!

KRYSTAL (softly)

Billie—

BILLIE

No! It isn't right! (she looks to Xander again) He was innocent. His soul was clear of darkness an' he's gone. (she turns to the sky and yells) Happy Tuatha? Ya got your wish! To put me through hell for betrayin' you! Powers that Be? Yeah I'm a failure. This is what ya get for gettin' someone like me to be your Champion!

KRYSTAL

Billie! (Billie turns to face her and sees Krystal's blank white eyes as she is in a vision) Listen to Jamie. (her eyes turn back to normal and she shuffles back from the pain in her vision) Just do it.

JAMIE

(Billie turns to face him as he struggles for words) I wont say that I'm sorry. You deserve better then empty words no matter how much I may mean them now. (Billie scoffs and looks away) So instead I'll just make it up to you. (The Scoobies look up all still grieving) I owe you—all of you…a life debt. It's a custom passed in our culture for if one completely derails another's life without taking their life—

FAITH (angry)

Get on with it!

JAMIE

(he nods understanding her anger) The way I wish to pay my debt is to give Xander my life. (Billie looks at him shocked as tears continue to flow from her eyes) You can do it with the power you have so long as I will it to you. Take my life and give it to Xander.

WILLOW

Can—(she tries to breathe) Can you do it Billie?

KENNEDY

(Billie remains frozen) Wouldn't Xander turn into Jamie or have his personality or something?

JAMIE

No. Billie would banish my spirit and soul from my life essence and give it to Xander. Four things make us all up.

BILLIE

Body, Soul, Spirit, and Life.

JAMIE

(he nods and motions to Xander's body) Body. Willow can reach his soul given he has touched hers so deeply. He wouldn't have gone far from his friends, especially Billie.

SIOBHAN (realizing)

I can connect with his Spirit and guide it back.

JAMIE

(Billie looks in shock and realization as she gains hope. Jamie nods) And I give my Life. Xander will be whole again just as he was before the Tuatha attacked.

Billie walks over to Jamie, he nods to her. She holds up her hand and her ring and amulet begin to glow. She gains her bright powerful Champion of the Light form again as the wind kicks around her. Jamie starts cringing in agony as Billie separates his essences. His spirit and soul leave his body, leaving only the shell and his life. Billie mouths 'thank you' to him and he smiles before his eyes roll back in his head as Billie pulls the firey red Life essence from him. She turns to the others as Siobhan's eyes turn spiraled and she connects with the Spirit World, before long she holds out her hand and a little magenta glowing orb appears, she smiles and nods. Willow tries to collect herself and gains her bright white aura as she closes her eyes and concentrates calling for Xander's soul. Dawn and Buffy each take one of her hands as they help call for Xander's soul, the Scoobies all join hands around them and focus. Before long a bright light appears and a ghostly form of Xander appears over his body in shock. He spins around at everyone who looks in shock.

XANDER'S SOUL

What the—hey what happened to the pearly gates? (he sees everyone in shock) Oh…I really was dead wasn't I?

WILLOW (horrified)

Oh god—I pulled him out of heaven!

XANDER'S SOUL

Nah, wasn't there yet Will. (he smiles) There's actually a long line before ya get in.

BUFFY

(she smiles and laughs) I don't remember that.

XANDER'S SOUL

Huh, maybe I was in a different Heaven? But seriously…there should be a demon fighter line jump or something.

SIOBHAN

Xander…we can bring you back.

XANDER'S SOUL

Seriously? How? (he looks to Billie who looks at him in amazement) Billie? You alright?

BILLIE

Yeah—yeah…Just. (she smiles) You were about to go to Heaven.

XANDER'S SOUL

So I hear all the good guys go. (he walks over to her) What's wrong?

DAWN

(Billie remains silent) She doesn't think she can pull you away from Heaven.

KENNEDY

I don't know if any of us can.

XANDER'S SOUL

What? And force me to be without you guys?

FAITH

But you'd be at peace.

XANDER'S SOUL

Well that doesn't sound very fun. (he turns back to Billie) I'm not done living yet. There's stuff I haven't gotten to do yet. (Tears fall from Billie's eyes as she smiles happily Xander turns back to his body) Alright, I'm done with this outta body experience. Lets go before we get some cheesy "I see dead people" jokes. (they laugh)

BILLIE

(softly, in her own voice) Xander Harris. (he turns to face her and smiles) By the power of an Earthbound Goddess, Irelands most powerful Carmen Sorceress, the Champion of the Light, an' by the paid life debt of my brother Jamie. We bring together your four essences an' bring you back to life. So I will it, (she continues crying and cannot continue)

XANDER'S SOUL

So mode it be.

Billie's power glows brightly as she smiles to Xander. His Spirit moves from Siobhan's hand and absorbs into his body. He glows magenta as his spirit settles. The red firey energy of life enters his body. Xander inhales sharply as he lays there. His soul winks to Billie before walking into his body in a bright white light. Xander sits up sharply and gasps and coughs as he comes back to life. Billie, Siobhan, and Willow's power fades and they all return to normal. Willow and Buffy dive for Xander and hug him with all they're worth. Faith, Dawn, and Kennedy dog pile in on him as they all laugh and cry.

XANDER

Easy guys…geeze you'd think I died or somethin' (they giggle as they get off him. He turns to Billie as he stands up, she is still in shock as he walks up to her) Saved my life again did ya?

BILLIE

(she smiles) Yeah, guess I did.

XANDER

Thank you. (Billie kisses him with all she's worth and the Scoobies cheer. Rowan walks over holding three golden chained small amulets)

ROWAN

Ladies and Gentleman, Ghosts and Ghouls, Beasts and Brutes, I give you the new Champions of the Motor Joust. Team Slayer! (the crowd cheers as Billie, Faith, and Kennedy each put on their long chained spiral amulets. They are simple yet powerful looking as the spiral gold amulet encrusted with jewels signifies their victory) You all did a lot more then become champions today. From what we all witnessed you made history as well. Some of you even found your paths to your destiny. Congratulations.

CROWD

Jai Ho!

FAITH

(the crowd continues to cheer) Damn…we really gave them a show didn't we?

KENNEDY

I'd say so.

WILLOW

Know what?…We just stopped another apocalypse. (she smiles)

BUFFY

Don't worry Will, I'm sure we'll find another one next week.

DAWN

If you just jinxed it I swear I'm moving out and running away to Tibet.

LANDON

Tibet?

DAWN

Monks…figure maybe they'd worship me or something.

KRYSTAL

Seriously I'm all visioned out. Can we take a break?

SIOBHAN

Well deserved for you all I'd say.

LANDON

Well what do you guys usually do after an apocalypse?

FAITH

Sleep…for a week.

XANDER

No. First we party!

CROWD

Jai Ho!

SCOOBIES

(they all look to one another and shrug then cheer) Jai Ho!

FAITH

(the gang laughs, Faith notices Billie's deep thought and moves to talk to her as the rest of the gang heads out of the arena) What's up Rock star?

BILLIE

Know how I always said that me an' Jamie had nothin' other then blood that showed we were siblings? (Faith nods) We had a lot more then I thought.

FAITH

Feelin' guilty?

BILLIE

Nah…he offered his life to save Xander's. (she smiles) He was the brother I could be proud of.

FAITH

(she smiles) Don't know much 'bout siblings. But B gave her life to save Dawn. So I guess there's really no bigger bond.

BILLIE

Guess not.

FAITH

(she nudges Billie and leads her out of the Arena) Come on Blondie, time to party the apocalypse away. We all got out okay. Jai Ho, right? Got that victory party waitin' for us and all the glory that comes with it little Miss Champion of the Light.

BILLIE

(she smiles) Yeah…Glory.

CUT TO: MOTOR JOUST AFTER PARTY—NIGHT

At a club in the demon dimension, the Scoobies party the night away dancing, laughing, drinking, and just having a good time. Xander walks up to Buffy and Faith as they dance together wildly.

XANDER

You guys seen Billie?

FAITH

Blondie? Nah, not for a while.

KENNEDY

(her and Willow dance together as they pass Xander) Saw her go backstage.

XANDER

Really? Why?

ROWAN

(he walks over with a round of beers) Hail to the Victors! (they all cheer and take their bottles before clanging them together) What's up Captain? Look like your favorite parrot flew away.

XANDER

Any idea where Billie is Rowan?

ROWAN

She's probably gettin' ready to sing. She had a special song she wanted to perform then we always make her sing the Victory Anthem when she wins.

BILLIE (_singing)_

[Music starts up on the stage and fog settles as the lights turn to the stage. The crowd cheers as Billie walks out on stage with her guitar in hand as she stands up at the microphone. She takes it in both hands and sings strongly and proudly]

_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah baby. Tonight, yeah baby._

[Billie winks to Xander and smiles, earning one in return]

_But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight  
I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong,  
Tonight, yeah baby. Tonight, yeah baby.  
Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight_

[The Scoobies all make their way to the dance floor and jump along to the beat]

_It's hot to feel the rush,_  
_To brush the dangerous_  
_I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you_  
_Where we can both fall far in love._

[Billie takes her guitar and starts playing, the entire club is jamming to the song]

_I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,  
I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you,  
I'm on the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge._

_The edge, the edge, the edge.  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you _

[Billie breaks into a short guitar solo as the crowd cheers. Buffy and Faith dance together to the song closely as they sway their hips to the music. Willow and Kennedy dance together as well, Kennedy jokes with Willow making her laugh as they dance together. Billie sways to the beat as she sings]

_Another shot, before we kiss the other side,_  
_Tonight, yeah baby. Tonight, yeah baby_  
_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_  
_Alright, alright_  
_Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

[Siobhan fires up magical pyrotechnics up on the front of the stage lining it in fire making the crowd cheer as they all clap along to the beat]

_Tonight, yeah baby. Tonight, yeah baby.  
It isn't Hell if everybody knows my name  
Tonight, alright, alright_

_It's hot to feel the rush,_  
_To brush the dangerous_  
_I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you_  
_Where we can both fall far in love._

[Billie smiles to Xander again as he continues to dance and listen to the woman he loves sing to him]

_I'm on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,_  
_Out on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you,_  
_I'm on the edge_  
_The edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge.  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

[During the break between each line she breaks into a quick guitar riff]

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

[For her final solo the band goes silent as she plays with everything in her, when she comes to the screeching high note end she is known for she turns back to the mic and sings strongly]

_I'm on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,_  
_I'm on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you,_  
_I'm on the edge_  
_The edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
_

[The band breaks at the end of the song after each of them jump into the air and land on the final note. The club cheers wildly as Billie puts her guitar down and moves to the mic]

BILLIE

Thank you!

ROWAN

(he appears up on stage) Not so fast Princess, gotta do the victory anthem real fast for us.

Billie smiles shyly as the crowd cheers and the band breaks into a Hindi, tribal beat with a strong drum line. Rowan dances with Billie a little on stage before she breaks away and sways her hips to the music. The crowd cheers as she takes the microphone down into the crowd and dances with her friends as she sings along with the Rowan for backup on stage.

BILLIE (_singing_)

_(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,_

[She takes Xander's hand and dances with him]

_(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,_

[Xander spins her close to him as she sings to him]

_(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,_

_Jai Ho! Oh oh oh oh!_

[Billie goes over to the teens and sings as they all dance around her]

_(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,_

_(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,_

_(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,_

[the teens all sing into the mic with her]

_Jai Ho! Oh oh oh oh!_

[She moves over to Faith and Buffy as they dance and sings about them as they smile and blush]

_(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,_

_(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,_

[She puts her arm around Faith and knocks her closer to Buffy, forcing her to look up into her eyes as Billie sings the next line with a smile on her face]

_(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,_

_Jai Ho! Oh oh oh oh!_

[Billie goes over to Willow and Kennedy and dances along with them]

_(Jai Ho) No there is nothin' that can stop us,_

_(Jai Ho) Nothin' can ever come between us,_

[She turns to the club as all of the Scoobies dance along with her, Xander makes his way over to her]

_(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,_

_Jai Ho! Oh oh oh oh!_

CROWD

(the whole room cheers the last words) Jai Ho!

CUT TO: SCOOBY SUITE BALCONY—NIGHT

Billie looks up over the stars after partying. Far on the horizon you can faintly see the Sun beginning to rise. Xander walks out on the balcony and hugs her from behind as they both look out to the stars. She smiles and leans into his arms.

XANDER

Long day…faced your destiny and all that. (Billie chuckles) You should come try and get some more sleep.

BILLIE

Tried…had a nightmare.

XANDER

Of?

BILLIE

(she turns in his arms and looks slightly freaked out) That I didn't save you today…that you died tryin' to stop me from givin' in to the Tuatha's power.

XANDER

Hey. (he hugs her comfortingly) It didn't happen though, I'm alive and kicking. No nasty side effects that I can see either. Still same old Xander.

BILLIE

(she looks up into his eyes and smiles) Yeah, yeah you are. (she looks over to the table on the patio and sees her three Banshee relics) Too bad I'm not the same old Billie anymore.

XANDER

Sure you are. Just got a little power boost is all. (he lifts her gaze up to him) You're still you Billie, changes aside. You're still the woman I love.

BILLIE

(she kisses him sweetly and smiles when she breaks it) I don't know what I would have done if I lost you today. I don't know what I'd ever do without you.

XANDER

Yeah? (he reaches into his pocket) How about you never have to worry about thinking like that again? (he pulls out a little box and gets on one knee in front of her, she stands shocked at him. The rest of the gang has their heads peeking out through the glass doors from behind the drapes as they watch in anticipation) Billie Cayne, I'm falling so far in love with you I feel like I'll never stop. I've helped you find your inner peace and balance between the two sides of you—both of which I know I'll love forever. (Billie starts to tear up still frozen in surprise) You've saved my life too many times to remember and you showed me that there is always a future no matter what happens. I died for you today and I'd do it again in a heartbeat just like I know you would for me. (he stands up and opens the box and Billie gasps when she sees a beautiful white gold ring with enchanted cut diamonds that sparkle bright blue when the light hits it on the right angle) Billie…(she looks up at him and a tear falls down her cheek, Xander smiles confidently) Daughter of Casey Cayne and Kiley the Banshee Queen, proud half human, half Banshee banisher of the Tuatha de Dannon…the talented musician, Irish girl, Champion of the Light, and most beautiful woman in the world that I fell so in love with. Will you marry me?

BILLIE

(she smiles and starts chuckling with excitement as she jokes with him and sobs happily) Promise not to leave me at the altar?

XANDER

(he smiles widely and takes the ring from the box and holds it to her) I promise.

BILLIE

(she tries collecting herself enough to respond) Then Xander, heart of the Scooby Gang, man of great spirit, mind, and love…The pirate, secret agent, and handsome funny guy that I call the love of my life…(he waits and smiles as she smiles back at him) Yes, I'll marry you.

XANDER (ecstatic)

Really!

BILLIE

(she starts sobbing and laughing happily) Yes!

He places the ring on her finger and kisses it softly. Billie wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a deep, passionate kiss as the Scoobies all run out on the balcony clapping and cheering happily for them. Billie and Xander look over to them still in their tight embrace as they smile at their friends pulling them into a group hug as a shooting star passes above them just as the sun breaks over the horizon.

BLACK OUT

* * *

**Keep an eye out for the next enstallment of the **Moonview Series**-**_It Was The Scoobies, At The Resort, With The Cursed CD_**


End file.
